The Fox Loves The Cat
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: Naruto only wanted a friend. He just couldn't get that in Konoha. Having been kidnapped, Naruto meets Yugito Nii. Yugito decides to be his friend as she takes him to Kumo. Watch them develop their relationship and shake the nations. Naruto x Yugito. Hiatus for right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha, Nighttime,**

A small boy, about 6 years of age, could be seen walking through the streets of Konoha as he came back from playing with a few friends at the playground. The blond continued to walk as he tried to ignore the many glares that he received from the general populace around him. As the kid walked up to his apartment as he opened the door to come into the small room that was given to him by his only precious person, his Jiji. The small boy was called Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was always a hyperactive kid. He could almost find any reason to smile and yet each smile he gave grew smaller and smaller by the passing day as he continued to be the bane of existence for the people of his village. Naruto gave a small sigh as he took off his clothes and placed them on the bed. Naruto looked at the ground for a second as he gasped when tears came down his eyes. Naruto used his little hand to brush his eyes as he cried.

"Why can't I make more friends? Why do people hate me? Why does everyone glare at me?" All these questions Naruto asked at the empty space. Naruto got no answer and only silence reigned as he sat on his bed. Naruto sniffed slightly as he closed his eyes to go to sleep after the long day he had. Naruto soon opened his eyes and looked at the bed with only himself in it. Naruto curled into a small ball as he wondered what the warmth of a family was like. Naruto sighed as he wondered where his parents were or if they loved him. Sleep claimed Naruto in no time as he slept in his empty apartment. Oblivious to him, two shinobi came into the room as they looked at the sleeping boy. Both sneered at him as they whispered to each other.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with. I don't want to stare at this trash anymore," One of them said to the other.

"I agree. It's time we saved the village and got this demon out of here," the man next to him said. Both nodded to each other as they picked up Naruto and quickly exited the apartment. Both passed the village gates with minimal effort as they dashed into the forest with the problem child of the village in their hands. Both channeled chakra to their feet as they traveled far to get Naruto away from the village. After nearly 3 hours of running, both stopped in the middle of nowhere as they placed the child on the ground.

"This should be far enough, now let's go. Hopefully this brat will never make it back to the village," the shinobi said to his partner. Both nodded as they left Naruto and vanished as they erased all evidence of their presence from the scene. Naruto continued to sleep peacefully without a care in the world.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto squinted his eyes slightly as he got them adjusted to the rays of sunlight. Naruto opened his eyes fully as he turned his head fast to see that he wasn't in his room. Naruto looked around again as he saw nothing but trees as far as his eyes could see.

"W-Where am I? I don't remember this place? Where is my apartment?" Naruto wondered as he slowly rose to his feet. Naruto walked around the mysterious place as he tried to find his way back to his apartment. As Naruto walked, he observed that he was in a different place for he didn't remember any of the scenery that he was seeing. Naruto continued to walk as his stomach rumbled. Naruto clutched his stomach as he looked around for any source of food. Naruto noticed a big hill across from the tons of trees he saw. Naruto sighed as he trudged on through the forest and walked up the hill. Naruto slowly climbed the hill as he scanned the area. Naruto gasped at the beautiful scenery, but his admiration didn't last long as he saw that his home was nowhere in sight. Naruto frowned as he tried to find any small feature that he could remember, but it was all in vain as he slowly descended the hill. Naruto turned his head to see a small fire coming from a specific place in the forest as a smile came across his face.

"I guess I can find out if anyone is over there," Naruto said to himself as he walked towards the fire. Naruto smelled something good as his stomach rumbled some more. It took him a few minutes, but Naruto made it to the base of the fire as he peeked through the bushes to see some fish roasting near the fire as his mouth watered at the sight. Naruto scanned the area and saw a woman sitting near the fish waiting for them to roast a bit more before eating. Naruto looked her over as the woman appeared to be in her late teens. Her hair was blond like his, but much darker than his. She was wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and back pants which seemed to have the design of clouds on them. She also wore purple fingerless gloves on her hands as Naruto moved upward to see what Naruto suspected was a headband on her head. It had the symbol of clouds on it as Naruto continued to observe the woman. She seemed rather nice along with her figure as Naruto found his little eyes staring at the new woman in front of him. Naruto seemed to be at a standstill between coming out and talking to her and staying to just admire her. Unknown to Naruto, he couldn't get the latter as his stomach grumbled with alerted the woman to his presence in the bushes. Naruto gasped as he saw her take out a kunai and face towards his direction.

"Come out now!" The teen said as Naruto weighed his options. She was obviously a shinobi and running wasn't going to help this situation he knew for a fact. Naruto decided to pray to Kami that he lived and carefully crawled out as he had a slightly scared expression on his face.

"S-sorry miss. I didn't mean to spy on you. I found your fire and I just wanted to find someone and ask for some help," Naruto told her. The woman's eyes softened at him as she saw he was just a kid. She withdrew her kunai as she walked towards the kid.

"Why are you all the way out here?" she asked him. Naruto's eyes looked down as he shook his head at her question.

"I don't know. I was asleep in my apartment room last night and when I woke up I was here. I don't know where my home is," Naruto told her. The mysterious woman looked at him with a blank face as she analyzed his story. He was just a kid so it was plausible that he was telling the truth. The blond woman smiled as she knelt down.

"What's your name?" She asked him. Naruto looked up at her as he gave her a small smile.

"I-I am Naruto Uzumaki. What is your name?" Naruto asked her with a smile. The woman chuckled at him as she gave him her own smile.

"I am Yugito Nii. It's nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki. Do you know where you are right now?" Yugito asked him. Naruto shook his head that he didn't as Yugito pulled out a map and pointed to a specific place for Naruto to see.

"Your here, at the edge of Yu no Kuni(Hot Springs Country) and Hi no Kuni( Fire Country/Konoha)," Yugito told him. Naruto looked at the map as he pointed to pointed to Konoha.

"That's where I live. I live in Konoha Yugito-chan," Naruto told her. Yugito chuckled at the affectionate use of her name as she rolled up the scroll. Yugito placed the scroll back into her pouch as she turned to Naruto.

"Well I would offer to take you back, but Kumo and Konoha are at each other's throats right now. Me going there might bring our villages to war I think," Yugito told him. Naruto nodded with a sad smile as Yugito looked at him. A small awkward silence came between them, but stopped as they both heard Naruto's stomach rumble. Naruto blushed with embarrassment while Yugito chuckled. Naruto pouted at her as his blush deepened.

"It's not funny Yugito-chan. I'm starving here," Naruto said to her. Yugito's chuckle turned into a laugh as she held her sides. Naruto huffed as Yugito managed to calm down.

"S-sorry Naruto-san, but you just made me laugh. I suppose I could at least give you some food to eat," Yugito said as she turned back to food to see that they were down. Yugito sat on the ground as she motioned for Naruto to sit next to her. Naruto obeyed as he sat next to the blond woman. Yugito smiled as she gave him a fish to eat. Naruto took the fish as he bit into it and tore some of the roasted flesh off. Naruto smiled as he ate to his hearts content. Yugito took her own fish as both ate in silence. Yugito turned to Naruto and turned serious.

"Are you going to be alright Naruto-san?" Yugito asked him. Naruto stopped eating for a second as he looked at the ground.

"I don't know Yugito-chan. I am happy that you told me where I was, but I don't want to go back to Konoha," Naruto told her. Yugito paused from eating her fish as she turned to Naruto.

"But why don't you Naruto-san? Your parents must be worried about you," Yugito told him. Naruto gave a sad smile as he continued to look at the ground.

"I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan," Naruto told her. Yugito gasped as she nearly dropped her fish. Yugito placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as she gave a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san. I didn't know. But why don't you want to go back?" Yugito asked him. She didn't want to pry too much, but it was something about him that just made her want to know more. Naruto looked at the ground a little more, but turned to Yugito as he frowned.

"Everyone in Konoha hates me. I didn't have many friends back there. The people glared at me for some reason that I don't know and they try to hurt me on a daily basis. I don't like it there Yugito-chan," Naruto told her. Yugito narrowed her eyes as she checked over Naruto's expressions for a lie, but couldn't find any sort of thing as she looked down at her fish.

"_He's just like me," _Yugito thought as she turned to Naruto. Yugito poked his shoulder as Naruto looked at her in confusion. He noticed Yugito's smile as he wondered what she was thinking.

"Well, I can't take you back and you certainly aren't going to make it back yourself. Do you want to come back to my village with me? I just finished my mission so I have the time," Yugito told him. Naruto had a blank face, but smile as tears came down his eyes. Yugito gasped as she felt Naruto crash into her chest.

"Thank you Yugito-chan, but are you sure? I don't want to get you in any trouble," Naruto told her. Yugito could only chuckle at his worry over her as she ruffled his soft hair.

"It'll be fine Naruto-kun. I'm sure it will," Yugito told him. Naruto smiled with a nod as he squeezed her a little harder. Yugito smiled as she felt a bit of warmth from Naruto's hug. After a few seconds, Naruto let Yugito go as the blond woman gave him another fish stick to eat, to which Naruto gratefully accepted. Yugito took some water from a nearby pond as she put out the fire. Naruto helped Yugito pack her stuff into her bag as she motioned for Naruto to follow her. Naruto smiled as he grabbed Yugito's hand as they walked back to Yugito's village.

_**Back in Konoha**_

The Hokage is called a lot of things. They are called the best, the protectors of their village, and the strongest shinobi in the world. They have the most patience and are the most fit to lead anyone. The current Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, wasn't patient as he paced his floor constantly. After a few minutes, an anbu came through the door as Sarutobi turned to him.

"Did you find Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked in a frantic manner. The anbu shook his head in a negative as Sarutobi slumped in his chair. The one night he was supposed to visit Naruto and he got called to a meeting. Sarutobi cursed as he resolved to find out whoever did this. Sarutobi motioned for the Anbu to leave as Sarutobi turned to the face of the Yondaime Hokage on the mountain wall.

"Minato, I'm so sorry. I fear that the village you trusted has ended your son. I can't tell you how sorry I am about myself and this village," Sarutobi said as he waited for people to try an confirm Naruto's appearance. He then looked out the window as he saw people in the streets bustling with a party a he could hear the shouts that people cried such as 'Horray the demon is gone' or 'I can finally have a good night's rest without worrying about that thing rampaging around'. Sarutobi's heart stiffened as his gaze descended on the people of Konoha.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I've failed you," Sarutobi said as he flashed a KI when he exited the building to stop the damn party that the civilians were having.

_**With Naruto and Yugito**_

Both of them continued to walk out of Yu no Kuni as Yugito pulled out her map again. Naruto turned to her as he noticed the air getting colder.

"Yugito-chan, why is it so cold all of a sudden?" Naruto asked her. Yugito chuckled as she gave some warm clothes to Naruto for his comfort.

"We have left Yu no Kuni Naruto-san. We are now in Shimo no Kuni( Frost Country)," Yugito told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he gripped Yugito's hand a bit more. Naruto smiled as he found a true friend in Yugito as she seemed like a really nice woman. Yugito turned her head to see Naruto's smile and gave a confused chuckle.

"What are you so happy about Naruto-san?" Yugito asked him. Naruto turned to her with his smile still stretched as he gave a foxy grin.

"Your the first real friend I had Yugito-chan. I had other friends back in Konoha, but I could tell that they were slightly afraid of me. I simply wanted friends so I ignored it. Your the first person that's been genuinely nice to me besides my Jiji and a few others," Naruto told her. Yugito gave a slight blush from the praise as she slightly scratched her cheek.

"Think nothing of it Naruto-san," Yugito told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as Yugito decided to pique her curiosity some more. Yugito wasn't sure, but if what Naruto told her was true about his village then it had to be possible.

"Naruto-san, do you know about the Kyuubi?" Yugito asked him. Naruto nodded as Yugito raised an eyebrow.

"People said that it attacked Konoha, but was killed by the Yondaime thus saving the village. Why do you ask Yugito-chan?" Naruto wondered as Yugito broke her gaze with Naruto.

"Nothing really Naruto-kun. Just wanted to know," Yugito told him surprising him at the change in his name. Naruto nodded slowly before looked back at the snow covered areas as the duo continued to walk. Yugito was busy mumbling something to herself as both stopped at a vacant shack.

"I suppose we can stop here for the day Naruto-kun," Yugito told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he turned to Yugito. Yugito unpacked a sleeping bag she gestured for Naruto to get inside. Naruto stopped for a second and turned to Yugito. Yugito looked up to see Naruto with a small blush on his face as she chuckled.

"Come on Naruto-san, you'll catch cold if you don't," Yugito said to him. Naruto stuttered slightly, but nodded as he calmly stepped into the sleeping bag. Naruto turned to see Yugito get in also as she gave him a hug. Naruto's blush deepened as Yugito fell asleep.

"It's best to converse body heat Naruto-kun," Yugito told him in a sleepy voice. Naruto slowly nodded as he tried to go to sleep, but for all his life couldn't. Due to the close contact, Naruto smelled something nice as he noticed that it originated from Yugito.

"_She smells nice," _Naruto thought as the slept overcame him. Naruto and Yugito went to sleep as they dreamed about the next day.

_**Next Morning**_

Yugito woke up slowly as she gave a a soft yawn. Yugito looked outside to see that it was still snowing , but not as heavily. Due to the clouds, Yugito didn't know what time of day it was as she turned to Naruto. Yugito gave a soft smile and moved her hand to motion for Naruto, but stopped as she heard him mumble.

"Don't look at me like that. Why do you hate me? Your talking about Kyuubi. What does it have to do with me?" Naruto said in his dreams as Yugito narrowed her eyes. Yugito frowned at the dream as she shook Naruto awake. Naruto's eyes shot open as he turned to his new friend looking at him.

"Oh Yugito-chan. Good morning," Naruto said to her. Yugito gave an innocent smile as she wiped off a few tears that trailed Naruto's face.

"You were crying Naruto-kun. Are you okay?" Yugito asked him. Naruto smiled with a slow nod as he rose to his feet.

"I'm fine Yugito-chan. I had a bad dream is all," Naruto told her. Yugito seemed satisfied with his answer as she rolled up the sleeping bag. Naruto helped her as both set out, leaving the vacant shack behind. As both walked, Naruto decided to know more about his new friend as he turned his head to her.

"So Yugito-chan what is Kumo like?" Naruto asked her. Yugito turned to him and chuckled as she thought over his question.

"Well Naruto-kun. In a word I would say...decent. The shinobi there are strict, but most of the people are nice I guess," Yugito said to him. Naruto nodded with a smile on his face as he looked at her headband.

"so your a shinobi?" Naruto asked her. Yugito nodded as she pointed to her headband.

"That's right Naruto-kun. It's a lot of hard work, but you learn a lot of things," Yugito said to him. Naruto smirked as he stole multiple glances at Yugito's headband.

"Do you think I could become one also?" Naruto asked her. Yugito turned to him and gave a small smile.

"What makes you think that you can become a shinobi?" Yugito asked him with a slight tease in her voice. Naruto pouted as kicked the snow.

"I can. I can become a shinobi. I can become the strongest in all the nations," Naruto told her. Yugito stopped walking for a second as she held her sides in a full blown laugh. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow at her as Yugito dropped to her knees on the snow.

"A shrimp like you? Now that's a funny joke Naruto-kun," Yugito said as she laughed. Naruto pouted again as he picked up a handful of snow and formed it into a ball. Naruto smirked as he threw the ball at Yugito, effectively covering her entire face in snow. Naruto chuckled as Yugito stopped laughing.

"Now that's funny Yugito-chan," Naruto said to her. Yugito narrowed her eyes with a gleam in one of them as she picked up the snow also.

"So, Naruto-kun likes to play games huh?" Yugito said as she threw the snow at Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge the snowball as he picked up his own at threw it at Yugito. Yugito laughed along with Naruto as the two went into a good ol' fashioned snowball fight that lasted a few minutes. Naruto huffed while Yugito grabbed his hand again.

"Then become the strongest Naruto-kun. I'll become the strongest kunoichi," Yugito said to him. Naruto nodded as he smiled.

"The strongest kunoichi should stand along with the strongest strongest male shinobi," Naruto told her. Yugito blushed as she wondered what Naruto could have meant by that. Naruto noticed her blush as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. Naruto was simply talking about being friends or rivals. It wasn't a reason to get embarrassed. Naruto decided to let it go as both continued their trek to Kumogakure.

_**Kumogakure, Two days later**_

Naruto and Yugito came up to the village as Naruto gasped at the giant gates that held the village inside. Both passed through as Yugito flashed her identification to the gate guards. Naruto looked in awe at the village as he saw all the buildings and structures inside. Yugito chuckled at his happiness as she took his hand as walked him through Kumo.

"Well Naruto-kun, let's go meet with Raikage-sama. I'm sure he'll want to meet you," Yugito told him. Naruto nodded to her as both walked towards the Raikage Mansion. Naruto looked over everything as he wondered where Yugito lived. After walking, both came up to the Mansion and entered as Yugito made it to the top floor. Yugito knocked on the door as she waited for her presence to be known.

"Come in," the person yelled as Yugito entered. Yugito gave a slight bow as she entered. Naruto notice of the man along with someone next to him that he assumed was the Raikage's brother.

"Mission accomplished Raikage-sama," Yugito told him. Raikage nodded with a slight smile as he saw someone behind Yugito. Yugito smiled as she stepped aside to show Naruto in front of the man. Naruto saw that the man was big. He was dark-skinned and had blond dreads across his head. He had massive muscles as he didn't wear a shirt. He had on dark blue pants and seemed to wear golden wrist bands on his arms. Naruto gave a bow to him as he tried his best to smile.

"H-Hello sir. I am Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said to him. Raikage nodded as he turned to Yugito for an explanation. Yugito began to long explanation as she told Raikage how she met Naruto and how he told her about Konoha. Raikage narrowed his eyes at all the new information as from what Yugito told him, Naruto must have been the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Raikage nodded as Yugito managed to finish.

"So Naruto, your from Konoha huh?" Raikage asked him. Naruto immediately nodded as he wondered what the problem was. Raikage muttered to himself for a second, but gave a small chuckle as he looked at Naruto.

"So that's why you don't want to go back?" He told the blond boy. Naruto nodded with a small frown as Raikage turned to Yugito with a small smile.

"Well Yugito Nii. You found him and your going to watch him. He said he's going to be the strongest shinobi right?" He asked to which Yugito chuckled, but nodded nonetheless. Raikage turned to the kid as Naruto stood up straight.

"Well, you, Kirabi will train him to be a good shinobi," Raikage said to him. Yugito nodded with a bow as Naruto turned to the man next to the Raikage. Naruto smiled as he saw the man walk up to him.

"Hey yo kid. I see you hangin' with Yugi-chan. You an alright boy. Eight's gonna teach ya' real good. Be prepared fo' da famous B-sama's training," Kirabi rapped as Naruto, Yugito, and Raikage sweatdropped. Yugito leaned next to Naruto and smiled.

"You'll get used to him in no time Naruto-kun," Yugito told him. Naruto nodded to her while he turned to see Kirabi with his fist out. Naruto looked at it confused, but put up his own as he bumped fists with Kirabi.

"You a good kid. I look forward to trainin' you. Be prepared for me Oh Yeah!" Kirabi said to him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as he and Yugito turned to leave along with Kirabi leaving Raikage in the room.

"It seems that the kid will get stronger. I have o say that Konoha is quite sad for doing such a thing to the boy. Oh well, it's past. This village is going to get more interesting," Raikage said as he continued to do his paperwork.

_**With Yugito, Naruto, and Kirabi**_

All three exited the office as they came back to the village district. Yugito continued to hold Naruto's hand while Kirabi walked along with them. Yugito turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Want me to show you around the village Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he ran a bit ahead. Kirabi smirked as Yugito turned to him.

"What's so funny?" She asked him. Kirabi soon made a beat as Yugito sighed.

"I see miss two tails gettin' close to Little Nine. I feel the sparks comin' up from you two. Two-tails got a thing for lil nine," Kirabi said to her. Yugito blushed with a stutter as she huffed, much to Kirabi's entertainment. Both turned back to see Naruto waving at them as they walked up to him to show the blond around the village for his first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm going to play with the ages a bit so bear with me on that. Instead of six, I'll make Naruto eight years old. People asked about Yugito and I had her at Nineteen, but I'll reduce it to sixteen. That's all people. I'll just say that Fem. Nibi and Fem. Kyuubi will be added also, but that's all.**

* * *

><p>Naruto continued to walk into the village as Kirabi and Yugito followed after him. Naruto had a never ending smile on his face on his face as he looked over the place. Yugito walked a bit faster to catch up with Naruto along with Kirabi. Yugito having caught up to Naruto stopped him for a minute as Naruto turned around to face her. Yugito gave him a soft smile as Kirabi managed to catch up to the two.<p>

"Well Naruto-kun, do you want to go home first or pick up your stuff for your training?" Yugito asked him. Naruto gave her a foxy grin as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really mind what we do first Yugito-chan. I'm not tired if that's what your wondering. Can we get my stuff first?" Naruto asked her. Yugito nodded with a chuckle as she, Naruto and Kirabi walked towards a weapons shop. Kirabi turned his head to the right and smiled as he pointed to a weapons.

"Hey yo Gaki. Dat place right here is da perfect place for you. Trust in da' famous B-sama's instincts," Kirabi rapped as Naruto and Yugito turned to the shop. Naruto's interest sparkled as he ran into the store as Yugito and Kirabi followed.

Naruto opened the door as he heard the bell ring signifying his presence along with his two new friends as he looked around the shop. Naruto stared in awe of everything as he wondered what he should get for his training. Naruto looked around as his eyes stopped on a few kunai and shuriken packs. Yugito and Kirabi stayed near the door as they wanted to see how Naruto shopped and if he would need their help with anything. Naruto, having spent most of his days running from the villagers and their tantrums about him, knew about the type of weapons which were good to use. Naruto picked up six standard kunai and shuriken sets and took them to the counter for purchase. Yugito turned to the cashier and smiled as she pulled out her wallet.

"How much for all this stuff?" Yugito asked the man. Naruto was expecting to be turned away, but surprisingly he wasn't as the cashier went through everything and added the total.

"For all this it's 770.30 yen," the man said to her. Yugito nodded as she took out the required amount of money and paid the man. Naruto looked around the place a bit more as Kirabi came up to him.

"Hey kid, you gonna be my student. We gonna have ta' get you two cool swords for da trainin'," Bee told him. Naruto chuckled with a nod as Bee looked around the store for a sword for Naruto. Bee stopped at a katana and gave a big grin as he took the sword.

"Yo kid, check this piece of steel out. What do you think?" Bee said to Naruto. Naruto noticed the sword as he pulled it out of the sheath and gasped at the steel. It was pure white and rather long and heavy, but Naruto felt that he could hold it firmly in his hand without too much trouble. Bee nodded while he turned to the next sword. Bee took the second sword and inspected it as he looked at the one Naruto was holding. Bee nodded as he gave a thumbs up to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he too the sword from Bee and looked it over. Naruto, being a bit simple minded due to his age, could only hop up and down with excitement around the store. Yugito motioned for Naruto to put the swords on the counter as the man rag up the price for the two weapons as Yugito got ready to pay, but was stopped by Bee.

"Whoa there Yugi-chan. I'll take care of these two swords. The boy and I gonna have a real fun time wit' these," Bee told her. Yugito gave Bee a blank look, but nodded as she backed away. Bee walked up to the man and took out some money.

"What's da price for these swords baby?" Bee asked as the store owner sweatdropped.

"The cost is 26,960.50 yen," The man said to Bee. Bee gasped as he stepped back and placed his hand over his heart.

"The people are ruthless. They gonna bleed me dry. I can't take much more of dis," Bee said as Yugito face-palmed herself. Naruto chuckled at his antics as Bee paid for the swords. Naruto, Yugito, and Bee collected everything and walked to Yugito's house, which wasn't very far.

_**Yugito's House**_

Everyone arrived at Yugito's house as Naruto took in it's features. The house wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It looked rather quaint for a living space. The house had a bunch of slid-in doors as Yugito opened the front door for Naruto and Bee. Naruto came into the house as he took off some shoes along with Bee. Yugito took them to the living room as everyone set Naruto's things on the couch. Everyone sat in the room a bit as Bee and Yugito glanced at Naruto for a few minutes. Naruto feeling their stares turned to each of them and made a blank face as he wondered why they were staring.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked them. Yugito and Bee turned to each other and nodded as Yugito sat a bit closer to Naruto and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, do you remember when you told me how you were treated back in Konoha?" Yugito told him. Naruto nodded as he wondered where this was going, but didn't think to hard about it. Bee narrowed his eyes behind his glasses as a frown became visible on his face. Yugito decided to continue as she braced Naruto for their news.

"Naruto-kun, we think you are one of the containers of a Bijuu," Yugito told him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the new word and gave a confused look.

"What's a bijuu?" Naruto asked her. Yugito turned to Bee as he had the most experience in things like that as Bee stood up.

"A bijuu is also known as a tailed beast. They are literally large amounts of chakra that are given a human form. People tend to fear them for their power and all are placed inside a host or as people call them 'jinchuuriki'," Bee finished as Naruto took the words in. Naruto was finally beginning to understand. The glares, the hunts, and the constant neglect. All if it was beginning to make sense as Naruto looked down at the floor.

"So I'm a jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked them. Yugito and Bee nodded as they knew Naruto had to hear this. Naruto nearly cried as Yugito took him into a hug.

"But you aren't a demon Naruto-kun. Don't let anyone tell you any different," Yugito told him. Naruto stayed silent for a few minutes as Bee and Yugito wondered if they should have told him this early. Naruto looked back up at them and gave them a small reassuring smile that he was okay to continue with the conversation. Bee and Yugito took the suggestion as Naruto decided to ask a question.

"So how many bijuu are there? And which one do I have?" Naruto asked them. Yugito and Bee glanced at each other and nodded as they turned back to Naruto.

"There are a total of nine bijuu in the world. I would have to figure that you have the Kyuubi," Bee told him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him as he wondered about it.

"So does that mean I have the strongest bijuu in terms of the number of tails?" Naruto asked them with a little excitement in his voice. Yugito and Bee chuckled as they wondered if they were worried for nothing.

"Yeah Naruto-kun, you have the strongest bijuu. I'm actually surprised it didn't overtake you," Yugito told him. Naruto shuddered at the feeling of being overtaken by someone, but dismissed the thought as he turned back to Bee and Yugito.

"So how do you two know so much about the bijuu?" Naruto asked them. Bee and Yugito smirked as Bee pointed to himself.

"Please gaki, you lookin at the da' famous jinchuuriki of da Hachibi," Bee told him. Naruto gasped as he turned to Yugito. Yugito chuckled as she pointed to herself also.

"I'm the jinchuuriki of the Nibi," Yugito told him. Naruto gasped a bit wider as both jinchuuriki chuckled at his reaction.

"Y-Your both jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked them still in slight wonder of them. Both nodded with smiles on their faces as Naruto stood up.

"Can you talk to your bijuu?" Naruto asked them. Both sent him a blank look before bursting out in laughter. Naruto blushed in slight embarrassment as he wondered if he said something wrong. Both calmed down soon enough as Yugito decided to answer Naruto's question.

"Yes we can Naruto-kun. It's one of the many things jinchuuriki can do along with accessing their respective bijuu's chakra. We have to train to use it effectively," Yugito told him. Naruto nodded in understanding as he sat on the floor.

"Can I talk to mine?" Naruto asked with the word 'excited' written over his face. Yugito sweatdropped while Bee gave a thumbs up to Naruto as he sat down also.

"Sure kid. Just sat down right there and focus for a few seconds. You will know where you are soon enough," Bee told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he sat in a meditative pose and concentrated for a few minutes. Naruto opened his eyes as he stared at the sewer-like structure that was his mind. Naruto walked around for a while as he came up to some giant gates as his eyes zoomed in a small piece of paper that said 'seal'. Naruto walked up to the gates, but couldn't see anyone as he decided to be a little reckless and walked past the gates. Naruto walked deeper past the gates until he turned his head fast. Naruto looked around, but saw no one as he continued deeper. Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched as he stopped for a second and looked at the water. Naruto gasped softly as he saw a tall figure behind him. Naruto moved his eyes to the side as he saw the figure give a smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Naruto gasped as he turned around fast and accidently dropped in the water as he stared at a red-haired woman. The woman had a blank look on her face, but chuckled then laughed as she held her sides. Naruto huffed as he glared at her which only served to make her smile more. Naruto smirked as he got up and splashed some of the water at her. Said woman stopped laughing as she looked at her wet clothes. The woman glared at Naruto, but stopped as she saw his smile. The woman softly chuckled and began to wring out her wet hair. Naruto sat down as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry for that. I couldn't help myself," Naruto told her. The woman turned to him and chuckled again as she sat down across from him.

"**It's alright I guess. I love a good joke," **she told him. Naruto nodded as he smiled at her.

"So who are you?" Naruto asked her. Said woman scratched the side of her cheek and gave a small grin.

"**I'm Kyuubi. I'm your bijuu Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto widened his eyes as he stared at the hot looking woman in front of him. Naruto was totally surprised. To him, Kyuubi seemed like the nicest person aside from Yugito-chan and Kirabi. Kyuubi chuckled as she stood up deciding to answer Naruto's unspoken question.

"**I'm in my human form. I don't use the giant fox form that most people see me as often as I should,"** Kyuubi responded bringing Naruto out of his daze. Naruto absently nodded as he steadily rose to his feet also.

"How do people call you scary or demon? You seem so nice," Naruto told her. Kyuubi hid a small blush that Naruto missed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"**I know. It's like people haven't seen a giant fo with nine tails before,"** Kyuubi said with a pout. Naruto broke out into a laugh as he wondered if having a bijuu was this exciting for Yugito and Bee.

"They probably haven't Kyuubi-chan. Don't you think people would be scared of a giant fox with nine tails?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi stopped her pout, but crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she nodded.

"**Well it's not my fault that people are cowards. I'm generally peaceful. I'm the type of person if left alone will leave others alone. Your the only person not to be afraid of me," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto sweatdropped as he scratched his cheek.

"Well you didn't show up as a giant fox so I think that had something to do with it," Naruto told her. Kyuubi widened her eyes slightly and nodded as both she and Naruto sat back down to have a small conversation.

"**So to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my landlord?" **Kyuubi asked him. Naruto smirked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I came to see if I could talk to you like Yugito-chan and Bee. They told me that it wasn't hard to do and I just came here to see you. I wanted to know if you wanted to be friends or at least acquaintances," Naruto told her. Kyuubi cocked her head to the side as she raised an eyebrow.

"**You want to be friends with the main cause for your former villages' hatred of you?" **Kyuubi asked him. Naruto's smile faltered a bit, but came back fast as Naruto crashed into her giving her a hug. Kyuubi gasped as this was the last thing she expected from him as Naruto decided to speak.

"From how you were earlier I can only wonder if you did it on purpose or accidently," Naruto told her. Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto let go and stepped back. Naruto reached out his hand and allowed Kyuubi to stand. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow again at his kindness. Seeing his smile, Kyuubi nearly lost her mind as she took a deep breath and let her feelings go.

"**Why don't you hate me! I more than half expected you to shout at me when I told you my name. How are you not mad that I made your life miserable?" **Kyuubi nearly shouted causing Naruto's smile to fade as he looked at the ground. Kyuubi gasped as she slightly covered her mouth and looked at Naruto. Kyuubi frowned as Naruto continued to look at the ground.

"**Naruto-kun?"** Kyuubi said wondering if she did something wrong. Naruto's eyes slowly came back up as he showed a bright determination in them. Kyuubi was taken aback by the fire in his eyes as Naruto gave her his best smile.

"I can't say for sure if your at fault or not Kyuubi-chan, but I highly doubt your evil. If you were evil you wouldn't have been such good company. I'm sure you and I can be friends," Naruto told her. Kyuubi widened her eyes as Naruto stuck out his hand at her.

"Well Kyuubi-chan? Will you help me become a great shinobi along with Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi seemed too stunned to answer, but slowly brought out her hand as she shook Naruto's hand. Naruto gave her his trademark smile as Kyuubi gave him a soft smile. Naruto soon got a gleam in his eye which made Kyuubi shudder slightly as Naruto sat back down.

"Alright Kyuubi-chan, let's talk terms of agreement," Naruto told her. Kyuubi dropped her jaw slightly at his new behavior, but chuckled with a nod soon enough as she sat down.

_**Outside the Mindscape**_

Yugito and Bee continued to watch Naruto as they wondered what was going on inside his mind. Yugito almost grew slightly concerned as Bee reassured her that Naruto would be fine. Yugito sighed as they continued to watch Naruto as said blond opened his eyes. As Naruto opened his eyes he met the intense gazes of Yugito and Bee on him as they wanted to know what happened with Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto smiled as a way of taunting them which worked really well on Yugito as she tapped her arm repeatedly waiting for Naruto's answer.

"So kid. How did it go? Hangin' with da' Kyuubi?" Bee asked him. Naruto smiled as he decided to answer Bee's question and Yugito's unspoken questions.

"It went very well. She's quite nice and really cute. She's not at all mean like people say she is. If anything, she's quite the prankster," Naruto told them. Yugito and Bee raised a few curious eyebrows at his word as they wondered what the two talked about. Naruto took a small breath as he continued.

"She said we could be friends and we even struck a deal with each other," Naruto told them.

"And what kind of deal was that?" Yugito asked with a slight worry for Naruto in her voice. Naruto chuckled as he turned to Yugito to answer her question.

"We struck a deal that allows me to currently use two tails of her chakra since I would have to wait to control the others. In that exchange, she gets access to my senses, but I can cut her off if I want to. We also stay in telepathic contact for our own special purposes," Naruto told them. Bee and Yugito nodded in understanding as Yugito sighed.

"What's wrong Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked her as Bee turned to her also. Yugito looked from Naruto to Bee and back as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm jealous Naruto-kun. Kyuubi sounds very reasonable for a bijuu. At least your bijuu doesn't have a perverted mind," Yugito said as Naruto and Bee raised their eyebrows at her.

"**That's mean kitten. I'm not perverted...much. However, little Naruto is so cute. Can I have him kitten?" **Nibi asked her as Yugito forced back a blush from coming to her face. Yugito sighed again as she decided to take to her tenant.

"_Nibi why are you always like this? You are perverted. Ever since I met Naruto-kun, you've been assaulting me with questions of why I don't claim him for a mate. How wrong are you Nibi?" _Yugito asked in thought as Nibi chuckled in her cage.

"**It's not my fault that little Naruto-kun's got that fire in his eyes that would just make any woman-,"**

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence Nibi!" _Yugito yelled out in thought as Nibi laughed in her cage.

"**Maybe you should stop focusing on me and look back to Naruto-kun and Bee, cause to them you've been making weird faces for a while now," **Nibi told her. Yugito snapped out of her connection to Nibi as she did indeed see Naruto and Bee looking at her like she had gone insane with her emotions that ranged from blushing to slight irritation. Yugito blushed from the embarrassment as she slowly opened her mouth.

"What are you two looking at? Bee, shouldn't you start training Naruto-kun. You should go do that," Yugito said fast as she ran out the living room. Naruto sweatdropped along with Bee as said man stood to his feet.

"She's right lil nine. No time to be sittin around. Let's go out back and I will begin your training," Bee told him. Naruto nodded as Bee gave him a change of clothes as Naruto grabbed all of his equipment and ran out back with Bee to begin his training.

_**With Yugito**_

Yugito ran up to her room and closed the door as she tried to calm the blush from the embarrassing scene she just had. While she tried to get her blush down, Yugito could only narrow her eyes as she heard Nibi laughing as she rolled around in her cage. Yugito sighed as she wondered why she had to endure the most pervert minded bijuu out of all the nine.

_**With Bee and Naruto**_

Bee and Naruto stood in the back of the house as Naruto waited for Bee's training. Naruto placed all his weapons in a pouch, but left his swords in the house as he wasn't ready to use those just yet. Bee smirked as his new student.

"Alright lil nine. We gonna start you off on some endurance training. You ain't got the body you ain't gonna get the control. Start doing some push-ups and sit-ups and laps around the house until I stop you," Bee told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he start doing his push-ups just like Bee ordered. Bee nodded as he left Naruto outside and went inside the house. Bee sat on the couch and sighed as he decided to talk to his bijuu.

"**So you have hopes for that kid?"** The Hachibi asked his partner. Bee smirked as he laid on the Hachibi's forehead.

"He's a good kid. He'll go far. I'm sure of it. He's even got Miss Kyuubi on his side," Bee said as Hachibi made a low grumble.

"**She always did have weird interests when it came to guys. She's just like Nibi,"** Hachibi said as Bee began to rap, much to his tenant's annoyance.

"Hey yo both Kyuubi and Nibi got a thing for lil nine. Little Nine is quite the man for a boy. Dat kid knows how to do his thing without even knowing it," Bee rapped as Hachibi sweatdropped at his actions.

"**Remind me why we're partners again. I'm sure I must have been insane at the time,"** Hachibi said to Bee. Bee gasped as he fell back on Hachibi's head.

"Oh my heart's a bleedin'. My partner is a cold hearted Octo-bull," Bee rapped again as Hachibi wondered how he could kill Bee without himself dying to relieve himself of his partner's rapping.

_**Later that Day**_

Naruto huffed as he dropped to the ground in exhaustion of his efforts as he felt the burning or his arms and legs from the stamina training. Bee came out of the house and clapped as Naruto glared at the man.

"Good job lil nine. You got some impressive stamina there. That's all for today. You lasted longer than I thought you would," Bee told him. Naruto sighed as he dropped to the ground with a smile on his face as Bee plopped the boy on his shoulder and walked into the house. By this time, Yugito was out of her room as she saw the exhausted Naruto on Bee's shoulder.

"You sure made him endure that stamina training," Yugito said as Bee put Naruto on the couch. Bee turned to Yugito and smirked as he threw his hands out.

"Da kid's tough Yugi-chan. I've never seen some much energy in one kid since you. He's going to be interesting," Bee said as Yugito rolled her eyes at his rapping, never seeing the purpose to it, but didn't say anything. Yugito looked at Naruto's sleeping face. Yugito gave a small smile which didn't go unnoticed by Bee as the man smiled.

"Wanna kiss his cheek Yugi-chan?" Bee asked as Yugito gave a small blush as she stuttered at his question.

"S-Shut it Bee. I'm not like that," Yugito said as she stormed off into the kitchen to make Naruto something to eat for when he woke up. Bee chuckled as he, just like Nibi, wasn't going to let this go so easily. For both it was always rare to see a flustered Yugito as she was never interesting in any type of guy. Neither Bee nor Nibi were going to let her live without doing this on a daily basis. They both just found a good source for entertainment.

_**Nighttime**_

Naruto squinted his eyes as he opened them to see he was on the couch in the living room. Naruto struggled to get up, but for all his life couldn't as the pain in his arms and legs weighed him down. Kyuubi decided to speak as she heard Naruto struggle.

"**You know the saying Naruto-kun. No pain no gain,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto chuckled as he withstood the pain from his chuckle as he decided to respond to Kyuubi and her remark.

"Whoever said that obviously had a few problems in the head," Naruto replied. Kyuubi stifled a laugh as her jailor, but nodded in agreement as Naruto turned to see Yugito coming downstairs to see him awake.

"Oh Naruto-kun, your up. Well I made you some dinner so let's go eat," Yugito told him. At the sound of the word 'food' Naruto forgot the pain and moved fast the kitchen as Yugito saw only a yellow blur run past her. Yugito turned her head to the kitchen to see Naruto waiting for her as she entered the room. Yugito prepared a plate for Naruto while Naruto took out the chair for Yugito. Yugito accepted the gesture of gentlemanliness as she sat down in the chair. Naruto sat in his own seat as both said grace and dug into the food. Naruto gasped as he gave a wide smile as Yugito looked at his reaction.

"How is it?" Yugito asked him. Naruto smiled with a quick nod of approval.

"It's amazing Yugito-chan. Your a good cook. I love it," Naruto told her. Yugito chuckled with a nod as she ate her food also. Naruto looked around the room, then turned back to Yugito.

"Where is Bee-san?" Naruto asked her. Yugito swallowed her food as she decided to answer Naruto's question.

"He left awhile ago. He said he would come tomorrow for more of your training. I'll be helping tomorrow also so it'll be a bit tougher for you," Yugito told him with a playful voice. Naruto groaned as he wondered how he got such a fate.

"He also said he would bring you some clothes tomorrow since we didn't get you any today," Yugito told him. Naruto nodded as he finished his food along with Yugito as Naruto looked around while Yugito grabbed a glass of milk.

"Where do I sleep Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked her. Yugito smiled as she took him to the extra room she had while drinking her glass of milk. Yugito opened the door as Naruto came inside.

"This is your room Naruto-kun. Use it well. You can bring your stuff in later. For now, you should get some sleep for tomorrow," Yugito told him. Naruto nodded in agreement as Yugito closed the door.

"See you tomorrow Yugito-chan," Naruto told her. Yugito smiled with a nod as she left. Naruto glanced over his room as he took off the clothes that Bee gave him. Naruto stayed in his T-shirt and boxers as he climbed into bed.

"Well this was an interesting day," Naruto said as he heard the soft voice of his tenant.

"**I'll say it was. I got to meet my jailor and he is quite the good guy. I'm glad I made a deal with him," **Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded.

"I'm glad also Kyuubi-chan. Well I have to go to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow. Good night," Naruto said to her. Kyuubi nodded as she spoke before breaking the connection.

"**Good night Naruto-kun. Talk to you tomorrow or I'll assault your dreams with certain images,"** Kyuubi said with a smirk. Naruto shuddered slightly as he opened his eyes fast.

"You wouldn't dare!" Naruto said as Kyuubi scoffed.

"**Try me Naruto-kun,"** Kyuubi told him. Naruto cursed as he closed his eyes and turned off the lights knowing that he was going to be tired tomorrow morning.

_**Back in Konoha**_

People still seemed to be celebrating the fact that the hated Kyuubi brat was gone as Sarutobi looked in shame of his village. While doing some paperwork, someone shunshined into the office messing up the papers. Sarutobi looked at the person and could tell they were far from happy.

"Sarutobi, what the hell do you mean you lost Naruto?" the man said as Sarutobi looked down at the desk.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, but we have no idea where he is. I'm still hoping that they didn't kill him. I don't know what to do," Sarutobi told him. Jiraiya cursed as he slammed his hand into the wall cracking it slightly making some of the anbu hidden in the room flinch in fear. Jiraiya turned to leave as Sarutobi stopped him.

"Jiraiya where are you going?" Sarutobi asked as Jiraiya scoffed at his sensei.

"I'm going to find my godson. I can't believe I left him like this. Sarutobi if I find out that these villagers killed him. You, them, and anyone else better pray to Kami that I don't find the people who did do it or I will unleash all hell on them," Jiraiya said with a face that made even Sarutobi sweat. Sarutobi sighed with a nod as he sat back in his chair as Jiraiya walked out the room.

"I'm sorry for all of this Minato. I should have done better with protecting your son. You must be so distraught at your villagers for how they are acting," Sarutobi said he sighed and went back to his paperwork.

_**Back In Kumo**_

The night air reigned in Konoha as the full moon was in full bloom over the sky. Naruto slept peacefully in his new bed as he silently cursed his luck of having Kyuubi put images of a certain blond woman in Naruto's mind as he slept. Naruto grumbled quietly as he spoke in his sleep.

"I'm gonna make you regret this Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said in sleepy voice which made Kyuubi chuckle at his embarrassment over the dreams she was sending him. Kyuubi was going to have so much fun with her new partner. She just knew it for a fact.


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Month Later**_

Naruto came out of his room with a smile on his face as he was ready for another day of training with Bee and Yugito. Naruto had gotten used to life in Kumo and could honestly say that Kumo was much better than Konoha ever was. Naruto's was much liked by most of Kumo as the blond always brought a smile to people's faces. Like Bee and Yugito, Naruto didn't attend the academy so it was up to Bee and Yugito to help him with his own studies and training. Naruto grimaced as he remembered that Yugito was a strict person when it came to train. Two weeks ago, Naruto could say that he had been put through hell with Yugito's training. Yugito had him go through so many physical exercises that he couldn't lift his arms for the first three days. Naruto however, never complained as he found Yugito's softer side when they weren't training. Naruto and Yugito became closer over the few weeks as Yugito managed to teach Naruto about what chakra was along with giving him his first jutsu. Bee gave Naruto some chakra paper to find out his affinity. To their shock, Naruto had an affinity for fuuton, raiton and katon which made things perfect for them. Yugito decided to teach Naruto his first katon jutsu which involved making multiple fire cats and firing them at enemies. Naruto managed to make an adaptation of it and decided to make foxes instead of cats out of some kind of respect for Kyuubi.

Naruto and Kyuubi also got closer as Kyuubi found Naruto entertaining in more ways than one. For Kyuubi, Naruto was certainly the best way to pass the time while being in a cage. Kyuubi managed to teach Naruto the kage bunshin jutsu since she felt he earned it for forgiving her. Needless to say, when Yugito found out about it...Naruto could almost hate Kyuubi for giving him the damned jutsu.

Naruto walked from his room to the shower door and knocked so as not to have a repeat of the last time to which Naruto and Yugito couldn't stare at each other for a whole day.

"Yugito-chan are you in there?" Naruto asked. Silence reigned in the bathroom as Naruto gulped and twisted the handle on the door. Naruto opened the door and looked around to see no one inside and sighed as he took off his clothes. Naruto grabbed a towel and stepped into the shower. Naruto's had become slightly taller thanks to his training and his body grew more defined. Muscles started to be evident, but not too much so. Naruto allowed the warm water to wash off his body as he scrubbed his blond hair. Naruto stayed in the warm water for about ten minutes, then left and went back to his room. Naruto wore a dark red muscle shirt with some tight black jeans as he strapped the two swords, that Bee bought him, on his back. Naruto looked into mirror and nodded with an approving grin as he left his room. Naruto came into the kitchen to see Yugito at the table with a bowl of soup and rice along with a plate of fish. Naruto found it weird that Yugito could like fish so much, but decided to think it had something to do with Nibi being a cat. Naruto sat down to his breakfast and gave a small smile to Yugito.

"Good morning Yugito-chan," Naruto said to her. Yugito looked up from her food and smiled as she set the food down on the table.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. Are you ready to continue your training?" Yugito asked him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he took his chopsticks and ate his breakfast with Yugito in silence. Both finished their dishes rather quickly as they put both their dishes in the sink and left. Naruto decided to do his usual and ran a few laps around the hours while Yugito did some stretches. Naruto noticed one very weird position she was in as he wondered how her body could be that flexible.

"**It's one of the benefits of being the Nibi jinchuuriki," **Kyuubi said deciding to include herself in Naruto's thoughts.

"Ahh good morning Kyuubi-chan. So that's why she can do that. It looks painful," Naruto said to which Kyuubi laughed.

"**For other people it would be painful. Those aren't stretches that a normal human can do," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded as he continued to run, oblivious to the conversation Yugito was having with her own tenant.

"**I'm telling you Kitten, you should take him now before any other girls try to get him. You can't lose such a stunning young man Kitten," **Nibi said as Yugito rolled her eyes in frustration and annoyance. Yugito tried to ignore her tenant, but having Nibi connected to her thoughts wasn't the best of ideas.

"_Nibi, leave me alone. Why are you trying to set me up with Naruto-kun? I'm eight years older than him. You seem to be quite into my love life lately," _Yugito thought as Nibi twirled around her cage in laughter at Yugito's words which made the blond woman raise an eyebrow as she wondered what was so funny.

"**What love life Kitten? You haven't been interested in any guy that has approached you. Your the one who's quite popular with the guys, yet your too stubborn. As far as I'm concerned, Naruto-kun's the only one you've let get close to you since Bee and Raikage," **Nibi said as if she was trying to make a point to which she was. Yugito sighed as she ended her stretching and got down on the ground to do some sit-ups.

"We're not discussing this Nibi. Besides I don't think Naruto-kun would like me anyway," Yugito said as she huffed to finish her warm-up sit, completely oblivious to Nibi's devious smile.

"**Really? Because I've noticed him stealing a few glances at you over the past few weeks. He was even looking at you a few minutes ago," **Nibi said which caused Yugito to suddenly stop in mid rise of her sit-up. Yugito took a glance to her left to see Naruto doing some push-ups, but for some reason his eyes weren't looking at the ground. More like they were trying to avoid hers. Yugito gave a slight blush as Nibi rolled around in her cage with a laugh. Yugito stopped her sit-ups and walked over to Naruto as the blond finished his set and sat on the ground. Yugito sat next to Naruto and stole a glance at him as she decided to start the training.

"Alright then Naruto-kun, let's with you going over some chakra control exercises. You are going to climb this mountain top using nothing, but your chakra. I want you to keep this up until Bee arrives," Yugito said to him. Naruto nodded as he applied chakra to his feet and ran at the mountain. Yugito decided to do that same as she followed after Naruto. Yugito ran up the mountain with a smile on her face as she passed Naruto who gasped at her speed.

"No fair Yugito-chan," Naruto yelled which caused Yugito to turn her head while continuing to run.

"Life's not fair Naruto-kun," Yugito yelled back to him. Naruto gave a hidden smirk across his face s he formed a simple handsign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as eight clones came into existence. All the clones smirked as one of them grabbed the real Naruto's feet. All the clones continued to grab the other's feet until the last one came as he twirled them all. Yugito turned her head and gasped as she saw seven Narutos skyrocket up to her. Naruto's eyes met Yugito's eyes for a split second, but he passed her as the other six came in front of her.

"It seems life is fairer to me than you Yugito-chan," Naruto said as he disappeared into the clouds. Yugito narrowed her eyes with a slight grin as she pumped more chakra into her feet and sprinted off.

Naruto was feeling good as the wind brushed his face. Naruto planted his feet back onto the mountain and ran, but gasped as he slowly slid back down. Naruto noticed that the mountain was steeper than before and had to be careful. Naruto slowly walked up the steep mountain side and could only wonder how far he had gone. Naruto then made the mistake of looking down and dropped his jaw as he saw how small Yugito's house was from the height. Naruto's vision blurred slightly as he turned back around fast.

_"Note to self: Never look down ever again,"_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto managed to keep up his chakra control as he felt himself breathing a lot harder now.

"Naruto-kun stop!" Yugito yelled as Naruto turned his head to see Yugito not far behind him. Naruto obeyed as he waited for Yugito to catch up to him. Yugito, wasted no time and came up to Naruto with a slight smile.

"I didn't expect you to get this far up the mountain. You should come back down now. The further you go, the harder it is to breathe. You even got further than I did when I tried it. Right here is where most chunin to low jounin level people are. I'm impressed," Yugito told Naruto. Naruto gave a grin from the praise as he and Yugito descended the mountain. Naruto found his breathing much easier as he stared back at the mountain. Naruto suddenly gave a small smile as Yugito, Nibi, and Kyuubi sweatdropped.

"_I better watch him now. He's going to try and conquer the mountain. Why shouldn't I be surprised by that?" _Yugito thought as the two jinchuuriki turned back to see Bee waiting for them.

"Hey ya fools. I saw ya tryin to tackle da mountain. Ya gotta aim higher to be gettin stronger," Bee said as Naruto and Yugito nodded in agreement. Yugito walked up to be and turned back to Naruto.

"So what are we teaching him today? We've warmed up enough and I was going to review the Kage bunshin jutsu with him, but after that exercise I think he's got that down. So what do we do?" Yugito asked Bee. Bee took a thinking pose as Naruto waited for his instructions.

"How's da kid's taijutsu coming?" Bee asked her. Yugito turned back to Naruto and gave a soft smile.

"It's coming well. I didn't teach him the academy style as it has too many faults in it. So I simply taught him my Neko taijutsu. Thanks to Kyuubi, Naruto seems to use it quite well, I should say almost as good as me," Yugito responded. Bee nodded with a grin which made Yugito slightly nervous. Naruto raised an eyebrow at both of them as Bee walked up to Naruto.

"Hey Lil Nine, I think your ready to be a genin now," Bee said as Naruto's eyes beamed and Yugito dropped her jaw slightly. Bee gave him a thumbs up as Yugito placed her hand on Bee's shoulder.

"Bee don't you think that's rushing it? Normally all the academy students graduate at either eleven or twelve. Naruto-kun might be too young to start his career as a shinobi," Yugito said knowing the dangers of actual ninja duty. Bee smirked as he turned to Yugito and placed his arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't be like dat Yugi-chan. I was a genin at age ten. You were a genin at nine. Why shouldn't Lil Nine become one at eight?" Bee asked her. Yugito wanted to say something, but couldn't as she knew Bee had a point. Both of them were given special exceptions in becoming genin early. Yugito sighed as she looked from Bee to Naruto and back. Yugito walked up to Naruto and smiled.

"I think Naruto-kun should decide. It's his future after all," Yugito said to Bee. Bee nodded in agreement as both turned to Naruto. Naruto took a thinking pose for a few minutes to decide and smiled as he turned to the two jinchuuriki.

"I would like to become a genin," Naruto told them. Yugito gave a small smile while Bee nodded.

"Da kid's made his choice Yugi-chan. Let's take him to Bro," Bee said to her. Yugito nodded as the three jinchuuriki went to the Raikage Mansion to update Raikage about Naruto.

_**Raikage Mansion**_

Raikage simply doing paperwork as he mentally cursed the large stacks of documents to his left. Raikage sighed as he wondered if he could simply burn the paper with his raiton affinity. Raikage was soon brought out of his rage by the sound of the door opening to see his assistant come in through the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Raikage-sama, but you have guests," The dark colored woman said to him. Raikage thanked the heavens for whoever it was and grinned at her.

"Thank you Mabui. Send them in," Raikage said to her. Mabui nodded and quickly left as Raikage wondered who it was that wanted to see him. After 5 minutes of waiting, Raikage saw the door open again to see Bee, Naruto, and Yugito come through the door.

"Hey Bro, how's it going with da paperwork?" Bee asked while Raikage grumbled. Naruto chuckled as, but stopped as everyone got serious. Raikage turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Haven't seen you for a while kid. How you been?" He decided to ask. Naruto smiled and stepped forward.

"I've been good A-sama," Naruto said to him. Raikage nodded as he turned to Yugito.

"So what's the matter?" Raikage asked them. Bee and Yugito turned to each other and nodded as they turned back to Raikage.

"We believe that Naruto-kun is ready to become a genin for Kumo," Yugito said to him. Raikage raised an eyebrow at them then looked down at Naruto.

"Are you two sure? He's only been here a month and a few weeks," Raikage asked them. Yugito and Bee nodded with confidence as they brought Naruto forward.

"And thanks to our training he is currently stronger than any fresh out of the academy student. The kid's more than ready for this bro," Bee said with a thumbs up. Raikage turned to Yugito then Bee and then to Naruto. Raikage smirked as he got up from his desk and walked until he was in front of Naruto.

"So you're ready to become a genin?" Raikage asked. Naruto immediately nodded with a confident grin as Raikage smirked.

"Alright then. Normally you would have to wait like all the other kids, but I don't think theirs anything that really normal about you," Raikage said aiming for that to be in a nice way. Naruto managed to pick up on that and nodded as Raikage brought Bee and Yugito to his side.

"Alright Naruto. You will go through three parts of this exam. First is the written exam, second is the jutsu portion and third is a little spar with either Yugito or Bee here," Raikage told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as Raikage motioned for Mabui.

"Yes Raikage-sama?" Mabui said as she looked briefly at Naruto and gave a small smile which Naruto returned with his own smile.

"Take Naruto to an examination room and give him a written exam. Apparently he wasn't to be the youngest kid to become a genin," Raikage said to which Mabui chuckled. Mabui nodded and took Naruto's hand as both left the main room. Yugito and Bee smiled at each other as they decided to wait for Naruto to be finished.

Naruto and Mabui walked to an empty room used for council meetings as Naruto sat in a chair and Mabui gave him a simple paper and a pencil.

"Alright Naruto. I'll wait till your finished. Don't rush and take all the time you need," Mabui told him. Naruto simply nodded and grinned as he sat in a chair with the paper in front of him. Mabui sat in a chair on the opposite side of where Naruto was sitting and took out a book to read. Naruto took the pencil and glanced at the test. Naruto softly chuckled at the fact that everything was about Kumo though he shouldn't have been surprised. Naruto seemed to know most of the question simply from the books Yugito gave him to read over the month. Naruto wrote down everything as best he could. Naruto even got some help from Kyuubi as she told him the answers to this that he normally wouldn't know. Within 20 minutes, Naruto finished his paper and handed it to Mabui.

"I'm finished Mabui-san," Naruto said to her. Mabui nodded as she took the paper and escorted Naruto back to the main room.

"Raikage-sama, Naruto-san is finished with his examination. I will grade his exam and will return shortly," Mabui said with a bow as she left. Naruto gave his never ending smile as Yugito, Bee and Raikage got up from their seats.

"Alright then Naruto we will start the jutsu portion of the exam. Come with us outside," Raikage said as all four people left the building. Raikage brought them to an open field and turned to Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, Bee told me about your affinities so for the jutsu portion I want you to do one type of jutsu for each affinity," Raikage told him. Naruto nodded as he walked a little further into the field for a safe distance. Raikage waved for Naruto to start as the blond went through multiple handsigns.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa( Wind Release: Great Breakthrough),"** Naruto yelled as he sent a massive gust of wind towards the group. Yugito, Bee, and Raikage braced themselves for the wind as the were knocked back a few feet. Naruto released the jutsu as he saw Raikage wave his hand. Naruto sheepishly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as Raikage and Bee clapped. Yugito was happy that Naruto was able to do it, but cursed that she didn't have her hair set for it as she tried to bring it back to it's original shape. Raikage waved his hand for Naruto to continue as to which the blond nodded. Naruto went through more handsigns and pumped an electrical current through his right hand.

"**Raiton: Kaminari no Jishin( Lightning Release: Thunder Quake)," **Naruto yelled as he slammed the ground causing a medium sized wave of lightning to spread across the ground nearly hitting Bee, Yugito and Raikage, but managed to stop in time. Raikage smirked at the small hole Naruto made in the ground while Bee clapped. Yugito gave a small smile, but turned to Bee with the all to innocent smile that made Bee sweat.

"Bee when we get back, your going to tell me how Naruto-kun knows that jutsu," Yugito said as Bee nodded though quivered slightly. Raikage laughed at them both, but everyone turned their attention to Naruto who was ready for the signal to continue. Raikage waved his hand as Naruto did the tiger seal and breathed deeply.

"**Katon: Kitsune no Hinotama( Fire Release: Demon Fox Fireball),"** Naruto yelled as he shot seven fox looking fireballs into a mountain side causing a considerable amount of damage. Naruto huffed slightly as he felt his chakra get slightly winded, but shook it off and stood tall from his achievement. Raikage nodded as he and two jinchuuriki came to Naruto.

"Good Lil Nine. I'm impressed with da skills," Bee said to him. Naruto nodded as Raikage pointed to Bee or Yugito.

"Next is a light spar. Pick your opponent and you must fight them with as much skill as you are able for 1 hour. The only rule is no ninjutsu or genjutsu," Raikage told him. Naruto nodded with a smile as he turned from Yugito to Bee and back. Naruto did this process multiple times, but stopped and pointed to his target.

"I'll take Yugi-chan," Naruto said which surprised all three of them. Yugito gave a grin and stood across from Naruto.

"I won't go easy on you simply because I like you Naruto-kun," Yugito told him. Naruto gave a slight blush while Nibi decided to intervene.

"**So you do like him?" **Nibi asked to which Yugito blushed from the twisting way that Nibi used her words against her.

"_Not like that Baka Neko," _Yugito said to her tenant to which Nibi rolled her eyes with a smile. Naruto fought back the blush on his face as he took out his two swords.

"Bring it on Yugito-chan. I always wanted a cat to play with," Naruto said to which Yugito's eyebrow twitched. Raikage and Bee stifled their laughter as Yugito gave a smile.

"Let's go then Naruto-kun," Yugito told him. Naruto nodded as Raikage waved his hand for the fight to commence. Yugito wasted no time and dashed towards Naruto. Naruto gasped at the speed as he found himself flying through the air thanks to a kick from Yugito. Yugito gave a small as Naruto crashed into the base of the mountain. Naruto painfully chuckled as Yugito spoke from the center of the field.

"Cats can be quite vicious Naruto-kun," Yugito told him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and quickly rebounded as he got to his feet. Naruto couldn't rely on his kage bunshins this time and channeled chakra to his feet as he ran towards Yugito. Yugito saw Naruto coming and tried to dodge, but moved too late as Naruto appeared in front of her. Yugito and Naruto smiled at each other as Naruto threw out a punch. Yugito managed to block the punch with her right hand and twirled her body to bring her foot around. Naruto turned his eyes fast to the right and ducked his head managing to avoid the semi-lethal kick aimed at his neck. Naruto and Yugito continued their close quarters taijutsu fight as Raikage turned to Bee.

"He's doing well. It seems having you two teach him was the right thing to do," Raikage told him. Bee nodded with a grin of pride as both turned back to the fight to see Yugito skidding back while holding her stomach.

"Sorry Yugi-chan, but if the cat disobeys then the owner must discipline it," Naruto told her. Yugito, and Nibi, chuckled at the smart aleck remarks Naruto made as they always found them funny since they both knew he was teasing. Yugito chuckled as she took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. Naruto managed to counter with it with one of his swords, but cursed as he found out too late that the kunai was a distraction. Naruto turned his head to find Yugito, but cursed as she disappeared from his view. Naruto looked in all directions, but still couldn't find her as quickly looked up. Naruto gasped as he saw a multitude of kunai coming down on him. He quickly made a defense position that he learned from Bee as he Naruto blocked the rain of kunai left and right. Naruto blocked as many kunai as he could, but it was too much as Naruto decided better to cover his head and block as the kunai made several cuts throughout his body. The rain of kunai stopped as dropped one of his swords by mistake. Yugito saw her chance and came out and rushed at Naruto as she was looking to end the fight. Yugito had about thirty minutes left for the fight, but decided to end it now. Yugito closed in on Naruto looking for the final hit as she connected her right fist to Naruto's face.

"And that's the cat's defiance," Yugito said with a smile. Naruto grimaced, but gave a hidden smirk as he disappeared. Yugito gasped as she saw one of his swords on the ground.

"Kawarimi no jutsu," Yugito said in realization as she looked to see Naruto behind her with his sword at her back.

"And with that the cat learn to be obedient," Naruto told her. Yugito narrowed her eyes, but chuckled as she raised her hands.

"I give Raikage-sama," Yugito said to him. Raikage nodded as Yugito and Naruto left for a second to patch up their injuries which only took about five minutes.

_**Five Minutes Later**_

Naruto, Yugito, and Bee were all present with Raikage again as Raikage turned to Naruto.

"Good job Naruto. Mabui gave me the results to your written exam and they are more than satisfactory. You did very well in the ninjutsu portion as well as the taijutsu portion. You have done well," Raikage told him. Bee patted Naruto on the back while Yugito nodded her head with a smile. Naruto blushed slightly, but bowed in gratitude of the Raikage's words. Raikage smirked as he went into his drawer and pulled out a Kumo headband. Naruto gasped at the headband as Raikage handed it to him.

"Welcome to the ranks genin Naruto Uzumaki," Raikage told him. Naruto's eyes beamed with excitement as he put on the Kumo headband. Yugito and Bee smiled while Raikage brought all three back to him for an announcement.

"This next decision was to be used whenever Naruto became genin which was today. I have already dubbed the three of you a team," Raikage told them. Bee, Yugito, and Naruto questioned the decision as Raikage chuckled.

"You three have been quite the friends since Naruto came and I think it's best for Naruto to learn fast when he feels comfortable with those he is with. Bee, you are the leader of Team Jinchuuriki," Raikage told him. Bee nodded as he, Yugito, and Naruto left the Raikage to his work.

"_Now that he's a shinobi, it might be easier for Konoha to find him. Oh well, if Naruto wants to go I won't stop him, but if he wants to stay I'll protect him. Simple as that," _Raikage thought as he frowned at the increased number of paperwork.

Naruto, Yugito, and Bee continued to walk out of the mansion as Naruto touched the plating on his headband. Yugito and Bee smiled at his joy of being a Kumo shinobi also both were quite surprised that the three of them were a team. All three exited the mansion and walked back to Yugito's house. On the way back, Yugito noticed some of the academy girls checking Naruto out as the blond female jinchuuriki narrowed her eyes. Nibi saw her chance and smiled at her devious plan.

"**What did I tell you kitten. Their already blushing from the site of him. You should take him now while he's still single. You really need someone in your life," **Nibi told her. Yugito as she didn't want to deal with Nibi's ramblings right now. During the same time, Naruto saw most of the male population eyeing Yugito as the blond narrowed his eyes.

"**Feeling jealous Kit?" **Kyuubi asked him. Naruto stuttered with a small blush as he tried to deny Kyuubi's claims. Bee noticed the interactions between the two blondes and smirked at their feeling of jealousy for the other attracting the opposite sex. After a few more minutes, everyone arrived him as Naruto hit the soft carpet.

"Finally a break, Yugito-chan's tough," Naruto said as Yugito laid on the couch with a smile on her face. Bee sat up against the wall while Naruto and Yugito sweatdropped.

"_Why are you tired? You didn't do anything," _Naruto and Yugito thought as they continued to rest on the couch, though thanks to their respective bijuu, both had a lot to think about as it referred to the other.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Sarutobi was in a small state of depression as he had to call of the search for Naruto since most people presumed the blond jinchuuriki to be dead. Sarutobi shook of such doubts, but not being able to Naruto's smiling face weighed heavily on the Sandaime's heart. Sarutobi continued his paperwork, but stopped when a swirl of leaves came into the room with Jiraiya and a not so happy face.

"I take it you didn't find Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked him. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes which was all the Sandaime needed to know.

"I'm going to keep searching for him. I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere. I swear Sarutobi, I will kill the people who did this when I find them and if it's a Konoha shinobi or civilian-," Jiraiya told him. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya and stood up.

"Jiraiya, I can't allow you to harm the people of Konoha on the assumption that they kidnapped Naruto," Sarutobi told him. Jiraiya flashed an intense KI throughout the building as mostly everyone shuddered under it.

"My godson is somewhere out in the world. He's probably all alone, starving, or even worse. I know I should have been there for him, but I'm going to find him. I also promise, no I swear that if some here is responsible for his kidnapping I will get them and you won't stop me," Jiraiya said as he left in a swirl of wind. Sarutobi sat back in his chair and took off his hat.

"_I'm getting too old for all this shit,"_ Sarutobi said as he looked out the window and off into the distance.

"Naruto-kun, where are you?" Sarutobi wondered.

_**Back in Kumo**_

Yugito was still being pestered by her tenant as she wondered why she had to deal with all her ravings.

"**Come on Kitten. You know you like him. So what if your eight years older than him. I would bet with half a mind that he likes you too. Would you at least do one date?" **Nibi asked her. Yugito cursed as she tried to keep her eyes closed and rest.

"Nibi even if I did do what your saying, I don't think Naruto-kun would want to be with me. He has a lot going for him and I don't want to hinder him," Yugito said albeit quietly. Nibi seemed more frantic about Naruto than usual. She had always tried to make Yugito date some guys, but she was never this intense in her approaches.

"**For Kami's sake kitten, if you turn down every guy who asks you out or don't start searching, your gonna end up old and alone in no time," **Nibi told her. Yugito narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at the ceiling. Yugito spared a glance at Naruto who seemed to be muttering to himself about something.

"Sorry Nibi, I can't do it. Besides I would rather Naruto-kun ask me out, but I don't think that's likely," Yugito said to her tenant. Nibi sighed as she decided to give up for today, but everyone stopped as Naruto walked over to Yugito.

"Yugito-chan," Naruto said to her. Yugito removed her arms from covering her eyes as she turned to the blond next to her.

"Yes Naruto-kun? Did you need something?" Yugito asked him. Naruto blushed for a second and looked at the ground which caused Kyuubi, Nibi, Bee, and Yugito to wonder what he wanted to say. Naruto nodded fast and looked up at Yugito.

"Yugito-chan, will you go out with me?" Naruto asked her. Time stopped for everyone as Bee's glasses slowly dropped off his face. Kyuubi's mouth hanged along with Nibi's as Yugito tried to process the words that Naruto just said to her.

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yugito-chan, will you go out with me?" Naruto asked the her. Time stopped for everyone as Bee's glasses fell off his face. Kyuubi and Nibi had their mouths hanging while Yugito tried to process the words Naruto just said to her.

"What?" she said to him as Naruto gave her a foxy grin. The entire room was silent as the three bijuu and Bee waited for Naruto to clarify his words. Nibi was the first to come out of her thoughts and quickly jumped around in her cage.

"**Do it Kitten! He asked you out now claim the boy as your mate NOW!" **Nibi yelled. Yugito still didn't say anything for a few minutes as Naruto placed his hand on her forehead wondering what was wrong with her.

"Yugito-chan, are you okay? Your face is beet red," Naruto told her. Yugito gasped as she pointed at Naruto with a slightly accusing tone.

"Y-You want me to go out with you?" Yugito stuttered. Naruto smiled with a nod like it was the simplest thing in the world. Naruto then turned to Bee with the same innocent smile and pointed at him.

"I want Bee-sensei to go out with me also," Naruto told him. Nibi raised an eyebrow as she wondered about Naruto and mixed signals. Yugito stopped pointing and stared at Bee in confusion of Naruto request. Both jinchuuriki turned back to the smaller jinchuuriki as Naruto looked at them both.

"What? I just wanted us to celebrate me graduating and becoming a part of Team Jinchuuriki," Naruto told them. Yugito and Bee widened their eyes at the revelation for a few seconds while Nibi chuckled at Naruto's innocent nature along with Kyuubi.

"**_He's still a kid after all. Oh well, I guess I can at least tease Kitten for a few more years,"_** Nibi thought as she settled down. Yugito gave a small smile and stood to her feet.

"Oh that's what you meant by go out with you," Yugito said to which Naruto quirked up an eyebrow.

"What did you think I meant?" Naruto asked them. Bee gave a nervous chuckle while Yugito's eyes roamed the living room as both surely couldn't tell Naruto what the two of them were thinking. Naruto looked at both of them and kept up the confused face, but shrugged his shoulders as he decided to go outside. Seeing Naruto leave, Yugito and Bee sighed as they slumped back to the floor.

"Ya know Yugi-chan, I don't think I've seen you blush so hard before. You certainly haven't blush from confessions before," Bee told her. Yugito sighed again as she turned her head to Bee.

"It wasn't a confession Kirabi. It was just an invitation for both of us. That's all it was," Yugito told him. Bee shrugged his shoulders and walked outside to find Naruto while Yugito laid on the couch.

"Your not going to let me live this down are you?" Yugito asked her tenant. Nibi chuckled, but shook her head in a big negative to Yugito's question.

"**Sorry Kitten, but I've just got something to entertain myself with now," **Nibi told her. Yugito huffed and walked off as she decided to find the other two. Yugito looked out back to see that no one was in the yard as she wondered where they went. Yugito looked up as she heard yelling.

"Bee-sensei, you cheater. You said you wouldn't try to attack me while we raced to the top," Naruto yelled. Yugito gasped as she heard Bee's laughing.

"Come on ya fool. Ya gotta have fun with what ya can get," Bee shouted. Yugito shook her head with a smile as she channeled charka to her feet. Yugito ran up the mountain side as she tried to catch up with the others.

_**With Naruto and Bee**_

Naruto and Bee laughed as they ran up the mountain point. Naruto weaved handsigns as his right hand glowed with lightning.

"**Raiton: Kaminari no Jishin," **Naruto yelled as he hit the mountain. Bee gasped as he saw multiple rocks coming at him. Bee smirked as he jumped on the rocks and managed to get out of Naruto's attack. Naruto slightly cursed, but laughed as the two kept running. Naruto came up to the spot where Yugito stopped him and smirked as he and Bee managed to run past that point. Naruto let the sweat roll off his face as he and Bee continued to run.

"Don't leave me out of this fun," Yugito yelled. Naruto and Bee turned to see her coming at them fast. Bee smirked as everyone disappeared above the clouds of the mountain. Yugito managed to catch up to the two as she turned to them.

"You know this is dangerous right?" Yugito asked them. Naruto and Bee chuckled as Naruto closed it on her.

"Aww come on Yugito-chan. Lighten up and have a bit of fun," Naruto told her as he threw a smoke bomb at her. Yugito gasped and covered her eyes as she let the smoke roll off her. Yugito saw Naruto take out his swords as Yugito took out a kunai.

"Alright Naruto-kun. Let's have some fun then," Yugito said as she made a swift turn around and faced the bottom of the mountain which no one could see due to the clouds. Naruto and Bee stopped as Yugito turned to them with a hidden smile on her face. Yugito channeled chakra to her feet and turned to them both.

"Last one to the bottom pays for the celebration dinner," Yugito said fast as she charged towards the bottom. Naruto gasped while Bee laughed and followed after Yugito. Naruto cursed as he ran after them both, but had a smile on his face. Yugito was currently in the lead as she felt the excitement from the exercise. Yugito turned her head to see Bee throw a kunai at her. Yugito successfully dodged the projectile and tried to run faster. Naruto came out of the smoke with a smile as he threw a sword at Bee. Bee blocked the sword, but saw Naruto make five clones as they each grabbed each other's clothes.

"See you two at the bottom. I'm not payin'," Naruto said as his clones launched him to the bottom. Yugito slightly cursed along with Bee as Naruto hit the ground. Naruto chuckled as Bee and Yugito slowed their speed and slid down the mountain. Bee came in last as Yugito fell to her feet for a second.

"Was there a purpose to this?" Yugito asked them feeling a little tired. Bee shrugged his shoulders along with Naruto as Yugito sweatdropped. Naruto smiled as he turned to Bee and pointed at him.

"Looks your paying Bee-sensei," Naruto and Yugito said to him. Bee sweatdropped and slumped his shoulders in depression as he wondered how much money his wallet would have left. Bee nodded and left the two in the yard as Naruto turned to Yugito. Naruto's eyes ran down her hair and came up to her face. Naruto gave a soft smile and turned to Yugito.

"Yugito-chan. Would you spar with me?" Naruto asked her. Yugito gave a blank face, but nodded as she stood to her feet. Naruto assumed his stance while Yugito took her Neko stance.

"Why do you want to spar Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked him. Naruto gave her a smile as he looked at the ground for a few moments.

"I'm not sure why. I just felt like spending some quality time with Yugito-chan," Naruto told her. Yugito blushed slightly, but nodded as the two spared like there was no tomorrow.

_**A few hours later**_

The sun began to go down as Naruto and Yugito panted from the spar. Both looked at the battered field and decided to stop. Naruto smirked and closed his eyes as he dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Yugito walked over to him and laid down on the ground next to him as Naruto turned his head to her.

"Yugito-chan?" Naruto said trying to gain her attention. Yugito turned to Naruto with a smile on her face along with small amounts of sweat.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Yugito said to him. Naruto chuckled as he looked at the sky and grabbed Yugito's hand.

"I wasn't kidding when I asked if you would go out with me," Naruto told her. Yugito blushed which caused Nibi and Kyuubi to become interested in the conversation. Naruto decided to continue since she didn't say anything.

"You probably think your too old for you, but I still like you. It's thanks to you that I'm even here right now. I just wanted to tell you that," Naruto said as he got up and left to go get ready for the small celebration leaving Yugito to her thoughts.

"_Great, he just had to say that didn't he?" _Yugito thought as she looked at the sky. Nibi chuckled while Yugito rolled her eyes.

"**Well kitten it seems he's matured quite a bit in the month. You can think what you want, but he's not a child anymore. He's a young boy. Technically, he's actually an adult, but let's get real here. Kitten, you need to stop limiting yourself," **Nibi told her. Yugito groaned as she was given something unnecessary to think about. Yugito sighed again as she found Kami to be a cruel master or mistress. Yugito got up as she went to change her clothes and get ready for the celebration.

Naruto closed the door to his room and slumped on the door as he looked at the wall.

"I wonder if I shouldn't have said that. I'm just a kid. What do I know about liking someone?" Naruto asked himself, but found someone that decided to answer.

"**Well kit, that's not an question anyone can generally answer. I should say that since you came to Kumo, you've matured in the month. Your really don't think like most eight year olds and even if you did, I'm sure you would probably have similar feelings if it was anything similar to this. Also this is partially my and Nibi's fault," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi as the sexy vixen chuckled and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"What do you mean Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi scratched her cheek as she explained.

"**Well umm...the bijuu are naturally drawn to each other when in close proximity. Some get along with each other and other generally hate each other. Nibi is actually my little sister. She always was a close relationship kind of woman. She just couldn't stay out of things that involved other people. I guess you could say that judging by how Yugito acts, I could tell what Nibi was planning so I helped a bit. Nibi actually released some pheromones that made you attracted to Yugito without her noticing. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you really like her, but those pheromones are maybe a part of the equation. So in turn, I made a few changes to your body. Since you have been eating the right types of food after you came to Kumo, I was able to make small changes to your body. So you actually have a leaner and slightly more muscular body. The training they did for you helped also. Maybe that's why," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto sighed as he leaned his head back on the door. Naruto was still unclear on some things, but he understood everything else pretty much.

"So that's why I'm attracted you Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi grinned, but she knew it wasn't the time to.

"**It's part of the reason. You still like her nonetheless," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded with an understanding grin, but narrowed his eyes and decided to ask something else.

"So how does Yugito-chan feel then?" He asked. Kyuubi adopted a thinking pose and went over Naruto's question. After a few minutes, Kyuubi decided to speak.

"**I...have no idea," **Kyuubi said which caused Naruto to sweatdrop. Naruto sighed with a nod as he got up and put some normal clothes on. Naruto wore a red shirt with a black jacket and black jeans along with black shinobi shoes. Naruto placed his swords near the bed. Naruto closed the door to his room and walked towards the door as he waited for Yugito. After about 5 minutes, Naruto saw Yugito come down the stairs. Yugito simply wore her regular clothes as they were the perfect cross between shinobi and civilian clothes. Naruto saw that she let her hair down a bit instead of in a ponytail, but not too much.

"Ready to go Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked her. Yugito nodded with a smile as the two left and closed the door.

Naruto and Yugito entered the village district and met up with Bee who wore his regular clothes also. The three jinchuuriki walked towards an nice looking restaurant and entered to see very few people inside.

"So we're eating here?" Yugito asked as she felt she was a little underdressed. Naruto felt the same thing as they saw some people in nice clothes. Bee chuckled as he turned to them.

"Hey you two, now is da' time fo' celebratin'. Let's have a good time tonight ya fools," Bee told them. Naruto chuckled while Yugito rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless. All three got to a table and sat down as Naruto opened the menu.

"Wow there's some many things to eat, I can't really decide," Naruto told them. Both nodded, but everyone placed the menus down and turned to the waiter.

"I guess I'll have some fried fish with the exquisite miso soup," Yugito told him. The man nodded as he took the order.

"I'll have a steak with some fries," Naruto said to him. Bee looked at the menu a bit longer and smirked.

"I'll have da' takoyaki wit' extra seasonings Ya fool," Bee said to him. The man sweatdropped, but nodded as he left the three to their waiting. Naruto took a sip of water that was offered to him and looked at the two jinchuuriki across from him, but mostly at Yugito. Naruto sighed as he remembered Kyuubi's talk to him. Yugito was pretty much doing the same thing, but kept it more discreet.

"_Man, I can't get that confession out of my head now. What's wrong with me?" _Yugito thought when Nibi decided to spark up a conversation.

"**I'd bet your future kittens that your trying to write off the emotions your starting to feel for an eight year old," **Nibi said with a laugh. Yugito sighed and took a sip of milk as she new better than to try and reject Nibi's comment, but did so anyway.

"_Nibi, I can't have feelings for him. I'll admit Naruto-kun's cute. He's a hard worker, he's compassion, kind, and-,"_

"**That's a nice list you made for him. To think its still going on," **Nibi intervened. Yugito paused and blushed as she looked at her glass of cold milk.

"_Are there really no good guys in Kumo who wouldn't want me just for my body?" _Yugito thought as Nibi gave a big grin across her face.

"**Of course there is Kitten," **Nibi told her. Yugito perked up for a split second as she wondered who Nibi had in mind.

"_Oh and who is that?" _Yugito asked her though she felt a sense that she was going to regret asking that question. How right she was as Nibi scratched her ears.

"**Why Naruto-kun of course," **Nibi told her. Yugito faulted as gave a long exasperated sigh of frustration. Yugito soon smirked as she decided to try Nibi's game and get some revenge.

"_So what would you do if you were to date Naruto-kun in a few more years?" _Yugito asked her tenant. Nibi smirked and looked at Naruto through Yugito's eyes and subconsciously licked her lips.

"**I'd make him mine on the first night. I can picture it now. Naruto-kun and I are finished with a very nice dinner. He walks me back to the house and leads me to the door. Naruto-kun suddenly wraps his muscles around me and bring me into a tight embrace towards him. He looks deep into my eyes and gives me a firm kiss bringing me to my knees. He suddenly carries me bridal style into a vacant room in the house," **Yugito's eyebrow twitched as she saw the picture that Nibi was transmitting to her and for some reason, it pissed her off to almost no end.

"**Naruto-kun slams the door and throws me on the bed. He suddenly rips the clothes off my body and starts to pleasure me nonstop,"**

"_Ummm,"_

"**He never stops with his endless stamina and makes me cum at nearly every single turn. My body gets hotter and hotter as I see the intense desire in his eyes that he has for my body,"**

"_Excuse me,"_

"**I see his long thick member reacting to me and I gasp at the immense pleasure I will receive. Naruto mounts me and he finally-,"**

"_Nibi-chan?"_

"**He rocks my world for countless days on end. I feel his body so close to mine that I can smell the sweat on his body as he pounds me in and out. I feel the greatest orgasm of my life as I-,"**

"_Hey!"_

"**I feel the greatest pleasure in the world as I have never felt before. I can't stop thinking about him coming and taking complete advantage of my body. Then he ends with-,"**

"_NIBI ENOUGH! STOP THE IMAGES!" _Yugito yelled out mentally as Nibi decided to stop. Nibi unknowingly had a huge blush across her face as she pictured what she was talking about. Yugito was feeling the blush too and tried to control her breathing. Naruto and Bee turned to her as Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yugito-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked her. Yugito felt a slight tingle as she found herself blushing much harder. Kyuubi chuckled, but could see that whatever Nibi did was driving Yugito out of control. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow and smelled the air.

"Something's in the air. It smells sweet or honey-ish," Naruto said which caused Bee to nod in agreement of Naruto's assessment. Yugito's blush deepened as she still felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder.

"_Nibi, why am I feeling like this? I feel like I can't control the blush on my face right now. Why do I feel so hot right now?" _Yugito asked as Nibi gave a nervous chuckle. Yugito raised an eyebrow at the silence and was about to ask again, but Nibi responded before she could.

"**Kitten umm...the pheromones in the air are out of control and your very close to losing it. Naruto-kun is a bit younger than you so it won't affect him right away. However, he will feel it sooner of later. I just hope you can survive the night," **Nibi told her. Yugito cursed as this night was turning out to be a disaster. Naruto started to blush as he didn't feel a reason to, but he couldn't control it.

"Kyuubi-chan, what's going on? Why am I blushing?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi scratched the back of her head and chuckled.

"**It seems Nibi released too many pheromones into the air and it's starting to affect you and Yugito. I think Bee smells something in the air, but he doesn't know what. Nibi specifically targeted you and Yugito, so the both of you are feeling it the most," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto slightly cursed as he took his hand off of Yugito. Yugito's blush calmed down, but it wasn't fully gone as Naruto sat back in his seat. Everyone was now served their food as Yugito desperately tried to eat. Same happened to Naruto as he had a bit of difficulty trying to eat.

"_Calm down. Just get through this dinner. Then you can go home. Just calm down," _Yugito and Naruto thought as they silently ate their food. Bee ate his food also, but found the smell in the air to be distracting. Naruto and Yugito ate rather fast as they finished their food. Bee chuckled at their actions as thanks to the Hachibi he knew why they were acting that way.

"I'm takin' my stuff home. I can't eat anymore later ya fools," Bee said as he left the two blondes. Naruto and Yugito gasped as they felt they got played. Naruto and Yugito did the same thing as both picked up their food and left the restaurant. Both walked home quite fast as they ignored the glares of confusion people had on their faces. Naruto even bumped into a white haired man as he was sent crashing into the ground. Yugito turned around to see Naruto with his head down.

"Sorry sir, I'm in a rush to get home," Naruto said to the man. The man chuckled as he patted Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up at the man as he saw a big scroll on his back.

"It's alright Gaki. Say have you ever seen a kid by the name of Naruto?" He asked him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and nodded as he pointed to himself.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto who are you?" Naruto asked him. The man gasped as he knelt down. He suddenly gave Naruto a hug as he cried softly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and turned to Yugito. Yugito shrugged her shoulders as she had finally realized that their 'business' was done as her blush and his blush died down. Naruto turned back to the sobbing man and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked him. The man nodded fast and smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm so glad I found you Naruto. I'm Jiraiya from Konoha. I've come to take you home," Jiraiya told him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and gasped when he heard Jiraiya was from Konoha. Naruto narrowed his eyes along with Yugito as the blond woman walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, but you can't take him. He's a shinobi of Kumo and you will need to see Raikage-sama immediately," Yugito said in a slightly defensive tone. Jiraiya turned to her and sheepishly nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah sorry about that. I didn't see the headband on him. Alright please take me to the Raikage," Jiraiya told her. Yugito reluctantly nodded as she and Naruto escorted Jiraiya to the Raikage Mansion.

_**Raikage Mansion**_

Raikage sighed as he looked at the never ending stacks of paperwork and wondered why he had to do it all by himself. Mabui soon came in through the door and alerted Raikage to her presence.

"What is it Mabui?" A asked her. Mabui grinned as she opened the door.

"Yugito and Naruto-san wish to see you along with someone else," Mabui told him. A narrowed his eyes slightly, but nodded as he saw the two blondes come in with a man that made Raikage sigh.

"_I figured it would have been a bit longer before they found him," _A thought as Naruto and Yugito spoke.

"Raikage-sama, this is Jiraiya. He's a Sannin from Konoha. He said he's here to take Naruto-kun back to Konoha," Yugito told him. A sighed as he turned to Jiraiya with a look of annoyance.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, but I'm not letting Naruto go," A said to him. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and walked up to A's desk and placed his hand on it.

"Raikage-sama, Konoha is Naruto-kun's home. We need him there. I'm sorry of he imposed on you or anything, but we need Naruto-kun back," Jiraiya told him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Jiraiya's statement. A narrowed his eyes and nearly had half a mind to punch Jiraiya for saying that.

"You need him? Or do you simply want him back because you lost your weapon? Naruto told me how he was kidnapped from Konoha by who knows what. I don't know Konoha's customs, but to me that's just plain crude," A said to him. Jiraiya sighed with a nod as A turned to Naruto.

"When you kicked Naruto out of the village, he was free to be adopted by any village. Naruto has been happy here and I'm more than willing to keep him here. I won't if he wants to go, but it's his choice and just like I accept it, you should also," A told him Jiraiya nodded as all eyes fell on Naruto. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes to think everything over. Naruto took about seven minutes, then opened his eyes and smiled.

"Jiraiya, I'm happy that you want to take me home, but a place that doesn't want me isn't a home for me. Here I have found Yugi-chan, A-Jiji and lots of other people. I would like to stay here. I put on this Kumo headband and is shows that my allegiance is to Kumo. Tell Jiji that I'm sorry. I would like to see him again, but I'm staying here," Naruto told him. Jiraiya gasped then looked at the ground with a small smile.

"I should have been there for you Naruto. If I didn't have to manage my spy network I would have taken you with me. It must have been hard, being alone all those years. I'm sorry for everything. I'll tell Jiji for you. I don't mind if you stay here, but someday let me tell you about your parents," Jiraiya said to him. Naruto looked at the ground and smiled with a nod as Jiraiya turned to A.

"Please let me see him sometimes. I might have failed as his godfather in Konoha, but let me make it up to him somehow," Jiraiya said to A. A groaned and massaged his temples has he turned to Naruto.

"Well Naruto what do you think?" A asked him. Naruto smiled with a nod as he walked up to Jiraiya. Naruto held out his hand as Jiraiya gave it a firm shake.

"I can't wait to get to know my godfather," Naruto said to him. Jiraiya nodded as he turned to leave, but stopped for a second and turned back to A and Naruto.

"You know when I tell the Hokage, he's going to be coming over here right?" Jiraiya asked them. Both nodded with Naruto smiling and A rolling his eyes. Jiraiya chuckled as he left. Naruto turned to A and smiled.

"Thank you A-Jiji," Naruto told him. A smirked as he patted Naruto's shoulder.

"It's alright kid. Your a Kumo shinobi now and I protect all my shinobi," A told him. Naruto nodded as he turned to Yugito.

"You didn't think I'd leave that easily did you?" Naruto asked her. Yugito chuckled as she walked close to the door.

"Please if Naruto-kun left then the house would be much quieter," Yugito said as Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. Yugito smirked and turned back to Naruto and A who had confused looks on their faces.

"I hate having too much quiet," Yugito said to them. Naruto chuckled along with A as Naruto brought A down to his height.

"Do you know how to get rid of all that paperwork?" Naruto asked him. A gasped and grabbed Naruto and shook him violently, but not so much as to really hurt him. Yugito chuckled at the interaction as A yelled.

"You know the secret! Tell me now! You won't get a single D-rank mission in your life, just tell me right now!" A begged. Naruto chuckled as he gave a big grin.

"Do you know the Kage Bunshin no jutsu?" Naruto asked him. A shook his head in a negative as Naruto sighed.

"That's the answer to your problems. I'll be more than happy to teach it to you A-Jiji," Naruto told him. A sobbed with a thank you as Naruto laughed along with Yugito. Naruto and Yugito soon left the mansion with multiple Raikages doing paperwork. Naruto and Yugito walked along the dirt road to go home as Yugito turned to Naruto.

"I'm glad your not leaving,"

"I know you couldn't live without me," Naruto told her. Yugito slightly blushed, but waved it off.

"Maybe I would," Yugito said in a soft voice. Nibi's eyes gleamed as she found the time to intervene.

"**That's right. Who would father your future kittens if you didn't have Naruto-kun?" **

"_Dammit Nibi!" _Yugito said with a strong blush across her face as the blondes continued to walk home.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: People I thought about it and I want to continue this story. If not for anything else it's simply for the fact of what I said on my profile. 'When someone starts a fanfic they should finish it' so I'll finish this one for those who really want to see it. I also have a plot now so don't worry about that. Alright let's get back all the time I lost.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning<strong>_

Naruto woke up from his bed and stretched himself awake. He had an exciting day yesterday, but for some reason the feeling of Naruto meeting his Jiji after a long month worried him a bit, but he didn't dwell on it long. While he slept, Naruto suddenly came up with a good idea for a katon jutsu of his own. He wasn't sure if it could work, but he sure as hell would make it work for himself.

"Alright time to start the day. A-Jiji said we would have a mission later so I guess I'll find out about this jutsu some more. Maybe I should get so books on more katon jutsu while I have the time," Naruto said to himself as he opened his closet then got dressed. Naruto wore a black jacket and red sleeveless shirt which hid his mesh shirt underneath. He then went to his pants and took out a pair of black jeans and to finish, he put on his shinobi sandals. And last, but not least were the two swords that Bee gave to Naruto. They became Naruto's greatest possessions and he absolutely loved them. He even decided to name them last night. Since they were twin swords he felt they could compliment each other along with his raiton chakra. The one on the left was called Dragon's Claw and the one on the right was called Tiger's Fang.

While the blond got dressed, his tenant suddenly stirred around and whistled at his attire.

"**Wow kit. You look quite sharp. You trying to impress the cat girl?" **Kyuubi asked making Naruto blush at her words. Maybe somewhere in his mind, he was doing that, but he wasn't sure why. He did know that Yugito was precious to him, but he didn't know anything beyond that. Maybe it was a simple fondness for the woman.

"T-That's not the case Kyuubi-chan. Now then let's get started with the day," Naruto stated making the vixen chuckle at him. Naruto left his room and made a sharp left around the corridor of the house and came into the kitchen to see Yugito at the table eating some food. Yugito spared a glance at the blond while taking a particular look at his attire and hid a barely visible blush across her face before smiling and returning to her food.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," Yugito said causing the blond male to smile and nod.

"Good morning Yugito-chan. Say Yugito-chan, I'm gonna stop at the library and get some books," Naruto said piquing the Nibi jinchuuriki's interest.

"Oh? And what is that for?" She asked with a sly grin. Cats were always the curious type after all. Nibi actually wanted to know also, but she didn't mind it too much.

"Sorry Yugito-chan. It's a secret. I'll show you why when I'm done," Naruto said making Yugito's curiosity rise.

"_I wonder what he's planning that he can't tell me," _Yugito thought, but left it alone even though she was dying to know. Naruto sat at the table and ate his food also simply enjoying the taste of Yugito's cooking. Yugito, having eaten first, finished first and put her dishes in the sink. She had things to do and she had to prepare for the mission they would be given later that day.

"Alright Naruto-kun. I'm gonna go and speak with Raikage-sama about something. I won't be back for some time, but I'll be back before the mission. Please clean the dishes since your going to be home alone," Yugito uttered. Naruto nodded while finishing a bowl of rice and, out of the corner of his eye, watched Yugito leave the house.

Naruto sat at the table for awhile longer then stood to his feet and placed his dishes in the sink. He made a kage bunshin to handle the dishes while he left the house also to go to the library.

_**Kumo Streets**_

Naruto entered the streets and saw the place bustling like usual, but it was a slower bustling than the normal. Maybe people were still sleeping or working. Whatever the case, Naruto simply enjoyed the sight of people around the village while he twirled a kunai in his hand.

"**So kit why are you going to the library? You don't strike me as the type who likes to read anything," **Kyuubi implied making Naruto twitch an eyebrow at the comment.

"Ya Kyuubi-chan. I can't stand books of any kind, but for my idea to work I need a book on jutsu theory," Naruto said making the vixen raise an eyebrow, but she didn't comment. Naruto walked in silence towards the library during that time period.

_**Kumo Library**_

Naruto entered the library and saw a middle aged woman behind the receptionist counter. She was reading a book about some romance novel, but Naruto didn't dwell on it long.

"Excuse me miss," Naruto called breaking the woman out of her novel. She looked at Naruto with a small smile and placed her elbows on the table.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked him. Naruto nodded and looked across the tons of books the library before turning back to the woman.

"Do you have a book on jutsu theory? I'm interested in creating my own jutsu and I would like to know how," Naruto replied making the woman nod. She left the counter for a second and disappeared leaving Naruto waiting for her to return.

After about 6 minutes, the receptionist returned with four to five medium sized books and placed them on the counter in front of Naruto.

"We have these five books for you if your interested in jutsu theory," She said pointing to each one and telling the title.

"This one is Creating Jutsu. Next is Justu creation for beginners. Then Jutsu creation for intermediate. After that it's Justu creation for experts. And last is Justu Theory dynamics," She stated. Naruto winced at all the reading he would have to do, but he knew it was for the best.

"So how many of these books can I take from the library?" Naruto asked her. The woman adopted a thinking pose for a second before smiling back at Naruto.

"Right now, we only allow each person three books at the max. There is no way around that. So tell me which of these would you like?" She asked.

"**Take the Justu Theory Dynamics, Justu Creation for Beginners and Justu Creation for the Intermediate Kit. The first one isn't really necessary and the one for experts is way down the road so those three are the best for you," **Kyuubi said making her presence known. Naruto took her advice and took the three books from the library and walked back to the house for some practice and reading.

Naruto quickly went into the kitchen and saw that the clone was finished washing the dishes and had dispelled already. Naruto then went into the living room and made three kage bunshins to read over the books while he went to go get some taijutsu in. Naruto's training was a lot higher than most so he was used to it. Apparently Bee was away at some meeting so he was all alone. Well not completely alone.

"**Come kit. Do the usual. Your kitten's not here so I'll be supervising the training," **Kyuubi barked making the blond sigh from having an abusive vixen, but he nonetheless complied with her demands and did the standard warm-up exercises. He ran around the house for about a half an hour then did his push-ups and sit-ups for an hour. He worked on his chakra control before making some more clones to help develop his twin sword style and work on the jutsus that Bee and Yugito taught him. It would take him a few hours to recover from the strain, but he would be alright he figured.

_**With Yugito**_

Yugito had just gotten through her meeting with Raikage with both discussing the terms of the mission along with Bee. Yugito wondered why she shouldn't have brought Naruto with them then, but Raikage told her it wasn't particularly necessary to bring him to the meeting. A told them that they would be going to Rice country to deal in some foreign relations. Yugito would be the negotiator while Naruto and Bee were her bodyguards. Essentially, it wasn't this way, but a recent informant reported that some rebels were plotting against them so A changed it to a shinobi doing the negotiations instead for better success.

Yugito sighed at all the information while she walked through the corridors of the Mansion. While she walked, her stomach suddenly grumbled and made Yugito blush from mild embarrassment.

"Might as well get something to eat and head home. I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing right now. Knowing him he's probably-,"

"**Thinking of you," **Nibi interrupted. Yugito widened her eyes at those words and sighed since she was too hungry to put up a fight against Nibi this time. Nibi in turn chuckled at her container for having such an impassive attitude when the woman was hungry. So Nibi decided to let up and allow Yugito the power to walk to her favorite restaurant which served the best fish around. At the thought of fish and something cold to drink, Yugito shot off to the nearest place with good food only in her thoughts.

_**Back at the House, 2 hours later**_

Naruto breathed heavily while his face dripped in sweat as he laid on the ground in exhaustion. It was windy so it was very comforting to him. As Naruto slept on the ground, he suddenly widened his eyes when a rush of memories came into his head. Apparently Naruto just found out something about himself. If it interested him enough, he could finish a book in record time if he wanted to. Either that or the book for Jutsu Theory Dynamics wasn't that long.

"Well that book was very interesting. Although I think I got a minor headache. I think I've got it all down though. It's not as difficult as I thought," Naruto confessed to himself before sitting on the ground.

"Kyuubi-chan can you help me recall some of the memories so I can look at them again?" Naruto asked The vixen obliged and allowed Naruto to review his clones memories from the past two hours.

"Okay, so first I should imagine the type of jutsu I want which is obviously a katon jutsu. Next I should, work on a set amount of handsigns to mold the chakra into the nature I want. Last is the chakra control and amount of chakra to put into the technique. That's pretty much the basics," Naruto observed.

"**There are a number of other things kit to include in that, but those three steps are putting it simply. Here, come to the mindscape and I'll show you an example," **Kyuubi insisted. Naruto nodded and concentrated on his mindscape and before long he was in front in front of his favorite vixen.

"Alright Kyuubi-chan I'm...here," Naruto gulped while looking at a sexy red haired woman with illustrious curves and a dynamic body. Naruto was suddenly caught in a daze which made Kyuubi chuckle.

"**Hello earth to kit. Are you alright?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto broke from his stupor and pointed at Kyuubi.

"W-What's with that form Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked making Kyuubi look over her body for a while.

"**Something wrong with it? I figured this was the best form to show you the example," **Kyuubi answered. Naruto stuttered for a bit, but sighed and just tried to deal with it.

"Alright then Kyuubi-chan. What was the example you want to show me?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded getting back to the point and constructed a target a few meters away from them.

"**Alright kit. First, like the book said, you must imagine what you want. Alright I want a katon jutsu. Next is thinking of various handsigns however if it's fire it would help to have at least one tiger handsign in the mix. Then put the final amounts of chakra and control into the technique and lastly add your own unique name to the jutsu," **Kyuubi said thinking of a katon jutsu, doing the handsigns and putting the required amounts of chakra and control into it.

"**Katon: Kitsune Shukuga( Fire Release: Kitsune Flame Dance)," **Kyuubi yelled firing several fox looking fire shots at the target destroying it in no time. Naruto widened his eyes at the destruction and turned to Kyuubi while the vixen explained.

"**That's essentially what the book was telling you. Kinda stupid that it took six chapters of reading for those three simple concepts though," **Kyuubi said murmuring that last sentence.

"I get it. Thank you Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said crashing into her and giving the woman a fierce hug. Kyuubi chuckled before and ruffled Naruto's hair slightly.

"**Think nothing of it Kit," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto nodded and left to practice what Kyuubi showed him while the vixen decided to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Naruto had just woken up and really felt like practicing. Kyuubi's explanation really helped him and he quick chose a spot away from the house to avoid any causalities.

"Alright, imagine my katon jutsu," Naruto started while thinking it over what he saw in his dreams.

"Then make your own handsigns while keeping the image of your technique in your head," Naruto said making some katon handsigns being sure to add the tiger seal into it for a good measure.

"Mold the amount of chakra in the stomach while emphasizing on control," Naruto finished as he took a breath of air.

"**Katon-,"**

_**With Yugito**_

Yugito was walking home with a smile on her face and a full stomach. She had a very good meal and wanted to check up on Naruto before she got started with her own training.

BOOM!

Yugito widened her eyes at the sound of a massive noise and noticed it was near her house. Yugito feared the worst and wondered if something happened to Naruto. Yugito applied chakra to her feet and dashed off towards the house while she grabbed a kunai in case of enemies.

"_Naruto-kun, be okay. Please be okay," _Yugito said before the house came into view. She didn't sense any enemies around, but then dashed for the door and slammed it open.

"Naruto-kun!" Yugito yelled as she searched the house. She didn't find him, but then Nibi picked up his chakra signature a little further from the house. Yugito followed the signature and was brought to the presence of a crater along with a shirtless Naruto who appeared to be slightly charcoaled.

"_Has he been training? Without me?" _Yugito wondered before Naruto turned to his blond friend and smiled.

"I think I over did it," Naruto said not knowing that Yugito and Nibi were checking him out.

"**Oh kami, that kid is going to be a stud in the future. I can see it all know kitten. The very next sex kami. Though I wonder what he was doing out here. It must have been some rough training," **Nibi said observing the burnt landscape. Yugito nodded wondering the same thing, but was secretly jealous.

"_Have I been slacking? I've never trained that hard before. I can't let Naruto-kun outdo me. How would that make me look as the older person?" _Yugito thought while a small fire burning in her eyes. Nibi chuckled now knowing that her container just found a rival even if she found it unconsciously.

Naruto walked away from the scorched area sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and laughing at his own embarrassment.

"Well Yugito-chan, I'll see you back at the house. I'm gonna go eat and get a new shirt while I'm at it," Naruto said walking off leaving the blond woman to her thoughts. Yugito turned to see Naruto's retreating form suddenly gave a sly grin before looking at the scorched area. Nibi slightly shivered at her container's smile.

"Nibi," Yugito said slightly making her container shudder.

"**What is it Kitten?" **Nibi asked wondering if she would even regret asking at all. Yugito's smile widened before the woman walked to a vacant area filled with rocks for targets.

"I think it's time I stepped up my training. I'll be damned if I lose to Naruto-kun," Yugito said sharpening her claws and charging at the rocks around her.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto made it back to the house and quickly replaced his ruined shirt and jacket with some new clothes. After that was over and done, Naruto had a quick lunch which consisted of some fish sandwich, some miso soup and a simple drink of water. Normally, he would eat more, but he wanted to save something if Yugito turned out to be hungry.

After eating, Naruto laid his head on the couch while looking up at the ceiling.

"What did I do wrong? I know I followed everything right," Naruto said before hearing the laugh if his vixen friend.

"**Well kit other than using too much chakra and having no control used at all, that generally happens. Though don't get depressed. Creating your own jutsus is a trial and error process," **Kyuubi said still snickering, but tried her best to comfort Naruto. Naruto huffed some slight annoyance before jumping back to his feet.

"Alright might as well get back to work. No rest for the weary or something like that," Naruto said and made ten kage bunshins to help him work. He, however, heard Yugito training and it made him smile that he couldn't resist leaving the clones to their work and go towards Yugito.

"Hey Yugito-chan. Wold you mind a sparing match?" Naruto asked her. Yugito stopped her training and wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Sure Naruto-kun, but I won't go easy on you and I sure won't lose to you either," Yugito said with a smile. Naruto chuckled before talking out his Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang.

"Sorry Yugi-chan, but I'm gonna win and your gonna eat dirt," Naruto said charging at her. Yugito grinned and took out a kunai before charging at Naruto.

"Unless you eat it first Naruto-kun," Yugito countered as the two clashed and sparred the day away.

_**Kumo, 5 hours later **_

Bee came to the house to pick up Naruto and Yugito for their mission, but he didn't see them anyway.

"Hmph, where are those fools? Dey' gonna be late fo' da' mission," Bee rapped while Hachibi groaned, but didn't comment. Bee continued to search the house, but then sensed that they were outside and walked around for a bit. He suddenly cam up to a banged up training area and saw Naruto and Yugito sleeping on the ground.

"Hey ya fools wake up or da' famous Bee-sama is gonna mess you up," Bee said making Yugito and Naruto slowly open their eyes as they took in Bee's form.

"What were you fools doing?" he asked. Both turned to each other and smiled.

"Training," They said simultaneously making Bee smile.

"So who won?" He asked. Both turned to each other and back to Bee before rolling their eyes.

"It was a tie. Can we go now?" Yugito asked jumping to her feet. Naruto did the same as the three jinchuuriki walked back to the house to get their mission over with.

"Alright so we all now the mission?" Yugito asked. Naruto nodded and so did Bee as they all headed for the door.

All three walked through Kumo made it to the gates before vanishing from the village. All three were excited and ran towards Rice country. It would take about two to three days to get there so they could run into any kind of trouble in that time.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Life in the village was normal now. People still celebrated the 'demon's' death, but it wasn't as frequent. However, the Konoha council was a different matter. Recent news was brought to light from Jiraiya's travels and they were all in a panic.

"You found the Kyuubi brat? Where is he? We need to bring him back now!" Sarutobi's old teammate, Koharu said while slamming her hands on the table. Jiraiya rolled his eyes at her before turning to Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi-sensei, I would suggest that we leave Naruto alone. He's in Kumogakure if you must all know and I must say it's a better place than here," Jiraiya spat making everyone wince.

"Jiraiya don't be a fool. Why didn't you take him? Kumo already has two jinchuuriki. Now they have three. They are now probably the most powerful nation in the world. What's to stop them from going to war against us right now?" Danzo yelled out. Jiraiya's Ki flared at the man, but he tried to keep what little composure he was able to hold.

"Why should we bring that demon back? If he's gone then so much the better for this village. Now we don't have to worry about being destroyed every night," a random civilian stated.

"Maybe if you don't realize it, but we just long a portion of our military power on that boy. Now Kumo has him and they are the most powerful nation in the world now. Dammit Sarutobi, this is why I told you to let me train the boy. He would be a good asset to us and he wouldn't be gone," Danzo bellowed out. Sarutobi turned his gaze to Danzo and gritted his teeth.

"It was my understanding that Naruto-kun was taken from us by two of our shinobi. What could I do? It's not like I could keep tabs on Naruto-kun 24/7," Sarutobi shouted out.

"Enough!" Tsume, Hiashi, and Shikaku yelled. Everyone stopped and turned to the three clan heads quite shocked, but more a Shikaku and Hiashi more than Tsume.

"Naruto is gone. It's our fault no matter who did it. This village never appreciated him and we paid the price for it. If we get invaded and destroyed we only have ourselves to blame," Shikaku reasoned.

"Are you insane Shikaku if anything we should invade Kumo and take the brat back right now!" Homura yelled.

"No you will not! Naruto is happy in Kumo. They treat him better than we ever did. Surprisingly as for as I know, he bears no resentment towards Konoha and just wishes to be a good shinobi for Kumo and I for one want to honor his wish," Jiraiya said while Tsume, Shibi, Shikaku, and Chouza nodded.

"He's OUR weapon. He should be with us. Not behind the greedy paws of the Raikage. Knowing that old fool he'll invade us in no time," Koharu yelled. The civilian council felt so small in this argument. No one could say anything since they knew it was true and this still felt it was the right thing that Naruto was gone.

"He ISN'T a weapon. He is a human just as much as you and me. He cries, smiles, laughs, gets angry, has fun, bleeds and lives the same as you and me. He is no different from us, but I'm wondering who the real demons are," Jiraiya scolded shocking everyone. Suddenly Sarutobi spoke bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Jiraiya can I see Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked. Jiraiya turned to his sensei and sighed while shrugging his shoulders.

"You'd have to take it up with Raikage, but I don't think their will be a problem if Naruto doesn't mind," Jiraiya admitted. Sarutobi gave a small smile and stood to his feet.

"I will leave for Kumo, I'm taking Jiraiya and Kakashi with me. This meeting is adjourned," Sarutobi said instantly before leaving the room. Everyone filed out, but Danzo scowled.

"_I won't lose our weapon to Kumo. Sarutobi, you are an old fool and I must get him back. By force if I have to," _Danzo said mentally before vanishing.

_**With Naruto, Yugito and Bee, two days later**_

The three jinchuuriki had kept up their trek towards Rice Country and were making good time. During those two days, Naruto had been using some of the breaks to practice his justu and get it right, but it was still far from completion. He was able to get it to stop exploding in front of his face and was able to make a small fire escape from his mouth, but it still needed work. He would have asked Yugito for help, but he wanted to show her his own justu and hope to surprise her with his abilities. Currently it was the end of the second day and the son was going down.

"Alright we should stop here and rest or we won't be at our best," Bee said making the two groan, but their complied and set up a fire. Naruto got the water and Yugito got the fish, but like always Naruto wondered off somewhere and so did Yugito, but both went in different directions. It all made Bee smile slightly at the urge for the two to get stronger, but Yugito never showed this much interest before Naruto came along.

"Lil nine was able to inspire Yugi-chan. I knew it, she won't admit it, but Yugi-chan's got a soft spot fo' lil nine," Bee said while smiling.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto cursed his progress with his justu, but he just couldn't get the control down. He hated not being able to do it, but he wasn't sure how to control the range of fire and keep it out long enough for him to use. It all frustrated the blond so much.

"**Come Kit. It's a process I told you. Keep trying and you'll get it. All it takes is effort, concentration and don't forget to breathe," **Kyuubi said making Naruto slump. Effort? Concentrate? Breathe? He was doing all those things but he couldn't get it out in time. He just couldn't- wait.

"_Breathe? Separate breaths. Don't do it all in one blow," _Naruto eyes lit up like the stars in the night and the blond could only smile.

"Kyuubi-chan, I could kiss you to death right now," Naruto yelled out making Kyuubi blush wildly at his words.

"**Um thanks. _What'd I say though?" _**Kyuubi wondered. Naruto looked at the vacant space and smiled as he closed his eyes.

"_Image your jutsu. Mold the chakra with your handsigns while keeping the image burned into your mind. Bring the chakra to the center of your stomach and mold it into your required nature. Push the chakra towards your throat and-," _Naruto took a deep breath of air and opened his eyes fast.

"_-exhale," _

"**Katon: Hissatsu Kasai no Raiga( Fire Release: Liger's Certain-Kill Flame)," **Naruto yelled out sending out the spiraling fire towards the trees making them explode. Kyuubi widened her eyes at the jutsu while Yugito and Bee heard the explosion from far and wondered what it was.

"YES! I got it down!" Naruto yelled out celebrating his new accomplishment and his first rightly owned jutsu.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto jumped up and down around the field in utter celebration. He had on one of the biggest smiles in his life. And he had a good reason for it too. Naruto had done it. He made his own jutsu and it worked like a charm. Thanks to Kyuubi's advice, Naruto managed to make his jutsu work.

"Kyuubi-chan did you see that? I did it. I made my own jutsu," Naruto spoke stilling having his high fashion fun. Kyuubi chuckled at her container's words of excitement and in truth she was happy. For an eight year old it certainly was a nice katon jutsu. It looked to be well over a C-rank justu.

"**I saw it kit. Nice work with that, but tell me, how did you do it?" **Kyuubi asked dying to know her container's little secret. Naruto grinned and stopped his jumping around to answer her question.

"Breathe Kyuubi-chan. I wasn't breathing enough. I had always used a small amount of breathe to try and make the jutsu work, but it wouldn't cut it. Yugito-chan taught me that katon justus take lots of oxygen to all for them to work, but I forgot that simple fact. When you told me to breathe, I remembered Yugito-chan's teachings. And they worked out perfectly," Naruto said making Kyuubi chuckle. Naruto was about to return to camp until he saw Bee and Yugito running to position.

"Naruto-kun what was that explosion we heard?" Yugito asked. Naruto gave a simple grin which only aroused Yugito's ire about him, but Bee seemed to catch on to Naruto's smile. He remembered that he had such a face on when he made his first jutsu.

"**The kid is certainly full of surprises. He's even younger than when you made your first jutsu," **Hachibi said making Bee give a mock shocked expression.

"_Hey Hachi don't be mean or I is gonna beat you like a bean," _Bee replied making Hachibi wonder why he didn't strangle his container right then and there. Meanwhile, Yugito kept trying to figure Naruto's smile out. Nibi had an idea, but she wanted Yugito to figure it out. Her container would be so jealous. Nibi had to admit that ever since Naruto showed up, she had a lot more fun with Yugito that she thought possible. Yugito glared at Naruto before giving a small smile.

"Well Naruto-kun what happened?" Yugito asked. Naruto kept up his grin and motioned for the two to back up. Yugito and Bee raised their eyebrows, but complied with Naruto's wishes and backed up slightly. They suddenly saw Naruto go through various handsigns before the Kyuubi jinchuuriki yelled.

"**Katon: Hissatsu Kasai no Raiga," **Naruto yelled sending his spiraling flames of fire into a large boulder across the field making it explode and destroying it. Yugito widened her eyes at the fire and so did Bee. Yugito being the katon expert had gone through plenty of katon jutsus back in Kumo and she never saw one like that. When Naruto walked back Yugito quickly grabbed his shoulders while still in shock.

"How did you do that? Where did you learn that jutsu? Can you teach it to me?" All these questions and more Naruto was bombarded with by Yugito and it still made him grin. One thing about Naruto, he loved to see Yugito's shocked face. It brought some form of joy to the blond's life when he knew he could surprise her.

"Alright Yugito-chan in that order. Your a katon expert you know how I did it. I didn't learn that jutsu, I created it and lastly I can teach you it if you want," Naruto said not knowing the massive thinking Yugito was doing when she heard those words.

"_He created his own jutsu? It's at least a high C-rank if not a low B-rank. I haven't even done that yet. Alright Naruto-kun I'm game. I'm not gonna lose to you," _Yugito said giving a small grin. Nibi sighed and shook her head at her jailor.

"_**Great I wonder if I got this little crush thing confused with rivalry. Oh well, I'm sure Naruto-kun will give her a good time," **_Nibi thought to herself smiling. After a few minutes of explanation, Naruto told Yugito and Bee about his progress over the past few days in perfecting his justu. Both found the blond boy exceptional and told him that he should tell A about it so he could archive the jutsu. Imagine people's faces when they find out that an eight year old created a B-rank katon jutsu. The people would have a field day about it.

"Well Naruto-kun, you really surprised us. How did you come up with that jutsu anyway?" Yugito asked. Naruto explained to Yugito and Bee about his dream to make a katon jutsu of his own at it sort of came to him. He also mentioned that he went to the library to read up on some Justu theory books which Yugito noted for some later use.

"Alright lil nine. You da' man, but we got to rest or we're gonna be late," Bee told them. Naruto and Yugito nodded before returning to their campsite. All three quickly went to sleep to rest for the next day.

_**Next Morning**_

Yugito stretched herself awake and yawned before turning her head around in her tent. She turned to see Naruto's face right in front of her and the female jinchuuriki almost blushed at how cute his face looked. Yugito smiled seeing his face. He was always a handsome kid when he was asleep. It was sort of breezy today and the soft wind blew Naruto's hair making it sway slightly. It gave Naruto a calming appearance that didn't seem to fit him when he was awake. It almost made Yugito forget that he was a jinchuuriki like her. Also she knew she found Naruto to be her friend and her rival. She never got stronger for the sake of herself. It was always to simply do missions and get paid, but Naruto's drive to get stronger made her want to try harder also. The blond genin was certainly a mystery to the her, but she didn't mind in the least.

"**He's certainly quite handsome sleeping. I just wanna ravish him right now," **Nibi said bringing her opinion into things. Yugito rolled her eyes and simply stared at Naruto a little more.

"Hey Nibi," Yugito called.

"**What's up kitten?" **Nibi asked. Yugito brushed Naruto's hair slightly while she heard the small breaths that the blond made.

"Do you think Naruto-kun knows about the feeling of crushes?" Yugito suddenly asked. Nibi raised an eyebrow at the question as she wasn't expecting it, but did her best to answer.

"**I'm sure he does Kitten. I bet he had someone in Konoha that he liked, but I'm not sure. I at least think he's starting to see you that way. Granted he might be a little young, but he did tell you about some of his life and having to do things for himself not to mention he sure can cook and clean when it shifts between you two. He's definitely more mature than most his age," **Nibi replied making Yugito sigh. The female jinchuuriki walked out of her tent and quickly brushed her hair before putting her shoes on. Bee came out of his own tent with his usual clothes on and after a few minutes was a drowsy Naruto wearing his black shirt and black pants with purple stripes. Turns out that, Yugito's love for purple rubbed off on Naruto and the blond decided to get some of his own. After eating some breakfast, the three Jinchuuriki came together for one last meeting.

"Alright we are about 4-5 hours away from Rice country. Remember that Kumo and Rice are still at a few odds with each other so we have to play it cool ya fools," Bee said making Naruto and Yugito nod. Yugito was a bit nervous since she wasn't really the negotiating type, but she knew what was riding on this mission and it helped that she'd rather not have a war on their hands.

"Well then, we have no time to waste then. Let's get going and get this mission over with," Naruto said grabbing his swords. Yugito and Bee nodded and ran off to the trees following Naruto to Rice country. The dealing with Rice weren't anything major, but it did require some attention as did all the other missions. All three ran to their destination and as they ran Yugito decided to learn a little more about Naruto. She knew quite a bit, but she still wanted to know more.

"Hey Naruto-kun," Yugito spoke bringing the youngest blond's attention to her.

"What's up Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked. Yugito mentally stumbled at bit at how she should ask anything and wondered if this subject would affect her relationship with Naruto. Naruto in the meantime saw her struggling with herself and it made him wonder what was wrong. He didn't like to see her worrying and it only added to make him think of her a bit more.

"So Naruto-kun," Yugito finally spoke. Naruto turned his attention to her with his vibrant eyes meeting hers before the blond woman continued.

"Would you mind telling me more about Konoha and your life? It's been about a month and a half since you came to Kumo and I just want to know you more. You don't have to say, I just wanted to ask," Yugito added. Naruto's eyes lost their vibrant color and turned slightly ice cold. He looked in front of himself for a second and watched the passing trees. It was a sore subject for him and he really wanted to know why she wanted to know, but she pretty much told him why. It did make him slightly smile that she wanted to know more about him, but it wasn't that pleasant to talk about. However, he trusted Yugito more than anyone else and she wouldn't judge him so he turned to her.

"Alright Yugito-chan. It's not much to say, but I'll tell you," Naruto said making Yugito nod. Bee was also listening in as were their respective bijuu. Nibi and Hachibi wanted to know also, however Kyuubi regressed a little in her cage as Naruto started. He told Yugito about how most of his life was what people could basically call it a survival game. He talked about the sneers that people gave him and how he was treated unfairly by mostly everyone. How he would get beat for simply showing his face around the village. Yugito balled her fists at the story while Bee narrowed his eyes. Nibi and Hachibi weren't any better with the former thinking of ways to burn people to the ground. Naruto went on to talk about most of his friends who probably forgot that he was alive by now. He told about his once crush on a girl named Sakura and Nibi had to smile when she saw Yugito give a slight scowl at that recent news. However, Naruto told them it was unrequited love and she would berate him constantly. It only got worse when his birthday rolled around. People seemed to be extra pissed at him and he wondered how he barely survived those nights, but he had to thank Kyuubi for it which made the vixen blush slightly from the unneeded praise. Before everyone knew it, two hours had passed and Yugito looked at the ground.

"Naruto-kun did you have any happiness at all?" Yugito asked. Naruto chuckled softly at the question, but he could tell it was quite serious.

"Yes, I had a few people. I remember Iruka-sensei who taught me during the academy days. There was Hokage-Jiji along with Teuchi-oji-san and Ayame-chan. They made the best ramen. Those four were always the kindest to me. I really had no one else after that...well...until I met you Yugito-chan," Naruto proclaimed making the Nibi jinchuuriki blush. Bee chuckled at that and it earned him a glare from Yugito making him keep quiet.

Thank you Naruto-kun. I also know how it feels to be alone and hated. The only reason I'm here is because of Bee, Raikage, Samui, Karui and Omoi," Yugito said making Naruto raise his eyebrows at her wondering about the last three people she talked about.

"Who are those last three? Have I met them?" Naruto asked her. Yugito shook her head before smiling.

"No you haven't. Samui keeps to herself mainly, but she's known for her kindness at times. Karui is our very own loudmouth. And Omoi, well he's our laid back genin. He's a lot more suited to civilian by his nature, but he's quite good in kenjutsu just like you," Yugito explain. Naruto smirked and wondered what it was like to meet those three which really had the blond excited. The four hours had passed and the signs of Rice country were coming into view. The trio of jinchuuriki left the trees and walked along the road with Yugito in the middle while Naruto and Bee flanked her from the sides as they entered Rice country.

"Halt, state your status and reason for coming here," a chunin stated while Yugito, Naruto and Bee took out their identification papers. Everyone flashed them to the chunin while Yugito stated that they were here about the negotiations of Kumo and Rice country. The chunin immediately nodded and took the three to the hotel where the meeting would take place.

_**In Kumo**_

A and Mabui were currently in the Raikage mansion in the office looking at their three guests. A sighed and placed his elbows on the table. He knew this was coming, he just wished it wasn't when Naruto was gone.

"Well Hokage-dono, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" A asked making Sarutobi bow his head slightly at the Raikage.

"Greetings Raikage-dono, I'd like to apologize for the sudden intrusion, but I would like to see Naruto Uzumaki," Sarutobi said making Mabui narrow her eyes at him. Kakashi tensed slightly under her gaze and wondered why she was here, but her being the Raikage's assistant she had every right to be here.

"I see Hokage-dono, but I regret to inform you that Naruto Uzumaki is out on a mission right now and won't be back for maybe 2-3 days," Raikage announced. Jiraiya gave a small smile when he heard that, but knew better than to say anything. He also knew Tsunade was gonna be pissed when she learned that Naruto was alive. She definitely would have stayed in Konoha if she knew Naruto was alive, but that wasn't the case for either.

"Alright then Raikage-dono, may I request that we be given accommodations until Naruto Uzumaki returns?" Sarutobi asked. A narrowed his eyes at them before nodding and motioning for Mabui to get the paperwork done. Mabui nodded and started writing in her notepad while Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Kakashi left the room. The instant they left, Mabui turned to A and could only glare at him slightly.

"Raikage-sama why are we allowing them to stay? You know they are probably here to take Naruto from Kumo," Mabui said raising her voice slightly. Mabui had liked Naruto. He was like the little brother she never really got. He was also the funniest person. During some of his free time, the blond would help Mabui out with her paperwork and she loved the fact that he could use Kage bunshins. It made work so much easier. She would be damned if Konoha tried to take Naruto and A knew that for a fact.

"Relax Mabui. Trust me I know what I'm doing. No matter how they deny it or don't like it, Naruto is a Kumo shinobi and unless I hear from his lips 'I don't want to stay in Kumo anymore' I'm not letting anyone take him. Plus, Sarutobi wouldn't risk a war with us over Naruto. Rest assured Mabui, Naruto will be protected by Kumo and they have to realize that," A said making Mabui nod. The assistant soon left to do the paperwork while A leaned in his chair while looking out the window.

"It's become a livelier place with him around. He at least keeps Kumo interesting," A said to himself before making two kage bushins to help him with all the paperwork.

_**Back with Naruto, Yugito, and Bee**_

All three had made it to their hotel and placed their things in their rooms. The places weren't the best in the world, but they got the job done alright so the three copied with it all. After unpacking, the three sat in Bee's room and went over the plans for the meeting.

"Alright the meeting begins late tonight. Lil nine, I want you in the room with Yugi-chan while she deals with da' client. We gonna be cautious in case those fools be getting' obnoxious," Bee rapped while Naruto turned to Yugito for a translation.

"Basically Naruto-kun, your going to be in the same room with me to watch the negotiations go down and will act if you see anything suspicious from their side," Yugito translated. Naruto nodded immediately while Bee continued.

"While Lil nine does that, I'll be on da' roof checkin' fo' any other fools," Bee added. Naruto knew that one and nodded . They all agreed with the plan and were on their way to look around the place they were in. Bee went off while writing some things in his small book. Naruto decided to go to the Rice country library and see if it had any fuuton jutsu books. Meanwhile, Yugito went off into the woods to train her abilities since recently she found herself lacking in a few areas.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto had just left the library disappointed that they didn't have what he was looking for. It made everything a pain. He had exceptional knowledge with Raiton from Bee and good katon knowledge from Yugito yet the blond couldn't find anyone who could teach him fuuton techniques. Naruto sighed and walked around the town they were in for a bit. He saw various people conversing and some of them were shady people at best. Naruto continued to walk through the town before he heard something near an alleyway that caught his interest.

"Are all the preparations complete?" a man asked his partner. Naruto narrowed his eyes and leaned on wall before peeking around its corner to see the two men. One was quite tall at least Bee's height and the other seemed a bit taller than Yugito. Both were either bandits or Rouges, but that was beside the point for right now.

"Yeah boss it's all ready. Can you believe Kumo actually came here. I never liked them or Konoha. I can't wait to teach those three Kumo shinobi a lesson. Although did you see the woman? She was kinda cute. How much do you think she's worth?" the younger of the two asked. Naruto felt his rage flare from hearing that. Bee and Yugito taught Naruto that the shinobi world is just about as dangerous as it gets. People like this show up everywhere and there's not much one can do to stop it. Naruto at the time didn't know what they were talking about specifically, but a little explanation from Mabui and he pieced it together.

"Whether she makes good money or not isn't the issue. Remember that. Though I can't believe that our contractor was the country's daimyo. He must really hate Kumo to do this, but we're not here to care about that. Remember we must kill the three before the meeting starts and that's still quite a long ways off," The older person told the younger with a menacing tone.

"Well looks like I have something to do," Naruto said startling the two. Both men narrowed their eyes when they saw the Kumo headband before smiling.

"So Gaki was spying on us huh?" one of them said. Naruto gave a small grin and took out two of his swords and take a basic kenjutsu stance.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you two go after hearing all of that," Naruto said to them. The two men chuckled before the oldest snapped his fingers. Hearing that sound, ten more people came out with clubs, wires, and broadswords. Naruto grinned at the odds of it being 12 on 1. So why not even those odds. Naruto crossed his fingertips before saying.

"Alright guys answer me this question, what does a fox do when it's cornered?" Naruto asked looking around for an answer. All of them men ignored the question and advanced on the blond while Naruto grinned.

"He gets allies to back him up. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," Naruto yelled making 12 clones, all with their own sword making some of the men sweat. Naruto charged at everyone with a fight erupting near the edge of town.

_**With Yugito**_

Yugito was currently out in the woods practicing her taijutsu again and she even found something interesting. She found out that being Nibi's jinchuuriki she was granted a great sense of balance and falling over was a rare thing to do. She always chalked that up to reflexes, but it turned out to be great for her taijutsu which she was able to add more flexibility to her forms. Nibi watched her container train and the female demon cat wondered what Yugito saw in Naruto that would make him a rival However she wasn't going to let this chance go for Yugito to go with her new feelings.

"**So kitten now that you found yourself a rival what are you going to do?" **Nibi asked while Yugito threw three kunai at a tree plating them in ascending order. Yugito stopped her training and wiped some sweat from her forehead before leaning against a tree.

"What do you mean Nibi?" Yugito asked. Nibi gave a small grin before snickering.

"**Now that you have some common ground with Naruto-kun are you going to profess your love for him?" **Nibi asked. Yugito narrowed her eyes at her bijuu's question and sighed. The woman was definitely seeing a pattern somewhere down the road.

"Nibi let's not go over this again," Yugito said before turning her head fast to the right. The blond woman got to her feet and felt a massive chakra signature in the town.

"Naruto-kun," Yugito said to herself before jumping through the trees and heading back to the town for an investigation.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto huffed before he knocked out another bandit with the back end of his sword. They were certainly a tough group and the blond was having a bit of trouble. It turned out that one of them was a rouge shinobi and easily surpassed Naruto in skill. The others were simply grunts who did his dirty work. Naruto barely dodged a punch to the face and backflipped away from the rest of the group.

"Looks like I need more training," Naruto said to himself and for some reason or the other, he knew Kyuubi was nodding with a grin across her face.

"Your not bad Gaki, but it's time I got serious," the leader said going through some handsigns. Naruto turned his head to see multiple people watching and he didn't want anyone getting hurt in here. Naruto had to think of something fast and he smirked. The blond suddenly dodged a water dragon and hopped to the rooftops of a house. He then dashed away towards the forest making the others follow him. Not a moment later did Yugito and Bee appear in the streets looking at the damage.

"Bee did you feel Naruto's chakra?" Yugito asked starting to get a little worried. Bee nodded and they scanned for Naruto's chakra, but it was gone. Either he was suppressing it or something happened to him and both were really hoping for the former.

Meanwhile, Naruto had managed to bring the six extra members to the field, but they surrounded him and the blond still had the mysterious shinobi to deal with.

"I have to do something now. Yugito-chan and Bee-sensei can't fight with me all the time. I'll find some way to do this," Naruto said to himself, but all the guys laughed at him with one walking up.

"It's too late to come up with a strategy kid. Now your going to die for sticking your nose in our business," one of the grunts said making Naruto glare at him.

"I don't want to hear that from a grunt. Why don't you guys get lost and let me take that jackass right there," Naruto said pointing to the only shinobi in the group. Everyone started cackling while holding their sides.

"You think you can beat Hiryu-sama? You must be delusional," one of them said before everyone saw Naruto's grin. Hiryu walked into the circle and grinned.

"Well gaki, you've got balls I'll give you that, but that won't guarantee your survival here. It only brings death," Hiryu said summing two axes to his hands. Naruto looked at his two precious swords that Bee bought him and his gripped the handles tightly.

"I'm not gonna die. Not until I become the Raikage of Kumo," Naruto yelled charging at the man. Both clashed as the spark from their weapons dropped to the ground. Naruto gritted his teeth and knew he was at a disadvantage. This guy was so much stronger than him and more skilled. The blond would have to be a bit cunning in this fight. Hiryu tried to slash at Naruto, but the blond parried the strike with his sword before bring his other sword around trying to slash at Hiryu's stomach, but the man evaded the attack easily and backed away. Naruto narrowed his eyes and watched the man go through some handsigns while Naruto went through his own.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu," **Hiryu yelled making a water dragon charge at Naruto, but the blond finished his handsigns also and yelled.

"**Katon: Saikō Neppa( Fire Release: Supreme Heat Wave)," **Naruto sent the blazing fire at the dragon and the two collied forming a mist that covered the entire field. It was difficult to see in the mist and knowing that he was surrounded didn't make this any better, but then Naruto got an idea. This mist still had traces of water inside and it made the best situation for the blond. Hiryu walked through the mist looking for his target while gripping his axes tightly.

"Come out kid! Take your punishment like a man!" Hiryu yelled out. Slowly Naruto's figure came into view and Hiryu readied his weapons. He charged the blond, and quickly appeared in front of him.

"Die!" Hiryu screamed sending his axes slashing through Naruto's small body. He smirked in that instant that he got rid of the small problem, but it only added to the shock he was feeling when it poofed into smoke.

"A kage bunshin?" Hiryu wondered, but it didn't last as seven more clones shot through the mist knowing they found him. Hiryu couldn't react in time before all the clones bomb rushed him into the ground keeping him still, but they were quickly losing their edge and told Naruto to hurry up. Hiryu looked up to see Naruto moving though quite a few handsigns before the blond smiled and made his right hand cackle.

"**Lariat," **Naruto yelled charging with his arm slamming into the man's throat. Normally a hit from an eight year old wouldn't do much, but considering that Naruto had charged his arm with raiton chakra and the fact they were still in a mist which is filled with water, well it would hurt a lot. Hiryu screamed out as the lightning in Naruto's arm intensified from the mist around them nearly frying Hiryu inside out. All the men on the outside heard the scream and wondered what was going on with them. Naruto huffed and dropped to his knees before looking at Hiryu's face. It screamed electrocution and the blond widened his eyes. He just had his first kill. Naruto gasped and saw Hiryu's lifeless face.

"I killed him," Naruto softly said, then the mist dissipated and all the men saw Hiryu's body and began screaming at Naruto.

"He killed Hiryu-sama. Kill that brat," they all yelled. Naruto flinched at the last words as they brought up some terrible memories for him, but the blond couldn't move. One from the overuse of chakra and two from the revelation of him having his first kill. It all made Naruto scared for the first time in his life. All the men neared Naruto, but they were stopped by a fireball and a shot of lightning. Everyone looked up to see Yugito and Bee in the trees before dispatching to the ground to help Naruto.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Yugito asked. Naruto couldn't look her in the eyes. He just couldn't. Not after what he did.

"Naruto-kun what happened?" Yugito asked while Bee turned to the remaining guys with a glare.

"What did ya fools do to lil nine?" Bee asked. Most of the men sweated and backed up from Bee and Yugito. Naruto in the meantime was in turmoil for the first time in his life.

"I killed him. It's my fault. It's all my fault," Naruto said softly, though not so soft that Bee and Yugito couldn't hear him. Yugito widened her eyes at turned to see Hiryu's body on the ground severely burned possibly from a raiton justu or katon jutsu.

"**Kitten he just had his first kill. When this is over you should talk to him," **Nibi said to her container while Bee quickly took care of everyone else. Suddenly, Naruto started to cry as the tears trailed down his face. His face screamed anguish to Yugito and Bee, but both gasp when red chakra started to swirl around him. Kyuubi was having a hard time trying to keep her chakra from entering Naruto's system, but the flow was too fast and she lost control.

"**Naruto-kun calm down!" **Kyuubi yelled, but it was too late as Naruto's claws sharpened and his whiskers grew more defined. His hair was riled up and there was just so much anger and sadness, but Bee and Yugito were now even more worried when Naruto turned to them with his eyes slitted.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the blond yelled as he charged at Yugito and Bee.


	7. Chapter 7

"AHHHHHHH**HHHHHHH!" **Naruto yelled out with his voice growing more demonic. The red chakra swirled around him faster and faster until his features started to change. His whiskers grew more defined and his claws sharpened. His teeth lengthened and his eyes turned red. Bee and Yugito watched in horror of the event as their fellow jinchuuriki and best friend lost himself to his power.

"Nibi what's wrong with Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked and Nibi looked at the blond with saddened eyes.

"**Kitten it's trauma. Naruto-kun has probably never killed before and the grief is hurting him. Kitten you and Bee better get ready," **Nibi suggested and cut the connection. Yugito and Bee saw Naruto turn his eyes to them and snarled. Naruto's growl deepened and he lowered his back and the chakra only continued to grow around him as a tail appeared behind the blonde.

"Yugi-chan that's the One tailed form. We have to find some way to reach lil nine. He's young and Kyuubi's chakra can easily get into his chakra coils. If we don't calm him down, he'll try to destroy everything in his sight," Bee told her. Yugito nodded and was about to take a kunai, but she stalled.

"Bee, you stay back. Let me handle Naruto-kun," Yugito told him. Bee narrowed his eyes at her through his sunglasses and wanted to stop Yugito from going through whatever she had planned, but he relented.

"Alright Yugi-chan, I'll stay close just in case," Bee said backing up into a tree in the woods. Yugito faced Naruto and the blonde female talked to her bijuu one more time.

"Nibi mind giving me some chakra also?" Yugito asked. Nibi wondered what he container was thinking, but nodded and Yugito began to gain her own feral features. Her claws sharpened and her eyes turned to slits. Yugito grew one tail. Naruto growled at her and ran at the chunin in a fit of anger and Yugito did the same. Bee watched the two clash and the impact made a loud noise. The impact even made the tree leaves sway slightly and Bee had to sweat a little.

"**Do you think she can do it?" **Hachibi asked bringing Bee to talk with his container while watching the fight.

"I'm not sure Hachi, but I know Yugi-chan and she's a tough lil cat. She gonna bring our lil fox back oh yeah!" Bee stated making Hachibi roll his eyes, but he hoped that what Bee said was the case.

Yugito and Naruto gripped each other's hand and gritted their teeth at each other with their chakra flaring. Right now Yugito had to curse the fact that Naruto got stronger with his training. Her being older, she was still stronger than him, but Naruto was giving her somewhat of a hard time currently.

"Naruto-kun calm down! It's alright," Yugito said, but Naruto didn't let up and sent a swift kick at Yugito's face. Yugito dodged the kick by jumping in the air and with her body's natural flexibility she managed to get around Naruto and held the blond in a submissive position with her hand tightly holding his while he was pinned to the ground.

"Naruto-kun please calm down," Yugito pleaded, but Naruto wasn't done as he sent his tail around her waist and made it constrict her. Yugito gasped and released her hold on Naruto's arm and the blonde stood to his feet before turning to his captive target. Naruto pulled his right fist back and the chakra intensified to that one point and the blonde growled before letting out his punch towards Yugito. Yugito braced for the hit and she felt the wind get knocked out of her when she was sent into the forest with a loud crash. Bee gasped and Naruto roared out in the distance. Meanwhile, Yugito allowed Nibi's chakra to heal her chest and the blonde female smiled.

"If only he could control Kyuubi's chakra. Though I can understand how Naruto-kun feels. I remember my first kill. It wasn't pleasant," Yugito remembered until she heard Nibi's voice.

"**Are you kidding? You didn't say anything to me for a damn week. It was the most boring time of my life and you just moped around the house. Thank kami for your Kage and his assistant or you might have died from starvation," **Nibi said making Yugito chuckle before she stood to her feet and dusted off her clothes.

"Yeah well, I'd better get back. Naruto-kun needs me and I want to help him, but damn that hurt," Yugito said making Nibi chuckle. Yugito applied chakra to her feet and shot off for the plains again.

Naruto meanwhile, continued to roar out his anger issues and Bee could tell he wasn't going to get better anytime soon and the Hachibi jinchuuriki was about to intervene until he saw Yugito shoot out from the trees and launched herself at Naruto. Naruto turned around an snarled at her, but before he could react Yugito punched Naruto in the jaw sending the Kyuubi blonde into a tree and the impact made the tree collapse while Naruto's growl got even stronger.

"He's pissed," Yugito said while Nibi nodded. Meanwhile, Kyuubi was trying all she could to separate her chakra from Naruto's coils, but they were too free and the seal stopped her from doing too much. She would have to get him to calm down before she could get the chakra out of his body.

Bee continued to watch the taijutsu fight between Yugito and Naruto take place and had to admit that Naruto really could stand his ground, even if he was using Kyuubi's chakra. He could also tell that Yugito was keeping this fight strictly taijutsu on her part. He noticed that she had plenty of time to do a jutsu, but she wouldn't and neither would Naruto. The fighting had been for over an hour and Yugito felt like she was only making Naruto angrier, especially when she saw the second tail on Naruto grow. Yugito would have gone to her bijuu state, but that would've been overkill and she didn't want that, but she was running out of options and she really needed one. How could she get to Naruto? How could she get him to calm down?

"**Kitten, how well do you trust me?" **Nibi asked making Yugito raise an eyebrow at he question.

"Sorry Nibi, kinda got my hands full here," Yugito said dodging a punch from Naruto who managed to extend it by using Kyuubi's chakra as an attack. Nibi rolled her eyes at her container's words before sighing.

"**I have an idea on how to help Naruto-kun, but it's a long shot and I don't know if it's gonna work," **Nibi said piquing her container's interest.

"What is it? Tell me Nibi! If I can help Naruto-kun I'll take it," Yugito said making Nibi mentally chuckle at her container.

"**Alright Kitten listen carefully," **Nibi said and began to tell Yugito her plan. It was hard to listen to Nibi and protect herself from Naruto, but she could manage it. When Nibi finished Yugito had to admit it was a good plan, but she was a bit skeptical of the way it was supposed to work.

"So when I grab Naruto-kun you'll have try to suppress his chakra and you know Kyuubi will pick up on your plan and I have to go into Naruto-kun mind and talk him out of it?" Yugito asked trying to sum it all up. Nibi nodded with that assessment before Yugito made one last comment.

"And if this goes wrong my consciousness will fade along with Naruto-kun's and we'll be lost forever?" Once again Nibi nodded and Yugito gasped before ducking underneath a punch from Naruto and backflipped away before huffing.

"You know that insane right?" Yugito asked and Nibi smiled at her container.

"**Of course I know, but you don't want to hurt him and your getting exhausted. As far as I'm concerned if you don't resort to using Ninjutsu then this is your only option," **Nibi countered and Yugito had to curse under her breath slightly.

"Alright, well it's all we've got so let's do it," Yugito said dropping from her taijutsu stance and stood perfectly still. Bee and Hachibi wondered what she was doing, but the last to wonder what she was doing was Naruto. The blonde snarled and Yugito closed her eyes and her breathing slowed. Naruto growled and charged at Yugito with his claws flaring with chakra. Bee sweated and yelled out.

"YUGI-CHAN!"

Naruto neared Yugito and was about to strike her, but the Nibi jinchuuriki opened her eyes fast and lunged for Naruto, but it wasn't an attack of any kind. Yugito grabbed Naruto into an tight hug and held the blonde close. Bee raised an eyebrow, but suddenly Naruto started to thrash around, but suddenly he fell silent however, the red chakra was still there. It baffled Bee slightly, but he saw Yugito's forehead pressed to Naruto and her eyes were closed.

"What do you think she's doing?" Bee asked his container. Hachibi wasn't sure either, but he had a feeling it was Nibi's doing or at least the vat demon had some roll in this.

"**I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it looks risky. You better keep back, unless you want your rapping career to end with your voice," **Hachibi said leaving Bee to wonder what he meant my that. However, once Yugito pressed her head to Naruto's, Kyuubi got the picture idea just like Nibi said she would and smiled.

"**Looks like Nibi-chan came through. All that's left is to reel in that chakra and no more demon Naruto. Now all that's left is for her container to do the trick," **Kyuubi said to herself and carefully started to pull back her chakra.

Meanwhile, Yugito was wandering aimlessly around in the dark. She had no idea where she was going and she couldn't hear Nibi either. Yugito figured that she made it and kept walking not sure where she was going.

"Well I'll figure this out later. I have to find Naruto-kun," Yugito said and started to run further into the dark.

Yugito cursed her luck. She'd been running for who knows how long and she couldn't find Naruto anywhere. It worried her if she did even make it to his mind, but now wasn't the time to second guess herself. Yugito continued to run until the darkness began to warp into streets. Yugito wondered what was up, but people started to come into view and so did a little boy.

"Demon. Murderer. You should just die! You will never belong here!" All these comments were directed at the boy and Yugito's anger flared, but she didn't have the time to go through this and continued. She continued to walk and saw the boy again, but he was more grown. He was eight years old, had blonde hair, and whisker marks. Wait...whisker marks!

"Naruto-kun!" Yugito called and watched the young Naruto run away. Yugito chased after him and tried calling some more, but before she knew it the streets and houses were gone and she soon came up to a tree. Yugito looked at the scenery and saw it was quite beautiful. The trees swayed along with the flowers in the field and she smiled, but she heard crying.

"It's my fault. They were all right. I'm nothing, but a demon. I killed him. It's all my fault," Naruto said as he huddled close to his knees. Yugito saw him crying and it made her heart tighten before the female blonde knelt down and offered her biggest smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Why are you crying?" Yugito asked making the blonde look up in shock.

"Y-Yugito-chan why are you here?" Naruto asked. Yugito smiled and brought Naruto into a small hug making the blonde blush slightly from her soft touch.

"I'm here cause I'm worry about you, silly. Now Naruto-kun tell me, what's the matter? And why are you crying?" Yugito asked making Naruto stop blushing and look at the ground.

"I-I killed that man Yugito-chan. He said things about attacking us cause we were from Kumo and I fought them before they could do anything. Me and their leader fought and I killed him. Everyone was right Yugito-chan. I'm nothing, but a demon," Naruto said shocking Yugito with his words. The Nibi jinchuuriki knew about Rice country and some of it's hostilities with Kumo, but that's why this negotiation of trading agreements was being made however, it seemed that it wouldn't be that easy. Yugito gave Naruto a small smile and pulled him even closer.

"Want me to tell you a secret Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked causing Naruto to look at her in some small amount of shock. He wasn't expecting that question, but his curiosity got the better of him and he nodded. Yugito slightly chuckled and sighed while looking at the blue sky of Naruto's mindscape.

"My life was rough also. I'm sure you know why, but you probably handled yours better than I did. My first kill was actually a Kumo civilian," Yugito said making Naruto go wide eyed.

"Y-You killed a Kumo civilian? Why?" Naruto asked as he started to get into the story. Yugito chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well it was kind of complicated. I knew people only saw me as Nibi and they all resented me for that. Bee had been through it longer than me so naturally their opinion of him was already quite high, but they hated me. I was always alone in the village and would generally get chased by civilians and shinobi alike who were after my life. However, there was one civilian who was different. He said that people were fools for calling me that. He said people were too bigoted and needed to grow up. I adored him after that. He would let me stay with him and eat with him. Those were the happiest days of my life apart from now, but-," Yugito paused to find her voice and Naruto panicked.

"Y-Yugito-chan you don't have to tell me," Naruto quickly said, but Yugito shook her head and slightly calmed down. Naruto looked at her with much sadness in his eyes. He never liked to see Yugito this way. He never liked to see her sad or angry or upset. He liked the smiling Yugito. The one who saved him from Konoha and who helped train him. The very same Yugito he made his rival and best friend.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. Let me continue," Yugito said in a pained voice. Naruto merely nodded and allowed her to talk and take her grief away.

"He came home one day and looked stressed. I wanted to know what was wrong so I made him some of his favorite tea and gave it to him, but he swatted it away and made it crash to the floor. I saw his eyes and they scared me. He kept saying that something was my fault and slammed me to a wall. I struggled to get free before he looked at me. He said he tried to do what his wife wanted, which was to bear no hatred towards me for being Nibi's jinchuuriki, but he couldn't handle it anymore and flew into a rage. He grabbed a kitchen knife and tried to stab me multiple times, but I got away from him and grabbed a knife of my own to defend myself from him, but he only laughed and ran at me. I closed my eyes and waited for my death, but it never came. I opened them and saw my knife lunged at his chest. I killed him and I didn't know how to deal with it. I flew into a rage also and it took Raikage-sama and Bee to keep me calm. Naruto-kun what I told you I've never told anyone. I still feel bad about that day. He was the only person to praise me or even say 'I love you'. He was like my father and I killed him. Mabui helped me through the pain and so did Raikage-sama and Bee. Naruto-kun, you aren't a demon. You killed because you did it to protect me and Bee. It's alright Naruto-kun," Yugito said with tears falling down her eyes however, she was surprised when Naruto hugged her. She should have been the one hugging him right?

"Yugito-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't know how you felt about anything. Thank you Yugito-chan. I'll keep getting stronger. I'll protect you, Bee, A-Jiji, and Kumo. I'll become the Raikage Yugito-chan. Also Yugito-chan t-there's something I have to tell you," Naruto said making Yugito look up at him. She felt calmed by his words and it brought a small spark to her heart to hear them.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked. Naruto blushed and looked at the ground which wasn't missed by Yugito who wondered what he was going to say.

"I-I'm not sure of all my feelings yet, but Yugito-chan I think or I believe I love you," Naruto said making Yugito widen her eyes. She didn't say anything and Naruto simply squeezed her tighter.

"I-I think I can make you happy Yugito-chan. I know I can. I always keep my promises and I promise to make you happy. I know I'm too young for you, but I'll get older and I'll get stronger. You've helped me so much Yugito-chan. Let me help you for a change," Naruto said in his confession. Yugito was still on the fact that Naruto said he loved her was quite the shock for the Nibi jinchuuriki. Yugito wasn't sure of her feelings for Naruto, but she had to admit that they were rather strong than usual. If she thought about it this was weird. If she didn't really care for him, then she wouldn't have done such a drastic measure to get in here to calm Naruto down. Yugito stared at Naruto and noted the seriousness in his eyes. Yugito smiled, but it didn't last long before she laughed making Naruto blush in embarrassment.

"W-What's so funny?" Naruto asked while Yugito rolled around on the makeshift grass.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. Nothing's funny I promise, but you made me feel better. Thank you Naruto-kun. Shinobi law says that you an adult when you wear that headband, but for a safe measure why don't you make chunin then I'll be yours," Yugito suggested. Naruto's eyes gleamed at her words and he nodded fast with a smile.

"You got it Yugito-chan. Just watch I'll be even stronger than you and with Kyuubi-chan's help you and Nibi won't stand a chance," Naruto said making Yugito playfully glare at him.

"Oh? What makes you think you can beat me? I've never lost to you," Yugito said and Naruto glared back.

"Keep sayin' that Yugito-hime. I'll surprise you even more," Naruto told her. Yugito chuckled with a nod and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Shall we go now?" She asked. Naruto nodded and the two disappeared in a white light.

_**Back Outside**_

Bee was amazed to see Naruto's chakra receding by into the seal and so was Yugito's. Kyuubi had finally pulled out the last remnants of chakra in Naruto's coils. Nibi in turn, severed the mental connection between Naruto and Yugito as the two jinchuuriki slumped to the floor. Both blinked at the sudden instance of light, but it wasn't long before they smiled.

"How ya fools doin'? Dat must've been a good hug for yall," Bee rapped and Naruto was in too much of a good mood to say anything to Bee.

"Well it's done. Come on, we have to get changed and get ready for the meeting," Yugito said walking off, but not before Naruto and Bee took notice of the blush across her face. Naruto smiled at that, but Bee wondered what it was about as the three jinchuuriki walked off.

"**Wow kitten, something good must have happened to you. Your blushing up quite a storm. Wait...don't tell me!" **Nibi said making Yugito's blush creep even further.

"Not. A. Word," Yugito merely said walking off. The three jinchuuriki simply went back to their hotel to get ready and begin their negotiations. However, Naruto had something to say to his own bijuu.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said making Kyuubi stir. She was tired and wanted sleep so when he called she was kinda irate.

"**What is it Kit? Can't you see I'm dead tired here?" **Kyuubi said and Naruto winced, but nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry and thank you," Naruto spoke shocking the vixen slightly.

"**For what?" **She asked. Naruto chuckled and leaned on one of the hotel walls.

"I know you tried to keep the chakra back and helped Yugito-chan save me. I don't know what I would have done without you," Naruto said and Kyuubi all of a sudden forgot about her sleep or her irritated attitude.

"**Forget it kit. I can't have you dying yet. Not after such a promise to Nibi's container. You really are a sly fox kit. I'm so proud," **Kyuubi said and Naruto sweatdropped slightly.

"Well I won't keep you and I just wanted to say that. Also, don't leave me Kyuubi-chan. Be my partner and stay by my side," Naruto said and Kyuubi just had to blush at the way he said that.

"**S-Sure kit. Well try not to do anything else excessive for the rest of the day. I'm beat. Goodbye," **Kyuubi said and cut the connection.

"_**What's wrong with me? T-There just words right? Man, I have a weird container," **_Kyuubi said mentally before closing her eyes and going to sleep while wrapping her nine tails around her form like a coat.

"I'll do it Yugito-chan. I know I can make you happy," Naruto said as he closed the door to his room obviously in a happy mood.

_**Two Days Later**_

Team Jinchuuriki had finished it's negotiations with Rice two days ago and were headed back to Kumo. Thanks to Yugito and Naruto the mission and negotiations had gone off really well. Yugito had told the Daimyo about the attempt act of aggression at them when they were attacked by people in Rice country and demanded compensation. The Daimyo didn't take that well, but he complied to her request and Kumo got most of the benefits with the trading agreements. As it turned out, the people who attacked them were people hired by the Daimyo to get rid of the Kumo shinobi, but since they all lived he was backed into a corner and badly. No other attempts were made on their lives after than and they left with ease and the Rice daimyo's seal of approval to their trade agreement. Naruto and Yugito had seemingly gotten closer over the two days which was something that Bee didn't miss. Naruto and Kyuubi were even talking more and the blonde got to know his vixen a little more. Kyuubi told him about some of her life which mainly spoke of simply being around the world and trying not to kill humans for the simple joy of it. Naruto made it a note not to piss Kyuubi off EVER!

It was long and tiring, but the three jinchuuriki finally made it back to Konoha and they were dead tired. All the running back was such a pain. They all just wanted to go and report their mission was a success then go home and simply do nothing all day. The three trudged up the stairs to the Raikage mansion and knocked on the door.

"Come in," A said making Naruto, Yugito and Bee come through the door. The sight Naruto saw shocked him. He saw Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and someone he didn't know in the room with the Raikage and Mabui.

"Naruto-kun!" Sarutobi yelled bringing Naruto into a fierce hug. Yugito and Bee turned to A for an explanation, but they were filled in by Mabui.

"Jiji, how have you been?" Naruto asked returning the hug. Jiraiya and Kakashi smiled at the contact and before long everyone was back to seriousness with Naruto standing near Raikage.

"Mission accomplished A-Jiji. Yugito-hime has the documents in her pocket," Naruto told him. A nodded and chuckled at the -hime nickname Naruto said while Yugito gave A the document. A looked it over and nodded before putting it away in his drawer.

"So A-Jiji, what's this about? Why is Hokage-Jiji here?" Naruto asked. A turned his gaze to Sarutobi and allowed the Hokage to talk.

"Naruto-kun, I came here to say I'm sorry. If I had been more attentive in my actions you would still be in Konoha," Sarutobi said. Naruto looked at the ground and slowly nodded.

"It's all right Jiji. I'm happy here. I have A-Jiji, Mabui-oneechan, Bee-sensei, and Yugito-hime," Naruto replied making the four smile at him. Sarutobi smiled also as did Jiraiya and Kakashi. The old Hokage only nodded and knelt down towards Naruto.

"I guess this means you can't take my hat then," Sarutobi said and Naruto gave a sad smile and nod, but then cheered up and turned to A.

"No Jiji, but I can take A-Jiji's hat," Naruto proclaimed making Bee and Yugito smile while Mabui snickered before raising her eyebrows at him. A on the other hand, chuckled at Naruto's proclamation and looked at the blond.

"What makes you think you can take my hat?" A asked. Naruto smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll just do it. I'll be the Raikage of Kumo. I'll become the strongest Raikage. I'll be even stronger than you A-Jiji," Naruto said and suddenly the entire room shook in laughter at Naruto's words.

"Your going to have a handful with Naruto here," Jiraiya said making A nod.

"Don't I know it, but I feel he could do it. Though the brat can be cheeky at times," A joked making everyone nod. Sarutobi gave a soft smile when he saw Naruto pout at the Raikage and saw Mabui, Bee, and Yugito laughing with him.

"_Yep, he belongs here. Minato, Kushina you'd be proud of your son," _Sarutobi said mentally and walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun come here. I have something for you. It was meant to be given to you when you either turned sixteen or became a chunin of Konoha, but since your a Kumo shinobi I want to give you something that I had denied you," Sarutobi said as he turned to Jiraiya. The sannin nodded and took out a scroll and applied chakra to it. Soon loads of things came out surprising everyone.

"Naruto-kun, you are the son of Konoha's Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. You were supposed to be seen as their hero and savior, but that wasn't the case. Here is your inheritance. The compound itself is sealed in another of Jiraiya's scrolls. Here Naruto-kun, read this note," Sarutobi said handing Naruto the piece of paper. Yugito and Bee were surprised. Naruto was the son of the famed Yondaime, the only person who was said to be faster than A. Mabui was also surprised and saw her little brother in a better light. A was a mess, he couldn't believe those words, but looking closely he saw Naruto's resemblance to Minato and it shocked him the most.

Naruto read the small piece of paper and scanned the words.

"_To Naruto Uzumaki,_

_Hey son, this is your Tou-san. If your reading this then you should know that both me and your mother are gone. I'd like to say that it wasn't true, but sadly it is. Kyuubi is outside our gates and we can't hold it much longer. I want to tell you that I love you and so does Kushina. I know I'm being selfish here with my plan of making you a jinchuuriki, but I know you can tame the beast and it's power. If your wondering why I had Sarutobi hide it from you, well Iwa always did have a sore spot for me and I didn't want you to be in danger every waking moment of your life so I had you hidden under your mother's name. Grow strong Naruto, I know you'll make me and your Kaa-san proud. Oh, looks like I have to go. You should see this, I'm writing to you while your asleep in this room right now. Goodbye my son. Take my compound and all it's contents. I leave my famed jutsu with you namely the **Rasengan **and **Hiraishin no Jutsu. **Make us proud son and hold you head up high._

_Your Father and Mother, _

_Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," _

Naruto cried softly from the letter and tucked it away in his pocket. Everyone remained silent for him for a few minutes before Kakashi came up to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I was a student of your father and he taught me everything I know. When Kushina had you all he talked about was how he would like to see you grow up in the house and someday have a family of your own. Don't be depressed Naruto. Minato-sensei wouldn't want to see you like this," Kakashi said before stepping back. Naruto looked at the ground and cried a bit more before giving a soft smile.

"Thank you Jiji, I'll do it then. I'll make them both proud. Here in Kumo, I'll make them proud as a shinobi," Naruto said and Jiraiya smiled and then sealed all the things back into the scrolls. Jiraiya handed it to Naruto and the blonde took it in his arms.

"Raikage-dono with your permission, I'd like to arrange a treaty of Kumo and Konoha," Sarutobi said out of the blue making everyone widen their eyes at him. A raised an eyebrow at him before asking.

"Why?" Sarutobi turned from A to Naruto and back.

"I know I couldn't protect Naruto, but I know you can however, I wouldn't want there to be any hostilities between us if Konoha does encounter Kumo. Most people have forgotten Naruto or others believe he's dead. Maybe it's simply an old man's wish," Sarutobi said while A rested his elbows on the table before sighing.

"I'll think about it," A responded. Sarutobi nodded and Kakashi, Jiraiya, and himself exited the room leaving only the five of them in the room.

"Well it's not everyday you hear news like that," Mabui said making everyone nod.

"So lil nine, what are ya gonna do?" Bee asked. Naruto smirked and turned to everyone.

"I'll show Konoha what it missed out on since Kumo is obviously the best," Naruto stated making everyone chuckle. Yugito smiled at the blonde before someone spoke.

"**Well the Yondaime's son. Now he's good looking and strong. So I guess Miss Yugito Uzumaki or Yugito Namikaze are good names," **Nibi joked making Yugito blush deeply.

"_NIBI!" _the blonde woman yelled out making Nibi smile. Naruto, Bee, and Yugito then headed for the door before Naruto turned around.

"And besides A-Jiji if I'm gonna take that hat, I'm gonna need all the training and help I can get," Naruto said closing the door leaving Mabui and A in the room.

"You know I think he was serious about becoming Raikage," Mabui said making A nod.

"I have no doubt the brat might do it too. This village is definitely gonna get more interesting for us," A said and Mabui could only nod in agreement before she left to finish some paperwork. A sat in his desk and looked at the village and spotted Naruto, Yugito and Bee walking home.

"I just found my successor," A said with a grin before turning back to his paperwork.


	8. Chapter 8

_**5 years later**_

Quite a bit of time had passed in Naruto's life since he lived in Kumo. The blonde had grown into quite the young man. Gone was the blonde child, but stood a blonde handsome young man. Naruto was a lot taller and slimmer. Gone was most of the baby fat that was across his body. His muscles started to show, but not too much. His hair was still as spiky as ever, but he was starting to grow small bangs on the sides of his face. He really looked like his father when he was put up to a picture. Naruto had gotten stronger over his 5 years of life also. Thanks to Bee, Yugito and Kyuubi, the blond was able to be quite proficient in katon and raiton jutsu. He still didn't know any fuuton jutsu what with the lack of fuuton experts in Kumo, but he was still good nonetheless. Naruto had even mastered the rasengan in his training, but the Hiraishin was beyond him at the moment. Naruto had the money his parents sent him in a Kumo bank account for some safety. He could already be a bachelor, but he was too young for that anyway. His intellect was also quite sharp due to reading countless books given to him to help him study. He had become quite the genin throughout his training.

Yugito had even introduced him to three other genin that she had known about. They were Samui, Karui, and Omoi. Karui had red hair and along with that a fiery personality, she was relatively dark-skinned and her eyes were the darkest shade of yellow that Naruto had ever seen. She wore a long sword on her back that Naruto had gotten her for a gift along with Bee. He had met her when she wanted to be trained by Bee using the sword and the two practiced together in their spare time. Karui had taken to Naruto quite fast when they trained and the two were quite inseparable. Karui, being a few months older than Naruto, she had made him her surrogate little brother. Since then Karui was overprotective of Naruto at times and almost assaulted quite a few of the younger girls who would try to get with Naruto at times. Naruto had also seen Karui as an older sister pretty much like Mabui.

Omoi was quite laid-back to Naruto. He was also dark-skinned, but he had short, white, spiky hair with dark eyes. Like Naruto and Karui, Omoi carried had a sword also. It fascinated Naruto that Omoi always had a lollipop in his mouth, but Naruto couldn't deny his friend's skill. Omoi was quite smart and calculative. He was sometimes overly cautious in things, but being in this profession it was probably a good thing that he was, but Naruto still liked Omoi nonetheless. Omoi and Naruto had become close friends, not as close as Karui, but still close enough. Yugito had been happy that Naruto had his friends and they all seemed to like him. Naruto, Karui and Omoi had become quite the group of kenjutsu users as they were better than most chunin thanks to their training with Bee. Naruto had been the strongest kenjutsu user in their group, but Karui was a close second to him and Omoi was the third, but mostly because of his laziness.

Lastly, but certainly not least was Samui. Samui was quite a slender woman and to Naruto she was quite hot by his standards. Unlike Karui and Omoi, Samui was fairly light-skinned and had short, blonde hair. She was a bit taller than Naruto, but only by a few inches. Her eyes were light blue as compared to Naruto's dark blue eyes. Naruto had to admit that not many girls looked as cute as Samui, but he did say that Yugito was one of the very few who was. When Naruto first met Samui, he had to admit that it was hard to talk to her. She seemed a lot more mature than Karui and Omoi, not to mention she was quite calm and mostly silent at times. It took Naruto a bit of time to talk to her freely since she didn't say much, but over the months, the two had gotten closer. Samui had even introduced Naruto to her brother, Atsui. Naruto found Atsui to be like him a bit, but the blonde had limits where Atsui didn't. Samui and Naruto had also been on one mission so they were quite close. One thing Naruto noticed about Samui was that she had the habit of saying 'cool' a lot, not that he minded. He figured it was the same as him saying 'dattebayo'. Naruto even saw Samui as another older sister and Samui saw Naruto as her little brother also. Samui used a tanto instead of the swords that Karui and Omoi had which she kept hidden.

All in all, Naruto had gotten real close to Karui, Omoi, and Samui. He had his two sisters and his best friend. A had recently made the four of them a team with Bee as the sensei and Yugito as the assistant sensei to Bee. It was a bit of a group, but they had the best results in any mission.

It also went well that Kumo and Konoha had signed an alliance treaty. Jiraiya had seen Naruto on multiple occasions and the trading was great for each nation, though when Konoha learned that Naruto was alive and well in Kumo most were quite upset, but others were happy that the demon was off in another village, but some of the council tried to persuade Sarutobi to get Naruto back, but it all ended in failure, especially for Danzo since he couldn't go after the Kyuubi anymore, at least he would have to be more secretive now.

Naruto and his team were currently on their way to the Raikage mansion along with Bee and Yugito for some good news that would be announced when they arrived. Naruto and Karui were quite eager to hear the news.

"Ne otouto, what do you think the good news is?" Karui asked making Naruto grin.

"It beats me Karui-oneechan, but I bet it's gonna be cool," Naruto said making Karui smirk and so did Samui at the use of her favorite word.

"Maybe it's to tell Karui that her flat chest has actually grown a few inches this time," Omoi responded making Karui grow a tick mark on her head. The redhead was about to retort, but someone decided better.

"What was that Omoi?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes at his friend while slowly drawing his sword at his face. Omoi gulped and backed up slightly from Naruto since he knew Naruto was better than him at using the sword.

"N-Nothing Naruto, sorry my tongue slipped," Omoi stated and Naruto eased up then kept his sword sheathed. He then nodded and continued walking towards the Raikage Mansion. Karui smiled and turned to Omoi, Samui, Yugito and Bee.

"That's my otouto right there. I'm so proud," Karui said with a grin before running off to catch up to her surrogate little brother. Samui then patted Omoi on the shoulder and gave a small, comforting smile.

"Well Omoi, it looks like your screwed if Karui's protected by Naruto," Samui said to him. Omoi sighed with a nod and walked while slumping his shoulders. Yugito and Bee chuckled at the actions of their team and it made the group that much more interesting.

"Those kids are simply alright and they can be so tight," Bee rapped and suddenly Yugito's smile turned into a frown and became a sigh.

_**Raikage Mansion**_

Team Bee had just made it to the Raikage Mansion and they entered the building to see some people busy and doing paperwork. Naruto and Karui gave confused expressions, but they didn't dwell on them long before they all walked up the stairs and came into the main office. Naruto knocked on the door and awaited an answer along with his team.

"Come in," shouted a voice. Naruto gripped the handle and opened the door to see Mabui in the office with a handful of documents. Mabui saw Naruto and the others enter the office and she had to smile slightly at the close contact that her little brother had with his surrogate sibling, Karui.

"Hey Mabui-neechan. Where's A-Jiji?" Naruto asked her. It still astounded Karui, Omoi and Samui that Naruto could call the Raikage that, but even more that he didn't even mind it at all. Mabui sighed and started blankly at the room for a bit before answering.

"He's late. I have to give him these documents for approval, but he's not here," Mabui said making everyone sigh. The team then decided to sit in the office for a bit of time and wait for A to arrive. Naruto and Karui went over some kenjutsu techniques while Omoi took a short nap. Samui talked with Mabui about some things and Bee wrote in his book. Yugito was probably talking with Nibi if the various expressions of anger, joy, and embarrassment were anything to go by.

_**An hour later**_

A came through the door and saw the glares of everyone on him and he gave a sigh before walking to his chair and slumping into it.

"Sorry about that. Council meeting took longer than expected," A told them. Everyone kept their glares on him a little longer, but then they relented and ultimately stopped. Mabui then told A about the documents and them needing to be signed. A groaned, but nodded and Mabui decided to bid everyone a goodbye before leaving. The team then turned their gazes back to the Raikage.

"So A-Jiji what's the good news?" Naruto asked. A suddenly stopped signing documents and grinned before turning to Yugito and Bee.

"How good do you two think these four are?" A asked them. Yugito and Bee turned from Naruto, Omoi, Samui, and Karui then back to A.

"These brats are the best genin. They are the biggest thing I've eva' seen," Bee answered then A turned to Yugito.

"Their all good Raikage-sama. Thanks to Bee and me, they have become even stronger than a good portion of our chunin," Yugito replied. A nodded and looked down at the desk for a second. Everyone felt the air get a bit colder in the room, but it didn't last long since A chuckled.

"Alright that's good. Then it was a good decision to nominate them for the Chunin exams," A said shocking everyone. Naruto and Karui gasped from the shock while Samui and Omoi raised their eyebrows.

"So that's the good news that you wanted to tell us," Yugito said making A nod at her.

"That's right. Konoha is hosting the Chunin exams this time and I submitted your team as Kumo's representative. I believe you are more than capable with the exams. Plus, you have all done the required missions and more than that. So I don't see why you shouldn't go," A told them. Naruto and Karui hooked their arms around the other's shoulder and cheered along with a small jig.

"So when do we leave Raikage-sama?" Samui asked feeling a bit happy for their team. A grinned and took out a permission slip for the team to enter Konoha then responded.

"You all leave in five days. The competition begins next week," A told them. The entire group nodded and quickly left the Raikage mansion to pack their things for their trip to Konoha.

"Well now that's what I call good news. I can't wait to show people what I can do," Karui said pumping her fist in the air. Naruto chuckled at his sister and nodded in agreement.

"**Well Naruto-kun it's about time. You've been a genin for too long. I remember you said you wanted to become a chunin along with the others so the Raikage didn't promote you yet. So do you remember your promise?" **Kyuubi asked her container. Naruto nodded fast that he did remember and turned his gaze to Yugito then smiled before turning back around.

"I sure do Kyuubi-chan and don't think I haven't forgotten my promise to you my sexy vixen," Naruto said making Kyuubi blush at his words before smiling and receding into the seal. Meanwhile, Yugito was having her own problems with her own tenant.

"**Come on Kitten. Naruto-kun said he found a way to release Kyuubi and maybe he can do it for me. Then when I'm free I'll show Naruto-kun my...appreciation," **Nibi explained with a feral grin. Yugito sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"_All the more reason to keep you in here and away from Naruto-kun,"_ Yugito said mentally to her perverted bijuu. Nibi huffed and she pouted slightly, but Yugito loved to mess with Nibi. It was payback for all those other times she had messed with her.

"Well I'll think about it anyway," Yugito said to herself, but she got a happy bijuu who was bouncing up and down in her cage. Meanwhile Karui, Omoi, and Samui went to their homes to go pack and would meet up with Naruto in the five days. Naruto had gone home with Yugito and Bee went off to go collect some materials leaving the male and female jinchuuriki to their lonesome.

When the two entered their home, Naruto sighed and sat down on the couch. Yugito sat next to him and kept grinning and him which made Naruto give a grin of his own.

"What's so funny Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked her. Yugito leaned her face forward and surprising Naruto, she kissed him on the lips. Naruto widened his eyes at the close contact while Kyuubi and Nibi nearly gasped. The kiss didn't last long before Yugito disconnected from Naruto's lips and leaned back on her side of the couch with a blush across her face. Naruto leaned up from the kiss and turned to Yugito.

"What was that for Yugi-hime?" Naruto asked still astonished at the kiss. Yugito smiled and placed her the tip of her index finger on Naruto mouth silencing him.

"Just an incentive for you to work harder Naru-kun. You don't mind do you?" Yugito asked him with a slightly innocent look. Naruto stuttered at her, but shook his head that he didn't mind at all.

"Can I have another incentive? Just for good measure," Naruto told her. Yugito chuckled at that and gave Naruto one more quick kiss before getting to her feet.

"I hope that enough of an incentive for you," She said leaving the room with a sway in her hips. Naruto was left with his mouth hanging while he looked at the wall.

"**Hey Kyuubi to Kit, come in Kit. Do you read me? Over," **Kyuubi said snapping Naruto out of his stupor. Naruto blinked his eyes a few times before shrinking into the couch.

"Sorry about that Kyuubi-chan. My mind just overloaded for a second," Naruto told her. Kyuubi chuckled at her container and then got a gleam in her eyes.

"**That's nothing compared to what I can do. I'll have to show you a good time when I get out of here," **Kyuubi said licking her lips. Naruto took note of that and stocked it away in his memory for a later notice when he made sure to get Kyuubi out of that damn cage.

Meanwhile, Yugito was dealing with her bijuu and the course of her own actions.

"**See Kitten, was that so hard? You must have really enjoyed the taste of his lips. Now if only you dragged him to the bedroom and allowed him to screw you silly," **Nibi replied making Yugito blush while steam came out her head.

"S-Shut up Nibi. Now then, I have to go pack my things for the trip," Yugito remembered and then shot off to her room. Naruto in turn did the same and they continued well into the night and were actually finished in no time at all.

Naruto laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling for a bit before sighing.

"**Yen for your thoughts?" **Kyuubi asked wondering what was up. Naruto chuckled and turned on his bed.

"It's been five years since I've been to Konoha Kyuubi-chan. I don't know whether to be happy or sad or angry about returning. Maybe I'm just thinking too much," Naruto told her. Kyuubi stayed silent for a bit since she knew what Naruto was talking about. In truth, she wasn't all that happy about returning either. Naruto had endured a lot from the village and it saddened Kyuubi when she thought about it.

"**Well you can at least kick some of their asses if they mess with you now," **Kyuubi countered making Naruto chuckle. The blonde jinchuuriki had to nod and agree with that statement and before long he sat up and turned to a mirror and glanced at his Kumo headband.

"That's right. I'm a Kumo shinobi now. I want someone to try and mess with me now," Naruto said pumping a fist in the air. Kyuubi chuckled at her container and her heart softened when she heard those words.

Naruto exited his room and went downstairs when he heard Yugito call him for dinner. Since it was her turn to make dinner, Yugito went with a small, but fancy dinner of Katsudon which consisted of a large bowl with pork overtop of some rice and a small japanese hot pot with miso soup. Naruto's mouth soon began to water at the sight of all the delicious food in front of him. The blonde then turned to the female blonde and just had to ask.

"Y-Yugi-hime what's the occasion for all this food?" Naruto asked her making Yugito giggle at his curiosity.

"It's a small celebration Naruto-kun. I'm just happy that you are going to go to the Chunin exams. I'm proud of you Naru-kun so I wanted us to celebrate a bit," Yugito explained to him. Naruto smiled at her and Yugito took out two plates. She gave on to Naruto and the other was for herself. Naruto took the plate in his hand and used a fork to get some of the food from the boiling pot. When his plate was filled with meat, vegetables and other things. Naruto took his plate and placed it next to his katsudon plate. He then stood to his feet and let out the chair for Yugito. The Nibi jinchuuriki smiled at the gentlemanly act and sat down.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Yugito told him. Naruto nodded with a foxy grin and went back to his own seat. The two ate their food in silence, but did talk about something such as what they would do in Konoha or what they thought about their team and some things. Naruto had to almost comically cry from the taste of Yugito's cooking. Everything was perfect to his taste and nothing was too overpowering.

"Yugi-chan do you remember the promise I made those five years ago?" Naruto asked her. Yugito chewed on some of her food and then swallowed it before answering. She gave a small smile to Naruto and nodded.

"I do remember. It was the most amazing confession I was given. When you make chunin I'll have to give you an even bigger celebration," Yugito told him. Naruto grinned at that slowly reached for Yugito's hand and gently squeezing it.

"And I'll have a beautiful girlfriend also," Naruto continued. Yugito blushed a deep red at that and then went back to her food eating it a bit fast. Naruto giggled at the flustered Yugito and then went on to his own food while he mentally smirked.

"_I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna become a chunin and then I'll get even stronger. Then I'll become the Raikage of Kumo," _Naruto yelled out and Kyuubi chuckled at him, but didn't say anything. The two blondes then ate their food in silence all the more waiting for the day they could leave Kumo and go to Konoha.

_**Five days later**_

Naruto and the others walked up to the Gates of Kumo. They had spent the last five days preparing for the Chunin exams. They reviewed everything that they had been taught and there was nothing more they could review.

"Alright let's go and have some fun. We'll show them all what Kumo is made of," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded with smiles on their faces as they passed the Gates of Kumo.

"Alright ya fools, let's go and make it count," Bee told them. Everyone nodded again and rushed through the mountains and into the trees below.

_**In Konoha**_

Sarutobi was behind his desk grinning because he had received word from Kumo that they had sent their team to participate in the up and coming chunin exams. A told Sarutobi who the people were and when they would arrive. Sarutobi had already made reservations for the Kumo team to stay in Konoha as he did with all the other contestants. The Hokage kept up his grin, even his paperwork couldn't bring him down from his happy mood.

"Well someone seems to be in a good mood," Jiraiya said appearing from out the window. Sarutobi chuckled at his old student and shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose I am. I can't wait to see Naruto-kun or see how much he's grown," Hiruzen admitted and Jiraiya had to admit that too. The last time he had seen Naruto, the blonde was still kinda short, but he looked exactly like a miniature Minato and it stirred a sense of nostalgia in the sannin.

"He'll surprise us old man, but I'm sure Konoha's in for a rude awakening. Did you get my report about Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked and immediately Sarutobi frowned.

"Yeah, you said he plans to enter the Chunin exams. We'll have to remain extra vigilant then," Sarutobi replied. Jiraiya nodded and disappeared in a shunshin while Sarutobi sighed.

"I'm too old for all this shit," Sarutobi said to himself before lightly tapping his head on his desk.

_**With Naruto and the others, 2 days later**_

Naruto and his team just made it to Konoha. They had seen the giant gates and were instantly relieved. There were no problems on their journey to Konoha so it was a relatively smooth trip.

When they walked up to the gates, they were instantly stopped by two gate guards. Both seemed extremely bored with their job, but when they saw the Kumo shinobi they immediately rose to their feet.

"State your name and purpose for being here," One of them said. Yugito came up to the guards while Naruto, Samui, Karui, and Omoi pulled out their identification.

"Team Bee here for the Chunin exams starting tomorrow," Yugito said to them. The guards looked over their information and nodded. The team went past the gates and Naruto quickly took in the sights. He felt a deep sense of nostalgia, but not the good kind. He remembered all the places he had been refused from and all the other things. The blonde sighed and decided not to dwell on these things anymore since he had other things to worry about, like getting some sleep. The sun was still up in the sky and there were many people in the village, possibly here to look forward to the chunin exams also. It astounded the blonde that so many people were here.

"So this is my otouto's former village. Not a bad place, well not externally bad anyway," Karui said making everyone nod. Naruto had told them about his life in Konoha and him being a jinchuuriki. It really upset the three that he had been treated so badly in Konoha and the most obvious was Karui. She really wanted to kick someone's ass at that time, but Naruto stopped her from doing anything drastic.

Bee and his team passed some of the civilians and shinobi who looked their way and went to the hotel that they were assigned to. Naruto, then bumped into a passing man on the shoulder and turned around.

"Oh sorry about that," Naruto told him. The man waved it off and simply continued smiling.

"Forget it kid," He said walking away. Naruto walked away also, but then the man turned around to see the retreating form of the blonde genin.

"_Why does he look so familiar?" _The man wondered before being on his way in the opposite direction.

After about 10 more minutes, Naruto and his team finally made it to their hotel and breathed a sigh of content. It was a little extravagant for a hotel, but they didn't mind it too much and simply welcomed the sight of the hotel.

"Well you guys get settled. Bee and I are gonna stop by the Hokage and give him a message from Raikage-sama. We'll all meet up later," Yugito said to them. Naruto made a kage bunshin and handled both their things while the two jinchuuriki walked off. Meanwhile, Naruto and Samui checked the team into the hotel and ordered two rooms. Samui, Karui, and Yugito would be in one room while Bee, Naruto and Omoi were in the other room. When all was said and done, the chunin exam participants unloaded their luggage and other things. It relatively took about half an hour to unload everything and for them to get comfortable.

Naruto sat on his bed and looked outside the window to see the Hokage faces. He mostly looked at his father's face and gave a small smile.

"Hey Naruto, you mind showing me around?" Omoi suddenly asked. He didn't want to impose on Naruto or anything, but he was interested in Konoha to a degree. Naruto gave a mental chuckle and nodded. Omoi thanked him and the two headed for the door. When Naruto closed the door behind them, Karui and Samui came out of their room and stopped the two boys.

"Where are you guys going?" Karui asked. Naruto smirked and told her that he was going to show Omoi around Konoha or rather what he remembered of it. Both girls got gleams in their eyes and decided to tag along. When the group left the apartment, Naruto had them walk around for a bit. He took them to the park and showed them some of the stores. He had shown them the library, but he couldn't say much since he wasn't allowed in there. Omoi and Samui were saddened at that while Karui had to grit her teeth slightly, but Naruto told them to forget it and they continued. As they walked down the lanes, the four genin heard shouting and went to the cause of the noise.

"Hey put the brat down," a genin with black hair said. It was shaped to look like a duck's ass. He wore a blue shirt with what they suspected to be the Uchiha symbol. He had on white pants, but other than that nothing else. Next to him was a girl with pink hair and in a red kimono looking outfit. And lastly was a pale kid in a standard anbu outfit. They seemed to be dealing with two Suna shinobi. Feeling some curiosity come over them, the four walked over to the group and the talking became clearer.

"Kankuro put the damn kid down. Your gonna get us in trouble," A blonde woman with a fan on her back stated.

"Shut it Temari. I'm gonna teach this damn kid a lesson," The now known Kankuro said to the equally known Temari. The blonde girl sighed while Kankuro cocked his fist back and was about to punch the kid, but was stopped by a kunai to the throat from Naruto who shocked everyone.

"It's bad to pick on those weaker than you don't you think?" Naruto asked bringing his kunai closer to Kankuro's jugular. The Konoha team raised an eyebrow at Naruto before they heard Omoi groan.

"You just had to interfere didn't you?" Omoi asked scratching the back of his head with a grin.

"Don't act like you guys weren't going to stop this also," Naruto told them. Karui and Omoi hid their own kunai and Samui hid her tanto.

"Now then, what's going on?" Naruto asked them. The pink girl stepped up to the Kumo shinobi and stated everything like it was in a damn book.

"These two were causing us trouble while Sasuke-kun and Sai-san tried to stop them. They were about to hit that poor boy," The girl said to Naruto. The blonde sighed and looked at Sasuke and Sai before turning back to the Suna genin.

"Let's not have problems already. Now you two can leave and take your other friend with you," Naruto said pointing his gaze to a tree. Everyone followed his gaze and saw a redheaded boy with a gourd on his back upside down.

"G-Gaara," Kankuro stuttered. Everyone felt something was off with him and Gaara shunshined to the ground in a veil of sand.

"Kankuro you are a disgrace to our village. Stop causing trouble," Gaara ordered.

"But Gaara, He-,"

"Do you want me to kill you?" Gaara asked making Kankuro shut his mouth. Gaara then turned his head to Naruto and locking his gaze with the blond.

"I'm sorry for my teammate. What's your name?" Gaara asked. Naruto smirked and released his kunai from Kankuro's throat.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Who are you?" He returned.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara. I'll keep an eye on you Namikaze," Gaara said as he and his siblings turned to leave. Naruto sighed and walked back to his own team, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you, fight me right now," Sasuke ordered. Karui, Samui and Omoi raise an eyebrow at his order and wondered what this guy's deal was.

"No thanks. See ya," Naruto said making Sasuke grit his teeth. Sakura then narrowed her eyes at the four Kumo genin and stepped forward.

"Hold it you four, why are you even here? Shinobi from other villages need permission before coming to another village so state your business or we will arrest you," the girl said to them. Naruto, Karui, Samui and Omoi all sweatdropped, then faulted slightly before laughing.

"Listen here-," Naruto drew implying for the girl to tell her name.

"Sakura Haruno," the now revealed Sakura said to him. Naruto nodded and continued.

"Listen here Sakura, we have permission to be here. In case you didn't notice it's the chunin exams and other villages are participating in it also. Now if you will excuse us we have to go," Naruto told her. Sasuke took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto who ducked his head and Omoi caught it then twirled it in his hands.

"I'm an Uchiha. You will fight me right now!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto immediately hated the guy. He was like a power hungry emo or something like that.

"Look if you want to fight me so much then do it in the Chunin exams alright? I'll be more than happy to kick your ass any day," Naruto said to him. Sasuke gritted his teeth and Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto, but Sai did nothing but give a weird smile.

"Well that could have gone better," Karui said with a grin.

"True, but it was fun. Now come on we have to prepare for tomorrow. It's time for Kumo to rock the house," Naruto told them. Omoi grinned and Karui nodded. Samui was her usual stoic self, but she gave a small smile for a response and the four genin continued to walk around the village as Naruto showed them the sights. The chunin exams just got a heck of a lot more interesting for everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Having left the encounter with the Suna genin and the Konoha genin behind, Naruto, Omoi, Karui, and Samui all continued their walk around Konoha for a bit since Naruto hadn't finished the tour. It was still midday in the village so it was generally crowded wherever they went.

It took a bit of time, but Naruto had pretty much finished the entire tour of the places he remembered, but he had one more stop that he wanted to show them. Karui, Omoi, and Samui were confused as to what Naruto wanted to show them, but when he brought them to a small little stand they could only fathom a guess as to what he wanted to show them.

Naruto came through the curtains blocking the view of a woman and an elderly man working. Naruto smiled as he remembered the nostalgia of the two in front of him. It almost brought the blond to tears, but he resisted so as not to get the unwanted sympathy from his two surrogate sisters and his best friend. Naruto guided Samui, Karui, and Omoi to the stool and Naruto decided to bid the two a hello.

"Ayame-chan how are you doing?" Naruto asked and immediately he was met with a frying pan to the face. Karui, Omoi and Samui tensed when they saw that and immediately narrowed their eyes at the woman in front of them, but seeing her eyes, there was sadness and anger.

"Don't call me that! You people kidnapped Naruto-kun and Kami only knows where he is. Say what you want and get the hell out!" Ayame yelled and soon the three Kumo shinobi sweatdropped. So it wasn't entirely her fault that she threw the pan at Naruto. Speaking of the blond, Naruto rubbed his face where there was a mark from the pan on the side of his face. Naruto sighed and looked over his features.

"Let's see blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks and a ramen lover. That sounds like me Ayame-chan," Naruto said to her. Ayame raised an eyebrow and looked Naruto over. There was the undeniable whisker marks, the blue eyes, and the blond hair. Ayame wasn't sure about the ramen part, but something about him made her believe that. Suddenly she saw the Kumo headband and narrowed her eyes.

"Well your not from Konoha so how do I know your really Naruto?" Ayame asked with a small smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before grinning and slamming his hands on the table surprising everyone.

"Get me you largest bowl of miso ramen and I'll eat it all in under ten minutes," Naruto said making Ayame widen her eyes and Teuchi to stare at Naruto with his mouth hanging. Samui, Omoi, and Karui were confused as to the scene in front of them, but it was very amusing so they watched it play out. Ayame turned to her father and smiled.

"One Naruto special Tou-san," Ayame told him. Teuchi, reluctantly nodded and got to cooking. It took about 20 minutes of waiting, but soon a big bowl was placed in front of Naruto along with a timer. Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and his mouth watered at the sight of the ramen in front of him.

"_If he eats that whole thing he'll have surpassed Yugito-sensei's level of hunger," _Samui said watching the blond about to eat. Samui knew about Yugito's appetite and she knew about Naruto's appetite. Both trained too much and with their rivalry, they managed to stay remarkably thin.

"_Go Otouto! Kumo nin never back down from a challenge," _Karui silently cheered.

"_Oh man, what happens if he can't finish the bowl? How much will we have to pay? Will we all go bankrupt from having to pay for this meal?" _Omoi thought and shivered at the same time. He always had the habit of over exaggerating, but this was probably his latest one to date.

Ayame hit the timer and Naruto dove into the bowl of noodles. The blonde wasted no time and immediately started to slurp up the noodles like his very life depended on it. Karui cheered Naruto on and the blonde only went faster surprising Teuchi and Ayame. They were both convinced now. Only Naruto could eat ramen like that and the sight brought Ayame to tears and Teuchi to a full grown smile.

Samui, Omoi and Karui all saw their expressions and they smiled also. They finally realized that it was Naruto and no one else. Naruto placed the chopsticks down and drank the thick broth as he reminisced about the ramen he loved so much. Naruto placed the bowl down and was immediately brought into a hug by Ayame who was crying her heart out. Naruto chuckled and wrapped Ayame into a hug while Teuchi stopped the timer and smiled at the result. Naruto had finished the entire bowl in six minutes. He really was their old Naruto.

"Naruto, your alive! When did you get back? How have you been? Where have you been?" all these questions Ayame asked and Naruto was more than happy to answer them all for her.

"In that order; today, I've been good, and I've been in Kumo for the past five years," Naruto replied to each question in order. Ayame and Teuchi chuckled and decided to close the store early for a special occasion. Teuchi served Karui, Omoi and Samui some of his best ramen and the trio looked it over. The aroma was intoxicating for all three and soon they heard Omoi's stomach rumble.

"Wow Omoi, you must really be hungry," Karui said to him and Omoi blushed in embarrassment, but soon all three were eating and Karui's eyes instantly gleamed.

"This isn't normal. Now I see why you love it so much otouto. The broth really sets the noodles in a world of goodness. It's quite good," Karui said taking in her fill of the warm noodles. Naruto, Ayame, and Teuchi smiled as they watched their new customers eat the ramen that was prepared for them. Samui seemed to still have an impassive look on her face, but Naruto saw her usually cold eyes brightened up ever so slightly as she continued eating. Omoi found the noodles to be good also, but he was going at a lower pace that Karui since he probably wanted to savor the taste of the noodles in his mouth.

When Samui, Karui and Omoi were finished with their noodles, Naruto gave them a grin which was basically asking each of them how it tasted.

"It was good otouto," Karui said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"It definitely not a terrible food to say the least," Omoi stated making Naruto glare at him slightly. Omoi chuckled at Naruto's reaction to his answer and simply rubbed the back of his head while smiling. Naruto then turned to Samui and everyone else turned to her too. Samui sweatdropped at their anticipation of her answer and she tried to keep her impassive face while replying.

"It was cool," Samui said as she walked out of the stand. Ayame and Teuchi raised an eyebrow at her, but Naruto simply told them that it was her own way of complimenting them. Samui told everyone that she would be going back to the hotel to get some rest for tomorrow. The others nodded and Samui walked off back to the hotel leaving Naruto, Karui, Omoi, Ayame and Teuchi to talk with each other.

It was relatively a long talk too. Naruto talked about his life in Kumo and his training with Yugito and Bee along with his sibling rivalry with Karui, who he mentioned was his surrogate older sister. Naruto introduced Omoi as his best friend making said genin give an embarrassed blush. Ayame and Teuchi were relieved that Naruto was able to find a good place where the people accepted him. Though even if Naruto didn't say it, they knew he wouldn't return to Konoha like they would have wanted, but Naruto told them he would be around since Kumo's treaty with Konoha was really good. That information made the two ramen makers smile as they would get to see Naruto when he would be around. It was then that Karui and Ayame started talking about Naruto when he was younger or as far as they knew him and the information being spread made Naruto sigh. No one really noticed the time, but it was getting dark and Naruto, Karui, and Omoi had to get back.

"Well Ayame-chan, we have to go. I'll see you later," Naruto told her. Ayame nodded and the two decided to bid Naruto a farewell as the three Kumo genin left the stand behind.

"Their good people. I guess Konoha isn't as lowdown as I thought," Karui said making Naruto and Omoi nod. It didn't take long for the three to reach their hotel and the three instantly went to their rooms. Naruto and Omoi went into their room while Karui went to hers.

When Naruto and Omoi entered, they saw Bee on the bed while writing in his little book before said man looked up and smiled at the two of them.

"Ey yeah fools, where ya been?" Bee asked while Naruto and Omoi slumped on their side of the beds. Naruto quickly took off his jacket and his mesh shirt showing a simple, white T-shirt. He unpacked all the things he was carrying and so did Omoi.

"We were just touring Konoha. It's been along time since I've been here so I showed everyone around. Is Yugi-hime back?" Naruto asked. Bee leaned his head on a pillow and looked up at the ceiling with his own grin while adjusting his shades.

"Yugi-chan went to sleep. She said she was feeling tired. I'm goin' out like a light too. Night ya fools," Bee said as he turned out the lamplight and went to sleep. Naruto and Omoi chuckled and went to sleep also. It was finally the day of the chunin exams and both would be ready for whatever it threw at them.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto, Karui, Omoi, and Samui could be seen walking towards the Konoha academy. It was finally the day of the Chunin exams and they were bright and early for it too. Naruto seemed more pumped up than usual, but for probably a good reason. Omoi seemed more tired than usual while Karui was just an energetic as Naruto. Samui was the usual calm person in the group so she didn't say much.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Naruto asked them. Samui, Karui, and Omoi nodded while Yugito and Bee patted their genin on their shoulders.

"Alright guys, it's time show everyone da' powa' of Kumo ya fools," Bee said and everyone nodded. Bee and Yugito then vanished out of sight while Naruto and his team came into the Academy building. Naruto looked over the halls of the old building and sighed. It was just the same as when he left. It was also crowded with genin of all ages. Soon Naruto, Karui, Omoi, and Samui went up the flight of stairs and instantly saw a group of genin crowded around one door. They observed a scuffle between a genin from Konoha with a buzz cut and green spandex fighting another genin who was blocking the door.

"Please let us through. We have to take the exams," A girl with two buns in her hair said to them. Both genin scoffed and stood back at the door.

"Please you'll just die. We're doing you a favor by stopping you," one of them said to the chunin examinees. Karui sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose and Naruto shook his head at all of them. Omoi had to lightly chuckle while Samui narrowed her eyes, but the four kept walking up the stairs as Naruto whispered to his team.

"Ugh, such a pathetic display of genjutsu. Though I have to thank Mabui-oneechan for those genjutsu lessons or I might be like those guys standing there with stupid looks on their faces," Naruto muttered and Karui chuckled with a nod. The four walked up one more flight of stairs, but stopped when they heard someone talk.

"Enough with this damn genjutsu. This is only the second floor. We still need to go to the third floor," Sasuke said making everyone widen their eyes. Naruto and the others saw Sakura had hearts in her eyes aimed at Sasuke while Sai had on his creepy smile as usual. It was then that one of the genin pointed to Naruto's team and smirked.

"Then maybe you should follow that team since they've got better directional sense than any of you," one of them said and suddenly everyone was staring at the Kumo genin. Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This just became harder for them. That was the start of the test and people would have failed for not figuring it out if the damned Uchiha kept his mouth shut, but the damaged was done now. However on a closer inspection, Naruto saw another Konoha genin who seemed to be scowling at them and the Suna genin from yesterday who looked at him impassively like always.

Sasuke suddenly seethed, but huffed his annoyance until he heard Sai speak while taking out a small notepad with an ink pen and started drawing.

"See Sasuke, I told you that you should've kept you big mouth shut or is that big mouth in compensation for your tiny dick?" Sai asked making Sasuke stare daggers at his teammate before they saw the green spandex genin walk up to them.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked in a pissed off tone. The genin then gave a thumbs up and his teeth sparkled making everyone back away from him.

"I am Rock Lee and I presume that you are Sasuke Uchiha. Let us do battle!" The now known Lee said the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked as he locked eyes with Lee.

"You know I'm an Uchiha, yet you still want to fight me? You've got guts," Sasuke replied and Naruto had to admit that it seemed interesting to see, but there were other things more important so the blond walked off with his team leaving Sasuke's team to fight it out with the other Konoha genin.

Team Jinchuuriki walked a little longer until they came up to a door while seeing Yugito and Bee waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked them. Yugito grinned and walked up to them.

"We just wanted to see you off. It gets real from here so give it all you've got guys," Yugito told them. Naruto nodded along with his sister, Karui. Samui gave a small smile and Omoi cracked his knuckles. Before they went in though, Naruto grabbed Yugito's arm and took her to the side of the room.

"Wish me luck Yugi-hime. By the end of these exams you'll be mine," Naruto told her. Yugito chuckled and poked Naruto in the forehead. She did have the decency to blush and she heard Nibi telling her that she would be in for one hell of a ride when they matured in their relationship making Yugito's blush deepen a bit more.

"Good luck Naruto-kun," Yugito said in a soft voice that made Naruto's legs tremble slightly making Yugito giggle. The two returned and then Yugito and Bee vanished out of sight. Naruto grinned and turned to Karui who was smiling also. He turned to Omoi who nodded for him to proceed and lastly he turned to Samui who merely nodded with a small grin.

"Alright then..let's go!" Naruto said and he pushed the doors open. The entire team walked through and were instantly graced with the weak KI of the hundreds of applicants around the exam room.

"_You think that's a KI? Kyuubi-chan mind helping me out?" _Naruto mentally thought and his vixen was more than happy to comply.

"**Go on Naruto-kun. Show these weaklings what you can do," **Kyuubi said and while channeling some of Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto forced his KI around the room making almost all the genin choke from the fierce amount. The KI wasn't directed at his team, but they knew what he was doing and it made them all mentally chuckle before Naruto toned it down and allowed everyone the pleasure of breathing again.

"Hehe nice job otouto, you scared everyone shitless with that one," Karui said patting Naruto on the back. Naruto grinned with a nod, but then the same person who scowled at him earlier decided to make an appearance in front of him along with Lee and the female member of their team.

"So Kumo, are you going to try and kidnap us again or is this treaty going to last this time?" A Hyuuga asked. The only reason Naruto knew he was a Hyuuga was because he knew about Raikage's fascination with the Hyuuga bloodline and Naruto was sure that with the way this Hyuuga was acting it was kind of obvious what he was.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but don't go disrespecting my village Teme," Naruto said with a glare and the Hyuuga's matched his own.

"Neji, that's enough! We can't fight just yet. Let it go," the female said and Lee nodded with her.

"Tenten's right Neji. It's unyouthful to attack our opponents when they haven't done anything wrong yet," Lee said and the now identified Tenten nodded also. Neji's scowl deepened and spoke to his teammates, but he never broke the glaring match he had with Naruto.

"Kumo's wrong in every sense of the word. You guys better pray to Kami that I don't find you or it'll be the last time you breathe," Neji said and walked away. Naruto narrowed his eyes and so did the Kumo genin. Just like Naruto, they knew about Kumo's odd fascination with the Hyuuga's byakugan, but after the treaty was signed, Kumo had pretty much stopped all attempts at taking the Hyuuga's dojutsu. Maybe they still didn't forgive Kumo for what they did, but their wasn't any fixing the past only the future.

"Well looks like you guys experienced Neji's hatred. Sorry about that. He's always troublesome with his pride," A pineapple hair shaped genin said and behind him was a fat genin and a blonde one. Almost following them where other Konoha genin. There was a kid with a dog on his head, one whose face was covered by glasses and a trench coat, and a girl who seemed to be looking at Naruto with an embarrassed blush. Naruto felt he remembered them all from somewhere, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember.

"Shikamaru, why are we talking to them? Their our opponents," the girl with blonde hair said making the known Shikamaru sigh and rub the back of his head.

"Dammit Ino, your so troublesome. Opponent or not, it's rude to not say something after what Neji did. Besides, Konoha and Kumo are allies due to the treaty," Shikamaru explained and Ino just huffed.

"Shikamaru's *munch* right Ino. Don't be so *munch* mean," The fat kid said before Ino smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up Choji, you need to go on a diet right now anyway," Ino said making Choji get depressed. Karui chuckled at his expense along with Naruto. Omoi raised an eyebrow while wondering if all Konoha genin were like this. Samui didn't really reply to anything since she didn't feel like talking.

"I hope you guys are ready cause we're gonna beat each and every last one of you," the dog boy said with a feral grin. Naruto raised an eyebrow while Karui chuckled.

"You? Yeah right dog boy. That'll be the day," Karui replied making the boy snarl.

"C-calm down Kiba-kun. It wouldn't be good to entice our competition. Right Shino-kun?" The girl as the boy in the trench coat. Shino nodded and stepped forward.

"Hinata is right Kiba. We don't know how strong they are. It would be unwise to underestimate them," Shino said while looking closely at Naruto. Soon the door behind them opened showing a messed up Sasuke along with Sakura and Sai.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled while draping her arms over Sasuke's back. Sai rolled his eyes and went back to drawing while Sakura grew a tick mark. Said pink haired girl grabbed Ino and the two immediately started to duel with each other over the proud Uchiha.

"What the hell are they doing?" Karui asked pointing at Sakura and Ino. Everyone else sighed and looked at the scene and it brought a bit of embarrassment and shame to the group of Konoha genin.

"Umm this is normal or rather as close to it as can be. Sorry you have to see this," Shikamaru said before everyone heard shouting.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted.

"Shut the hell up forehead! Sasuke-kun is mine!" Ino yelled making everyone sigh. Karui and Samui personally rolled their eyes. Fangirls were the worst type of kunoichi. They were also the type to die faster than anyone else. Sheesh, bringing shame upon proud kunoichi that train like hell everyday to prove themselves only to be considered weak because of girls like this.

"_If I fight them, I'll teach them both what being a true kunoichi is about," _Karui said mentally while tightening her fist.

"_Pathetic," _Samui thought before ignoring the two girls in front of everyone. That was before another genin showed up with who had silver hair and the Konoha head band. Jeez, it's like Naruto's team was a stupid magnet for them.

"You guys don't seem to understand the situation here. Please look at that," the guy said and everyone looked to see countless people glaring at them, but for an obvious reason they avoided Naruto's team and instead directed their KI at the Konoha shinobi. Nearly everyone cowered or felt the pressure before Omoi decided to help them out and switch the conversation.

"And who are you?" Omoi asked bringing everyone back to the man. Said man smirked and adjusted the glasses on his face.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. I'm also a genin like you. I've taken this exam seven times," Kabuto said making Naruto, Karui, Omoi and Samui narrow their eyes at him. No one sucks that much and having that much experience should be more than enough to pass the exams. Something was wrong with the guy, but they decided to not judge just yet.

"Wow you must really suck then," Kiba said with a laugh and Kabuto's eyebrow twitched before he sighed.

"Or rather it means that I have a lot of experience and intel on the other competitors. I thought I'd help my fellow genin out. Tell me what you want to know about a person. My info cards will help," Kabuto said and everyone smiled or grinned at him. Soon Sasuke stepped forward and decided to jump at the chance.

"Fine, I'd like information on Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Sasuke said and he immediately heard the gasps from multiple people as did some of the members widen their eyes.

"_Namikaze? Where have I heard that name before?" _Shikamaru wonder as did Shino and Hinata. The other rookie nine had never heard of the Namikaze name, but with the way some of the competitors tensed, especially those from Iwagakure, they figured it was something important. Naruto, however, knew what that meant and so did his team. The blond had just become known to most as the Yondaime's son and now he would be a target.

"Aww you know their names. That ruins all the fun," Kabuto said before channeling chakra through the cards and taking three from the deck. Kabuto looked at the first on with Rock Lee on it.

"Rock Lee. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga and and Tenten Higurashi. He has completed 25 D-rank missions and 3 C-rank missions. He is currently the best taijutsu user in Konoha only being top by Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai," Kabuto announced from the card. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and so did Naruto.

"_So bushy-brows is better than I thought," _Naruto thought while Kabuto took out the next card and read it aloud for everyone to hear.

"Next is Sabaku no Gaara. His teammates are Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. He's completed 3 C-rank missions, 4 B-rank missions and...damn 1 A-rank mission. It says that he hasn't gotten hurt one time in any of these missions," Kabuto said making everyone gulp, but Naruto, Karui, Omoi, and Samui all smirked from that little bit of information interesting to hear. To fight someone who never got hurt once even in an A-rank mission? It was downright exciting to fight someone like that. Kabuto went on and took out the last card. Naruto could have taken that card and torn it to shreds, but for some reason he wanted to know his stats also. It might be fun to know he figured. Plus, maybe he could find out about who this guy really was if him and his team played along.

"Let's see, ahh here we go, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. His teammates are Karui, Omoi and Samui from Kumo. He's completed 15 D-rank missions, 6 C-rank missions and 2 B-rank missions. Huh? It says he used to come from Konoha, but now he's in Kumo," Kabuto said shocking the entire group of Konoha genin. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while the Rookie Nine narrowed their eyes at him to see if they even remembered him.

"Don't strain yourselves. You won't remember me. You never gave me the time of day during my early life either," Naruto said letting out a little bit of venom in his voice, though not intentionally. Karui lowered her eyes in sadness at Naruto's words and so did Omoi. Samui placed a hand on his shoulder and Naruto sighed.

"Well whatever. It's in the past anyway," Naruto said and suddenly a puff of smoke appeared making everyone cough and get back. Soon a man with a bandana on his head appeared and slammed his hands on the table.

"Alright you maggots. Sit down and shut the hell up. I'm Ibiki, your proctor for this portion of the exams and I welcome you to the Gates of Hell," Ibiki said to them. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him before Ibiki slammed his hand to the blackboard behind them.

"Alright, listen up cause I won't repeat this. You will all have a written exam. There are nine questions each. Each question earns you a point. There will be NO CHEATING! If your caught cheating five times you will be removed from the exams. Now then, come and take a number and go to your assigned seats. When the time is finished, there will be a tenth question. I suggest you try to stay alive till then," Ibiki said to them. Everyone walked up to the front and took a number and before long they all went to their assigned seats. They were all handed a test and Naruto raised an eyebrow and before long he panicked.

"_Dammit I hate written exams!"_ Naruto mentally yelled out and he heard Kyuubi chuckling at the back of his head.

"Alright the test begins...NOW!" Ibiki yelled and everyone immediately got to writing. Naruto looked over the questions and he quickly placed it down. There was no way in hell he could answer these. Hell, he doubt even Samui could answer these and she was the smartest out of the four of them, so what was the point to this? Naruto slowly turned his eyes to see Sasuke mimicking the strokes of the person in front of him and Gaara was using his sand to look for answers. Naruto sighed and looked at his test paper.

"_What the hell? This is too damn hard. I doubt even a chunin could answer this and what's with these half given questions? It's like he wants me to che-," _Naruto suddenly slammed his head on his table and looked back up at his paper.

"_Of course. It's so damn obvious. He wants us to cheat. He daring us all to acquire information and not get caught doing it," _Naruto thought and suddenly smirked. It was all a mind game to this guy. Well he'd be damned if he lost like this.

"_Kyuubi-chan, mind helping me cheat?" _Naruto asked her. Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's slyness. He really was just like a fox.

"**Sure Naruto-kun. I'm glad you figured it out. Now then, let me see that paper," **Kyuubi said and Naruto did just that. Over the course of ten minutes, Kyuubi told Naruto the answers to each problem with accurate detail and the blonde was finished in no time. Naruto set his paper aside and with a quick flash of his eyes he saw Omoi and Karui having some trouble. Samui was mostly alright as she used on of the mirrors in the room to her advantage and looked over someone's answers. Naruto smirked and decided to help his best friend and his surrogate older sister. The blond knew that he would get caught at least once with this, but it was worth it for them to pass. Naruto took out a single kunai from underneath his jacket's sleeves and flung it Omoi's desk. As he expected, Naruto got caught and it was jotted down. When the kunai hit the front of Omoi's desk, the white haired boy looked up and saw Naruto with a hidden smirk across his face. Moving his hand slightly, the blonde went through several handsigns for a morse code and Omoi grinned with a nod.

"_Whew, I thought Naruto was gonna let the pressure get to him. Then it would have been up to me to pass and then Naruto would have felt bad which would've caused him to hate me in the end," _Omoi thought, but he moved it from his thoughts and took out a kunai also. He was jotted down also when he threw it precisely at Karui's paper. The redhead was about to retort, but she saw Omoi going through the handsigns that Naruto had taught them a few years ago. It was meant for exact situations like this.

"_Man, am I glad that my otouto came up with that. Now I can move like I want," _Karui thought and like clockwork, the two genin began to spy on others paper. Omoi adjusted his headband slightly and due to a small reflection on a mirror to the side, he allowed Karui to see the next couple of answers and in turn, Karui adjusted her own headband down and Omoi looked at the mirror in front of him just a few feet above Ibiki. He saw thanks to that reflection, he saw the answers to a paper in front of Karui and he began to write. In no time, Karui and Omoi finished and covered their papers. Samui finished also and saw that Naruto, Karui and Omoi had all finished also. Then, they just had to wait.

"Number 35 fail, number 23 and 78 fail," Ibiki called out making the three genin leave. Soon another team was called out after that also.

"Number 26 fail. Number 45 and 83 fail," he called out again thus eliminating the ones who got caught. This continued for another 10 minutes and in that time six other groups were called out and suddenly time was finished.

"Alright maggots, stop writing. I'm surprised that the lot of you made it. Now then, before we begin the tenth question, I want to know something. Do you want to attempt this question?" Ibiki asked and everyone was utterly confused. Sakura suddenly raised her hand to get Ibiki's attention.

"Umm what happens if we don't take the question?" Sakura asked and somewhere deep inside, she was regretting asking that question. Ibiki turned to her and glared making Sakura shiver.

"Well obviously you fail, but if you take this question and fail, you will be branded a genin forever so I'm giving you a way out," Ibiki said and immediately people began to get upset.

"What the hell! That's not fair!" Temari yelled, but everyone was silenced by Ibiki's KI.

"Shut up! My exam, my rules. Your all just too damn unlucky to have me for a proctor, but lucky for you I'm giving you mercy so will you take this question or not?" Ibiki asked. Naruto, Samui, Omoi and Karui already knew that was bullshit. This guy couldn't control that, especially not for other people's villages. He's no Kage and his rule sure as hell doesn't apply to Konoha, much less Kumo or another of the other villages.

However, most people weren't that smart and easily gave up. At least four groups left the room and with each one leaving, Naruto's tick mark grew wider on his head before the blonde slammed his hands on the table startling everyone.

"Come on people, grow some damn balls! What shinobi doesn't take risks for their village! We put our lives on the line everyday and you are all scared of a stupid question? So what if your a genin for the rest of your life. It's just a damn rank, in the shinobi world rank means nothing. Now sit down and wait for the damn question!" Naruto said and sat down with a huff of annoyance. Samui closed her eyes and grinned while Karui chuckled and Omoi sighed. It was just more work for them, but hey, it wouldn't be interesting if everyone left would it?

"_He's convinced everyone to stay. Hokage-sama did say he would be an interesting one. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze eh? I guess that's it," _Ibiki mentally said and huffed, but then smirked.

"Congratulations on passing the first part of the exam. That's it," Ibiki said to them. Everyone was instantly confused and Ibiki chuckled at their reactions.

"What do you mean we passed? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked and Ibiki sighed.

"That was the tenth question. It was whether or not you would accept the question despite the consequences if you failed. It was to test your resolve of becoming chunin. In the shinobi world, one doesn't have the luxury of choosing their missions," Ibiki paused to remove his bandana and everyone stared at the numerous cuts, burns, and lacerations that came across his scalp and Ibiki continued on.

"You will be required to send your men into duty knowing full well that they might die. Those who wish to abandon a mission and let their men live to fight another day aren't shinobi, at least not in my book, but you all made it and you can go with you heads held high," Ibiki said tying his bandana back on. Everyone suddenly cheered that they made it and were all happy with their accomplishments.

"Well that wasn't so hard," Naruto said to himself and though he didn't know it, Kyuubi rolled her eyes and chuckled softly wanting to refute his words when she remembered how he acted when he didn't know the answers.

The celebration didn't last long before a cloth bursted into the room, scaring the hell out of some people and then it stuck to the ceiling and the floor making a banner with a woman who had purple hair in a pineapple shape. Seriously, what was with all the pineapple shaped hairstyles? Did everyone in Konoha suddenly grow a fetish for pineapples while Naruto was away or was this a new sense of fashion that he didn't know about?

"Don't get comfortable gaki. I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'm the proctor for the second part of the exam. Now follow me to the next stage. Let's go!" Anko yelled with her fist pumped in the air. For Naruto, who slammed his head on the table again, it was official. Konoha had become a breeding place for weirdos while he was gone. Ibiki appeared from behind the banner and narrowed his eyes.

"Your early...again," Ibiki said and Anko sweatdropped before looking over the room to see a significant number of genin still in the room.

"What the hell Ibiki! 48 people passed? Your losing your touch," Anko said and Ibiki chuckled.

"Or we've got a stronger crop this year," Ibiki said to her. Anko grinned and twirled a kunai in her hand while looking all the genin over.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter. When I'm done with everyone, more than half these people will be dead," Anko said in a slightly menacing tone making the genin gulp at what she had planned. Anko then walked towards the hole she made and turned to everyone.

"Alright people get a move on. You should know where to meet so get going. If your late by five minutes then your disqualified," Anko said jumping out of the hole and running off. Naruto grinned and his team reassembled together.

"Well let's go, we read the map and based on where she's going we can get there too," Naruto told them. Samui, Karui and Omoi nodded and touched Naruto clothes. Naruto then vanished in a lightning shunshin shocking all the genin present and some of the chunin who wondered how a genin knew such a technique.

_**With Yugito and Bee**_

Bee was currently in a room looking over his rapping book, but he couldn't focus. He was more set on Yugito who had been pacing the floor for at least half an hour.

"Yugi-chan calm down. Dey is gonna be alright, they all really know how to fight," Bee told her. Yugito sweatdropped, but sighed and eventually stopped walking.

"I know Bee, but I can't help but be nervous," Yugito said while she continued walking. It was then that she heard Nibi sigh and she wondered what her bijuu wanted.

"**Man Kitten calm down. Have some faith in Naruto-kun and his team. Seeing you pace for that half an hour made even me tired. Just calm down and it will all be fine," **Nibi said reassuring Yugito. The blonde woman sighed and walked over to a couch and suck into it. She then rummaged through her backpack and took out a book on jutsu creation. Naruto inspired her to make more of her own techniques like he did over the years and she told herself that she wouldn't lose to Naruto so she had the idea for a katon jutsu and now she just needed to read the book to understand the mechanics behind it. Yugito read for a bit and in little to no time, her legs started to moved slightly and then a bit more, by then it was too much and the Nibi jinchuuriki jumped to her feet and started to pace the floor again.

"Damn, I can't stay still!" Yugito yelled and decided to pace the floor and read at the same time. Bee, Nibi, and Hachibi sweatdropped at her actions, but found them to be kinda cute in some ways.

_**Back with Naruto and his team**_

Team Jinchuuriki had just made it to the training area that Anko talked about and they saw said woman leaning on the fence while sipping some tea and apparently eating some dango which made them sweatdrop at her actions.

"We tried to get here and she's eating dango? Who the hell is this woman?" Karui wondered and along with her was Naruto, Omoi, and Samui who were wondering the same thing. After another 3 minutes, multiple people arrived and Anko opened her eyes to see everyone near the fences. She then leaned off the fence and smirked.

"Well you all made it. I'm proud of you guys, but now is not the time to get excited," Anko said and turned to the area with overgrown trees and other things.

"This is Konoha's number 44 training ground. Or as we like to call it...The Forest of Death," Anko said and every genin gulped when they heard the sudden screech of an unknown animal inside.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is Konoha's 44th training field. Or as we like to call it, The Forest of Death," Anko aid making all the genin gulp at the next portion of the exam. Naruto and his team seemed shaken by it, but not as much as Sasuke and Sakura were. It was weird to the blonde that Sai seemed to be indifferent about it, but he didn't pay too much attention to it.

"So what do we have to do?" Naruto asked wanting Anko to stop with the mind games and get to the point of these exams. Anko turned towards Naruto and gave a grin while she took a toothpick that had held her dango on it. She then threw a kunai at Naruto and grazed his cheek making the blonde narrow his eyes at her as she appeared behind him and licked his blood.

"I always did like brats like you. You're usually the ones who die the fast," Anko said with a grin. She looked to see most of the genin freaking out and she felt that she got her desired reaction until she heard Naruto snicker at her.

"And it's usually people like you who underestimate people like me that die the fastest," Naruto said to her. Anko raised an eyebrow and Naruto pointed to a kunai he had at her waist. The Snake Mistress narrowed her eyes at the blonde before smiling.

"Well at least one team has some guts," Anko said slapping Naruto on the back. It was then that both Naruto and Anko took it a kunai and twirled around to meet a woman who was behind Anko with one hell of a tongue. Anko's kunai was aimed at the woman's jugular and Naruto's kunai was aimed at her lower abdomen.

"Sorry I just wanted to return your kunai," she said and Anko grinned with a nod.

"Oh, well thank you, but don't sneak up on me or I'll kill you," Anko said and the woman nodded. Naruto however narrowed his eyes at the woman. He felt something off about her. Something so evil and vile that it could almost rival Kyuubi when she was pissed off.

"**Naruto-kun, stay away from her. That person is evil. Her chakra is so vile for a human!" **Kyuubi stated and Naruto took note of that. Anko and the women left his spot and Karui, Omoi, and Samui regroup with Naruto.

"Man that lady is crazy," Karui said and Naruto had to nod along with Omoi and Samui.

"Yeah, she's even crazier than you. And unlike you, she had a better bust," Omoi said before Karui bonked him on the head along with Naruto. The redhead then smiled at her surrogate little brother. Samui simply smirked while Omoi rubbed the two lumps on his head.

"Man,I thought you two were gonna put me in a coma," Omoi said making the three sweatdrop. It was then that Naruto remembered what Kyuubi told him and the blonde wanted to quickly inform his teammates.

"Guys, you see that woman over there?" Naruto asked pointing to the same one he and Anko encountered a few minutes ago. Omoi, Samui, and Karui looked at her for a second and nodded.

"Yeah what's up?" Omoi asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes while looking at the woman.

"Kyuubi said to stay away from her. She's trouble for anyone," Naruto told them. Samui instantly widened her eyes along with Omoi and Karui. Not many things could warrant a bijuu's attention and if something did, then it was best to really stay away from it for good.

"Well then, let's hope we don't run into her. I think that snake lady's explaining the rules now. Let's pay attention," Samui said and everyone nodded. They turned back to Anko who was still explaining the rules.

"Alright, you will all be going inside here. For five days, you must survive in the wilderness and try to make it to the center of the tower with one of these," Anko said holding up a scroll that said 'Heaven'. Everyone glanced at the scroll and Anko continued.

"However that not all you'll be doing. Each team will take one scroll of these Heaven and Earth scrolls. How do you pass this part of the exam? Well you are gonna fight for them. Too the death if you must. This is the only way to pass. Oh and word of warning. DON'T open these until you reach the tower. But before the fun starts, you must sign these wavers," Anko said getting two chunin to pass them out.

"What are these?" someone asked and Anko grinned.

"Oh, well they state that should you die Konoha is not responsible for it. It's used to avoid war between the villages," Anko replied and all the genin nodded and signed the forms, but it was then that one from Kiri saw the four Kumo genin and pointed at them.

"What about them? It's unfair that they have more people than we do," one of them said an soon a lot of the other examinees complained also. Anko sighed and looked at Naruto's team.

"Their special. One of them will get a different scroll from the others and that person must find another scroll. Now stop complaining and get ready!" Anko yelled and everyone returned to signing their sheets. Naruto and his team sighed that they had more work, but didn't complain as they signed their sheets. It all generally took about 10 minutes and once Anko had all the forms, everyone arrived at one designated gate entrance and waited for the time to start.

"So what formation are we going with?" Omoi asked holding an Earth scroll. Karui and Samui had turned to Naruto since he was generally the more experienced one of the four. Naruto glanced at them all and then he smirked.

"For one, let's have Samui-oneechan hold onto the scroll. Karui-oneechan, Omoi and I will be in a triangle shape around her. I'll take the front and you two take the two base points. Unless the situation demands it, we won't change that formation," Naruto told them. The three Kumo genin nodded with his instructions and simply waited while Samui placed the scroll in her pouch.

After about five minutes, the gates bursted open and all the genin rushed into the forest. When everyone passed, the gates closed sealing their fates and Anko leaned on one of them.

"Well time to hear the screams of the gaki when they find out what's in store for them," Anko said and simply leaned on the gates before slumping to the ground. She then heard three screams and quietly drifted off to sleep.

"_Music to my ears," _Anko thought and went to sleep next to the dangerous training ground.

_**With Naruto and his team**_

As were Naruto's instructions, the group was traveling in a diamond formation through the forested area at a fast pace and so far they hadn't encountered any of the 'dangerous' things in the forest, but they were about to underestimate the place just cause they hadn't seen anything.

Pretty soon, the four stopped and Naruto already saw one group of Kiri genin. He smirked as the odds were in his teams favor. If they had his team's opposite scroll then they would fight and if they had the opposite of Naruto's Earth scroll then they would fight. It was a win-win situation, but the blonde was going to be cautious just in case.

"Alright then. Samui-neechan you stay back. Karui-oneechan, Omoi, and I will handle this one," Naruto told her. Samui sighed, but nodded and hid behind a tree as Naruto, Karui and Omoi grabbed their swords and waited for the right time to strike. The three genin were all discussing their plans for anyone they encountered and it was funny that they were being stalked at this very moment.

With a swift handsign as a morse code, Naruto relayed his instructions to Karui and Omoi. The two nodded and all three jumped off the trees and landed on the ground surprising the hell out of the three Kiri genin. Naruto clutched his sword tightly and walked towards the three.

"Alright we can do this the easy way, the hard way, or the extreme way. Pick now," Naruto said to them. Karui grinned and Omoi sighed, but didn't say anything.

"Please like you could match up to us. We're the top genin of Kumo and mind telling us what scroll you have, cause we might have to hurt you," one of them said while the others grinned. Naruto reached through his pouch and pulled out his Earth scroll.

"So what do you Kiri guys have?" Naruto asked and the Kiri shinobi smirked and took out another Earth scroll.

"Well looks like you Kumo brats have it lucky. We don't have to fight each other," the lead genin said with a grin. Naruto raised an eyebrow at turned to Karui and Omoi, but grinned and Naruto turned back around.

"Well that's all good for me, but for them it isn't. See, you have the scroll my team needs to pass. I'm simply the extra in the group so if you would be so kind as to had it over and not fight, I would really appreciate it," Naruto told them. Suddenly the Kiri genin smirked and each of them drew a sword.

"Well that's a shame. Looks like you won't be leaving her if your other teammate has what we need," the lead genin said and Naruto smirked. Big mistake on their part.

"Well then it looks like we're goin' kenjutsu today dattebayo," Naruto said taking out his dual sword. Applying chakra to his feet, the blonde shot towards the genin group. Karui and Omoi quickly went after them also as everyone got ready for a fight. Naruto and the genin clashed with their swords as the sparks flew from their weapons. They were both in a dual against each other, but the blonde had been trained by Bee. Who would Naruto be if he couldn't take something like this?

Naruto and the genin backed up while the leader threw three kunai at the blonde. Naruto did a quickstep and moved out of the line of fire before taking out a shuriken and threw it at the genin. The genin smirked as he dodged it with ease, but what he failed to notice was the raiton current running through Naruto hand as the blonde connected the chakra to the shuriken. Using it like a whip, the blonde was able to pull it over his head and snapped it at the genin making the genin dodge around the blond like it was a dance. When Naruto released the raiton whip, he charged back at the Kiri genin who was doing handsigns fast and Naruto cursed his luck of being in such a dense area so he knew it would be hard to avoid. It was then Naruto wished he had a Doton affinity, but sadly that wasn't the case. So he had to improvise. Naruto looked at his swords in hi hand and suddenly grinned.

"_It's still experimental, but I'll try it out," _Naruto thought as he gripped his swords tightly. He could only hope this worked and that he managed to keep it to a controllable size of power

Meanwhile, Karui and Omoi were dealing with their own opponents rather easily. They had been on a few C-ranks so they could deal with genin like this. Karui easily knocked the girl out with the blunt of her sword and so did Omoi. Both sighed and sheathed their swords.

"Well that was fun I guess. I got Otouto's scroll. I think he's still fighting though," Omoi said and the two quickly ran back to meet up with Naruto to see if their comrade needed any help.

"**Suiton: Daisuiryuudan no Jutsu( Water Release: Great Water Dragon Jutsu)," **The genin yelled and a larger than normal water dragon roared through the forest and launched itself at Naruto. Said blonde focused all his raiton chakra into one of his swords and made the other blaze with katon chakra. The blonde breathed deeply and held his swords out at full arms length.

"**Raiton: Rasenryu Tatsumaki( Lighting Release: Spiraling Dragon Tornado)," **Naruto yelled as he began to spin violently. The water dragon reached Naruto, but it stopped when Naruto's entire form was cover in a blend of spiraling fire and lighting. Due to the pressure of the two natures against the one water dragon, it was easily repelled and the blonde kept on spinning until as the technique roared out scaring the Kiri genin as the blonde neared him, however before Naruto could finish his attack, he was stopped by Karui and Omoi.

"Naruto we got the scroll. You can stop now," Omoi said, but Naruto kept spinning.

"No I can't dattebayo," Naruto said as he neared the genin, who was starting to cower. Karui and Omoi gasped and using their raiton affinities, they drained Naruto's jutsu of it's raiton nature and the blonde slowly stopped spinning. His sword was only inches away from the Kiri genin's throat before he stopped.

"Well that was close," Naruto said making everyone sweatdrop. Naruto soon got up and turned back to the genin.

"Well we'll be going now. Thanks for the scroll," Naruto said as he and his team left the field.

The three regrouped to a tree where Samui was and Karui handed the scroll to Naruto. The blonde thanked his surrogate sister and placed it into his pouch.

"Thanks Nee-chan. I really need this. Now we can work on you guys and your scroll," Naruto told them. Karui, Omoi, and Samui nodded and dashed through the trees to find their next target.

As the four raced through the trees, Karui turned to Naruto with a rather puzzled look.

"Ne otouto, what was that jutsu you used awhile ago?" Karui asked. Omoi and Samui turned to Naruto wanting the same question answered and the blonde sighed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh that. Well that was a new raiton jutsu I'm in the process of making. It was still in the experimental stage so I had my doubts about using it. As you saw, I can't keep the pace steady enough to stop spinning. I would've stopped if I could, but the force was making me turn too much," Naruto said and he had the three of them staring at hum before Karui stopped jumping the tree branches and began to shake Naruto in a violent fashion.

"You made a new jutsu and you didn't show it to me?" Karui asked shaking Naruto while the blonde was trying to explain himself, but due to the strangling he couldn't. Samui and Omoi soon stopped Karui from killing her brother and Naruto gasped on the air that he needed.

"Alright first. It's not complete, it's experimental. I was going to show you when I was done with it," Naruto said and Karui blushed in embarrassment. It had become a custom for Team Jinchuuriki to show their latest moves to the group and anyone not doing so was set to spend three hours alone with Bee and his rapping. It was a fate worse than death. Omoi could testify to that.

"Well then, can we go now? We still have to get our other scroll. I'd rather not spend the night out here if I don't need to," Samui told them. Naruto, Karui and Omoi nodded in agreement and the four continued running.

_**A few hours later**_

"I wonder where anyone else is? You think some people died by now?" Omoi asked as it was a little too quiet. They had been running for about three hours and not one sign of a team since the Kiri shinobi that they took down. It was a little creepy.

"Omoi's right. You'd think we would see someone by now. Maybe more people died than we thought," Karui said suggesting her own idea of the lack of people. It was then that Naruto stopped for a second and looked at a tree. He touched it and narrowed his eyes.

"Karui-neechan, Samui-neechan slash this tree. Omoi and I will slash another one," Naruto told them. Everyone gave a confused look, but did so as they swiped the trees. Before they could asked what it was about, Naruto shot off and the three went after him. Naruto kept running and running for a few minutes, but then he stopped the same tree that he and Omoi slashed and the same one his two sister slashed also. The blonde abruptly stopped and the other had finally caught up to him.

"Otouto, what's the matter? Why are we still running? And why did you have us slash that tree?" Samui asked and Naruto smirked before a chuckle escaped his lips. It was so obvious now. Naruto could almost berate himself, but Kyuubi, playfully, did that for him making the blonde pout slightly.

"We're in a genjutsu. I noticed some of the familiar things more than once. I'm not good with genjutsu so I wasn't sure what I was doing, but now I know. Whoever did this is a very good genjutsu caster to get by Samui-neechan since she's the best out of the four of us at detecting genjutsu," Naruto told them. Everyone widened their eyes at Naruto's revelation and instantly they put their hands together.

"**KAI," **They yelled and pretty soon the forest faded and they were in the middle of an area still surrounded with trees. Everyone sighed in relief, but it stopped when they all dodged three kunai that were aimed at them. Soon three figures came out of the trees and stood before Naruto and his team.

"Well I didn't think that they would figure out my genjutsu," a girl said and two male teammates appeared.

"You should've done a higher one then. Well it doesn't matter. Looks like today is our lucky day, we get to bring the Yondaime's son's head to our Tsuchikage-sama. We'll be more than appreciated when he finds out that we killed our village's number one hated enemy's son," One of the boy said. Naruto raised an eyebrow at them as he knew this would be coming, but he didn't expect it so damn early.

"Well, I'm not dying anytime soon, but if you want my scroll, you'll have to take it," Naruto said with a devious grin. Samui, Omoi, and Karui grinned and reached for their swords while the Iwa genin stood in a formation.

"Oh we plan to take it from you and enjoy killing you in the process," The girl said before Karui cracked her knuckles.

"Sorry, but your not harming one hair on my Otouto's head. You'll sooner did before I let that happen," Karui said to them. The three genin chuckled at her and quickly grabbed their kunai.

"So the Yondaime had another kid. Well, we get to kill two now. How much fun is this?" One of them said as they charged Karui. Said redhead also ran at the Iwa genin and their weapons clashed. Karui gritted her teeth at the female genin as the two dueled it out. It was then that the genin pivoted her foot for Karui's face, but the redhead saw it coming and shifted her stance to block the kick with her other foot. It was then that the two male genin got into the fight also and charged at Naruto. However, before the blonde could react Omoi and Samui came between them with their own swords. The two guys glared at the them for blocking their target while Naruto went through some handsigns, but was stopped by Samui.

"Little brother, you stay back this time and let us handle this," Samui said and Naruto reluctantly nodded. The blonde backed up into the trees and watched his teammates fight. He wondered if Samui was feeling a bit frustrated having not participated in the last fight.

"Hmph trying to protect the spawn of the Yondaime? Please bitch, your goin' down," The male genin said to Samui. It was then that Naruto, Omoi, and Karui gulped. There are many things a person shouldn't do in the world. They shouldn't use kinjutsu, they should seal tailed beasts inside of people and they sure as hell DON'T call Samui a bitch.

It was then that Samui's eyes grew cold and she stared at the Iwa genin. With a simple step of her foot Samui used amazing speed and got around the genin before hitting him square in the back and sent the Iwa genin flying. His teammates gasped at the hit their male teammate took, but that was their mistake as they took their eyes off Karui and Omoi. Both genin managed to get behind the two genin and unleashed a fury of fluid strikes and slashes. To Naruto's view, even though they were apart from each other, Omoi and Karui seemed to be...dancing with each other. It always astounded him at the teamwork him, Samui, Omoi, and Karui could do. When Yugito had seen how they fought with kenjutsu she said it felt like she was watching a performance of experienced dancers in fluid motion.

"You should never take your eyes off your opponent," Omoi said slammed the genin in the back, but he saw a smirk as the genin turned to stone and disintegrated into the ground.

"Tsuchi Bunshin?" Omoi asked and suddenly three large spikes were headed for him. Omoi gasped when he saw them coming for him, bit he didn't back down and went through his own handsigns. His sword coursed in raiton chakra as he pulled it behind him. The cackling of his sword grew louder as he slammed it into the ground.

"**Raiton: Raiga Otoshi (Lighting Release: Liger Drop)," **Omoi yelled and the cracks in the ground started to break as the area around him was covered in a lightning wall that saved him from the spikes.

"Whew that was close. Those things might sent me all the way back to Kumo if I let them hit me," Omoi said to himself before seeing the Iwa genin emerged from the forest.

"Not bad Kumo trash. Now then let's continue," the genin said and Omoi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with a sigh.

"Well it's already over. My jutsu did more than just stop your attack," Omoi said and the genin scoffed. He then went through his hand signs for an earth jutsu, but it wouldn't come and Omoi grinned.

"I was able to neutralize the properties of the earth so for a good three minutes, you can't use any Doton jutsus," Omoi said charging at the genin who was still shocked. It was then that Omoi slammed the genin in his stomach knocking him out.

"Too slow," He said and then proceeded to check the genin's clothes. He smirked as he pulled out an earth scroll.

"Okay, we have our scroll. Now we can leave, just as...soon...as-uhhh," Omoi stared at the other two genin. One was simply knocked out and the other looked like he was beat an inch within his life. Karui and Samui grinning at each other. Naruto in the meanwhile was slightly trembling while he sweatdropped.

"_Kami-sama I promise never to make Samui-oneechan or Karui-oneechan mad. EVER!" _Naruto yelled and Kyuubi was laughing at the blonde Kumo genin.

"**Your such a chicken Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said while laughing. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her before giving a devious grin of his own.

"I don't want to hear that from the woman who got trapped inside me because she was too weak-willed to not be controlled," Naruto said and Kyuubi abruptly stopped laughing.

"**One time. You slip-up one time and no one forgets it," **Kyuubi said with a sigh. Naruto chuckled with a nod. Soon Samui, Karui and Omoi appeared next to him.

"Alright we have our scroll. Can we please go now? It's getting dark and I'm tired of fighting? Omoi said to them. Naruto chuckled with a nod and the three Kumo genin shot off for the central tower not seeing any other reason for staying in the forest.

"How long have we been out here anyway?" Karui asked and everyone seemed to be thinking about it for a bit.

"I don't know how long we were in that genjutsu, but it must have been quite some time since the sun is going down. We should hurry up and get there. I'm sure that Suna team has already made it there. Something felt off about that guy with the gourd on his back," Samui said and everyone nodded, but didn't ponder it long.

Thanks to Samui's natural skills at navigation, the team made was making good time as far as they could tell and continued to race through the trees. Naruto had asked Kyuubi to tell him if they were ever in a genjutsu and his tenant did so. So far, they were fine and hadn't met another team and they were happy for that, but then the team stopped when they saw someone on a tree branch passed out.

"Hey guys wait a second. Look over there," Omoi said and what they saw surprised them. It was their proctor for this part of the exam, Anko Mitarashi. She looked badly injured and she could hardly stay on her feet. The four genin ran to her aid and quickly scouted out if an enemy was nearby.

"Mitarashi-san are you alright?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Anko winced at the pain in her shoulder, but lifted up her head to see who was talking to her. She noticed the blonde hair and the Kumo headband. It was the Gaki she had met those hours ago back at the gates.

"Hey Gaki, I'm alright. A little worse for wear, but I'm fine," Anko said struggling to her feet, but she slumped back down and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the jonin.

"Guys, can you sense anyone near us?" Naruto asked them. Karui, Omoi, and Samui shook their heads and Naruto sighed. He turned back to Anko and looked at her injuries.

"Samui-oneechan, how far are we from the tower?" Naruto asked. Samui looked at the dense forest for a bit and thought back to how long they had been running.

"I'd say about half an hour, maybe forty-five minutes," Samui replied. Naruto nodded and he then grabbed Anko and flew her over his back in a piggyback ride. Anko stuttered with a small blush and Naruto grinned.

"Well we can't leave you like this. We'll just drop you off at the tower," Naruto told her. Anko looked at the others who were smiling at her and she sighed.

"Not a word of this to anyone," Anko said with a glare. Everyone nodded and they proceeded to rush through the trees again. They were lucky that everyone else was still fighting so they managed to get by undetected. It only took about an hour for them to make it to the tower since they were going at a slower pace, but they all made it and Naruto set Anko on the ground easily.

"So Mitarashi-san who did this to you anyway?" Naruto asked. Anko's face cringed when he asked her that and she balled her fists until they bled a little. Everyone was generally shocked at her rage, but then she gritted her answer through her teeth like she was trying to control her anger.

"Orochimaru," Anko seethed making the four genin widen their eyes. Every great nation knew about Orochimaru. He was one of the few 'Approach with Extreme Caution' record in the bingo book. Both Bee and Yugito talked with their team about dangers like him and to run as soon as could. Everyone in their group knew their limits. Granted underestimation was a good thing for them, it wasn't that good.

"He's in the Chunin exams? That's not good. I wonder what he wants," Samui said while everyone pondered it for a second. It did baffle them, but then they realized that they still had their portion of the exam to win.

"Well let's go inside. We can get Anko-san some help once we're done here," Omoi said and everyone agreed with him. Naruto went to grab Anko, but the Snake Mistress lifted her hand up.

"I'm fine now Gaki. I can make it back on my own. Thanks I guess," Anko said as she walked inside the tower. Naruto and the others grinned and walked inside. When they finally got inside they took out their scrolls and finally opened them. It was still dark outside so they were all dead tired. They placed them all on the floor and suddenly there were two big poofs. Everyone covered their eyes and waited for the smoke to dispel. When it did it revealed Bee and Yugito to the group of shocked genin.

"Alright you guys did it. And in eight hours to. It's a shame your not the first, but oh well," Yugito said to the still stunned genin.

"What are you guys doing here?" Karui asked. Yugito and Bee smiled at her question.

"When ya got da scrolls, when Dey are opened, we they teleported," Bee rapped making everyone sweatdrop and still they didn't know what the hell he was talking about so Yugito translated.

"Basically when you reached to tower and opened the scrolls, we were summoned here to know that you passed. And you did it! Now you just have to wait for the others to show up and then you can begin the next portion. You've got four days to rest so spend them wisely," Yugito told them. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the word 'rest'.

"Wait, if we're second then who's first?" Naruto asked. Karui, Omoi, and Samui turned to them looking for the answer also.

"Well the Suna team made it here in four hours. Their resting also," Yugito replied. Naruto narrowed his eyes at that information, but was too tired to do anything for today.

"Oh Yugito-chan, you and Bee should got to Hokage-Jiji. Apparently...Orochimaru is here," Naruto said to them. Yugito widened her eyes while Bee narrowed his own, but through his glasses no one could tell.

"He's here? I wonder why. Well whatever it is, it can't be good. Thanks we'll go to the Hokage later. Now then, you guys rest. You must all be tired. There's some food in the room where you'll be staying. We'll check on you later," Yugito said as she and Bee poofed out of the room leaving the four genin inside.

"Sigh, this is such a pain. I'm going to bed," Omoi said with a yawn. Karui nodded in agreement and followed Omoi upstairs. Samui turned back to her little brother who seemed to have a worried look on his face.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Samui asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the door to the Forested of Death.

"Ne Samui-oneechan, what's the chances of Orochimaru showing up to be a coincidence?" Naruto asked her. Samui raised an eyebrow at the question, but she thought about it as her eyes stared at the ground for a second.

"I'm not sure but the chances of it are slim. Very slim. Why? Is something the matter?" she asked her little brother.

"I think something's gonna happen to Konoha. I don't know what, but it's might be bad," Naruto said as he walked up the stairs. The blonde could only hope that he was wrong and was just worrying himself. Samui followed after him and pondered Naruto's words.

"This is the one time I hope your wrong little brother," Samui said to herself as she walked off.

_**Four Days Later**_

Naruto and his team were currently in a sort of arena along with all the other people who managed to make it. Naruto saw a Sound village team, all the Konoha genin, and the Suna team. At a closer inspection, Naruto saw Sasuke gripping his neck in some sort of pain, but he didn't say anything about since with how beat up Sasuke looked he must've been in some pain. It was then that all their senseis appeared and along with them was the Hokage.

"Welcome chunin hopefuls. I am pleased to say that you have passed the second phase of the Chunin exams. Normally after this we would have a tournament to test everyone, but now there are too many people so we will have the preliminaries before the real thing. I hope to watch all of your amazing talents and see your skills bloom," Sarutobi said and then he stepped back. It was then that a man with pineapple hair and two scars on the right side of his face. He gave a tired yawn and looked at the chunin applicants.

"Sigh, I'm Shikaku Nara and I'll be your proctor for the preliminaries matches. So damn bothersome. The fighters will win by knockout or by the loser forfeiting. Your names will appear in that board so anyone who doesn't want to fight should just make their their lives and my life easier and give up now," Shikaku said to everyone. It was then that Kabuto and his team raised their hands.

"we'd like to drop out, we're tired and we don't have the chakra to keep up. Sorry," Kabuto said and left the arena with his teammates. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him and his team, but they didn't say anything. Soon the board lit up and everyone looked up at the names.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Samui**

"Alright everyone except these two leave the field now," Shikaku said and everyone left the floor to give the fighters some space.

"Go get him Samui-oneechan," Naruto said and the blonde genin merely nodded with a comforting smile to her little brother as her team left. Everyone entered the above platform and watched the two enter the center of the arena.

"GO SASUKE-KUN! KICK HER ASS!" Sakura yelled out making Naruto glare at her. It wasn't any use talking to fangirls. They were all talk anyway.

"_Well Samui-oneechan, it's time to shut that girl up right now," _Naruto said in his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stared at Samui like he was sizing her up for some reason and Samui found it kind of weird, but still kept her emotionless mask.

"Well it appears that Kami granted me an easy win. No way is some girl gonna beat me," Sasuke said with a grin. Samui rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. She'd rather not waste her time replying to meaningless comments. Shikaku stood between the two of them and raised his hand. He looked at Sasuke, then at Samui.

"Begin!," Shikaku shouted out. The prelims for the Chunin exams started right then. Sasuke immediately closed the distance between him and Samui as he sent a right kick at the blonde. With a swift movement, Samui evaded the kick by accurately jumping over Sasuke's leg and performed a mid-air kick toward the Uchiha's face. Sasuke ducked under the kick and backed away from Sasuke and sucked his teeth.

"So she's not a total loser," Sasuke said to himself and went through some handsigns. Samui braced herself for a jutsu, but it didn't come as she saw Sasuke gripping his neck in pain. Samui raised an eyebrow, but now wasn't the time to be concerned for an opponent. Samui took out her tanto and charged at Sasuke. The Uchiha barely had the time to react before Samui slammed him in the stomach with the blunt of her sword. Sasuke felt the wind get knocked out of him and then Samui followed with a punch to Sasuke face sending the Uchiha back a few feet. Sakura screamed at Samui for hurting Sasuke, but the blonde girl didn't pay her any mind. This was a fight. People were supposed to get hurt.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at Samui as he gripped his neck. This thing or 'Curse Mark' as he called it was hurting like hell. It was also limiting his use of techniques so he was at a disadvantage. Sasuke cursed, but threw three shuriken at Samui who in turn dodged them with fluid accuracy, but then she saw Sasuke smirk and out of the corner of her eye was a small wire and Samui narrowed her eyes as Sasuke maneuvered them to come back at her. Samui preformed a basic evasive counter and avoided the shuriken with one being so close that it cut off a slimmer of her hair. Sasuke smirked as he found the opened in he needed when Samui was in the air and with a quick motion he lessened the distance between him and the blonde girl.

"Now I've got you," Sasuke said as he kicked Samui into the air. Everyone gasped at the act and Sasuke gritted his teeth through his pain. Samui now realizing she was in the air, cursed that she got distracted by the shuriken, but then she saw Sasuke behind her while he had that arrogant smirk across his face. Samui narrowed her eyes as Sasuke brought his leg around. Samui anticipated the hit and blocked it, but the smile from Sasuke never left and Samui widened her eyes when Sasuke brought his other leg around. The blonde Kumo genin quickly maneuvered her body and with her tanto she blocked Sasuke's leg in the nick of time surprising the Uchiha. She then proceeded to grab the same leg and threw Sasuke beneath her. While they were in the air, Samui managed to do a twirl and planted her foot in Sasuke's stomach sending the genin into the ground with a loud hit. Everyone widened their eyes while Samui panted, but then she brushed her hand through her hair.

"So not cool," Samui said to the passed out Sasuke. Shikaku looked at the Uchiha boy and sighed.

"The winner is Samui of Kumo," Shikaku said rubbing the back of his head. Some of the people clapped while Sakura looked wide eyed that her crush lost.

"See Sakura, I told you Sasuke was a spineless, dickless loser," Sai said making Sakura seethe.

"Alright Samui-oneechan," Naruto yelled out making her give a small unnoticeable smile. As the medics took Sasuke away and Samui returned to the balcony, the board lit up again and showed the new names.

**Zaku Abumi vs Karui**

"Will Zaku Abumi and Karui of Kumo come to the center field please?" Shikaku asked. Karui smirked as Naruto patted her shoulders.

"Kick his ass Nee-chan," Naruto said with his cheeky grin as always.

"You know it Otouto," Karui returned as she made her way to the arena followed by Zaku.


	11. Chapter 11

"Will Zaku Abumi and Karui of Kumo come to the center of the field please? Shikaku asked. Karui gave a wide grin as Naruto patted her shoulders.

"Kick his ass Nee-chan," Naruto told her. Karui nodded and gave Naruto a small wink.

"You know it Otouto," Karui replied and left the group to go to the arena. Everyone found the first match to be interesting so they were all waiting for the second one to start in a hurry. Zaku made his way down to the field also, but Karui raised and eyebrow when his arm looked to be bandaged up.

"_Hmph, with that arm he might as well forfeit," _Karui thought to herself and before she knew it, she was standing in front of Zaku with Shikaku in between them. Karui looked over Zaku's form for a bit, but didn't say anything. If the guy wanted to get the crap beat out of him for being too stubborn to quit then that was all fine for her.

"Begin," Shikaku yelled and moved back. Karui threw a kunai at Zaku and followed up with a shuriken, but both were blocked by Zaku's own kunai. Karui ran at Zaku and quickly erased the distance between the two fighters. Zaku jumped in the air to avoid a heavy side kick to his face. Karui grinned and drew her sword at the Oto genin and jumped in the air also. Zaku gasped and tried to maneuver through Karui's blade strikes, but he was having some trouble.

"Damn bitch," Zaku said sucking his teeth. He then pointed his hand at Karui's chest and before the Kumo genin could react, she was sent flying from a burst of air that hit her body. Karui gasped when the air blast hit her. It felt like her entire body was hit by an intense pressure that could make her bones snap.

"_Okay, that hurt," _Karui said placing a hand on her chest to stabilize her breathing. Zaku grinned and sent another wave at Karui. The Kumo genin gasped and quickly rolled out of the way of the blast. Even with his broken arm, Zaku kept sending blast after blast at Karui with his good arm and she was getting pissed off by it.

"Run bitch run!" Zaku called out and Karui was getting all the more pissed off with each 'bitch' comment. She noticed the distance between her and Zaku was increasing and she slightly cursed, but then not a minute later, she grinned.

"Alright I'll go with that plan," Karui said throwing a kunai at Zaku. The Oto genin was about to block, but the kunai passed him an stuck itself to the wall behind him. Zaku raised an eyebrow before turning back to Karui.

"Your aim sucks," He said with a grin, but Karui ignored it and threw another one to the wall. Naruto, Omoi, and Samui widened their eyes at what Karui was doing. It was over now. I would take a miracle to get out of what Karui had planned for Zaku. If he didn't move now then it would all be over. Yugito chuckled along with Bee as they watched the match. They didn't know the technique Karui was using, but based on the way she threw her kunai, they could fathom a guess for what she had planned.

Karui threw two more kunai at the ceiling and now Zaku was getting pissed off. He thought Karui was wasting him time and he would have none of that. Zaku quickly sent an air blast at Karui who managed a simple yet amazing backflip that dodged the pressurized air bullet. She right hand coursed in raiton chakra and she grinned.

"It's over now. **Raiton: Chen no Keimusho( Lighting Release: Chain Jail)," **Karui yelled out and immediately the raiton chakra in her hands flew to the kunai at the exact points and with quick swipe, she sent the lighting raced down to the ground. Zaku looked shocked, he was in a prison. A lighting prison. People were generally surprised at the act while Naruto cheered for his sister.

"Damn you bitch, you think this thing can hold me? I'll blow it away now!" Zaku said surprising everyone when he used his other arm and aimed both at the wall. He pushed all his chakra into the attack and fired it at the jail. It was such a powerful blast that Karui's hair was blowing and she had to cover her eyes. It didn't matter what he did, that jail wasn't going to go away. Now normally raiton chakra is weak against fuuton chakra, that was a positive, but Zaku's air blast were in a confined space so they it didn't have as much of an impact as the Oto genin would have liked. It was then that Zaku noticed the jail getting smaller. Karui grinned when she saw Zaku getting trapped even more in the chain jail.

"You should forfeit, if you don't you'll be crushed. That jail is going to get smaller and smaller until your electrocuted to death," Karui said as she rubbed the back of her head. Zaku widened his eyes at her and gritted his teeth. Karui could tell he was frustrated, but that's the way the Shinobi world works. It might suck, but there is nothing you can do about it.

"I forfeit, now get me out of this damn cage," Zaku said and Karui released the jutsu. Shikaku looked at the troublesome genin girl and sighed.

"That winner is Karui of Kumo," Shikaku said to everyone. Naruto grinned and started cheering for his sister. Karui blushed from his praise and walked back up to the platform.

"Nice one Karui-oneechan. You played him real good," Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"No kidding, I thought you'd kill him for calling you a bitch so many times," Omoi stated and Karui's lips twitched for a second and was about to retort, but was stopped by Naruto. She then sighed and simply scratched the back of her head.

"Well I think I did good anyway. Better than you right Samui?" Karui asked and Samui gave a light grin while she closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far Karui," Samui replied and Karui blushed in embarrassment.

"Well now it's only Naruto-kun and Omoi. You both better make it," Yugito said with a smile that left no room for debate. Naruto immediately nodded while Omoi sighed, but agreed also.

The board lit up again and everyone turned to see the names.

**Sabaku no Kankuro vs Shino Aburame**

"Will Sabaku no Kankuro and Shino Aburame please come to the floor?" Shikaku asked. The two fighters quickly made it to the as they stared each other off. Naruto and his team watched the match with interest since it would be likely that one of them would be fighting the two in a match or something like that.

"Begin," Shikaku yelled.

The fight was rather interesting. Kankuro and Shino both seemed to be long distance fighters. Shino could control insects and Kankuro could control puppets. There weren't that many puppet users in the world so to see someone using one was a nice change. Both of them really gave it their all in the fight. Shino would use his bugs to attack and drain Kankuro's chakra and Kankuro would use the poison that his puppet held to weaken Shino. In the end, Shino managed to hold out in the fight the longest before both fighters passed out. Luckily for Shino, he passed out just before Shikaku declared him the winner of the match.

"The winner is Shino Aburame," Shikaku said and everyone clapped for a good match. Asuma carried an unconscious Shino back to Kurenai's group and she quickly thanked him. The board lit up again and showed the next two names.

**Kin Tsuchi vs Kiba Inuzuka **

"Kin Tsuchi and Kiba Inuzuka, please come to the field now" Shikaku said with a yawn. Kiba grinned and Kin narrowed her eyes with a smile of her own.

"Yahoo, alright Akamaru let's go and kick her ass," Kiba said and his dog barked in agreement. Kin simply rolled her eyes and jumped to the center arena.

"Watch it dog breath before I make you send you to that stupid doghouse in the sky," Kin said taking three senbon in her hands. Kiba placed Akamaru on the ground and he gave his own grin.

"I'd like to see you try," Kiba returned and Shikaku rubbed his temples. This job really was too bothersome for him. Shikaku raised his hand and looked from Kiba to Kin.

"Begin," He yelled and jumped back. That fight was interesting to say the least. Kiba and Akamaru made a deadly combination against Kin and the Inuzuka had managed to actually get on her nerves with his combination techniques. Kin could actually say that she barely made it out of that fight because, Kiba was stronger than her, faster than her, and overall was just plain better since it was technically two-on-one. However, she found his one weakness in the fight. She found out that Kiba's senses were sensitive, very much so. It only took Kin and her bell senbon to send Kiba spiraling to the ground in pain as he clutched his ears. Needless to say, Kin got that victory rather easily, even if she was slightly banged up.

"The winner is Kin Tsuchi," Shikaku said with a tired gaze. It made everyone sweatdrop that he could be a Chunin exam proctor with such a laid back attitude. The board lit up again and immediately Asuma's team turned to the female of their team.

**Sabaku no Temari vs Ino Yamanaka**

"Sabaku no Temari and Ino Yamanaka, come to the field please," Shikaku said to them. Sakura grinned and turned to her rival.

"Try not to get your butt kicked Ino-baka," Sakura yelled and Ino's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh shut up forehead. I'll sent beat her senseless," Ino said walking to the field. Temari smirked, but somewhere she was depressed. Why the hell did she have to get one of the damn fangirls? Life just wasn't fair.

Both girls entered the arena and glared at each other. Temari held her fan at her side and glared at Ino.

"Ya know, I might not even need to open my fan to kick your ass," Temari stated and Ino's lips twitched into a grit.

"Hmph, don't underestimate me. I'm not just another pretty face after all," Ino said and Temari mentally exploded. She hated kunoichi like this. Those who only cared about their looks and so forth. Temari had undergone intense training for her career as a kunoichi, it sickened her that someone like that could even adorn her village's headband.

"Begin," Shikaku yelled. And begin it did. Temari wasted no time showing Ino what a kunoichi was supposed to be. Ino, having not trained seriously, couldn't keep up with Temari's swift movement. It was kind of harsh from everyone's perspective, but it might have been necessary for Ino to grow up. Ino tried to counter Temari's hits, but her body wasn't conditioned to handle such strength and most of her attacks failed her. Temari was sure she didn't even have to use her fan, but she didn't want to seem too arrogant. In the end, Ino was quite a mess and unconscious. Temari simply stood over her and turned to Shikaku who mumbled something about vicious women and not controlling their tempers.

"Sigh, winner is Sabaku no Temari," Shikaku said and Temari simply walked off leaving Asuma to handle his female genin student. It seems that someone had to comment on the fight after all was done with.

"Man after all that talk Ino-baka couldn't do anything after all. I knew she couldn't fight," Sakura said huffing at Ino for embarrassing herself in front of everyone which made Naruto glare at the pink haired genin. Whether Ino lost or not, it wasn't Sakura's place to belittle her. At least she tried and that was all that really mattered in the end. The board lit up again and two more people were selected.

**Shikamaru Nara vs Omoi**

"Shikamaru Nara and Omoi of Kumo come to the field please," Shikaku said glaring at his son. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"This is bad. My opponent is probably pumped like everyone. This is so troublesome," Shikamaru said casting a glare at Omoi. It shocked him when he saw Omoi sigh and rub his head also. Omoi didn't seem to notice that he and Shikamaru were mimicking as he walked down the stairs.

"It's hard to get him motivated isn't it?" Yugito asked making everyone nod. Karui leaned up against the wall, but said something without looking directly at Omoi.

"Don't lose idiot. All four of us are going to make it, got it?" Karui asked and Omoi simply nodded.

"Dat boy will be alright! We've trained him to be so tight. Oh yeah!" Bee rapped and everyone turned to Yugito who was embarrassed to say that only she could understand what Bee was rapping.

"We've trained him so now we will simply trust him to do well," Yugito said rephrasing Bee's words to something they could understand.

Omoi and Shikamaru made it to the field and everyone saw Omoi having a tired look on his face. Granted, he knew when to be serious, but something about his opponent simply made him feel the air of non-seriousness. Shikaku looked from his son to Omoi and raised his hand.

"Begin," He said and jumped back. Omoi and Shikamaru settled for staring at each other for a little bit since neither wanted to seem too anxious to start. Everyone was on edge of who would get the ball rolling and then Omoi just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I guess I'll go then," Omoi said grabbing his sword and charging at Shikamaru. Said Nara widened his eyes for a minute and took out a kunai to intercept the blow. The two weapons clashed if the sparks flying around where anything to go by. Shikamaru then saw Omoi go through a one-handed handsign and immediately jumped back.

"_First mistake," _Omoi thought and threw a shuriken as Shikamaru. The pineapple haired genin easily dodged the projectile, but then he widened his eyes to see Omoi rushing at him with his sword blazing in raiton chakra.

"_It was a trap? Great, another strategist," _Shikamaru thought and pulled out a wire full of kunai. He then took out three more burst kunai and threw them at Omoi.

Omoi dodged the three burst kunai left and right as they edged themselves into the wall behind him. Omoi was just about in front of Shikamaru when said genin threw the wire full of remaining kunai at Omoi.

"Damn," Omoi softly said and quickly backflipped through the kunai as he managed to only get a few scratches on his body. However, Omoi backed up too much and he knew something was wrong when he saw Shikamaru smirk. He widened his eyes when he saw Shikamaru's previous burst kunai behind him which exploded. Omoi tried to rebound, but with a flick of his wrist and hands, Shikamaru used the wired to pin Omoi to the wall as the fires exploded around him. Everyone widened their eyes as they thought that Shikamaru went too far for a simple elimination match, but Naruto and his team weren't worried while some had to voice their concerns to them.

"What's wrong with you people? He just killed one of your teammates! Are you guys mad?" Sakura shouted making Samui, Karui, and Naruto turned a bored gaze to the girl.

"Please Omoi wouldn't die from something like that. Believe me, I've tried it," Karui said making Samui and Naruto chuckle. Yugito sweatdropped along with Bee, but everyone turned back to the field.

"Plan success," Shikamaru said, but then he heard a yawn from the other side of the floor. He turned to see Omoi alright and unscathed.

"Man that was close. I thought I was gonna get blown all the way back to Kumo," Omoi said sucking on his lollipop for a little bit.

"I guess it's my turn now," Omoi said sheathing his sword and used both his hands to do a jutsu.

"**Kumo no Shushu( Cloud Gathering)," **Omoi said and out of nowhere, clouds began to form and cover the entire field. Everyone couldn't see anything and simply waited for the outcome. Naruto grinned and closed his eyes.

"_It's over now," _Naruto thought with a grin on his face.

Shikamaru cursed his luck as he couldn't see the places in front of him. Omoi's form was completely gone and Shikamaru had no way of finding him.

"It's over," Omoi said as the cloud dispelled. Shikamaru saw Omoi's sword right at his throat and one wrong move would mean the end of Shikamaru for good. The genin Nara sighed and simply held up his hands in a forfeit.

"So damn troublesome. I give up," Shikamaru said and Omoi dropped his sword. The two backed away while Shikaku sighed. That's just how his son was after all.

"The winner is Omoi of Kumo," Shikaku said with a sigh. Shikamaru sighed also and rubbed the back of his head.

"I knew I should've forfeited. What a pain in the butt," Shikamaru said walking off and missing the grin of his father's face. His son really was a Nara after all.

Omoi returned to the platform and his team congratulated him on a good fight. It was really amazing to see Omoi fight with such a laid-back attitude.

"Nice job Omoi. Your really can be serious if you want to huh?" Samui asked and Omoi settled for sitting on the ground and looking at Shikamaru leaning against the wall and going to sleep.

"I suppose I can, though doing it is too much of a bother to actually do. That Nara's got the right idea. Wake me up when it's Naruto's match," Omoi said going to sleep. Karui sweatdropped along with Samui and Naruto and she almost threatened to strangle him, but held herself back. There was nothing she could really do anyway.

The board lit up for another time and everyone turned their attention to the screen.

**Sakura Haruno vs Tenten Higurashi**

"Sakura Haru-, you know what? You both should know the drill right now so come on. This is too bothersome to keep saying," Shikaku stated making everyone chuckle at his laziness. Even Sarutobi and the other jonin had to smile. The Naras were still the legendary genius slackers as always.

"Alright it's my turn. I'm gonna show Ino-baka how a real kunoichi fights," Sakura said as she walked over to the stairs. Everyone rolled their eyes and turned to Tenten who was flipping a kunai through her fingers.

"Yosh Tenten, go and let your flames of youth roar!" Gai yelled out and Tenten sweatdropped. She really did have a weird sensei after all. She sent a glance at Neji who simply nodded his head and continued to walk off.

Both female kunoichi entered the field and squared off against each other. Sakura cracked her knuckles and sent what little KI she could at Tenten.

"Well Tenten I hope to have a good fight with you," Sakura said and Tenten glared at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Likewise Sakura," Tenten returned and Shikaku raised his hand in the air.

"Just begin already," He said backing up. Tenten threw a kunai at Sakura and the pink haired genin managed to block the sharp object, but only for a bit until she saw Tenten throw a shuriken at her. She blocked that one, but Tenten wasn't finished. She threw a kunai in the air and Sakura scoffed.

"Where are you aiming?" Sakura asked as she cocked her fist back, but before she could hit Tenten, she noticed that said girl was quite a bit of distance from it. It then hit Sakura like a ton of bricks she was being distracted while Tenten was doing her preferred long range style fighting. Tenten grinned from her accomplishment of putting some distance between her and Sakura, but then pulled out a scroll.

"Sakura do you even know what being a kunoichi is about?" Tenten asked and Sakura raised an eyebrow. She really couldn't answer that question at all and Tenten sighed.

"If you don't know then it's pointless telling you it," Tenten said as she threw four kunai at Sakura. The female of Team seven managed to dodge all of the strikes aimed at her as they embedded themselves on the side of the wall.

"Is that all you've got?" Sakura asked. She didn't know that she would later come to regret those word with a passion.

"_You've got no idea what I've got," _Tenten thought with a grin. It was then that her left fingers twitched and Sakura saw a faint, slimmer of wire and widened her eyes. Tenten smirked and clutched onto the wire tightly. Due to said action, the wires constricted around Sakura and she was immediately slammed into the wall unable to move because of said wires.

"Get ready now," Tenten said unsealing her two scrolls. Each shot into the air with Tenten right in the middle of them. She unsealed a large multitude of weapons in the air and grinned as she launched them at Sakura.

"**Sōshōryū( Twin Rising Dragons: 1000 strikes of blades)," **Tenten yelled sending the blades at Sakura. Everyone widened their eyes and thought Tenten was going to skewer Sakura alive and things weren't going well for her at all. Sakura was scared. She was going to die and she would never be able to impress Sasuke. Was this how Ino felt?

"I give up!" Sakura yelled and Tenten immediately stopped the barrage of weapons. She allowed the weapons to fall to the floor and saw Sakura crying as she released the pink haired girl. Shikaku looked at Sakura and then at Tenten who seemed to be picking up some of her weapons.

"The winner is Tenten Higurashi," Shikaku said and Tenten walked away, but not before casting her own glare at Sakura.

"That's one of the way a REAL kunoichi fights," Tenten said walking off. Sakura looked at the ground and before long she walked off also, but not towards the platform. No, Kakashi and Sai watched Sakura leave the entire stadium and walked off somewhere.

"Well that's not good," Kakashi said with a sigh. Sai merely nodded and took out a paintbrush and some paper.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-san may be a wimp, a loser, a flat-chested girl with no sex appeal whatsoever-,"

"Please get to the point now Sai," Kakashi said with a sheepish chuckle. Sai nodded and continued to draw on his paper.

"But she'll get over it. You taught us to learn from our failures so that's what we do. Sakura-san will be fine. Though she still doesn't have a future with that flat-chest of hers," Sai retorted since it wouldn't be himself to not insult someone after giving a compliment and Kakashi knew it too.

"At least she'll act more seriously on her training...I hope," Karui said to her teammates. Naruto and Samui nodded, but Omoi just stayed quiet since he was asleep.

The board went through the random names again and lit up with the next people.

**Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga**

Hinata widened her eyes while Neji narrowed his own. The two fighters walked down the stairs and stood across from each other. Everyone seemed to feel the tension in the air coming from the two. Neji looked at Hinata like he was looking at his biggest prey ready for a take down. Hinata's eyes avoided his own and Neji gave a grin.

"Hinata-sama, you should give up right now. Face it your not fit to be a shinobi. Your too kindhearted," Neji told her. Hinata widened her eyes, but then they settled. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that comment. What the hell was this? Kunoichi Beat down Day?

"Y-Your wrong Neji-niisan. I-I can change if I want too. I-I know I c-can," Hinata said and Neji rolled his eyes.

"Hinata-sama stop trying to act tough. It doesn't suit you at all," Neji told her. Naruto gritted his teeth at that comment. That ass had no right to say anything like that at all!

"Hinata-san kick his ass! Show him he's wrong! Show him people can change!" Naruto yelled out making everyone look at him. Even the two Hyuugas. Hinata slightly blushed while Neji scowled at the Kumo genin.

"Don't be absurd. She could never-,"

"Thank you Naruto-san," Hinata said as she went through some handsigns and her byakugan flared. Neji turned to her and sighed.

"Fine Hinata-sama, I'll not be responsible for what happens to you," Neji told her. Shikaku sighed as he raised his hand. This match really would be troublesome.

"Begin," Shikaku said and jumped back.

To Naruto that match was unbearably hard to watch. Neji and Hinata were evenly matched for a bit, but Neji had more experience and more training so he had the advantage. Hinata stood strong with each onslaught of Neji's attacks, but she could only do defense while Neji released blow after blow on her. Hinata had even tried to strike back a few times, but it was all for naught. Hinata had lose quite a bit of blood from the fight. She looked really bad and in the end, Neji won the fight easily. Hinata was carried away in a stretcher and Naruto instantly erased the distance between him and Neji.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You don't do that to your own family!" Naruto told him. Neji scowled and 'hmphed' as he looked at Naruto, or more precisely his Kumo headband.

"I don't want to be lectured by someone like you. You Kumo shinobi don't care about anyone, but yourselves. If you don't want me to do the same thing to you, then I suggest you get out of my way," Neji said and was about to walk away. Naruto looked at the blood on the floor from Hinata's fight and with his sword, he dipped in said blood and turned it to Neji.

"Watch yourself Hyuuga. If I'm not facing you in the first match of the Chunin exam finals, then your ass better fight until I get to you, cause I'm gonna kick your ass to the ground for what you did to her," Naruto said and Neji just walked off.

"Whatever Kumo trash," Neji said in a cold tone. Naruto narrowed his eyes and jumped back up to the platform with his team.

"You alright Otouto?" Karui asked and Naruto sighed.

"No I'm not. Family doesn't do that to family. I'm make sure he gets what's coming to his ass," Naruto said making Samui and Karui look at him with some worry. They always did worry about him when he would make reckless promises like that, but that was one of the many things they liked about their little brother.

"The winner is Neji Hyuuga," Shikaku said and immediately after that, the board lit up again.

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Dosu Kinuta **

Naruto grinned when he saw his name and looked at his bandaged opponent. He looked downright creepy, but Naruto didn't care in the least.

"Alright Lil nine. Go and show dat fool why you is so fine. YEAH!" Bee rapped and Naruto nodded. He quickly jumped off the railing and onto the floor. Dosu followed and the two glared at each other.

"Well I get the loudmouth Uzumaki brat. I'll make sure to have my fun with you before you lose," Dosu said and Naruto rolled his eyes at his opponent.

"Bring it on dattebayo," Naruto said cracking his knuckles. Samui and Karui grinned while the latter started to wake up Omoi. Said genin yawned and scratched the back of his head.

"It's Naruto's turn?" Omoi asked. Karui and Samui nodded. Omoi stood to his feet and watched Naruto staring at his opponent.

"Go on Naruto-kun. Show them what your made of," Yugito said to herself. Kakashi and Sarutobi grinned also.

"_Show us what Kumo has taught you Naruto. Make sensei proud," _Kakashi thought while Sai turned to his sensei.

"Namikaze? Sensei, is that Kumo genin-," Sai was met by a smirk and nod from Kakashi, but the white haired jonin them put a finger to his mouth telling Sai to keep quiet about it.

"_So he's the Yondaime's son. I wonder why he's in Kumo," _Sai thought, but didn't dwell on it long.

Sarutobi stood looking down at the fight and he beamed with a small sense of pride.

"_Minato, you would be so proud of what your son has accomplished here today. If only you and Kushina could see him now," _Sarutobi said mentally. He could really see Minato watching over the Chunin exams and Kushina being the proctor as they watched Naruto fight. That would be quite the sight to see.

Shikaku looked from Naruto to Dosu and sighed again. This was going to be troublesome also.

"Begin," he yelled out. Dosu immediately erased the distance between himself and Naruto and let out a punch. Naruto maneuvered through the action and tried to counter with his own, but his eyes saw Dosu grin as he flicked the gauntlet and suddenly it vibrated. Naruto's ears ringed and he screamed out his pain. Karui, Samui and Omoi widened their eyes when they saw Naruto fall to the floor. Kakashi and Sarutobi narrowed their eyes but didn't say anything.

"What happened to Naruto? He was fine a minute ago," Karui said looking worried for her brother. Omoi narrowed his eyes and so did Samui.

"That guy did something. I don't know what, but Naruto doesn't just fall to the ground for no reason," Samui said and continued to watch.

Back in the fight, Naruto gripped his ears and soon the ringing stopped allowing him the relief he wanted.

"**Are you alright Naruto-kun?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto shook his head.

"_No Kyuubi-chan. I just felt my ears get the blast of a lifetime. What the hell happened?" _Naruto asked in thought. Kyuubi had been rubbing her ears to since she could feel what Naruto felt and that noise sure as hell did hurt.

"**I'm not sure, but I think that guy did it. For a second I saw him flick his gauntlet. It must have something to do with sound. Looks like this might be tough for you," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded in agreement. He then stood to his feet, but the world around him looked weird and slightly twisted before he fell back to the ground.

"What the hell? M-My balance," Naruto said and Dosu laughed.

"It seems your beginning to understand the terrors of my sound. This gauntlet amplifies vibrations and these vibrations are sensitive to the ears. The inner ear is what helps you balance so that's why your acting like a clumsy idiot. Face it, with my gauntlet you aren't going to hitting me," Dosu told the blonde. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his opponent and slowly stood to his feet.

"Alright, this could be fun," Naruto said gripping his swords. He had to find someway to fight Dosu and he would. He wasn't going to lose here so easily.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and quickly backed up a few feet. He wasn't sure if this would help since virtually nothing travels faster than sound, but he had to put some distance between himself and Dosu. Naruto had managed to regain his sense of balance and quickly formed a handsign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled out and then five clones came out surrounding Dosu. The sweated for a second, but it didn't last long as he had hit his gauntlet making the sound screeched out making all the clones wince. Naruto was a little further back so it didn't really affect him too much. When three of the clones dispelled Naruto grinned. He received the info from his clones. He remembered Kyuubi telling him about the training method so he decided to put it to good use.

"_Alright so it's go a range. Obviously everyone else in the stands can't hear this voice so he must be limiting it to the arena with his chakra. Either that or he only has a set range that he can send the sound to. Wait, I just thought of something good dattebayo," _Naruto thought with a grin. Samui, Karui, and Omoi saw his grin and wondered what Naruto came up with. Kakashi, Sarutobi, and Yugito all wondered the same thing, but knowing Naruto it might be either good or bad.

Naruto looked at his swords for a second and then turned to Dosu.

"Alright I'll stop you with this," Naruto said as he slammed his swords into the ground. They each stood upright in the ground and Naruto turned to Dosu.

"Now then. I'll try this," Naruto said as he quickly went through another set of handsigns.

"**Katon: Hissatsu Tamashi Honoo( Fire Release: Certain-Kill Sprit Flames)," **Naruto yelled as he sent multiple fires at Dosu. It seemed to be similar to another katon jutsu, but this one was more powerful and of a higher rank in Kumo.

Dosu saw the fires coming and he quickly dodged them all with great agility. He smirked as he flicked his wrist as the sound started to spread. Naruto grinned as he stood behind his sword and sent a raiton chakra coursing through them. He sure as hell hoped this worked or his ears would be in for it. The sound traveled and Naruto covered his ears, but he smirked when he saw his sword humming and then immediately stopped.

"I was right. His sound can't hit me as long as my swords vibrate enough to disrupt the noise. Then it'll turn back to regular sound. I can take him now," Naruto said as he took his swords and ran at Dosu. Dosu gasped and quickly through a kunai at Naruto, but the blonde deflected it and returned it with his own kunai. Dosu was now in some deep trouble. Naruto swords were acting as a sound barrier and combined with the raiton chakra that Naruto kept coursing through the swords, it would be impossible for his sound to stay the frequency it was tuned to. Naruto dropped his swords and charged at the cornered Dosu.

"**Lariat," **Naruto yelled as she slammed his arm into Dosu's throat. The sound genin gasped from the hit as he was slammed head first into the wall. Naruto chuckled slightly while Dosu was passed out on the floor.

"I think that takes care of that," Naruto said with a cheeky smile. Shikaku looked at the unconscious Dosu and sighed.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Shikaku said to everyone. Suddenly cheers erupted from Karui while Omoi and Samui settled for giving Naruto their smiles. Naruto returned back to the upper platform and Dosu was carried away.

The screen lit up AGAIN and settled on the two new names.

**Choji Akamichi vs Sai**

Sai sighed and told Kakashi to wish him good luck in his fight. Asuma had told Choji that if he won it would be free BBQ to which the rounded genin immediately agreed to it. Both glanced at each other and Shikaku raised his hand.

"Begin," He shouted. The fight was rather short and quick. Sai was obviously better than Choji. The Akamichi had a tough time even getting near Sai as the faking smiling genin used ink beasts to fend off Choji and his attacks. The fight was completely one-sided with Sai ending the fight without even getting hit by Choji once. In the end, Sai was able to knock out Choji with a swift kick and that was the end of it. Sai then said an unnecessary comment about wondering if he should have slowed down a bit.

"The winner is Sai," Shikaku said and Sai went back to his previous position. Shikaku looked and everyone and he gave a sigh of relief. They were finally down to the last two and he was ready to get it over with.

**Rock Lee vs Sabaku no Gaara**

"Since it's only two left then the board is unnecessary. Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara come down," Shikaku called.

"Alright GO LEE! Show your opponent your flames of youth!" Gai yelled and Lee's eyes started burning with intensity.

"Yosh I shall not lose Gai-sensei. If I do then it will be ten thousand laps around Konoha," Lee said as he jumped down. Gaara followed in a sand shunshin and the two stared at each other.

"Begin," Shikaku said for the final time. Rock Lee was quick to erase the distance between him and Gaara as he let out a punch, but it was instantly blocked by Gaara's sand. Everyone wondered how Gaara blocked Lee's attack without even moving and Lee chose a different tactic. To everyone the fight was quite intense. Gaara just wouldn't move while Lee was all over the place launching kick and punch in rapid succession. Shikamaru, now being up, had asked Gai why Lee wouldn't try any ninjutsu or genjutsu. The other teammates and fighters wanted to know also and Gai responded by saying that Lee had no talent for ninjutsu or genjutsu, but his taijutsu is the most exceptional of any genin he had ever seen. Everyone then went back to watching the fight.

The fight seemed to be interesting. Lee was still having trouble with Gaara's sand and its attack was something else entirely. Lee had not choice, with Gai's permission, but to remove the weights on his legs which made a huge crash. Everyone sweatdropped when they wondered how the hell Lee could even move like that with such heavy things on. It was then that Lee shocked Temari when he was able to slam Gaara's face with his fist. It was the first time Gaara had ever been hit. It didn't stop there as Lee managed to get the upperhand on Gaara and kick him into the air. He then performed what he called an **Omote Renge **and spiral Gaara into the ground. Gaara was pissed off that he was getting beat en presumed to give Lee more of a beating, but the genin stood fast and even went to a forbidden level to where his skin turned red and the chakra was nearly visible around his body. Lee got such an extreme boost of speed and strength that no one could even follow him at all. It ended with Lee slamming Gaara into the ground, but the sand user wasn't done. Lee was exhausted and it seemed that he wouldn't be able to move. It was then that Gaara used his sand to crush Lee's left arm and leg. He was about to completely destroy Lee, but Gai interfered. Kyuubi had told Naruto that Gaara was most likely unstable due to another bijuu she called Shukaku. Naruto made a note of that for later and watched the stretcher carry Lee away.

"The winner is Sabaku no Gaara," Shikaku said rubbing the back of his head. It was then that all the winners lined up and waited in front of the Hokage.

"Nice job everyone. Those of you who have made it will go on to the Chunin exam finals. I'm sure you're all tired and could use some rest. That is why you will be taking the following month to prepare for the exams. This years the finals will be different as there will be two-on-two matches between participants. Think of it as a tournament," Sarutobi said and while wishing everyone the best of luck. He walked off. Shikaku posted the list on the board and left with a sigh and goodbye. Everyone looked at the list while Naruto read the names.

"Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Karui of Kumo vs Neji Hyuuga and Sai

Match 2: Shino Aburame and Sabaku no Gaara vs Omoi of Kumo and Tenten Higurashi

Match 3: Sabaku no Temari vs Samui of Kumo vs Kin Tsuchi. This is a three-way battle,"

Everyone looked at the list one more time and nodded. They would all be back in a month and it would be fun to see how much everyone improved. Naruto glared at Neji and vice versa. Both got exactly what they wanted. The finals for the Chunin exams begin in a month.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone had left the tower in the Forest of Death and went back into the village to begin their training. Naruto Karui, Omoi, and Samui were able to find their way back to their hotel and, with Yugito and Bee, decided to go over everything for the four weeks.

"Alright so what are we going to be doing? Karui-oneechan and I are going to be training together so that just leaves you two," Naruto said turning to Samui and Omoi. The two Kumo genin sighed and thought about it. Due to their kenjutsu skills and advanced teamwork with Naruto, the four were placed under the same genin team. The blonde was also a part of Team Jinchuuriki which also had a high success rate on their missions. Raikage felt that it wouldn't do good to break Naruto away from Yugito and Bee, but he wanted to consider the blonde's teamwork with Karui, Omoi and Samui, so in the end the six were made a team. Normally this wouldn't be allowed, but over the years it was proven to be a great success.

"Well I could train Samui for the time being. She needs to learn some more stuff anyway," Yugito said placing her hand on Samui's shoulder. The two blonde women smiled and nodded with each other while Bee placed his arm around Omoi's neck.

"Lollipop and I will be working together also. Bee-sama's gonna train ya real good yeah!" Bee said an Omoi groaned.

"_Great, no sleep for me. I'm probably gonna be training so hard that I'll be too exhausted to do well in the finals. Is that weapons girl gonna hurt me if I drag her down due to my lack of sleep. Man, this is bad," _Omoi said to himself in thought. Naruto and Karui chuckled at Omoi's face which unconsciously paled when he learned he would be getting trained by Bee. He figured he would be used to it by now, but that just wasn't the case was it?

"Well I guess that's it then. Well Karui-chan and I are off. See you guys later," Naruto said grabbing his sword and leaving the room. Karui gave her friends a goodbye and caught up with Naruto.

"**So Kitten, when he does become a chunin what are you going to do with him?" **Nibi asked and Yugito raised an eyebrow.

"_What does that mean?" _Yugito asked her normally perverted tenant, which could only mean that this answer was going to be perverted by all means.

"**Well I mean are you going to allow him to let me out or am I going to stay in this lonesome place?" **Nibi asked and Yugito almost felt the urge to go to her cage and strangle her bijuu to death.

"_What the hell Nibi!" _Yugito yelled shocking her bijuu. Nibi raised an eyebrow at her container and wondered what her problem was.

"**What? Did I say something wrong?" **she asked and Yugito shook her head which brought the attention of Samui, Omoi and Bee onto her without her realizing it.

"_NO! You said something right. Something that wasn't perverted. The Nibi I know couldn't do a sentence without it being a perverted one," _Yugito replied and Nibi felt her eyebrow twitch. Okay so she was perverted, but come on. Did her container really think she couldn't talk about other things? Did she think so low of her?

"**I'm insulted by that statement Kitten. I'm more mature than that at least. Hmph, besides I'll be sure to thank Naruto-kun when I finally get out. I'll do this then that and maybe I'll even experiment with that," **Nibi snickered which sent a very cold chill down Yugito's spine.

"What's this unsettling feeling?" Yugito wondered as she and Samui walked out the door to go train.

_**With Naruto and Karui**_

Currently the two were in a heated practice kenjutsu match. Naruto was every bit as cunning and slippery as Karui remembered. She tried a reverse kick to his face, but the blonde dodged the attack and with a twisted of his body he brought one of his sword across his body and nearly slashed at Karui which only managed to cut a small portion of her hair. Karui backflipped and Naruto threw one of his swords at her. She barely had the time to react, but she managed to deflected the attack with her own sword sending it flying, but she made the mistake of taking her eyes off of Naruto and she was met with a kunai to her throat.

"Karui-oneechan you were half a step too slow dattebayo," Naruto making it a simple rhyme. Karui chuckled before slightly bonking Naruto on the head.

"I don't want to her that from the otouto that shifts his arms too much when he swings. Well we did formation A, now let's go with formation D," Karui told him. Naruto nodded and picked up his second sword and turned to her.

"Formation Delta? Umm...Karui-neechan I don't think we need to go that far. Besides without Samui-oneechan and Omoi, well we can't do it alone. Formation A or Alpha only requires two to three people. Formation B or Beta requires three to four and Formation D or Delta what we're doing now requires all four of us," Naruto told her. Karui grinned and tapped her shoulder with her sword.

"And what jutsu do you know that can help us with that?" Karui asked and Naruto instantly slapped his forehead.

"Duh. **Kage Bunshin no jutsu," **Naruto yelled and made two clones. Each clone grabbed it's own sword and stood next to Karui and the real Naruto.

"You remember how it works? Karui asked and Naruto scoffed before getting into the stance he learned from Bee.

"Perfectly. It would work even better if I knew a fuuton jutsu. We managed it with raiton jutsu, but that's not enough is it?" Naruto asked and Karui sighed.

"Not it's not, but we can't do anything about it. So let's go," Karui said crossing her fingers. Naruto had taught the Kage Bunshin technique to Samui, Karui, and Omoi a few years back. They really put the clones to good use and so did Naruto. Naruto could still make the most clones out of any of them, but they more than made up for it with effort and technique.

"Alright Karui-oneechan," Naruto said and with his clones, the three charged at the Karui clones while the real Karui stayed back behind Naruto. She went through some handsigns and watched as Naruto and his clones jumped and spun around the area with their swords clashing along with Karui's clones.

"Well he seems to be having his fun," Karui said to herself as she slammed the ground.

"**Raiton: Kaminari no Jishin( Lightning Release: Thunder Quake)" **Karui yelled and immediately the ground started to shake. Clouds formed in the skies and a single strand of lightning hit Naruto's sword. The blonde redirected the lightning towards his clones and soon the Karui clones were trapped in a square between each Naruto clone.

"**Raiton: Kami no Jishin( Lighting Release: Divine Quake)" **The four Naruto's yelled and the two Karui clones were executed by three strong flashes of lightning that made the ground shake violently. It struck the two Karui clones and quickly made them dispel. When it was over, Naruto and his clones dropped to the ground and the blonde dispelled his clones and their memories rushed back to him.

"How are you feeling?" Karui asked rubbing her head. The feeling of getting hit by lightning was a terrifying one.

"I feel like I got split in two. So what formation do we do next?" Naruto asked and instantly Karui dropped to the floor. She really hated her little brother's stamina. It was insane.

"What formation? The only formation I'm going to learn right now is the 'how to take a break and rest on a tree' formation. Why don't you get us something to eat? I'm starving," Karui said rubbing her stomach. Naruto chuckled and got to his feet.

"What would you like?" Naruto asked taking out his wallet. Karui thought for a few minutes and then smiled as she turned to her little brother.

"How about some carry-out? Like some steak or beef strips. Maybe some soup too. I heard Konoha is great with it's food so I'd like to try it out," Karui said with a grin. Naruto chuckled as he walked away.

"Don't you mean pig out Nee-chan," Naruto replied which earned him a small pebble to the head. The blonde rubbed his head as he walked off from the training field they were at. The day hadn't ended for them so it was close to sunset time.

Naruto walked into the district of Konoha and looked around. It was all so familiar, well except for the stares, but that seemed to have been gone. At least he thought, because it was then that Naruto saw people staring at him with a mysterious look on their faces like they were trying to find a damn criminal. It unnerved the blonde slightly as he walked into a BBQ restaurant. He looked around and saw a team from Konoha eating there. It was the bearded jonin, Asuma, if Naruto remembered correctly along with Choji, Ino and Shikamaru. Naruto watched them converse for a bit, but he then forgot about it and walked up to the counter.

"May I help you sir?" some woman asked him. Naruto looked around for a minute and then turned back to her.

"Umm...can I get some steak and rice. Along with a bit of soup?" Naruto asked. The woman nodded and after a few minutes of waiting, she gave Naruto his food and the blonde paid for it. He then was about to leave, but someone stopped him.

"Well if it isn't the Kumo genin that beat that sound guy. Wat'cha doin' here?"

Naruto turned around to see Choji waving at him and Naruto gave a simple wave back allowing the rest of Choji's team to see him. He also noticed Ino scowling at him and the blonde raised an eyebrow and wondered what the hell her problem was.

"Umm...hey guys. What's with blondie right there?" Naruto asked and everyone looked at Ino narrowing her eyes at Naruto.

"Oh, she's just upset that your teammates kicked Sasuke's ass the way she did. It really was a troublesome fight," Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head. Naruto chuckled when he remembered the fight his sister had with Sasuke. It was kind of funny to see the Uchiha get his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

"I see, well that's the way it goes I guess. Well I get to get going. After I give my sis some food, I'm gonna hit the library and see if there is any books on Fuuton jutsu," Naruto told them.

"You've got Fuuton chakra?" Asuma asked and Naruto nodded at his question.

"That's right. That along with katon and raiton natures. There aren't any Fuuton jutsu users in Kumo so I'm a little lost for that," Naruto replied and then Shikamaru's team turned to Asuma with grins and the bearded jonin sighed and took a big puff of his smoke.

"And I thought I was going to have some time off. What's your name?" He asked. Normally he would know, but he was the laziest jonin so never knew. Not to mention, he might have been distracted when the blonde's name was on top of the screen during the chunin exams.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," The blonde said and Asuma gave a reaction. A big reaction at that. He coughed on his cigarette and proceeded to pound his chest while Ino offered him some water to drink. Asuma gulped it down and when he was under control he turned back to Naruto.

"Can you repeat that?" He asked and Naruto sighed. This really was getting to be annoying to the blonde, but he said it again since the jonin asked.

"I said I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto said and this time Asuma looked at the ground and his cigarette fell to the floor. He widened his eyes and that look wasn't missed by his genin.

"_N-N-Namikaze? Then this is the Fourth's-" _Asuma thought and Naruto could tell that the bearded jonin just found out something amazing. Apparently Naruto was underestimating the value of that name when he would say it casually like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Asuma-sensei are you alright?" Shikamaru asked. Asuma slowly nodded and looked at Naruto. He lit another cigarette and patted the blonde on the shoulder.

"Well I'm one of the few Fuuton users in Konoha. Since all of my team lost, I've got the free time. I guess I'll teach you some fuuton if you want," Asuma said with shrug of his shoulders. Naruto's eyes gleamed and he almost jumped off the wall, but kept all that joy inside and it made his tenant smile at his excitement.

"Yes! Finally, I found one. That's Asuma-san. I'd like that. I'm sure Karui-oneechan would like that too," Naruto told him.

"That's scary, troublesome redhead is your sister?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto glared at him. The pineapple-haired genin shrunk underneath the blonde's gaze while Naruto's eyebrows twitched violently.

"What was that Shikamaru?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru gulped before quickly averting his gaze.

"N-Nothing. Sorry about that," the genin replied. Naruto chuckled and said it didn't really matter.

"So when do I start training with you, Asuma-san?" Naruto asked and the bearded jonin took another puff of his smoke.

"How about tomorrow? I've got nothing to do then so I'll meet you at the training grounds," Asuma told him. Naruto nodded and then proceeded to walk out of the restaurant leaving three confused genin behind.

"Asuma-sensei, why are you going to train someone who isn't from our village?" Ino asked which made Shikamaru and Choji turned to Asuma for his answer. The jonin looked at his food on the grill and smirked.

"Shikamaru, you haven't seen it yet?" Asuma asked and the bored looking genin quirked up.

"Haven't seen what? You mean about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked and Asuma immediately nodded. He knew it wouldn't take Shikamaru long to realize it if the genin really thought about it so he just decided to wait it out.

"_What should I know about Naruto other than the obvious? He's got blonde hair, blue eyes, he was originally from Konoha and his last name is Uzumaki-Nami-" _Shikamaru widened his eyes and immediately turned his head to Asuma. The jonin nodded and Shikamaru looked absolutely stunned.

"How didn't I see that? It's so obvious. There aren't that many blondes in Konoha anyway. And the only one who matches Naruto's description is our Yondaime. Naruto's the son of the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. But if that's the case then why is he in Kumo?" Shikamaru wondered while he tried to process the new information he just learned.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking back to the training grounds after having gotten his own food from the ramen stand. It was nice to see Ayame and Teuchi again. Now the blonde was carrying two bowls of take-out ramen and he had a clone carry Karui's portion. The sun was already down and he knew Karui was probably hungry right about now.

"Alright I guess I'll hurry up then," Naruto said and he decided to start running while his clone tried to keep up with him. He ignored some of the villagers who were still looking at him oddly and continued to run through the village, but then he was stopped by an arm on his shoulder.

"Hey kid. Let me see your face," a civilian said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. No one just walks up to you and says that without some kind of reason.

"For what?" Naruto asked wondering if this was going to become an issue. The man gritted his teeth and pulled Naruto's face towards him. He suddenly gasped and backed away.

"I knew it. I knew I recognized that face. Those damn whisker marks on the side of your cheeks. Your that damn Kyuubi brat. Didn't you kick the bucket?" the man yelled drawing a crowd of murmurs and the usual glares from his earlier life. People started to swarm the blonde and Naruto started to back up.

"Demon, why are you back? I heard you died. You just had to come back and ruin our lives didn't you?" Another civilian stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes at them all. This place really hadn't changed at all. It was then that someone threw a bottle at Naruto's face and after they were pebbles and rocks. Naruto was nearing the limits of his patience. Somewhere in his mind, he could feel that Kyuubi was gritting her teeth and the damn civilians and she just wanted to lash out at them all.

"Well it's obvious that you people haven't changed at all, but I'd like you to stop throwing crap at me," Naruto told them. Some people seethed at him and before Naruto knew it, he saw some people holding sticks, knives and even kunai.

"Well it seems that the demon brat is still scared of us," One of them said and Naruto's hair shadowing her eyes. He smiled, then laughed. It got a rise out of some people who saw him laughing and seemed to irk them on even more.

"What's so funny?" someone yelled and Naruto put his hand up while his other was on his stomach.

"Sorry sorry. You guys just seem to forget that I'm not a part of Konoha. I'm a Kumo shinobi and if you continue to harass me like your doing right now me and my team can pass this off as an act of hostility against Kumo and we'll go to war over it. How do you think your Hokage will appreciate that?" Naruto asked and some people stalled. Granted they were civilians, but nonetheless they knew about the consequences of attacking someone from a different village and it wasn't pretty as far as consequences were concerned.

"Hehe, who's gonna believe you anyway? You've got no one who actually likes your ass," a woman uttered out and Naruto had the urge to actually do something, but thankfully someone came to help out. Seems that they couldn't wait any longer.

"Otouto why are you dealing with these people? I'm hungry so I came to tell you to hurry it up," Karui said making Naruto smile. She pushed through the crowd of people and appeared next to Naruto then patted her little brother's shoulder.

"Well I'll believe my little brother. I also think my senseis will believe me if they don't believe Naruto," Karui said with a grin. People started to sweat and grip their weapons at the two, but then others appeared.

"And we'd believe you too. Since Naruto-kun told us about his life in this village before we figured it wouldn't take long for something to happen," Yugito said walking with Omoi, Samui and Bee. They glared at the civilians and Samui ruffled Naruto's soft, spiky hair while her cold eyes pierced into the audience of civilians.

"And here I thought Konoha was more respectful that this. So not cool," Samui said to herself, but loud enough for people to hear.

"You people be messin' with da' wrong squad, but now we is gonna hurt you a lot," Bee said making people narrow their eyes at him. Naruto grinned when he saw his teammates help him out. It really made the blonde happy. The civilians cursed their luck, but then came an unnecessary comment that riled them again.

"Maybe if we silence all of you, then Hokage-sama won't know. It sounds like a good plan," One of them said and instantly everyone started to actually go on that and inch towards the group of Kumo shinobi. Karui, Omoi, Naruto, and Samui were ready for a fight and reached for their swords while Bee and Yugito took out their kunai. Some of the civilians jeered and were about to start a fight, but again someone interrupted.

"I don't think you'll want to do that. Konoha and Kumo have a good alliance going and we'd rather you not ruin it because of some prejudice," Kakashi said and behind him was Asuma and Anko. Apparently the crowd of people was large enough to warrant the jonin's attention. Now people started to back up when they saw their own shinobi looking and them and Anko took out a kunai and twirled.

"The Gaki and his group saved my life. If any of you hurt them, then I'll get Ibiki to have me torture all of you for days. If you don't want to be arrested then I suggest you back off right now, because like it or not, Hokage-sama will believe us over any one of you," Anko stated and people backed up even more.

"Well if you think you can get past three jonin from Konoha, a jonin from Kumo, and a chunin from Kumo then I'd like you to try," Kakashi said with a simple smile. Everyone seethed and gritted their teeth, but knew that they didn't stand a chance and in the end, they gave up. The people disbanded without a single word and then the entire group relaxed.

"Umm...sorry about that. It seems people remember you after all Naruto," Kakashi said with a small smile. Naruto sighed with a simple shrug of his shoulders and relaxed. He didn't want to be remembered like that or rather he didn't want to be remembered at all. It's not like he was going to come back to Konoha even if they remembered or even if they knew he was the son of the Yondaime. It didn't matter to him. His home was Kumo and he wanted it to stay that way.

"It doesn't matter I guess. I would've kicked their asses anyway, but enough of that. What are you guys doing here anyway?" Naruto asked them all. Everyone chuckled and Karui grabbed her dinner from Naruto.

"I was wondering what held you up and looked for you. I'm starving!" Karui announced and started to dive into her food. Everyone chuckled at her eating and Naruto turned to the others.

"Lollipop and I had trained so bad, and then we left to get some food we had Yeah!" Bee rapped and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sam with Samui and I. We finished our training for the day so we left to get something to eat. Who knew you'd get attacked already," Yugito said before turning to Kakashi.

"You know this is kind of hard to let go. We might need compensation," Yugito said as she rubbed her hands together with a giant smile across her face. Bee, Naruto, Samui, Omoi, Karui, Nibi, and Kyuubi sweatdropped.

"_Oh she's that kind of woman/**Ah she's that kind of woman," **_They all thought together and sighed. Kakashi and Asuma sighed while Anko chuckled at the chunin's attitude. Kakashi stepped forward and rubbed the back of his head with an eye smile on his face.

"Umm...anyway you could forgive us this one-,"

"No way! We demand compensation!" Yugito persisted with her usual grin and everyone sighed. This was a sad day for the Kumo genin.

"I like her," Anko said wrapping her arm around Yugito's neck. Kakashi and Asuma sighed again and wondered if all women were like this.

"Then I guess we can treat you and your team to dinner then," Asuma suggested and Yugito nodded with that. Everyone didn't seem to mind so they walked off and it was sudden, but Naruto wrote on a piece of paper and slammed it on Kakashi's back making everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Sorry, I just don't trust you to actually stick around unless I actually did this. There's just something about you that says you'll run off laughing and I wanted to avoid that," Naruto said to him and Kakashi widened his eyes and gasped. Anko and Asuma looked at their jonin comrade while everyone else shook their heads at him.

"Well Kakashi, you wouldn't leave your pals to handle all of the bill, would you?" Asuma asked strangling Kakashi with a smile on his face.

"No way, Kakashi wouldn't do that to us. Would you Kakashi?" Anko asked with a glare and a smile while she pointed a kunai at his back. What Naruto slapped on Kakashi was a chakra restriction seal so the jonin wasn't getting away from anyone.

"I wouldn't dream of it you guys," Kakashi said sheepishly and the entire group walked off towards a restaurant in full glee, forgetting the experience they all just had. Kakashi one had on thought to all of this.

_**One paid meal later**_

Kakashi, Asuma and Anko frowned as they looked at their wallets or rather what wasn't in them. They were all flat broke. That Kumo genin squad really could eat. It wasn't a pretty sight at all.

"Sigh, guess I can go on that diet now," Asuma said looking depressed. Anko sighed also and looked at her own wallet.

"No dango for at least three weeks. Life sucks right now," Anko said with a storm cloud over her. Meanwhile, Team Bee walked out of the restaurant in contempt as they rubbed their stomach. Food always was better when you didn't have to pay for it.

"Well that was good. I think I'm ready to go to bed now," Omoi said and Samui instantly agreed with him.

"Well Asuma-san, you'll help me train tomorrow right?" Naruto asked and Asuma took out another cigarette and gave it a long puff.

"Yeah Naruto, I'll train you tomorrow. I'll even help you sister with some weapons training if you want," Asuma said with a shrug of his shoulders. Karui's eyes gleamed at the chance and she instantly took Asuma up on his offer.

"Alright I get to have more training. We'll see you guys in a month," Karui said as she ran back to the hotel. Naruto chuckled and followed her back. Samui, Omoi, Yugito and Bee walked after them and gave the jonin their thanks and left the three jonin in front of the restaurant.

"Well this is rare," Anko stated making the two look at her.

"What is?" Kakashi asked and Anko turned to Asuma with the same grin across her face. Asuma raised an eyebrow at her and Anko pointed her finger at the bearded jonin.

"It's the first time Asuma has ever agreed to train someone without being forced to. Normally, people have to downright beg you to and that's when you aren't being a lazy ass all the time," Anko replied and Asuma's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Hmph, you shouldn't talk. Besides the only reason I'm gonna train the brat is to say sorry. This is for all the times I hadn't done anything even though I know I should have," Asuma said and looked at the stone head of the Yondaime on the Hokage Mountain.

"How do you guys think he feels about this?" Asuma asked them. Kakashi gave a depressed look and Anko looked away at another direction.

"He's probably turning in his grave right now. Just think, right now Naruto should be in the chunin exams as one of our shinobi, but now he's a shinobi of Kumo. It might break his father's heart to see this village act like this," Kakashi replied. Asuma and Anko nodded, but then went their separate ways. Kakashi had to go and get Sai for training tomorrow, Asuma had to get ready to train Naruto and Karui, and Anko had to get some damn money for her dango.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto and Karui were currently at the training grounds again and patiently waited for Asuma. They had gotten up rather early to get it started and were still a little tired.

"Where is he? I knew we should've given him a time to be here. Who knows how long we're gonna be sitting here," Karui said leaning on a tree. Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting on the grass using a small stone and scratched it on his swords to sharpen them.

"Not sure, but I think he'll be here soon. He is a jonin after all," Naruto said as he sharpened his swords some more. Karui gave a small smile and simply settled for nodding while they waited for their trainer.

_**3 hours later**_

Asuma arrived at the training ground while casually smoking his cigarette, but then he was met with a KI and then a glare from Naruto and Karui which made the jonin sweatdrop.

"_Okay, their pissed. How to calm them down," _Asuma thought and after a few minutes he came up to them and grinned making their scowls deepen at him. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey how's it going?" the jonin asked them. He was met with a dangerous glare and gulped when he saw Naruto ever so slowly sharpening her his sword with the stone. It was then that Asuma knew he was in danger. Yep, not easy at all.

"Do know how long we waited for you!" Karui yelled out and Asuma sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He had to come up with something and fast. It wouldn't be in his good health to have these two hate him on the first day.

"Yeah umm...sorry about that. There was an emergency meeting with Hokage-sama a few hours ago. I didn't mean to keep you waiting," Asuma said to them. Naruto and Karui seemingly softened at those words and simply gave Asuma the room to breathe. The jonin sighed in relief and then got started.

"Alright then. We will start your training now. Naruto, you have the fuuton, katon, and raiton natures right?" Asuma asked. Naruto nodded that he did and then he turned to Karui.

"Meanwhile Karui-san here has katon and raiton natures? Alright we can work with this. I'm not much of a raiton expert, but tell me how many katon jutsus do you have under your belt?" Asuma asked. Naruto and Karui turned to each other.

"Do this include created jutsus?" Naruto asked. Asuma raised an eyebrow at what Naruto meant and asked the blonde to explain.

"Well back in Kumo, I've created about 6 katon jutsus for myself, but that's not all I know," Naruto said and Asuma almost dropped his cigarette. It was so rare to see a child able to create their own jutsus. That was considered a jonin level method. No genin really created any jutsus by themselves except for Kakashi when he was young and even then he was a fresh jonin before any of the others. It fact the only one with a record of even a created jutsu before chunin was Itachi Uchiha when he was a genin.

"_This kid might be a genius," _Asuma thought and Naruto simply watched Asuma watch him for a bit. It unsettled the blonde slightly, but now wasn't the time for that.

Asuma broke out of his stupor and then turned allowed Naruto to continue with his assessment.

"Well if it's created jutsus then I know about 9 katon jutsus currently. I'm in the process of making my other one, but it's not going so well," Naruto finished and Asuma nodded. He then turned to Karui and wanted her to start.

"I can do five katon jutsus. With my little brother's help, along with Yugito-sensei's help, I've created only one katon jutsu," Karui said and then Asuma clapped his hands together.

"Well it seems that you have a good handle on katon jutsu so that makes this easy. I guess for this month I'll train Naruto in fuuton and I'll train Karui with kenjutsu," Asuma said while Naruto and Karui all the more agreed with his plans for their training.

"You mind if I watch?" someone asked making the three shinobi turn around. Naruto's eyes gleamed and he quickly stood to his feet.

"Jiraiya-ojisan," Naruto said rushing to his godfather. The white haired sage smiled and patted Naruto on the head.

"Hey Naruto, I see you made it to the finals of the chunin exams," Jiraiya said and Naruto chuckled. He had met Jiraiya a lot over the years. It was comforting to have someone to talk about his father and mother and Jiraiya was more than willing to tell the blonde anything he wanted to know.

"That's right. I'm gonna get stronger. Then I'll surpass you Oji-san," Naruto declared which earned him a slight smack over the head from Jiraiya.

"Yeah right brat. You've never beaten me in a spar and it's not gonna happen anytime soon. I'll be lucky if you even put up a decent fight at all," Jiraiya said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Just you wait Jiraiya-ojisan. I'm gonna make you eat those words," Naruto said and Jiraiya merely nodded at Naruto's wishful thinking. He then turned to Asuma and walked over to the other two.

"So what's going on Asuma? I never pegged you to offer training as lazy as you are," Jiraiya said and Asuma's eyebrow twitched.

"I'd argue that, but I guess I can't. I was told that if I wasn't a Sarutobi then people would mistake me for a Nara," Asuma said dropping his head in depression. Karui and Naruto chuckled and before long everyone got back to business.

"So what are you doing?" Jiraiya asked and Asuma perked up a bit.

"I'm gonna train Naruto and Karui here. My team didn't make it to the finals so I figured I should train these two. Why are you here?" Asuma returned and Jiraiya looked around for a second.

"Just came to check up on my godson. I also overheard you talking. It's impressive that you created that many katon jutsus if any. You really are Minato and Kushina's son. I think I'll help out also. The old man has me close to Konoha since we have to fear an invasion. I heard that Orochimaru's here. It likely he's after something so I'm gonna stick around," Jiraiya said and suddenly everyone became cautious and unsettled.

"Well anyway, Naruto how's the Hiraishin coming along?" Jiraiya asked and Asuma dropped his jaw. The blonde was trying to do the Hiraishin? The technique that made his father famous? This boy wasn't normal at all.

"It's not going to will Oji-san. I can't use it properly and the I don't know how the seals are arranged to make it work. I think I had it half-right when I was able to teleport at least to the Raikage Mansion, but it only worked once after that. I still think the mechanics for doing it are wrong so I'm hoping to work on that for the month also," Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded. He knew it would be tough for Naruto to do the Hiraishin. Even he had trouble just understanding it. Maybe now would be the time to help Naruto follow in his family's footsteps and learn some good fuinjutsu. He could also help Karui train with some weights he had.

"Alright then I'll help out too. Naruto, you might find the answer if I help you with the knowledge of fuinjutsu," Jiraiya told him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and at that and wondered what he meant, but Asuma huffed.

"You really think Naruto can learn Fuinjutsu? There are only a handful of fuinjutsu users in the world and aside form you, Jiraiya-sama, they aren't very good as far as I know," Asuma said and Jiraiya nodded.

"That's why I'm going to help Naruto. He already has a grasp on fuinjutsu, but my being the move all the time I could never really critic his work, but now we'll be able to iron out the details. We should alternate between Karui and Naruto on the days. Maybe in the last week we'll do a collaboration for the two," Jiraiya suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good to me. It's been than having to supervise both by myself," Asuma said and Jiraiya nodded. If this all went well then it would be very beneficial to Naruto and Karui for their training.

"Alright you two it's time to begin your training. When we're done with you, your gonna hate us for what we did to you," Jiraiya stated. Naruto eyes beamed and so did Karui's. Training, now was the time for training. To become a chunin it wasn't the time to complain, but to train. They would win and they would shock the audience. Especially Naruto, he was going to leave everyone in awe with what he had planned.

"Just try us Oji-san. We'll show you we're not just your average genin pushovers. When WE'RE done with YOU you'll be left in shock at what we can do. Just you wait we'll show you what we can do," Karui and Naruto said at the same time. Jiraiya and Asuma raised their eyebrows at their students and only had one thought.

"_These chunin exams are gonna be real interesting,"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey people sorry for the slow updates. I have finals for my classes so it's being time managed. I'll try to have the Ultimate Dojutsu updated by Wednesday. I promise you people that. That's all, goodbye,**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto and Karui huffed as they hit the floor. It was unfair. It was insane. It was...it was...exactly what they needed and wanted. Asuma and Jiraiya were no pushovers. Karui and Naruto got the training that they really wanted. At the end of the day, Naruto was cutting leaves with his chakra because Asuma said it was the first step to mastering Fuuton techniques. The blond also worked with his sword skills a bit for the day along with Karui. Jiraiya had draw gravity seals on the two genin for their training. He also monitored them so the weight of the seals wouldn't be harmful to their bodies. By the end of the day Asuma and Jiraiya were right about one thing. Naruto and Karui had to hate them.

"Well you guys lasted longer than I thought you would," Jiraiya said grinning like mad despite the glare he got from Karui. Naruto was too tired to glare and just settled for frowning. Sure they were really grateful for and wanted the training, but they still hated it.

"Just you wait till I get my energy back. I'll show you how terrifying I am with this sword," Karui said between breathes. Jiraiya chuckled at her expense while Asuma blew another cigarette in his mouth.

"I guess that was a good first day. Naruto managed to do the leaf exercise in no time with his Kage Bunshin. Although Naruto, the Kage Bunshin is known only to Konoha, how do you know it?" Asuma asked and the blonde felt some of the stares on him.

"_Okay, so I tell them about Kyuubi-chan and they panic or they think I stole it and I get treated like a spy. Great choices I've got for myself," _Naruto thought and in the back of his head he heard Kyuubi giggle. It made the blonde a little irritated that she could be laughing at him.

"_Don't laugh Kyuubi-chan. If they find out about you then Jiraiya-ojisan might tighten that seal around you," _Naruto thought and immediately Kyuubi stopped laughing.

"**You think that's funny?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto giggled.

"_Yes I think that's funny. It's about time I got you back for all those other times," _Naruto told her. Kyuubi simply nodded her head and immediately she walked up to a black chalkboard that was laying against a tree. She wrote and it and smiled.

"**Alright then, Kyuubi: 123 Naruto: 1. That's really good for you Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said laughing and Naruto sighed. He decided to lay up and rubbed the back of his head. He lost that portion of the fight so he might as well answer.

"Well Asuma-san, I learned it from Kyuubi-chan. She taught it to me a few years ago," Naruto said and Karui relaxed, but Asuma and Jiraiya tensed. Did the Kyuubi have that much freedom with Naruto that it was able to teach him things? Kyuubi was female?

"Naruto, how much freedom does Kyuubi have? Is the seal deteriorating?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a skeptical look on his face, but it vanished and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well she has access to my chakra, my senses and my memories. That's about it. Nothing else though Yugi-him and Bee-sensei said that when we get back to Kumo their gonna help me and Kyuubi get what they have with their bijuu," Naruto said to them. Now instead of being tensed, Jiraiya and Asuma were confused. They wondered if their was something special the other two had with their own bijuu.

"And what is that Naruto?" Jiraiya asked wondering if he should talk to Yugito and Bee about their methods for their Bijuu.

"Well Yugi-hime said that it was a partner thing between me and Kyuubi. Kind of like her and Nibi-chan. It's the same thing for Bee-sensei and Hachibi," Naruto said and instantly Jiraiya wanted to talk with Yugito and Bee about the topic. He had never heard about jinchuuriki that had partnerships with their bijuu. Maybe it wasn't mentioned much or it was the first time it happened, but he really wanted to know.

"Besides Jiraiya-ojisan over the years that you let me study fuinjutsu I think I found the way to release the bijuu from their containers," Naruto uttered and immediately Jiraiya's eyes showed shock. Asuma's cigarette dropped from his mouth making the blonde chuckle along with his redhead sister. It was then that Naruto was instantly grabbed by Jiraiya and the man shook his godson making the blonde even more dizzy.

"How Naruto? Tell me how you did it. It should be impossible," Jiraiya told him. Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it's more of a theory I got from Mabui-oneechan. It's a risky process at best. I don't wanna say until it's worked out," Naruto told him. Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched before the sage sighed. He let Naruto down and walked away.

"As long as you tell me, I'll wait for now, but the matter of letting your bijuu go free is another story," Jiraiya said walking off. Naruto and Karui looked at each other impassively then at Asuma who was lighting another cigarette. Sheesh, it was like that damn things were the guy's favorite candy or something.

"I really had to pick the most troublesome people. Oh well. Naruto, Karui we'll continue this tomorrow so rest up 'cause Jiraiya and I are just getting started with you," Asuma said walking off. Karui and Naruto turned to each other again and smiled.

"So can we go home now?" Karui asked and Naruto picked her up then flung his sister's arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah let's go. And how about a nice, hot bath Karui-oneechan. Would you like that?" Naruto asked and Karui grinned as the two trudged back to their dwelling.

"Your damn right I'd like one," Karui said and Naruto nodded in agreement with her.

"Alright let's get you home to the hot shower," Naruto told her and Karui could only nod her head while her little brother guided his sister back to their house. Little did the two know that their training was just getting started.

_**Next Day**_

"Come on Karui, your moving too fast. Keep the movements solid and swift," Asuma yelled making Karui go through another set of katas. The redhead was getting a damn arm ache from this whole thing. First Asuma arrives late again and now he turns into a damn taskmaster when it's convenient. Karui huffed and dropped her sword before glaring at Asuma.

"Can I have a break? We've been going for 3 hours," Karui said slumping to the ground. Asuma chuckled at her and took his cigarette from his mouth.

"What's wrong? I thought you and Naruto were gonna leave us stunned. Maybe you were all talk," Asuma said and Karui smiled. The air became cold and she gripped her sword. It was then that Asuma backed away as he watched Karui's hair rise in a strange way. It was like the hair was alive for some reason.

"_Wrong thing to say," _Asuma thought and Karui stood to her feet then charged at Asuma.

"Maybe I'll get it down if I fight an experienced jonin!" Karui yelled and Asuma sighed. This wasn't a good day for him and now he was cursing that he forgot that Karui was a real case sometimes. He wondered why he wasn't training Naruto right now. The blonde was a lot easier to handle. He had gotten the leaf exercise down after a few faints like yesterday, but he got in nonetheless. Asuma also gave Naruto another exercise, which was to then cut a rock in half perfectly with his chakra. Asuma told Naruto that fuuton chakra should be sharp enough to cut through almost anything so cutting through stone would refine the blonde chakra control.

"_Jiraiya-sama's lucky that he gets Naruto today," _Asuma thought with a sigh as he blocked Karui's attack with his trench knives.

_**With Naruto and Jiraiya**_

The godfather and godson duo were currently a little further off. Naruto had about twenty clones working on cutting the rocks in perfect slice like Asuma wanted while the real Naruto was holding a scroll that explained the process for the Hiraishin. Jiraiya was going over it with him before the blonde displayed his frustration by throwing the scroll on the ground.

"This is impossible. We've been trying to get these order of these seals down and we can't. This is insane!" Naruto yelled before Jiraiya smacked the back of his head.

"Come down brat. This is an S-rank technique after all. Don't think your gonna get it so easily," Jiraiya said as he took out some fuinjutsu books. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sighed. He had known that Jiraiya was right. It was just so damn frustrating. How his father came up with something like this was beyond the blonde, but Jiraiya said it was astounding that Naruto was able to understand most of it. The blonde really was an Uzumaki after all. He came from a long line of Fuinjutsu masters so it was in his blood. Jiraiya knew Naruto would get it. He really would become the fastest person in Kumo. Raikage was gonna be so mad and surprised.

"Sorry Jiraiya-ojisan. So how many times have we arranged the seals?" Naruto asked looking back at the scroll. Jiraiya nodded and took a look at one of Minato's kunai. He looked at the seals, but they seemed to have their own pattern. Minato had told Jiraiya that he sometimes mixed in fake kunai with the real ones in the case of losing some of them so that no one would know about them. It even made Jiraiya question Minato's methods, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Let's see, we've arranged them 12 times. It seems that Minato made a seal lock so that it would be a beacon of sorts for his chakra. Take a look at this," Jiraiya said holding up and book. Naruto looked at it and Jiraiya then pointed to the kunai.

"The seals here are arranged in this order so you should try it this way for now and if that doesn't work then you should go another route, but for now try it this way," Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded. The blonde took a kunai in his hands. He twirled it for a bit and then threw it at a tree. The kunai embedded itself in the tree and the blonde stood a few feet from the tree.

"Alright here I go," Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded. The blonde locked his chakra to the kunai and closed his eyes. Naruto quickly vanished in yellow lightning, but then slammed his body into a tree leaving a mark across his face.

"Dammit that hurt!" Naruto yelled and to his embarrassment, he saw his godfather laughing at him while holding his stomach. Naruto gritted his teeth and fumed, but then he sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san if your there please help me with my sad excuse for a godfather," Naruto said and Jiraiya continued to laugh, but it was then that the blonde and the sage noticed a sword flying towards them. Jiraiya paled and quickly dodged the blade that positioned itself mere inches from his manhood. Naruto widened his eyes before he saw Karui running.

"Asuma-sensei, knocking people's weapons out of their hands isn't fair. I demand a rematch! Karui yelled and ran off. Naruto turned to his godfather. The blonde proceeded to laugh while Jiraiya stumbled to his feet.

"I thought I was gonna lose it for a minute," Jiraiya said while Naruto rolled on the ground. He even heard Kyuubi chuckling at Jiraiya's sad display and nearly losing the thing that mad him a man.

"_Thanks Tou-san, Kaa-san," _Naruto said in thought and when Jiraiya looked at the blonde he could have sworn that he saw Minato and Kushina next to Naruto and they were smiling at their son.

"Must be out in the sun too long," Jiraiya wondered, but then let it go and walked over to Naruto. The sage patted the blonde's shoulder.

"That wasn't a bad try Naruto. Your on the right track so let's keep at it. If we keep at it then you'll be able to do it by the chunin exams. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face," Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded. It was then that the blonde had an idea and turned to Jiraiya.

"Hey Jiraiya-ojisan do you know if Tou-san only used those seals on kunai or did he use it on anything else?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya pondered his question for a second. Jiraiya grinned then nodded in an affirmative.

"Yeah kid. I remember he could use it on people, objects and just about anything else. It isn't limited to kunai just so you know," Jiraiya said and Naruto got a grin on his face. The same grin that meant a prank was coming. It made Jiraiya mentally gulp at what his devious godson was thinking or rather planning.

Naruto stopped grinning and grabbed a kunai. He then walked to tree and got into a meditative pose. Jiraiya watched him and then sat on the ground with a book in his hand. He turned a small gaze to the clones who were sweating beads of sweat trying to cut through the rocks with their chakra. He saw one gave a smile as it looked at the clean cut it made.

"_Looks like he's getting the hang of that exercise," _Jiraiya thought and continued to read his book.

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

"So Kyuubi-chan, do you think you can do it?" Naruto asked her giving the red-haired bijuu his father's kunai with the seals on it. Kyuubi glanced at the kunai and more specifically the seals. She really did remember them from her fight with Minato. Granted he only used it once, but she still remembered it.

"**I suppose I could, but Naruto-kun what your asking from me is to turn the seals on this kunai to a transparent form of chakra. It would occupy a select portion of your chakra to automatic create those seals for the Hiraishin. That's a portion of your chakra that will never be used for anything other than the creation of those seals. Are you sure about that?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"With you and my reserves as big as they are Kyuubi-chan, I probably won't feel any different," Naruto replied. Kyuubi chuckled at that and simply shrugged her shoulders. She memorized the seals and before she began Naruto stopped her.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan, do you know if that's a fake seal or the real one?" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi looked at the seals on the scroll and rubbed the back of her head. Naruto knew the seals quite well, but there was such a way of arranging them that the blonde could only use his father's kunai as an example.

"**It might be the real one, but I have no real idea around it. Maybe your father had more fake ones than real ones so the probability is low or maybe it's the other way around. Im not sure, but the odds of you having the real one specifically are half at best," **Kyuubi told him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sighed. Half a best huh?

"I'll take what I can get then Kyuubi-chan. See if you can make it work for me," Naruto said to her and Kyuubi nodded.

"**Alright I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, when are you going to tell me about the way you found to release us from our seals?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto's face lit up in glee. He turned to his female bijuu who was curious to his smile.

"No way am I telling anything just yet Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said and Kyuubi let her mouth hang slightly.

"**Why not?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto got an even better smile on his face

"Just can't spoil it. Well, you could beg me to tell you. Maybe a simple pose will be alright dattebayo," Naruto said and Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched and her jaw dropped even more. Her beg? She was the most powerful bijuu in the world and she was told that she would have to beg in a sexy pose?

Kyuubi was about to reply before Naruto laughed and watched the blush over her face. He didn't mean it, but man Kyuubi was really thinking hard about it too.

"**You think that's funny?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto just settled for smiling. He walked up to the black board near the tree and smiled as he held up his chalk.

"That's 2 more me. I'm on a roll today," Naruto said and walked away. Kyuubi narrowed her red, slitted eyes at her container and got a grin of her own. It was time to show the blonde why she wasn't to be trifled with. Kyuubi got on all fours and flung her red hair around her back. She gave a sultry smile and slowly crawled towards Naruto.

"**Please Naruto-sama, tell me the secret. I want to know it Naruto-sama," **Kyuubi said as she crawled to Naruto. The blonde blushed and backed away from his bijuu while he stuttered. Soon enough, he backed up into a tree and watched as Kyuubi crawled up to him and looked him deep in his eyes. She rubbed his shoulders and leaned her head to his ear.

"**Won't you tell me Naruto-sama?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto gulped. Kyuubi smiled and then laughed as she pinched the blonde's cheeks. Naruto yelped while Kyuubi giggled.

"**Now who's red? You really think I'd beg?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"That was a joke?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi merely nodded while Naruto dropped to the floor.

"**Now that 124 for me. Two steps forward, one step back Naruto," **Kyuubi said and the blonde huffed. Other than with Yugito, Naruto had never been so turned on in his life. The blonde stood to his feet and walked away.

"I'm gonna go now," Naruto said vanishing from the seal. Kyuubi stopped laughing and sat in the field. Okay, maybe she went too far with that one. She really didn't have that many limits when it came to her prankster side.

_**Outside the Mindscape**_

Naruto opened his eyes and instantly the blonde was tired as hell. He forgot he had his clones training and found that they all could cut the stone perfectly. He saw Jiraiya reading and the blonde stumbled to his feet. Jiraiya watched his godson get up and walked over to him.

"Want a break?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto chuckled and nodded. He saw Karui on the ground panting and Asuma with a smile on his face. It was then that the bearded jonin came over to Naruto and patted him on the shoulder.

"So Naruto, how did the rock exercise come?" Asuma asked and Naruto gave a tired chuckle.

"It's came fine. I got it down. So what's next?" Naruto asked him. Asuma grinned and walked the blonde over to a waterfall. Naruto looked at the waterfall and while Karui leaned herself up to a tree and watched the interaction between her brother and their senseis.

"For the next part, your going to be learning to cut this waterfall in half. After you master that, then we will teach you some real fuuton jutus," Asuma said and Naruto's face gleamed. He quickly nodded and wondered how he was supposed to 'cut' the waterfall from this height. Asuma said the problem and sighed.

"Ah that's right. One of our Anbu is a wood user, but he's on a mission right now. Well Naruto, why don't you go home and work on the rock exercise some more along with Karui. You've both worked hard and I think you deserve the rest of the day off for now, but tomorrow will be hell for you," Asuma said making Naruto and Karui groan. The blonde helped his sister to her feet and the two walked off.

"So what are you going to do?" Asuma asked and Jiraiya narrowed his eyes before walking off.

"I'm gonna go see Naruto's friends about this whole bijuu thing. Something like that might warrant my attention," Jiraiya said and Asuma looked at the sky.

"You think?" Asuma asked and Jiraiya turned back to him confused. Asuma sighed and knew that Jiraiya cared for Naruto a lot, but he wanted Jiraiya to understand just how serious he might make this.

"What I mean is that Naruto is a Kumo shinobi. He's not with us. You don't really have a say in what can and can't do. If Naruto wanted to release Kyuubi, then that's Kumo's problem not ours. I just want you to know that," Asuma said before vanishing in a shunshin. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and looked at the ground with a slight frown on his face. It didn't take long for the sage to shunshin out also. No one knew about the sinister plans the were brewing in Konoha at the moment

_**Underground Organization**_

Danzo was grinning like mad. It was oddly strange to see him happy about anything, but then again one would guess that he had reason to be. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki was back in Konoha and Danzo was going to make sure that the blonde stayed there. No treaty was going to stop Danzo from controlling the Kyuubi and using it's power to make Konoha the most powerful nation in the world.

"Hawk, how are the preparations coming?" Danzo asked and soon a teenager around fifteen appeared behind then bowed.

"All preparations are in order Danzo-sama. The capture of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki will commence after the Chunin exams," Hawk said and Danzo nodded. After Sai was failed to be obtained at the young age like Naruto, Danzo made it his priority to step up his training regime for his shinobi. He never wanted a failure ever again from his shinobi.

"Good, how is the brat looking?" Danzo asked and another one of his shinobi came out.

"Well Danzo-sama, we're not sure. We know he's being trained by Jiraiya-sama and the jonin, Asuma Sarutobi along with his teammate Karui of Kumo.

"I don't care about who he trains with! Why can't you watch him like I told you?" Danzo yelled making the Root shinobi gulp from his presence.

"Well Danzo-sama if we get too close, then Jiraiya will know that we're watching the blonde and he'll report it to Hokage-sama. We're just barely getting by with covering with him about our opera-,"

"I don't care! If your cover is blown then so be it! Data on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki will pass each day you don't observe him," Danzo yelled slamming his fist on his desk.

"Our apologies Danzo-sama, we'll get right on it," Hawk said and shunshined out of sight. Danzo sighed and sat back in his chair.

"The Kyuubi must be in Konoha's possession. Without a jinchuuriki in their possession and with Kumo having three which were the Hachibi, Nibi, and Kyuubi then Konoha was off of the world's most powerful nation chart. Danzo didn't want that. Treaty or not, the Kyuubi wasn't in Konoha's possession and he wanted to change that even if...he had to destroy a treaty.

_**With Yugito and Bee, nighttime**_

The two Kumo shinobi were on their way home towards their hotel. They had been training hard with Omoi and Samui and the two were beat.

"I'm so tired," Yugito said while she and Bee walked back to their hotel. Bee nodded and tiredly held up his notebook and pen.

"Dey is gettin' better 'n better, but now I think I'm about to drop so let's get home before we both pop," Bee said and Yugito ignored it that time.

"I'm to tired to correct you," Yugito said and after a bit of walking the two came up to see Jiraiya leaning on the outside posts of the hotel. He turned his gaze toward them and both Kumo shinobi sighed. So they weren't going to get any rest for a little bit more. Oh well, that's the life of a shinobi they figured.

"Jiraiya-san, can we help you with something?" Yugito asked. Jiraiya stood to his feet and walked over to the duo. He could see that they were tired, but the information he wanted couldn't wait so he wanted to take his chances.

"Mind coming with me for a drink?" He asked them. Yugito narrowed her eyes and Bee pondered his request. It seemed a little odd, but they didn't bother with it much and walked off with the sage of Konoha.

They entered a small stand that sold good drinks and sat on the seats in front of them. The three ordered a few drinks and simply enjoyed the silence, but that silence didn't last long before Jiraiya broke it.

"So Naruto's been doing good in Kumo?" Jiraiya asked wanting to start the conversation. Bee looked at his saucer and placed his elbow on the table while his other hand flailed around.

"Da boy is so good there. He's so much more than we can even bear. Yeah!" Bee said in a slightly tired tone. Yugito and Jiraiya chuckled at him.

"We guess. Naruto-kun's well-liked in Kumo. You should see him. He's quite the ladies man," Yugito said in slightly irritated tone that Jiraiya didn't miss. The white-haired man chuckled and took another sip of his liquor. It really was bitter, but it didn't matter at the moment.

"He is his father's son after all," Jiraiya said making Yugito and Bee look at their drinks strangely. Jiraiya noticed that and sighed. He placed his drink on the table and turned to the two. The moon was high in the sky and it's presence was reflected in their drinks.

"So Jiraiya-san, why did you call us out here? I don't think it was for a simple or casual conversation," Yugito said and Bee nodded in agreement with her. Jiraiya nodded and twirled his saucer a bit more.

"Your right. I want you both to tell me about this partner training that you want Naruto to do with Kyuubi," Jiraiya said and Yugito narrowed her eyes. Of course it would be about something like that.

"So Lil Nine told you huh?" Bee asked and Jiraiya looked at them.

"Well he didn't tell me much. He just said that you'd be teaching him something when you got back to Kumo," Jiraiya said and Yugito sighed.

"It's nothing we haven't already done. We're just going to help Naruto and Kyuubi work better together. It will help them achieve all that a jinchuuriki should be able to do," Yugito said and Jiraiya nodded with that understanding. If jinchuuriki learned to get along better with their bijuu, then they would really be a force to reckoned with.

"Naruto also told me that he found a way to release the bijuu," Jiraiya said expecting a reaction from the two jinchuuriki, but all he got was two impassive faces that seemed to be smiling slightly.

"That's right. He told us that too. Our bijuu have been hectic about knowing his method. Frankly we're kind of excited also," Yugito said and Jiraiya stiffened.

"I don't think you should have Naruto go through with it," Jiraiya said and immediately Yugito along with Bee frowned and narrowed their eyes.

"What'cha talkin' about ya fool?" Bee asked and Yugito turned to the Toad Sage also for an explanation. They were starting to get a little irritated with what Jiraiya was saying and add to the fact that they were still tired, it wasn't helping at all.

"What I mean is that I don't want Kyuubi to be out of that seal. Naruto's parents gave their lives to keep everyone safe and if Naruto lets Kyuubi go then that would mean that their deaths were for nothing," Jiraiya said to them. Bee and Yugito understood that perspective of Jiraiya, but their bijuu were rather hostile.

"**Hmph it's not our fault you humans sealed us inside you. Man that guy is starting to piss me off," **Nib said to herself. Yugito gave a small smile that Jiraiya was able to get a rise out of Nibi which wasn't very hard to do, but it was still interesting.

"Well we believe in Naruto-kun and if he thinks it might do well for him then we're all for it. Granted, there will be precautions just in case of anything, but we trust him. Besides Jiraiya-san if you have concerns about it then you should talk to Naruto-kun, not us," Yugito said and on that note the two jinchuuriki excused themselves and left the table. Jiraiya sighed and looked at his cup. He knew Yugito was right, but something like that seemed impossible. He knew it was wrong for Minato to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto and didn't consider how the blonde would feel, but would Naruto release the one thing that made his parents give up their lives?

"Hehe I guess I'm becoming old," Jiraiya said to himself and left the stand. He paid for his drink then made his presence disappear. He wasn't totally sure about this, but he would come to that bridge when it was time to cross it. Right now was the time for giving Naruto and Karui hell for the chunin exams.

_**One month later**_

The entire Konoha village was in an uproar and they had reason to be. It was the Chunin exam finals and it was time to showcase the finalists and represent their villages. There were countless people entering the village and even more walking towards a large dome in the village.

The entire stadium was packed with people. At the top of the stadium was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. Mann Konoha civilians and shinobi marveled at their leader and whispered wonderful comments about him. Next to him was the Kazekage of Suna. He was here to watch his own shinobi take part in the tournament. No one knew about the plan he had set in motion at the second, but it was amazing to see his face of shock when he saw who was next to him. It was Kumo's Raikage, A. He had come also to foster the good relationship that Konoha and Kumo had going. It was more political, but he also came since he received word from Yugito and Bee that the others would be worth watching. Right next to him were his two guard who were called C and Darui.

"Well Raikage-dono, Kazekage-dono it looks like we will have another exciting Chunin exam this year," Sarutobi said as they all took their seats. A grinned with a nod and folded his arms.

"I'm sure it will be Hokage-dono, but Kumo won't be easy to beat," A said to them with a confident grin never leaving his face. Sarutobi chuckled also and looked at the stadium.

"Konoha is no slouch either Raikage-dono. I'd keep that in mind," Hiruzen replied to him. A chuckled and sat back into his seat.

"Don't underestimate my kids. Their not so weak either," The Kazekage said, but no one was aware that it was Orochimaru in disguise. The damn snake bastard was still up to no good as usual.

"Looks like we'll just have to wait and see," Hokage said to them. Kazekage and Raikage nodded in agreement while Hiruzen stood to his feet and walked to where everyone could hear him.

"_Dammit this isn't good. No only is that fool Jiraiya here, but even the Raikage. I can't fight the both of them. I'll have to call this invasion off," _Orochimaru thought, but then turned back to listen to Sarutobi's words.

"For centuries the Chunin exams have been a place of great competition. A time to showcase skills and a time to promote the competitors villages. Let us all enjoy this show that they have for us," Hiruzen announced and cheering rang throughout the village. He sat back down in his seat and then a jonin appeared with a senbon in his mouth and flicked it inside his teeth.

"We will now present the competitors from the villages. From Kumogakure, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Karui, Omoi, and Samui," the jonin said and immediately some people's expressions changed. There was confusion about the name Namikaze since people were wondering about their Yondaime. Others seethed when they heard Naruto's name and even began to hope that the blonde would lose or rather die, but it was different for some people. Specifically people from Kumo who cheered for the blonde and his teammates while holding no shame for it at all.

Immediately Naruto, Samui, Karui, and Omoi appeared from an entrance and stood in single file. They all looked taller than they did at the start of the month. Naruto's bangs were longer and his whiskers were oddly more defined if only slightly.

"Hokage-dono, that jonin just said Namikaze. By any chance is that child-," Kazekage began, but Sarutobi chuckled and turned to Raikage.

"It's not my place to say. Naruto-kun is Kumo's shinobi," Hiruzen said and A beamed with a sense of pride, but he did scowl when he managed to catch some of the whispered insults at the blonde.

"He takes after his father doesn't he?" Raikage asked making Sarutobi nod with a small smile.

"_I hope your watching Minato, Kushina. Naruto's gonna surprise the two of you," _Sarutobi thought and the jonin continued.

"From Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari," he said and the two Suna siblings came out with the younger having the same creepy glare as the first time Naruto had met him.

"And from Otogakure, it's Kin Tsuchi," He said and the Otogakure female came out with her head held high and proud.

"And from Konoha, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Higurashi, Sai and Shino Aburame," he said and people cheered for the Konoha shinobi as they made their appearance. As they strolled out, Neji sent a spiteful glare at Naruto, but then his glare intensified when he laid his eyes on the Raikage and that look wasn't missed by the Raikage either. He simply narrowed his eyes and stared the Hyuuga down, but that glare fight didn't last long.

"Alright all of you. I'm Genma and I'll be your proctor. Try to make things interesting. First up is a double match up between Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Karui of Kumo against Neji Hyuuga and Sai," Genma announced people cheered loudly and their voices rang through the stadium.

"Yeah Neji, Sai kick that brat's ass!" A random civilian said making some people agree with him. Neji grinned while Sai gave a small fake smile.

"So who do you guys think will win?" Kiba asked sitting on his rump in the seats.

"That guy's got no chance against Neji and Sai. I don't know how good he is, but Neji's better," Ino said to them. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Don't take them lightly. Remember that chick with the blonde hair slammed Sasuke into the ground almost like it was nothing," the Nara genius said making Ino and Sakura scowl at him.

"_Troublesome women," _Shikamaru thought with a groan. Sasuke glared at the blonde genin on the field and wondered how he was so much stronger than him, an upper-class shinobi.

Naruto and Karui stood together against Neji and Sai. The four took to the field and Neji grinned making Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Give up now Kumo. You can't beat me. Fate has decreed that I will win," Neji said with his own prideful smirk, but it disappeared when he saw Naruto and Karui talking to each other.

"Hmm did you say something?" Karui asked and immediately a shout came from the audience about a hip attitude of some kind, but that didn't matter.

"Hmph I'll show you how weak you are, but before we do. You with the blonde hair, your last name, what's up with it?" Neji asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but then it suddenly hit him.

"Nothing up with it. If you know your history then you'll find that my Father was Konoha's Yondaime," Naruto said making Genma raise an eyebrow. He knew it, but he didn't know what Naruto looked like until now. Neji widened his eyes as did everyone else in the stadium who didn't know it. Sai's smiled lessened to an extent, but soon a minority of the crowd in the stadiums erupted in a roar and not the good kind.

"Lies! There is no way that demon brat is the son of our Yondaime! He never had a child," Someone yelled and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Sarutobi, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Asuma, and Shikamaru held their heads down in shame of their village.

"Naruto's the son of the Yondaime! B-But how?" Tenten wondered and Shino adjusted his glasses.

"So that's where I know him from," Shino said to himself. Meanwhile the others in the stands were saying things also.

"Your kidding. Naruto is our Yondaime's son!" Ino yelled while Choji dropped his bag of chips. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the blonde.

"I-It's a lie right? Naruto's from Kumo. Our Yondaime is from Konoha. Maybe they just have the same name," Sakura said to them.

"Please the odds of finding anyone with the name 'Namikaze' is less than slim. It's nearly impossible," Shikamaru told her.

"Why? Why is the Kumo genin the son of this village's hero? I'm an Uchiha, he's nothing," Sasuke said to himself.

"Well that Namikaze kid is quite the man. To be the son of the Yondaime," Temari uttered, but then she saw Gaara with an insane grin across his face.

"Don't slander our Yondaime's name!" Someone said as they threw a bottle at him. Naruto sighed and with his sword made a swift cut of the glass sending it to the floor startling people when they saw his eyes turn to slits.

"I don't care what the hell you all think. I know that truth myself and that's enough for me. If you don't like it, then you can all just shove it!" Naruto said making more Konoha people boo at him, but the blonde didn't know how good his actions were.

"Demon brat why don't you just fuckin' die?" a Konoha shinobi asked and immediately a Kumo jonin stood to his feet.

"Don't take to Naruto like that! Apologize right now!" the Kumo jonin said to the Konoha shinobi. The to glared at each other while the Konoha shinobi huffed.

"Why should I? He's the cause of all our damn suffering! You jinchuuriki lovers make me sick," the shinobi said and the Kumo jonin was losing it badly.

"Take it back!" He yelled sending a punch at the man. The Konoha shinobi struck back and the fight took over. Naruto sighed took out a kunai. He threw the kunai at the two making them separate. The blonde appeared between them in yellow lightning making everyone gasp like they felt a shock from the past. Sarutobi widened his eyes, A dropped his jaw at what Naruto just did and Orochimaru was speechless as was the rest of the stadium.

"T-T-That was the-," the Konoha jonin started in awe, but Naruto didn't let him finish his statement.

"Look I don't have time for this so fight it out on your own time. Like I said, I don't care what you all think. I'm the son of the Yondaime and it's going to stay that way. Get over it!" Naruto said as he appeared back into the field. It was then that he saw Neji with his eyes wide open and even the emotionless Sai was shocked. Karui chuckled and patted her brother's shoulder.

"That's tellin' them Otouto," Karui said and immediately Genma snapped out of his stupor and raised his hand. Neji and Sai snapped out of it also while Neji only got madder at the blonde.

"Alright we'll begin these Chunin Exams. Is everyone ready?" Genma asked. Karui gripped her sword while Naruto gripped his swords also. Neji took his family's Jyuuken stance while Sai took out an ink brush. Genma looked them over and sighed.

"_Give us a good show Naruto-kun," _Yugito thought. Nibi even voiced her opinion.

"**Did you see that gaze in his eyes? I think I might just love him even more," **Nibi said making Yugito sigh with a blush on her face.

Bee was grinning like mad while he gave his own thought.

"_Show dem what Kumo is about. Yeah!" _Bee thought also. Samui and Omoi gave two small smiles as they watched their best friends and little brother start.

"_Great Naruto just got everyone's attention. Man what's gonna happen now that he knows an S-rank technique? Are we all going to lose here? Is Naruto now the fastest man alive?" _Omoi wondered while he gulped.

"_Looks like Naruto-kun knows his stuff. Very cool little brother," _Samui thought and Genma lowered his hand.

"Begin,"


	14. Chapter 14

Immediately as the call to fight was given, Neji immediately closed the distance between him and Naruto. The blonde had been talking for too long and Neji wanted to watch him fall to the floor. Sai decided to be Neji's support and backed up to create a safe distance between himself and the two Kumo shinobi.

Naruto and Karui grinned at the final start and quickly got into their plan. Naruto dashed forward willing to take Neji head on making someone the gasp at the blonde's stupidity.

"He wants to take the Hyuuga on in a straight taijutsu fight? He can't be the son of the Yondaime. Eve he wouldn't be that stupid," someone said making others nod with him. They all didn't know anything. They didn't know what Naruto could do, but they would know after today.

Neji tried to hit Naruto with a palm strike, but the blonde maneuvered around it and and aimed drew his sword to attack Neji's side. The Hyuuga backed up narrowly escaped the steel of Naruto's sword, but he immediately turned around to see Karui smiling as she tried to slash at him with her own sword. Neji blocked her with a kunai and used a counter defense form to parry her blow and sent her off balance. Karui cursed and backed away while Naruto's sword clashed with Neji's kunai.

"Well at least I know you can handle yourself," Naruto said as Neji scowled. He quickly pushed Naruto off him and gritted his teeth.

"I don't need to be told that by you. You damn people are so greedy. Taking power that's not even yours. It's crap like that that destroys families," Neji said making Naruto narrow his eyes. Karui narrowed her own and wondered what the Hyuuga's problem was.

"Well Raikage-dono it seems that the Hyuuga really do hate you and your village," the Kazekage said to him. A sighed and folded his arms.

"Not one of my proudest moments I'll admit," A said and Sarutobi simply sat back and watched the fight unfold.

"We all make mistakes everyday. The best thing we can do is learn from them," Sarutobi said making the Kazekage and Raikage nod in agreement with him.

Meanwhile, Naruto had finally managed a kick to Neji's stomach making the Hyuuga skid back in pain. He gripped his side and glared at Naruto who was smirking. The blonde dared Neji to attack him and Neji wasn't going to deny Naruto that dare. Neji tried to attack Naruto multiple times, but the blonde was evading his attacks with a new evasiveness that Neji hadn't noticed. To Naruto it was obvious though. The hate, the anger and the bitterness. It was all messing with Neji's form and his abilities. Naruto knew from what he remembered of Neji in his first few encounters where that the Hyuuga was calm and collected at times and right now he was sloppy.

"Come on Hyuuga, you can fight better than that can't you," Naruto said making Neji grit his teeth. Meanwhile and unknown to him, Sai was busy fending off Karui who slithered her way over to him barely detected. Karui kept Sai at a close distance and didn't give him the opportunity to draw like she had seen in the preliminaries against Chouji. Sai could only block Karui's attacks with the small sword on his back.

Karui struck fast and hard to knock Sai off balance and due to him being a long range fighter and not a full close combat fighter, it was tough.

"Stop dodging like a coward and fight me!" Neji yelled and Naruto narrowed his eyes. This guy was really blind-sighted to Naruto's strategy. The blonde went through his handsigns and quickly the wind began to blow.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Naruto yelled and a strong blast of air shot at Neji sending the genin Hyuuga into the Chunin stadium wall. Naruto grinned when he used his wind jutsu. He did remember that he used it back in Kumo when he was a kid so maybe he had at least one Fuuton jutsu that he remembered now, but it wasn't meant for the battle type that he, Karui, Omoi, and Samui would need so it was quickly forgotten until now.

Neji cursed and emerged from the building. He dropped to the ground and sweated. He was too angry and unfocused. Neji huffed hard and slammed the ground with his fist.

"Damn Kumo shinobi," Neji said and then looked up. He saw Sai fighting Karui and losing at it badly. Neji turned to see Naruto coming at him and sighed. He was so stupid. He had lost his cool and it was costing them the fight. Neji let his anger get ahead of him and tried to take on Naruto and Karui alone, but now Sai was paying for it. Neji sighed as he got to his feet. He closed his eyes and Naruto stopped running. The blonde grinned and put his swords away. He then dropped into a high Chunin stance that he learned from Jiraiya.

"**Byakugan," **Neji yelled and his clan's dojutsu quickly made itself known. Everyone cheered for Neji and Sai. The match would finally be worth watching now that Neji's head was in the game.

"Good, he's calmed down now. Hopefully he'll be able to recover from what he's lost," an older looking Neji said. He was Hiashi, the clan head of the Hyuuga clan.

"So I take it, your ready to fight me?" Naruto said and Neji frowned at him.

"That's right. I won't hold back anymore," Neji said and added chakra to his feet. He dashed at Naruto with an intent to kill or so it seemed. In a swift movement, he passed Naruto and ran to Sai's aid. Naruto widened his eyes and reached into his pouch. He pulled out one of his father's kunai and looked at it.

"Tou-san if this is fake, I hope Kaa-san hits you," Naruto said to himself and threw the kunai at Neji. Having the Byakugan, the Hyuuga ducked under the kunai and grinned, but he didn't count on the sudden hit across his jaw that sent the Hyuuga flying. Karui and Sai stopped their fight when they heard the collective gasps from the entire stadium at Naruto's use of the Hiraishin that his father made. Neji was sent flying across the field while Karui growled.

"No way is Otouto gonna show me up in front of everyone," Karui said and jumped back. Sai quickly rebounded and took out a scroll. He quickly took his ink pen and drew painted animals across it. Soon a giant paint bird came out of the scroll and Sai launched it at Karui. The redheaded Kumo genin quickly dodged the bird and aimed for it's wielder. Karui went through her own handsigns and quickly her sword cackled.

"**Raiton: ****Seitekina Kami( Lightning Release: Divine Static Wave)," **Karui yelled out as she switched the current from her sword to her hands. Karui grinned and sent the current at Sai shocking the Konoha shinobi. Sai couldn't dodge it in time as he felt the volts of electricity that immobilized his body. It was then that Karui in a flash of speed aimed her sword at Sai's neck and held it there.

"Wanna give up now?" Karui asked and Sai narrowed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Neji were fending each other off. Neji had to curse that he couldn't track Naruto's movements completely because of the Hiraishin, but he knew that the blonde would make his move soon and he would be ready for it with his ultimate defense. Naruto kicked Neji to the side, but the Hyuuga saw it coming and lessened the impact by blocking it with his hands.

"Yeah that's the way Neji. Now I'm gonna pick it up," Naruto said and held out both his hands. In both hands were two rasengans and Naruto turned to Neji. This little trick was something he and Jiraiya found out together through the training. It was then that everyone in the stands noticed the two balls and some people gave their comments.

"What's Naruto gonna do? He shouldn't get too close to Neji right?" Sakura asked. Everyone didn't have a response cause they were too focused on Naruto and the fight between.

"_Naruto I don't know what your planning, but it won't work on Neji. He's got an absolute defense that's unbreakable. I'm surprised you've lasted this long," _Tenten thought with a grin. Meanwhile Omoi and Samui could only hope that what Naruto had planned would be good.

"_Come on Otouto, show me how you've grown in the month," _Samui said in thought. Gaara and his siblings were watching the match also. It was obvious that Gaara was interested in Naruto a lot if his grinning was anything to go by.

"So what does everyone think of Naruto-kun and Karui?" Sarutobi asked them. A and the disguised Orochimaru nodded in agreement and gave their remarks.

"Their both impressive. It certainly is a shame that the Uzumaki isn't with Konoha anymore," The Kazekage said making Sarutobi and A narrow their eyes. They had never told anyone that, but each other. Information like that was to be top secret. Yeah they hinted that Naruto belonged to Kumo, but even so that wasn't the point.

"In my book those two have earned the Chunin rank, but it's too early to tell," A said making Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Naruto held the two rasengans in his hand and immediately a new sound was graced to them. The sound of intense cackling. Naruto warped the rasengans shape and allowed it expand and compress. Kakashi widened his eyes when he saw Naruto fusing his raiton chakra with the Rasengan. It was always something the jonin wanted to do, but he could never get it right. Naruto looked up at Neji and smiled.

"It's an experimental rasengan. Tell me if you like it," Naruto said and ran at Neji. The Hyuuga widened his eyes, but then grinned. He slowly pivoted his foot and began to spin making most of the Hyuuga members gasp.

"That's the-," a Hyuuga began, but didn't finish. Naruto neared Neji and launched his new rasengan forward.

"**Rasenrairengan( Spiraling Thunder Sphere Barrage)," **Naruto yelled and Neji spun in a full turn.

"**Kaiten," **Neji yelled and immediately the two techniques collied making a huge explosion as the dust picked up around the area. People shielded their eyes from the amount of wind and dust while others who could handle it were surprised.

"_He really is your son Minato," _Kakashi thought with a grin.

"_What was that!" _Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino wondered at the same time. Meanwhile Karui, Omoi, and Samui could only chuckle in small shock of their friend and little brother. Even Yugito and Bee had something to say.

"**Mmm that jutsu is something else. Did you see that explosion? And to think that it's not even complete yet," **Nibi said and Yugito nodded.

"Lil nin knows how to put on a good show. Now it's that Hyuuga he is gonna throw," Bee rapped making Yugito and multiple people sweatdrop. No one had any idea what he was talking about.

"Soon the dust settled and everyone was eager to see the result. Karui still had Sai in a submissive hold while they both waited for Naruto to emerge.

"Otouto, are you alright?" Karui asked in a casual fashion. It didn't take long for someone to emerge from the dust and sure enough, it was Naruto with a knocked out Neji on his shoulder.

"Yeah Nee-chan I'm alright. Though if you don't mind, please catch me," Naruto said as he fell to the ground and passed out from the sheer exhaustion of using the Hiraishin and his new chakra consuming rasengan. He would have to work on that later.

Karui sighed and turned back to Sai and pointed her blade at him making a small cut at his neck.

"So do you give up?" She asked and Sai nodded with a emotionless smile. Genma came up tot the four and sighed.

"The winners are Karui of Kumo and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Genma said and as expected of the cheers, it was mostly from all Kumo shinobi and civilians who attended the chunin exams. Sai went and grabbed Neji while Karui grabbed her little brother.

"That was a good fight I guess. I'm surprised that your dickless brother is our Yondaime's son, he must be a sad person indeed," Sai said and immediately Karui dropped Naruto and snickered silently while Genma backed up a bit as he seemed the be whistling. Sai turned around and immediately he was slammed in the face sending him flying into the stands. Karui gritted her teeth and stomped the ground in a frantic matter.

"I should kill you right now asshole, Maybe I should cut off your dick how do you like that!" Karui yelled and immediately all the guys in the crowd started to cover their manhoods for dear life while most of the women sweatdropped.

"She's gonna be a handful when she gets older," Sarutobi said and A sighed knowing that what Sarutobi said was true.

"Alright onto the next fight. Shino Aburame and Sabaku no Gaara vs Omoi of Kumo and Tenten Higurashi," Genma called out. Omoi turned to Tenten who patted him on the shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. Shino sighed and turned to Gaara who had an grin on his face like he was ready to spill everyone's blood across the fields.

"Proctor, it would be illogical for me to fight with this person. I withdraw from this fight," Shino said making a few murmurs present. Shino had no shame in it. He knew that if Gaara was his partner or enemy he would most likely end up dead so he opted for the logical choice and to wait next year. He didn't think he was ready to be a chunin anyway. Genma sighed and looked at the ground.

"Due to Shino's withdrawal, the fight will now be a three way fight between Omoi of Kumo, Tenten Higurashi, and Sabaku no Gaara," Genma said making Tenten have a face of glee. Omoi sighed and Gaara's weird face never left for a second. He quickly used his sand in a shunshin and appeared onto the field. Omoi jumped off the railing and appeared on the field also. Tenten jumped off after him and all three appeared across from each other in a triangle.

"Yosha Tenten, show them how mighty your flames of youth are!" Gai yelled making Tenten sigh as she wanted to run home and bury herself inside her pillow. Omoi chuckled at her and Tenten glared, but then his turn came.

"Omoi if you lose I'm kickin' your ass all the way back to Kumo!" Karui yelled and Omoi sighed. Why was he always the one getting threatened? Did he do something to Karui in another life or something?

"So Kazekage tell me, how strong do you think your son is?" A asked and the Kazekage smiled and chuckled.

"He might just dominate the entire Chunin exams. I think at best Naruto-kun right there might give him a challenge, but ultimately Gaara would win," The fake Kazekage said making A smile along with Sarutobi.

"Don't think lightly of Kumo," A said to him.

"Same goes for Konoha," Sarutobi responded making the Kazekage laugh at his two fellow Kage.

"I don't think lightly of Kumo or Konoha. I'm just stating things how I see them. Gaara's always been the most unique child. His mother told me that herself," Kazekage said and immediately A and Sarutobi tensed. Now their assumptions were right. This wasn't the Kazekage. Intel shared by both Kumo and Konoha had showed that Gaara lived a very horrible lifestyle. As expected of a jinchuuriki. Not to mention that a found out and told Sarutobi that the Kazekage had neglected Gaara in his early life and is mother died while the boy was being born so this made this Kazekage even more suspicious, but they didn't move yet. If they were going to move they would try to do it after they saw everyone compete to be fair to the other genin. All the kage turned their attention back the center to see Genma looking at the three genin.

"Alright the next fight is underway. Begin!" Genma yelled and jumped back. Omoi and Tenten jumped back, but to them it was weird that Gaara hadn't moved one inch from his spot. He just looked at the two in sheer boredom. Omoi and Tenten glanced at each other then back at Gaara. Each one was waiting for someone to start the fight well rather Tenten was anyway. Omoi didn't really care and neither did Gaara. The silence ensued for about a good five minutes with no one moving an inch. Samui and Karui watched and wondered what Omoi could be thinking at this time while Naruto seemed to be watching out for Gaara.

"What's Tenten doing? She should be fighting right now," Ino said, but then Shikamaru decided to answer the 'troublesome' question.

"Troublesome woman, don't you know this is about who throws the first strike? Their all sizing each other up. Personally if I was there, I would be just like that too," Shikamaru said making Ino raise an eyebrow.

"Yugi-chan, you know about that fool with da red hair," Bee said and Yugito narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, Nibi said that Shukaku is in him. He's a jinchuuriki also, but unlike us he looks to be on the brink of insanity. We should watch him," Yugito said and Bee nodded in agreement before taking out a small book and started writing in it while Yugito sighed at her fellow jinchuuriki's actions.

Meanwhile, the silence was still the most dominate thing on the field, but everyone felt tense. This silence was like a string being pulled to its limits. It didn't matter how long they stayed like that, but that string would break and all hell and confusion would come out. Even the slightest movement or sound could set the three off.

Genma allowed a drop of sweat to leave his brow. They were all genin, but they were staring and watching each other's movements like they were straight chunin. Even if they didn't fight, they were on their way to being ideal Chunin material.

Omoi sucked on his lollipop for a little longer and rolled it in his tongue. He turned to Tenten and then back to Gaara.

"_This isn't good. Who's gonna move first? Should I move? Am I gonna die if I move? Dammit, I should've quit when I had the chance," _Omoi thought, but then silently sighed. He really didn't want to and the questions in his head said no, but he supposed he would have to get the ball rolling. Omoi silently grabbed his sword and looked at Tenten then Gaara one more time. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Gaara. He's been trained by Bee for a month, he could tell Gaara was the most dangerous so that guy would be taken down first and then if things went alright then he would take care of the Weapons Mistress over there.

"_Here I go," _Omoi said and in a blur of speed he immediately appeared behind Gaara. Tenten widened her eyes at the sudden movement as Omoi brought his sword down over Gaara's head, but it was immediately met with sand as a defense and parried his blow. Omoi widened his eyes and jumped back while Tenten threw a kunai at Gaara only for it to be caught also. Apparently she was thinking the same thing as she figured that Gaara was also the most dangerous.

"That's it, both of you come at me at once. I'll kill you both! Let me feel your blood!" Gaara yelled going manic making Tenten and Omoi gulp before thinking at the same time.

"_What's this guy's problem?" _They thought and immediately the two decided to give Gaara his wish and double teamed him. Omoi slashed at Gaara only to be met with sand while Tenten tried different shinobi tools, but she wasn't getting anywhere either.

"Not enough. It's not enough. IT NEEDS MORE!" Gaara yelled making the entire stadium of people shake in fear while his sand violently swirled around him. Omoi and Tenten backed away from Gaara and turned to each other.

"Any plan of action?" Tenten asked and Omoi shook his head in a negative.

"Not that I have at the moment. I can only hope that his sand is earth-based which it should be so it should be weak to water and lighting," Omoi said and Tenten nodded. She knew about the weaknesses to each element and the strengths so Omoi was making a good point.

"But I don't know any suiton or raiton techniques," Tenten said wondering if she should look into a jutsu library when this was all over. Omoi grinned and nodded.

"I have raiton techniques, so it's fine. For now, we'll just hit him with all we've got. Your not gonna betray me are you?" Omoi asked. Tenten chuckled and twirled a kunai.

"I don't know. It is a free for all," Tenten said and Omoi sweatdropped. He made it a note to watch out for Tenten, but that was another issue.

Omoi charged at Gaara and slashed forward, but Gaara's sand caught Omoi's sword while the Kumo genin gritted his teeth and the sand user. It was then that Omoi backflipped and immediately twelve kunai shot past him from Tenten and shot at Gaara, but it didn't connect as the sand made a clone of Gaara and grabbed every kunai. Omoi focused chakra to his feet and dashed at Gaara in an extreme speed. Gaara grinned and sent his and forward sending a wave of sand at the Kumo genin. Omoi dodged the sand got within Gaara's personal space. He lunged forward with his sword and Gaara just waited for his sand to block, but he missed the small grin on Omoi's face as he vanished which shocked everyone. Omoi appeared behind Gaara making the sand user scowl. He then saw a small string of thread and traced it back to Tenten. Kankuro widened his eyes at the use of the ancient puppet strings technique that he used.

"Alright I got it to work. If its the same as me controlling my weapons like I do then this should be easy," Tenten said with a grin. She was by no means an expert when it came to controlling anything other than weapons with chakra strings, but if Omoi said it was the same principle then she would try it.

"Well that's surprising. I never thought I'd see someone who could use chakra strings like my son," the Kazekage said while Sarutobi gleamed. He didn't know Tenten was capable of it either, but it was definitely a good sign.

"When did Tenten learn to do that?' Lee wondered before Gai patted his shoulder while his teeth gleamed with a thumbs up.

"Nothing impossible as long as you have the flame of youth!" Gai yelled and Lee cried anime tears with a nod.

"AHHH you are right Gai-sensei! Tenten's flames of youth will shine most brightly," Lee said and Gai quickly nodded. Everyone sighed and turned back to the match since it definitely got interesting.

"Hmm that's cool. I've never seen a puppet technique before. Her chakra control must be excellent," Samui said and Karui nodded while cheering for Omoi and Tenten.

Tenten flung her hand back and drew Omoi to her. Omoi gripped his sword and turned to Tenten who was grinning like mad.

"Try not to kill me," Omoi said and Tenten waved it off before turning back to Gaara, who still had his emotionless face, but it was quickly leaving and was being replaced by an insane grin.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Tenten said and immediately she dashed forward along with Omoi. The puppet-master duo quickly lessened the distance between them and Gaara. Tenten unsealed twelve burst kunai from her scroll and held them in her hands. Omoi came up to Gaara and was ready to strike the redhead down making Gaara pull up his sand in defense, but Tenten wasn't having that and with his hand she pulled Omoi back and threw her kunai forward. She carefully maneuvered Omoi through the kunai and immediately after that Omoi jumped into the air and Gaara saw it, but his attention was divided by the kunai as they embedded themselves into his sand. Gaara widened his eyes when he saw the tag light up and tried to block, but the explosion shot up in his face making a loud explosion.

Temari and Kankuro widened their eyes to see Gaara get pushed back this much, but it wasn't over as Tenten, with her chakra strings, slammed them on the ground.

"Don't miss Omoi!" Tenten yelled and immediately everyone looked up to see Omoi coming down fast with his sword in his hands and what surprised them was when they saw his sword completely covered in raiton chakra.

"Worry about yourself instead of me!" Omoi yelled and shot at Gaara, but the slightly injured jinchuuriki tried to maneuver his sand to block it, but he widened his eyes when Omoi's sword managed to slice through the sand in a swift motion and slammed into Gaara making another loud crash. Tenten sighed and walked over to see Omoi with his sword edged in Gaara's right shoulder. It was bleeding quite a bit while Gaara widened his eyes. Omoi huffed and held his position tight into Gaara's shoulder.

"Well that was good and all, but looks like you need to give up," Tenten said to Gaara. The Ichibi jinchuuriki looked at the two and then at his wound.

"blood...my blood. AHHHHH! IT'S MY BLOOD!" Gaara yelled out and immediately Omoi and Tenten backed away from him. Yugito, Bee and Naruto narrowed their eyes and before long Gaara stared at the two genin and both backed away from him.

"That can't be good," Samui said and immediately an explosion sounded making everyone gasp. Tenten and Omoi widened their eyes since the explosion came from the platform. Temari and Kankuro quickly appeared next to Gaara and grabbed him.

"Hey you can't be here!" Tenten yelled and before they could respond soon the entire stadium was in an uproar. Suna and Oto shinobi raided the place and quickly Kumo and Konoha shinobi took action. The sounds of metal clashed in the area while Tenten widened her eyes. Omoi was stunned also. This was an invasion.

"We gotta get down there!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off the railing. Samui and Karui nodded as they followed their surrogate little brother towards the field. Meanwhile Kin grinned and was about to go, but then Shino stopped her.

"I figured you had something to do with this," Shino said and immediately Kin cursed her luck. She quickly threw a senbon at Shino, but the bug user blocked it. The two immediately started to fight inside the stadium just like everyone else.

Meanwhile, inside a purplish dome protected by four people, Orochimaru, A, and Sarutobi were all inside the dome together. Sarutobi and A gritted their teeth while looking at the snake sannin.

"Well it looks like we were right Sarutobi. Now I get to have some entertainment," A said and Sarutobi took off his Hokage robes and immediately a battle armor was in it's place.

"Orochimaru, it must be fate that I met you here. Now I will correct my mistake and bury you here today," Sarutobi said, but Orochimaru wasn't listening or rather he was worried about something else.

"Who the hell told them to attack? I told them to fall back immediately," Orochimaru said to him, but he then sighed and turned back to Sarutobi and A.

"Sorry you two, but my plans are interrupted. I don't have the time to deal with the both of you," Orochimaru said, but immediately A dashed for him and slammed his neck with his forearm.

"Don't get cocky. Your not going anywhere you slithery bastard," A said and Orochimaru chuckled. Fine, he could humor them for a bit before he left. The sannin opened his mouth and a sword came out and held it in his hands. Orochimaru swung at A, but the Raikage was too fast and backed away with more than enough time to spare.

"Well then I'll fight for a bit, but let's even the odds. **Edo Tensei," **Orochimaru yelled and immediately two coffins showed up that said 'First' and 'Second'. Sarutobi and A widened their eyes, but they also saw another coming and both tensed.

"Not that one!" Sarutobi said and immediately A dashed forward again and with all his strength he smashed the coffin in two breaking whatever was inside of it. Orochimaru cursed, but quickly forgot about it and turned to the two Kage. The coffins opened up and revealed the Shodaime, Hashirama Senju, and Nidaime, Tobirama Senju, of Konoha.

"Orochimaru, up to no good as usual huh? Such a disgrace to resurrect the dead," Hashirama told him and the two resurrected Kage turned to see Sarutobi and A then raised their eyebrows.

"Sarutobi and a Kumo Raikage. It's good to see you Sarutobi. I didn't think we'd have a relationship with Kumo," Tobirama said while Sarutobi seethed and turned to Orochimaru in disgust.

"Orochimaru, you dare disrespect the dead for your own selfish gains! How low you've fallen," Sarutobi said and Orochimaru chuckled.

"Oh come now sensei. It's quite easy to do something like this," Orochimaru said and immediately backed away.

"Get them for me my puppets," Orochimaru said and immediately Hashirama and Tobirama turned to Sarutobi and A.

"Sorry Sarutobi, but we have to do this," Tobirama said and Sarutobi summoned his staff.

"Then I will return your souls to rest once more," Sarutobi said and A cracked his knuckles. This was starting to get good.

_**With Naruto, Omoi, Karui and Samui**_

The four Kumo genin were currently tailing Gaara and his siblings. They had left the Chunin stadium a few minutes ago once they received that mission from Bee. The Kumo jonin had decided to stay there and help fight, but Yugito went with them on the off chance that something went wrong. Naruto might have been a jinchuuriki, but he couldn't control Kyuubi like Yugito could with Nibi.

"**Hey, you can't control me! I'm uncontrollable," **Nibi said with a laugh. Yugito sighed with a simple nod as she followed Naruto and the others.

"I can see them. I'm going a bit ahead to slow them down," Naruto said to them. Karui, Omoi and Samui nodded and watched Naruto use the Hiraishin to catch up to their enemies.

Naruto appeared right next to Temari which surprised the hell out of the wind user and her brother. Naruto grinned as he saw Temari reach for her fan. Naruto chuckled and slapped Temari's back and Kankuro's shoulder before he backflipped away from them.

"What did you do that for?" Temari asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders with his grin never leaving his face. Kankuro narrowed his eyes and turned to Temari.

"Take Gaara. I'll take care of this blonde idiot," the puppet user said to her. Temari narrowed her eyes at him, but the glare Kankuro gave her made Temari sigh as she grabbed Gaara and shot off leaving Naruto and Kankuro behind.

"Well brat it's time for your final lesson. I'm gonna pay you back for what you did a month ago," Kankuro said and Naruto grinned before taking out his swords and pointing one at Kankuro.

"Sorry, but I'm not staying here. I'm just stalling so some other people can catch up," Naruto said and immediately Kankuro dodged two blade strikes and turned to see Samui and Karui behind him. Yugito was behind them also, but Naruto didn't see Omoi.

"Hey where's Omoi?" Naruto asked as Samui and Karui stood in front of him.

"He stayed behind to take care of some Oto shinobi who got in our way. We would've been here sooner. So I take it the blonde took the other guy with her?" Karui asked and Naruto nodded. Kankuro summoned his puppet to his aid.

"Don't think any of you are getting past me. Your village is gonna fall today!" Kankuro yelled and Naruto grinned.

"Girls can you hold him off?" Naruto asked. Samui and Karui turned to their brother and nodded immediately. Samui hadn't gotten the chance to fight yet so she was itching for one even if she didn't show it.

"Go on Naruto-kun. We've got this guy and we'll regroup with you and Yugito-sensei," Karui said to the. Naruto and Yugito nodded and the blonde wrapped his arms around the older blonde.

"Umm Naruto-kun, not that I don't enjoy the contact, but why are you hugging me?" Yugito asked and Naruto blushed. He noticed the off stares of Samui, Karui and Kankuro.

"Oh its not what it looks like. It's just that this is umm," Naruto said while Kyuubi and Nibi blushed.

"_**Naruto-kun is so straightforward. He really is a man," **_The two bijuu thought together. Naruto sighed and simply grabbed Yugito then the two disappeared into the Hiraishin making Kankuro gasp. Samui and Karui grinned before turning back to the puppet user.

"Well now that that's over we can deal with you and just so you know. We don't know how to hold back!" Samui said and the two girls dashed at Kankuro.

_**With Naruto and Yugito**_

Temari and Gaara ran through the trees to give the sand user time to rest. They had put a bit of distance between Naruto and his friends. She could only hope that Kankuro would give them the time they needed, but Temari didn't expect Naruto to instantly appear in front of her along with Yugito in his arms. The blonde quickly separated Temari from Gaara in the shock and grinned.

"Wasn't that fun Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked. Yugito dropped to the ground and shivered. So that's what it was like to be inside an S-rank jutsu. It was thrilling even if it was short. Yugito stood to her feet and nodded while Naruto turned to Temari.

"Sorry, but whatever you've got for Konoha it's going to fail and I'm gonna make sure of it," Naruto said to her. Temari narrowed her eyes at the blonde and his other blonde companion before they were interrupted by someone.

"Step off Kumo. I'll take it from here. This is Konoha's problem not yours," Sasuke said making Naruto sigh. Now wasn't the time for this. Right behind him was Sakura and Sai.

"That's right, why don't you guys get out of here now," Sakura said and Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. Yugito turned to them and on her forehead was a tick mar, but she was smiling in a strange way.

"Alright I'm the higher rank here so you will listen to me! You are going to get out of here and assist other in your village. Kumo's alliance with Konoha is still here and while we can't say anything like insubordination we can still make your lives a mess so I'd keep that in mind," Yugito said and immediately everyone stopped when they heard laughing.

"Yes mother wants it. She wants your blood! I'll prove my existence with your BLOOD!" Gaara yelled while the sand swirled around him. He quickly turned into a half-Shukaku who glared and Naruto and Yugito.

"Come, fight me! Prove to me your existence! MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD!" Gaara yelled and soon after that a loud roar came across the field making Sakura, Sasuke and Sai sweat. Naruto and Yugito narrowed their eyes and turned to each other then nodded.

"_Kyuubi-chan I'll need some chakra," _Naruto said and Kyuubi was more than happy to acknowledge Naruto's request. The blonde eyes grew to slits, his hair grew wilder along with his nails and teeth. Red charka flowed out his body and soon a tail came out. Naruto dropped to all fours and turned to Yugito who was doing the same.

"**Go Kitten. Show that psychopathic Shukaku how a true jinchuuriki fights!" **Nibi yelled and Yugito dropped to all fours also. All that happened to Naruto happened to her also, but her chakra was blue. It flowed from her body and Yugito glared at Gaara. Temari and the others widened their eyes and unconsciously backed away out of fear as the KI rose from the three jinchuuriki. Gaara cackled in an insane laugh.

"That it! This is what I've wanted! Give me your blood!" Gaara yelled. Naruto and Yugito growled and charged at Gaara. The fight between the three jinchuuriki had started in the invasion of Konoha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Sorry for the late update. I had some things to do is all. Later.<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

Gaara roared out his bloodlust for Naruto and Yugito as the three jinchuuriki squared off. Naruto and Yugito narrowed their eyes at the Ichibi jinchuuriki and both came to a complete agreement. This guy was insane. Both didn't know the type of life he lived, but being jinchuuriki themselves they could probably guess.

"Yugi-hime are you ready?" Naruto asked and the Nibi jinchuuriki grinned with a nod. Naruto dashed forward and instantly appeared in front of Gaara. The Ichibi jinchuuriki grinned and slashed at Naruto, but the blonde made a swift movement and dodged the attack with minimal effort. He was then able to hit Gaara in the back, but the Shukaku jinchuuriki only smiled while Naruto widened his eyes. His pinch didn't do as much damage as he wanted. Rather Gaara's sand cushioned the blow giving it almost no damage. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but didn't see the small tail swipe that sent him flying into the trees.

"_So he's not as weak as I thought," _Naruto thought to himself and before he could counter, the blonde gasped when he saw Gaara's insane grin in front of him with his large hand ready to splatter all of Naruto's blood across the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but grinned as he locked his chakra signature to the markers he placed on Kankuro and Temari. The blonde closed his eyes and vanished in the Hiraishin making Gaara seethe at him. Yugito smiled at Naruto's escape and dashed forward also. It was time that she cut loose also.

Naruto instantly appeared beside a surprised Temari and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What can I do to get him to calm down?" Naruto asked, but Temari backed away from the blonde in fear. She probably had reason to do so, but she wasn't sure nor was she thinking about that at the moment. Naruto gritted his teeth and punch the tree beside him.

"Come on dammit! He's your brother, now stop being scared and tell me," Naruto said and Temari hesitated. She had never been close to Gaara and seeing him like that was more than enough to tell he to stay away. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Pathetic," Naruto said then dashed off. Temari widened her eyes and balled her fists. That simple word pushed her over the edge. How the hell would he know? She wasn't the one with a damn bijuu inside her. She was just a human being who, like all others, had fear that she didn't like. However, she felt that Naruto had hit the nail on the head with that word for describing her. Temari had to admit that while she and Gaara weren't close she still cared about him and what he did. Temari turned to her fan and gazed at it.

"_I'm NOT pathetic!" _She yelled out mentally.

Meanwhile, Naruto and rejoined Yugito in their fight and the two were quickly proving to be more than a match for Gaara, but how could they not? Yugito had been with her bijuu much longer and Naruto had two jinchuuriki experts so this was natural for the two.

Naruto and Yugito backflipped away from Gaara while the Ichibi jinchuuriki looked at the blonde.

"YES! THIS IS WHAT I WANT!" Gaara said as the sand formed into a weird shape. Naruto and Yugito narrowed their eyes.

"**Suna Shuriken( Sand Shuriken)," **Gaara yelled sending countless shuriken at Naruto and Yugito. Naruto grabbed Yugito and both dodged the wave of shuriken coming at them. Naruto backflipped even more from Gaara and set Yugito down.

"Any ideas Yugi-chan?" Naruto asked and Yugito grinned. Naruto gulped and shook his head. It was that grin, the grin that spelled trouble for everyone.

"Oh I have an idea Naruto-kun. Just be sure you can keep up," Yugito said and Naruto sighed. He could only hope that this didn't end up like the last time.

_**With Sarutobi and A**_

The two Kage were currently facing off against Orochimaru and the two resurrected Hokage of Konoha, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju.

"Well I'll take my leave now. No need for me to stick around with you two. If you live then I look forward to taking your life Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru said and just like that, the barrier around the top of the rooftops vanished while Sarutobi and A saw Orochimaru and four others flee from sight leaving the current Hokage and Raikage to deal with the currently revived Hokage. A cracked his knuckles and Sarutobi tightened his shin guards before both turned to the two Kage.

"We are sorry Sarutobi, but we must do this," Hashirama said and Sarutobi nodded. A narrowed his eyes and smirked before he closed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you do-" A said and his muscles buffed up and he was quickly covered in lightning making Sarutobi and the other Kage gasp.

"-cause we're gonna send you back to the Shinigami," A said making Sarutobi nod. Both wasted no time in getting into the fight with the two kage. A quickly erased the distance between himself and Hashirama. Despite his words, it was clear that A wanted to fight the Shodaime of Konoha. Almost anyone would want to. This wasn't a fight that happened everyday. A let out a punch, but Hashirama ducked under it and tried to counter with a kick, but A with his speed quickly disappeared and reappeared at a long distance away from Hashirama. The Shodaime was about to start a sequence for his famous Mokuton(Wood Release) Jutsu, but he was interrupted when he was slammed in the next by A who sent him flying. A stretched his arm and grinned.

"I'll be lucky if my Lariat didn't break your neck," A said with a grin and turned to see Sarutobi fighting Tobirama.

The Sandaime Hokage was fighting furiously with the Nidaime Hokage. He had already used his boss summon, Monkey King Enma, in the fight. Both fought Tobirama with great fervor, but it was still proving to be tough. Sarutobi didn't want to admit it, but his old age was catching up with him. He was no longer fit to be the Hokage, but he sure as hell wouldn't kick the bucket just yet. Sarutobi stole a glance at the A and grinned. The Raikage caught that glance and wondered what Sarutobi was about to do, but he couldn't wait to see it.

Sarutobi managed to kick Tobirama in his side making the Nidaime Hokage skid along the rooftops of the Chunin exam stadium. Tobirama stood to his feet and watched as Sarutobi went through a long sequence of handsigns and widened his eyes. The Sandaime took a long breath of air and yelled.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu," **Sarutobi yelled out sending the fierce fire at the Nidaime Hokage. Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the incoming fire, but didn't fault as he went through his own handsigns.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki," **Tobirama yelled and the fierce fire collied with a giant wall of water causing a thick mist to cover the entire area. It was then that A found out what Sarutobi was doing and grinned. The old Hokage still had a trick up his sleeve.

Tobirama moved his eyes left to right while looking for Sarutobi inside the mist. He wasn't sure if this was a part of his former student's strategy, but if it was then it was a damn good one; however Sarutobi didn't count on one thing. Tobirama had the most unique suiton ability. He could pull water out of the air and use it. Tobirama was about to go through another set of handsigns, but he didn't expect the Raikage to quickly grab him and grin.

"Sarutobi really knows how to play tricks. The water in here will more than double my raiton power. If the lightning doesn't kill you then the power should," A said Tobirama gasped when the Raikage threw him into the air. Sarutobi watched as he saw the Nidaime shoot from the mist and into the air. He watched also as Raikage grabbed Tobirama's and was sending him headfirst into the ground.

"**Raiga Bomu," **A yelled and slammed Tobirama's head into the ground causing a large thunder to destroy nearly the entire roof with the added power of the thick mist from earlier and it really was a devastating attack.

A backflipped away from the damage and appeared next to Sarutobi. He could tell the old Hokage was looking winded, but he was still standing tall.

"Sarutobi, this isn't going to end if we don't do something. So far as I know of the Edo Tensei the soul won't die unless we take care of the body," A said and Sarutobi nodded. Both weren't sure how this would work, but they would have to think of something and fast.

It was then that Hashirama Senju returned and saw his younger brother in the ground. Tobirama groaned and got back to his feet making Sarutobi and A narrow their eyes.

'Anymore ideas?" A asked and Sarutobi shook his head. That idea was probably his last idea.

"Sarutobi, you fight well, but do you know what it is to be called Hokage?" Hashirama asked and Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. He turned his eyes to see the anbu on route to his location. He also saw A's guards heading for them and smiled.

"I've tried to find that answer all my life and I came to this. It's to be a beacon of hope, to send the next generation towards the new age. It's time for the old shinobi to be replaced by the new ones and I will ensure that the Will of Fire will burn within Konoha for a long time," Sarutobi said and A grinned. He felt the same way about Kumo. It was then that A had an idea and grinned.

"Sarutobi, you know any doton techniques?" A asked and the Sandaime looked at the Raikage and nodded. A smirked and cracked his knuckles. He told Sarutobi his idea and the Hokage widened his eyes. If that worked that it would be more than enough to break Orochimaru's control over them and free their souls.

A quickly charged at the two kage and distracted them both while Sarutobi went through his handsigns. He really had to give credit to A on this on4.

"**Doton: ****Yōsai( Earth Release: Fortress)," **Sarutobi yelled making a giant earth fortress around the three kage. A noticed the justu and jumped back at the last second which encased the two former kage of Konoha inside. A grinned and shot into the air above the two. His lighting armor raged in the sky and he was going to pour all of his chakra into this.

"**Sanda Bomu( Thunder Bomu)," **A yelled as he did a power dive and exploded down crushing the fortress with his lightning release which destroyed the entire field. Sarutobi closed his eyes when the dust picked up, but when it settled down it showed that A was standing over two sound genin. The Kumo Raikage smirked and sighed.

"I thought so. I just had to use my Raiton to cause enough of a bang to severe Orochimaru's chakra connection to it. This wouldn't have worked if I wasn't that sure of it. Makes me wonder what you would've done. Maybe use that Shiki Fujin jutsu of yours," A said with a laugh and Sarutobi nervous laughed also. He really was considering that if this didn't work.

"Not like I'd let you use it anyway," A said making Sarutobi sweatdrop.

"_I guess I really wasn't going to be dying today. Hehe only the Raikage could come up with something like that," _Sarutobi said and Enma disappeared and he dropped to the floor. A walked over to Sarutobi and looked at him, but chuckled when he saw the smile on the old Hokage's face. He was just exhausted. A sighed and sat down next to him.

"That takes care of that," A said and sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

_**With Karui and Samui**_

The two Kumo genin were still facing Kankuro who was keeping them at bay with his puppet, The Crow. Karui was huffing but only from the fact that she had already fought before, but even if she didn't show it, Samui was rearing to go. While Karui rested, Samui was taking the fight to Kankuro and dodged his puppet's maneuvers. She quickly closed in on Kankuro and before long she was staring into his eyes while his met her usually cold ones.

"Those who attack our allies will be dealt with," Samui said and managed ti kick Kankuro in his stomach sending the puppet wielder back a few feet. When Kankuro backflipped he was met with Samui sword to his throat. She really did have amazing speed didn't she?

"It's time for you to give up," Samui said and Kankuro turned to see his puppet in the ground. He smirked and was about to react, but he saw Karui over his puppet with her sword to as she cut off every chakra string that controlled it. Kankuro seethed, but gave up making the two Kumo girls grin.

"How do you think Omoi, Yugito, and Otouto are doing?" Karui asked and Samui shrugged her shoulders. She really wasn't sure, but she did worry about Naruto a lot.

"They'll be fine. Any idea where Bee-sensei is?" Samui asked and Karui shook her head. Samui sighed and looked at the sky. She hoped this would all be resolved soon.

_**With Bee**_

"Hey yo, you people messed with da wrong village, but Bee is gonna drop you cause you stink like sewage. Yeah!" Bee said and charged at a handful of Kumo shinobi. His right arm full of raiton chakra which made the place explode. Right next to Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai. Both were dealing with their own problems, but continued to watch Bee fight.

"His fighting style is...unusual," Gai said and Kakashi sweatdropped and he kicked another Oto shinobi across the face.

"_Your not one to talk Gai," _Kakashi said to himself and before long he saw an Oto shinobi coming at him in the air and the held out his right hand. He quickly gathered his raiton chakra making Bee and Gai narrow their eyes. Bee in turn coated his entire arm in raiton chakra as they both charged at the same guy. It was unlucky that he didn't counter in time as they two jonin yelled.

"**Raikiri," **Kakashi yelled.

"**Rajingu Bomu( Rising Bomb)," **Bee yelled and the sky was covered in a bright light by the two before they hit the ground and huffed.

"Not bad there Bee," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. Bee grinned and started to throw his hands out.

"Hey yo Cyclops, that justu is an amazing raiton wonder. I think I just here the sky give a loud thunder ya fool," Bee said and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"_What does that even mean?" _Kakashi wondered, but didn't dwell on it long. There was more opponents to deal with.

_**With Naruto and Yugito**_

The two jinchuuriki were currently staring at a large sand tanuki in the middle of an almost barren and burnt part of the forest. Yugito had miscalculated a bit. She had planned for a collaboration katon jutsu to try and at least knock Gaara out, which succeeded for a minute, but then he came back as a giant tanuki. That was probably his bijuu which made Temari cower while Naruto and Yugito narrowed their eyes.

"**YEAH! I'M BACK BABY!" **Shukaku yelled and Naruto glared at Yugito who was obviously avoiding his gaze with a nervous smile.

"Anymore ideas you'd like to try Yu-gig-to-chan?" Naruto asked visibly shaking and Yugito gulped. So this wasn't one of her proudest moments, sue her.

"I guess I've got one more. I wanted to save it. It was for when we got back to Kumo, but I'll show it to you know," Yugito said and closed her eyes. Naruto raised an eyebrow and wondered what she was about to do. Soon Yugito allowed the blue chakra to completely cover her body as he second tail came out.

"_Nibi, it's time to play," _Yugito said in thought and the bijuu was bouncing up and down.

"**Alright! I've been waitin' for this!" **Nibi yelled and Yugito roared or rather mewled out loud as Naruto watched her change. Immediately she got bigger and Naruto widened his eyes. She was coaxed in blue fire and she was about the same size as Shukaku. Naruto widened his eyes at what happened. He was looking at Yugito's bijuu, Nibi no Nekomatta. Temari, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai widened their eyes at the formation of another bijuu.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kyuubi were shocked themselves. If Kyuubi thought this was a trick, then it was a damn good one. She had never known that this could happen between a jinchuuriki and their bijuu. While Naruto was looking over Nibi he gulped when she turned to him; however, he relaxed when Nibi smiled at him.

"**It's nice to finally meet you Naruto-kun. I can see why Yugito likes you. I could just eat you up," **Nibi said with a purr making Naruto blush.

"_Focus dammit!" _Yugito yelled out mentally and Nibi chuckled. She just couldn't have her fun could she?

"**Spoilsport," **Nibi said then turned back to Shukaku. She narrowed her eyes and growled at the large tanuki bijuu.

"**Nibi, how are you? Still the horny bitch as always?" **Shukaku asked making Nibi grit her teeth and her 'fellow' bijuu.

"**Oh don't worry about me Shukaku. Worry about what I'm gonna do to you when I get my claws on you," **Nibi said making Shukaku narrow his eyes. It was then that Naruto looked at between the two bijuu and grinned making Kyuubi gulp.

"**Whatever your thinking, please don't do it," **Kyuubi said and Naruto chuckled. He focused his chakra to his feet and jumped on top of Nibi making the female bijuu look up. Kyuubi sighed and Nibi giggled. She always did like a man on top when she was around.

"_Ero-Neko!" _Yugito yelled out making Nibi giggle.

"_**What? You'll like it too when you go over the line with Foxy-kun," **_Nibi said in her thoughts making Yugito blush but then a huff replaced it.

Meanwhile Naruto was wondering why Nibi's flames weren't bothering him as he thought he might get burned, but that wasn't the case. In fact they were simply warm and comfortable.

"Well then Nibi-chan, will you let me fight with you?" Naruto asked and Nibi gave a blush thought Naruto didn't notice. The only one to call her 'Nibi-chan' was Yugito so to here Naruto say it was something else.

"**Sure Naruto-kun. Maybe after we're done you can reward me for helping out," **Nibi said and Naruto stuttered his response which made Nibi laugh again.

"**Hey! Don't ignore me!" **Shukaku yelled out making Naruto and Nibi turn back to him. Nibi sighed and decided to get it over with. She just couldn't have a pleasant conversation with Naruto without an interruption.

"Well Nibi-chan we'll talk later, but for now we'll deal with this guy," Naruto said as his red chakra coat flared. Nibi nodded in agreement as she raised her tails into the air and opened her mouth. Shukaku narrowed his eyes and took a big blow of air. He slammed his stomach and yelled.

"**Fuuton: Renkūdan( Wind Release: Air Bullets)," **Shukaku yelled sending a massive air ball at Nibi. Naruto saw Nibi wasn't done with whatever she was doing and decided to help her out. The blonde went through his own handsigns and took a breath of air to use his newest katon jutsu.

"**Katon: Karyu Funka( Fire Release: Dragon Flame Eruption)," **Naruto yelled and sent the large fire at the wind bullet. He figured that the wind jutsu would power his katon jutsu so he kept that in mind.

The fire and wind jutsus collided causing everyone to close their eyes from the light, but Naruto's fire jutsu kept going and his plan worked. It was an even bigger fire than before and slammed into Shukaku making it erupt all around him. Shukaku gritted his teeth and Naruto huffed. He wondered what rank that was, but chalked it up to being A-ranked maybe less.

"**Damn brat! I'll kill you!" **Shukaku yelled making Naruto narrow his eyes, but he saw the gleam in Nibi's eyes and she smiled at Shukaku.

"**I wouldn't count on it," **Nibi said then Naruto watched as she swallowed a ball, then shot it at Shukaku which showed an even more intense fire than what Naruto just did. The explosion made everyone cover their eyes while Nibi smiled.

"**Now that was hot," **Nibi said and Naruto simply stared off into the distance. Both saw Shukaku's form and cursed. So it would take more than that to actually take the sand bijuu down. It was then that Naruto noticed the small tip of his head where Gaara was and thought over it for a second. The blonde narrowed his eyes and sighed. If this worked then it would be good, but it was a low possibility however that doesn't mean it's zero.

"Nibi-chan mind going with one of my ideas?" Naruto asked and Nibi smirked. She was already wondering what the blonde could come up with. Nibi was getting excited.

"**Go for it Naruto-kun. I don't mind you taking the lead," **Nibi said making Naruto gulp and blush while Kyuubi and Yugito gritted their teeth at the bijuu for her talking to Naruto like that. Naruto coughed and brought himself back before telling Nibi his idea.

"**It sounds good. Alright Naruto-kun, we'll go with it," **Nibi said and immediately charged at Shukaku. The tanuki bijuu was taken off guard by the sudden movement and threw multiple sand shuriken at Naruto and Nibi, but the two managed to dodge them as Nibi neared Shukaku. Naruto quickly opened his hand and gather his chakra. The blonde grinned as he made his newest rasengan with Kyuubi's chakra. He could only hope that he wasn't going to kill Gaara if this hit him.

"**Here we go Naruto-kun," **Nibi said and Naruto nodded. Nibi slammed her body into Shukaku and held him with her claws while Naruto thanked the bijuu and jumped into the air.

"**You bitch! You and this brat can't beat me! I"ll just kill you all!" **Shukaku yelled while Nibi narrowed her eyes.

"**Naruto-kun wake him up before I turn this guy into a fried tanuki," **Nibi yelled and Naruto nodded quickly. The blonde landed on the face of Shukaku and snarled as he rat at Gaara while dodging the tendrils that shot up around him in an intense speed. He wondered why he didn't put the Hiraishin seal on Gaara before, but maybe he was too busy trying to dodge things to think about it. Naruto finally reached Gaara and grinned.

"Rise 'n shine. **Rasengan," **Naruto yelled as he slammed the ball into Gaara. The redhead immediately woke up from the pain and widened his eyes when Naruto blasted him out the top of Shukaku's head and into the ground with a boom.

"**NO! I just got here. I don't want to go back!" **Shukaku yelled as he faded away and the sand dropped to the ground.

"They did it! They stopped Gaara," Temari said in realization while Sasuke seethed.

"Dammit how does that Namikaze have so much power? Who cares if he's the Yondaime's son. Only an Uchiha should be able to do all of that stuff," Sasuke said and growled out his frustration while Sakura wondered if now was the time to apologize to her village's hero's son. Sai seemed to looking with a small amount of respect for Naruto as he gave the young artist a lot to draw for his jutsus next time.

"Well Sasuke it turns out that Naruto-san didn't need us. To see him take down a bijuu, it must be tough on your low, spoiled, small-dick having, pride," Sai said as he jumped off through the trees to see if another section of the village needed help while Sasuke and Sakura seethed at their rude teammate.

Meanwhile Naruto's red chakra slowly seeped back into the seal and the blonde huffed. It was finally over for him while Nibi grinned.

"**I guess that's my end. See you later Na-ru-to-kun," **Nibi cooed and immediately disappeared while Yugito came back out blushing up a storm making Naruto chuckle at her.

"It's not funny!" Yugito yelled out while Naruto absently nodded before turning back to Gaara who was already awake. The blonde slowly trudged for Gaara while the redhead stiffened.

"Stay away! I won't disappear. My existence can't end here," Gaara said and Naruto stopped. He sighed and smiled which shocked Gaara a bit.

"I know what it's like. It must suck right? To be the burden of something out of your control, but I know there are people who care about me. They saved me from myself. Hehe I was originally from Konoha, but I got kidnapped and sent to Kumo," Naruto said making Gaara widen his eyes.

"So why? Why didn't you end up like me?" Gaara asked and Naruto smiled. He turned to Yugito and looked at her seal. He remembered all the others too.

"Because I found people I'm willing to die for. I have Yugito-chan, Kyuubi-chan, Nibi-chan, Karui-oneechan, Samui-oneechan, Omoi, Bee-sensei, Hachibi-san, Mabui-oneechan, and Raikage A-Jiji. They all helped me and turned me into the person I am right now. I'm sure even you have precious people," Naruto said and Gaara sighed. It was then that Temari glared at them while Karui and Samui appeared with Kankuro.

"Karui-oneechan, Samui-oneechan can you let him go?" Naruto asked and the two looked at their little brother in confusion. Same thing with Kankuro, but the two genin trusted their little brother and let Kankuro go without a word of resistance. Kankuro walked over to Temari and Gaara while they glared at everyone else.

"Enough you two. I've had enough," Gaara said and the two were shocked at him.

"_I can't believe it. He's had enough," _Temari thought and the two older siblings grabbed Gaara and ran off.

"Was that okay otouto?" Karui asked and Naruto chuckled. He hugged his older sister while Karui ruffled his hair.

"It's alright Karui-oneechan. I think those three have some catching up to do," Naruto said and the others nodded.

"How's Omoi?" Naruto asked and immediately got his answer.

"I'm fine thank you," Omoi said coming through the trees a little bruised up, but nothing serious.

"Well I think I've done enough for Konoha," Naruto said and slumped to the floor while Samui leaned up against a tree.

"Sigh, I'll never get promoted to chunin now. These exams are over. So not cool," Samui said while Omoi, Yugito, Karui and Naruto sweatdropped. They could only feel for Samui. They also could only hope that the invasion was wrapping up soon also.

"So tell me Otouto, how did it feel to fight a bijuu? Were you scared?" Karui asked and Naruto chuckled.

"No way Karui-oneechan, but Nibi's a bigger perv that I thought. She's really nice though. With her I one. And besides...nobody wins, but I," Naruto said making Samui, Karui, Omoi and Yugito raise their eyebrows at him. No one knew the importance that this phrase would have in the future, not even the two bijuu women who knew Naruto would know.

_**One Week Later**_

The invasion by Oto and Suna had been stopped completely. Their forces had retreated with their kunai between their legs while Kumo and Konoha cheered for their victory. This war might have even strengthened the bond between the two villages as they came to rely on each other more. The hospitals were filled to the brim with injured patients. Namely Sarutobi and A were in the hospital which both complained about not needing, but the look from doctors made the two kage reconsider. The entire week was gruesome for everyone as repairs started around the village. They quickly began to repair houses, streets, and some of the other damaged parts of Konoha. The saddest part was holding memorial services for the people who died to which the Hokage and Raikage expressed their concerns and grievances.

It was now the beginning of the next week and everyone was more than ready to go home. Unfortunately they couldn't as Sarutobi had called them to his office. He had called everyone who had been in the in the chunin exams and they were on their way currently.

"Sigh, what does he want know? We've been helping them rebuild for the past week. I wonder what's going on," Omoi said with a sigh and Naruto chuckled.

"Come on Omoi try to lighten up a bit," Naruto said and Omoi just shrugged at him. Karui and Samui chuckled as they headed for the Hokage Mansion. As they walked they saw Shino, Neji, Sai, and Tenten. They head heard about Shino's fight with Kin which caused the girl to retreat also with her village.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I won't get promoted," Samui said with his usual cold expression even though depression was in her voice. Naruto consoled his surrogate sister as they all entered the Hokage Mansion. Most of them noticed that the people in the building were looking at Naruto with indifferent expressions. Some were angry while others were sorry. A few had no opinion whatsoever.

"I should kick all their asses right now," Karui said as she gritted her teeth, but Naruto restrained her through it all. They all walked up the stairs and opened the door to see A and Sarutobi in the room along with Yugito, Bee and the other Konoha senseis. They all gathered in a straight line and bowed before the Hokage and Raikage.

"Welcome all genin. You did well in the invasion and I'm glad that you all lived through this crisis," Sarutobi said and everyone grinned while the Hokage turned to A. Said Raikage nodded and Sarutobi nodded also.

"Well we still have to talk about promotions. While the Chunin exams were interrupted we still have some talented genin and Raikage-dono and I agree that they deserve to be chunin. As it seems, Raikage had all intention on doing this and sent word to his village to deliver some chunin vests as I have vests also. Now with that I will had the floor to Raikage-dono," Sarutobi said bringing everyone's attention to A. The Raikage stood to his feet and nodded. He took out a flak jacket and grinned.

"Even though you didn't fight in the Chunin exams, you have one of the most impressive records for a genin with your team and I know I can promote you, Samui," A said making Samui widened her eyes. Naruto cheered and hugged his sister while Samui's expression never changed. She still couldn't get over it. She grabbed the flak jacket and stared at it.

"Thank you Raikage-sama," Samui said and backed away while still seeming mesmerized by the chunin vest. A took out three other flak jackets and smiled.

"You mission result is almost as good as Samui's and your teamwork couldn't be better since, even though you fight like every day of the week, you can take on about anyone. I promote Omoi and Karui to chunin," A said making Karui shout out in a cheer while Omoi widened his eyes. Both took their vests from A and bowed to him with their thanks. A then turned to Naruto and grinned.

"Get over here now brat," A said and Naruto came up to him which made A grab him around the next while he ruffled his hair.

"You really are a pain. Now that I hear your one of the main reasons for stopping Konoha's destruction, what am I going to do with you?" A asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Right next to A were his guards, Darui and C. They were both happy for the blonde also. They hadn't talked much to Naruto, but they knew of him and his wild attitude. It made them more lively, especially C who claimed that Naruto wasn't like most of Konoha. C still had problems with Konoha, but he never held that to Naruto at all. To him, the blonde was more fit as a Kumo shinobi anyway.

"You really shocked me when you said you wanted to wait, but I can't allow that now. Whether you like it or not, your promoted Naruto Namikaze," A said and gave Naruto his vest. The blonde grinned and, while it wasn't very common for anyone, he quickly hugged A which caused the Konoha genin to gasp, everyone in Kumo was fine. This was very normal for everyone. Naruto's relationship to A was probably as strong as A's relationship to Bee. The amount of respect between the two was already being shown.

"Just you wait A-Jiji I'm one step closer to taking that hat from you," Naruto said and A grinned before giving Naruto a knuckle sandwich.

"I'm not that old brat. You've got a long way to go. So what if your the fastest person alive," A said with a pout and Naruto chuckled again. Yugito cheered and so did Bee as they patted Naruto's shoulders.

"Lil nine is movin' up. He's gonna be the tightest bump. Yeah!" Bee rapped while Yugito hugged Naruto making the blonde blush. Only the cough from the Hokage made everyone quiet down enough for him to continue.

"Well that's nice for Kumo, but I must go to Konoha. Sai, you have been a shinobi longer than either Sasuke or Sakura have and I believe that you display the requirements of chunin," Sarutobi said handing a vest to Sai. The artist shinobi nodded with a blank smile and took the vest into his hands. He then turned to Shino and was about to speak, but Shino stopped him.

"Hokage-sama no disrespect, but I'm not ready. I know I still have much to learn and I didn't fight in the Chunin exams that much. So I must decline," Shino said surprising everyone, but most people understood. He nonetheless smiled with a nod and turned to Tenten.

"Tenten, you had the unfortunate fight of having yours interrupted by the invasion with Omoi. I can't promote you yet, but I know that you will go far if you continue to work hard. Keep up the good work," Sarutobi said and Tenten nodded with a bow. She might have been sad, but it wasn't all that bad. She got to learn how to use puppet strings with Omoi. Now she could even use her allies as weapons. It all wasn't that bad at all. Meanwhile, everyone gulped when they saw Tenten's creepy smiling and wondered what she was thinking.

"That's all I have to say. I hope you all continue to serve us well," Sarutobi said and everyone bowed then left the room.

"Let me guess. We have a meeting to go to now?" A asked and Sarutobi nodded with a sigh. A groaned walked out of the room with Darui and C. Meanwhile Sarutobi sat in the room and smiled as he looked out of the window.

"Minato, Kushina, you would be so proud of him. He's gonna be much more famous than we are one day," Sarutobi said and he wasn't sure, but he felt two presences in the room and he knew they were smiling for some reason.

"I need to get out more," Sarutobi said as he shuddered.

_**With the others, nighttime**_

"To da fools that got promoted. If we didn't have them, then Kumo would be demoted. Drink up ya fools," Bee said and everyone simply agreed and took their drinks in their lips. Everyone was celebrating becoming chunin, but if everyone looked, then they would see they were minus two blondes not that anyone minded. They knew what was going down.

"Alright I'm gonna sing today," Karui yelled out while Omoi groaned.

"Oh boy, she's gonna bring this entire village to the ground," Omoi said which earned him a smack on the head by Karui.

"Shut the hell up Omoi!" Karui yelled while Bee grabbed a microphone.

"Me and red here will sing. We're gonna raise this party into a huge fling. Oh yeah!" Bee said and for once Samui stayed around. She could at least do that much even if she didn't care too much.

"I'm probably gonna be a wreck when I get back," Samui said with a sigh as she embraced the two singing in unison.

_**With Naruto and Yugito**_

"Come on Yugi-hime, when can I take this blindfold off?" Naruto asked as Yugito pulled him in an unknown direction. She had done this as soon as they left and wouldn't tell him where they were going.

"Soon Naruto-kun. You'll get to take it off, but not right now," Yugito said as they walked through the village avoiding the glances from people. Even though they didn't know, Nibi and Kyuubi were cackling in their respective containers. It was so weird to see this first hand.

Soon Yugito brought Naruto to where she wanted to go and took the blindfold off. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked to see he was on top of the Hokage faces. They both had a good look at the village and Yugito stood next to him. Naruto grinned and sat down while Yugito followed him.

"It's been a pain Yugito-chan," Naruto said and Yugito smiled with a nod. She could attest to that. The Nibi jinchuuriki then turned her gaze to Naruto and saw him looking into the distance. His hair blowing in a small breeze, his eyes magnified by the moon's presence and the amazing scenery of the village below them. She had known Naruto for four years and she was really close to him. Probably closer to him than anyone else that she knew. Naruto turned to Yugito and gazed at her form. Besides Ayame, Teuchi, Sarutobi and Iruka, Yugito was his good friend. He remembered when she helped him outside the village and essentially made him into the person he was today. He could never forget that, but he also couldn't forget when he started to develop his feelings for her. She had always been with him and she seemed like the perfect person to him. He looked over her form also and blushed when he saw Yugito's hands grabbed him and cup his cheek.

"I've waited for this for a good month since that last time. Now kiss me!" Yugito said and slammed her lips to Naruto making the blonde gasp. Naruto felt the sweetness of her lips while Yugito's tongue came into his mouth. He'd never had a kiss this deep before so he wasn't sure on what to do, but this was right to him. Yugito continued with her dominant kisses, but it didn't stay that way. Naruto quickly pushed back and he wrapped his arms around Yugito making the kiss tighter. Soon the need for air became too much as both panted with their faces flushed.

"You've waited for a month to do that right Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked and Yugito smiled.

"That's right I have," Yugito said and Naruto blushed before rubbing the back of his head.

"So what does that mean now?" Naruto asked while Yugito looked off into the distance. She then turned to Naruto and smiled.

"It means your mine. Naruto-kun your my boyfriend as of today. Got it?" Yugito asked and Naruto immediately nodded in an affirmative. Yugito giggled and smiled.

"Good boy. Now give me another kiss," Yugito said as her lips invaded Naruto's again as they sat over the Hokage Faces relishing in each other's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>KG: Sorry for that late update. I had some work to do. I hope you like it. Also I have some news for everyone. It's more of a contest I guess. In the story I used a phrase "...nobody wins, but I,". I want everyone to tell me in what Anime that's found. <strong>

**KG: The first three winners will have their favorite Naruto x any female pairing made by me after my other stories are done. There is no yaoi or yuri pairings. **

**KG: I will announce the winners in my other stories also at an update. Here's a hint. It's a sports anime, that's all. Later. **


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hey people I'm back and I'm not gone yet. I will continue to post stories here , but I'll do it over there also. As to where I'm doing it, check my profile for where the site is. Next thing to talk about is the winners of my post. I can't believe how many of you said Prince of Tennis was for that quote, but it was One Outs like some people said, but the first three winners are 'armybound' who gets a Naruto/Karin fic, 'the most magical jordan' who gets a Naruto/Samui fic and 'tstoldt' who gets a Naruto/Anko fic. That's all for now.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto groggily woke up as he took in the rays of sunshine from his window. The blonde turned to see Omoi sleeping in his own bed and sighed. He had been up with Yugito all night just enjoying the fact that he now had the Nibi Jinchuuriki for a girlfriend.<p>

Naruto grinned when he remembered how good Yugito's lips felt against his lips. They were really soft and sweet to the touch that Naruto remembered. However he could reminisce in the bed all day so the blonde stood to his feet and quickly took a shower and got himself dressed which also woke up Omoi as a result.

"Hey Naruto, where were you last night? You missed the small celebration we had. Karui's singing still rings in my ears," Omoi said as he rubbed his head. Naruto chuckled as he put on a red shirt and black pants along with a black Kumo jacket he got before their trip to the Konoha for the Chunin exams.

"I was a little busy ya know. Sorry if I missed it," Naruto said, but Omoi wrote it off with a wave of his hand.

"Please you didn't miss much. I thought Karui would bring the entire village down for a second," Omoi replied and Naruto sighed. He sometimes wondered if Omoi picked on Karui because he liked her a bit. Omoi might have tried to deny it, but Naruto knew his friend held quite a bit of affection for his surrogate older sister.

"Well why didn't you leave? And shouldn't you be getting dressed?"Naruto asked and Omoi shrugged before getting up from his bed with a yawn.

"Please it's not like she allowed me to leave either. And I'm up now alright. Sigh, now we have to go all the way back to Kumo. How nice," Omoi stated as he sighed his discontent with the situation. Naruto patted his shoulder and the two chunin got dressed before Naruto turned to Omoi's bed.

"Hey where's Bee-sensei?" Naruto asked and Omoi turned to see Bee surely wasn't there.

"He woke me up a little earlier. Said he was going to make a stop somewhere," Omoi answered and Naruto accepted that as the two left the hotel room.

After walking down the stairs, Omoi and Naruto saw Yugito, Karui, and Samui sitting in the lobby and when they were noticed Karui struck both of them on the head.

"How long were we supposed to wait for you?" Karui asked and Omoi shrugged while rubbing his head while Naruto did the same thing.

"Sorry Karui-oneechan. We got a little up a little late," Naruto said and Karui nodded. She rubbed the blonde's head and simply smiled.

"Well I forgive you otouto. Now come on, let's check out then we can go home," Karui said and before long they all left the hotel room and began to walk towards the Konoha Gates.

The walk was sort of uneventful, but that didn't matter to anyone. More so Karui, Omoi, and even Samui had to smile when they saw Naruto and Yugito smiling at each other which shouldn't come to any surprise, but they were smiling a lot more intently at each other.

"Umm did something happen with you two?" Omoi asked making Naruto and Yugito blush before they averted their gazes at the same time which made Karui and Samui narrow their eyes with grins on their faces while Omoi rubbed the back of his head. Yep, not even Naruto and Yugito could learn subtlety.

"Ya know. It's not nice to keep secrets from your teammates. Not cool," Samui said and the two jinchuuriki gasped before smiling.

"We have no idea what your talking about right Yugi-hime?" Naruto asked feigning ignorance and just like her boyfriend, Yugito did the same as he did.

"That's right Naru-kun. We're just in an extremely good mood today," the Nibi jinchuuriki replied which made their three teammates sigh. It wouldn't be that easy for the two to admit it huh?

Coming up to the gates of Konoha, Team Bee came to see Bee, Raikage, Darui, and C waiting for them all.

"Hey fools it time to trail or else we is all gonna fail Yeah!" Bee rapped making everyone sigh again. He didn't seem to be stopping his rapping and it was still terrible as everyone's ears, but they all decided to ignore it for the time being.

"So when we get back, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked and A took out a long list for Naruto and his team.

"Well I just got word from Mabui and she said that Kumo recently received an uptake of missions and have requested for everyone to make an appearance. That said you guys will get the week off, but then you'll be taking a lot more missions. I'm afraid you might have to leave the village for at least 2-3 months in this time," A said making Naruto and the others gasp at his words.

"You mean, we can't go back for to Kumo for another 3 months because of the missions that we got from doing the chunin exams?" Naruto asked and A nodded. The blonde gasped and slumped to the ground while Yugito consoled him.

"So are all six of us going?" Karui asked and A shook his head.

"No, due to the demands of Shinobi already on missions and some other things, it's going to be a divided team. Besides I need Bee to run some errands for me after the week is finished," A said making everyone raise their eyebrows at what their Raikage could mean by that, but no one dwelled on it long.

"So who's doing this?" Naruto asked which made A smile.

"Well brat, weirdly enough, they asked for you, Omoi, Karui and Samui. You four are going to be going," A said and Naruto widened his eyes again. Even Yugito did also. Both blondes slumped to the floor again and sighed. They just got together and now they wouldn't see each other for another 3 months? How in hell was that fair?

A noticed both of the jinchuuriki's depressive states and chuckled. He wasn't oblivious to Yugito and Naruto's affection for each other. He really had to say that he made a bet with Bee, Darui, and C about how long it would take for the two to actually get together and turned out that he made a fortune.

"Well let's go. We have to go back now," A said making everyone nod in agreement with him. Naruto turned back to see Konoha and the sight shocked him slightly. He saw Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sarutobi and Jiraiya waving goodbye to him. Everyone else had meetings so they couldn't come.

"So Neji, you might like Naruto now right?" Tenten asked and Neji huffed before leaning on the side of a wall.

"Well he's not like most of Kumo. I still don't like him, but I can't say I hate him at the least," Neji said giving off a smirk of his own. Tenten giggled while Lee's eyes burned.

"I vow to challenge him one day. I'll show him how to make his flames of youth shine bright!" Lee shouted making Tenten and Neji sweatdrop.

_**With Naruto**_

As everyone left Konoha, Naruto's body shivered and he felt like the mark of death had just been branded on his body somewhere.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked making everyone turn to the blonde.

"Nothing. I'm fine I think. Yeah, totally fine dattebayo," Naruto said which caused some of them to chuckle, but they soon forgot about it.

It didn't take long for them all to get to their first town and were about to stop for a rest, but it was then that A smirked and yelled out.

"It's time to stop hiding and come out!" A yelled making Naruto narrowed his eyes along with the rest of his group. Soon 9 unknown anbu came out of the trees and hit the ground. They seemed to be around Naruto's age maybe a few years older.

"Hand over the Kyuubi jinchuuriki right now. Danzo-sama wants him," one of them said and A raised an eyebrow. They seemed so arrogant that they could make demands of a Kage.

"It seems that Konoha wants to try something. Though I doubt Jiji knows about this," Naruto said making everyone nod in agreement with him.

"You'd better get out of here right now. Naruto isn't going back to Konoha and we'll be damned if we let you take him," C said, but the anbu didn't respond to his taunts.

"We will kill you if you don't," they said taking out their kunai. Naruto grinned and stepped forward while Karui, Omoi and Samui were behind him.

"Well then A-Jiji why don't you and the others stay back. I think we're good enough to handle this," Naruto said as his three teammates nodded in agreement.

"This is pointless fight Namikaze-san. Danzo-sama wants you and he will get you," they said to him and Naruto took out his two swords.

"Well I won't go without a fight so just try me," Naruto said as he charged one of them. The nine anbu quickly got into a defensive formation as Naruto clashed with one of them. They quickly countered the blonde, but didn't count on the blonde's siblings helping him out.

Omoi quickly took out his sword and lunged for the nearest anbu. The two clashed with their swords and before long Omoi as kicked to the side by another anbu and slammed into a tree. He cursed an got back to his feet before Naruto grinned.

"Well let's even the odds a bit. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and instantly three more clones came into existence. The blonde grinned and charged at the remaining anbu and the sparks clashed from their swords while Naruto sent a punch at his face, but the anbu was quickly and deflected the punch while Naruto chuckled. He then backflipped away from the target and took a rasengan in his hands.

"As I said I'm not going back and your not going to bother me again," Naruto said as he disappeared in a flash of yellow lighting making the anbu give an unnoticeable gasp as Naruto appeared next to him.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto yelled and slammed the ball into the anbu's stomach making a big explosion. Meanwhile Karui and Samui were facing their own targets and could tell that they were talented. They were definitely chunin level shinobi. What better way to test their abilities to be chunin than right now.

Karui clashed with another of the anbu and both noticed the sharp streaks of sparks fly of the swords while Karui's sword was consumed in lighting. The redhead smirked as she did a knew move she had made since during the chunin exams.

"Don't mess with my little brother. **Raiton:** **Kurokami no Kakumei( Lighting Release: Black God Revolution)," **Karui yelled and with a massive spin of her body, she released all the lightning in her sword making a massive whirlwind of lightning around her as she broke through the anbu's guard sending him into the air with lightning frying his insides. A and the others whistled as they saw how high the anbu went while Karui huffed.

"Looks like it was a success," Karui said with a grin before an anbu aimed a kunai for her neck. Karui gritted her teeth, but Samui sidekicked the anbu away form her and Karui sighed.

"You have my thanks Samui," Karui said and the blonde chunin nodded before knocking out an anbu with her tanto effortlessly.

Now it was only five anbu against Naruto and his siblings.

Sensing their decrease in options. The five anbu decided to take their losses for now and retreated into the woods back to Konoha.

Seeing them leave, Naruto and the others sighed and withdrew their weapons.

"Anyone know what that was about?" Omoi asked and Samui turned to her knocked out anbu.

"Maybe we should ask him," the blonde said as she knocked him awake and the anbu narrowed his eyes when he saw he was in front of everyone. He turned to see his comrades knocked out or dead on the ground.

"I won't talk so it won't matter what you say or do to me," the anbu said remaining emotionless and A grinned. He loved it when someone said that to him. It was always taken as a challenge and who was he not to try and overcome one as the Raikage of Kumogakure.

"Well then brat, you won't mind if I take you will me back to Kumo for a little talk. I'm sure your Hokage will be happy to know about this also," A said to him and while the teen didn't gave a response, he was mentally shaking in his anbu shoes,"

"C restrain him," A ordered.

"Yes Raikage-sama," C said and immediately bound the anbu in wire and placed an chakra restriction seal on his body.

"Well then now that da fool is of, we should get to travelin' or we won't be smilin'" Bee said and no one had a reply to that one. Really not even Yugito could translate that and she was the renowned Bee translator.

"Well in any case we should get going now. I can't wait to get some sleep," Darui said rubbing his head and almost like his clone Omoi did the same as they yawned in perfect unison.

"We only jut started walking you know," Karui said and Darui shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, walking is walking and we got up early. I'm still tired. This is so dull," Darui told them and everyone sighed.

"Jeez you could be a Nara your so lazy," Yugito said and Darui shrugged his shoulders again. He sighed and continued to walk leaving everyone else behind before he turned back to them looking completely bored.

"So are we going to stand here talking about my laziness or are we going to go?" Darui asked making everyone nod as they followed him away.

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**_

In a certain cave with a semi-large statue stood about nine figures on nine separate fingers as they appeared in astral projection form.

"So where all gathered again. I wish I'd have to stop meeting with you guys like this hmm," a pony-tailed guy said while the others appeared.

"Oh come on Deidara, stop your pouting so we can get this over with," The other said in a gruff voice.

"Silence!" The one with weird eyes said to them all. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to him.

"Itachi, what do you have on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" he asked and the one who stepped into the light was Itachi Uchiha or the as others remember him, the murder of the Uchiha clan. Next to him was his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki or the Monster of Kiri.

"Yes Pain-sama, we have found out that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has resided in Kumo for the past four or five years. He currently participated in the Chunin exams. Where he defeated the Ichibi Jinchuuriki by unknown methods. Would you like us to capture him now?" Itachi asked, but Pain shook his head making the Uchiha member raise an eyebrow at him.

"Who has the Hachibi Jinchuuriki and the Nibi Jinchuuriki?" Pain asked and the members stood forward.

"Well Pain-sama, Hidan and I have the Nibi jinchuuriki. You don't have anyone currently for the Hachibi since you told Zetsu to just observe him," another cloaked figure said and next to him was a woman with shining grey hair that was tied into a ponytail while she held a tri-scythe in her hands.

"Ugh I hate that name. So unfeminine," Hidan said as she pouted away making Kakuzu snort.

"Please you kill people for that stupid cult god of yours. Why should you care about your name?" He asked and then Hidan growled at him.

"Don't insult Jashin-sama!" She yelled out making Kakuzu chuckle underneath his robes.

"That's enough! Itachi, Kisame just continue to observe the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. When he's with the Hachibi and the Nibi then they will most likely succeed against the both of you even with Kisame's bijuu-like reserves," Pain said making Kisame growl.

"Aww and I wanted to have some fun with that brat. Maybe cut off a leg or an arm," Kisame said while Itachi's gaze on him got colder.

"Kisame that's enough. Your starting to sound like Hidan," Itachi said making the grey haired young woman narrow her eyes.

"Don't compare me to that fish stick. Are we done now?" Hidan asked and she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I suspect that if we wait too long then the Kyuubi jinchuuriki will be too much to handle," another woman said making her presence known.

"Hmph it doesn't matter how strong he becomes. He would defeat god. That's all you may go," Pain said and everyone faded out of the meeting place.

_**Three Days Later**_

Naruto and the others sighed as they finally made it to the Gates of Kumo. It had been a rather long and uneventful trip, but now they were home. It would be great to finally have some peace and quiet.

"So now what?" Naruto asked, but he got his reply when Yugito and Bee wrapped their arms around the blonde and they grinned at him.

"Well, we're going to take a small boat ride for the week. You'll be back my next week," Yugito said to him. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but Bee clarified for him.

"Yo boy it's time to begin your bijuu trainin' so me and Yugi-chan you won't be hatin'," Bee said and for once Naruto could honestly say that he understood that.

"Alright I gotcha Bee-sensei," Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"So when should we leave?" Yugito asked wondering if tomorrow would be okay since they were sort of pressed for time at the moment.

"Well you can leave tomorrow if you want. It's on your week off so you can do what you like," A said as he walked off towards the Raikage Mansion with Darui and c who gave Naruto and the others a goodbye. It was then Karui, Samui, and Omoi's turn to bid the three jinchuuriki a goodbye and said that they would meet Naruto later next week.

"Well I guess it's just us three," Naruto said while Bee shook his head.

"Nah man, it's you two. I need to go. So I'll be back later. Now don't be a hater," Bee said and shunshined out of sight leaving Yugito and Naruto in front of the gates.

"Well I guess we can go home now," Yugito said and Naruto nodded, but not before holding out his hand and touched Yugito's neck making her purr slightly.

"What was that for?" She asked and Naruto smiled as he whispered in her ear.

"It's so I'll never be that far away from you," the blonde said as he walked off and Yugito simply felt that Naruto just put the seals for the Hiraishin on her neck.

"**He's real smooth Kitten," **Nibi said and Yugito couldn't help, but agree with her bijuu on that note as she followed Naruto back to their house, though it was a secret from the blonde she was planning to move into his house by the time he was gone. She could take care of it in his absence not to mention that the blonde never really used it much. He did spend a couple of nights there, but he said that it always felt empty to him so he didn't stay much, but Yugito was gonna change that for sure.

_**With Naruto**_

While the blonde walked a bit further from Yugito, he was also getting his own share of compliments.

"**Not bad kit. You jut left her there stunned. You've become good at figuring out her weak points," **Kyuubi said sounding proud of her kitsune. Wait a minute, that didn't sound right.

"Well I aim to please and I even know some of yours," The blonde claimed and what he was met with was a womanly laugh that echoed throughout his head.

"**I don't have any weaknesses," **Kyuubi arrogantly said and Naruto was just itching to prove her wrong.

"Well for one that arrogance of yours and second is that you melt like clay when I scratch your tails," Naruto said making Kyuubi blush at that incident.

"**That time hardly counted! I got distracted, you can't hold that one to me!" **Kyuubi bellowed and Naruto laughed.

"Well that's another weakness. You're easily distracted by most things," Naruto said and Kyuubi faulted. She hated it when Naruto brought up that time. It always reminded her that she should never let her guard down around Naruto. He was a sneaky kitsune.

"**Whatever Naruto. I'm leaving," **Kyuubi said as she cut the connection making Naruto grin again. He could always laugh when he played with Kyuubi. She was sometimes too easy to fool.

"Well I guess I can go now," Naruto said as he ran off to the house that he and Yugito lived in.

_**Yugito's House**_

Naruto came into the house along with Yugito and both sweatdropped when they saw countless books on the floor of the living room. Turns out they were too buy training to notice their mess before they left for the chunin exams.

"Maybe we should clean up before we leave tomorrow," Naruto said and Yugito nodded in agreement with him. So on that note the two jinchuuriki began to clean up the living room by picking up the various books from the floor.

It took some time to do, but pretty soon Naruto and Yugito were done and sighed blissfully on the couch in the room. Both smiled at the clean room and turned to each other.

"Finally clean," Yugito said and Naruto nodded in agreement with her on that. Both sat in silence just enjoying the feeling of being home before Yugito turned to Naruto.

"I'm gonna miss you for those three months," Yugito said and Naruto sighed.

"I know. It sucks to know that I just got you and now I have to leave," Naruto said to her. Yugito giggled with a nod and looked at the ceiling.

"Well you'll be back and I'll just-,"

Yugito didn't get to finish as she was surprised when Naruto leaped towards her and crashed his lips to hers. The Nibi jinchuuriki widened her eyes at the initial contact before she wrapped her arms around Naruto. They both kissed each other like they didn't want the other to go anywhere since they just got together. To them both it was saddening, but they felt they might be fine. Naruto continued to embrace Yugito making her body heat up considerably. Yugito gave a slight moan before Naruto broke the connection which made her pout and whimper. So to that, Naruto slightly nibbled on her ear as a sort of affection which definitely made the blonde woman mewl out before the blonde let go of her ear.

"Don't worry Yugi-hime. We've got a week and when I get back from all those missions I promise that I'll spend a lot of time with you," Naruto said to her and Yugito was definitely comforted by his words. The two blondes leaned up while Yugito blushed.

"In the last three days you got better at kissing. Why is that?" Yugito asked glaring at Naruto and the blonde glared back, but with a smirk added to his.

"Are you kidding Yugi-hime? With how many times you dominated my lips over those three days I would think that I'd get better at it," Naruto returned which made Yugito blush in embarrassment that he was right. Hey don't blame her. She'd been waiting for him for a month since he became chunin and she only got one kiss that was back in Konoha. Could you blame her?

"Well I'm gonna get ready for tomorrow. I'll see you later Naruto-kun," Yugito said going up stairs with her blush getting even bigger.

Naruto chuckled as he waved goodbye to his girlfriend and enjoyed the peace that the room had. He laid on the couch and rested his head back. It felt so good to be back in Kumo. He felt so much more able here than in Konoha.

It was then that Naruto decided to pack also since he would have to get some things for the succession of missions that he would have with his fellow chunin and adoptive family.

"Three months of nonstop missions with Samui-oneechan, Karui-oneechan and Omoi. How nice for us," Naruto said in a slightly depressive tone as he slowly banged his head on the table in front of him.

_**With Yugito**_

"**Kitten it's only for three months. Besides you know that no matter how the Raikage is, he's also a big softy...when he wants to be," **Nibi said and Yugito nodded in agreement as she sat on her bed.

"I know Nibi, but this sucks. Now this week will be spent teaching Naruto and Kyuubi how to do what I showed him. I just hope he's ready for it," Yugito said while Nibi nodded.

"**Don't I know it. Your negative self was really a pain in the ass. Plus you learned a bit about yourself didn't you?" **Nibi asked and Yugito chuckled. She could only hope that Naruto was ready for what she and Bee had planned for him. Where they were going, well it was a place where only a Kumo shinobi had ever gone.

_**Nighttime**_

Naruto and Yugito were currently eating dinner and both were pretty much to their own devices before Yugito looked up from her own food and smiled.

"Well I'm glad you still like my cooking as always," Yugito said and Naruto blushed before smiling.

"Well a boyfriend should always eat his girlfriend's cooking, even if it's not good," Naruto said and Yugito's eyebrow twitched while she glared at Naruto, but luckily for the blonde he was able to find that error fast.

"Whoa Yugi-him, not that your cooking isn't good. It's perfect. You know I love it. Just saying as an example. Don't hit me," Naruto begged and Yugito's glare turned into a smile and she settled down.

"I knew it was a joke all along Naruto-kun," Yugito said and Naruto nervously laughed.

"_Liar," _The blonde said in thought and the rest of the dinner was eaten without any commotion, but the time for bed was, in a word, difficult.

"Y-Yugi-chan why are you in my bed?" Naruto asked and Yugito smiled while she got comfortable.

"Because I want to snuggle with my fox. Now get in the bed and be my pillow," Yugito ordered and Naruto immediately got into the bed next to her.. Both when to sleep with Yugito sleeping on Naruto's chest while the rest of her body was cuddled up to Naruto's and the blonde had only one thought.

"_I'm NEVER gonna get to sleep," _Naruto yelled out mentally which made Kyuubi giggle.

"_**Serves you right for how you got me. Take that Kit," **_Kyuubi said in her own thoughts, but somehow maybe it was tiredness, but Naruto managed to got to sleep with his girlfriend next to her.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto sighed as he felt something tugging on his clothes while he opened his eyes.

"Come on Naruto-kun, it's time to get up. We have to go to the boat," Yugito said and Naruto widened his eyes. He looked at the time and saw they had slept until the afternoon. The blonde got to his feet and quickly put on his clothes. He'd rather not keep his girlfriend waiting the whole time. So on that note, the blonde just wore a red shirt and some black pants. He took out his red-striped black jacket and put that one also with some black shinobi shoes.

"Alright Yugi-hime I'm ready to go," Naruto said and the two immediately dashed off from the towards the docks.

As they ran along the rooftops and mountainous cliffs of Kumo towards the bottom, Naruto stopped for a second as he saw someone walking. He grinned an changed his direction deciding to say hello before leaving.

"Hey Mabui-oneechan, how are you doing?" Naruto asked and the assistant to the Raikage turned around and smiled. She hadn't seen her little brother for a while now and it was always good to see that face.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Mabui asked holding some folders. The blonde grinned and hugged his sister.

"I've been good. I missed that month that I was in Konoha," Naruto said and Mabui ruffled his hair. Naruto could always put a smile on her face when he wanted to. She had heard about the blonde's success during the chunin exams and how he was now faster than the Raikage in terms of speed. Seeing his face was one of Mabui's funniest moments in her life.

"I know. You also mastered the Hiraishin. You really are unpredictable aren't you?" Mabui asked and Naruto's grin got bigger.

"Sure I am. Just you wait till I get stronger," Naruto said making Mabui chuckle again.

"Then I'll be waiting. Well I have to go and deliver some documents. Though it looks like I won't be able to see you for a little while," Mabui said and Naruto slightly frowned. It seemed that Mabui learned about the excessive missions given to Naruto, Omoi, Karui, and Samui over the break. This would be the first time that it would just be those four without Yugito or Bee with them.

"Don't worry when I get back I'll have many stories to tell you and you'll love them also," Naruto said as he walked off. Mabui waved goodbye, but saw a small seal on her arm. She chuckled and wondered what type it was, but she was sure that Naruto had given it to her before she walked off.

Meanwhile, Naruto caught up with Yugito as she tapped her foot at him.

"Have a good talk with Mabui?" Yugito asked and Naruto gulped.

"Aww come on Yugi-hime. It was just a hello. Come on let's go," Naruto said and Yugito nodded as they ran off back towards the docks.

It took a bit of time, but they finally made it to the docks and saw Bee waiting for them.

"Hey ya fools. I thought I'd have to get you and bust a cap on ya," Bee said while Yugito got on the boat.

"That's nice Bee, but maybe we should go know. It takes us three days to get to the island and we're short for time right now," Yugito said while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to an island?" Naruto asked and Yugito nodded with a grin.

"That's right Naruto-kun. And while we go to the island Bee and I are going to teach you and Kyuubi how to get better partners," Yugito said making even Kyuubi raise an eyebrow.

"**Partners? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" **Kyuubi asked while Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well alright. I'm not sure if that will help, but I'm willing to do anything if Kyuubi-chan wants to," Naruto said making Kyuubi raise another eyebrow.

"**I don't care. If it's interesting I'll do it," **Kyuubi agreed and Naruto gave his two jinchuuriki teachers a thumbs up. Yugito and Bee nodded and everyone got on the boat, however before they could go someone came up to the boat.

"Naruto, I've been told by Raikage-sama that I have to come with you," the person said and Naruto smiled.

"Hey C, your coming also? Awesome let's go then," Naruto yelled and C jumped on the boat. He gave Bee and Yugito the scroll from Raikage explaining his appearance and they took it and read it over. Both understood their Raikage's instructions and nodded.

"Well now that we have everything, maybe we should go. If we don't hurry then we'll be late and the island will get away from us," Yugito said which made Naruto look at her like she was insane.

"Yugi-hime, it's an island. Islands don't move do they?" Naruto asked and Yugito nodded while Bee explained or tried to explain.

"Yo lil nin, this island has the perfect notion, but it's always in motion," Bee said while Naruto turned to Yugito who waved it off.

"You'll believe it when you see it Naruto-kun. Now then while C manages the boat Bee and I will teach you to start using Kyuubi's chakra," Yugito explained and Naruto nodded. The three of them stood on the deck of the ship and watched as C took control of the ship and pulled them away from the docks. Having seen everything the three jinchuuriki sat on the ground.

"Alright Naruto-kun, watch me and Bee," Yugito said as she closed her eyes. Naruto nodded and watched them for a few minutes. Soon their chakra spiked making the blonde widen his eyes. When Yugito opened her own eyes they were slits. Naruto couldn't see Bee's eyes since he wore glasses, but he assumed the same thing.

"This is when you use it for the first time. Do you remember your rampage a few years ago?" She asked and Naruto scanned his memories back to his first kill.

"Yeah, I remember that," Naruto answered and the two jinchuuriki nodded.

"Yo dat's great. Now tell us how you was feelin' during that time," Bee said while Naruto sighed. That part wasn't one of the finer points in his life.

"Well I felt angry and sad. It was like all my emotions exploded and I couldn't control it anymore," Naruto said making them nod in agreement.

"Basically that's true. You went on a rampage when your emotions went out of control. A Bijuu's chakra is focused through a jinchuuriki's emotions. The stronger the emotion, the more chakra you will release, but it's also a malicious chakra so it feeds of your negativity. You must control your actions and emotions to make it work," Yugito explained.

"It's not that easy to control hatred," Naruto said making Bee and Yugito nod.

"That's right it isn't, but you will have to do it," Bee responded and Naruto gave a hesitant nod.

"Alright then, don't worry lil nin. We gonna help you through this. So you we definitely won't miss," Bee said while Yugito patted his shoulder.

"Now Naruto, close your eyes. You've been to the mindscape before so you and Kyuubi should negotiate again. You negotiated in the past so now you'll have to do it again. Remember this is Kyuubi's chakra not your own," Yugito said and Naruto nodded. He quickly closed his eyes while Bee and Yugito watched and waited.

_**Mindscape**_

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself siting right in front of Kyuubi.

"**How nice of you to visit. Well then Naruto-kun, let's talk terms NOW!" **Kyuubi said making Naruto gulp. He only knew one thing. He had a bad feeling in the dark pits of his stomach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Alright people. I'm not gone yet so just a reminder. I'll be posting here and on the website, that's in bold on my profile. Try to find me if you can. I'll just be in the Naruto category. That's all I have to say later.<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

_**KG: Hey sorry if this wasn't updated in a little while. I guess I'll get started now.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Mindscape<strong>_

"**Well Naruto-kun, let's talk terms right now," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. They sat in the mindscape and it was then that the blonde had no idea what terms they were supposed to talk about.

"Alright Kyuubi-chan, what terms should we talk about?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi smiled while she brushed a hand through her hair. She sat on the ground while Naruto followed.

"**Alright I'll start with it. In exchange for you using three tails of my chakra I want...you to visit me more," **Kyuubi said and if Naruto was expecting something then that wasn't it at all. He would be more than happy to visit Kyuubi, but he also realized that he hadn't been around her for a little while and that must've irked her a bit.

"Well that's fine Kyuubi-chan. I can agree to that. So what would I have to do to get six tails of chakra?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi thought it over. She figured for what they had planned Naruto would need all her chakra and truth be told that since she was rather fond of the blonde so she would simply have given him the chakra if he had just asked, but she could still be sly if she wanted.

"**Well if you want six then you're gonna need to tell me how you can release me from this seal. I've always been curious as to what you know," **Kyuubi said and Naruto chuckled. He calmly stood to his feet and gave a playful grin.

"So you were interested in that huh? Well alright I'll tell you," Naruto said as he leaned in close to Kyuubi and whispered into her ear. She wasn't sure why he was whispering when no one could hear him anyway, but then again her container was always weird like that.

Soon Kyuubi widened her eyes and gave an ear splitting grin across her face. She had never thought of such a way before. It would be fun to try out if she could get Naruto to do it for her.

"**Kit, you're ingenious. I would never have thought of that way. Well I honor my part of the agreement. So you're going to try and get and get nine tails of chakra right?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto blushed with embarrassment. Kyuubi grinned at her container's attitude since she knew just how to irk him when she wanted to. Naruto watched Kyuubi snicker and he wondered what she was planning and he was sure that he would come to regret it.

"That's right Kyuubi-chan so what must I do to get all of your chakra?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi adopted a thinking pose. Naruto calmly waited for her reply, but each second that she took made his heart beat a little faster until she turned back to him.

"**Well it's a simple thing I want. If you want all of my chakra then I want to synchronize my chakra with yours," **Kyuubi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her request so the redhead decided to explain what she meant.

"**Your chakra coils are already adapted to accepting small amounts of my chakra and if you suddenly took all of my chakra then the likely result would be that you'd die, but with what I have planned then we can manage the chakra together. It's more of an insurance than anything else," **Kyuubi said and Naruto reluctantly nodded. He'd really like to not die and he could tell that Kyuubi wouldn't like to die either.

"Well alright then. So what do we do?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi blushed for a second. She averted her gaze from the blonde making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"**I-It might be better if I just did it now. You'll be shocked, but try not to read too much into it," **Kyuubi said and Naruto slowly nodded. The redhead sighed and tried to collect herself for a second. She gulped and shook for a second. She knew it was necessary, but this would've been the first time she did this.

"Kyuubi-chan if you're nervous then I'll do it if you can't," Naruto said and Kyuubi blushed a bit more.

"**No I'm fine, just give me a minute. I've never done this before so it's new to me," **Kyuubi said as Naruto waited for whatever she was preparing herself for. Kyuubi turned to Naruto and grabbed his shoulders surprising the blonde. She quickly smashed her lips to Naruto's as the blonde widened his eyes. Kyuubi pulled Naruto close to her as brought her arms around the blonde. This was her first kiss and it was a weird experience. She could feel Naruto's soft lips while she and Naruto exchanged chakra into each other' body systems.

Naruto seemed entranced by the kiss. He also feared for his life if he told Yugito this, but he had a moment of weakness where he had to admit that Kyuubi' lips were very soft and quite tasty maybe?

When Kyuubi released her lips from Naruto the blonde immediately got up and touched his lips while he pointed his finger at Kyuubi who was still blushing.

"Y-Y-You j-just kissed me!" Naruto said and Kyuubi scratched her cheek.

"**I****t was the only way to synchronize your chakra with mine. And not act like you hated it cause I know you didn't," **Kyuubi said and Naruto slumped to the floor.

"Yugi-chan's gonna kill me. I just know it. I'm so dead," Naruto said while Kyuubi patted his shoulder.

"**Please it's not like it meant anything to me or you. It's all in the interest of training. Now that the terms are done you can go about with what you want," **Kyuubi said forcing Naruto out of the mindscape while the blonde continued to blush. Naruto left Kyuubi in the field while she looked up at the sky that Naruto made for her.

"_**Well it might have meant something to me," **_Kyuubi thought as she sat in the mindscape before she wondered what she could do to pass the time.

**With Naruto**

The blonde opened his eyes and groaned as the light of the day made things bright for him. Yugito and Bee watched their friend wake up and and smiled. They saw he had a blush on his face almost the entire time which made Yugito wonder what Naruto and Kyuubi talked about in his mindscape.

"So Naruto-kun did you and Kyuubi negotiate?" Yugito asked and Naruto blushed with a quick nod. Bee and Yugito raised an eyebrow, but Naruto's guilt caught up with him. It wasn't in him to keep things secret especially from his girlfriend.

"Well Yugito-chan we did negotiate, but Kyuubi said we should synchronize our chakra and she...kissed me," Naruto said making Bee and Yugito widen their eyes, but Naruto was more focused on Yugito at the moment. The Nibi jinchuuriki fell silent for a few minutes and contemplated her boyfriend's words. Naruto gulped and hoped he hadn't upset his girlfriend, but he would just as quickly apologize for it if he did. It was then that the blonde was confused when he saw Yugito smile.

"So how was it?" Yugito asked and Naruto gulped again. He could feel the boat getting tense and slowly backed away.

"Kyuubi-chan said it was all for the training. I swear it was nothing!" Naruto said and Yugito calmed down. She sighed and gently smiled.

"It meant nothing to you?" Yugito asked and Naruto nodded fast. He left no room to even think about about it and even though Naruto didn't know it Kyuubi frowned slightly, but maybe that was to be expected.

Yugito merely smiled and walked away simply without a word as she came up to her door and turned back to Naruto.

"Well that's good. I'll let it go for the interest of training, but if you did enjoy it...I would've killed you," Yugito said as she closed the door. Naruto sighed as he felt his life flash before his eyes at that moment and grinned while Bee tapped his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it lil nine. Yugi-chan's an old softy. Just keep it right and you'll stay frosty," Bee said and while Naruto didn't know what that meant, he just nodded and went with it.

"So are we going to continue training now?" Naruto asked and Bee nodded. He figured Yugito would be back later so he took over Naruto's training for the time being.

_**Two Days Later**_

Naruto was currently channeling Kyuubi's chakra through his body. C and the three jinchuuriki had been on the water for the past two days while Bee and Yugito trained Naruto in how to control his bijuu chakra. Yugito and Naruto were a lot better and seemed that the event that happened yesterday was put behind them. Naruto had greatly improved in his control since Bee and Yugito told him that channeling Kyuubi's chakra was more of a mental thing that physical so they had plenty of time to work on it.

"Alright everyone we'll be coming up to the island soon. I think we should prepare to disembark," C said to them. All three jinchuuriki nodded in agreement with him as they continued to sit on the deck of the ship.

"Alright Naru-kun try it again," Yugito said and Naruto nodded. He and Kyuubi had been a little tense with each other since that last time, but they worked together. Naruto could tell Kyuubi was upset with something, but he never knew what. He figured he would have a talk with her at some point to figure out what was wrong.

Meanwhile, red chakra enveloped Naruto's body and the blonde was soon covered in a chakra coat with two tails. He breathed easily while Kyuubi did her part and tried to hold back the negative feelings that came with the chakra. Bee and Yugito had told Naruto that now that he and Kyuubi had negotiated the terms of chakra use then the real process could begin which involved Naruto taking Kyuubi's chakra without it consuming him with its negative emotions. They told him to wait for that till they made it to the island to begin. So in that time, Naruto decided to work with his chakra to get a feel for it. Bee and Yugito warned Naruto that going past the fourth tail would be dangerous so the blonde was to only go to three. Of course Naruto used his kage bunshins to help and the control of getting three tails was becoming much easier.

Soon after a few minutes of concentrating, Naruto managed to get a third tail on his chakra coat and opened his eyes.

"Alright, Kyuubi-chan and I managed to get the third tail. Kyuubi-chan said that keeping back the negative emotions is tough, but nothing she can't handle," Naruto said making Yugito and Bee nod at him.

"Alright, we've been doing this all day and we'll be at the island by nighttime so let's get some rest while we can,"Yugito said making Naruto and Bee nod with her. All three had gone to bed, but Naruto couldn't sleep. He had felt that even if Yugito said she was alright he could feel that she wasn't.

"I should still go apologize. She is my girlfriend after all," Naruto said as he got to his feet and walked along the deck of the ship. What the blonde didn't expect was to see Yugito outside also with the moon in the sky shining down over her body.

Yugito hadn't noticed Naruto's presence on the deck of the ship and continued to look out at the water while she talked with her bijuu.

"**Oh come on Kitten it was just a kiss. Hell it might have been less than that to them. It was just a chakra transfer. It's not like Kyuubi broke down and had sex with the boy. Hell we did it too since it was the fastest way to synchronize our chakra so why are you so depressed?" **Nibi asked and Yugito sighed while she looked up at the moon.

"Sheesh don't remind me of that incident. I still try to forget about it," Yugito said, but then Nibi rolled her eyes.

"**Hey I never imagined that my first kiss would be with a girl either. At least Kyuubi got hers with a guy," **Nibi said grumbling about how lucky Kyuubi was to kiss a guy while Yugito chuckled. She in truth didn't know why either. She probably felt just jealous though she wasn't sure why.

"Is that why you want my Naru-kun? Because he's a simple guy?" Yugito asked while Nibi scoffed.

"**I'm not that shallow if I am at all. Naruto-kun is a good guy to have. Heck I'd take him if he wasn't already yours, but first I'd have to get out of here," **Nibi said and Yugito chuckled. She folded her arms and sat down on the deck to get herself free from the cold air. It shocked her when she felt a jacket drape over her body giving her a little warmth. Yugito turned to see Naruto sit next to her and smile. The Nibi jinchuuriki wrapped the jacket around herself and smiled.

"Still mad at me?" Naruto asked and Yugito chuckled while nuzzling into the jacket.

"I wouldn't say I was mad. More or less I was jealous. I don't know why," Yugito said and Naruto scooted a little close to her.

"Why do you have to be jealous?" Naruto asked and Yugito blushed before averting her gaze from her boyfriend, but Naruto wasn't about to let her completely do that.

"Well I guess it's because ummm it's kind of stupid," Yugito said which got Naruto, Nibi and a now awake Kyuubi even more interested.

"So what is it Yugi-hime? I don't want you mad at me," Naruto said and Yugito sighed.

"Did you really feel nothing in that kiss?" Yugito asked and Naruto thought it over. Thinking back he might have felt something in it. He was guilty of the fact that while shock did surprise him he never felt so much shock to push Kyuubi off him at the time.

"Honestly? I don't want to get hit, but I think I did Yugi-hime. It was sudden, but I think while Kyuubi-chan did it I could feel just a bit of desperation in it," Naruto said making Nibi and Yugito widen heir eyes. Kyuubi gasped when she heard that. She was desperate? No way, not her. Kyuubi was never one for desperation.

"**Wow never in my life would I ever hear of Kyuubi being desperate. She must really like this guy," **Nibi said and Yugito narrowed her eyes. She sighed and brushed a hand through her hair. Now she felt like the bad person for being like that. It did amaze her that Kyuubi could be jealous of someone else and while she thought that Kyuubi was thinking over everything. She really never wanted to be with anyone, but maybe she was desperate for something, but as far she knew she wasn't sure what it was.

"_Naruto-kun's mine. Why should I share him? But Kyuubi likes him too and its not fair that she probably won't get to be happy also, but why does it have to be Naruto-kun?" _Yugito thought and Nibi grinned.

"**Well no one is saying that you have to share him, but I just think that if you do then it might be a less than stressful situation in the future. Besides just like us, Kyuubi's a woman too. Maybe she just wants some comfort and since Naruto is the only one she can talk to then she's fond of him," **Nibi said and Yugito sighed. She turned to Naruto and grabbed his shoulders. The blonde was surprised by the actions, but Yugito didn't have the time for him to get over it.

"Alright Kyuubi listen to me. I know Naruto-kun tore off most of the seal that allows you to hear what we're saying. Now then I don't like that you kissed my boyfriend, but I don't want anyone to be unhappy so I'm new to this, but I can share Naruto-kun if you want," Yugito said gritting her teeth through the share part of that talk. Naruto, Nibi and Kyuubi widened their eyes. Nibi on the part that her container actually went through with that. Naruto on the fact that Kyuubi had some feelings for him and that his girlfriend was willing to have him be with Kyuubi also to make her happy and Kyuubi on he fact that Yugito just allowed a sharing of Naruto with her. Everyone was silent so Yugito sighed.

"But I'm the main woman in Naruto-kun's life. He's mine and I'm allowing us to share him. I don't really like it, but I'll deal with it," Yugito said as she calmly kissed the shocked blonde. It didn't last long as Yugito separated and left the scene with a smile on her face leaving Naruto on the deck.

"**Well that's all nice and good, but how am I supposed to say anything to him when he refuses to move? I think he's in shock," **Kyuubi said with a chuckle. This was definitely a turn of events that she didn't see coming. Not that she really minded it in the least. She rather welcomed it in fact.

"**Oi Naruto-kun are you alright?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto blinked he looked out at the sea and got to his feet.

"_Well Kyuubi-chan we're going to have all night to talk this over when I go to sleep," _Naruto said and Kyuubi chuckled. The blonde returned back to his room and just like he said they talked all that night about Kyuubi and her feelings for the blonde which was awkward for them both, but they did talk it out and both consented to the fact that if Yugito was alright with it then they would explore the possibilities of the small feelings they had.

_**Next Morning**_

By the time everyone woke up, the boat was already at the island. Naruto looked at it in awe. It really was moving. It was a moving island just like Yugito and Bee said it was.

"It's really moving. Yugi-hime, Bee-sensei it's really moving," Naruto said making the two older jinchuuriki chuckle.

"That's correct little nine. Now let's get moving since it's your time to shine," Bee said and everyone jumped onto the island.

'Stay close to us Naruto-kun. Some of the animals on this island are quite a handful. Bee is the only one to have beaten them all. I've beaten a few, but there are still ones that I can't handle. You won't be facing them now though. Right now were are going to take you to a waterfall," Yugito said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I thought you were going to teach me and Kyuubi-chan how to become partners," Naruto said and Yugito nodded.

"Ey yo lil nine don't be fussin'. This is only the first step so you'd better stop or I'll be cussin' Yeah!" Bee said and Naruto merely nodded and followed them. As they reached the waterfall, Naruto saw a small little sitting area in the center of it and narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto-kun this is the Waterfall of Truth. Bee took me here once to help me control Nibi. This waterfall will show you your true self. Before you and Kyuubi can be partners you need to let go of your hatred," Yugito said and Naruto narrowed his eyes again before turning back to Yugito.

"But I'm not feeling any hatred," Naruto said and Yugito sighed.

"Yes you do Naruto-kun. Hatred exists in you even if you don't feel it. Bee is the only one to have passed this. I attempted it, but my hatred at the time was too much and I couldn't take it so after the first time I gave up, but I've learned to deal with it better than anyone. Why don't you try it Naruto-kun? We'll see how far you can get," Yugito told him. Naruto nodded and jumped on the tiny island in the pond and turned to the three behind him

"So I just mediate here?" Naruto asked and Bee nodded.

"That's right lil nine. Overcome da' hate and I know you will be the jinchuuriki dat can defy fate," Bee said and Naruto wondered what he meant by that, but he merely nodded and sat down.

"It will be an experience for him won't it Bee?" Yugito asked and Bee nodded.

"That's right Yugi-chan, but we must trust him lest we bust him," Bee said and Yugito nodded while Naruto closed his eyes.

"**Naruto-kun be careful," **Kyuubi told him before the blonde's thoughts were completely sealed.

Naruto stayed in his meditative pose for a few seconds before he opened his eyes. He saw the water running before he heard a voice.

"**You think you really care about Konoha or Kyuubi?"**

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stood to his feet. He saw a figure come from the water and widened his eyes. The fourteen year old blonde saw himself in the water only instead of the clear blue that his eyes should have held Naruto saw black around the clone's eyes and his eyes were red inside.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked and the clone chuckled at him before adopting a thinking pose.

"**Let's me see same hair, same clothes, and same swords. I'm you genius or more precise I'm the hatred in your heart. Tell me something, you hated it right? When they all started to be nice to you when they found out that you were the Yondaime's son. For all your life they saw you as nothing, but a damn nuisance to be abused at their leisure. Tell me, you wanted to kill them didn't you? You wanted show them how much stronger you were than the last time they saw you right?" **The clone asked and Naruto looked down at the ground. He was slightly angry to be back in Konoha during those times.

"You've got it all wrong," The blonde said, but the evil clone chuckled at him before walking and coming right up to Naruto's face.

"**I'm you and you know your thoughts. I know your thoughts also. You know I'm right. When our Jiji came to visit us you really didn't want to see him did you? He wasn't there for us. Even his shinobi who he had protect us did a half-assed job of it," **The clone said and Naruto charged at him. The clone chuckled at him and Naruto let out a punch, but the clone easily dodged it. Naruto gritted his teeth to silence the clone.

"**I know all your moves," **The clone said as Naruto drew one of his swords and the clone did the same. They both clashed against each other as the spark from their swords blazed over the water. Naruto narrowed his eyes while the clone grinned. This was going to be a long fight.

Bee and Yugito watched Naruto tense and then settle down several times in a row and it unnerved the two of them slightly.

"Is he alright Bee?" Yugito asked and Bee wasn't sure how to answer that at the moment. C had left to get prepare the rooms for everyone and said he would meet with Bee's friend, Motoi.

"Let's just wait an see. We will trust him and see how awesome he can be," Bee said and Yugito merely nodded. She was only concerned since she hadn't gotten over her hatred when she was younger. At the time she never felt like forgiving anything so she made it that much complicated for herself. She knew that if she didn't want her hatred to take over then she would need to do this test again some time.

Meanwhile Naruto was huffing as he wiped his brow while the clone didn't seem the least bit tired of him.

"**You don't want to accept it do you? Hmph you may have a girlfriend, but you need to wake up. You hate Konoha and what's the deal with Kyuubi. It's the main problem, but no you wanted to make it your little side girlfriend also. You're pathetic," **The clone said and Naruto widened his eyes. He gritted his teeth forced his mind to think of something else. The evil clone began to fade and along with it was the smile it had on its face.

"**You'll be back. Count on it. Cause if you don't want to lose yourself then I'll take over and you won't begin to recognize yourself," **The clone said as it vanished.

Bee and Yugito watched as Naruto opened his eyes and huffed while the sweat rolled off his face. They quickly dashed toward his side and patted him on the shoulder.

"How'd it go?" Bee asked and Naruto gazed at the ground.

"Bee-sensei that wasn't right. He knew everything I knew. He even copied my Hiraishin, my rasengan, even my kenjutsu. Who is that guy?" Naruto asked and Bee sighed.

"That's the evil you lil nine. You must beat him, but not now. You can only come here once a day. It's a damn shame, but we won't get to teach you how to completely control Kyuubi since we wasted too much time getting here. In two or three days you will have to go so for now we'll come back tomorrow," Bee said and Naruto nodded. The three jinchuuriki walked away while Naruto looked back for a second as he stared at the water. Yugito grabbed his shoulder and pulled Naruto along as they walked back to a little hut.

_**Island House**_

Naruto, Bee, and Yugito came up the the island house and opened the door. Inside was a man who fist bumped Bee as the two smiled at each other.

"Hey Motoi how you been?" Bee asked and Motoi chuckled at him while inviting everyone inside.

"I've been good Bee. Who is this?" Motoi asked staring at Naruto. Yugito and Bee grinned while Naruto introduced himself to Motoi.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze it's nice to meet you," Naruto said and Motoi nodded.

Everyone had pretty much spent the rest of the day training and teaching Naruto to control his jinchuuriki powers which weren't having that much luck since Naruto had gone on a small rampage when he tried to use his fourth tail. It was with everyone's assumption that Naruto could only did that much for now. Not to mention that he still had too much hatred so until the blonde dealt with that their wasn't much anyone could do.

"Bee-sensei how dod you do it?" Naruto asked taking a sip of water as he stood near the edge of the island. He looked to be depressed while Bee turned to him.

"What are you talkin' about lil nine?" Bee asked and Naruto softly sighed.

"How did you deal with your hatred?" Naruto asked and Bee looked out into the ocean. They had only been there for two days and they had to leave in four while Naruto hadn't come any closer to dealing with his hatred. That really didn't leave much time for anything, but everyone was really in a hurry.

"Ey lil nine raise your head before your hatred puts you to bed. There is no easy way to deal with da hatred in da heart, but you got to deal n' accept. Only then will you hit that hatred like a dart," Bee said and Naruto seemed more confused than before, but he felt like maybe he could understand what Bee was saying.

"Tell me lil nine, what do you do you want to protect?" Bee asked grinning like mad and Naruto turned to him in confusion.

"What do you mean Bee-sensei?" Naruto asked and Bee smiled as he looked up at the sky.

"People call jinchuuriki monsters and the such, but when you talk with them dey is alright folks. People fear what dey don't understand. They fear da power dat a jinchuuriki has. Listen to dis lil nine and bijuu is a power that is amazing to us, but the real power is to rise above da hatred and shine like I know my bro can," Nee said holding out his fist. Naruto grinned and bumped it with his own.

"I want to protect Kumo Bee-sensei. I want to protect the village, Yugi-hime, You, Kyuubi-chan, Nibi-chan and Hachibi-san. I want to protect Samui-neechan, Karui-oneechan, Omoi, Mabui-oneechan, A-jiji, C-san, and Darui-san. I want to protect everyone," Naruto said and Bee nodded. The two jinchuuriki got up and walked over to the Falls of Truth.

It took a bit of walking, but they made it with Bee, C, Motoi, and Yugito watching him like always. Naruto jumped on top of the island and turned back to Bee who gave him a thumbs up. Naruto nodded and sat down in a meditative pose. He breathed easily before he heard some words.

"**I know it doesn't account for everything, but I'm sorry Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said and Naruto gently smiled as he let his mind wander. He opened his eyes and glared at his evil clone that gave a smirk. It then got into a offensive taijutsu stance.

"**So are you going to try to fight me again?" **The clone said and Naruto stood to his feet. He chuckled for a bit which made the evil blonde raise an eyebrow. Naruto gave a cheeky grin and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I guess you were right dattebayo. I hated it. I admit that I hated Konoha for how they treated me. I hated Kyuubi-chan for making my life like this, but it's alright now. You don't have to be angry anymore," Naruto said making the clone narrow his eyes.

"**What are you talking about? You haven't gotten over your hated. You think that admitting it will make me go away. I've been alone for six years. Frankly the only good thing that happened was that we got kidnapped and were taken to Kumo. How cane you simply admit that you know you hated them and expect any type of good result?" **The clone asked and Naruto was quite impressed with the way it spoke, but he could admire that later. The young blonde kept up his grin and closed his eyes.

"A few minutes ago Bee-sensei told me something. He said that finding people to protect is the best reason I could ever have for getting stronger and I trust him. Yeah I sucked up to it all. I held the pain I had from Konoha inside and tried to ignore it. When Kyuubi-chan spoke to me for the first time I wanted to tell her off and hate her, but now it's all different. I know Konoha's not the same there are good people there. Ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-san, Ayame-chan, Teuchi-ojisan and even the other genin there. I made plenty of great memories there. And while it's new to me I've come to like Kyuubi-chan's company. She's more fun to be around and understands me sometimes more than I do. Don't call her an 'it'. Kyuubi-chan is Kyuubi-chan and I realize it's not her fault. Hehe Karui-oneechan always did say that Mabui-oneechan made me a stickler when it came to my vocabulary dattebayo. It's embarrassing like this," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"**It all won't matter! They will still hate you! You won't be accepted by them. You'll always be the demon who destroyed the village. You can't change anything!" **The clone said as he charged at Naruto. The blonde glared his dark half and smiled. As the distance between them lessened Naruto quickly grabbed the clone into a hug and smiled.

"Thank you. I'll get stronger and I'll protect all those important to me. I promise so vanish for me dattebayo. It's not just the promise of a fourteen year old chunin. No this is the promise of Kumo's Godaime Raikage," Naruto said and the clone widened its eyes. Naruto let go of the clone and the clone smiled at him.

"**Fine then. Protect them all. I can see I'm not needed. Kyuubi-chan's a real hottie isn't she?" **Dark Naruto asked and the real Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah and so is Yugi-hime," Naruto said and the clone nodded as it faded into nothingness. Naruto smiled brightly and clenched his fist.

"I'll become Raikage and I'll protect everyone with my power," Naruto said as he opened his eyes. He winced at the light and turned back to everyone else. Yugito, Bee and other were tense before Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up. Everyone grinned and Yugito hugged her boyfriend.

"You did it Naru-kun. Nice work," Yugito said and Naruto nodded. Bee chuckled as did C and Motoi.

"That's the way a jinchuuriki handles it. Lil nine knows how to be the tightest fit," Bee said and everyone agreed even if they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Alright Lil nine that was good. Now then follow me and I'll take you to the next step. Your connection to Kyuubi should be even higher than it already is. Now follow me," Bee said going behind the waterfall. Naruto and Yugito raised their eyebrows and followed him inside along with C and Motoi.

"This is the jinchuuriki temple lil nine. This is were your awesome sensei mastered da Hachibi's chakra and become da best dat wrecked Kumo's gates," Bee said and the young blonde looked around the room as he saw pictures of the Hachibi and Nibi. Naruto narrowed his eyes before they came up to a small statue with it's mouth open.

"Stick yo' head inside here brat. This statue was designed to kill you instantly if there was any hatred within your soul," Bee said and Naruto gulped. It made C, Motoi and Bee chuckle at the thought of it, but Naruto then realized something.

"So that's why you had me do that waterfall thing first," Naruto said and Bee nodded.

"So go on Lil nine stick da' head in the hole and hope you don't killed," Bee said and Naruto gulped. He stuck his head inside and waited for a few seconds. Soon there was a few clicks and Naruto popped out.

"Well that was easy," Naruto said and Bee nodded with him. Soon a room appeared behind him and everyone walked inside. It was a strange room if you could even call it a room at all. It was more of a multi-colored dimension of some kind.

"Wow I've never been here before," Yugito said and Bee nodded.

"Dis is were I trained and Naruto do you think you can take Kyuubi down?" Bee asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean can I take Kyuubi-chan down?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi wanted to know that also. Even Nibi and Yugito were curious also, but Bee clarified.

"Lil nine a bijuu is basically a massive ball of negative chakra given a form. Now dat you and Kyuubi have negotiated the terms of your chakra it's time that you took possession of it. Trust me when I say that you have to fight Kyuubi for it. While she might willingly hand it over to you mentally, physically she won't listen and you'll have to fight her for it. It's a certain type of ritual if you can call it that. I had to fight Hachibi and Yugi-chan had to fight Nibi-chan. Both our bijuu liked us at the time, but they still fought anyway. So do you think you can take on Kyuubi-chan right now?" Bee asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He immediately shook his head in a negative.

"No, I know Kyuubi-chan and she won't go down that easily besides I'm too young for this power so I'll wait. Kyuubi-chan and I will fight one day, but I'm nowhere strong enough to beat her now both she and I know that," Naruto said making Kyuubi be impressed with him.

"_**Most people would drop at the chance to fight me for my chakra. Naruto-kun I promise to make our fight the best we've both ever had," **_Kyuubi said as she cracked her knuckles and immediately got to work on the mindscape for whenever Naruto was ready to fight her.

While Kyuubi was doing that, Bee and Yugito smiled at Naruto as they ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Good job lil nine. You made the right choice. Yugi-chan and I knew you couldn't beat Kyuubi-chan right now and decided to wait. Say you don't have a summoning contract do you?" Bee asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What's a summoning contract?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi snapped her finger.

"_**That's what I forgot! I knew I wanted to give him something," **_Kyuubi thought while Yugito explained.

"A contract is sort of an agreement between you and animals. There are many contracts in the world. Jinchuuriki more or less have their contracts based on their bijuu. I have a contract with the Cats. Bee is sort of a special case since he has two contracts with the Bulls and Octopuses. Now then Kyuubi should give you a contract with the foxes," Yugito said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"She never told me about-,"

"**Sorry about that. It slipped my mind," **Kyuubi said apologizing to Naruto for her little accident making Naruto sigh. The fox woman allowed chakra leak out of Naruto's body for a bit and immediately a poof came and a scroll popped into the blonde's hand.

"Well it seems that Kyuubi's gonna hand you the contract for the Foxes," Yugito said and Naruto nodded. He unfurled it and noticed that no one had signed it before while Kyuubi smirked.

"_**Sign it Naruto-kun. I'm sure the foxes will love you," **_Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. He bit his thumb as he was instructed by Bee and Yugito. Naruto traced his name on the paper and a glow appeared then disappeared.

"Alright Naruto-kun go through the summoning jutsu handsigns and push as much chakra as you want into it," Yugito said and Naruto nodded. The blonde bit his thumb and went through the handsigns which took another two hours to learn before he slammed the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as a poof of some came around and then dissipated. Everyone looked and saw a small crimson fox scratching its ear before looking directly at Naruto.

It stretched for a bit before running at the blonde as it ran up his arm and rested itself on his head.

"**Greeting summoner-san. I'm Fuku of the foxes. It seems you have our contract how is that?" **She asked while resting in Naruto's hair which made the blonde chuckle.

"Well Kyuubi-chan told me to sign with you guys and no summoner-san. I'm Naruto that's all," The blonde said and fox chuckled while her tail wagged around.

"**Well Kyuubi-sama, how nice. If she's recommended you then we can't complain. The foxes are at your command Naruto-sama," **The fox said then vanished quickly leaving everyone in the room.

"Well that was interesting," Naruto said and everyone nodded with him.

"I guess we're going back now? Naruto asked making Bee and Yugito nod.

"Well Naruto-kun you're going back by yourself. I'm gonna stay here and settle a little matter that I should've done," Yugito said and Naruto merely nodded with her.

"Alright I'm gonna go. I'll see you in three months Yugi-hime. Bye Bee-sensei. I'll see you soon C," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded and the blonde closed his eyes. He grinned as he pinpointed the seal he placed on Yugito's house and smiled.

"I'll see you soon Yugi-hime," Naruto said vanishing in the Hiraishin leaving everyone else in the room. Meanwhile Yugito walked over to the door and grinned.

"Bee, I think it's time I gave it another go. If I can I'd like to settle it this time. Nibi and I are much better now and I know I can have a better connection with her than I already have," Yugito said walking towards the waterfall. She sat down and closed her eyes as she smiled.

"_I won't fall behind Naruto-kun. I know I can improve also. I won't let him surpass me," _Yugito said in thought as her Dark clone came from the waterfall.

"_I can do it too," _Yugito thought as she confronted her clone after a number of years.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto instantly appeared in front of their house and dropped to the floor. It took quite a bit of chakra to get there.

"I might never attempt that again," Naruto said opening the door to his house and the blonde walked inside. It felt so lonely and depressing since he didn't have his girlfriend with him.

"**Ahem," **Kyuubi coughed and Naruto chuckled. Okay he didn't have one of his two girlfriends with him.

**That's better," **Kyuubi said with a playful grin while she silently worked away at the place of choice for their fight which wouldn't be for a few good years, but she could wait it out.

Meanwhile, Naruto was packing up all the stuff he would need for his trip for the three months of nonstop missions. He, Karui, Omoi, and Samui would be out around the world for who knows how long.

"**You know Naruto-kun since you're don't have that much evil in your heart. I strangely feel more calm now. I wonder why that is," **Kyuubi said and Naruto didn't know how to answer that for her as he packed and sealed things into his scrolls and he placed those scrolls into his backpack.

"I don't know why Kyuubi-chan, but I certainly feel much better. It's a shame I couldn't take your chakra. I'd make a killer shinobi," Naruto said while Kyuubi scoffed.

"**As if you could beat me right now. I do have my pride to look after. No way in hell were you beating me," **Kyuubi said while Naruto chuckled at her.

"That's what you think," Naruto told her and Kyuubi rolled her eyes.

"**Look kit you wanna come in here right now and fight me?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto thought that over. He then grew silent while Kyuubi grinned in accomplishment.

"**I didn't think so," **She replied while Naruto grumbled. It was getting late into the night, but he managed to get everything done and laid in his bed. The blonde sighed as he missed the slight warmth of his girlfriend.

"**Aww should I warm you up Naru-kun?" **Kyuubi asked and the blonde chuckled.

"Since when did you become such a perv," Naruto asked and Kyuubi grumbled at him before getting silent making Naruto chuckle before the sleep claimed him also.

_**Three Days Later**_

Naruto, Omoi, Samui and Karui stood before the Raikage and Mabui. A gave Samui the list of missions and sighed.

"I wish you four the best and I know you'll do your best. I'm sorry for this sudden leave, but I know you can handle it," A said making the four chunin nod. Samui rolled up the scrolls and they all bowed.

"We are honored to accept these requests Raikage-sama," Samui said to A. The Raikage nodded and they were all about to leave before Naruto stopped.

"Keep that seat warm for me A-Jiji," Naruto said making A grumble at him while Mabui giggled a little at her little brother's attitude. It never changed at all.

"Get outta here brat," A said and everyone left the room.

_**With Team Samui**_

"Alright Samui-oneechan what mission do we have first?" Naruto asked and Samui took out the scroll as they headed for the Gates of Kumo. Karui and Omoi paid special attention while Samui cleared her throat.

"Well it says that the first mission was given to us by Konoha or rather Konoha's toad Sage Jiraiya-sama," Samui said and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"What does he want?" Omoi asked with a yawn. Naruto asked for the scroll and Samui easily gave it to him while the blonde read it.

"It says that we're to help him search for some woman called Tsunade Senju," Naruto said and Karui widened her eyes.

"Tsunade Senju? As in the only female sannin, greatest medical woman alive Tsunade Senju?" Karui asked and Naruto nodded.

"So what are we waiting for?" Omoi asked and Naruto furled up the scroll before handing it back over to Samui. Everyone on the team nodded.

"Well let's say our goodbyes for now everyone. We won't be back here for some time," Samui said and everyone waited a minute for silence. After that they immediately shot through the gates and made their way to the meet up point with Jiraiya. They wouldn't be back for quite a while, but Kumo would still learn of the four chunin and their accomplishments.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Sorry for this slow update again. It won't be that long. I got distracted by my new story and didn't update this one. Sorry again. Also the reason I didn't have Naruto fight Kyuubi is because he isn't ready yet. I want him stronger also it would completely throw off my fic if Naruto got the tailed beast mode already. He'd be too strong for anyone and I didn't want that. Later.<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**With Yugito**_

Yugito smiled as she stood before Nibi, her friend. She had just recently taken out her evil side and felt much better for it. Now she just had to fight Nibi for that more powerful connection she wanted with Nibi. She knew she could already control Nibi and her chakra, but a better connection to each other might be good for them both.

"Alright Nibi-chan are you ready to see how much I've learned?" Yugito asked and Nibi smirked as she was released from her cage. The female bijuu walked out and grinned like mad at her container.

"**Don't think I"m going easy on you just because I'm your friend,"** Nibi said and Yugito nodded knowing exactly how this was going to go down.

"Then bring it Nibi," Yugito said while her real body was sitting in a meditative pose with Bee, C, and Motoi watching her.

_**With Team Samui**_

Naruto and the others were currently resting in a field no far from the place where they were supposed to meet up with Jiraiya. They were all talking about what they had been up to around the week that they didn't see each other. No one had anything real exciting to talk about, but Naruto. Everyone was shocked when they heard what he did over on the island. It sounded so unreal, but they all trusted Naruto so if it happened to him then it really did happen. Besides, in the shinobi world there are a lot of strange things.

Team Samui's break lasted for about another half an hour before they all packed up their things and started to move out. They were at the edge of Shimo no Kuni and Yu no Kuni. Jiraiya said in the mission that he would be waiting for them between the border of Yu no Kuni and Hi no Kuni where there was a little town for small rest stops.

"You'd wonder why he couldn't get a Konoha shinobi to do this," Omoi said making the others nod in agreement with him, but they tried not to complain about it too much.

"Well it gets added to our mission record so let's not complain here. So Samui how long before we even get to the meeting point?" Karui asked turning everyone's attention to the blonde. Samui took out the map and read it over for a few seconds before closing it back.

"We're at least a day away from it. If we went without a break then we could get there by nighttime. Is that alright?" Samui asked and everyone agreed with their chunin leader not seeing any arguments.

"Cool," Samui said and everyone shot off for the meet up point deciding that having to get there in a hurry was the best way to go. So for the entire day they all ran trying to keep the energy they had and the amount of chakra they had intact. It wasn't often known or mentioned, but Team Samui's stamina when they were together was quite extraordinary. Maybe it was their youth or something like that, but they didn't seem to mind at all. In truth no one knew why they were rushing, but they just felt that this would be a good time waster.

_**Nighttime, Edge of Hi no Kuni**_

Team Samui sighed as finally made it to their destination. They weren't even all that fatigued, at least Naruto wasn't. Samui, Omoi and Karui were a little tired, but they quickly got over it. The four say a small town and started walking towards it. Naruto opted for them to get dinner and some drinks making the other three look at him.

"Do you think we have the time to go get something to eat Samui-neechan?" Naruto asked and Samui would've said no, but they made some pretty good time so she relented and nodded.

"I suppose we can eat. It's not like Jiraiya-sama has anything to do I guess," Samui said and everyone entered the town. It was small so it wasn't really registered on the official map, but it was still there nonetheless.

"Yay food! I'm starving," Karui said making Omoi roll his eyes at her.

"Yeah you might just eat the entire store out of its food," Omoi said getting a smack on the head from both Naruto and Karui at the same time while Samui shook her head.

"In any case I can pay for everyone so let's stop at that place," Naruto said pointing to a small little stand between two medium buildings.

"I suppose we can eat there," Omoi said the the four sat on the seats laid out for them. Soon a man came up while he was wiping his hands.

"What can I get for ya?" He asked and everyone looked at the menu. No one decided to be picky about what to eat so they all got the most delicious sounding thing on the menu.

"I want beef rice," Karui answered.

"I'll take a small drink. I'm not really hungry at the moment," Samui said shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess I'll just have what Karui's having," Omoi said having some beef rice also. Naruto looked at the menu with a slight smile on his face.

"I'll take a Katsudon, beef rice, and a medium sized miso ramen," Naruto said making everyone stare at him incredulously.

"You got it Gaki. Give me a minute," the man said and everyone waited for their food. It took about 20 to 30 minutes, but everyone got their food as their mouths drooled. Samui took her drink in her hands and simply savored the taste of it while the others ate their food.

"So where is this guy anyway? I mean how are we going to find him?" Omoi asked his team, but Samui and Karui had no answer to him him. Naruto however, simply grinned while he ate his food.

"It's simple Omoi. We're going to a hot spring," Naruto told him and everyone raised their eyebrows at their friend and little brother.

"Does this place even have a hot spring?" Karui asked and the man nodded.

"We sure do missy. It's not famous like the others, but it's very decent. Lots of men and women go there," The man stated and Naruto grinned. Oh yes, this would work out just fine for everyone.

Naruto paid the man for his team's food and everyone left with a better mood. They were still slightly tired, but Naruto dragged them all towards the hot springs for some reason. It really baffled the three as to why the blonde would want to go to a hot spring so much.

"Naruto we have to find Jiraiya-sama so why are we heading to the hot spring?" Omoi asked and Naruto gave an ear-splitting grin. He turned to his three confused teammates and chuckled.

"You're all about to learn something about Jiraiya-oji," Naruto said as they came up to the hot spring, but they didn't go inside rather they walked around it and before long they all heard giggling of some kind. Naruto sighed and pointed upwards with his finger. Karui, Omoi and Samui looked up and the sight of what they saw made them widen their eyes and sweatdrop at the same time.

"Hehehe oh yes this is good research right here. Naruto won't be here until tomorrow so I'll have some time. Oh look at the curves on that one," the famed Jiraiya said while Omoi, Samui and Karui felt their respect for the guy drop dramatically.

"_He's a pervert," _They all said and Naruto took out one of his swords. He might have been edgy with it, but Naruto could still use fuuton chakra to a moderate degree. He channeled chakra to one of his swords and smiled. He quickly slashed at the tree making fall as Jiraiya fell into the women's side of the hot spring. All the four could hear after that were the loud noises of women screaming and shouting while Jiraiya got the stuffing beat out of him.

After his beating Jiraiya walked out rubbing his face while he saw Naruto smiling while the others glared at him. The toad sage chuckled nervously while Karui stomped on the ground with her foot.

"We ran all the way here to save time, we're tired and you have the gaul to be a pervert? Is this a joke?" Karui asked and Jiraiya rolled his eyes at her.

"Show some respect little girl. I wouldn't expect you to understand the brave passions of the male heart" Jiraiya said while Karui dropped her jaw at the sheer audacity this guy had.

"Well in any case now that we've found you would you mind letting us get some rest before we look for Tsunade Senju?" Samui asked not really caring for the situation anymore. Jiraiya nodded and took them to the motel he was staying at while Omoi turned to him.

"So tell me, why do you need us to help you find this lady? Shouldn't this be Konoha's problem?" Omoi asked and Jiraiya chuckled as he grabbed Naruto into a small hug.

"Well for two reasons. One is that I wanted to see Naruto and wondered how he was doing. Two, is that Naruto needs to know about his last distant relative that I know," Jiraiya said and Naruto widened his eyes. He, Samui, Omoi and Karui turned to Jiraiya and the old sage nodded answering their unasked questioned.

"What do you mean my distant relative?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya chuckled. It seemed that everyone forgot their tiredness while Jiraiya explained.

"Well Naruto I don't know all the complete details as even some information is kept from me, but you know that the Uzumaki were a clan right?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto nodded. He knew that as Mabui had told him when he was a little younger.

"Yeah I know about that. What does that have to do with-,"

"Well you didn't know this and not much of Konoha knows it either, but the Shodaime had an Uzumaki for a wife. I think her name was Uzumaki Mito, your mother's mother. So you and Tsunade are related. I don't think she knows it either. Besides we have to find her so that she can assume the position of Hokage. Sarutobi-sensei stepped down so we need another one," Jiraiya said while everyone pointed.

"Why don't you do it?" They asked and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. He suddenly laughed and held his stomach in his hands while everyone wondered if they said something funny.

"No way am I staying behind a desk all the time. I have to explore," Jiraiya said while everyone sighed

"So you're just looking for her just so you don't wanna own up to your responsibilities? Not cool," Samui said shaking her head while the others silently nodded agreeing with their leader's words.

"It's not like that. Give me some credit. I have a spy network to run," Jiraiya said to them while Karui shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not give the job over to the most capable jonin? I think they might do well for your spy network," Karui suggested and Jiraiya scoffed.

"Are you insane? I don't have the time to show some random jonin how to manage a spy network besides no one manages one better than me," Jiraiya told them, but Omoi only cross his arms over the other.

"You really need to give the job to someone younger, maybe like that guy with the grey-ish hair. What was his name? Kakashi-san right?" Omoi asked and Naruto nodded. Jiraiya looked at them all incredulously. How could they be so nonchalant about such things. Granted Jiraiya knew about Kakashi's potential in lots of things as a shinobi and it really sounded like a good idea.

"Sigh, alright let's say I did have Kakashi run the spy network he's also a jonin-sensei to three other kids. Who would teach them?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto instantly smiled.

"That crazy snake lady. I think her name was Anko. She seems real good and she could teach them a lot especially that Sakura girl," Naruto said and Jiraiya hated it that they made so much sense.

"Besides that you're getting old Jiraiya-oji maybe you should be the Hokage and start acting like a real person," Naruto said and Jiraiya sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's late. Let's go to bed," Jiraiya said as he passed them all. Everyone looked at each other and nodded as they followed him to the motel. No one had said anything that night as everyone slept quietly.

_**Back In Kumo**_

Two figures were currently on a mountain top looking down at the village. They stared at it impassively while one person turned to the other.

"You know it's a real surprise that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki would be here. I guess Konoha's lost its touch," the person said while the other simply didn't say anything.

"It hardly matters at the moment Kisame. We are here to get the Kyuubi jinchuuriki now let's go," the man said and the now revealed Kisame nodded in agreement with him.

"You got it Itachi-san," Kisame said as the two shunshined out of sight and into Kumo.

_**Next Morning**_

The sun was already high in the sky as the group of five continued to walk towards the town where Jiraiya had told them where Tsunade was likely. He had heard from a source that she was around and this might be their only chance to find her, but while they were doing that Jiraiya decided to find out how everyone was doing in the time he hadn't seen most of them, mostly Naruto.

"So you guys are staying out of the village for three months because of a long list of mission requests given to you?" Jiraiya asked and the four nodded.

"Yeah it seems a lot of clients asked for us specifically so we're going to be going down this list completing missions. It just shows how awesome we are dattebayo," Naruto said making Jiraiya chuckle with a nod. Other than the relative catching up, no one had anything to really say so most of the walk was done in silence and while everyone rested Team Samui would practice their skills and try to correct themselves in formations to which Jiraiya would offer his help with their training and the four were more than glad enough to take it since they could gain valuable experience from it.

The team had also tried to persuade Jiraiya to take the position of Hokage, but the old sage just wasn't ready to actually try it and he wouldn't be convinced either, but take away his perverse nature and Jiraiya was a great guy who could definitely lead the village if he wanted.

"How long are you guys going to keep this up?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto smirked as he patted the old man's shoulder.

"Until you go with it," Naruto said before he motioned for Jiraiya to lean to the side. Jiraiya did so and Naruto whispered in his ear.

"Just imagine all those laws you could create. You could peek in the hot springs and no one would be able to stop you since you can't hit the Hokage. Heck you could have the entire female shinobi force to yourself as Hokage," Naruto said and Jiraiya widened his eyes. If he could say anything about his godson it was that the blonde really knew how to make something interesting.

"_That's the best idea I've ever heard!" _Jiraiya yelled in thought while Naruto felt like he just hit the proverbial gold mine. Samui, Omoi and Karui watched the expression and could only wonder what the blonde had come up with.

"Naruto you make an outstanding argument," Jiraiya said and Naruto's face gleamed with delight.

"Well I try, but we'll talk about that later so where are we going?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya took out a map. It was a bit more updated that Samui's. It had the list of towns that weren't on Samui's map at the moment.

"Well alright we didn't have anything to talk about before so what should we talk about now?" Omoi asked and Naruto grinned.

"We'll play a small game. Who is the strongest shinobi in all the world?" Naruto asked and everyone wondered what type of game this was.

"Umm Otouto why are we playing this game?" Karui asked while everyone turned to him.

"Well traveling should be fun and I guess games are fun dattebayo. And Nee-chan if you have any other ideas on how to pass the time I'm open to it," Naruto said making Omoi chuckle at her while Samui had an amused grin on her face.

"Touche Otouto," Karui said and with that said everyone participated in the game while Jiraiya looked at the map.

"_She should be in Tanzaku town so we'll search there," _Jiraiya said as he watched the four play their little game to pass the time.

_**One hour later**_

Jiraiya and Team Samui were currently looking at Tanzaku town and smiled or rather they would have if Jiraiya wasn't looking at the rest of the team.

"I told you that the Yondaime of Konoha is the best!" Naruto yelled while Karui shook her head.

"You're just saying that because he's your father. The most powerful shinobi was the Sandaime Raikage," Karui returned while the two glared at each other. Samui and Omoi sighed at them. It was also embarrassing to say that they got into the game also for about twenty minutes when it started, but began to lose interest after a while.

"Look guys there both great shinobi. Does it matter who's the strongest?" Omoi asked while the two glared at him making Omoi gulp as he shrunk under their gazes.

"I don't wanna hear that from you mister 'I think the Sandaime Kazekage was a great person'," Karui said while Omoi rubbed the back of his head.

"Well he was a great person until he disappeared. Don't come at me for thinking that," Omoi said as he shrugged his shoulders. Karui huffed and turned to see Samui looking off in the distance.

"And Samui said our Yondaime Raikage. How nice is that?" Karui said and Samui just shrugged her shoulders not really caring, but she did find it all amusing even if she didn't show it.

"Are you four done?" Jiraiya asked and everyone nodded. The toad sage pointed to the town and smiled.

"Somewhere in there Tsunade lurking around. I want you all to find her," Jiraiya said before Naruto raised his head.

"What does she look like?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya slapped himself on the forehead for not telling them what she looked like and nodded.

"She's a blonde, has a diamond on her forehead. It's not hard to see her," The sage said and everyone nodded. They immediately paired off and let with Naruto and Samui going one way while Omoi and Karui went the other way. Jiraiya shunshined off to go and look by himself.

_**With Naruto and Samui**_

The two blondes were walking around the town for a little while and checked around the local stores and shops, but couldn't find any woman who looked like what Jiraiya had described to them.

"That's another shop that's a no-show Samui-nee. Anywhere else?" Naruto asked and Samui sighed while looking around as all people conversed with each other.

"Hmm maybe we should try some place else. Jiraiya said that she's also known to gamble and drink so we should check the bars and local gambling places around here alright little brother?" Samui asked and Naruto nodded in agreement with her. Seeing as they had a plan, Naruto and Samui checked all the local bars, but couldn't find her. To that end they decided to find all the local gambling joints.

This had gone on for half an hour making Naruto more than a little frustrated.

"Kuso where the hell is this lady?" Naruto asked and Samui patted his shoulder.

"It's alright little brother. We still have one more place to go to," Samui said and Naruto simply went with whatever she said as they searched the last place they figured she could be in.

Naruto and Samui walked into the gambling place and looked around they saw there were many people in the room. They looked around, but it wasn't hard to find her anymore.

"Tsunade-sama isn't that enough!" someone said drawing Naruto and Samui's attention to the noise.

"Aww but I'm just about to win," a blonde woman said and Naruto grinned like mad. He and Samui quickly approached the woman grabbing her attention.

"You're Tsunade Senju aren't you?" Naruto asked and the woman pointed to herself while the person who appeared behind her seemed to be her assistant or companion.

"That's me. What do you want brat? By the looks of things you two are Kumo nin. So what do you want?" She asked and Naruto sighed.

"Let me rest for a minute I was looking all over this crappy town for you," Naruto said to her and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you looking for me?" She asked before held up his hand.

"Samui-nee make sure she doesn't go anywhere," Naruto said vanishing in the Hiraishin making Tsunade and Shizune widen their eyes.

"T-That was t-the-," Tsunade started, but she wasn't able to finish her sentence while Samui gave an unnoticeable smirk. Leave it to Naruto to stun one of the Sannin with the Hiraishin.

Instantly, Naruto came back with Jiraiya and pointed towards Tsunade making the two Sannin gasp.

"I found her Ero-oji. Are you happy now?" Naruto asked making Jiraiya have complete shock written all over his face. Tsunade had the same as the two yelled.

"Tsunade!"

"Jiraiya!"

Shizune watched the interaction between the two as she slipped next to Samui and Naruto.

"Hi I'm Shizune Kato. Who are you?" Shizune asked holding out her hand while Naruto shook it and proceeded to introduce himself and Samui to the now revealed Shizune Kato.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and this Samui-oneechan," Naruto said making Shizune and Tsunade, who broke her shock from seeing Jiraiya, gasp like they almost couldn't breathe.

"You're Minato and Kushina's kid. Jiraiya, what's this all about and why is he wearing a Kumo headband?" Tsunade asked the toad sage and Jiraiya sighed. He knew Tsunade wasn't going to like this so he motioned for everyone to leave the casino and headed off to a quiet place.

While they walked the group also met up with Karui and Omoi who introduced themselves also. As soon as they were far enough away from too many people so they told Tsunade about what happened to Naruto and why he ended up in Kumo. Needles to say, Tsunade was extremely pissed off as she slammed the wall behind her making it crumble to the ground.

"Who...did...it?" Tsunade asked and Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders making Tsunade even more irate than she already was at the moment.

"We don't know. Sarutobi-sensei called off the search years ago. He was just happy that Naruto was alive," Jiraiya said and Tsunade nodded. She looked at the four chunin watching them talk before Tsunade turned back to Jiraiya.

"Well I guess this isn't a social call so what do you want?" Tsunade asked and Jiraiya scratched his cheek making everyone a little tense.

"Okay bottom line, Sarutobi-sensei is too old to assume the Hokage position so-,"

"Jiraiya-ojisan is going to do it," Naruto said making everyone gasp while Jiraiya froze with his mouth agape from what Naruto just told them. Tsunade seemed stunned at what she just heard.

"He's going to do it? Wow for some reason I thought it would be me," Tsunade said and Jiraiya snapped out of his frozen state before trying to smack Naruto on the head to which the blonde sidestepped each attempt.

"You damn brat I said I don't have the time to do the job," Jiraiya said and Naruto grinned before standing next to Tsunade.

"But you're the one who told us that you were looking for Tsunade to tell her the good news," Naruto said and Tsunade gazed at Jiraiya before smirking.

"I didn't think you had grown up so much Jiraiya," Tsunade said as she felt like her world had turned upside down. Oh well, stranger things have happened to her. She could be talking with Orochimaru about doing something stupid like healing his arms so he could destroy the village. Yeah right.

Naruto and Jiraiya continued to go back and forth in the conversation about Jiraiya and him becoming the Hokage which to everyone was funny as hell.

'So now that you've told me what are you going to do?" Tsunade asked and Jiraiya sighed.

"I was hoping you would come back and...support me," Jiraiya said not seeing another way out than a lie at this point. Tsunade sighed while Shizune watched her master while she held a pig named Tonton in her arms.

"Im not going back to Konoha Jiraiya. It's too much of a pain to try and go when I still hate that place. After what happened to with Nawaki and Dan I could never go back," Tsunade said and Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the two names, but figured that they were two people very close to Tsunade. They must've died or something like that.

"Tsunade why are you still fussing over that necklace. You say you aren't superstitious and yet you think that necklace is cursed," Jiraiya said and Tsunade traced her finger over the green piece of jewelry.

"Well it doesn't matter so I'm leaving. Let's go Shizune," Tsunade said, but Naruto threw a kunai past her and Hiraishin-ed in front of her making Tsunade narrow her eyes. She soon gasped as Naruto held her necklace in his hands while he looked it over. Tsunade quickly looked at her neck and saw her valuable necklace in his hands.

"This? Cursed? Wow you're all weird dattebayo," Naruto said before he dodged a punch from Tsunade.

"Give that back brat!" Tsunade yelled as Naruto leaped up to a wall and grinned like mad.

"Is that anyway to speak to family Baa-chan?" Naruto asked and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean family?" She asked. As far as she knew she didn't have another family still alive that she knew about.

"What are you talking about? How are we family?" Tsunade asked while Jiraiya tapped her shoulder. The blonde woman gritted her teeth and balled her fists as she turned to her friend. Jiraiya whispered in her ear for a few minutes while Tsunade visibly calmed down.

"_Oh that family. Man it's been so long that I actually almost forgot about Mito-baachan's side of the family," _Tsunade said in thought before glaring at Naruto.

"Why do I have to be family with this hyperactive, knucklehead?" Tsunade asked before Karui yelled out at her.

"Hey! That's my Otouto you're talking about!"

Tsunade turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She looked nothing like Naruto so maybe it was adoptive or something like that. Man this day was getting weirder and weirder for her.

"Well you won't mind if I wear it will you Tsunade-itoko?" Naruto asked wearing the necklace. Tsunade narrowed her eyes before she balled her fist again. He was so much like his mother that it wasn't even funny.

"Little brother what are you doing?" Samui asked and Naruto jumped down and bowed.

"Sorry Samui-nee, but I think Tsunade-chan is kind of sad for not going back to Konoha," Naruto said and Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"What did you say brat?" Tsunade asked and Naruto turned to her.

"Why are you running away? You're a fuckin' shinobi. You should act like it!" Naruto said to her and Tsunade narrowed her eyes again. She and Naruto gazed into each others eyes sending death glances at each other.

"You really wanna fight me brat? Don't get cocky just cause you can use the Hiraishin from you're father," Tsunade said and Naruto scoffed at her.

"I'm a fine shinobi Tsunade-itoko. I could beat you fine without the Hiraishin," Naruto said and Tsunade chuckled at him.

"Would you stop the 'cousin' crap? Man I hate brats who don't know there place. Alright you can have the necklace if you get even one hit on me then you can have it without using the Hiraishin," Tsunade said and Naruto grinned he quickly took off the necklace then threw it to Omoi.

"Naruto is this really necessary?" Omoi asked and the blonde quickly grinned before looking back.

"Of course it is. Come Tsunade-itoko and show me how good you are dattebayo," Naruto said getting into a fighting stance while Tsunade held up one finger.

"Alright then little itoko I'll teach you some manners in the family. This finger is all I need," Tsunade said as the two squared off. Naruto grinned as he crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled making five clones. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the clones before grinning. So he could do that too? Her family was just full of surprises wasn't it?

The blonde charged at Tsunade while the older blonde slammed her finger into the ground causing a crash throughout the streets. All the Narutos widened the eyes, but they quickly reacted and grabbed the real Naruto throwing him into the air. Tsunade watched him go into the air while Naruto took out one of his swords.

"Try harder Tsunade-itoko," Naruto yelled as he added raiton chakra to his sword. The blonde quickly bit his thumb and smiled.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and instantly a fox appeared next to him. Naruto and the fox landed on the ground a few feet from Tsunade and glared at her while the fox spoke.

"Greetings Naruto-sama. How may I serve you?" The fox asked and Naruto smiled.

"Combine your katon chakra with my raiton chakra please," Naruto said and the fox nodded. They both did a single handsigns and yelled.

"**Yūgō****: Honoo no Mai( Fusion: Blaze Dance)," **Naruto and the fox yelled as they sent the fire and lightning combo at Tsunade. The Sannin widened her eyes before she jumped into the air dodging the rolling fire.

"He doesn't hold back does he?" Omoi asked while Karui chuckled at her little brother's impulsiveness.

"Would you hold back against a sannin?" Karui asked and for a few minutes Omoi was silent and didn't want to say anything.

"I hate it when you're right," he replied making Karui laugh while Samui gave an amused smile.

"Hey brat you could've killed me!" Tsunade yelled and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Tsunade-itoko. You're a sannin and you should be used to this," Naruto said as he ran at her. Tsunade chuckled and slammed at the ground again. Naruto widened his eyes as he tripped on the debris, but he looked up to see Tsunade's finger to his forehead.

"A long way to go brat," Tsunade said as she flicked him, but to her surprised Naruto poofed out of existence making Tsunade go wide-eyed. She quickly looked around, but didn't see the blonde anywhere. Tsunade narrowed her eyes before she felt a sharp pain on her side. She saw Naruto grinned as he kicked her. Tsunade skidded back a few feet and Naruto stopped.

"That's game Tsunade-itoko," Naruto said and Tsunade huffed before she pouted and got to her feet.

"No way a genin could get a hit on me," Tsunade said and Naruto chuckled while he took the necklace form Omoi.

"Who said I was a genin? I'm a chunin Tsunade-chan. You simply underestimated me," Naruto told her while Tsunade stared at him blankly.

"Hmph, fine take the necklace," Tsunade said, but then Naruto walked up to Tsunade and smiled.

"Aww come on Tsunade-chan. How about I take you to get something to eat? Besides it's rare that I get to see another family member," Naruto said and Tsunade relented.

"Fine, but you're paying brat," she said to him and Naruto nodded as the two walked off.

"So Jiraiya-sama are you really going to be taking the job of Kage?" Shizune asked and the old toad sage sighed. Now he really wasn't sure. He remembered when he said no to the council members simply because he didn't want or like the hassle, but now that Naruto and his friends told him to own up to responsibilities he felt they might be right. In truth giving the spy network to Kakashi or maybe even someone like Asuma or Gai wouldn't be such a bad thing. Okay, not Gai, but still.

"I don't know Shizune. I'll have to think about it," Jiraiya said as they all walked off.

_**Back in Kumo**_

The two figures sighed as they looked around before they appeared in a vacant area.

"Man where is this kid? Are they hiding him?" Kisame wondered while Itachi thought it over. Both were members of a group called Akatsuki and its mission was to gather all the bijuu and bring the world to 'peace'.

"Maybe they are, but even of that. We have guests," Itachi said and soon two figures came onto the ground before narrowing their eyes.

"And what do you two missing nin what with our village?" Darui asked going for his sword while the other one next to him was grinning.

"Does it matter? Their not leaving," Atsui said grabbing his weapon also.

"Well well it looks like we've been spotted. Why not tell us where the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is and save yourself the trouble?" Kisame asked taking his sword off his back. Darui and Atsui narrowed their eyes before the former sighed.

"And what would you like to know about Naruto? Not that I'll tell you, but you should know that you're not going to find him," Darui said and Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"What you say doesn't matter. We will have him," Itachi said while Atsui stepped forward.

"You're not getting my little bro. Besides in case you noticed, but we sent word to our Raikage already so if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you guys haul ass," Atsui said before Darui pulled him back.

"Be careful Atsui. These guys are S-rank shinobi. You're still a chunin so you'd better be quick and not like you usually are," Darui said to him making Atsui's eyebrows twitch.

"Fine fine. Man you're so unfair," Atsui said while Darui went sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Well let's get started or this will turn dull real quick," he said as he went through his handsigns.

"**Suiton: Urufu no Dai Abare( Water Release: Wolf's Rampage)," **Darui yelled as he was lucky that they were standing near a small mountain spring so he could use his jutsu. The water soon turned into multiple wolves that we sent charging at the two Akatsuki members making them dodge. Itachi took out a kunai and stood to his feet.

"You will tell us were Naruto is," Itachi said before Darui rolled his visible eye.

"Naruto this, Naruto that. Man how dull are you to target fourteen year old boys?" Darui asked as he charged at Itachi while Atsui backed him up.

_**Back with Naruto and the others**_

It was currently nighttime and everyone was sleeping in the motel, well almost everyone. Naruto sighed as he got up and left his room. He had paid for Tsunade's drink and his food. Everyone had a good time for what seemed like an eternity to the blonde, but he was happy that everyone else was happy. He might have had a small gratitude for it.

Naruto walked out of the hotel and into the woods. He saw a small stump just under the moon and glanced at it, but what he was interested in was the person on the stump. He was looking at Tsunade who seemed to be in some deep thought.

"Tsunade-chan why are you out here? Couldn't sleep could ya dattebayo?" Naruto asked and Tsunade turned her head to see her now known distant cousin or nephew looking at her.

"Hey brat. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Tsunade asked mocking joking. Naruto chuckled and sat next to her before handing her the necklace.

"If it means that much to you then you can have it back. I'd rather not upset my first known relative even if our family connection is quite...extensive," Naruto said and Tsunade chuckled. She looked at the necklace for a second before lightly smiling and pushing Naruto's hand back confusing the blonde.

"Forget it Naruto-oi. You won it and that's that. In truth I've when you wore it I was slightly thankful that you did. You were the only one to wear it besides Dan and Nawaki," Tsunade said while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Who are they?" The blonde asked and Tsunade looked up at the moon.

"My lover and my brother. They both wore that necklace and died. They both had dreams of being the Hokage and now Jiraiya is taking it. How weird. So what's your dream?" Tsunade asked and Naruto chuckled. He placed the necklace back on around his neck and smiled.

"I'm going to be the Raikage of Kumo," Naruto told her and Tsunade chuckled.

"Raikage? You? Yeah right, you'd have a better chance of me going to Kumo myself than you becoming Raikage," Tsunade said and Naruto narrowed his eyes into a small grin.

"So why don't I just take you there?" Naruto asked and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Senju or Uzumaki you are my family Tsunade-chan," Naruto told her and Tsunade chuckled with a small nod.

"And just so you know that whole 'Tsunade-itoko' thing is a bit weird. I don't not sure if I'm your cousin or not, but in the interest of age just call me Aunt," Tsunade said and Naruto nodded. He had no problem with that at all.

"Alright Tsunade-obachan. I'll simply take you back to Kumo," Naruto said and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"It's not that easy brat, but if Jiraiya's the Hokage then I think that would be alright. I'll go back to Konoha and besides it might be fun to live in the mountains," Tsunade said and Naruto nodded. It really was since the mountains were perfect for chakra control.

"Tell me, it was me who was supposed to be the Hokage right?" Tsunade asked and Naruto slightly gulped.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked and Tsunade lightly chuckled while the wind began to blow giving the two blondes a nice feeling breeze.

'Well Jiraiya's reaction to your words were one clue while I knew he wouldn't try so hard to find me so it wasn't hard to figure out, but I never thought that he would seriously be thinking about doing the Hokage position. My reasons for not being Hokage are simply personal. Ones that I don't want to share right now," Tsunade said and Naruto grinned before laying down on the ground.

"It's alright with me if you don't want to tell me. I just like to think that as Raikage I'll get to protect what's important to me. To give my life to someone and hope they live to see another day. That's the kind of Raikage I'm gonna be dattebayo. It's like you with your medical skills. If someone needed you and you weren't around they would die and people would be sad so you save them and let their loved ones be happy. That's how I see it," Naruto said and Tsunade widened her eyes. She snorted before lightly laughing. She had never heard of an analogy between being Hokage and being a medic.

"You're too wise for your age you know that brat?" Tsunade asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh, Mabui-oneechan taught me most of this stuff so I can make something out of it if I need to," Naruto replied and Tsunade nodded.

"Well I wouldn't be able to take you to Kumo for another three months though," Naruto said and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" she asked wondering if there was going to be a problem, but Naruto waved it off.

"Oh it's just that Samui-neechan, Karui-neechan, Omoi and I were given a long list of missions since we took the chunin exams and lots of people recommended us so we're traveling around. In fact this was our first mission," Naruto said and Tsunade mouthed something, but Naruto wasn't sure what it was.

Soon the two blondes got to their feet and walked back to the motel. Naruto stared at Tsunade a little longer before the older blonde turned to him.

"So tell me do you have a girlfriend?" Tsunade asked suddenly making Naruto chuckle.

"Why? Are you jealous Tsunade-obachan?" Naruto asked before he received a slap across his head.

"Hmph, yeah right brat. Like I would be jealous of you," Tsunade said and Naruto chuckled before he closed his eyes.

"Yeah I do have a girlfriend. Two actually and I love them both. One is Yugito-chan and the other is...Mira-chan," Naruto said coming up with a fake name for Kyuubi that the bijuu noticed. Tsunade chuckled as she opened the door to her room.

"You really are Minato's son. I remember when Kushina had to beat them all off with a stick, but that good for you. See you tomorrow. I'll tell Shizune the news I guess. Hopefully when Jiraiya becomes Hokage he might actually do some good. Contrary to what you believe Jiraiya really might do some good. He's a pervert, but he knows the times to get serious," Tsunade said and Naruto agreed. He knew that for a fact, but it was just fun to tease the guy.

Naruto went back into his room and smiled as he sat on his bed. He had been out for at least an hour or so. He wasn't sure.

"**I'm assuming that Mira is a fake name for a rather sexy looking kitsune woman that is attracted to a blonde young man?" **Kyuubi asked while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked in mock shock while Kyuubi chuckled.

"**It's simply my business to know. Now then, rest your head on that pillow and get in here so I can have some quality time with you," **Kyuubi said and Naruto slightly gulped.

"Umm Kyuubi-chan is this up for a small discussion?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi shook her head.

"**You. Seal. Me. You. Kiss. NOW!" **Kyuubi ordered and Naruto sighed. He really had such a bossy girlfriend, but he didn't mind it in the least. He rather found out that he might've been attracted to it in a way. Nevertheless the blonde fell asleep as he entered his mindscape where he was sure he got assaulted by his vixen. He knew only one thing. He would be so tired tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: I seriously don't know if you would consider Naruto and Tsunade cousins or anything like that as I'm not sure. If they are then I'll keep it that way. Right now I don't know. That's all I've got for now. <strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

_**KG: Hey people thanks for that info on Tsunade and Naruto. I guess I'll keep it at the honorific for cousins now. I'll get started now.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morning<strong>_

Everyone was standing in front of their motel as Tsunade relayed her news to both Shizune and Jiraiya from what Naruto had told her last night. Needless to say that everyone was surprised that she and Naruto had talked about her going to Kumo.

"But Tsunade if you go to Kumo then how is Konoha-," Jiraiya started, but he stopped when saw Tsunade hold up her hand.

"Jiraiya let's face it. I'm not gonna be Hokage so you might as well do it. You're a lot more capable than you think, even if you could stand to stop being a pervert. Go be Hokage Jiraiya. Just don't die on me," Tsunade said and Jiraiya sighed. He looked at everyone smiling towards him before he threw his hands up and shrugged.

"Fine, I guess I could stand to be behind a desk for awhile. Alright Tsunade, when I become Hokage," Jiraiya slightly shuddered before continuing knowing that most of his activities would be limited from now on.

"I guess I could transfer you to Kumo if you want. The council will have my head for it, but I think I can handle them just fine. Also as for Naruto's group this mission will be a success," Jiraiya finished making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"But Ero-sennin you said that we needed to find Tsunade-itoko to make her Hokage. Since you're doing isn't it a failure?" Naruto asked making the others nod with him, but Jiraiya waved it off.

"No, your mission was to help me find a new Hokage for Konoha. I just specifically stated that we look for Tsunade, but we have a new Hokage so it's a success. Here is your payment," Jiraiya said handing the four a scroll. They all raised an eyebrow at it before they saw Jiraiya' grin.

"It's your reward, but I suggest you not open it for another two years when your ready," Jiraiya told them making them sweatdrop.

"Two years? Why so long?" They asked, but as they looked back at the road they saw Jiraiya was gone leaving a note on the ground. It said 'this scroll will help you in the future. I'll tell you nothing me'.

"Why is he so weird?" Karui wondered before Tsunade chuckled and rested her arms on Naruto's head.

"He's always been weird, but he knows how to do right. You'll just have to trust him. Now then where else are you guys going?" Tsunade asked as Samui pulled out the scroll containing mission assignments. She unfurled it as Naruto crossed off their first mission. She sighed and looked at the next one.

"Next we are going to Suna because they have a document that they want sent to Kumo for some reason. We have our assignment so let's go," Samui said to everyone and they all agreed, but then Naruto stopped them for a second as bit his thumb.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as he slammed the ground making a small poof as everyone coughed a bit. They then saw a small white fox scratching it's ear before looking at the blonde in front of it.

"**Hello Naruto-sama. Fuku told me we had a new summoner. It's nice to meet you. I'm Hiryu what can I do for you?" **The fox asked and Naruto took out a piece of paper. He quickly wrote inside it for a little while before handing it to the fox.

"Please take this to Kumo's Raikage for me. It's important that he knows about it," Naruto said and the fox eagerly took the note into his mouth.

"**You can count on me Naruto-sama," **Hiryu said as he poofed away while Naruto slowly got up to his feet.

"Alright then, now we can go dattebayo," Naruto said as his team, Tsunade, and Shizune walked away.

_**Back in Kumo**_

Darui and Atsui sighed as they had medic nins looking over them. A sighed as he watched them get bandaged up.

"What happened here?" A asked making Darui and Atsui look at each other before sighing. They held their heads down and slight contempt for their actions.

"Well Raikage-sama, Itachi and Kisame infiltrated our village. They were two missing nin from the Akatsuki organization that you knew about had VOLT checking out. We managed to hold them off until others arrived to help us. They came for Naruto-san," Darui explained and A narrowed his eyes as he turned around towards the door.

"What could that want with the brat?" A asked and Atsui slowly rose to his feet.

"They said they were here for the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. I think they were after little bro's bijuu," Atsui told him and A growled. He had to be lucky that Naruto was already gone and wouldn't be back for a bit of time.

"Well in any case make sure you comb every inch of this place. I won't have Akatsuki threatening my shinobi," A said and immediately everyone nodded in agreement with him as some of the shinobi surrounding him scattered out before A saw a poof on his desk which showed Hiryu with a scroll in his mouth. A raised an eyebrow at him while Hiryu spoke.

"**Are you Raikage-sama?" **Hiryu asked and A nodded. The fox pushed the scroll to him and A took it in his hands.

"What's this?" A asked and Hiryu smiled as he scratched his ears again.

"**It's from Naruto-sama. He told me to give it to you. See you later," **The fox said before it poofed out of sight. A opened the scroll and ran through its contents.

"_To A-Jiji,_

_Hey Jiji how's it going? You won't believe who offered to come back to Kumo with me, Karui-nee, Samui-nee, and Omoi. We met up with Ero-sennin and we found my cousin, Tsunade Senju. She's really nice and we talked for a bit so she decided to come to Kumo with us. On a side note Jiraiya-oji is gonna become Konoha's Hokage. Weird isn't it? Well we're going to Suna now. They obviously have some business with us. See you in a few months._

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze,"_

A looked down the entire scroll and it took a few minutes for everything to catch up to him.

"What! Tsunade's Senju's coming here. It's been quite a long time since I've seen her. She always was a nuisance, but what does he mean by family? If Naruto's her cousin then that's news to me, but it's fine. She'll really help Kumo not to mention I can finally have some competent medical shinobi. Not to mention she might make a good advisor if not for that drinking problem," A said to himself before Mabui came through the door.

"Raikage-sama there is a message from C-san. He said that he, Yugito, and Bee are coming home and will be ready to resume active missions upon their return," Mabui said and A nodded with slight thanks to her.

"That's good to know. That stupid brother of mine better start doing his job again. Also Mabui be ready for any news from Suna. Naruto says their headed their right now," A said and Mabui smiled.

"So Naruto-kun's alright then?" Mabui asked and A nodded. Then he got a gleam in his eye and smiled.

"Darui's alright too," A said and immediately Mabui raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with me?" Mabui asked and A shrugged his shoulders as he watched Mabui leave, but even so he didn't miss the small smirk she had on her face which made him chuckle.

"Looks like I worry about that woman for nothing. She really needs to get out more," A said to himself before he went back to signing documents and going on with his work.

_**With Yugito**_

The Nibi jinchuuriki sighed as she looked out on the bow of the ship. She watched the waves crash into each other and for small whirlpools. They constantly reminded her of her own Uzumaki whirlpool who she still couldn't stop thinking about. It was becoming such a downpour for her. She and Nibi had a much better connection than she could've imagined. They fought and Yugito won if only by a margin of luck.

"**Hey I miss him too. Naruto-kun is still the hot blonde we both love so much. Ohh Kyuubi is so lucky to have him all to herself," **Nibi said and Yugito's eyebrow twitched.

"Funny Nibi. Stop making me more nervous than I already am. I'm probably gonna have to take more missions soon," Yugito said, but then Nibi chuckled.

"**Come on Kitten, don't you think you should be preparing?" **Nibi asked and Yugito raised an eyebrow. She tried to think of what she should be preparing for that Nibi knew about.

"Preparing? For what?" Yugito asked and Nibi chuckled in her domain which Yugito had fixed for her. It now wasn't a cage, but green field filled with lively cats around her and a small waterfall. Not to mention the nice house that she was able to live in which coincidentally had Naruto for a good boyfriend.

"**Why preparing for the jonin exams. You know those exams are for chunin who have had that rank for the past two years as well as completed a number of C,B, and A-ranked missions. Let's see to your name you have 165 D-rank missions, 23 C-rank missions, 12 B-rank missions and 4 A-rank missions. I think you'd be good for competing. Besides imagine Naruto-kun's surprise when you pass him again," **Nibi told her and Yugito chuckled with a small nod.

"Maybe it will be good to do that. I certainly can't wait to try it," Yugito thought and Nibi nodded as she walked back to her house.

"**And maybe you should start moving your things to Naruto-kun's house. He still set it up in the mountains somewhere. It'll be another surprise. You know he goes there from time to time. I also know he was planning on moving there anyways," **Nibi reasoned and Yugito had to agree that it was a good idea when Nibi said it like that.

"I guess that would be a good idea. Well I'll just wait for the time that I can see him again," Yugito said and Nibi nodded.

"**Then you can reunite and he came show you just how much he missed you after those months," **Nibi said and Yugito slightly blushed with a nod.

_**Back with Naruto, three days later**_

Naruto and his team were currently walking towards Suna and the blistering heat was getting to them all. A had sent them a note about Tsunade and told her to come to the village so the slug princess and her assistant left Naruto's team to their own devices which wasn't bad at all. Tsunade said she would miss her cousin, but Naruto said that three months wouldn't be long at all.

So currently, Naruto and the rest of Team Samui were closing in on the Suna gates.

"How long have our shoes been buried in sand?" Omoi asked as he fanned his sweating face.

"It's been about two and a half days since then. Stop complaining. It's too hot for this," Karui said while Naruto and Samui maintained an air of coolness that made their two teammates growl.

"Why aren't you guys hot?" Karui asked with a bit of irritation in her voice making her even hotter. Naruto chuckled as he turned around.

"I grew up in Konoha Karui-nee. I'm used to the heat and while it's hotter here than there it doesn't really matter for me," Naruto told her and then all eyes fell on Samui who was looking in front of her.

"I rarely mind the heat so I'm fine. Just don't think about it and you'll be fine and cool," Samui said to them making Karui and Omoi have no choice, but to listen to her advice for the moment. Besides they wouldn't have to deal with it long as the gates were soon getting bigger and bigger for everyone to see for themselves.

"Looks like we made it. Now then let's get this document so we can get out of here," Naruto told them making everyone nod in agreement with him as they came up to the gates and what a sight they saw as they came to see Baki waiting for them.

"Kumo?" He asked and Samui nodded as the present leader of the group.

"That's right Baki-san. We're here for the document that Suna wants to give to Kumo," she said and Baki nodded ordering the four chunin to follow him to the informant.

"Would you like to rest before you leave? Suna still has a lot of great places and we've livened up since the invasion," Baki said as everyone settled for shrugging their shoulders. They weren't really on a time limit, but they'd preferred to get everything done so they could rest.

"That'll be nice, but if you could give us the document right now then that would be nice also," Karui said wanting them to get to the point. There was a good place to rest between Suna and their next mission destination where she wanted to visit and it sure as hell wasn't in the desert.

"I see, well that's fine. I'll just get going then. Hey you're the kid who fought and beat Gaara aren't you?" Baki asked Naruto making Samui, Karui and Omoi smile.

"Yeah. Oh how is Gaara doing anyway?" Naruto asked before he saw someone come from around the corner.

"I've been fine Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. It's good to see you," Gaara said to him and Naruto nodded in agreement. Gaara then took a glance at Omoi who was looking off in another direction so he didn't meet Gaara's gaze. Oh he remembered Gaara. He still remembered that Chunin exam fight a few weeks ago he had with the redhead along with that girl, Tenten. He'd really rather not do that again.

Thankfully Gaara stopped glaring enough as his siblings came from around the corner. Temari and Kankuro widened their eyes at seeing the Kumo genin especially Temari who was specifically looking at the two blondes.

"Hey your that blonde who I was supposed to fight in the Chunin exams," Temari said as Samui turned to her. She looked at the girl for a second and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" she asked and everyone faulted.

"I'm Sabaku no Temari. I was in the Chunin exams!" Temari yelled as Kankuro tried to calm her down.

"Sorry I just don't remember details like that. I suppose we were to fight, but that's in the past for right now," Samui responded while Temari gritted her teeth.

"In any case why are you guys here?" Kankuro asked trying to break some of the tension in the air.

"We're here on a mission. Simple as that. Baki-san is supposed to give us a document from Suna to Kumo," Omoi said before he saw a shop. He looked inside and told everyone he would be right back which left them all stand in the middle of the street talking.

No one had anything to really talk about so when Baki came back mostly everyone was relieved. It was also then that Omoi returned with a lollipop in his mouth making Karui slap her forehead.

"Can't you go one day without those damn things?" The redhead asked and Omoi rolled his eyes

"Man I think Kumo heard you you're so loud. Calm down Karui before you faint and die," Omoi told her making Karui roll her eyes also.

"Whatever you lazy-ass," Karui said as Baki returned.

"Here you go. This is a small document that contains the local trading routes across Suna and Kumo. We'd ask that the Raikage agree to this little document so that we can agree on a good term," Baki said handing the document to Naruto. Samui took the document and looked it over. Simply call it a precautionary reason. Samui looked it over and nodded before handing it back to Naruto who bit his thumb.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled slamming the ground and immediately both Hiryu and Fuku came out to greet their summoner.

"**Greetings Naruto-sama. How may we help you today?" **Fuku asked and Naruto handed her the scroll for the trades.

"Can you give this to A-Jiji for me? It'll be good if he gets this as soon as possible," Naruto said and the two foxes nodded before taking his scroll onto Fuku's mouth and the two poofed out while Naruto stood back to his feet.

"Well I think that's done so I think we're good," Naruto said to them making the others nod as Samui crossed this mission off their list.

"So you guys can't stay or anything? We wouldn't mind if you did," Temari said, but Samui shook her head.

"Sorry, but we're in a rush to get some things done. Right now we're a little behind the schedule so we'll be going. Naruto's got the next location and it's a place we know quite well so we can get there if we need to," Samui said and Naruto nodded. He really would've wanted to stay, but that the way mountains crumble as they say in Kumo.

"Well alright, it was nice to see you guys. I'll definitely get that spare one day," Temari said glaring at Samui who rolled her eyes.

"You guys are too energetic for me I swear," Samui said mostly to herself, but that was beside the point.

"Well that's the case. I'll see you later Gaara," Naruto said patting the redhead on the shoulder.

"It was nice to see your face Naruto. I've learned a lot from our encounter," Gaara said and Naruto nodded giving him a thumbs up while Karui tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yeah yeah, let's get going now! We spent so much time going over these damn things so can we leave?" Karui asked and everyone nodded. They quickly grabbed Naruto and the blonde quickly vanished in the Hiraishin making everyone sigh as they watched them leave.

"Man I'm so gonna get her to fight me one day," Temari said while Kankuro looked at the back of Gaara's shoulder.

"Hey Gaara you have something on your shoulder," Kankuro said and everyone looked at the arrangement of seals on the Ichibi jinchuuriki's back.

"Hmm I wonder if Naruto put it there," Temari said to everyone before they all got back to what they were doing as they also had missions to do.

_**Back in Kumo**_

A sighed as he signed some documents. He rubbed the back of his head and saw Mabui come through the door with Tsunade and Shizune. A narrowed his eyes before excusing his secretary.

"The brat's full of surprises," A said and Tsunade nodded with a chuckle as she crossed her arms. She did have to find the situation ironic in a way.

"Yeah he is, but then again he is my cousin so what can you do," Tsunade said while Shizune bowed to the Raikage.

"So I take it you want to come here. The brat told me in his letter that Jiraiya was going to the Hokage. That's nice I guess, but now then Naruto told me that you wanted to join. So why should I let you?" A asked feigning a little arrogance. He would die to have someone like Tsunade in his village, but he couldn't show that.

"Well you know my skills and I just want to stay close to my remaining family besides Shizune," Tsunade said and A nodded. He then sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He really wasn't sure how to go about this.

"Well Kumo is sort of lacking in the medical staff. I can place you there, but on two conditions," A said and Tsunade raised an eyebrow along with Shizune. They nodded and A smiled.

"Train the medical staff in medical ninjutsu to the best of your abilities and lastly be on my council. It's very rare that I get the opinion of a sannin in my discussions and I'd like to know how you think at times. That's all," A said and Tsunade chuckled.

"That's it? Well that should be easy enough. I'll just wait till Jiraiya signs the papers for my release of Konoha and you can instate me. It'll be nice working with you," Tsunade said with her hand out and A grabbed it. The two chuckled as they squeezed harder while laughing at each other while Shizune sweatdropped and backed away while Mabui came into the room and the sight made her sweatdrop also.

"Umm are they always going to be like that?" Shizune and Mabui said to each other at the same time. They both sighed as pinched their noses. This was going to be such a headache from now on

_**Back In Konoha**_

Jiraiya sighed as he was sitting with the council members as well as most of the elites of the village.

"Jiraiya-sama while we are thrilled that you changed your mind about being Hokage would you tell us why you did so?" someone asked and Jiraiya lifted his elbows to the table and rested hi chin in his palms.

"I just think that it's time I got serious about my responsibilities is all. I also think that I could do good for the village," Jiraiya said making almost everyone nod with him.

'Well alright Jiraiya-sama, that fine. We'll begin your coronation immediately, but who's going to handle your spy network? It's one of the most proficient networks in the world if not the best," a councilwoman said and Jiraiya nodded. He had been thinking about that a lot.

"Well I know that it's time for someone new to manage it and I believe that one of our jonin will be up to it. That's why I'm going to be training Kakashi Hatake in the art immediately when I see him. I believe that since a young age, Kakashi has shown remarkable talent and thus I can agree that he can manage the network as good as me if not better," Jiraiya told everyone and the people of the council agreed with him that Kakashi was probably the best for the job, well almost all the people.

"But he manages a genin team. Wouldn't that be leaving the three of our genin without a jonin sensei?" Sarutobi asked. He was really surprised when Jiraiya said he'd be the Hokage, but the man couldn't think of anyone else to be his successor so the Sandaime took in strides of slight joy.

Jiraiya chuckled with a nod as he and Naruto had thought about everything at one point and Naruto did give him the best option at that point.

"That's why I'm going to have Anko Mitarashi replace Kakashi. If you look at her record as well as her standing then she's a woman of great potential. She might be excessive at times, but I know that she's a great person. The only other person that I can think of is Genma, but I know he's barely different from Kakashi in that aspect of being apathetic and I think a little diversity for them is good. Does anyone want to argue with me?" Jiraiya asked and everyone muttered to themselves, but no one had anything to say that would refute Jiraiya's word as they knew he was right in that aspect.

"Well Jiraiya-sama you seem to have thought this all out so we will go with it immediately. Please tell Kakashi-san this news at your earliest convenience," one of them said and Jiraiya chuckled.

"He already knows. I think he should be discussing it with his genin right now," Jiraiya said and everyone nodded as they continued to talk about some things.

_**With Kakashi**_

Sakura, Sasuke and Sai were surprised or at the least incredibly shocked. Kakashi had news for them and he wasn't late this time. In fact he was downright early. It was amazing or at the least creepy to say that least. They were sitting in their regular training field while Kakashi leaned up again a tree.

"So Kakashi-sensei why did you call us out here? Don't we have the day off?" Sakura asked and Kakashi nodded that they did. He rubbed the back of his head, but then got serious.

"Yeah well about that. Our next Hokage has been decided," Kakashi said and everyone widened their eyes. They glanced at each other for a split second before turning back to their sensei.

"Well that's great and all, but what does that have to do with us?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi nodded deciding it was best not to try and go around his point.

"Alright you can't tell anyone else this, but Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin will be taking over as our Hokage. We were fortunate to find someone so early, but he also has a specific network. A spy network to be exact. It requires careful managing so he asked me to do it and I agreed," Kakashi said making Sasuke gasp along with Sakura while Sai raised an eyebrow before taking out a book to draw in.

"so you're taking us with you aren't you sensei?" Sakura asked not seeing what Kakashi was saying which made everyone sweatdrop.

"Isn't it obvious that we're not going? It's not like he can babysit a tiny breasted girl like you all the time. He's saying that we're going to be given a new sensei while he takes over Jiraiya-sama's spy network which means we will rarely see him around," Sai said making Sakura growl before she turned back to Kakashi who was nodding.

"In essence that's it. You'll be given a new sensei and it is someone that Jiraiya-sama has perfect confidence in and that person will be taking over for you all," Kakashi said while Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Maybe this could be a good thing.

"And who is this person?" Sai asked as he got his response when a kunai landed to his private area making the genin slightly jump along with his teammates.

"That would be me Gaki. Rest assured that by the time I'm done with you you'll all be begging for death, but you'll be damn straight shinobi," Anko said coming from the tree while Sakura pointed.

"You're that crazy snake lady from the Chunin exams," Sakura said while Anko glared at her.

"I have a name brat. I'm Anko Mitarashi thank you very much and I'll be Team seven's new jonin sensei. Know that I'm not as relaxed as Kakashi so we're gonna have lots of fun," Anko said as she licked her lips making the three genin flinch while Kakashi chuckled.

"Well that's the way it is. See ya later," The jonin said as he shunshined out of sight leaving a smirking Anko with her new genin 'friends'.

"_Whoever did this is gonna pay," _Sasuke said in thought as he wondered how much trouble they were all going to be in.

_**With Team Samui, somewhere at the edge of Wind Country**_

"Achoo," Naruto sneezed as he rubbed his nose while his team stopped in front of a door.

"Are you alright Otouto?" Karui asked wondering if Naruto was getting a cold, but Naruto waved it off. The blonde sighed as he as he straightened up.

"I'm fine Karui-oneechan. Just felt a chill down my spin," Naruto said to her and everyone reluctantly nodded before opening the door to their next location. The sun was going down, but if what it was said on their mission document then they would need to do this at nighttime anyway.

"Alright then let's go to our next mission. After this mission we will stop for the day and continue into the rest of tomorrow morning," Samui told them and everyone nodded as Samui opened the door. They came into a large mansion and saw a man in some fancy robes. He looked at them and smiled.

"Are you the one who sent us this mission request?" Samui asked the man and he nodded.

"That's right. I'm one of this town's nobles and I saw you fight. I saw you three fight and I saw umm Samui's record. You're all exceptional and I needed you to handle this mission," the noble said and everyone thanked him for the compliment.

"So why aren't you asking for Suna's help since you're like three or four hours away?" Omoi asked earning a small slap on his head.

"Simply because I want to see how Kumo handles itself. I'm one of those nobles who likes to keep his options open to him. I've seen all that Suna can do as well as what Kiri and the same with Konoha. I really want to see what Kumo and Iwa can do," The noble said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"You couldn't take Iwa could you?," Naruto said to himself silently and cursing the man for giving them this mission when he could be back at home with Kyuubi and Yugito.

"Isn't there some kind of rule that says you can't have multiple contracts with shinobi from different countries?" Karui asked as everyone glared at the man.

"I doubt there is, but are you here to interrogate me or can I give you your mission?" the noble asked and everyone sighed, but nodded willing to let everything go.

"Yes sir," They said and the man nodded as he got up from his seat. He walked out into his yard and watched as hi wife played with their daughter.

"Shinobi have been sending us some threatening letters. I hide them from my wife and child as they don't need to know about this, but it's getting out of control. I don't know what to do," The man said as he turned to them and bowed his head.

"Please, I'll pay anything you wish, but help my family be safe," the man said and everyone looked at each other. They all nodded and Samui touched his shoulder.

"Lift your head. We'll help you. What can you tell us of these rouge shinobi?" Samui asked and the man nodded. He quickly got back to his feet and escorted Team Samui back into the living room where they all sat on some elegant looking chairs while the man tried to remember some of the people.

"Well I know that they were comprised of multiple countries. There were people from Kiri, Iwa, Suna, Kiri and Konoha. It was a band of shinobi, but they weren't that big. Maybe a dozen people. They came about four day to a week ago demanding that I give them all my money and possessions or they would kill me, my wife, my child and any civilians they found. People around here trust me to do the right thing so please help," The man said and everyone nodded.

"Alright then. We'll take it from here. We'll need some rooms to stay in, but we'd also like a layout of the building," Samui said and the man nodded as he left to get her what she wanted.

Team Samui gathered around in a circle and started to plan.

"Alright so let's assume their there are a dozen people. We'd each have to take three people and if we did it in pairs then it's half a dozen. He is telling the truth and so we'll need to be quick. He said that the last time they appeared was two days ago so based on that information we can only assume that they will be coming here tonight so we'll each take turns standing guard around the place. I'll take the first shift and it will rotate every two hours ending with Naruto. We'll need to lay some traps and let the experience go with our course of action," Samui said to everyone making them confused and so the blonde took out a piece of paper and an ink pen.

"Set a trap here for example. If the enemy walks in and the other suspect it then they are genin to chunin to fall for such a thing. If they avoid it and act cautious of our plans then they are chunin to jonin. We've taken on jonin-level shinobi before, but remember that Bee-sensei and Yugito-sensei aren't with us so we'll have to be careful," Samui told them and everyone nodded with her as the noble came back with the specs that she wanted.

"Here you go miss Kunoichi-san," the noble said and Samui nodded. They all looked at the blueprints and Samui started to write.

"Alright since little brother is the fuinjutsu expert then he will be laying the traps in these places," Samui said pointing to the places and Naruto nodded while Samui instructed the others. It was probably going to be a long night, but everyone was ready for it.

"Alright is everyone ready for it?" Samui asked. The three chunin nodded and Samui smiled.

"Alright then. Let's get started," Samui said as they all left the room.

_**Nighttime**_

Naruto was walking around the corridors of the dark Mansion. No one had showed in the last six hours, but they didn't let their guard down. Naruto sighed as he walked around while twirling a kunai.

"**You know you could find something interesting to do," **Kyuubi said coming into the conversation. Naruto chuckled at her and rolled his eyes.

"Want out of that cage that badly huh?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi sheepishly chuckled.

"**Was it that obvious?" **she asked and Naruto nodded as he stopped and leaned on a wall.

"I understand though. You also know what I'm going to do, but if I did it now then that might give away our plan. So can you wait until we're done with that?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi smiled.

"**Fine, but when I'm out I demand that you let me kiss me," **Kyuubi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't I already done that?" the blonde asked and Kyuubi snorted.

"**A real kiss. Not in the mind, but in real life. One full of passion that I want," **Kyuubi said and Naruto chuckled before he blushed at her words.

"You really are a bossy girlfriend you know that? But to your request. I would love to Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said with a smile, but that smile quickly faded as he narrowed his eyes.

"**Looks like that's going to have to wait," **Kyuubi said as Naruto got to his feet. He sighed as he quickly when to the living room. He shook Samui's shoulder as the blonde chunin opened her eyes.

"Samui-neechan their here," Naruto said to her and Samui's gaze turned cold as she got to her feet. Both blondes shook Omoi and Karui and told them the news.

"Alright now that we're all up what do we do?" Karui asked and Samui narrowed her eyes as she saw about eight people arrive. The other four must've stayed back. That easily told Samui that they were dealing with Chunin to Jonin level rouge shinobi.

"Alright then Naruto and I will provide a distraction while you two escort the family to safety. Remember don't let the wife and child know what's happening. We have that favor from our client. They won't be silent for long so let's hurry this up," Samui told them and everyone nodded as Karui and Omoi left the scene to get everyone away from soon to be battlefield.

"Ready Samui-nee?" Naruto asked and Samui took out her tanto. She nodded and the blondes quickly jumped out of the buildings surprising the rogue shinobi.

"Well I didn't expect the old man to hire some shinobi. Oh he's gonna get it when we're done with him, his wife and his child," one of them said as Naruto and Samui came forward.

"You're not going anywhere near this house so you can just run with you damn headbands between your legs," Naruto said and the rogue shinobi chuckled.

"This kids got balls. We'll then let's see you back that up," one of them said as they threw a kunai at the two blonde. Naruto and Samui both dodged as they quickly erased the distance between them and their enemies. The rogue shinobi were caught off guard by the sudden burst in speed that the two chunin gave, but they quickly took out their weapons and each charged at the two.

Naruto sidestepped a sword that was aimed at his side before jumping over another person. He grinned like mad as he took out one of his sword.

"Scum like you disgust me," Naruto said as he also summoned a shadow clone. Naruto charged at his enemies while his clone went through its handsigns.

"**Raiton: ****Hisan'na Kumo( Lighting Release: Desperate Lightning Cloud)," **The Naruto clone yelled as it sent a fierce thunder line towards Naruto's sword. The lightning attached to the sword and the blonde grinned as his eyes glowed by the intensity of the lightning.

"Time to get started," Naruto said as he kicked one of the rouges to the side before taking his sword and slashing at the one next to him. He stomped on the ground, but quickly made the perfect transition to a low kick as he took a glance at Samui who was doing really well. He refocused back on his own opponents as he tried to punch one, but he was blocked and then sent flying by an opposite hit. He saw one of the rouges grin before the blonde cursed.

"Alright then try this," Naruto said as he closed his eyes. He locked onto one of his seals and grinned. During that hit he managed to place a seal formula on one of the enemies. Immediately to everyone's shock the blonde disappeared and appeared about their friend. Naruto held out his hand and instantly a blue sphere appeared.

"I refuse to lose and you guys are going down. **Rasengan," **Naruto yelled as he slammed the ball into the man's back crushing him underneath its massive ball of spiraling chakra. Naruto grinned as someone widened his eyes.

"T-Those two jutsu. They were from our Yondaime's-," the ex-Konoha shinobi began, but Naruto chuckled.

"Oh there is so much about me you don't know dattebayo," Naruto said before he closed his eyes again. He smiled as he felt Kyuubi give him a small boost. His body was charged in red chakra making all the shinobi widen their eyes.

"Boss, I didn't sign up for this!" one of the shinobi yelled making Naruto and Samui look to see a man come out with a heavy looking club.

"Please you fool. He's just a brat. Watch and learn," the man said and Naruto smiled as he took out his other sword. He and the man clashed with their weapons as their aura made it hard for everyone else to breathe.

"Well kid you're rather skilled. At least you're not weak like most genin," The leader said and Naruto chuckled before he used the Hiraishin to escape the man from getting a hit on him. He smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well thank you I guess, but you won't survive this attack. Not on you're life," Naruto said as Samui knocked someone else out. She withdrew her tanto and backflipped away before she did her own handsigns.

"**Doragon Dansu( Dragon Dance)," **Samui said as her fist was charged with Raiton chakra. She dashed at one man before she evaded a kick to the face and grabbed the man's arm. She maneuvered it into a submission hold as she looked at everyone.

"Targeting innocent people. Not cool," she said as she slammed the guy in the back causing an explosion making everyone cover their eyes as Naruto jumped into the air.

"Samui-neechan send me higher," Naruto told her and Samui nodded as she did a handstand. Naruto feet accurately jumped on the soles of her feet as Samui sent him into the air as Naruto crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as he made another clone. Both went through their handsigns as they finished in record time while Samui backed away.

"**Raiton: Honoo no Hana( Lightning Release: Flame Flower)," **the two Narutos said as they sent flower looking fires covered in lighting chakra towards the ground. Everyone panicked as they backed away before they felt the earth quake. Naruto grinned as he hit the floor, but he suddenly felt a sharp pain as he was hit into a tree making him wince.

"You're getting cocky brat. Don't try it," the jonin level shinobi said but he dropped Naruto as he blocked a kick from Samui. The blonde girl slightly grinned before she poofed out of existence. It was then that the jonin was trapped when Samui captured his arms and paralyzed his legs with her tanto.

"Naruto hit him now!" Samui called out and the Naruto laying at the tree poofed out while Naruto came out of a bush and charged with two raiton powered rasengans in his hands. The jonin widened his eyes before he chuckled as he closed his eyes.

"**Fuuton: **Myakudō Kyōfū( Wind Release: Gale Pulsation)," The jonin yelled as he blasted Samui away from him which gave him enough time to dodge Naruto's attack. The two blondes cursed as the man chuckled. He saw all his men cower before the blonde and growled.

"You're all spineless wimps. Get a damn drip," He said, but then Naruto used the Hiraishin to appear next to one of them as he held a kunai to his throat.

"Give up now," Naruto said with his eyes in red slits, but the man chuckled as he threw a kunai at the man's chest as it pierced Naruto's side making the blonde widen his eyes as he watched the man drop to the ground. Naruto gritted his teeth and turned to his opponent.

"To treat your comrade like that. Pathetic," Naruto said to him and the man chuckled.

"Seriously brat, you don't know anything. They are just my tools to be tossed at my disposal and it's time for you to die," the jonin said as he went through more handsigns. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"Kyuubi-chan, give me one tail of chakra," Naruto demanded and Kyuubi wasn't about to argue with him. Naruto felt his reserves filled and the blonde went through his handsigns.

"I'll make you pay," Naruto said as Samui stood next to him. She did her own handsigns as the jonin finished first.

"**Suiton: Daisuiryuudan no Jutsu( Water Release: Great Water Dragon Jutsu)," **The jonin yelled as a larger than normal water dragon shot up and roared. Samui and Naruto widened their eyes, but Naruto still needed more time and Samui would back her little brother up.

"**Raiton: Raihogo( Lightning Release: Lighting Protection Barrier)," **Samui yelled as she moved her hands in a circle. Immediately a shield of lightning blocked the water dragon, but it wouldn't hold forever. Samui cursed as Naruto finished his long sequence of handsigns.

**Katon: Raigaryu Endan( Fire Release: Liger Dragon Bombs)," **Naruto yelled as he sent a mixture of fire and lightning at the dragon. Both jutsus collided tearing up the ground between them. Naruto had made this technique a few years ago with Yugito and Bee before the Chunin exams. It amazed everyone that they made something like that and It was considered an A-rank jutsu with only one person, but with all three of them using fuuton, katon, and raiton chakra it would be considered an S-rank jutsu not only for its power, but its chakra exhaustion.

The jonin widened his eyes as he saw his dragon beaten before Naruto's jutsu slammed into his body causing an explosion away from the house making the ground explode. The dust kicked up as Naruto and Samui covered their eyes. Soon all was quiet as they opened their eyes. They saw the man one the ground as he slowly got up.

"Hehe that was close. If I didn't make that guard in time I would've died," the jonin said, but then he felt two pieces of steel to his neck.

"Well that's fine for us since this fight is over," Karui said to him and the jonin chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You see I'm not just a rogue random rogue shinobi. I'm an ex shinobi of Kiri's Swordsmen of the Mist, but you brats did well. Now then let's get serious," The man in said as he dissolved making Naruto widen his eyes.

"A Mizu Bunshin?" Naruto wondered before he was kicked away from Samui. The blonde cursed before he backflipped only to see the swordsman behind him.

"Too slow," The man said as he slammed Naruto in the back. Samui, Omoi, and Karui cursed as the three clashed with the man, but he was strong and pushed them all back. Meanwhile Naruto got to his feet and huffed. He brushed some blood from his lips and sighed as he went through his handsigns.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as he slammed the ground. He summoned a new fox that was bigger than the pervious ones. This one was brownish with black stripes over its tail. He yawned and Naruto grinned.

"Hey are you fast?" Naruto asked and the fox nodded.

"**Yes Naruto-sama. I'm Fui and I emphasis speed over anything," **The fix said and Naruto nodded. He watched his teammates fight the Kiri shinobi before he blonde grinned.

"Run as fast as you can around him. Do it now!" Naruto yelled and the fox nodded. He immediately dashed for the man and while everyone was surprised, he ran in a circle around the man making the ground pick up and a small tornado form. Samui, Karui and Omoi backed away as Naruto went through some more handsigns.

"Sorry, but me and my teammate are going to beat you. We're the last ones standing dattebayo," Naruto said as he finished his handsigns.

"**Katon: Kitsuka no Jutsu( Fire Release: Fox Flame Jutsu)," **Naruto yelled as he sent the blazing fox fire at the small tornado. The entire thing combusted as it turned into a small flame tornado. Everyone closed their eyes and watched the flames die down as they sighed. They waited for the man to emerge as Fui jumped back and growled.

The man slowly walked towards Naruto and chuckled.

"You...think I can't take...a little heat?" He asked, but everyone narrowed their eyes when they saw him drop down unconscious. Naruto huffed and smiled.

"Turns out there were...only nine of them," Naruto said, but Karui shook her head.

"No there were twelve. Omoi and I took care of the three who followed us. Don't worry the family is safe and so is the house. You guys carried this battle quite a ways away," Karui said and Samui nodded.

"Well it was a success so we should inform our client," Samui said before everyone looked at the Kiri shinobi.

"What about him?" Omoi asked and Naruto gave them all a chakra restriction seal.

"We'll get some reward for him with Kiri so let's do that. If he is a Kiri shinobi then they should pay some good money. Tell me is he in the bingo book?" Naruto asked and Omoi took it out. He skimmed the pages and nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, but he's only a B-rank missing nin right now, but money is money. We could be broke or Kiri could not pay us, then he'll wake up and kill us all," Omoi said getting a small slap from everyone. Samui placed the chakra seal on him and sighed.

"Come on let's go and take his weapon and seal it. Let's not give him the chance to kill us," Samui said and Omoi took the weapon while Naruto slumped to the ground.

"We'd better get paid for this I swear," Naruto said and everyone nodded. Karui supported Naruto's weight as they walked back to the house.

_**A few moments later**_

"Y-You guys did it. How can I thank you other than by paying you?" the noble asked and everyone chuckled.

"How about some rooms and do you mind if I use your basement tomorrow?" Naruto asked and everyone stared at him. The man eagerly nodded as everyone looked at their brother.

"Why do you need his basement?' Karui asked and the blonde chuckled as he leaned up against the wall. He looked up at the ceiling and immediately thought about Kyuubi before looking back at his surrogate siblings.

"I just think that it's time I got to meet someone special to me. I would appreciate it if you all would help me out tomorrow," Naruto told them and everyone nodded that they would. Everyone went to bed after the long day and Naruto rested in his bed while someone patched him up.

"Kyuubi-chan," Naruto called and his vixen answered.

"**Yes Naruto-kun?" **Kyuubi answered and Naruto smiled.

"I'm getting you out tomorrow. I'd love to see your face in real life dattebayo, but I know that I also need to get stronger. My bodies killing me," Naruto said and Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Don't worry you'll be fine tomorrow and I can't wait to see you too. I want my kiss you know," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded as he yawned. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Alright that's a wrap people.<strong>_

_**(exits room)**_

_**Naruto: My back is killing me. So you're doing AN's now?**_

_**KG: Yeah. Some people missed it I guess.**_

_**Yugito: why did I have to be the lonely one?**_

_**KG: Cause you love your blonde fox.**_

_**Yugito: Oh come on. Of course I do. We're married for Kami's sake.**_

_**KG: I wasn't informed of this.**_

_**Naruto: I don't know why not. Your the director here.**_

_**KG: Whatever.**_

_**Jiraiya: Why am I the Hokage? There is still some much for me to do.**_

_**KG: Please, you should be happy. **_

_**Tsunade: And I'm moving to Kumo. I've always wanted some medical supplies from that place.**_

_**Karui: Just don't get drunk old hag.**_

_**Tsunade: What did you call me!**_

_**Karui: Old...hag**_

_**Tsunade: Hehehe you're so dead girl.**_

_**Karui: Bring it on lady!**_

_**(Fight breaks out)**_

_**KG: Stop, wait! Dammit stop! Please T_T. That's all readers. Bye bye**_

_**Tsunade and Karui: Die bitch! **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**KG: Hey people. Just a simple greeting for all of you. Not really much to talk about. So I won't waste our time.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morning<strong>_

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. The sun beamed through the curtains of his bed as he stretched. He'd never slept in such a comfortable bed before. It was great sleep. Noticing it was morning, Naruto hopped to his feet and quickly got dressed. He smiled slightly at the thought of what he might be able to accomplish today.

"Alright Kyuubi-chan, time to get you out of there," Naruto said more to himself than to her, but Kyuubi smiled nonetheless at her container.

Naruto quickly walked down the halls into the dining room and noticed his three teammates already eating.

"Morning everyone," Naruto said making his presence known to the three shinobi.

"Morning Naruto. We were beginning to wonder if you would sleep for the rest of eternity," Omoi told him and Naruto slightly chuckled as he sat next to Samui. The four chunin ate their breakfast in relative silence before their client appeared. They noticed the beaming smile on his face, but they attributed that to his being happy about the success of their mission.

"Good morning everyone. I trust that my mansion was to your liking?" the noble asked making Team Samui nodded that it was just perfect. The noble man sat in his seat while his wife and daughter. Neither of the two seemed to question the four chunin on their presence as they figured it had something to do with something political. Neither of them were aware of the events that had happened last night and the noble was more than happy for that.

"Here is your reward for all your hard work," The noble said handing the four of them each a special box. Naruto opened his and widened his eyes. He had a jewel-crested dagger. He looked over the shiny metal along with some of the fancy jewels that ran over it. He knew Yugito might like something like it.

Samui opened hers and she saw that she had received a jewel-crested flute. Samui was never one for music and the like, but she had to admit that it looked nice to her eyes. She decided to place it away while Karui and Omoi opened their boxes.

Karui had received a small ring and she placed it over her hand. The noble explained that it was supposed to be a ring wore my a kenjutsu legend, perhaps one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri. Hearing this Karui grew ecstatic over the gift she got.

Omoi a reverse dagger that was handcrafted by a famous blacksmith. The white haired chunin thanked the noble for the gift and placed it away. Everyone seemed pleased with their gift and bowed in thanks to the man before they got to their feet.

"You also said we could use your basement right?" Naruto asked and the noble nodded. He told his wife and daughter that he'd be right back and escorted the four towards his basement and the sight made them gasp slightly. Even the basement was magnificent. As expected of a noble they figured.

"Please use this space at your leisure. I'll be upstairs if you need anything else," The man said making Naruto and the others nod before the noble left them alone. Sensing the seclusion that they wanted everyone turned to see Naruto take out a scroll and some paper.

"So mind telling us what you're going to do?" Omoi asked rubbing the back of his head as Naruto unsealed some high quality ink. The blonde chuckled as he turned to them.

"You're all going to think I'm insane for this," Naruto said before they all rolled their eyes.

"Like we didn't think that before Otouto. Now what are you doing?" Karui asked tapping her foot impatiently and the blonde gulped. It was never a good thing when Karui started to tap her foot.

"Well to put it simply, I'm going to release Kyuubi from this seal," Naruto said making Omoi widen his eyes while Karui dropped her jaw. Samui was probably the most non-responsive as she settled for simply staring at her brother.

"Naruto, cool your head and think this over for a minute," Samui told him and Naruto stopped. He turned to her and Samui sighed.

"Do you really think this is such a cool idea? Kyuubi is the one who-," Samui wanted to finish, but Naruto stopped her. Karui and Omoi wondered why he did so and the blonde grinned.

"It's alright Samui-oneechan. I don't blame Kyuubi-chan. Trust me that she won't be a problem. I trust her a lot. It's not her fault," Naruto told them. Samui, Karui and Omoi glanced at each other before turning to their brother.

"Why do you want her out so badly? If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked her," Omoi said and Naruto nodded stunning the three of his teammates.

"But you're dating Yugito-sensei. How could you like Kyuubi also? You're not a two-timer Naruto so what's up?" Karui asked and Naruto chuckled. He told them a bit about his trip to the moving island and how Yugito could tell Kyuubi liked him and agreed to 'share' him if they wanted and so he guessed that Kyuubi agreed to it also.

Everyone widened their eyes at his words. For as long as they knew her, Yugito was never one to share almost anything and now she was sharing her boyfriend? The world must really be a big place to meet such people.

"Never saw that coming," Karui spoke making Omoi nodded. The all stayed silent for a minute before Samui walked forward and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"So little brother, where do you need us?" Samui asked with a rarely shown smile. Naruto's grin widened while Karui and Omoi smiled also. In truth they were all rather curious as to Naruto's plan, but trusted him to do what he liked and if he wanted.

"Thank you guys," Naruto said while Omoi waved him off.

"Please if we let you do what you wanted then our client might kill us for destroying his mansion," Omoi said while Naruto glared at him.

"I'm not that terrible," Naruto said and Omoi just nodded tauntingly as Naruto. The blonde handed the three of them each a piece of paper which had a large hexagon shaped seal over it.

"Please place those in the four corners of the room. Then when you're done I'd like you three to come back to me," Naruto instructed the his teammates walked off. They placed the seal right where Naruto wanted them and slowly watched as Naruto took off his jacket and placed it on the floor exposing his chiseled chest.

"Alright then, now to begin," Naruto said as he closed his eyes and channeled chakra through his body exposing his bijuu containment seal to the three chunin. Naruto opened his eyes and handed Samui an ink brush.

"Samui-neechan, I need you to write the kanji for 'Release' on my back. Karui-neechan, Omoi, I need you both to write the same kanji on the sides of my both. I'd do it, but I need to keep my chakra focused or this won't work," Naruto told them making the three nod. Samui carefully wrote the kanji for release that Naruto wanted while Karui and Omoi did the same. Naruto slightly snickered at the feeling of the brushes on his body, but kept focused. Once Samui, Karui and Omoi were done they waited for more of Naruto's instructions.

"Alright then, now go back to the seals. We're about to do a containment fuinjutsu while I release Kyuubi-chan, the only problem is that it will take some time, but I really need you guys to hold it as long as you can," Naruto told them and everyone nodded.

"You got it Otouto. Any handsigns we need to use?" Karui asked and Naruto shook his head at her question.

"No, when I give the signal just slam the seals and force your chakra into them. They will do the rest so you just have to help maintain it," Naruto explained and everyone followed it easily. They all went to their spots and awaited Naruto's signal while the blonde closed his eyes again.

Kyuubi seemed so excited in her mindscape as she paced the floor of her house. She quickly walked around in circles as Naruto appeared next to her all smiles for a little while.

"Glad to see me?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi quickly kissed him making the blonde widen his eyes. She then released his while Naruto blushed from her actions.

"**Take that as a yes. Now then is there anything I can do?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded. She waited for his instructions before Naruto guided her outside. The two walked for a bit until Naruto stopped her in front of a waterfall.

"This is your place of meditation right Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked and the vixen nodded getting even more excited with her blonde.

"**That's right. I use it every once in a while. Why? What should I be doing?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto's grin only got bigger as he positioned her right underneath the waterfall letting the cool liquid flow down her form.

"Kyuubi-chan I need you to concentrate your chakra under this waterfall. You'll need to direct only a small portion of it towards the seals written over my body. Think you can do that for me?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi sat in her lotus position with her eyes close.

"**In my sleep Naruto-kun. Now get going. It'll be fun to be out," **Kyuubi said and Naruto immediately left. He opened his eyes and saw Samui, Karui, and Omoi in their respective positions.

"Alright guys. Are you all ready for this?" Naruto asked making his teammates nod. Naruto sighed as he quickly went through his handsigns and concentrated his chakra into his seals making them glow white over his body. Naruto slightly winced at some small pain, but tried his best to ignore it.

"Now!" Naruto yelled as Samui, Omoi and Karui slammed the seals in their corners. They forced their chakra into their seals. The seals glowed white also and soon the entire room was glowing in an eye blinding light.

"Kyuubi-chan it's your turn," Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded. She easily coursed her chakra through Naruto's body and allowed the red chakra to course into the seals on his body like the blonde wanted.

"Is everyone alright?" Naruto asked while Karui still had her eyes closed.

"It's rather chakra taxing, but we're all fine," Karui yelled and before long the light faded allowing everyone to open their eyes. They watched as small amounts of chakra shot from the seals in a straight line and connected to Naruto's body. Neither Samui, Omoi, or Karui moved and watched Naruto finish his handsigns.

"**Hoi, Toru, Ketsu, Hyatsu, Jyozo, Kai!" **Naruto yelled making the seals contained with chakra flow into the seal on his stomach. The blonde winced again as he felt some pain in his body, but that was fine for the moment. A white light of chakra traced the outlines of his bijuu containment seals and it slowly unraveled. Naruto placed a hand over it and yelled.

"**Release," **The blonde quickly said and a poof of some smoke covered the entire room in a small explosion. Naruto, Samui, Karui and Omoi coughed for a bit before the smoke dissipated. Everyone slowly opened their eyes and saw a redheaded woman in a black kimono. Her hair went down to her back and while Kimono hugged her gorgeous form showing off her amazing curves. The woman coughed for a second also before taking a glance at her surroundings.

"**I'm out. It worked! I'm out!" **Kyuubi yelled while Samui, Omoi and Karui gawked at the woman. Naruto chuckled as Kyuubi walked over to him and then bent down. She quickly hugged him while Naruto hugged her back. Everyone noticed the sweat on his face before Kyuubi took a small cloth and wiped it off.

"Glad to see you out here Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said and Kyuubi grinned with a nog. She quickly kissed Naruto again while she wrapped her arms around his chiseled form. Naruto accepted the kiss also, but then the two were interrupted by a small cough.

"Ahem," Karui said and the two turned to see Naruto's teammates looking at them.

"Sheesh we're glad you're out, but save that for when you're alone," Omoi said making Naruto and Kyuubi blush before the two got to their feet.

"So you're Kyuubi. Not as menacing as people said you are," Samui said and Kyuubi shrugged her shoulders.

"**Yeah well I try not to be intimidating if I want. Thank you Naruto-kun. I love you," **Kyuubi said kissing him again making Naruto blush while his other teammates sweatdrop.

"_I think they forgot that we're here," _they all thought before Samui coughed again bringing everyone out of their stupor.

"Yeah well that's nice ad cool, but for now we need get going. We have another mission to take care of for the day so we need to get going. Kyuubi-san do you have any belongings?" Samui asked and the bijuu shook her head. She'd just gotten out of the seal. She'd be lucky if she had anything from the seal, but that was alright at the moment.

"**No I don't. I really need to get some stuff though. So where are you four going next?" **Kyuubi asked and Samui opened the scroll. She crossed out their third mission that they completed and looked down the list.

"Hmm it says we've been requested to help the rebel forces in Kiri. They are trying to...get rid of the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura," Samui said making the others widen their eyes.

"What the hell? That's not a job for chunin. That's a job for jonin. That must be an A-rank mission for crying out loud. Can't we refuse it?" Karui asked and Samui shook her head.

"Had this been back in our village we'd have the option of refusing, but we were personally requested to take this so we can't deny it. We can only deny a mission if we're given an A-rank to S-rank mission. Given the mission it's a B-rank. It's not cool, but we have to do it," Samui responded while Karui gasped.

"B-rank? Their asking us to help them topple a Kage! I think that deserves a S-rank if not an A-rank. We've never faced a Kage before. The closest thing to that was Bee-sensei. Someone tell me how the hell we're supposed to help them with that!" Karui yelled, but Naruto and Omoi calmed her down.

"**Did you say Yagura?" **Kyuubi asked and Samui nodded bringing everyone's attention to her which made Kyuubi slightly curse underneath her breath making everyone tense.

"What's the matter Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked her and Kyuubi sighed. She brushed a hand through her hair before turning to everyone.

"**I know of him. He's also a jinchuuriki like Naruto, Yugito, and Bee. I only know I was in Kiri a little while before my capture and I could feel his chakra. It was exactly like mine," **Kyuubi said making the four widened their eyes before Karui exploded.

"A jinchuuriki? Oh that's just fuckin' great now. A Kage who's a jinchuuriki. So what now Samui? This is an A-rank no matter what anyone says," Karui told her and Omoi had to agree with his teammate.

"Samui I think Karui's right. We're in way over our heads. The only one who might be able to match Yagura is probably Naruto. You have to admit that if he had the experience then he would be a jonin with his abilities. He excels at Raiton and Katon techniques and he's the only real fuinjutsu user in our village. He was trained by Jiraiya-sama after all. We can only hope that they have someone who can match Kiri's Kage," Omoi said and Samui nodded

"Alright, but we won't make it to Kiri for another four days or so. Where should we rest as according to the map?" Samui asked opening it and everyone looked down. Kyuubi looked at it also and smiled as she took Naruto's ink pen and made a small X on the spot. It seemed to be between Konoha and a small place called Wave country.

"**In two days I want you all to go here. It's a small den I had. It should still be alright and you'll all find some things there," **Kyuubi said and everyone nodded.

"So are we taking this mission?" Omoi asked and Samui furled up the scroll.

"It's not like we have much of a choice. We will come up with our own strategies during our travels to Kiri now let's move," Samui said as they all walked up the stairs. They gave the noble and his family a goodbye and the five immediately dashed off for their next destination.

_**In Konoha**_

Jiraiya sighed as he sat behind the Hokage's desk. He was currently signing papers before he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," The toad sage said and immediately Anko and her team arrived. Sasuke took a look at the man, but didn't see what was so special about him even though he figured he'd better not upset the man since he was the Hokage.

"You summoned us Jiraiya-sama?" Anko asked with a bow while Sasuke, Sakura and Sai followed her example and bowed. Jiraiya secretly grinned when he saw them bow to him. It was like a small satisfaction to see it happen, but that could wait for later. Right now he had to go into Hokage mode.

"That's right Anko. I've received a B-rank mission from Kiri's rebel forces. They wish for us to help them in the overthrow of their Kage," Jiraiya said and Anko widened her eyes while Sasuke silently smirked. Now they were talkin' missions.

"Umm Hokage-sama why are we bringing this up now? If we help them how will they be good financially?' Anko asked and Jiraiya looked over some reports that he been given to him.

"I've managed my spy network in Kiri for a long time. I know what goes on over there. Right now Kakashi's packing to do what he wants. He's going to go to all the locations that I mapped out and that where most of my spy network is. He'll be managing it until he gets used to it. Now as for the why, I know Kiri and they have a Kage-level woman there also. It won't be hard and I doubt you'll be on the front lines of the fight. I think she'll give you something more to your level.

"Hokage-sama, you call her a she, but who is it?" Sakura asked and Jiraiya chuckled.

"She is the only woman to be just as fierce as Tsunade. Her name is Mei Terumi. Don't let her looks fool you as she is probably one of the most dangerous people you will ever meet," Jiraiya said and Sakura gulped.

"So when do we leave Hokage-sama?" Anko asked and Jiraiya looked back at the mission report.

"Leave in two days. That'll give you enough time to pack and plan some strategies for the trip. You are dismissed," Jiraiya told them and everyone nodded and began to leave.

"Ah Anko, you stay behind for a second," Jiraiya told her and the purple haired anbu nodded as she told her team to wait for her at the training ground.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Anko asked and Jiraiya placed his hands on the table looking serious.

"So any news?" Jiraiya asked and Anko reluctantly nodded. Jiraiya slightly cursed as he rubbed his temples.

"When?" he asked her and Anko placed a hand on her hip. She scowled slightly and Jiraiya noticed it. All the anbu in the room could feel the room tense while their Hokage and the Snake Mistress talked.

"Yesterday Hokage-sama. I don't know how, but Orochimaru is after Sasuke and he sent four shinobi from Oto to try and get him to join them. He promised the Uchiha power and being the avenger type that he is I know he might go for it. I was able to watch the interaction for only a little while or they would've noticed me. They said it was Sasuke's choice and are waiting for him to reply. If you didn't give us this mission then I think he would've left today maybe tonight. I'm not sure. How did you know Orochimaru was after Sasuke?" Anko asked and Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"That guy has always been interested power, plus it helped that Kakashi told me about his team meeting Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. So did you tell Sasuke anything?" Jiraiya asked and Anko nodded.

"Yeah I pulled him to the side and told him that I heard his conversation with them. He was at first pissed off with me and told me that it was none of my business. He really is a cheeky Gaki, but anyway. I told him that an Uchiha wouldn't be so weak as to need help from a low-class snake like Orochimaru to which I think that settled him and his pride. He did happen to agree with me so I was glad for that I guess," Anko said and Jiraiya sighed in relief.

"Play on the Uchiha's pride? That's just like you, but anyway good work Anko. Now about your mission. I didn't want to say this to your group, but there is another team going there. I received the report that Naruto's team is heading there also. I want you to back them up in their mission. Just for safety reasons," Jiraiya said and Anko nodded. She bowed then left the room while Jiraiya bit his thumb. He quickly went through some handsigns.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Jiraiya yelled as he slammed the table making a small poof.

"**Yo old man. How ya been?" **a toad asked and Jiraiya grinned as he handed him a scroll.

"I've been good Gamakichi. I need you to deliver this to Naruto for me. You remember him right?" Jiraiya asked and the toad took the scroll in his hands.

"**The guy with the yellow hair, older redheaded sister, and who was training for the chunin exams with you? Yeah I remember him. We only met during his training period, but I remember him. So I need to give this to him? Well I don't know where he is at the moment," **Gamakichi told the toad sage and Jiraiya sighed. He then took out a map and looked it over. He had no idea where Naruto was either, but no matter what happened the blonde had to pass through Wave country.

"Alright I want you to go with Anko's team to Wave Country and wait for them there. With any luck you might run into them. That's all," Jiraiya said as Gamakichi hopped away while the Godaime Hokage went back to his signing papers.

_**With Team Samui, two days later**_

Samui and the rest of her team were right where the X on the map told them to be, yet they didn't see anything around. Everyone sighed while Kyuubi walked in front of them.

"**Don't worry it's around here somewhere. It's just been a while since I've been here. Give me a minute," **Kyuubi told them and everyone nodded. They decided to wait while Kyuubi got her bearings.

It only lasted about five minutes which was enough time for everyone to talk about some things before Kyuubi called them.

"**Alright I found it," **Kyuubi yelled and everyone walked to see a waterfall. Kyuubi smiled at the small water in front of them. Everyone glanced at it and raised their eyebrows.

"Kyuubi-chan it's just a watering hole," Naruto said and Kyuubi chuckled at him. She shook her head making the blonde and his teammates raise their eyebrows at her. Kyuubi tied her hair into a ponytail and grinned.

"**Follow me and don't worry about your clothes,"** Kyuubi told them and everyone had a bad feeling about this. Their fears were confirmed when Kyuubi dived into the water. Everyone glanced at each other and sighed.

"Do we really have to?" Omoi asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey I'll just dry us off with some katon chakra. Don't let it bother you too much dattebayo," Naruto said as he dived in next after Kyuubi. Samui, Karui and Omoi sighed at their brother, but they didn't feel like complaining especially since Kyuubi seemed to say that their was something interesting to where she was going. Maybe there was a passage or something like that.

"Well we're all the way here so we might as well go see for ourselves. Stay cool and follow me," Samui said as she dived in after Naruto while Karui and Omoi came after her. Everyone opened their eyes and saw a small passage underneath the land where they just were. The group marveled at it before Kyuubi pointed for them to follow her. She swan through the passage with Naruto and his group following her.

It had been over ten minutes of underwater swimming making the chunin slightly wince before Kyuubi pointed upwards. She went up and everyone eagerly followed her to get some air. Kyuubi surfaced and gasp as she took a breath of air. She climbed to the land and emerged from the pond with water dripping down her form. It was lucky for her that she had a fire affinity. She quickly warmed her clothes while Naruto, Samui, Karui and Omoi emerged also. The four gasped for air while Karui yelled.

"Dammit, where the hell...are...we? Wow," Karui dropped her jaw as everyone looked at the immense cavern that Kyuubi brought them to. The bijuu vixen chuckled as everyone got out of the water. Naruto made a few Kage bunshins to help dry his team off with his chakra while Kyuubi greeted them.

"**This was where I stayed before I was captured. Contrary to what you might think I didn't go into my bijuu form very often as I liked walking around so I have a small house here. Come on and stay close to me. It gets confusing these caverns," **Kyuubi said as she walked off. Everyone followed her and stuck close to her like the bijuu told them to.

"Tell me Kyuubi. People said that you loved destruction and all the like. Why do you prefer your human form?" Omoi asked and Kyuubi snickered.

"**Well I didn't want people to attack me all the time. I'd prefer to be alone from time to time. The only reason I like this form is because it grants easy access that's all. Now then any more questions?" **Kyuubi asked and Samui narrowed her eyes.

"Why did Hachibi and Nibi rampage in Kumo?" Samui asked and Kyuubi turned around. She noted Samui's seriousness before slightly smiling.

"**Okay first things first. Nibi doesn't rampage. Hachibi maybe, but Nibi isn't the rampaging type," **Kyuubi said making Karui, Omoi and Samui raise their eyebrows.

"Wait so she didn't rampage like we were told?" Karui asked while Omoi decided to tell his side.

"I was told that Nibi was once human turned bijuu something like that, but that'd have to put her around the time of the Rikudo Sennin. What do you think Kyuubi?" Omoi asked and the bijuu rolled her eyes.

"**I think you humans are narrow-minded at times. Nibi was never a human, she has a human form granted, but never a human. Now then you might need to ask Nibi if she ever gets out. As for Hachibi, he's a mystery to me all together, but he might have a good reason if not just going on the occasional rampage that he's known to do," **Kyuubi said shrugging her shoulders.

Everyone walked a little more before they all saw a small house. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was rather quaint-looking, but still nice anyway.

"Nice place Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said as Kyuubi opened to door. She turned on the lights as everyone walked inside. They immediately looked around looked around while Kyuubi smiled.

"**Whew, at least it did pile up dust over the years. Now then what I wanted to show you was in the back near my room. I can open it, but I'd like to see if you could Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said and brought them to the back where there was a door. Naruto noticed a small seal on it. It wasn't a blood seal so he could break it. It looked a little intricate, but not something his training with Jiraiya couldn't help him with.

"Alright I need you all to stand back. One wrong move and this thing will explode," Naruto told them and Kyuubi smiled. It seemed that he figured that part out already.

"Now let me see. It's designed to explode if anyone, but Kyuubi-chan touches it since it locks to her chakra. A regular cancellation seal won't work on this so I'll do it like this," Naruto said as he took out an ink pen. He dipped it in fresh ink and carefully wrote over the seal. He made only a few corrections to it before he slammed it.

"**Kai," **Naruto yelled and the seal glowed before it faded. Naruto reached for the doorknob and easily opened it with his grin showing across his face.

"How's that?" Naruto asked with a thumbs up while everyone walked inside. They looked at the place, but it didn't look to be more than a simple storage place, but then Kyuubi walked forward and knelt down towards a small door in the floor.

"**Now I've never used these. Their just stuff that I've found, collected, or...stole over the many years," **Kyuubi said as she opened the floor-door. Samui, Karui, Omoi and Naruto looked down and gasped. They coughed when some dust escaped, but Naruto dropped through the floor and picked up a scroll that was laying there. He opened it and widened his eyes.

"What's the matter Otouto? What do you see down there?" Karui asked and Naruto seemed speechless. He handed the scroll to Karui and the chunin opened it. She widened her eyes also before turning to Kyuubi.

"Where did you get this from? Do you know what this is?" Karui asked while Samui and Omoi looked it over. Kyuubi chuckled while leaning on a wall.

"**Not really. I just collected the stuff. I didn't know what it was at the time. If it was interesting to me I took it. What is it?" **Kyuubi asked and while Omoi gulped.

"It's a Raiton scroll that was said to be missing from Kumo's Shodaime Raikage. Where did you get this?" Omoi asked and Kyuubi shrugged her shoulders.

"**I don't remember the location of all these scrolls, but I think I found that one in a bandit camp. I stole it rather easily," **Kyuubi said making the others sweatdrop.

"Our Raikage is going to flip out when he sees this. I gotta see what else is down here," Karui said while Samui stood to her feet.

"Hold on and cool your heads everyone. By some time we do need to tell our Raikage about this scroll. The price for this...well it shouldn't have one at all. It's priceless to Kumo. In here are the techniques for the Shodaime's high level Raiton techniques that went way beyond and normal raiton techniques. They were called **Byakuraiton( White Lightning Release) **Techniques**. **It wasn't any type of bloodline, but it was said that only he could use it for some reason. Raikage-sama isn't going to stay cool about this," Samui said to everyone. Everyone else agreed and then Naruto looked around a bit more. There were other scrolls and he picked up another.

"I see some techniques from the era of the Nidaime Mizukage," Naruto yelled and gave up another scroll. Omoi quickly took the scroll and opened it.

"Wow this can't be real. This scrolls explains of a Suiton jutsu that was able to turn water into chakra. It says that the user is able to place their hand in water and when they sent chakra through the water, then the water would actually refill someone's chakra reserves. Kyuubi you knew about this, but didn't say anything?" Omoi asked and Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Really I forgot about this place. I only remembered it when that noble from two days ago gave you all gifts. It brought me back to the time that I collected things of interest," **Kyuubi said and Omoi furled up the scroll.

"Wait I remember looking through the bingo book. There was someone, An S-rank missing nin from Kiri. His name was Kisame Hoshigaki. He was called the Monster of Kumo and the Tailless Bijuu. He had the most massive reserves of chakra than anybody. _Wait, what if Kumo gets these? Are we going to be arrogant, get attacked and the become a poor nation all because we took some scrolls for granted? Oh man this might not be a good idea," _Omoi said thinking the last part to himself. Kyuubi chuckled at them, but then Karui looked down also. After those scrolls there was nothing, but maps, books, a couple of swords, knives, daggers and shinobi tools.

"I think that's everything. We've got a scroll from Kumo, and one from Kiri. I wish there were more," Naruto said making the others nod. Karui climbed out and Naruto was about to also before he saw a small trunk.

"Hey guys did anyone see the trunk down here?" Naruto asked before everyone looked down.

"What trunk?" Samui asked and Naruto came up to it. It was a black trunk and so Naruto opened it. He looked inside and the blonde grinned.

"Guys, come down here. Now!" Naruto said and immediately everyone dropped down. They looked in the trunk and looked inside also. Kyuubi looked down also and raised an eyebrow.

"**Hmm, been a long time since I looked at those. I remember those at least. I was roaming the countries sides when I found those. I know they were scrolls from a village before the Five Great Nations. I don't remember what village it was called though," **Kyuubi said as Naruto took out a scroll. It didn't have any origin on it and so the blonde opened it.

"**Wait Naruto-kun! Don't open that one!" **Kyuubi yelled and immediately there were four shots of different colors that went into the air. Everyone widened their eyes at the colors which were grey , green, blue, and white before Naruto closed it in a hurry. The colors shot for Team Samui as they were all hit. Samui was hit with the blue color, Omoi with the green, Karui with the white, and Naruto with the grey. Everyone gasped while Kyuubi widened her eyes.

"What happened? I feel weird," Karui said looking to see if anything was wrong.

"I don't feel any different," Omoi said and Samui nodded also. Naruto didn't feel anything different also while Kyuubi picked up the scroll.

"_**This is bad. Or maybe it's good. I don't know, but it might be very bad," **_Kyuubi thought as she picked up the scroll.

Everyone inspected everything on them and didn't see anything wrong so on that note everyone went upstairs and were ready to leave.

"So Kyuubi-chan do you want to take this house with us?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi shook her head.

"**No I'd rather it stayed here so I can recall it later. It might serve us some good," **Kyuubi said and everyone nodded. Samui and her team left the house as Kyuubi shut off the lights.

"You keep some weird things Kyuubi," Omoi said before everyone felt the ground rumble for a bit. They all shifted their balance and waited for it to calm down.

"An earthquake?" Karui wondered, but then it calmed down and everyone sighed. Soon they heard howling of some kind. It might have been the type that wind makes on occasion. After a while it stopped also.

"What's going on?" Naruto wondered, but no one had an answer for him. Kyuubi looked at them all and narrowed her eyes. She had a bad feeling about this. That scroll they picked up and opened was one that she could never forget, but she did which kind of defeated it's purpose.

"_**If what happened what I think happened then these four plus someone else are going to be unique growing up," **_Kyuubi thought, but everyone soon forgot the incident and jumped back into the water. They all continued to swim as always until they emerged back into the watering hole entrance.

"Alright we will dry off then we'll leave. Let's get going," Samui said and everyone nodded. They quickly ran off with Kyuubi following them.

_**Wave Country**_

It was currently nighttime as Team Samui made it to Wave Country. They all sighed in relief that they were able to make it like they wanted and wondered where they should stay.

"Anyone care to stay anywhere?" Naruto asked and everyone sighed. They looked around, but the place didn't seem to be very fit. Everyone sighed before Naruto dodged a kunai while everyone turned around. They all quickly tensed before they saw someone twirl their kunai with a grin over their face.

"Well it looks like we all made it at the same time," someone said making them narrow their eyes. They noticed the Konoha headbands and immediately they noticed everyone.

"Hey it's the exam proctor for the Chunin exams. How nice," Naruto said while behind Anko was Sakura, Sasuke and Sai.

"What are you guys doing here?" Karui asked and everyone sighed.

"We've got a mission to help Kiri overthrow their Mizukage. What about you?" Sakura asked while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"We got that also. Why are you-," Naruto stopped when he saw a frog hop to his shoulder.

"**Hey my man. How you been?" **Gamakichi asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Yo Gamakichi. Haven't see you for a while. Nice to see you," Naruto said before Gamakichi dropped a scroll in his hand.

"**From the Hokage ero-sennin. See ya man," **Gamakichi said before poof-ing out. Samui, Omoi, and Karui closed in on Naruto while the blonde read the note. They all glanced at it and sighed. So that's what it was all about.

"Alright then we should begin the strategy meeting," Naruto said while Anko nodded, but her squad seemed confused.

"Anko-sensei what does he mean? Are we all going to Kiri?" Sakura asked and Anko sighed. She really had to work with Sakura that much was certain. Sasuke and Sai turned to Anko who was rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah well you see, umm actually our mission is more of a C-rank since Kiri responded to Kumo first. This is kind of a joint mission if you will. We're providing Kumo with backup during the mission. We take orders from them and help them succeed in their mission. Our Hokage arranged it so it'll be good for your mission record," Anko said while Sai smiled.

"I see, well at least someone capable is in charge. Right Sasuke?" Sai asked while Sasuke growled at his teammate.

"I don't see why we need their help. We can handle this on our own," the Uchiha said while Naruto rolled his eyes. He walked up the Uchiha until the two glared at each other as Naruto pointed to himself.

"Chunin," Naruto said and then pointed to Sasuke.

"Genin. We give the orders, you follow them. Now then Samui-nee where should we go?" Naruto asked making Samui look around she sighed as she didn't know much about this place, but luckily someone came to their aid.

"So you need a place to stay huh? Well my house has enough room if you're willing to pay," an old drunkard said as everyone turned to him only in time to see him smacked upside the head.

"Tou-san that is no way to treat people. Sorry I'm Tsunami and this is my father, Tazuna. We'd be more than happy to help you out with a place to stay for a night or two," the woman said and everyone thanked the woman before they all walked towards her house.

"Thanks for helping us dattebayo. We couldn't have done much without you," Naruto said and Tsunami chuckled at him.

"It's alright. We don't get that many guests so it's fine. Is this all the company?" Tsunami asked and everyone nodded.

After some walking Tazuna opened the door and Tsunami turned on the light. Everyone saw the nice looking house as Tsunami and Tazuna took off their shoes. Everyone followed in suit. Karui brushed up against Sakura making the pink haired kunoichi jump slightly in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Karui asked as Sakura rubbed her shoulder.

"You shocked me. It hurt like nothing I've even felt before," Sakura said and Karui raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? It's just static electricity. Not a big deal. Calm down," Karui said as she walked into the room while Sakura rubbed her arm which had a small scar on it.

"Some static electricity. That hurt," Sakura said to herself as everyone followed inside. It was then that Anko turned to Kyuubi and narrowed her eyes. She felt such massive chakra rolling off of the woman that it was insane.

"Who is she?" Anko wondered as Samui came up to Tsunami. She tapped the older woman's making her turn around with her groceries in her hands.

"Excuse me, would it be cool if I asked you for some water?" Samui asked rubbing her throat. Tsunami nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Inari, come down. We have guests," Tsunami yelled as she placed her bags in the kitchen. She offered Samui some water and the blonde quickly drank it.

"Cool," Samui said with a small smile as she set the glass down. Kyuubi narrowed her eyes before Anko tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Anko asked and Kyuubi grinned as she turned around with her hand out.

"**Oh I'm Mira. Nice to meet you," **Kyuubi said and Anko shook it. She slightly shuddered for some reason as she let go of Kyuubi's hand.

Alright then I think it's time that we do our work," Samui said and everyone nodded, but not before seeing the boy, Inari show about half his face in a glare at them all. Some waved which made his eyes narrow even more before he ran back upstairs.

"Inari!" Tsunami yelled before sighing and bowed to everyone.

"Sorry about him. He's at that age I guess," Tsunami said rubbing the back of her head making the others nod that it wasn't a problem.

"Alright then let's see this over. Mira was it?" Tsunami asked and Kyuubi nodded turning to the woman.

"Mind helping me with the cooking?" Tsunami asked and Kyuubi sighed, but nodded as she walked with Tsunami into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Team Samui and Team Anko sat around the room and thought things over.

"Alright, Kiri is bound to be a war-zone by the time we arrive. Our client was a woman called Mei Terumi. She's the leader of the Rebel Forces against the Mizukage. Now then how is this going to work?" Samui asked while Anko sighed.

"It's really up to our client how we're going to proceed, but I think we should divide into teams," Anko said while Samui looked at the map.

"Not that it isn't a cool idea, but please explain," Samui said and Anko nodded.

"Well we're all teaming up and I believe that we should diversify our abilities," Anko said and Samui sighed. She slightly rubbed her throat before asking for some more water which she got.

"We hardly know each other at all and we leave tomorrow. We'll be there by mid-day which brings to question why she requested both villages," Samui said and Sakura raised her hand which no one knew why she was doing so since she could just talk like the rest of them.

"Maybe she wants to have some insurance. She wants to know that her side will win if she has more support," Sakura suggested and Samui along with Anko seemed okay with that.

"That would explain some things, but why send a genin team? I mean why not send in some chunin or jonin even?" Omoi asked and Anko rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah well Jiraiya-sama dealt with the council and told them that it's time for the genin to get back to the way they were during the times of war where they were actually serious about things so he gave the academy a much higher overhaul of teaching and genin are taking harder missions to make them gain experience. Some people think he's insane, but I believe that Hokage-sama is right. Plus those like our Uchiha here seem to agree with him," Anko said as she hung over Sasuke's head making the Uchiha sigh while Sakura looked jealous.

"He really is a weird man, but anyway we might as well get to know each other. So what do we do?" Karui asked while Sai spoke.

"I suggest that we do what our sensei did with us. We tell our likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, but here we'll also tell our nature affinities and preferred style of combat," Sai suggested and everyone nodded in agreement with him. That seemed like the ideal choice for right now.

"Alright I guess I'll start. I'm Sai. I like drawing. My dislikes...don't really have any. Hobbies are drawing pictures. Dreams...I don't have one at the moment. I have an earth affinity and I prefer mid to long range combat. Next," Sai said and everyone glanced at each other.

"I'm Omoi. I like taking naps and eating lollipops. My dislikes are those who are too hot-headed at times. My hobbies are training with my team. My dream...don't have one at the moment except to be one of the Raikage's elite bodyguards. My affinity is lightning and...earth. I prefer mid to close range combat," Omoi stated and Sakura began next.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like( glances at Sasuke). My dislikes are anyone who underestimates me. My hobbies are (glances as Sasuke). M-My dream for the future is (glances at Sasuke and blushes). I don't know my nature affinity. I prefer long range combat," Sakura finished and everyone sighed. That intro was...unique at best. Karui then decided to continue.

"I'm Karui. I like training, my Otouto, and my team. I dislike those who don't train serious and don't understand the pressures of being shinobi," Karui said glancing at Sakura making the pink haired girl flinch slightly. She sighed and decided to continue.

"My hobby is training with my little brother and being with my team. My dream is to one day be one of the Raikage's elite jonin bodyguards also. My nature affinity is lightning and I prefer close range combat," Karui finished.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything nor am I interested in 'starting' anything. I have many dislikes. Mh hobby is training to get stronger. My dream, no my ambition is to kill someone and avenge my clan. I have a fire and lightning affinity. I prefer mid to close range combat," Sasuke said ending with a small grumble while Naruto did his turn.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like Samui-nee, Karui-nee, Omoi, Yugi-hime, Mira-chan and others back in Kumo. I dislike those who don't train hard and take things for granted. My hobby is training with my team, practicing my fuinjutsu and becoming a better shinobi. My dream is to become the Godaime Raikage of Kumo. My affinities are Fire, Wind and Lightning. I prefer mid to close range combat," Naruto said with a cheeky grin and soon it was Anko's turn.

"Very well, I'm Anko Mitarashi. I like dango, my friends and some other people. My dislike are a certain man, and those who insult me. My hobby is training and being around others. My dream is to be recognized as Anko and not a certain name that I detest. My affinity is fire. I prefer close range combat," Anko finished and Samui started.

"Alright then I'm Samui. I like my team, my little brother, and my village. I don't really dislike anything. My hobby is simply training and getting stronger. I take small walks every now and then. My dream is to also be an elite bodyguard to the Raikage. My affinity is lightning and...water for some reason. I prefer mid to close range combat," Samui finished and everyone nodded.

"Alright so we're all in agreement that we know the basics about each other right?" Anko asked and everyone nodded. Anko sighed in relief as she took out a piece of paper.

"Then how about we match up people who compliment each other," Anko said as she wrote on the paper. Everyone looked down at the team.

"Team one will be Naruto, Samui, Sasuke and Sai," Anko said and the group nodded while she wrote down the second team.

"Second team will be Omoi, me, Karui and Sakura. I think this is the best solution, but it's your call on something like this," Anko said to Samui who narrowed her eyes. She mumbled to herself, but nodded.

"That seems cool enough. I agree with it. Very well. Now then we should all go eat while we can-," Samui as she took the last of her water and drank it while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Samui-oneechan have you always been so thirsty?" Naruto asked and Samui shook her head. She had realized it much.

"Not really, but I don't see anything wrong with it. Come on," Samui said as everyone got up. Karui blushed against Sasuke making the Uchiha slightly curse.

"Damn that hurt," Sasuke said rubbing his arm while Karui turned to him.

"Man is all of Konoha sensitive to static electricity or something? Calm down," she said as she went into the dining room with the others. Unknown to them all, Kyuubi was watching the four and saw their chakra essence. Karui's was white-ish like lightning. Omoi's was green like the earth, Samui's was completely blue like the water and Naruto's was grey-ish like the wind and clouds. It only confirmed Kyuubi's fears or concerns.

"_**Man I can't believe this. They actually opened that scroll. I hope their going to be alright," **_Kyuubi said in thought before she saw everyone conversing with each other. She could only hope that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Done. If you think I might overpower Kumo from those scrolls then don't think that. Granted I want Kumo to be the strongest I don't need them overshadowing the other nations and becoming arrogant. Also the reason I gave this mission to Anko and her team is because Anko doesn't seem like the type to allow D-ranks. Plus I want them strong for later. I have a pic of Kyuubi's house on my profile so look if you want. Also if you can figure out what I did to Team Samui then you get a special surprise.<strong>_

_**Naruto: Stop the suspense and tell them.**_

_**KG: No, they must figure it out if they can.**_

_**Karui: Sigh, this won't go well.**_

_**KG: Why not? **_

_**Karui: Just sayin'. I won't protect you when they gang on you.**_

_**KG: Whatever.**_

_**Kyuubi: At least I'm out of that seal. Now I can eat my favorite food.**_

_**Omoi: Like what?**_

_**Kyuubi: Like PIZZA!**_

_**KG: They didn't have pizza in the Shinobi world. Did they?**_

_**Naruto: Beats me man. I wouldn't know if they did.**_

_**Kyuubi: Who cares. Me likie pizza! **_

_**KG: Then no pizza for you lol.**_

_**Kyuubi: Funny KG. Now then how shall I kill you?**_

_**KG: (Gulp), Cya (Runs off)**_

_**Kyuubi: That's what I thought. You spineless, wimp.**_

_**(I stop)**_

_**KG: Whoa lady. I ain't no wimp. Take it back!**_

_**Kyuubi: Make me.**_

_**KG: Oh it's on lady!  
><strong>_

_**Kyuubi: Bring it!**_

_**(Fight breaks out)**_

_**Naruto: Should we stop them?**_

_**Omoi: You wanna die?**_

_**Naruto: Nah. Well people since KG is...preoccupied.**_

_**KG: You're pinned Kyuubi! Now give up before you face the Twister!**_

_**Kyuubi: Not on your life.**_

_**Naruto: See ya laterz people. Oh KG told me to remind you guys. Figure out what he did to us with those colors and you get a special surprise. (Hint: It has to do with nature affinity.) Bye bye. **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**KG: It seems quite a few of you people actually got it. While their powers won't be godlike, they will be slightly below that. You even gave me some new ideas for them. Alright then I'll get started.**_

* * *

><p>The sun beamed across the room where the guys were sleeping. They had all be planning late last night and had been quite tired, but they were happy to at least get it all out of the way. So on that note, the first one to get up was Omoi. He yawned and rubbed the back of his head before hopping to his feet. The white haired chunin glanced to see Naruto still sleeping and sighed.<p>

"Why is it my job to wake him up?" Omoi wondered before he shook Naruto making the blonde open his eyes. Naruto rubbed his eyes before turning an eye to see Omoi's form.

"Time to go?" He asked getting up, but Omoi shook his head in response to the question.

"Not yet, but we'll be moving soon. I think Tsunami-san and Mira-san are awake now. Let's go," Omoi said and Naruto agreed. The two left Sai and Sasuke in their room.

They walked down the stairs for a few moments before they saw Tsunami greet them with her usual smile. They smiled back, but then they saw Samui, Karui and Anko awake. Mira was right next to Tsunami helping her cook. If Naruto could say one thing then it was that Kyuubi sure as hell knew how to cook.

"Good morning you two," Tsunami said while Samui and Karui took notice of the two of them.

"It's about time you woke up," Karui told them while Omoi took a seat next to her. Naruto sat next to Samui and noticed the white haired chunin put his elbows on the table.

"Not so loud Karui. You'll wake the freakin' dead with that voice," Omoi said as he closed his eyes. Karui gritted her teeth before punching Omoi on the head, but then the redhead winced as she rubbed her hand in pain. Samui and Naruto took notice at Karui slightly bruised hand.

"Dammit that hurt. I always knew you were hardheaded but damn. I think I punch a boulder," Karui said while Omoi looked at her strangely. Kyuubi narrowed her eyes while she placed the dishes on the table. The words 'confusion' and 'grievance' were written over her face as she saw they were already starting to manifest. She knew she would have to tell them, but she also wanted to see how strong they had manifested.

Naruto took notice of Kyuubi anxiety and wondered if something was wrong. Naruto and Kyuubi had worked up a plan that the two would still be connected even if Naruto released her from the seal. Naruto was just as much a jinchuuriki as anyone else only he didn't have his bijuu inside him all the time. Not that he minded. He still had access to her chakra, but that was only a small part of the deal.

"Mira-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi turned to him. She seemed off for a bit before nodding and heading back to the kitchen. Soon enough Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura came down the stairs to see everyone in the room.

"Where are Tazuna-san and Inari-san?" Sakura asked while Tsunami looked out the window.

"They are outside. Tazuna is having a talk with Inari about some things," Tsunami said while her joyful mood deflated a bit. Some people glared at Sakura making the pink haired girl blush in embarrassment of her words. Naruto sighed as he finished his food. He quickly got to his feet and smiled.

"I'll be right back. The food was good Mira-chan," Naruto said heading for the door. He quickly left making the members of Team seven raise their eyebrows.

"Where is he going?" Sasuke asked as Samui took another drink of water before setting it down.

"He often walks off for a few times. He'll come back before we leave," Samui said making Sasuke nod as he sat down.

"So when are we leaving?" Sakura asked and while Anko pushed her plate to the side.

"We'll be leaving in a few hours after breakfast. Make sure you have everything prepare gaki," Anko told her teammates making Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura nod as they ate their food.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto sighed in sheer bliss of the quite morning. He'd enjoyed seeing the trees again and while he enjoyed the mountainous Kumo a part of him still enjoyed the calming feeling that the scenery gave him.

The blonde walked for a few more minutes before he heard talking. He quickly ran behind a tree and looked to see who was talking. He saw narrowed his eyes when he saw Tazuna talking to Inari, the boy the blonde and the others had seen last night.

"Inari, Tsunami was really disappointed in how you treated the guests. What's the matter?" Tazuna asked and Inari looked at the ground. He kicked up some dirt before he sighed.

"I'm sorry Oji-san. I should be happy that we're free, but I just can't help thinking that what happened to us might happen again," Inari said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He'd been to wave before, but if he had then he would've remembered Inari. He was sure that he would've.

"You mean you think that Gato's coming back?" Tazuna asked and Inari nodded. That struck Naruto like a tidal wave at sea. He deeply scowled before he walked out of the trees.

"Gato is dead and he's not coming back," Naruto said making Inari and Tazuna gasp at the person who was behind them. Inari narrowed his eyes before turning his head.

"How would you know?" he asked in almost a whisper while Naruto's eyes hardened in a cold glare almost searing through the back of Inari's head.

"Because I killed him myself. I know he's dead," Naruto said making Tazuna and Inari widen their eyes. They both looked at the blonde strangely while the small boy walked up to Naruto.

"You killed him? I doubt that," Inari said while Naruto took out one of his swords. He allowed it to shimmer in the sunlight before pointing it at Inari.

"He's death was one of my missions. Kumo had learned of Gato and while we weren't happy with it we had been some of his clients. In the end we heard about a betrayal he did to us and so my Raikage sent me and my team to kill him. The things I saw him do were things that no human should ever do. I was only ten at the time so you probably don't remember me. Once he died, his organization fell apart. We had heard of a country he was terrorizing. I never imagined that it was this one," Naruto said while Tazuna narrowed his eyes. He took a closer look at the blonde before gasping.

"I remember you now. You're that brat who scolded me for trying to drink myself into a coma," Tazuna said making Inari sweatdrop. The blonde nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't know you full well so I wasn't able to recall you that easily, but yeah. You were so drunk off your rocker that if I didn't come then you'd have alcohol poisoning," Naruto snickered while Tazuna blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"When you mysteriously disappeared I wondered where you went. It's good to see you," Tazuna said and Naruto nodded. Inari tugged Tazuna's clothing bringing the two down to him.

"Oji-san did he really kill Gato?' Inari asked and Tazuna's smile gleamed. Inari raised an eyebrow before turning to Naruto.

"Are you kidding? I remember when he dropped Gato's body in the middle of our streets. People were so surprised and immediately we all threw a party. Don't you remember it?" Tazuna asked and Inari shook his head. He had heard everyone partying, but he didn't know why at the time. Plus he didn't really care at the time. It was only the day after that he heard of the news. He was rather happy when he heard of it, but some of the suffering still made its way to his heart.

"So you killed Gato. It's was only because you were stronger than him. Had you been in our shoes you couldn't do a thing. In the end the strong rule and the weak suffer," Inari told him and Naruto closed his eyes. Inari was expecting a yell or scold, but Naruto settled for smacking him over the head making the boy wince.

"Yeah right idiot. The only reason you're weak if because you've allowed yourself to think that. I know I'm not weak and neither are you. You know it, I know it, and Tazuna here knows it. Mabui-neechan taught me something when I was still an up and coming shinobi. She told me that while the world is greedy and money is considered power it doesn't make you strong. Only when I find things to protect is when I become genuinely strong. All the suffering that I see I don't want it for my friends, family or anyone else so I get stronger to protect it. Tell me Inari, who do you want to protect?" Naruto asked and Inari looked at the ground. He muttered to himself and rubbed the back of his head.

"Everyone, I want to protect them all. My mother, my granddad, all the people of Wave, but how can I do it?" Inari wondered and Naruto grinned he knelt down and patted Inari on the head. He quickly took out three scrolls and a piece of paper.

"This scrolls explains chakra. This one is chakra exercises and jutsu from D to B rank. This scroll is filled with kunai, shuriken and other things. This piece of paper will tell you your affinity to which element. I'll be training you until your can do C-ranked jutsus. Now then would you like to see one jutsu from me?' Naruto asked and Inari immediately gleamed. He nodded and Naruto walked off with the boy following. Tazuna followed also and the three came to a small open field.

"This jutsu is a simple D-rank so I'll show it to you. Get ready," Naruto said making Inari and Tazuna watched carefully as Naruto went through his handsigns.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Naruto yelled and immediately he widened his eyes along with Inari and Tazuna as a fiercer than normal wind slammed into some trees knocking them down one after the other and the radius of the blast was enough to enough to get three trees at once. Naruto looked at the treeless destruction while Inari gasped.

"Naruto that was so cool," Inari yelled while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_That wasn't normal. I didn't even put that much chakra into it. With that much wind it was borderline B-rank if not C-rank. What happened?" _Naruto thought to himself. He heard the wind howl around him before he turned to Inari.

"Well the technique is D-rank, I guess I pushed too much chakra into it. I'll leave a Kage Bunshin here. It'll help you. Just go easy on it or it will dispel. Well I got to go back. _Also tell the others what happened_," Naruto said keeping that last part to himself.

Inari, Naruto and Tazuna arrived inside and saw everyone ready to go.

"Well it seems that you made it. Shall we go now?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded. He, Sasuke, Sai and Samui took one group while Anko, Sakura, Karui and Omoi took the other. Naruto walked over to Kyuubi and whispered in her ear.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked and Kyuubi closed her eyes. She quickly did some handsigns and poofed into a small white fox with nine tails.

"**I'll travel like this. It's better and more convenient," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. He unzipped his jacket while Kyuubi jumped inside. It tickled Naruto for a bit, but then she was settled inside and Naruto made his way back to his group. He quickly made a clone and ordered it to supervise Inari's training while they left. The clone nodded and took Inari into the fields to help him train while everyone else gave Tazuna and Tsunami a goodbye.

Everyone ran through the trees and ran towards Kiri. They decided not to stop since it wouldn't take them long to get there. They still had to hitch a boat ride, but they decided to be quick about it. Kyuubi surveyed the partially destroyed forest that looked like a small tornado ran through it. She narrowed her eyes and decided that she should tell the others about what was going on with them, but she'd wait until the boat towards Kiri.

It only took about an hour to reach the shores while Samui and the others noticed their boat. They quickly got on and showed their identification. The head of the boat quickly set them all up with accommodations.

"Since we're going to Kiri I'd advise all of you to keep quiet. Who knows what going on there," the man said and everyone nodded. They weren't staying long on the boat and just had to get to a small shore near Kiri. That's where the rebel forces were, but they could wait. So in that time, Anko and her team were going over some things that they hadn't heard before while Kyuubi brought Samui, Omoi Naruto and Karui towards the back of he ship where nobody was around.

"What the matter Mira-san? Why did you bring us back here?" Omoi asked while Kyuubi sat on the ground. The others followed while Kyuubi pulled out the scroll that Naruto opened.

"**You've all been strange lately and I know why. Samui, you've gotten more thirsty. Karui, you've ended up shocking people who say it really hurts. Omoi, you've unintentionally hurt Karui's hand when she punched you and Naruto-kun you were the reason for the destroyed part of the forest right?" **Kyuubi asked making everyone raise their eyebrows in confusion.

"Isn't it all a normal thing?" Karui asked and Kyuubi shook her head. She placed the scroll in front of them and sighed.

"**I can't believe I forgot this scroll. I actually found this scroll on my travels as well. I never opened it, but after some research I found out what it was. Naruto-kun, when you opened that scroll four colors shot into the air. Grey, White, Green, and Blue. They took up residence inside your bodies. Don't worry it's not bad, but I'll tell you this. You are all embodying the elements of nature except for one," **Kyuubi told them making the group more confused so Kyuubi explained.

"**Samui-san, you have the gift of Water. I don't know it's properties, but you'll learn soon enough. Karui has Lightning, Naruto has Wind and Omoi has Earth. The only element being left out if Fire," **Kyuubi said while Karui narrowed her eyes.

"That's why those two were shocked by me and said it hurt even though I didn't feel anything, but what do you mean we embody them?" Karui asked and Kyuubi rubbed her head before talking.

"**It's complicated at the least. Right now your control over the elements is high. Higher than any shinobi currently. I don't know what these means but I want you all to be prepared for anything," **Kyuubi told them making the four nod, but then Omoi seemed the most confused.

"But I don't have an earth affinity and Samui doesn't have a water affinity. It was weird to me when we said that we did when we didn't," Omoi told her and Kyuubi nodded.

"**That's because you unconsciously felt the nature coursing through your bodies. You felt the most comfortable with saying it so that's why you did. Now it also doesn't matter what your past affinity was. It also doesn't matter how high it was because when you were hit with the color that element became your primary and most powerful element. Even if you can't control it," **Kyuubi responded answering Omoi's statement.

"That's also why my fuuton jutsu was so powerful even though I didn't push that much chakra into it. Kyuubi-chan how do we control something like this?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi shook her head.

"**I wish I knew, but I don't. Just be careful you guys. You're a lot more powerful than any of you realize," **she said before henging back to her fox form. She jumped back into Naruto's jacket while everyone got to their feet. Samui narrowed her eyes and walked towards the water. She glared at it for a while before she stuck her hand out.

"Samui want are you doing?" Karui asked while the blonde remained silent. The waters slightly rose to her command before Samui pushed them back. The water were blasted away from the ship before Samui slowly pulled them back.

"She was right. I don't know how we're going to manage, but we'll need to. Stay cool and don't act recklessly. Just cause we have these powers doesn't mean we can control them. We'll need training to master these," Samui told them and everyone agreed with her. No one told the others what they talked about and before the sunset they were all ready to go, but before that.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as he slammed the boat. Immediately Fura came out and smiled to her summoner.

"**Greeting Naruto-sama. How may I help you?" **Fura asked and Naruto smiled. He knelt down and turned to Samui.

"Time to deliver it to A-Jiji Samui-nee," Naruto told her and the older blonde nodded. She handed the scroll of the Shodaime Raikage to Naruto.

"Deliver this to A-Jiji back in Kumo for me," Naruto told her and Fura nodded and she took the scroll into her mouth.

"**It'll be done Naruto-sama," **Fura said and then vanished out of sight. Anko stopped the man in charge from steering the boat anymore as they stood on the ship's railing.

"Alright guys let's get going. We have a lot of ground to cover," Anko said as she dived into the water. Sasuke and Sai sighed and followed her.

"Man this'll mess up my hair," Sakura said before Karui rolled her eyes and pushed her into the water making Sakura shriek out.

"One of these days I'll have to beat her to a pulp," Karui said as she jumped inside. Omoi and Naruto chuckled as they followed while Samui gave the man their thanks and followed after everyone.

_**Back In Kumo**_

"Another mission done Raikage-sama," Yugito said and A nodded. He looked up to see the Nibi jinchuuriki's face and sighed.

"He's fine Yugito. You worry about him too much," A told her and Yugito pouted. She should have the right to worry about her boyfriend.

"I understand Raikage-sama. I know he's alright, but I just can't help worrying," Yugito said before there was a pound at the door.

"Come in," A said and Tsunade opened the door. She glanced at Yugito and the Yugito did the same to her. Tsunade walked up to A and narrowed her eyes.

"A, you really need better medics that this. Sheesh, they aren't horrible, but they could do so much better. Anyway that's not why I'm here. I have to tell you that we need medical supplies. I know of a small place. I'd like to take a group of medics with me. I'll be good to show them some things," Tsunade said and A agreed.

"I see and where are you taking them?" he asked and Tsunade took out a map that was right between Iwa and Kumo.

"I'm taking them here. This place offers the best natural resources. It's not far from where we are now. At least a day away," Tsunade told him and A nodded. He granted her permission to go and with that Tsunade left, but after she did there was a poof in the room making A and Yugito jump slightly.

"**Raikage-sama, a scroll from Naruto-sama. Please take it," **Fura said and the Raikage quickly took it into his hands. Fura vanished out while A opened the scroll. A note fell out while the Raikage scanned it.

"_A-Jiji,_

_Hey A-Jiji, it's been quite a few weeks since I've said anything to you. How's Yugi-hime doing? I really miss her, but that's enough about that. I sent you something that you'll find surprising. Something that Kumo really needs. Try not to have a heart attack with you see what me and my team found. We're going to Kiri right now. Hope to see you soon._

_The Godaime Raikage of Kumo, Naruto Uzumaki," _

A chuckled to himself before he turned to the other scroll next to him. He quickly opened it and scanned its contents. Immediately he stood to his feet and slammed the table making Yugito flinch.

"Raikage-sama, what's wrong?" Yugito asked while A picked up the scroll. He quickly snapped his fingers and a member of Kumo's VOLT appeared behind him. A gave him the scroll and spoke in a commanding tone.

"Give this to Mabui immediately then summon her here," A told the VOLT member and he quickly vanished from sight while the blonde Raikage turned to Yugito.

"Yugito, I want you to go get bring Samui's team back to Kumo immediately!" A told her and Yugito raised an eyebrow.

"But Raikage-sama it's only been a month since they've been gone," Yugito told him, but the look from A made her quickly bow as she ran out the room.

"_What was in that scroll? I wonder what Naruto-kun found," _Yugito thought while Nibi stirred from her sleep.

"**Sounds like something good. He might announce it later," **Nibi said and Yugito agreed with her as she ran to get get the blonde and his team, but for what reason she didn't know.

_**With Team Samui and Team Seven**_

Everyone was swimming in the water while they made their way to Kiri, but they were all shocked at something. It was the fact that Samui was so much more faster than them all. She was further a head of them all as she continued swimming through the water like it came natural to her.

"_Has she always been that fast?" _Omoi thought to himself before they all continued swimming. The obvious one lagging was Sakura as she couldn't hold her breath long. Naruto sighed and turned around. He grabbed Sakura and flung her arm around his shoulder.

"_**Fuuton: Shinkusho( Wind Release: Vacuum Palm)," **_Naruto yelled as he tried to limit his chakra, but the instant he hyperextended his arm a powerful blow sent him and Sakura dashing through the water at a high speed.

"_Kuso, I tried to hold back too. This power is going to be a problem," _Naruto said before he and Sakura shot out of the water and fell to the ground of an island. Sakura coughed up some water while the others emerged also.

"Train this girl on how to hold her breath," Naruto said to Anko and the Snake Mistress chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well it seems we made it anyway," Anko said and before long Karui dodged a kunai that came from a tree. She gasped when three shinobi came out. They glared at the group before one spoke.

"Who are you? Are you Kiri's reinforcements?" they asked, but Naruto walked forward.

"Are you the rebels?" Naruto asked and the three nodded. The blonde sighed as he took out the scroll.

"We're from Kumo and their from Konoha. We were told to offer assistance to you in your effort to get rid of the Yondaime Mizukage," Naruto said and one of the rebels took the note in his hands. He glanced it over with a nod to his teammates.

"Follow us, but know that we're not too trusting at this time so don't do anything stupid," the man said and everyone followed him. They walked through a very thick forest as it seemed to be the perfect place for camouflage.

"So who is the leader of your forces?" Naruto asked while the man continued to walk.

"Our leader is Mei Terumi-sama. She is leading us to topple that tyrant of a Mizukage," the man said as Sakura looked around the forest.

"S-So is she strong?" Sakura asked getting a little tense. Everyone seemed to notice, but no one said anything about it.

"Oh she's strong alright. The strongest we have. Oh we're here. I'll take you to her tent," the man told them all as everyone saw people talking and training. Some spared a glance at the group, but most didn't care either way. The lead rebel pointed to a tent with a moss green color before opening it. Everyone walked inside to see a huge map in the center of the room. There were five people in the room. Two to the right and two to the left with one in the middle. One of them had a bandage over his eye. He wore a crossed out Kiri headband and had on a dark green obi robe. Not suited for combat, but good with swift movement. Next to him was a boy about Naruto's age. He had on glasses along with a light blue and dark blue spotted camouflage shirt and some blue shorts. He had what Naruto thought was a sword on his back if it could be figured like that, but that was beside the point.

"_Weird group," _Naruto said to himself in his thoughts before looking to his left. He spotted a man with a cloth over his mouth. He had a steely gaze and wore a sleeveless black shirt with black pants. He had a heavy sword on his back just like the boy. His hair was slightly black and he wore grey shinobi boots. Naruto recognized that one. He was Zabuza Momochi. The one next to him was a mystery. Naruto wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl, but they had a nice pale white face. He/She wore a traditional kimono style dress that went down to the ankles. They wore shinobi sandals quick for excess movement. And the one at the center, she was quite hot in Naruto's opinion. She had auburn colored hair that flowed way down her backside. She wore a dark blue battle kimono as well as ankle guards around her legs.

"We'll set up positions here now then as for the rest of our forces-,"

"Ahem, Mei-sama. I have two groups from Kumo and Konoha. They said they were here to offer us their assistance," the man said and everyone turned to them.

"Well I know the Kumo one, but I didn't suggest for Konoha," Mei said making the Konoha group raise their eyebrows. The man tensed and reached for his sword before the man to Naruto's right stood to his feet.

"I did Mei-sama. I figured that we could use all the help we could get. I'm sorry if I caused you an inconvenience," the one eyed man said and Mei sighed.

"Ao tell me when you do things like this. I don't need to start doubting the integrity of my own men," Mei said and the now known Ao nodded. Mei got to her feet as did the others. She was quite tall in Naruto's opinion as she held out her hand.

"Hello I'm Mei Terumi, leader of the rebel forces. How are you?" she asked and Naruto grabbed her hand. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Hello we're Team Samui. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. This is Karui, Omoi, and Samui," Naruto told her making some people gasp while Naruto sighed.

"Namikaze? You're Minato Namikaze's son aren't you?" the boy asked and Naruto nodded. He slightly blushed while Mei shook hand with Karui, Omoi and Samui.

"Hello we're Team Seven. This is Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, and Sakura Haruno. I'm Anko Mitarashi," Anko said to her and Mei nodded. She grinned before clapping her hands.

"Haku, Chojuro show our allies to their quarters," Mei said making Haku bow along with Chojuro. Zabuza and Ao got to their feet also.

"So when are you attacking Kirigakure?" Sakura asked and Mei smirked.

"Early tomorrow morning. Tell me are you all acquainted with each other?" she asked and they all nodded as they got used to each other last night. Mei breathed in relief as she sat down.

"I thank you for responding to my request. You got here just in time. I heard from some of my shinobi about your teams exploits during the chunin exams and I had to meet you," Mei said making Naruto's team bow.

"So what's the plan?" Omoi asked and Kumo and Konoha sat down. Chojuro and Haku left the room for a bit while Zabuza pointed to a map.

"Right now we're focusing our attack power here. We need to draw their forces here. That will be the focus of our attack. Our opponent is a jinchuuriki so we can expect a power struggle at the near end," Zabuza said while Naruto pointed to a small spot.

"If you can get me here then I can fight with Mei. It was said that she's a Kage-level kunoichi," Naruto said and Mei nodded even if she was confused.

"Why would you fight?" she asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Because I'm a jinchuuriki also," the blonde said making Mei, Zabuza and Ao widen their eyes.

"What's a jinchuuriki?" Sakura asked while Anko narrowed her eyes.

"Shh I'll tell you later gaki," Anko said and Sakura kept her mouth quiet while the news settled in.

"Really? Well that works out for us. If we launch our forces here then you and I can come in through here. If all goes well then we'll be able to fight on even ground with Yagura. Yeah that works out really well, but I'd like to put some of the others back if possible," Mei said while Samui and Anko pointed to one spot near the ocean.

"Please place us here. We can think of something," Samui said while Anko agreed. Mei narrowed her eyes before nodding.

"Zabuza I want you and Haku to accompany them. Chojuro will accompany Naruto-san and me towards the heart of Kiri. Ao I want you, Karui-san and Omoi-san to lead the counter strike. As for Sai-san, Sasuke-san, and Sakura-san I think you're best as back-up for right now. If anytime I need someone I need you three on the ready understand?" Mei asked making the three genin nod in agreement. That totally destroyed their strategy meeting, but that was fine for the moment.

"Alright now that everyone agrees with it we can now lead our strike," Mei said while Samui slightly raised her hand.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but does anyone know any Suiton techniques. I'd like to learn some for tomorrow," Samui told them and Mei pointed to Zabuza who grimaced. He growled while Mei smiled.

"Sure Zabuza here can teach you some things. Right Zabuza?" Mei asked with a deadly smile and the swordsman sighed with a nod as he got to his feet and walked out with Samui following him.

"Any Doton users?" Omoi asked and Mei placed a finger to her chin. She thought for a second before she motioned for someone. Immediately a man came through the tent and bowed.

"He can teach you. I don't know how you'll learn in one night, but he's the only doton user besides me. Hope you like him," Mei said and Omoi nodded with thanks. Naruto chuckled at the two as they already wanted to start mastering their power. Naruto had training with Asuma so he was fine for the moment. Karui had raiton chakra by nature so she was fine also.

"Well if that's all then we'll be going. Remember to wake up early that's all," Mei said to them all as she left.

"Hello, I'll be showing you to your rooms," Chojuro said as he and Haku left. Naruto and the others left also.

_**With Samui and Zabuza**_

Zabuza brought Samui to a small spot near the ocean and folded his arms.

"This is such a pain in the ass. Alright, what do you want to learn?" He asked and Samui glared at the water before turning to Zabuza.

"Anything, I know we don't have time for lesson. It'd be cool if you just did what you normally did. We're short on time so I'll learn more from a spar," she said and Zabuza shrugged his shoulders. He took his sword off his back while Samui grabbed her tanto.

"Fine, try not to die," Zabuza said as he did his handsigns. Samui narrowed her eyes as a mist began to form around her.

"**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu," **Zabuza yelled and a mist began to form. He chuckled as he faded out of sight while Samui narrowed her eyes. If what Kyuubi said was true then she had no time to waste in mastering her abilities.

"Do you mind if I kill you?" Zabuza asked before Samui waved her hands strangely. She closed her eyes quickly extended her arms in different directions. The mist quickly spread throughout the field and dispelled like nothing. Samui slightly smirked while Zabuza widened his eyes.

"_How did she do that? She didn't even make a handsign," _Zabuza thought as he charged at her. Samui blocked his attack with her tanto as their swords clashed through the ocean. Zabuza chuckled as he tried to kick Samui, but the blonde quickly backflipped away and stood on the surface of the water.

"Big mistake girl," Zabuza said as he did another set of handsigns. This girl wanted to learn then she would learn.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu," **Zabuza yelled as the ocean under Samui's feet exploded in a large water dragon. The blonde widened her eyes and surprised Zabuza when she didn't move. He narrowed his eyes when Samui brought her hand back. She narrowed her eyes as she slammed the dragon in the face making it explode in a shower of water missiles towards Zabuza. The rebel nin gasped as he dodged them left and right while Samui dropped to the ground. She felt her hands tingle for a bit before she got to her feet.

"So, it requires chakra to do this. It's amazing and cool. But the pressure sort of hurts," Samui said as she looked up. Zabuza glared at her while Samui glared back.

"Well Zabuza-san I'd like to continue. _I need to see the limits to these powers," _Samui said to him while she thought the last part.

"You're interesting. Very well girl let's go," Zabuza said to her and the two continued their fight.

_**Later that night**_

Samui sighed as she came through the tent. She saw Naruto reading and Karui cleaning her sword. Both noticed her and the blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Did you get what you want?" Naruto asked and Samui sat down around the light in their room. She glanced at her hands while Kyuubi poked her head out of Naruto's jacket.

"**You tried to test your power didn't you?" **Kyuubi asked and Samui simply nodded. Kyuubi sighed as she rubbed her hair with her paws.

"It feels strange. I defected all of his Suiton attacks and could even make them more powerful than he did. Kyuubi was did that scroll do to us?" Samui asked and Kyuubi shook her head.

"**I don't know. I just know that you four are going to have a lot of problems controlling that power, but you'll master it one day,"** Kyuubi said while Omoi came through the tent. He sighed and sat down.

"You have a hard time also?" Naruto asked and Omoi nodded. He leaned against the tent wall and looked at his friends.

"I was able to make a small tremor that made the man stumble slightly. It could just be that I tried to add chakra to it, but it was heavy. What are you going to do?" Omoi asked and everyone sighed. They weren't sure how they could do it either. Kyuubi noticed the mood and smiled

"**Well it's not like you're going to be gods with the abilities. You're only mortals. It'll just take you all a few years to control it. In fact I think this is good as you're controlling them well. Karui's not raining down lightning over us. Omoi's not making earthquakes. Samui's not making tidal waves and Naruto's not creating hurricanes," **Kyuubi said with a smile while Naruto's eyes gleamed.

"I can make hurricanes? Awesome dattebayo," Naruto said getting to his feet before Karui tackled him to the ground.

"Don't you dare try it Otouto. Just cause you can make one doesn't mean you can control it. You might end up causing a lot of damage. We need to get better with this before we do anything," Karui told him and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"You're right Karui-nee. I understand," Naruto told her and Karui got off him. Meanwhile Samui folded her arms before looking at the scroll.

"So who has the other power? There's one left right?" she asked and Kyuubi took out the scroll.

"**It's still sealed. Thank Kami, I don't know what would happen if all five elements were unleashed. Now then get to bed. You all have an invasion to fight don't you?" **Kyuubi asked and they all nodded. Naruto turned out the light while they all went to sleep in preparation for tomorrow.

_**Kirigakure**_

"Yagura-sama, the rebels will be moving tomorrow. Shall we prepare?" A guard asked and Yagura narrowed eyes in his seat. He sighed while he stood to his feet and looked out at Kiri.

"Yes, prepare everything. We'll be ready for them tomorrow. We'll crush those rebels once and for all," Yagura said and the guard nodded. He quickly vanished while a shadow came from behind Yagura.

"Hehe everything is falling into place. Isn't it Yagura?" The man asked with his sharingan in his eyes. Yagura stared out at the village getting ready for the fight that would decide things tomorrow.

_**Somewhere in Oto**_

"What do you mean the Uchiha didn't come? He should be craving my power!" Orochimaru yelled out at the Sound Ninja Four. The all held their heads down in slight shame while Sakon stepped forward.

"We're terribly sorry Orochimaru-sama," Sakon said while Orochimaru threw his chair at the wall making everyone flinch while Kabuto came through the door. He looked at the semi-destroyed room before seeing Orochimaru cursing.

"Orochimaru-sama I've received word that Sasuke has gone to Kiri for a mission. It seems that they are trying to help the rebels take Kiri," Kabuto said while Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. He slightly growled before he turned to the four subordinates.

"Leave my presence before I kill you all. Kabuto keep me updated on their progress. I don't want to lose another Uchiha," Orochimaru said and Kabuto nodded with a small bow before leaving.

"Kukuku I will have you Sasuke. One of these days," Orochimaru said to himself as his laughter echoed through the halls.

_**With the rebels, early morning**_

Mei stood on the bow of the ship while she sighed. Today was the day. Naruto was right next to her and Mei folded her arms.

"The stillness before war is...deafening," Mei said while Naruto nodded. He could probably sympathy with the way Mei was feeling.

"I know that's right. Well you needn't worry about anything. I've got your back," the blonde chunin told her and Mei smiled with a nod as the ships in front of her vanished.

On another ship, Zabuza and Samui were looking through the mist. They stood next to each other while Anko rested near the railing. Haku seemed immersed in his own thing so no one messed with him.

"Have you even been to war before?" Zabuza asked and Samui shook her head. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't feeling even a little bit nervous.

"I can't say that I have, but that's fine. I know where my abilities lie," Samui responded and Zabuza turned to her.

"Your moves from our fight. Just what kind of Suiton user are you?" He asked as the only person he'd ever seen doing that was Yagura at one point. He was the strongest Suiton user that Zabuza had ever known, but Samui seemed to almost surpass him.

"Well I wouldn't know. I wasn't originally a Suiton user. I still doubt I am, but let's discuss that later. Right now we have visitors," Samui said and Zabuza got to his feet.

"Everyone in position!" Zabuza yelled and immediately people were scrambling through the deck of the ship.

"**Suiton: Kirigakure No Jutsu," **Zabuza said and a mist covered their entire ship. The enemy wouldn't know what hit them. Anko got to her feet and quickly saw the land beginning to form. She grinned like mad as she went through her handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Anko yelled sending a massive fireball through the mist towards her enemies. This was a surprise attack.

The enemy waited near the shorelines of the village as they saw something orange in the distance. They all narrowed their eyes as the incoming fireball got bigger. They all gasped before someone yelled.

"Fireball," he yelled and everyone backed up. The fireball exploded on the ground as the war bells rang through the village. All the shinobi and kunoichi tensed as they saw a large boat enter. They all saw Zabuza and Anko appear as the two jonin level shinobi grinned as they jumped down.

"Charge!" Zabuza yelled and immediately a crowd of rebels come for the ship and jumped down. Soon the front lines exploded in a sound of metal clashing and explosions.

"Yagura-sama they are here," someone said and the Sanbi jinchuuriki got up from his seat. He walked out of his office. He quickly walked through the halls of the Mizukage Mansion and entered a room. It was filled with water and platforms. He quickly entered it and sat on the middle platform.

"Don't keep me waiting. I'll kill you and put a stop to this useless revolt once n' for all," Yagura said as he waited for Mei and Naruto to arrive.

Speaking of those two, Naruto and Mei heard the explosion on the field and turned to Chojuro.

"It's time Chojuro let's go," Mei told him and the young swordsman nodded.

"I'll follow you anywhere Mei-sama," Chojuro said to her and Mei nodded. She turned to Naruto who gave a thumbs up that he was ready also.

"Alright I hope you can swim Naruto-san," Mei said as she jumped off the edge. Naruto and Chojuro nodded to each other as they jumped off also and followed after Mei into the water.

The battlefield was an nothing short of amazing. The sounds of people screaming with their war cries fill the air as Zabuza kicked a man away from him. He quickly grinned as he placed his sword on his shoulders.

"You're not worth our time. Gaki, get ready," Zabuza said making Karui and Omoi jump off the ship. They quickly hit the ground and entered into the fighting. Karui quickly dodged a blade strike as she slashed at a Kiri ninja. He quickly went down while Omoi did the same. The two watched each other's back as they turned to each other.

"Don't die idiot," Karui told him and Omoi narrowed his eyes at her.

"If I died then who would watch after you loud mouth," He asked as they quickly got into the fighting. Karui kicked one man away from her as she dodged two kunai strikes to the next. She quickly jumped on Omoi's shoulder as he sent her into the air. Karui was above everyone as she narrowed her eyes.

"_I don't know the repercussions of trying it, but I will. I hope I can control it," _Karui said as she brought her sword back she quickly charged it with Raiton chakra, but she gasped when the lightning got bigger before she turned back to the scared shinobi.

"**Sanda Bolto( Thunderbolt)" **Karui yelled as she slashed at the ground immediately the lightning flared around the war field until it caused a large explosion. Karui covered her eyes while she landed on the ground. Soon the people opened their eyes only to gasp at the largest slash across the ground that they had ever seen. Some looked at Karui in awe while the redhead was in shock herself. She quickly ran back into the fight and it all continued.

"_I couldn't control it, but that was the biggest slash I ever made in my life," _Karui said to herself in thought as the fighting roared through the land.

_**With Samui and Anko**_

The jonin and chunin duo were currently surrounded by shinobi as they had their backs to each other.

"Ready to have some fun?" Anko asked while Samui took out her tanto while glaring at her targets.

"Depends on what you mean by fun, but alright," Samui said as she grabbed Anko's arm. Samui closed her eyes before sending Anko into the air. The jonin grinned as she did her handsigns.

"**Katon: Karyuso Endan( Fire Release: Dragon Flame Burial Bullet)," **Anko yelled as she twisted her body. She sent the raining fire down on everyone as some people dodged while others blocked it with their suiton techniques. Samui saw a small chance and decided to test her power again. She held out her hand and immediately the water of the Kiri shinobi went against them as it quickly wrapped them inside making them struggle. Samui narrowed her eyes as she looked closed her eyes.

"**Mizu Bakudan( Water Explosion)," **She yelled as the water pressure crushed those inside. Samui dropped her hand and turned around. She saw more people coming as she took out her tanto. She parried one person's blow from her face as she twisted her body. She sidekicked the man in the back making him ache in pain.

"Oppressing others because you fear their power. Not cool," Samui said while Anko could agree with her.

"Hey Samui, you know some good suiton techniques," Anko said as she jumped over one man. Samui narrowed her eyes as she didn't have the heart to say that it was by luck. She could naturally feel the water fighting against her as she had tried to maintain control. It seems even a large amount of control was to be given. She knew that much already.

"Thank you I guess," Samui said as they continued to fight.

_**With Mei, Naruto and Chojuro**_

The three entered on one side of the land and quickly emerged. They didn't see any enemies around as Mei got out of the water. Naruto followed and then did Chojuro.

"Alright let's go. We can't falter," Chojuro said and the two nodded as they ran off towards the Mizukage Mansion. The three entered a thick forested area before Chojuro stopped.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and guard your way," Chojuro said making Naruto and Mei understand what he meant. They quickly ran off while a man came from behind a tree.

"So you noticed me huh?" the man asked and Chojuro narrowed his eyes.

"How could I forget you...sensei? You're the one who taught me what I know," Chojuro said while the man nodded.

"That's right, but it seems you need to be taught a lesson on who to serve. I'll teach you right now," the man told him and Chojuro took out his sword.

"Then let's go. You're not passing through here," he responded as the blue haired boy clashed with his old sensei.

Mei and Naruto ran through the trees as they came up to the Mizukage Mansion. People must've been focused on the fight up north so they didn't notice them. There were about a dozen Kiri shinobi as Naruto sighed.

"Anyway of getting through that?" He asked and Mei shook her head. Naruto sighed with a simple nod as he held his head down. He looked at his hands for a second while Mei was wondering what was wrong.

"Naruto-san if you have something then please use it. I won't stop you," Mei told him and Naruto sighed with a nod.

"_Hold back. Please hold back," _Naruto said as he did his handsigns.

"**Fuuton: Kazeryu no Jutsu( Wind Release: Wind Dragon Jutsu)," **Naruto yelled as he sent a fierce wind towards his targets. Naruto widened his eyes when he saw the wind get bigger in size as it slammed into the bodies of the shinobi knocking them into the building behind them. Naruto grimaced as he rubbed the back of his head while Mei widened her eyes.

"Don't you think you overdid it a little?" she asked as she wondered if Naruto was the type to go all-out even if he didn't have to.

"_I tried. I really tried, but I've got no control over this," _Naruto thought to himself as he jumped down along with Mei. The two quickly stopped just outside the mansion while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"This is too easy. Don't you think so Mei-san?" Naruto asked and the soon to be Mizukage nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you. No one is here except those dozen. This isn't as simple as we're making it," she said and Naruto agreed with her. He looked into the building and looked around.

"What are you thinking?" She asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He sighed as he saw the fires just north of the Mizukage Mansion where all the real fighting was going on. He looked down at the ground before turning to Mei.

"I think that we're walking into a trap and if we don't do something then we'll die," Naruto said and Mei agreed on that part with him.

"So what do you think we should do?" She asked and Naruto looked up at the top of the Mansion. He narrowed his eyes then looked towards the left at a wall circling the village of Kiri.

"Come on. Let's not go this way. It's too obvious and with what I did they will notice soon enough. Come on and stay close to me," Naruto said as Mei hugged him with a smile. The blonde blushed as he turned to her in confusion.

"You said stay close so I am," She said with a giggle while Naruto paled. He gulped and scratched his cheek.

"_Yugi-hime is going to kill me!" _Naruto yelled out in his mind making Kyuubi laugh before he stepped away from Mei making her smile.

"W-Well anyway. Let's go. We'll go through another way. It's longer, but we'll avoid the traps if there are any," Naruto said as he sent chakra to his feet. He scaled the wall as did Mei. Naruto hoisted her up and the two looked over the village.

"Well are you ready?" Naruto asked and Mei nodded, but soon someone chuckled as he got to his feet.

"I can't believe someone saw through the elaborate trap. Oh well I'll just get my hands dirty and kill you both," he said while Mei narrowed her eyes. Naruto did also as he realized that they had a problem.

"Kaido Hinkaku, bodyguard to the Mizukage. Are you going to get in my way?" Mei asked as Kaido reached for his sword. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he grabbed his own.

"To my die I'll stand in your way," he said while Naruto stood forward.

"Then to your death I'm gonna send you got that?" Naruto asked as he charged at Kaido with the fate of Kiri on the line.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: People if you worry about Team Samui's power then don't. They will be strong. A lot strong, but they will need lots of time to master their elements. It's not something you just learn to do. It's not that simple at least to me it shouldn't be or it would ruin the hard work aspect for the team. They will have limitation even with their powers. They aren't godlike and probably won't be. They'll be powerful, but I know they will face powerful opponents who can still contend with them. That's all. Laterz. <strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

_**KG: I'm glad you all could deal with that power-up. It's nice to know that my ideas work. Well nothing more to say than that. I'll get started.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura<strong>_

The three genin of Konoha were currently still on a ship awaiting their orders to go and fight. They were the backup to everyone else who was already on the field, but this was downright boring. Sasuke seethed as he jumped to his feet.

"Why are we in here? We should be fighting," Sasuke said while Sai drew in his book and Sakura stopped reading a book to listen to the Uchiha's rants.

"Look dick-less we're backup. Those were our orders. Stop being stingy. I'd prefer not to fight this out at all," Sai said while Sasuke growled. He closed his eyes with a small smirk before heading to the stairs going to the upper deck.

"Well I didn't know you were a coward. Well you do whatever. I'm going," Sasuke said while Sakura hopped to her feet as she followed him. Even she knew this was against protocol, but that's the way these things went. Especially for a girl who was sickly in love with the Uchiha.

"Well this is a bad idea and knowing our sensei we're going to get the punishment of a lifetime, but someone has to watch out for your insignificant self," Sai said getting out of the lower deck also. Everyone got up to the front before they saw two rebels.

"Hey, what are you three doing? We weren't given the order to move yet!" one of them said while Sasuke jumped to the edge of the ship. He heard all the fighting going on before he saw Sai draw a small bird which he jumped on along with Sakura.

"We're going to fight and not hide like cowards," Sasuke said making the rebels widen their eyes.

"Brat don't be stupid. You're disobeying orders! He yelled as Sai's bird flew into the air with the entire team riding it. The rebels cursed as they turned around.

"Send a quick message to Zabuza-taichou and Ao-taichou. This is going to quickly become a problem if they aren't dealt with," He ordered and a man nodded quickly as he left to go get his sensory unit underway.

_**With Zabuza**_

The Kiri rebel was currently surrounded on all sides by Kiri shinobi, his guillotine sword in hand. He gave a smirk before he jumped into the air.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves. You're still not enough to take me down," Zabuza said as he quickly did a series of handsigns. His chakra flared while everyone gasped.

"Karui, I need you for some backup," Zabuza said as Karui cut one Kiri shinobi down. She turned around and saw the handsigns for a suiton jutsu. She knew what he was planning, but she could only hope that she could do it on her part without making too much of it.

"You got it Zabuza," Karui said as she went into the air also. She went through her own handsigns and her arms cackled in a full lightning bloom.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu," **Zabuza yelled making a massive water dragon from the sea near them as it showed it's massive size. It roared with intensity as Karui finished her own handsigns.

"**Sandārēzā****( Thunder Laser)," **Karui yelled as she extended her arm. Immediately to her fear and large blast of lightning flowed into Zabuza's water dragon making it even more powerful. Karui and Zabuza widened their eyes as they dragon roared then slammed into the ground forcing everyone to dodge its power before the ground exploded from the impact. The dust kicked up for everyone, but easily settled down.

"Damn girl. You sure don't know how to hold back do you?" Zabuza asked and Karui rubbed the back of her head. She sheepishly chuckled while she looked at all the injured people on the ground.

"Umm sorry about that," Karui said before Zabuza looked distant. It was like he was receiving a message from some place.

"_They did WHAT!" _Zabuza yelled out mentally while the sender of the message gulped.

"_T-They left the ship. They said that they would fight also. I wanted you to expect them soon," _The man said and Zabuza growled before he rubbed the back of his head with an annoyed glare.

"What's the matter with you?" Anko asked rejoining the two while Zabuza folded his arms.

"Those brats of yours are on their way here. Said that they would help fight. This is just great," Zabuza said rolling his eyes while Anko narrowed her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose while the Kiri shinobi looked at the what had happened.

"Y-You're kidding. Did you see that? Who is that girl? I didn't think someone like her would be here," someone said as they backed away from Karui in fear. The others could understand before they saw Omoi walking up to them while he rubbed the back of his head with a small yawn.

"You shouldn't be worrying about her. Rather you should worry about me," Omoi told them while they all shifted into a battle ready stance.

"Oh? And what is a brat like you going to do?" they asked and Omoi added chakra to his fist. It was now his turn to see just how troublesome his power was also. The white haired jonin quickly slammed the ground making it shake before everyone's feet. People gasped as they all shifted their balance with the earthquake and even Omoi did the same.

"_Okay didn't hold back enough. Great, am I going to die before I even master my own power?" _Omoi thought with a sweatdrop.

Everyone tried to stand through the earthquake that suddenly came and immediately people stared to fall to their feet from the pressure of the attack.

"What is this guy? Is this a doton jutsu?" someone asked before a leader or jonin came to his feet.

"Don't falter! We have Yagura-sama with us. We will not fall. Now keep fighting. Take out that redheaded girl immediately. She'll be the most annoyance," a jonin yelled making Karui narrow her eyes while Omoi stood to his feet. They were all ready to start their fight again before someone pointed to the sky.

"Zabuza-taichou, look there. I see multiple orange spots in the sky," someone said confusing the Kiri nin before they all looked up. Everyone widened their eyes when they saw the spots getting bigger and bigger.

"Move!" Zabuza yelled and everyone quickly dodged as multiple fire shots slammed into the ground like a heavy rain shower. People quickly took cover under whatever they could find as they wondered where these shots were coming from. Soon the barrage stopped as they saw three people hit the ground.

"Alright looks like we made quite an entrance," Sakura said while people quickly emerged. They widened their eyes before they were hit over the head by Anko.

"Dammit, you are all stupid. This isn't a game. This is war! I'd send you back, but we don't have time for this. Just don't die," Anko told them and the three nodded.

"Get them!" a Kiri shinobi said and everyone quickly got back into the spirit of war. The sounds of metal clashing filled the air again as Sakura, Sai and Sasuke took to the field.

"Well they're enthusiastic if not stupid," Karui said making Anko nod before they heard a yell.

"Die bitch," a Kiri kunoichi yelled as she charged at Karui. The redhead widened her eyes as she pushed Anko out the way. The purple haired jonin gasped as Karui got stabbed.

"Karui!" Anko yelled making people turn around. Omoi widened his eyes while Zabuza cursed before cutting someone down. Team seven broke from their fighting and gulped while the kunoichi smirked.

"Well I was aiming for you anyway. Looks like you die," she said before she saw Karui look up. The eyes of the coming death were vacant from her face while Karui looked at her wound. The kunai was embedded in her body, but there was no pain.

"Why aren't you hurt?" the kunoichi asked as Karui grabbed her arm.

"Got me, but I'm liking this," she said as she quickly sent a lightning current from her body toward the enemy's making her give a live electrocution before the kunoichi fell to the ground lifeless.

"Karui are you alright?" Anko asked as she looked at the open wound on Karui's body.

"Umm I'm fine," Karui said as Anko took out some medical supplies she was about to treat Karui's wound before she saw a small lightning flash over her skin repairing it fast making the cut seem completely invisible like it was never there.

"_What is this woman? She recovered like it was nothing and then there are these powers," _Anko said in thought before Karui broke her from her stupor.

"Are you alright?" Karui asked and Anko quickly stood to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that. Come on we still have a lot to do," Anko said and Karui agreed before they quickly went back to their fight.

_**With Naruto and Mei**_

"_**Fuuton: Renkūdan Nami( Wind Release: Air Bullet Wave)," **_Naruto yelled out mentally and immediately Kaido was blasted away from them and straight into the Mizukage Mansion. He really didn't have the chakra to waste and would be lucky if this would even work.

"Umm that was the Mizukage's bodyguard?" Naruto asked.

Mei gasped in awe over Naruto and what he did. Kaido Hinkaku fell to the ground while Naruto huffed with his arm out. He fell to the ground while Mei came to his aid.

"Naruto-san are you alright?" Mei asked and Naruto nodded. He was just lucky that Kaido had been taken out and by that one jutsu no less, but then again Naruto and his jutsus weren't the same anymore. They were just amazing. He hadn't held back that time and the result that came from that was a big hole in the Mizukage Mansion where Kaido was.

"I'm fine, but my arm slightly hurts. We should keep moving," Naruto said, but Mei shook her head and leaned him to a wall.

"No Naruto-san, you need to rest for a bit. Yagura can't be far so you'll need to calm down. Just hold so I can help you out okay?" She asked and Naruto nodded. He felt Kyuubi already healing his arm and it stung, but he dealt with it. Mei quickly took out some ointment and rubbed it over Naruto's arm. Naruto sighed as he slowly moved it.

"_Kyuubi-chan I think this power also varies with emotions. My hand is shaking right now and I can't stop it," _Naruto told her and Kyuubi nodded while inside his jacket.

"**I know, but you must learn to use it better. Just keep learning it and I'm sure you'll have it down," **Kyuubi told him and Naruto could only agree.

After a few minutes of rest, Naruto and Mei quickly shot off for the Mizukage Mansion. They had felt that small earthquake and Naruto could only figure that it was Omoi doing something in the fight, but the most amazing thing they had seen was that lightning dragon that seemed to make the entire ground shake in thunder. It was really an amazing thing, but they could dwell on that later.

Naruto and Mei entered the tower and based on the blueprints of the place they were directly below the Mizukage's office which, thankfully, was still standing despite Naruto's blast from against Kaido. Naruto saw the place where Kaido was laying and narrowed his eyes.

"Come on Naruto-san we have to get moving," Mei told him and Naruto agreed even before he took one more glance to Kaido. They two quickly left before Kaido's unconscious body gave a small smile.

"That's it brat. Go and fight the Mizukage, then when you're all tired and and worn out. I'll be taking that position from both you, Mei, and Yagura-sama," Kaido said as he dusted himself off. He had to play a little acting, but that was okay; However, damn that fuuton jutsu was a bad attack. Kaido could tell that Naruto might be a problem. He almost really knocked the guy out if he didn't try to cushion the blow a little. He had to admit that he might have actually died.

"Well I guess I'll go after that brat when the time comes, but now I will see where this entire war takes us," Kaido said with a small smile.

"I see so that's what you wanted," someone said and the A-ranked nin turned around. He saw Samui came up from on top of the mansion.

"You? What are you doing here?" he asked and Samui narrowed her eyes at him. She could still remember the orders that she received from meeting up with Ao just about half an hour ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Samui backflipped away from the enemy before quickly disposing of them with a kunai to the neck. She wiped her brow free of the sweat that went around her face. The blonde quickly ran through the thicket of bushes before she was pulled to the side._

_Samui reached for her tanto and was about to lunge before someone stopped her hand._

"_Calm down Samui-san, it's me," Ao told her and Samui calmed down. She carefully retracted her arm from her sword and calmed down. She saw some of the others fighting also while Ao sighed._

"_Ao-san what's wrong?" Samui asked and the one eyed rebel handed Samui a scroll._

"_This scroll tell of a man, his name is Kaido Hinkaku. He's the bodyguard to the Mizukage. This scroll tells of all his abilities. From our intelligence we have learned that he is double-crossing Yagura. He plans to wait for both forces to weaken then he makes his appearance. Mei-sama and Naruto are dealing with Yagura. Zabuza and I are leading the main forces. Samui-san, please can you take care of him? At least until backup gets there?" Ao asked and Samui scanned through the scroll. She quickly nodded and put the scroll away._

"_Well alright. Just hurry. I don't know how long I can hold him in a fight. Just be ready and I'll do my part," Samui said as she left the field. Ao thanked Maki for Samui before he quickly went back to the battlefield._

_It had taken Samui a long time, but she made it to the top of the Mizukage Mansion. She also watched the small conversation between Naruto and Kaido before her brother blasted him through the Mizukage Mansion._

"_It seems little brother's powers are manifesting fast also," Samui said as she watched Naruto and Mei enter the mansion. She quickly did the same only to see that Kaido was knocked out. She was about to leave before she saw him get up and dust himself off while explaining his plan to himself and that's how she got there._

_**Flashback End**_

"It doesn't matter how I got here. All that matters is that your little plan is going to fail. Count on it," Samui told him and Kaido chuckled as he reached for the sword on his back.

"So the rebels are more capable than I thought, but do you really think you can beat me?" Kaido asked and Samui narrowed her eyes.

"It's not cool to underestimate your opponent," she said and Kaido nodded as he closed his eyes. He quickly smiled before he shifted into a small stance.

"Well then you should make it so that I don't underestimate you. Even if you are a woman," Kaido told her and Samui slightly balled her fists in anger. She was so going to make him eat those words that he just spewed out of his mouth.

"_Looks like there is no need to hold back on someone like this," _Samui said as she got the chance to use some power for once. The two immediately clashed with each other making their metal from their swords give off small streaks of lightning.

"You're all already dead," Kaido told her while Samui sighed at his arrogant nature.

"Don't be in such a hurry to die," she responded to him as the two dueled it out.

_**With Naruto and Mei**_

The two traversed the halls of the Mizukage Mansion knocking down anyone and everyone who got in their way. Mei had to really admire Naruto's strength and power. He really was an astounding young man to say the least.

Soon the duo made it to two exquisite looking doors and Mei turned to Naruto.

"If he's not in here then I don't know where he could be," Mei said and Naruto nodded, but he could feel the very large chakra signature behind the door. This was Yagura. Right behind this door was the Mizukage.

"Well then, shall we go now?" Naruto asked and Mei nodded. The two took one door and they pushed them open as they walked inside. They saw an entire room filled with water and several platforms on it. Yagura opened his eyes and glanced at the two shinobi. He smirked before getting to his feet. He held in his hands a small spiked staff weapon.

"Well I'm glad you two made it. I was getting bored or I thought that you might have died already. Now are you two ready to have some fun?" Yagura asked while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Mei-san, how long did you say Yagura had turned into a tyrant?" Naruto asked wanting to be sure of something. Mei turned to Naruto a little confused as to what he wanted to know, but she provided him with an answer.

"Umm about 3-4 years maybe less. Why do you ask?" She wondered and Naruto narrowed his eyes as he placed a finger to his chin.

"_Kyuubi-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi nodded. She raised her head from Naruto's jacket and could see the dazed look in Yagura's eyes.

"**He's been under a genjutsu and for quite a long time. It must've been quite a powerful one since Sanbi couldn't break it," **Kyuubi told him and Mei turned to Naruto.

"What are you thinking?" she asked and Naruto glared at Yagura who was grinning right back at him. The blonde turned to the auburn haired woman and sighed.

"It's not his fault. He's under a genjutsu," Naruto told her and Mei widened her eyes. She looked at Yagura before turning back to Naruto.

"Are you kidding? He's the Mizukage. No way would he be so easily susceptible to a genjutsu," Mei said and Naruto could honestly agree.

"You're right, but I've only heard of one genjutsu that is supposed to be unbreakable. It was the genjutsu from the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan. Kyuubi-chan told me that even she had been controlled by it so maybe it's possible, but it would have to be someone with years of Sharingan experience and Sasuke is the only person I know that has one, well him and Kakashi, but he's not an Uchiha so there is that. I really don't know, but he's in a genjutsu," Naruto told her and Mei turned back to Yagura. She was never one to doubt anyone, but the idea of Yagura in a genjutsu seemed almost laughable, but she could feel that Naruto's words were holding some truth. Mei placed a hand on her hip and sighed.

"So this wasn't his fault?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know if he was like this before the genjutsu or not, but I don't think so," He said and Mei sighed again.

"_Yagura, you so get a lucky break," _Mei thought before they both heard the Sanbi jinchuuriki speak.

"Too late for a strategy meeting. Now that you're here. I can have my fun and show you how I do things," Yagura said as he went through his handsigns. The waters beneath them slowly started to rise as Yagura smiled.

"Just so you know. I wouldn't go in this water. It's highly toxic. It might even kill you," Yagura told them making Mei and Naruto gasp. They each quickly stood on a platform and watched the waters rise, overtaking the door causing no escape.

"Now then let's get started," Yagura said as Naruto took out his twin swords. Yagura took out his staff while Mei took out a kunai. The three squared off before Yagura did multiple handsigns.

"**Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu," **He yelled and immediately four clones came out from the water.

"Attack," he simply said and the water clones charged at Naruto and Mei. Mei quickly parried the blow of one of their staffs while Naruto did the same. He quickly jumped into the air and landed on another platform. It was harder to fight than he thought it would be. Mei sidestepped a strike to her side as it nearly pushed her to the edge of the water. Mei cursed her luck before Naruto saw her struggling and did his own handsigns.

"**Fuuton: ****Atsuryoku Kyōfū( Wind Release: Gale Pressure)," **Naruto yelled as he extended his palms outward. Immediately a fierce and strong gale of wind slammed into the water clones making them dispel before it slammed into the wall creating a large crack in it. Yagura narrowed his eyes while Naruto grinned like mad.

"Mei-chan think you can break that wall so we can have a better advantage?" Naruto asked and Mei nodded with a smile on her face.

"Don't think I'll let you do that," Yagura yelled as he jumped into the air with his staff. Naruto blocked his staff with his two swords and the two quickly entered a fight with there weapons. Naruto parried al of Yagura's attack with the sword training he received from Bee all those years ago. They were coming in handy now. Naruto managed to slam Yagura across the face knocking him into a wall, but Yagura dissolved into water making Naruto widen his eyes. He turned around only to be met with a slam to the face knocking him into another platform. Mei cursed and quickly did her handsigns.

"**Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu( Lava Release: Melting Apparition Jutsu)," **Mei yelled as she spewed hot lava from her mouth as it spread over Yagura. The Mizukage growled before he stepped away from the attack only for it to land in the water causing a large mist to rise over them all. Mei backflipped and came to Naruto as the blonde go to his feet.

"Dammit I didn't see it coming. But forget it. We have to get out of here. He has the advantage. Not to mention we need some cover," Naruto told her and Mei chuckled.

"Well alright. I can provide that. **Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu," **Mei yelled and immediately a mist settled over the entire room. Yagura cursed as he saw their forms disappear.

"That trick won't work on me," Yagura said to them both before he saw something blue in the mist. It got closer and closer before he gasped seeing Naruto with the rasengan in his hands.

"Mei-chan go for it," Naruto told her and the future Mizukage nodded with a smile as she finished her handsigns.

"**Katon: Shiretsuna Sonzai no Jutsu( Fire Release: Fierce Existence Jutsu)," **Mei yelled and immediately a streaming fire quickly went straight for Naruto. The blonde grinned as he appeared before Yagura.

"This is gonna hurt," Naruto said and just before his rasengan hit Yagura. Mei's fire jutsu collided with his technique making it a bright red color. Naruto's eyes burned as he slammed the rasengan into Yagura.

"**Goen Rasengan," **Naruto yelled slamming it into the Sanbi jinchuuriki. Yagura widened his eyes as the rasengan burned into his body. Naruto gritted his teeth and he sent Yagura into the wall with a loud crash.

"Nice one Naruto-kun. I didn't think that was going to work," Mei said while Naruto looked at his slightly burned hand.

"Well at least we did it. Wait, who am I kidding? He's not down yet, but we need an idea," Naruto told me and the woman could felt that he was right. Yagura would return fast and he would be pissed off at them both.

"That is true so what should we do?" Mei asked and Naruto smiled. He could only hope that this worked out well.

"Alright I have a small idea, but it requires your Yoton techniques. Which I'm surprise you have dattebayo," Naruto said and Mei smiled.

"I have lots of secrets, but let's go over that later. For now we can try and see if we can hold him back," Mei said and Naruto agreed.

Yagura quickly emerged from the hole he was in and growled. His chakra cloak was forming around his body before he saw Mei and Naruto in front of him.

"You die! I'll kill you both," the Mizukage roared showing his bijuu powers while Naruto and Mei nodded to each other.

"_If there was ever a time to not hold back then that time was now," _Naruto said to himself as he looked at his hands before crossing them.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and quickly made a clone of himself. The blonde grinned before Yagura went through his handsigns.

"When I'm done with you there won't be anything left of you for people to remember you by," Yagura yelled as he did his own handsigns.

"**Suiton: Daisuiryuudan no Jutsu( Water Release: Great Water Dragon Jutsu)," **Yagura yelled sending in a water dragon twice the size a normal one. Naruto and Mei looked at the dragon in awe before the clone of the blonde finished.

"**Katon: Gokaki no Jutsu( Fire Release: Hellfire Falls Jutsu)," **The clone yelled and immediately it was Mei's turn.

"**Yoton: Yōgan Ryōken no Jutsu( Lava Release: Hellhound Jutsu)," **Mei yelled and immediately she sent a five lava shots into the clone's fire making it more dark red as it took the color of some blood. Naruto grinned as he finished the entire collaboration technique.

"**Fuuton: Shinkusho," **the blonde yelled and immediately he sent a mighty wind into the fire making it burst. The two techniques collided with each other and a mist covered the entire room before a large explosion happen making the entire mansion explode.

Samui and Kaido widened their eyes before they escaped the building in a hurry.

The Kiri forces and Rebel forces watched the very symbol of Kirigakure crumble to the ground in an explosion.

"What the hell happened?" Zabuza wondered before Haku cut someone down.

"Is Mei-sama alright?" Haku asked while Omoi and Karui wondered if Naruto would be okay.

"Wow that's a big explosion," Sasuke while Sai folded his arms.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious dick-less," Sai said to him and unknown to them, some Kunoichi chuckled at that for they found it funny.

_**With Mei and Naruto**_

The two shinobi jumped from the building to the ground as they watched the Mizukage mansion crumble away.

"_Maybe I overdid it," _Naruto thought to himself before Kyuubi popped her head out.

"**Yes, yes you did. Naruto-kun, you're letting your emotions rule over your power. Calm down now. It's not good to get flustered," **Kyuubi told him while Naruto chuckled.

"_It's not like that Kyuubi-chan. I wasn't letting them control my powers. I purposely did that to test the power and it proved to be more than I thought. I actually lost my balance doing it. It was tough, but it seemed like it worked out well," _Naruto said in thought while Kyuubi seemed rather reluctant to agree with him, but she could figure that out later. Meanwhile Naruto helped Mei to her feet and they both looked a bit rough.

"That wasn't a very long fight," Mei said and Naruto nodded as he turned around.

"No it wasn't and that's the problem," he said before they each dodged three kunai before looking at Yagura who was slightly burned. His carried his staff in hand and he looked downright pissed.

"I'll kill you! I've had enough of this!" Yagura said as a tail came behind him. Naruto glared and watched a second tail emerge from behind.

"Mei-chan you need to get back right now," Naruto told her and Mei turned to him.

"What are you going to do?" She asked clearly worried and Naruto's eyes changed from blue to their red slits.

"I just know you need to get back. This fight won't be normal anymore," Naruto said as his body became cloaked in Kyuubi's chakra. Seeing this, Mei did exactly as Naruto wanted and backed away willing to provide support if he needed it.

"**Try not to destroy the place," **Kyuubi told him while Naruto chuckled.

"I thought you reveled in destruction Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said as he dropped to all fours as a second tail came out.

"**I do, but not at the expense of the man I love so be careful. Sanbi is a little tricky," **Kyuubi said while Yagura noticed Naruto's chakra.

"Well this will be fun. I'll be sure to make you suffer," Yagura before he vanished in a blur of speed d in a blur of speed and Naruto did the same. The two grabbed each other's hands as the place flooded with KI from them both. Their individual chakra natures flared together as they growled.

"**I hope never thought I'd actually get to fight you. All of Kumo knows about your exploits," **Naruto said in a deep voice while Yagura kicked him into a tree. The blonde cursed as he skidded through the large land before he rebounded and hopped to his feet. He got up only to meet a fist as Yagura smiled. He sent the blonde flying through the trees before Naruto got back up.

"**I'm the Mizukage of Kiri. You can't beat me just cause you're a jinchuuriki also. I'll beat you," **Yagura said and let out another punch, but Naruto caught the fist and kicked Yagura into the air. Mei gasped at the height before Naruto did his handsigns.

"**Katon:****Idaina Tochi-En no Jutsu( Fire Release: Grant Earth Flame Jutsu)," **Naruto yelled as a trail of blazing fire escaped his mouth and made it's way for Yagura. The Sanbi jinchuuriki narrowed his eyes before he grabbed his staff. He quickly twirled it in a complete circle creating a water mirror.

"**Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu( Water Release: Water Mirror Jutsu)," **Yagura yelled and immediately an image of the fire escaped the mirror and slammed into Naruto's own jutsu making it explode. Naruto covered his eyes from the blast as Yagura brought his staff back.

"**You still have a lot to learn before taking me on. I'll show it to you know. My favorite jutsu," **Yagura said and twirled his body. Naruto had to be dreaming as he saw Yagura pulled water from the sea towards him. The Sanbi jinchuuriki narrowed his eyes on the blonde as Naruto gulped.

"**How can he do that? How strong of a Suiton user is he?" **Naruto wondered before Kyuubi talked.

"**He's probably the third highest in the world that I've seen. Samui's the first for an obvious reason, second is the Nidaime Hokage and third would have to be him. He's very strong for a human. Looks like you'll need your power to win this even if you suck at using it," **Kyuubi told him and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"**Hey I only got this two days ago. Give me a break," **Naruto told her and Kyuubi chuckled as Yagura yelled out his jutsu.

"**Suiton: Zetsubo no Kiri( Water Release: Despair of the Mist)," **Yagura yelled and immediately a thick cloud loomed over Kiri. Naruto narrowed his eyes before Yagura sent more than a dozen water missiles at the blonde. Naruto cursed as he was forced to dodge each one as they destroyed the battleground making Yagura chuckle.

_**With Samui and Kaido**_

The two clashed with each other before they each skidded back from the other. Kaido smirked while Samui narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you see it Kumo nin?" Kaido asked and Samui raised an eyebrow. She looked up at the dark sky and turned back to Kaido.

"This is the plague that has ruled Kiri all this time. I will be the eternal light in this darkness," Kaido said and Samui closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You're too hotheaded if you think it'll be that easy. Besides you'll have to beat me to do it," Samui said and Kaido grinned.

"True, so why don't I do it now? **Suiton: ****Bakusui Shōha****( Water Release: Exploding Waters Colliding Wave)," **Kaido yelled as he opened his mouth allowing a large flood of water to escape and charge at the blonde chunin. Samui slightly gulped before holding out her hand.

"You'll die today girl. **Suiton: Daisame no Sakebi( Water Release: Great Shark Cry)," **Kaido yelled and immediately the torrent of water roared at Samui in a menacing tone before Samui closed her eyes. She held her hands in the air while Kaido smiled.

"Giving up girl?" He asked and Samui opened her eyes.

"Giving up isn't cool," She yelled as she slammed the ground. Immediately the water parted away from her making Kaido widen his eyes as he jumped off the water that Samui parted. She sweated as she felt the force of the water against her control. It felt overwhelming to say the least. She then realized that in order for her team to do anything then they would need absolute control and will to master these elements. The waters immediately parted for Samui as she stood to her feet. She huffed and watched the water recede away while Kaido stared at her in awe.

"_Who is this girl? She took on one of my best technique and it didn't even harm her. What happened? Well whatever I'll just do it again," _He said, but he broke from his stupor as he just dodged a kick from Samui. The man backflipped away from her while Samui sighed. She had been using her chakra quite a bit when her control for the water was shot so she was feeling rather exhausted at the moment.

"I've got to do something. I guess I'll retreat," Samui said as she quickly ran away into the trees. Kaido snickered as he put his sword on his back.

"You're not getting away from me," Kaido said as he dashed off after Samui.

The blonde raced through the trees of Kiri and continued to look around. She cursed her luck and knew Kaido was hot on her trail. She quickly dashed off in another direction and narrowed her eyes.

"Where is it? It's got to be around here," Samui said to herself before she was kicked forward. Immediately she crashed into the sand on the beach before coughing and placing her hand over her rib. She turned around to see Kaido walking up to her. She then turned her head an noticed what she was looking for...the ocean. Her control might have sucked, but she had the best control in the group after Naruto.

"And where are you running too?" He asked while Samui stumbled to her feet. She brushed off some dust on her cheek before huffed.

"Who said I was running?" she asked while Kaido smirked.

"Please I saw you run off like a coward. I thought it wasn't cool for cowards to give up," Kaido said while Samui turned to the water.

"Well look at all that water. Now I can really do some damage," Kaido said, but then Samui gave a hidden smirk.

"But not as much as I can," she said as Kaido felt her chakra flare. The waters behind Samui moved back and forth as the dark clouds over Kiri made it even more ominous. Kaido faltered for a bit when he saw Samui's cold eyes as her left hand shook slightly. The waters around her crashed into the sand before she raised her hand. The waters shot up to her command and Samui slightly growled.

"_Dammit this is hard. I can't hold this long," _Samui said while Kaido slowly backed away.

"What! What the hell are you!" he shouted while Samui sent her hand crashing down. The waters followed and slashed into the shore. The waves slammed into Kaido with an extreme force knocking him through more than a dozen trees which was more than enough to knock him out if not kill him.

Samui sighed as she was drenched in the water. She forgot to protect herself from the water. Well as least she was alright. The girl huffed and fell to the ground. Her chakra was done and she had nothing else. She couldn't do more than that. Soon Ao and his forces arrived. He saw Samui on the ground and rushed to her.

"Samui-san are you alright?" he asked while Samui opened a tired eye to them all.

"Why are you all late? Not cool," She asked before closing her eyes. Soon Ao saw Chojuro who came running towards them,

"Ao-san is she alright?" Chojuro asked and Ao nodded.

"She's fine, just very exhausted. Come on, let's take her back to the ship. Then we'll head back out," Ao said and all the rebels nodded as they left the scene, but not before Samui pointed.

"Before that, please get him also so he stays down," Samui said and everyone turned to see Kaido knocked out or at least dead they figured.

"Nice work Samui-san, we'll take care of him immediately," Ao told her and Samui nodded as they left the scene for real this time. Samui looked up at the dark clouds in the sky before closing her eyes.

"Say Chojuro, where is Mei-sama and Naruto-san?" A rebel asked and immediately there was a loud explosion making everyone stumble for a bit.

"I believe they are wherever that explosion is," he said and people could agree with that.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde huffed as he dropped to the ground. He saw Yagura standing across from him while the ground was littered with shots of his jutsu. The Sanbi jinchuuriki chuckled while Naruto got to his feet finally.

"**What are you laughing at Teme?"** Naruto asked with his voice still Kyuubi-powered while Yagura folded his arms.

"**I've never had so much fun before. You really were the most interesting person, but not it's over," **Yagura said before he dodged a small lava bullet. Mei came in front of Naruto and the blonde huffed.

"**Mei-chan, you're still here?" **Naruto asked and the woman smiled as she flipped her hair.

"Don't worry Naruto-san I'm not gone yet. Now then Yagura, do you think I could have this fight?" Mei asked and the Sanbi jinchuuriki narrowed his eyes.

""**Please you're both dead anyway. Now then who dies first?" **He asked while Naruto got to his feet.

"**Hmph, you think we're weak and yet you're the one trapped in a genjutsu. Oh the sweet irony of it all," **Naruto said making Yagura narrowed his eyes. He was about to retort before he fell to the ground and gripped his head in pain.

"**Get out! I'm no one's puppet!" **Yagura yelled as his chakra roared Naruto and Mei watched as he grabbed his head. Yagura looked at the two and for the first time, Naruto could tell that he was really looking at them both.

"**Who are you? Are you the ones controlling me?" **Yagura asked while Mei and Naruto shook there heads. Yagura gripped his head again before he fell to the ground.

"**Who are you in my head! Get out! I refuse to be controlled," **Yagura yelled out while Naruto got to his feet.

"**Mei-chan help me to Yagura right now," **Naruto told her and while Mei was cautious she did as Naruto asked and took him towards the Sanbi jinchuuriki and Yagura narrowed his eyes at the two.

"**Yagura are you a tyrant to Kiri?"** Naruto asked and the Sanbi jinchuuriki looked at him in confusion. Mei wondered why Naruto was asking that now.

"**What are you talking about? Of course not. I'm the Mizukage of Kiri. I'm no tyrant," **Yagura told him and Naruto nodded with a painful smile.

"You mean you don't hate those who wield bloodlines?" Mei asked and Yagura looked at her.

"**Why should I? I treat all my people fairly. Where are we going with this?" **Yagura asked wanting an explanation. Naruto was about to responded before Yagura grabbed his head.

"**No, I'm no tyrant. Kiri is my home. Get out of my head!" **Yagura yelled and Naruto quickly placed his hand on Yagura's head. He closed his eyes and quickly his chakra in combination with Yagura broke the genjutsu as they both fell to the ground with their chakra cloaks receding into their bodies. Mei looked at them both before sighing. This really was a weird day for her.

No sooner than five minutes did Yagura and Naruto wake up. They all glanced at each other while Yagura grabbed his staff.

"Who the hell are you and why are you invading Kiri?" Yagura asked cautiously and Naruto huffed. He and Mei glanced at each other and nodded. They told Yagura everything. Him being under a genjutsu. His starting of the Bloodline Purge. The war that's been going on for quite a while and their forces. How Mei wanted to take over as Mizukage and bring peace to Kiri for regular and bloodline shinobi.

When all was said and done Yagura looked at the ground.

"That long. I've been under his control that long? What have I done to Kiri?" he asked horrified of his actions. Naruto and Mei noticed his distressed face. It must've been a real shocker to him.

"The war is going one right now. We have to stop it," Mei said and Yagura shuddered.

"I failed Kiri. I couldn't protect it and now we're dealing with it like this," Yagura said while Mei stood to her feet. Yagura looked up at her and the auburn woman narrowed her eye at him.

"Don't think we're done. We have a long road ahead of us. Hmm it's weird I was ready to fight to the end with you, but then we have this. I refuse to let you die Yagura. You're going to help me whether you like it or not," Mei told him and Yagura narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not fit to be the Mizukage anymore. I agree that you should do it. Now there is nothing for me," Yagura said, but Mei shook her head before folding her arms.

"Sorry, but there is something for you to do. As I said you are going to help me. Now let's go this instant," Mei told him and Yagura nodded. Both helped Naruto to his feet and they walked towards the front lines.

_**Front of Kirigakure**_

When the three arrived everyone was still fighting with each other while Yagura narrowed his eyes at the way everyone. He narrowed his eyes before adding chakra to his voice.

"**That's enough!" **Yagura yelled and immediately people stopped. They all glanced at each other before seeing Mei, Naruto and Yagura together.

"Mei-sama, what is this? Why is Yagura still alive?" a rebel asked while Zabuza and Ao, who returned with his group, were confused.

"This war is over immediately. Kiri surrenders to the rebels," Yagura yelled shocking the Kiri shinobi. They all whispered to each other while Yagura narrowed his eyes.

"Is that clear!" he asked in an authoritative tone. The Kiri nin bowed and immediately knelt down on one knee to Yagura. The rebels kneeled to Mei while Naruto simply stayed out of the way.

"From this day forward I resign as Mizukage. I am sorry to everyone that has put up with my tyranny. I implore that you understand that it wasn't of my doing. I've been told by Mei Terumi that I've been in a genjutsu for a few years and only know do I realize it. I will not make excuses for my actions, but I ask that you understand that Kiri is my home. I would never want to harm it. I heave heard that this war is over the successor to Kiri and about the Bloodline Purge that I supposedly started. I will say this now, I have no problem with bloodline shinobi. I find them as a strong asset to this village and I find no better successor to the Kirigakure kage position that Mei Terumi," Yagura yelled making sure everyone heard. People were stunned to say the least. They had all be some pawn in someone's idea of a joke? To manipulate Yagura there really must be a person to do something like that.

Yagura turned to Mei and bowed.

"Kiri submits to the rebels," He said and none of the Kiri shinobi were going to challenge Yagura's word. They knew they would receive their explanations while Mei sighed.

"Now then will everyone please stop fighting?"Mei asked and people looked at each other. Some growled at each other, but everyone dropped their or sheathed their weapons. Yagura turned to see the destruction of the village and sighed.

"It's all my fault. I should've known better," Yagura said, but Mei patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. It seems I was wrong also. I thought I knew you, but I didn't. We'll make it a better Kiri starting tomorrow, but for now. We all celebrate the victory, not for the rebels or the Kiri shinobi, but for Kiri itself. We will become a stronger nation thanks to this," Mei said in an excited tone and as expected of the mood. Most people cheered out their joy. Naruto grinned as he dropped to the floor.

"Finally. I thought we were going to do this all night," Naruto said to himself before chuckling. Mei and Yagura turned around and smiled while holding up Naruto's hand.

"And this is the one who helped us do it. Give thanks to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," They said to him and the blonde rubbed the back of his head.

"_Now that I think about it, why didn't you help me fight? Ya know, use your human form and everything?" _He asked mentally while Kyuubi scratched her ears.

"**Hey I was fighting. I was giving you my chakra wasn't it? Besides it's not like I can use all my chakra since we share it. We'd have run out even fast and you'd be more tired. Would you like that?" **She asked while Naruto sighed, but he shook his head.

"_No I guess not," _The blonde said in thought making Kyuubi nod. Karui and Omoi sighed as they dropped to the ground. They huffed like mad also with smiles on their faces.

"Finally done. Can we please rest now?" Omoi asked while Karui nodded.

"Yeah, but aren't you happy?" she asked and Omoi nodded with a bit of strain, but it didn't matter. The war was over and people were cheering. Haku smiled and Zabuza gave a small grin.

Pretty soon, medics stormed the place and started healing the injured on the field. People said silent prayers for the dead who didn't make it. All people were treated and on the boats. It was late so most people were sleeping. Team Samui was underneath the deck of the ship and couldn't get any sleep.

"This was eventful wasn't it?" Naruto asked while Samui leaned up. She rubbed her sore arms, but nodded.

"I agree. It was a good experience for us. I hate to say it, but I'll miss this place," Karui said while Omoi sweatdropped.

"We've only been here a day, two if you count yesterday. Besides do you hear people out there? Their all partying while most of the injured rest. How great is that?" he asked while the others nodded.

"**So tell me, what did any of you learn about your powers today?" **Kyuubi asked and everyone nodded while Omoi spoke first.

"They don't require chakra or rather chakra enhances them to more than we can control," Omoi said making Kyuubi nodded as she wrote this down in a scroll.

"They are super-charged right now. We have no ability to really make them work for us so we need to train a lot harder," Karui added while Kyuubi wrote that down.

"It will take a lot of control to tap into these powers," Samui reported and Naruto finished.

"And their still growing so we don't know how unpredictable they are," the blonde answered and Kyuubi finished as she closed the book.

"**Alright that's good. I'll look this over later. For right now just relax," **Kyuubi said as she hopped back into Naruto's jacket. Everyone sighed while Mei came below. She smiled to them all while everyone smiled back.

"I see you're all resting. That's good and I'm glad. I just came to say thank you. For everything. You are all great people. I hope to fight along side you again," she told them and everyone could agree.

"It's out mission Mei-chan," Naruto told her and Mei nodded.

"I'd pay you, but umm," she rubbed the back of her head.

"You don't have to. Actually do you have any water, fire, and earth scrolls? Omoi asked while Karui slammed him over the head. Mei chuckled at them, but nodded.

"Sure, I can let you have those if you want them. I have two or three wind scrolls would you like those?" she asked and Naruto eagerly nodded. She smiled and quickly left to go get them. It was then that the Konoha shinobi came under also and smiled.

"Well Naruto it was great to see you after a while. Tomorrow we'll be going our separate ways," Anko told him and Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry I'm sure I'll see you all again," Naruto told them while Anko nodded meanwhile Sasuke stared at him for a while making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"What?" He asked, but Sasuke didn't say anything and 'hmphed' as he looked away. Meanwhile Mei came back downstairs.

"Here you go. I hope you like these. I enjoyed these the most," Mei said and everyone looked them over before a guard came down.

"Mei-sama, there is a Kumo shinobi here for Team Samui. Said it was important," the man said and Mei raised an eyebrow, but said that they could come. Team Samui waited for them to arrive and immediately they were surprised at who they saw especially Naruto of all people.

"Naruto-kun," the person said as they ran to him. They quickly kissed the blonde making him widen his eyes.

"Yugi-hime, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked and Yugito smiled as she hugged him for a bit making everyone widen their eyes.

"Yugito-senpai what are you doing here?" Karui asked and the blonde jumped back and coughed.

"Sorry it was just good to see you guys, but sorry I have an important message from Raikage-sama. He said that you are to return to Kumo immediately. Forget the missions that you didn't do. This is an emergency for some reason. He didn't tell me why so we need to leave tomorrow," Yugito told them making everyone snicker. They knew why it was like this, but quickly nodded.

"Great, we can even relax for a day can we?" Omoi asked while Karui snickered.

"The life of shinobi I guess," Karui said making the others nod.

"Alright then. Let's go to bed and we'll leave early tomorrow morning. Sorry, but we must get going," Samui said and everyone nodded as they left.

"Well I just wanted to thank you for helping Kiri. You have my complete respect," Mei said as she left. Yugito raised an eyebrow before turning to the others.

"It's a long story," they all said as they laid on the bed. They would return to Kumo tomorrow, but no one knew about the seriousness of the meeting that Raikage would bring to Kumo, nor how it would impact their lives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Alright first things first. Their powers will evolve at certain times. It will take a lot of mastery. I'm sorry if I keep saying that, but I just want to be clear that they won't be godlike. If the Kiri war was kinda short then I'm sorry, but I was going to have Yagura live anyway since I think he's cool. I also wanted Kiri to have their own jinchuuriki and bijuu. It was just a preference of mine. Mei immediately trusting Yagura isn't that serious. He'll just be like her advisor since he's got experience in doing. Overall I don't see Yagura as a bad guy just sort of manipulated and stubborn. That's all I've got. Hope you liked it :).<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

_**KG: Nothing to say to you so I'll start, except this. IT LIVES! MY INVENTION LIVES!**_

_**Naruto and Yugito: Weirdo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning<strong>_

Team Samui and Team seven were looking at the rising sun over the horizon. They could see people were still sleeping and so they decided to leave without a goodbye. The only ones who were seeing them off were Zabuza, Chojuro, Ao, Haku, Mei and Yagura. The group waved goodbye to them while everyone else turned around.

"Never was one for goodbyes," Anko said rubbing the back of her head. Everyone else could agree while Mei stepped forward.

"I hope you all come back to visit. Kiri will become a great nation, you'll see," Mei said making them all chuckle. Naruto held out his hand a Mei shook it, then he shook Yagura's.

"Well we'll be more than happy to drop by some day. Look forward to seeing you both again," Naruto told them while Mei and Yagura nodded.

"Well there are your boats so you can all leave now," Mei said while Naruto pointed to Chojuro and Zabuza making them raise there eyebrows.

"Someday I'm gonna fight and beat you both with my swords. Count on it," he said making the boy smile and the older man grin.

"I'm not so weak that I'll lose to someone like you," Zabuza told him and Chojuro nodded at the same thing. He smiled as everyone got on their boats. They all quickly disappeared in the mist leaving the waving people behind.

Seeing nothing there anymore, Mei stopped waving and turned around.

"Alright then. It's time to get to work. Yagura, come with me. We have a lot of things to do today," Mei said walking off and the ex-Kiri Mizukage followed her as did everyone else. It would be hard to rebuild Kiri, but they knew that they could do it.

_**With Naruto and the group**_

Everyone enjoyed the pleasant boat ride, but since it was an emergency no one decided to stick around. So on that note, they all gathered around Naruto while the blonde smiled.

"I guess we're all ready to go huh?" he asked making the others nod with him. The blonde closed his eyes and they all vanished in the Hiraishin towards Kumo leaving the boat out in the middle of the ocean before it slowly sailed off into the distance.

_**Kumo**_

Everyone dropped to the ground in front of the gates before they gasped. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle while Karui straightened her hair.

"So that's what it's like to be in the Hiraishin. That felt weird," Karui said and everyone could agree with her on that. Yugito stood to her feet as did everyone else. Samui rubbed her throat before turning to the others.

"Anyone have any water?" she asked and Omoi took out a small pouch. He handed it to her and Samui quickly drank the liquid with a sigh of relief. Yugito raised an eyebrow at the blonde's attitude. As far as she knew, Samui was never one for really drinking or eating anything, but it was water so that wasn't much of a big deal.

"I guess we'd better hurry up and see what A-Jiji wants. It really must be important," Naruto said while Yugito placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Finding the scroll from our Shodaime that was lost all those years ago would be considered an emergency. I'm sure it has something to do with that," Yugito said making everyone nod. They could see how it was a big deal since they reacted the same way to it.

"Well no point in wasting Raikage-sama's time. Though I would've liked to have taken it easy for a few days before this headache," Omoi said while Karui slapped the back of his head, but not without a small wince from some pain to her hand. She just couldn't resist it.

"Stop being lazy. Let's go," Karui said and everyone walked up the Gates of Kumo. They turned to see the gate guard who waved at them.

"Oh Naruto's back. Man, you and your team take the cake. Did you know how frantic the village has been? But it's good to see you," they said and Naruto walked up to the two.

"Kira, Kora what's been going on?" he asked and the two looked at each other. One was female with dark brown hair while the other was male with the same kind of hair. They were their chunin flak jackets and had two swords on their backs.

"Are you kidding? Go see for yourself," Kora said to him and everyone raised an eyebrow. They quickly walked through the town and the one thing they saw was people celebrating. Their was running through the streets and cheers going all around. Team Samui gasped at their cheerful attitude as they made their way towards the Raikage Mansion.

"Hmm this is a change of pace," Samui said and everyone else agreed as they continued to walk.

It didn't take long before they saw someone familiar, it was the same dark skinned woman that they had always known.

"Wow I didn't expect you back so soon," Mabui said and Naruto ran up to her before wrapping his arms around her.

"Mabui-nee, how have you been? It's good to see you," Naruto told her and the secretary to the Raikage smiled as she ruffled his hair while everyone else walked up to her.

"It's good to see you to Naruto-kun. Things have been rather quiet around here until your recent exploit. Come with me, Raikage-sama wishes to meet with you guys immediately. Darui, C, Bee-sama and even Atsui are there already," Mabui said and everyone nodded as they all hurried up. They'd rather not keep them all waiting any longer than they already had.

_**Raikage Mansion**_

A paced the floor constantly while Darui sweatdropped. He had never seen his Raikage so hotheaded before. Granted he was always like that, but this was one of the few times that he could see it clear as day.

"Relax Raikage-sama, they will be here," Darui said and A sat in his desk.

"I know that. I just wish that they would hurry," A said while Bee leaned against the wall as he watched his brother's actions.

"Hey bro you need to chill down. If you don't then Team Samui's gonna have a frown. Yeah," Bee said and everyone sweatdropped before they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," A said and Mabui bowed as she walked in and stepped to the side. Meanwhile Team Samui came inside and decided to spread themselves throughout the room. A sighed in relief while Naruto came up to him.

"Good to see you A-Jiji. Keeping that hat and seat warm for me?" Naruto asked which earned him a quick and playful bonk on the head.

"Yeah right brat. Like you could take this hat from me already," A said and Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a smile. He then turned around and shook hands with C.

"Hey C, how you been?" Naruto asked and the chunin shrugged his shoulders.

"Been good. I heard about what you did. I still can't believe it," C said and Naruto nodded with a slight smile. He gave a high five to Atsui and then turned to Bee.

"hey little nine, how you be hangin?" Bee asked and the blonde nudged his sensei slightly.

"Been doing good Bee, I'm all over this can't you see?" Naruto asked in a rhyme while everyone sighed. Yugito rubbed the back of her head before chuckling. It was just like Naruto to mimic Bee when he found it funny.

"Hey sis, how you been? You been hot lately?" Atsui asked while Samui folded her arms and turned to him.

"Not recently. I don't find it cool," Samui said, but Atsui wrapped his arm around his sister with a smile on his face. Samui lightly chuckled while Omoi stood next to Darui.

"How you been?" the older one asked and Omoi rubbed the back of his head.

"Doing well. Haven't seen you in a while," the younger one returned and Darui agreed.

Seeing them all converse amongst themselves, the Raikage decided to put a stop to it with a cough. Everyone stopped talking and turned around to their commander and chief. They all got serious while A placed his fingers together and rested his elbows on the table. He took out the scroll from the drawer and placed it on the table.

"Team Samui, before I say anything please explain how you acquired this scroll. Don't be mistaken. Kumo has always been looking for this scroll, but please tell me how it came into your possession," A said making everyone in the room look at them. Team Samui slightly gulped, but it was Naruto who spoke.

"Well Jiji, for you and everyone else to understand then I guess I'll have to tell you and everyone else this secret. It happened while we were gone," Naruto said making everyone raise their eyebrows at him. The blonde unzipped his jacket and Kyuubi came out before landing on the desk. She scratched her ears while everyone had only one thought.

"_A fox?" _They all wondered before Naruto pointed to her.

"This is Kyuubi. I released her from the seal," Naruto said and everyone widened their eyes. They stared at the small white fox while Bee and Yugito narrowed their eyes.

"**Hmm so that brat actually did it. How nice for him and Kyuubi," **Hachibi said but opposite from him, Nibi was in a frantic.

"**She's out! Kyuubi's really out! I want out also!" **Nibi yelled before Yugito shushed her so she could hear.

"Why would you release Kyuubi? Don't you understand the consequences? What if she destroys us?" Atsui asked making Naruto narrow his eyes, but he didn't have to talk as Kyuubi found her voice.

"**Please, like I have any interest in destroying you people. I'll tell you this right now. We bijuu do not rampage, whatever it is that happened to you was something caused by you humans not us," **Kyuubi said and A stood to his feet. Bee and Yugito scratched their cheeks.

"Our bijuu say the same thing. They said that they don't normally rampage and they wouldn't start now," Yugito and Bee said while A looked at Kyuubi as she jumped onto Naruto's shoulder before nuzzling against his cheek making the blonde blush. Darui walked up to her and squinted his eyes making Kyuubi stare at him.

"Sorry, but aren't you supposed to be like some giant fox demon? Why are you so small?" he asked and Kyuubi waved it off.

"**I've got many forms, well only three. There is my demon form, my human form, and my fox spirit form. I doubt your village would allow for a giant fox demon to come into the village," **Kyuubi responded making everyone nod in an affirmative.

"If that's the case then Hachibi and Nibi have human forms also right?" Mabui asked and Kyuubi affirmed her action with a nod that she was right.

"So what reason would they have for rampaging? You said that it was our fault, but what did we do?" Atsui asked and Kyuubi sighed.

"**When I said you humans I didn't mean you all specifically. I meant humans in general and you're going to have to ask them if they get released," **Kyuubi said making everyone turn to Yugito and Bee. The two jinchuuriki seemed cautious before A clapped his hands.

"Alright we're getting off the topic. So brat, what does Kyuubi being release have to do with your having the scroll of the Shodaime Raikage," A said and everyone nodded while Naruto continued.

"Well you see it was before the mission towards Kiri. Kyuubi told us that there were some things that she wanted to give us. It was a location somewhere between Wave country and Konoha. When we got there, she showed us a small house. It was her house while she had her human form. She took us inside and when we looked around the place she took us to the vault in her back room. It turned out to be from all the things she had collected in her travels. We looked around and found scrolls with weapons, rare items and the scroll of the Shodaime was in there," Naruto said while A turned to Kyuubi. The blonde and his team decided not to tell about their abilities just yet. It would come later if the need arose.

"How did you attain the scroll?" he asked and Kyuubi rolled her eyes.

"**The things you humans leave around or steal. I found it in a bandit camp about 20 years ago. Who knows how long its been there," **Kyuubi said and A narrowed his eyes.

"Bandits? How could bandits get the scroll?" he asked and Kyuubi shrugged her shoulders.

"**I wouldn't know. I just found it there. I don't know if they stole it or if they found it," **Kyuubi said and A leaned in his chair. This was all a lot to contemplate for the Raikage as he took the scroll into his hands.

"Alright, well I'll set that aside for right now. Do you all understand the importance of this scroll?" A asked and Darui stepped forward.

"Rumor has it that the Shodaime was able to command the very presence of lightning making it come down on his enemies at anytime he wanted. He's still considered a legend for Kumo," Darui explained and A nodded. Team Samui listened closely as that seemed to be something similar to Karui's abilities.

"That's right. It's many times more powerful than your Black lightning Darui," A said while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Black lightning?" the blonde asked and Darui pointed to the seal on his arm that was given to him by the Sandaime Raikage.

"I'm one of the few who can command black lightning Naruto. It's not something that really goes around the village," Darui said and the blonde nodded while he scratched his cheek.

"So has anyone ever learned the techniques in that scroll?" Karui asked and A shook his head.

"No one still alive anyway. The reason I've asked you all here is because while the village is excited when I told them the news, I think it'd be best for everyone to be on alert for any activity that might occur to us," the Yondaime Raikage said to them all. Everyone agreed with him on that before the big muscled Kage turned to Samui and her team.

"You are all staying here. The mission list will have to wait for some other time. I can give you all the week off since you just got back. Enjoy the festivities down there. I've got to put this away and as a reward. If you can do it, then you'll be allowed to learn two techniques from this scroll along with me," A said to them and everyone widened their eyes. They each look at each other while Samui backed away.

"It's cool, but I'd rather not. Who knows if I can control it," Samui said and Omoi backed out also. It would be too much work for him and given his new affinity then he would be happy in learning to control that. Seeing that, Naruto pushed Karui forward.

"Go for it Nee-chan. You're the ONLY one who could do something like this," Naruto said in his hidden message and Karui grinned like mad. She stepped forward and raised her hand. She'd be so badass with two techniques.

"I'll do it Raikage-sama," she said and the large man nodded with a slight smile on his face.

"Very well Karui, report to this location in two days. We'll begin immediately during that time," A told her and Karui nodded with a sure smile on her face as everyone filed out of the office leaving only A and Mabui in the group.

"Mabui, keep this safe until I put it away and make sure to seal it with a small suppression. Never want anyone taking this one again," A said to her and Mabui nodded with a bow before leaving the room.

"I wonder how Tsunade's doing. She should've been back by now. Knowing her, she got the entire medical staff drunk," A chuckled to himself before he sweatdropped and the slight possibility that that might happen.

_**With Naruto and the group**_

Everyone exited the room and Omoi yawned. He rubbed the back of his head before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Karui yelled and Omoi turned a tired eye to her.

"I'm going back to bed. Do you know how early it is?" He asked as he disappeared into the crowd. Karui and Naruto shook their heads at their teammate's actions, but they could understand what he meant. The sun was high in the sky so it was still early for everyone.

"Well sis and I are going to get acquainted again. Though a good old fashioned hot spar," Atsui said while he wrapped his arm over his sister's neck. Samui sighed as they walked off while waving goodbye.

Karui, C, Bee and Darui also left since there was nothing for them to do leaving only Naruto and Yugito. Kyuubi had changed to her human form and told them that she was going to the library to do some research.

"So are we going home too?" Naruto asked and Yugito placed a hand on her hip.

"What do you think?" she asked as she grabbed his hand and dragged him away to who knows wherever.

_**With Kakashi**_

The new spy network leader was currently sitting in his a bar. He rubbed the back of his head with a small smile on his face. Over the weeks, Jiraiya had sent Kakashi instructions on what he should do as well as how to operate the network. It truth, Kakashi failed to see that this network was by far the best damn network that he could know about. Everyone of the network had been informed that Kakashi would be taking over it from Jiraiya. How they all knew he wasn't sure, but that didn't really care to him so long as they cooperated with him. Gone was his jonin vest and even his headband. In its place, Kakashi wore a black short sleeved shirt. He also wore his traditional mask to keep his face hidden. He had one tight black jeans and black open toed shinobi sandals. Wrapped around his waist was a grey sash that he had recently bought for himself.

"Another drink sir?" someone asked and the jonin nodded. He let the bartender fill his cup before he took another drink from it.

"Thank you," the one eyed jonin said through his mask and the bartender left the sharingan user alone. Kakashi sipped his drink with a sigh before someone sat next to him. He glared at the person as they were wearing a hood.

"Any news?" he asked while making sure not to do any eye contact with the messenger. The person next to him took a drink of water before he lightly nodded his head.

"Yes Kakashi-sama, it seems that they've begun to move. It won't be long before the Rai clan starts to move," he said and Kakashi narrowed his eye at the news. The Rai clan was a newly founded clan that had just popped up, but that didn't mean that they weren't dangerous. A small rumor started around which said that the Rai clan had lightning release techniques that equaled those of the Raikage. It would be dangerous if they suddenly started their own attacks. Where they were Kakashi didn't know, but he'd figure that they'd be some place where their power could be dominant. That would either be near Kiri, Kumo or Konoha. That was a lot to search for.

"Anything else Yugao?" Kakashi asked and the hooded person took off their hood. Showing the beautiful face of Yugao Uzuki, one of the best anbu in Konoha or rather she was one of the best. She had purple hair flowing down her back. She had a sword strapped to her waist while she glared at Kakashi

"Yeah actually," Yugao said with a smile before she slugged Kakashi in the arm making the jonin wince at the former anbu's hit as she huffed.

"That's for having Jiraiya-sama make me quit the anbu to help you out. Hmph, you're lucky I don't do something worse to you," she uttered making Kakashi rub the back of his head.

"Come on Yugao, you're the only one in anbu I can trust with this. You know how Tenzo, Bird and Boar are," the jonin said and Yugao sighed.

"Yeah yeah Kakashi-taichou," Yugao said and the jonin got back up to his feet. He smiled as he rubbed his head.

"So how are you and Hayate doing?" he asked and immediately Yugao's mood deflated down to a small sigh.

"We broke up," she said making Kakashi widen his eyes as he wondered if he said the wrong thing to her. He sat on the stool and placed his hands on the table.

"What happened?" he asked and Yugao threw her hands up slightly before lightly pouting in anger.

"He wanted more out of the relationship, but I wasn't ready for it. Plus I had my duties as an anbu so I couldn't do anything about it and then we just broke up," Yugao said with a deep sigh and Kakashi looked at his glass.

"I'm sorry," he said offering his sympathies, but Yugao waved it off as she got to her feet.

"It doesn't really matter anymore. I've tried to put it behind me. Plus his constant coughing made it rather difficult even if he was faking it," Yugao said making Kakashi chuckle underneath his mask. Yugao did the same before the two past anbu got up and walked away from the bar. They would have to head to Kumo and update them as well to be on the lookout for the Rai clan.

Konoha's relationship to Kumo was actually quite perfect now. Ever since Naruto had stayed there, the relations between both countries were more than normal in their affairs.

"Well shall we go and search around Kumo?" Kakashi asked and Yugao nodded as they quickly left the bar behind.

_**In Konoha**_

Jiraiya was working behind his desk as usual before his appointed assistant, Hiashi Hyuuga, came through the door. Jiraiya had a standing tolerance to Hiashi and the Hyuuga had the same for Jiraiya. They were both opposites, but they worked well together in most cases so Jiraiya had asked Hiashi to be his assistant to which the Hyuuga head didn't mind at all.

"Here are those papers Jiraiya-sama," Hiashi handing him a document. The Hokage nodded and took the paper into his hands. He had been able improve Konoha as a great nation. He quickly got rid of all the old traditions at the academy such as the highly questionable flower arranging mess that they had for girls. It was such a stupid thing that shouldn't have been around. He was able to update the books history, and weapons of Konoha's academy. He even added a fuinjutsu course in the curriculum and unknown to him that was obviously the most popular course. Even more popular than the ninjutsu portion.

"Thank Hiashi, I needed those notes that Tsunade sent to me with the Raikage's permission. It was told on how to train our medic nin in making new things as well as becoming better with their skills. How is the treaty with Suna coming?" Jiraiya asked and Hiashi held up a small notepad. He actually found the secretary life to be quite fulfilling. That's right, the stoic Hyuuga head enjoyed being a secretary.

"Well I have heard that Suna is making a treaty with us as well as Kumo. It's to make amends to the both of us. Are you going to accept?" Hiashi asked and Jiraiya nodded while he signed a paper.

"That's right. I might be an old pervert, but I do have a sense of duty and Suna might not be so bad. Has Suna even replaced their old Kage?" Jiraiya asked and Hiashi shook his head.

"No, they haven't as of recently. Right now they are letting the council run things for the time being," Hiashi said and Jiraiya nodded. He then narrowed his eyes and lifted his head.

"Any news on them?" he asked in a serious voice and Hiashi gave Jiraiya his report.

"Kumo sent this to us a few weeks ago. It appears that Itachi showed up there looking for Naruto, but the blonde wasn't there. He was already gone from the village so they never met. Darui sent us the report. Jiraiya-sama, who is Akatsuki?' Hiashi asked and Jiraiya stood to his feet. He looked out the window and sighed.

"A group comprised of nine S-ranked missing nin. Their objective is uncertain to me, but I know that they need to bijuu to do it. If that's the case then Kumo's in quite a bit of danger. I heard that recently Iwa has lost the Gobi jinchuuriki," Jiraiya said and Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"I see. Well I'll get back to work now," he said walking off while Jiraiya sat back down. Soon there was a knock at his door making the Godaime Hokage pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Come in," he said and immediately Danzo walked in making Jiraiya narrow his eyes. The elder sat in a chair while Jiraiya moved a pile of documents out of his way.

"What do you want Danzo?" Jiraiya asked not at all happy to see the man.

"Jiraiya, how is the position coming?" Sarutobi asked while Jiraiya glared at him with a small amount of disdain.

"I'm busy. What do you want?" he asked and Danzo nodded with a slight grin on his face.

"You know what I want to talk about," he said and Jiraiya rolled his eyes. Recently Danzo had been asking the white haired Hokage to sanction a new military force under his rule which was getting annoying to hear all the time. Jiraiya was hard pressed to get his stuff done so he could do his 'research'. What? You didn't think that just because he was the Hokage he had stopped his Icha-Icha Paradise? No way in hell.

"For the last time no Danzo and if you bring this to me again then I'll strip you of your rank that you're just barely holding onto as it is," Jiraiya said and before long the elder seethed and left as he slammed the door making Jiraiya smiled.

"_Not a bad job if I do say so myself," _Jiraiya thought to himself before he looked at the sky.

"_I wonder how the brat is doing. He's lucky he doesn't have to worry about stuff like this," _Jiraiya mentally chuckled before getting back to his work before he looked underneath his desk to see his trusty telescope making him giggle perversely.

"Thanks for the idea brat," Jiraiya said before doing his work

_**Back in Kumo**_

Yugito dragged Naruto in an unfamiliar direction. It was opposite the direction of her house making the blonde raise an eyebrow.

"Yugi-hime I thought we were going home," Naruto told her and the blonde nodded as she climbed up a mountain side dragging her blonde boyfriend with her.

"We are going home. Not to my house. I recently put it sold it and someone bought it. Besides, I moved out," Yugito said and Naruto widened his eyes. She moved out? What did she do that for?

"Why?" he asked and Yugito smiled as she showed him the house and it was then that Naruto understood. He chuckled to himself as he looked at the house.

"I wanted to move in with you," Yugito said and Naruto stared at the Namikaze compound. Naruto forgot that he placed the house up there. It had been so long since he had gone there.

"You moved into the Namikaze Compound?" Naruto asked and Yugito smiled as she slid open the door. Naruto saw the place was a lot more clean. The furniture was well placed. Pictures were in various spot and the living room was perfect. Tatami mats on the floor with a coffee table. There was a couch a small tv and the kitchen which was connected to it. Naruto moved through the house and he even looked at the bedrooms. One of the bedrooms, his bedroom, was turned into a small storage room. Then there was the main bedroom which stayed the same. He saw the back room where the vault was. He opened the door and saw it filled with some of their scrolls and their own created jutsus. Naruto turned to Yugito and saw her smile.

"Why did you do this?" he asked with a smile and she just shrugged her shoulder s as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I just wanted to move in with my boyfriend. Is that wrong?" she asked and Naruto shook his head. He never imagined this.

"This is great Yugito-chan! I never thought you'd do this for me," Naruto told her and Yugito just smiled at his joy. She knew he would want to live here, but the loneliness was probably too much to the blonde so she decided to stay with him.

"Now then, would you like something to eat?" Yugito asked and Naruto immediately nodded. He really was sort of hungry. He didn't get any breakfast and it was the middle of the day.

"Yeah I'm hungry. You have anything?" he asked and Yugito smiled with a nod.

"Anything you have in mind?" she asked in turn and the blonde raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Surprise me," Naruto told her and Yugito walked off while the blonde sighed. He walked into his parents room and sighed as he knelt on the bed. He placed his stuff on a small counter table that was in the room. He sighed again as he laid down on the bed. He could hear some of the sizzling sounds in the kitchen and it made his stomach grumble.

Despite his hunger, the blonde wasn't thinking about that at the moment. He was more thinking about his girlfriend and her moving in with him. It was such a nice thing for her to do for him. He was a lot more happy than he was just living in her house.

"Lunch is ready Naruto-kun," Yugito called and Naruto hopped to his feet. He walked into the kitchen and saw a bowl of ramen, a sandwich and a glass of milk next to the food. His mouth drooled at the hot food as he turned to Yugito.

"Thank Yugito-chan. For the last month all I could think about was you and your cooking. I missed you a lot," Naruto told her and the blonde chunin woman smiled as she leaned in close.

"I thought about you also Naruto-kun. I missed you a lot," she said as she quickly kissed him. Naruto wrapped his hands around Yugito's waist and rested the older blonde on his lap. Yugito smiled as she nuzzled his cheek. Naruto blushed from the affection before he looked outside the window and at the right angle, he saw the village still celebrating. It was so weird to the blonde that the entire village was so happy to have one scroll back, but considering its importance then he could understand.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked and Naruto chuckled at his girlfriend making her raise an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm going to eat, but don't you want to head to the festival? It seems Kumo will get excited for any old reason," the blonde told her and Yugito scoffed.

"Like finding a scroll from the Shodaime is any old reason. I just only hope that this news doesn't spread too fast, but yeah I wouldn't mind going to the festival with you. It'll be going on all night. Plus that's not the real reason people are celebrating. It's one of them, but not the main one," Yugito said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What's the main reason?" he asked and Yugito smiled with a sly grin on her face.

"The jonin exams are coming up and I think I'm going to apply for them," Yugito said and Naruto widened his eyes. He smiled and gave Yugito a thumbs up.

"You should go for it Yugi-hime. Then I can be the guy who has a hot girlfriend for a jonin," Naruto said and Yugito blushed with a nod.

"Well if you're sure then I guess I will then. I just wish it wasn't a tournament like all the others," Yugito said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"But don't you get hand selected by the Raikage to become a jonin, get tested and then you are one. What's the tournament for?" he asked and Yugito sighed as she got to her feet while Naruto ate his food. Yugito placed her elbows on the counter and sighed.

"There are actually three ways to be a jonin. One way is to simply earn enough missions credits with a good recommendation and you get promoted, at least it's that way in Kumo. Second way is like you said, to ask to be tested to be a jonin by those higher than you. To complete that, you must meet all of the requirements which is to have a good mastery over two elements, a good strategic mind and then capable of lasting against two jonin for a total of one hour. Then the third was is the jonin tournament which is happening in a few weeks. C is going to do it also," Yugito said and Naruto widened his eyes.

"That guy's going for it? Hmm makes me wish I could do it," Naruto said and sighed at the moment he knew he couldn't. He'd only been a chunin for a month so there was no point in it. He'd rather not be cocky with what he could do and couldn't do. Not to mention that he'd hardly have the mission credit. Then there was the instability with his powers as they were. Plus he'd rather just wait.

"Well good luck Yugi-hime. I hope you know how to do it," Naruto told and Yugito gave a sincere smile along with a slight nod of appreciation.

Naruto finished his food and sighed with a full stomach. He groaned while Yugito shook her head at him. He was so cute when he was contempt with what she made for him.

"Now that you've eaten, we can train," Yugito told him and Naruto widened his eyes while he looked at his girlfriend.

"W-What?" He asked stupidly as Yugito opened a sliding door to the private training area. She pointed to the spot where they were to fight and Naruto sighed.

"But I just ate," he told her, but Yugito waved it off.

"Come on Naru-kun. Show me how much stronger you've gotten over the month," Yugito said and Naruto gulped. He knew she would regret those words if she knew what he could do. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Go all-out. Don't leave anything behind or hold back," Yugito said and Naruto sighed as he got up from his seat. He walked out with Yugito towards there new training ground.

"Alright then, shall we start?" Yugito asked taking out a kunai. Naruto cracked his knuckles and took out a kunai also.

"Alright then, let's go Yugi-hime," Naruto told her and ran at her. He quickly vanished in a blur of speed making the chunin woman gasp before she blocked a kick to her face. Naruto grinned at hr, but she grinned right back as she jumped away from him.

"Well the speed is good," she said, but she then dodged a kunai strike while she saw Naruto's hardened eyes. She backflipped through the barrage of kunai and Naruto quickly crossed his fingers.

"Too slow Yugi-chan. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and quickly he made two clones. He shot past them both before he engaged in a quick taijutsu fight with Yugito. The two matched each other blow for blow. Naruto smiled and so did Yugito before she managed a kick sending the blonde back as she regrouped her actions. Naruto rubbed his cheek and nodded.

"Goo, but watch out or you will get hurt," Naruto told her as he backflipped and Yugito noticed the two clones that Naruto summoned as they ran at her. She was surprised by the speed before she noticed the blue sphere in their hands. She gasped as they neared her.

"You're going down," they yelled at her while Yugito did her handsigns. She smiled while the clones neared her.

"**Rēzādansu( Laser Dance)," **Yugito yelled as she stepped on one foot. She twirled her kunai around and before long lightning sparks few around the field electrifying the clones before they dispelled their attack. Naruto had never seen such an attack before, but he was excited about it. Naruto sighed before he disappeared in the Hiraishin. Yugito looked around for her target before she heard a yell.

"**Katon: Kagayaku Honoo( Fire Release: Shining Flames)," **Naruto yelled as he sent a tower of fire raging towards Yugito. The chunin widened her eyes and jumped back avoiding the flames as Naruto slammed into the ground. He quickly did more of his handsigns and smiled.

"**Fuuton-," **Naruto yelled and Yugito found an opening. She did her own handsigns for the fire jutsu. She ended hers first before yelling.

"**Katon: Bōdō Ikari no Jutsu( Fire Release: Riot Rage Jutsu)," **Yugito yelled sending the fire at Naruto while the blonde finished. He narrowed his eyes and yelled.

"**Daitoppa," **Naruto yelled and immediately a fierce wind blowed through the Naruto's jutsu as the techniques slammed into each other. Normally a fire jutsu would beat a wind jutsu, but given enough force and even wind can overpower a fire jutsu as Naruto's technique demonstrated which shocked the Nibi jinchuuriki before she was sent flying into a mountain side wall. She gasped before slumping to the floor.

"Yugito-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran for his girlfriend. He gulped when he saw the blonde rub her head.

"Looks like I lost," she said while Naruto seemed worried about something. She quickly stood to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Naruto I'm fine. Why are you worrying?" she asked and Naruto sighed. He shook his head and breathed a small relief.

"Nothing Yugito-chan. So do I meet your qualifications?" he asked and she nodded.

"You sure do, but I'm not done with you just yet," Yugito said to him and Naruto sighed again as he rubbed the back of his head. The two continued their spar into the night before they had stopped finally and got dressed for the events.

Yugito sported a purple kimono for the occasion since so many people were doing also. Naruto decided to wear so jeans and a sleeveless T-shirt. The two walked through Kumo all night long as they enjoyed the part.

"Anything you want to do?" Naruto asked, but Yugito shook her head. She saw the many places celebrating even if it wasn't much to celebrate about, but Kumo was that kind of place. As they walked through the streets, the two jinchuuriki noticed C in the crowd and walked up to him.

"Hey C, how you been?" Naruto asked and blonde man smiled.

"Hey Naruto. I'm fine. Just enjoying the celebration I guess. Did you hear about the jonin tournament?" C asked and Naruto nodded.

"I heard it from Yugito-chan. She told me that you were participating," Naruto answered and C nodded.

"That's right. I'm going to catch up to Darui soon enough. Well I'll see you guys later," C told them and the two waved goodbye.

"I think the fire works are starting soon," Yugito said and Naruto agreed. It did seem late, but that was their fault for sparring so late into the night. The streets weren't as crowded with people. They were probably looking for a good place to see the fireworks.

"I wonder where Karui, Omoi and Samui are," Naruto said and Yugito looked around. She didn't see them either. Maybe they were all home getting ready for the fire works. Yugito shuffled in her attire for a bit before turning to her boyfriend.

"Naruto," Yugito started, but she was interrupted by a yell.

"Hey brat!" someone yelled making them turn around. Naruto saw Tsunade and Shizune in their own kimonos. He gasped at how open Tsunade's was before lightly blushing. Yugito sighed and shook her head.

"Tsunade-itoko, how are you doing? It's been a while," Naruto told her and Tsunade patted him on the shoulder.

"It has been a while brat. Nice to see you again. I've been fine. Shizune and I have been turning Kumo's medical staff into competent people. Just took a lot of persuasion," Tsunade said cracking her knuckles as everyone quickly took a step back just in case. Tsunade chuckled at them all before waving it off with a light chuckle.

"Hey Naruto-kun, are you enjoying the festival?" Shizune asked and Naruto nodded while Tsunade sighed and sniffed the air.

"Smell that?" she asked while everyone raise their eyebrows.

"Smell what?" Yugito asked and the blonde sannin grabbed Shizune's collar. The sannin's eyes beamed as she ran away.

"It's the smell of sake!" Tsunade yelled while she dragged a crying Shizune away. Naruto and Yugito stood in the middle of the street with blank expressions on their faces.

"Are you sure she's your relative?" Yugito asked and Naruto scratched his cheek while he tilted his head to the side.

"Well there hasn't been a DNA test, but she's family. It just takes a bit to get used to her. I guess even a month isn't enough to try and get used to her though," Naruto said and Yugito could agree before they walked off.

The two stayed at the festival for only a short little while longer and since the explosions weren't happening they decided to go back home. They had gotten some food from concessions stands, but not a lot since they ate dinner.

Naruto scaled the mountain side with Yugito behind him before the blonde turned around.

"Yugito-chan, now that I think about it, what did you need to talk with me about?" Naruto asked and Yugito raised an eyebrow.

"Well you called my name right? Before we met Tsunade-itoko right?" Naruto asked and Yugito blushed with a small nod. She gulped and scratched her cheek.

"Umm that's right, but can we talk in private?" she asked and Naruto nodded. They slid open the door and walked on through. Naruto got settled and so did Yugito. The two appeared in their bedroom. Yugito kept her kimono on since it was a little cold, but the mountain life was like that. Especially the high altitude with the clouds and all.

"Alright what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked and Yugito scratched her cheek.

"Umm how long have we known each other?" Yugito asked and Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Umm four or five years. What's wrong Yugi-hime?" Naruto asked and the blonde woman got to her feet. She turned around and faced her boyfriend.

"Why do you love me?" she asked unexpectedly and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He wondered what brought that on, but he answered it anyway.

"I don't know what this is about, but I love you for you. You're kind, sweet, you can cook very good, you're strong and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Why do you ask?" Naruto wanted to know and Yugito smiled.

"When you left I missed you a lot. I was wondering how you were, what you could be doing and what you did. Do you think you could see the rest of your life with me of all people?" Yugito asked and Naruto stood to his feet. He smiled as he grabbed Yugito surprising her before he turned his body and flung her to the bed. Yugito dropped down and Naruto appeared on top of her making the blonde blush as Naruto neared his face to hers.

"If you have the time to worry about that, then you should worry about the now. I admit, it would be great to spend all of eternity with you, but I can't predict the future. I'm here with you now. Isn't that enough for you?" Naruto asked and Yugito closed her eyes. She then nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun, but you're the first person I've had a relationship with and I'm scared," Yugito told him making Naruto narrow his eyes. She was scared? He'd never known Yugito to be scared of anything. She was always the strong, independent type of person, but for her to be scared. That was quite the shocker to the blonde. Naruto caressed Yugito's cheek and smiled.

"Then I'll just make it so you don't have to be scared," Naruto said as he quickly kissed his Nibi jinchuuriki. Yugito seemed surprised by the action be before she closed her eyes. Naruto leaned back always Yugito to sit up right before she separated from him.

"Those are some bold words, but I love them. Thank you, but you better not stop with just that," Yugito said and Naruto raised an eyebrow before Yugito grabbed his cheeks.

"You confessed to me all those years ago and I waited. You've also been gone for a month. Now then I want you, and I'm going to get you," she said in a firm voice making Naruto gulp at what she had in mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lemon<strong>_

Yugito smiled as she quickly kissed Naruto again, her tongue intruding into his mouth making the Kyuubi jinchuuriki gasp while Yugito placed a soft hand on Naruto's shirt before she smiled again. Naruto closed his eyes before opening his mouth even more to Yugito's kiss. He was so entranced by her lips and sweet taste that he failed to realize this his hand was gently rubbing her sides. Yugito moaned from the action while she continued to kiss her boyfriend. The blonde jinchuuriki smiled as Naruto separated from her. He looked at her flushed face and slightly smiled as he kissed her neck making Yugito moan again.

"N-Naruto w-wait a minute," Yugito said, but Naruto didn't pause. He sucked her neck while she felt his hot breath over her tender skin. Yugito sighed blissfully before Naruto moved his hand to go inside her kimono and gently touch her breast. Yugito gasped from the soft touch before Naruto moved her kimono down her shoulders. The lights were down low and they gave a sort of weird glow to Yugito. He eyed her body with lust in his eyes as he quickly pushed Yugito to the wall.

Yugito gripped the sheets of the bed with her nails before Naruto stopped his assault and started to tackle her lips again. Yugito felt so hot and warm to Naruto's advances. She quickly opened her mouth while Naruto massaged her tongue with his own, but his hands weren't idle either as they were massaging Yugito's lovely looking breast.

"Ooohhh Naruto-kun, I've always wanted this," Yugito moaned and Naruto gave a mental grin from her words. Yugito moved her hands to take off Naruto's shirt before she dropped it to the floor then her hands proceeded to shiver and shake from the tight muscles around it. It made her hot to feel his body so close to hers. Naruto backed away from Yugito and unfurled the sash of her kimono making the rest fall to the floor.

"_Wow," _Naruto said mentally as he marveled at the tight body Yugito had. Her sweet looking breasts and areoles. Her slender form all coming together to form the most beautiful woman that he had seen. Naruto wanted to touch her some more, but he hesitated and while Yugito noticed it she wasn't surprised at all. This was her first time also. She hadn't been with anyone for this long. All she had were books and Nibi's forcefully given knowledge to go on. Yugito smiled before looking down to see a tent in Naruto's pants. She blushed at the sight of it before gulping. They both slowed down before Yugito grabbed Naruto's hand. She quickly placed it on her breast before smiling. Naruto looked at her a little confused. He didn't know why he was so nervous now when he had been so aggressive earlier.

"Calm down Naruto-kun. Let's just go at our different paces. Now gently massage my breasts. I'd like it to be gentle," Yugito told him and Naruto nodded. He quickly and softly squeezed her breast again making the blonde jinchuuriki moan with her eyes closed. She looked out the window to see the celebrations still going on before she turned back to Naruto.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki gulped before he leaned his mouth in close to suck her nipples. Yugito arched back from the ecstasy, but not enough to hit her head on the wall behind her. She sighed blissfully again while she pulled Naruto closer.

"Yesss Naruto-kun. I've dream about this a lot. I can't mmm tell you ho much I want you," Yugito said to him and Naruto smiled as his tongue flew down. He kissed her stomach and continued to go down her form. Yugito moaned herself back to the bed to allow Naruto the access he wanted as the blonde grabbed her legs and licked them over her tender thighs. He licked lower and lower while Yugito's breath picked up. She was so nervous also, but she so wanted these. It felt so much better than anything she could imagine. All those times Nibi told her to just have sex and be done with it, those were nothing like this. She could feel all the attention that Naruto was giving her as he tried his hardest.

Naruto stopped as he looked at her soaking spot. He licked his lips again before looking up at Yugito's face too deep in pleasure as he grabbed the outer folds of her panties. He quickly rose Yugito's slender legs and took them off her body and dropped them to the floor. He looked at her wet sex before he blushed like mad.

"_T-This is Yugi-chan's spot. K-Kyuubi told me that if I do something then she would lose it or something like that," _Naruto thought as he gave Yugito's spot a small lick. The reaction he got was amazing as Yugito groaned out.

"Ahhh that felt so good," she hissed and Naruto smiled before he dove in and licked her like crazy. Yugito bit her lower lip to keep from screaming while Naruto looked up a bit disappointed.

"Yugi-chan you have to moan for me. I want to see your face while you scream my name," Naruto said and Yugito slightly opened her eyes while Naruto continued. He pushed his tongue through her folds while Yugito grabbed his hair.

"Yes yes yesssss ohhh Kami yess! It feels so good Naruto-kun. More please," Yugito begged as the bed started to squeak from them both. Naruto smiled as he continued. He loved the noise Yugito was making for him as he was happy that he could make her feel good like this. Yugito grabbed his hair and pushed him further like she needed him to explore her even more.

"Ohhhh more I want it!" Yugito mewled out and Naruto smiled while he felt her walls tighten. He could feel it coming while Yugito closed her eyes tight and yelled.

"NARU-KUN!" Yugito yelled out as she sent a wave of pleasure into Naruto's mouth almost making the blonde drown, but he gulped it all down. It was surprisingly sweet to his lips before he stood back. He huffed while Yugito panted. She was sweating profusely before looking up to see Naruto's smile. Her legs felt like jelly from that experience. It had been her first orgasm by the blonde.

"My turn, now lay on the bed so I can make you moan my name also. It's only fair," Yugito said and Naruto nodded. He moved close to the head of the bed while Yugito examined him. She looked at his half-naked body and smiled as she kissed his chest. Naruto slightly jerked from the touch as Yugito seemed fascinated by his physique. She trailed her tongue down his body as she learned from Nibi that this was supposed to feel good for guys. She kissed and kissed his chest again and again as she trailed her lips down. To Naruto they felt so good and soft that he found no complaint. Both he and Yugito were sort of amateurs at this type of thing, but they didn't care. They'd have a nice long time to get it right for them both. By the time he noticed, Naruto saw that his boxers were gone along with his pants. Yugito was staring at his cock while she held it in her hands. It was so warm and...hard. Like nothing she had ever felt before.

"_It looks so sensitive, plus it twitched when I grabbed it. Hmm maybe if I did what he did to me," _Yugito thought as she gave the member a quick lick to see how Naruto felt and the blonde gasped which was all the information that Yugito needed at the moment before she gave it another sensual lick. Naruto kicked his head back as he stared at the sight.

"Y-Yugi-chan that felt so good," Naruto said to her and the older blonde smiled.

"That's good Naruto-kun. I'm glad, now let me make you feel good," Yugito said to him as she licked him up and down again. Naruto growled lowly from her licks as Yugito trailed him up and down. She could feel the hot stick coming alive around her tongue as she coated it down with her mouth. She slowly lowered to the base while her hands played with his balls for a bit. Naruto lightly cursed as he bit his lips. Yugito smiled at his face. So innocent and endearing that it almost had to be some kind of joke, but it wasn't going to matter to her in the least. She loved his reaction before she stopped with a light kiss. She looked at it while Naruto opened his eyes.

"Yugito-chan are you alri- ahhhh damn," Naruto winced as Yugito took him in her mouth completely. She felt the intruding rod in her mouth as it got bigger while she bobbed her head up and down.

"_It's so hot and hard. I love it so much. This is so good to me," _Yugito thought to herself as she continued to suck Naruto off further edging the blonde closer to his own orgasm. He softly placed his hand on Yugito's head, but didn't force her to do anything as he wanted her to go at her own pace for this.

"Ohhh man ahhhh that feels soooo goood Yugi-chan," Naruto said making her smile before she popped him out of her mouth and stroked it for a bit.

"Do you want to come? Say you want to inside my mouth," she said with a smile and Naruto slightly growled at her while she continued to stroke him off. He could feel his orgasm coming fast and this was painstaking to say the least.

"Yes I want to come. I want to so please let me," Naruto said and Yugito smiled as she quickly took him back in her mouth as she continued to suck him off. It felt like some addicting drug to her while she felt his cock tighten. She could tell from the laps of precum coming from his dick before the blonde exploded.

"YUGI-CHAN I GOTTA CUM!" Naruto yelled sending his semen into her mouth making Yugito widen her eyes. She suppressed her gag reflex and swallowed it all like it was a thick cream suited to a cat. When she felt he was done, she quickly moved off it only for a few shots to hit her in the face making Yugito giggle.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" she asked and Naruto nodded. He stood up and glance at Yugito. He grabbed her shoulders before concern entered.

"Are you sure Yugi-hime? We can stop with that," Naruto told her and Yugito nodded with a sure smile on her face. She quickly laid on the bed and smiled as Naruto mounted her. She raised her arms and brought the blonde close.

"Go on Naruto-kun. Be the one who takes it. I don't want anyone else, but you," Yugito said and Naruto smiled as he grabbed her legs. He quickly pushed inside making Yugito close her eyes in pain. She bit her lip and Naruto noticed it. He slowly stopped and quickly kissed Yugito making the Nibi jinchuuriki gasp as he continued. Thanks to the kiss, the pain was eased as Naruto got inside. He smiled while Yugito shuddered. They both waited for a few minutes and settled for looking at each other like it was the best moment in their lives.

"Alright Naruto-kun, you can move now," Yugito said and Naruto nodded. He slowly moved in and out while Yugito gasped. He rocked his hips while his dick went higher inside her.

"Ohhh yes Naruto-kun. You can go faster," Yugito said and Naruto moved faster. He quickly moved forward as he rocked his hips in a faster motion. Yugito grabbed the sheets of the bed while Naruto pumped his member through her soft spot. It was like nothing he had felt before as he plunged deeper inside her. Yugito gasped out before wrapping her legs over Naruto's waist.

"YES, NARUTO YES! Faster, harder. I love you so much," Yugito yelled out and Naruto moved much faster for her. Yugito moved her own hips to match Naruto's powerful and deep thrusts. She moaned and Naruto did the same.

"Yugito-chan, you're so tight inside. I feel it wrapping around me," Naruto said before he leaned up taking Yugito with him as she sat down on his cock while he sat on the bed. He moved his hips upwards making Yugito bounce slightly with it.

"Oh my kami! This is so goooood. I love it so much. You're fucking me so damn hard," Yugito mewled and Naruto sweated. He could feel Yugito tightening around him with each of her thrusts before they both threw their heads back. Soon they heard explosions and looked outside to see it was the fireworks going of.

"I think I'm gonna explode. Kami this feels good!" Naruto said and Yugito threw her head back as Naruto did the same.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"YIGUTO-CHAN!"

The two of them yelled as they came and dropped to bed. Naruto's semen rushed into Yugito's womb while she they both panted. She sighed in relief and Naruto did the same. They grabbed each other's hand and kissed the other on the lips.

"I love you Yugito-chan," Naruto told her and Yugito smiled with a nod.

"I love you Naruto-kun," Yugito told him as they both fell asleep on the sweaty bed.

_**Lemon End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometime later tonight<strong>_

Yugito opened her eyes and yawned herself awake. She moaned slightly and rubbed her eyes. Man she was tired. It turns out that they never actually went to sleep, but did it a second time then after that they went to sleep. Man she was exhausted, but she did have a lot of fun. Naruto really was the stamina freak both on and off the battlefield. She got up from the bed and saw Naruto sleeping soundly. She smiled as she kissed his cheek. She wanted to go get something to drink, but it was dark. She hit the small counter table knocking something on the floor. The Nibi jinchuuriki gasped before she dropped to her knees which still felt wobbly anyway.

"Jeez what's wrong with me?" she asked herself before she looked at a scroll. She had never seen it before. A bit of curiosity got to her as she opened it. There was nothing these so she felt that she had nothing to fear, but immediately a red light shot from the scroll and flew around it the air. Yugito gasped as she dropped the only for the red color to hit her body. She gasped and looked at her body in a confused it.

"What happened? Did I just get hit by something?" she wondered before she placed the scroll back. Suddenly Yugito started to sweat as she wiped her forehead.

"Ugh, why is it so hot in here?" she wondered before walking off back to the bedroom to go to sleep. However as she slept a small red light glowed on her back and then faded making a small seal. A grey light shined on Naruto's back with the same seal.

The lights blue, white and green shined for Omoi, Karui and Samui as they got the seals on their backs also. No one had any idea what this would mean later, but one thing was for sure. They were no longer normal shinobi anymore and they would learn that tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Ugh so tired. BUT IT'S ALIVE!<strong>_

_**Yugito: Enough! What's alive already! And what did you hit me with? Is this some red light drug?**_

_**KG: No it's isn't and I won't tell you. However it lives, my robot LIVES! All those years of planning I knew I could do it. Activating Franky 2.0**_

_**Naruto: What's he do?**_

_**Franky: Oh Super what can I get for you?**_

_**KG: Umm I think I had it turned to an One piece setting.**_

_**Naruto: Ya think? And what's one piece?**_

_**(Sudden burst through the door)**_

_**Luffy: It's the tales of my awesome adventures to become the Pirate King.**_

_**KG: What are you doing here!**_

_**Naruto: What's the Pirate King?**_

_**Luffy: The one better than all other pirates. That's gonna be me.**_

_**Naruto: Hokage is better.**_

_**Luffy: not of your life cheese head.**_

_**Naruto: You wanna go rubber boy?**_

_**Luffy: Bring it on!**_

_**(Fight breaks out).**_

_**KG: DAMMIT! Bye readers. See you later T_T. **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**KG: I guess all five colors have their hosts now. Trust me, you'll love what I'm gonna do with them in the future.**_

_**Naruto: I'm gonna get to make hurricanes!**_

_**Yugito: I can make a firestorm!**_

_**Karui: Thunder all around! Mwahahaha!**_

_**Omoi: Ugh the powers have gone to their heads.**_

_**Samui: Calm down all of you. It's not cool.**_

_**KG: You tell them Samui. Now let's get started with this.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning<strong>_

Naruto yawned awake and opened his eyes. He groaned in his bed before he widened his eyes. He looked to see that the bed was wet. He quickly jumped out only to see that sweat was dripping from his face. He huffed and wiped himself off. It felt like the house had summer turned on full blast.

"Man why is it so hot in here?" Naruto asked himself before he noticed Yugito sleeping soundly. He would've been happy to see her so calm, but her face was showing some of the sweat also and yet she seemed like this heat didn't bother her at all.

"How can she stand this heat?" Naruto wondered before he opened the door making the heat flow out around the house and the cool air to rush in. The blonde gasped before he gave a sigh of relief. He quickly took a shower and got dressed in his attire before he noticed Yugito starting to stir.

The Nibi jinchuuriki opened her eyes and like Naruto she noticed that the bet was slightly wet from some sweat that was dripping. Yugito wiped her forehead and sighed.

"Man why is it so hot? It's been like this since last night," Yugito said and Naruto could agree with her before he paused. Last night? It was downright cool last night so it shouldn't have been hot. Naruto closed his eyes and remembered some things.

"Samui-nee has water, I have wind, Omoi has earth, Karui-nee has lightning. The only one that's missing is-," Naruto widened his eyes and quickly rushed to the counter table. Yugito watched him move with an impossible speed in his foot before he reached the scroll on the table where Yugito knocked the scroll over. The blonde quickly opened it and waited for something, anything to fly out.

After two minutes Naruto paled before he gulped.

"This heat? Yugito-chan said it started last night. So that means that-," Naruto turned his head and Yugito came with her robe on looking at her boyfriend with concern written over her face. She eyed the scroll that Naruto had picked up and noticed it was the same scroll from last night.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright? You left in a hurry," Yugito told him and Naruto tapped his finger on the table showing that the blonde was in very deep thought. He then snapped out of it and turned back to his girlfriend.

"Yugi-chan, we need to talk. It's very important," Naruto told her and Yugito raised an eyebrow. She wondered what this could be about before she sat down on a couch and Naruto did the same. Both blondes were silent for a little bit before Naruto held up the scroll.

"Yugito-chan, did you open this scroll last night?" Naruto asked and Yugito eyed it again. She reluctantly nodded and told Naruto that she wanted a drink of water from their 'activity' which made the young blonde blush, but Yugito continued on to say that she slightly knocked into the table making the scroll fall to the floor and curiosity got the best of her. She had opened the scroll and a red color shot in the air then it hit her.

"_Did you get all that Kyuubi-chan?" _Naruto asked mentally as his thoughts were connected to Kyuubi who hadn't returned from the library. He didn't know what she did, but he figured that she had stayed in the festival which was in its second or third day.

Kyuubi sighed as she walked up the mountain road. She had heard everything that the blonde said and cursed. This just wasn't going well for them at all.

"**Yeah I heard her and your assumptions are right on the mark Naruto-kun. She embodies Fire. You'll have to tell her also I think it's best if you release Nibi. For what I need, she has to be out. I'll be at the house in about 20 minutes," **Kyuubi explained and Naruto raised an eyebrow, but he understood.

The blonde got to his feet and opened the sliding door to the training field. He motioned for Yugito to follow him and the blonde jonin hopeful followed him. They appeared in the training field and Naruto sighed.

"Alright Yugito-chan, that scroll was kind of a mystery. It wasn't supposed to be opened, but that's my fault for leaving it out in the open. First before I explain, I want you to see something," Naruto said as he pointed to a mountain base. He outstretched his hand while Yugito watched. She wondered what he was going to do before the blonde yelled.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Naruto shouted out and Yugito watched as a fierce wind came from Naruto's hand and slammed into the mountain making it give a large dent. Yugito seemed really surprised at the action as she'd never known any fuuton jutsu to have that much power not even for a jinchuuriki.

Naruto turned around to see Yugito's face and sighed.

"Yugi-chan, inside the scroll was five colors. Grey, White, Green, Blue and Red. Those colors represented Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water and Fire. Yugito-chan I want you to relax while I tell you this," Naruto said to her and the Nibi jinchuuriki calmly listened to Naruto's story.

The blonde told her everything that happened with his team over the month that was relevant to the matter. He told her that he had the power of wind, Samui had water, Karui had lightning and Omoi had earth. He told her how they used their powers to help Kiri and achieve their mission. He also told her that she might have taken the color right for Fire.

When he was done, Yugito gave only one reaction and expression to the story, complete and utter confusion.

"What do you mean I embody fire? That can't be possible right?" she asked and Naruto pointed to a smaller mountain.

"Please use a katon jutsu on that mountain," Naruto told her and the Nibi jinchuuriki raised an eyebrow before she did a few handsigns and took an intake of air.

"**Katon: Ryuhana Endan( Fire Release: Dragon Flower Bullet)," **Yugito yelled and immediately she widened her eyes as she saw a blazing fire escape from her mouth. It slammed into the mountain making it explode. She looked to see that small parts of the mountain were slightly melted due to the extremity of the heat.

"Wow I didn't push THAT much chakra into it. Strange, I didn't seem effected by the heat at all," Yugito said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, we are still trying to control ours. We don't really know the limits to this, but we only know this. They don't require chakra, they can be done without handsigns and we have to work at controlling them," Naruto told her and Yugito seemed shocked to say the very least.

"Karui, Omoi and Samui know about this too?" she asked and Naruto nodded. He sighed before he bit his thumb.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and a crimson fox appeared while it scratched its cheek.

"**Greetings Naruto-sama, how may I be of service to you?" **The fox asked and Naruto handed it a note.

"Please hand this to Karui-nee, Samui-nee, and Omoi for me. I really need them to be here," Naruto told the fox and it nodded with a bow.

"**It shall be done Naruto-sama," **The fox said before it poofed out leaving Naruto and Yugito outside. Seeing no other reason to be out, the two walked inside the house and stayed silent. Yugito made herself a small drink of water and offered another to Naruto. They sat in silence again making it the primary thing in the air. Nibi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"**I don't see why you're thinking so hard about it. That was amazing, even with my power you couldn't achieve that," **Nibi said and Yugito lightly grumbled at the presence of her bijuu.

"_That's not the issue here Nibi. I'm just worried," _Yugito said and Nibi nodded with a slight smile on her face.

"**Worried that you won't be able to control it?" **The bijuu asked and Yugito nodded her head making Nibi sigh in turn. She would've said something to calm her container down, but that didn't seem to be possible at the moment.

Soon the two heard the door open to see Kyuubi walk through. She immediately noticed the dead atmosphere and sweatdropped. She could only guess that the conversation didn't go that well with the two.

"**Alright both of you lighten up right now. It's not as bad as you're making it sound," **Kyuubi said and the two seemed to calm down with those words.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that. It's just overwhelming to hear," Yugito said since she would have to train harder if she wanted to go into the jonin exams. Though this could be a good things that happened to her.

The two blondes livened up as Kyuubi told them too and Naruto explained to Yugito that they would have to release Nibi since Kyuubi needed her. Naturally Yugito was against the idea of having her bijuu, the world's most perverted woman, walking around in Kumo which made Nibi pout and she promised that she would behave making the container groan. She also wanted to know what Kyuubi could need Nibi for, but Kyuubi said that it would be explained a little later making Yugito a little skeptical, but she went with it and reluctantly agreed to it.

"Fine so how are we going to do this?" Yugito asked and Kyuubi smiled as she turned her head.

"**Well we have three people who can really help us out," **Kyuubi said and the door opened to show Samui, Karui and Omoi.

"Hey little bro. What's the deal in calling all of us to your house?" Karui asked with a hand on her hip and Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a cheeky grin while Samui and Omoi wanted to know the same thing.

"Well umm two things. One, Yugito-chan accidentally got the red color from the scroll," Naruto said making Karui and Omoi widen their eyes while Samui narrowed her own.

"What? How did that happen?" Karui asked and Yugito explained the entire story to the three chunin. They all sighed from it and rubbed their heads. That was just perfect wasn't it?

"So what are we supposed to do?" Omoi asked and Kyuubi folded her arms while she closed her eyes.

"**Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I know something good that I can do for all of you," **Kyuubi said making them all curious before Naruto sweatdropped.

"And we're releasing Nibi," He said cautiously before he felt the piercing gazes of his friends. The blonde struggled not to meet their stares since it would mean the death of him if he did.

"And why is that?" Samui asked, but Kyuubi interfered with that one.

"**It was my idea. I need Nibi out here for this to work. Just trust me on that. I'll keep her in line if she wants to try anything," **Kyuubi said and everyone sighed. They all just decided to go with it since it seemed to be necessary. They could only hope that this would help them and it wouldn't be back to bite them all in the butt.

Everyone moved the furniture from around the living room and Naruto placed Yugito in the middle of the room. She seemed nervous about it all while Naruto drew some seals on the floor. Samui, Karui, Omoi, and Kyuubi stood on the four corners of the room.

"Yugi-hime take off your shirt please," Naruto told her and the older blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Umm why?" she asked and Naruto took out an ink pen then dipped it in an ink bowl.

"I have to draw these seals and they need to be on you so if you please," Naruto told her and Yugito blushed. She took off the top of her shirt while Naruto turned around and glared.

"One look Omoi and I'm gonna hurt you," Naruto told him making sure that Omoi was looking in another direction. Karui and Samui snickered while the white haired chunin rubbed the back of his head, but made sure not to stare at Yugito as he'd rather not get into a fight over it with his friend.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and slowly began to right down the appropriate seals over Yugito's body making her giggle a bit from the ticklish brush as she sort of found it erotic in a way. Naruto noticed her flushed face and slightly snickered before he slowly hit her breast making Yugito jump.

"Oh that got a rise out of you," the blonde said while Yugito glared at him playfully before a cough from Samui urged them to continue. Naruto rubbed the back of his head while Yugito scratched her cheek. They both continued as Naruto placed the finishing touches on the seals of Yugito's body.

"**Yay! I'm going to be out! How many years has it been?" **Nibi asked sounding ecstatic while Yugito sighed. She still wondered if this would be a good idea, but she didn't complain about any of it in the least.

"Alright everyone. Get ready," Naruto told them as he sat in front of Yugito. Everyone stood over their individual seals and did their handsigns. Immediately a white light extended from them all and connected to the seals on Yugito's body. She felt enveloped in the white glow before she saw Naruto going through his own handsigns like last time.

"Otouto hurry up, it still chakra taxing as always," Karui said to him and Naruto nodded. He looked at them all maintaining the seals integrity and he continued.

"**Hoi, Toru, Ketsu, Hyatsu, Jyozo, Kai!" **Naruto yelled and the seals over Yugito's body glowed even brighter making Yugito's wince in some slight pain.

"Yugito-chan please your hands over mine," Naruto told her and she did so as Naruto closed his eyes. He took one of his hands and placed it over her seal. The white light shined over the room making everyone close their eyes.

"**Release," **Naruto yelled and everyone closed their eyes as a large explosion of smoke came across the room. They all coughed and Samui opened the door while Naruto extended his hand and pushed the smoke out with the force of his wind. Soon everyone opened their eyes and stared. Kyuubi smiled while Naruto and Yugito turned around. They noticed a woman with blue hair going down her body to the end of her back. She wore a blue kimono with white steaks of lightning over it. Her eyes were slitted just like Kyuubi's and she presented everyone with a warm smile.

"**Wow, that was an experience," **Nibi said while Naruto and Omoi blushed. They could see she was really a beautiful woman.

"**Tell me about it. It's good to see you Nibi," **Kyuubi said and the blue haired woman nodded with a smile on her face before turning to Naruto as she quickly dashed and wrapped her arms around him pushing her ample bosom on his body making the blonde gulp.

"**And I owe it all to this handsome blonde hottie right here and his friends," **Nibi said before she smiled and place a finger to Naruto's chin.

"**Would you like me to show you my gratitude? I can do things that Yugito didn't last night," **She said and everyone watching the interaction widened their eyes. Yugito blushed while Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched. Omoi blushed and Karui had a shocked expression. Samui was probably the most normal, but she had an annoyed expression on her face before Kyuubi walked up and bonked Nibi on the head.

"**That's enough out of you, Ero-neko," **Kyuubi told her while Nibi chuckled.

"**Aww I can't ever have any fun, but I guess you're right. So Kyuubi, what did you need me for?" **Nibi asked and the redheaded bijuu smirked.

"**Simple, we're going back to Makai for a bit," **Kyuubi said and Nibi widened her eyes.

"**Whaaaa? Why are we going there?" **Nibi asked and Kyuubi smiled as she patted her fellow bijuu on the shoulder.

"**Enough chatter. We have a lot of things to be done. We'll see you in a bit Naruto maybe a month or so," **Kyuubi said as she did a reverse summoning making both her and Nibi disappear. Everyone was left in the room staring at nothing as they wondered what just happened. Soon the all broke from their glances as Yugito put her shirt on, but Naruto stopped her.

"Hey Yugi-chan, wait a minute. What's that?" Naruto asked looking at the red seal that was stamped on her upper shoulder blade. Yugito looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea," she said and Naruto took off his shirt.

"Do I have anything?" He asked and everyone nodded towards the blonde.

"Yeah, you have a grey seal on the back of your neck. Hmm I wonder if it's possible that we all-," Karui said as she slowly took off her shirt. She would've minded Omoi and Naruto, but now wasn't the time to be acting embarrassed like that.

"Karui has a white seal on her shoulder blade also," Samui said and Omoi showed his.

"Omoi's seal is green and on the back of his neck also," Yugito said and Samui showed hers.

"Hers is blue, but it's on her lower back. What's this about?" they all wondered at the same time, but no one had an answer to give. Yugito sighed and got to her feet.

"Well I'm going to try and train for the jonin exams. They take place in Iwa so we should be fine for the moment," Yugito said to them and everyone else agreed.

"Yeah, hey how about we all train? We'll need to master these powers anyway and we can break Yugito-san's power in also," Omoi said to them and they all agreed.

"Yeah, but we're all going to have to go far from the village. I have no clue what's going to happen if we don't take that precaution," Samui said and everyone could agree. Naruto and Yugito quickly changed their clothes and left the building.

The five element users quickly left the village and entered into one of the mountain training grounds. It was a lot further away from the village so they didn't have anything to worry about if they used their powers for anything.

"Alright let's see, first we should do some target practice right?" Naruto asked and everyone agreed. Naruto closed his eyes and the winds started to pick up around Kumo.

"Alright then it's time. I'm going first," The blonde said as a set up of targets was in place while everyone watched the blonde go through his targets.

_**Raikage Mansion**_

Kakashi and Yugao were in the Raikage's office looking the man over as they thanked him for being able to see them both. Naturally A didn't mind seeing any Konoha shinobi since their treaty was solid and airtight.

"Thank you for seeing us since we know how busy you are," Kakashi said and A nodded that it was fine.

"So, you took over Jiraiya's spy network? That old pervert really does know how to settle down," the Raikage said and Kakashi nodded with a smile on his face.

"Well that being said Raikage-sama, we have news and it seems that the Rai clan has begun to move around your territory. We know that they aren't affiliated to Kumo even if they live just edge of your borders. We also have reason to believe that they will try and do something to Iwa during the jonin exams," Kakashi said and A narrowed his eyes. Mabui turned to her Raikage while the big, muscled man placed his elbows on the table.

"The Rai clan. Known as the clan to be direct descendants of the Shodaime Raikage. The were excommunicated from Kumo due to the fact that they tried to overthrow the village during the era of the Nidaime Raikage. Since then Kumo and the Rai clan have been at odds with each other. Their techniques were said to equal the Raikage's. Of course being descendants of the Shodaime then that was probably possible," A said and Kakashi nodded. Meanwhile Yugao folded her arms and sighed.

"Is the Rai clan all that dangerous?" she asked and A stood to his feet with a quick nod. He looked out the window and sighed.

"The Rai clan, they were probably the only clan that could fight on even ground with the Uchiha and the Senju as well as the Uzumaki. You might not know it, but those four clans the Uchiha, Uzumaki, Senju and Rai were the most powerful clans. There was a rumor going around that the founders of all four clans were going to combined to four one big clan," A told him and Kakashi mentally paled along with Yugito. The Senju and the Uchiha were natural fighters by right. The Uzumaki were the best fuinjutsu users in the world and the Rai clan was the most powerful clan to use raiton techniques. That would be one hell of a clan to form.

"So why don't you deal with the Rai clan?" Yugao asked and A sighed while he rested his arm on a mirror while looking down at the village.

"Because the Shodaime Raikage was friends with the Daimyou. To this day the Rai clan is protected Lightning Country's Daimyou who was a great grandson to the first Daimyou. Unless I have hard evidence then I can't take it to the Daimyou," A said and Yugao placed a finger to her chin.

"So the Daimyou is stopping you from doing so. Well that's quite the problem," Yugao said while Mabui handed her and Kakashi a list.

"This is the only thing we know. That their leader is called Izanagi Yomi," Mabui told them and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Man who invites darkness huh?" He asked making Yugao and Mabui looked at him strangely.

"What was that senpai?" Yugao asked, but Kakashi shook his head and dismissed the thought for now.

"Huh? Nothing. Just thinking to myself. Sorry about that," he said before Yugao furled up the note and placed it away.

"Still we'd better keep an eye out. Yugao we're going to be going to Iwa just in case," Kakashi said to her and the purple haired ex-Anbu nodded before everyone saw a fierce flash of lightning off in the distance.

"What was that?" Yugao asked while Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"_Maybe that's one of them is. If their raiton is that strong then Iwa and Kumo as well as the jonin exams are in a mess of trouble," _Kakashi said in thought, but little did he know that it was only Karui practicing her raiton with some unexpected results

_**Just outside Kumo**_

Two figures saw the high voltage lightning strike. One had dark blue hair and wore a black shinobi armor around his body. He glared while the one next to him, in white hair with the same armor, smiled.

"Hmmm that was an interesting attack wasn't it?" the white one asked while the man next to him grinned like mad.

"I've found her, my Izanami. My younger sister. I knew she was still alive," the man said while person next to him chuckled.

"Izanagi-sama don't you think you're being a little delusional? I mean you might be the most powerful raiton user since you know a technique from the Shodaime's scrolls, but how can you be so sure that this is your sister? Plus your human," the man said and Izanagi chuckled as he walked away.

"I am still Izanagi. I'm merely a reincarnated being in this pathetic body. Once I destroy those jonin exams I will then take my sister and free her from the darkness that is Kumo. Hakura follow me," Izanagi commanded and the two quickly left leaving no one to acknowledge their presence.

_**Back with Team Samui and Yugito**_

Everyone surveyed the field and sweatdropped at what they saw or rather what they couldn't see. There was a giant hole in the ground.

"Umm Karui, wasn't that a little overboard?" Omoi asked and Karui growled. She balled her fists while lightning circulated around her body. Everyone stood back while Naruto gulped.

"Nice job Omoi. Now she's pissed," Naruto said to him and Omoi rubbed the back of his head before Karui calmed down and stopped the little light show in front of everyone.

"Fine I guess. Well I'm going to go home. I'm exhausted," Karui said with a small yawn. They had been out training for at least a good four hours or so.

"I agree. We've all trained enough. Now let's-," Samui stopped as she fell to the ground. She gasped out in pain before the seal on her back started to glow.

"Samui! Samui, are you alright?" Karui asked the blonde girl while Samui was having a problem.

"_**Hmmm this one isn't weak I suppose. Though she could stand to learn a little more, but whatever. It's fine I guess," **_someone said as Samui's seal stared to go down her back. Everyone watched as it made a small circle before it calmed down. Samui sighed and stood to her feet.

"Umm Samui-nee?" Naruto asked and the blonde seemed to be in a daze. She walked away and came to a little mountain spring where some water was. She dropped into the water completely and closed her eyes. Everyone was at a lose for words as to what they were looking at.

"Think we should go get here?" Yugito asked and Naruto nodded. He was about to dive in before the water bubble. Everyone watched watched as Samui emerged coughing from being under the water.

"What happened? This isn't cool," she said dripping wet and Omoi helped Naruto pull her out.

"Are you kidding? Your seal acted up and you went into the water. What happened to you?" Omoi asked and Samui narrowed her eyes.

"That's what I'd like to know," she said before Naruto took out a kunai. He quickly charged at Samui and dug it into her skin. Everyone widened their eyes at the sudden action before Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Guys...look," he pointed and everyone turned to see Samui and widened their eyes again. The girl raised an eyebrow before looking at her body. She was blue or rather clear. She turned to water.

"What the-? Why is she water?" Omoi asked and Naruto shook his head.

"I've got no idea," Naruto replied and before long Samui turned back to a solid and everyone sighed in relief.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder for us," Karui said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Man, what have I gotten myself into?" Yugito wondered before everyone walked off back to Kumo, but she could think about that later. Right now, she had to start training, for the jonin exams.

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**_

Nine figures came together on the top of hands of a large statue. They all glanced at each other while the obvious leader narrowed his eyes at them all.

"Itachi, Kisame what is the word on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki? You were supposed to have captured him," the man said while Itachi closed his eyes.

"We didn't get to meet him rather we ran into some opposition. It seems Kumo isn't taking any chance with people going to take their jinchuuriki. The Hachibi is strong enough along with the Nibi jinchuuriki. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki is steadily rising in power. The word is that he helped Mei Terumi topple the Sanbi jinchuuriki, Yagura. Not only that, but Yagura now lives as her secretary," Itachi said while the man closed his eyes.

"Hmm I don't know why you can't find this brat. It's not like he's invincible," Hidan said while she held hr scythe on her back.

"Oh shut up you damn Jashinist. It's a wonder you can't get anyone to like you hmm," Deidara said, but Hidan only huffed and closed her eyes.

"So says the blonde asshole with mouths for hands. Tell me how does that clay taste in your hands. Who knows how dirty you are with those hands," she said to him making Kisame and and Sasori chuckle at Deidara for having hands like those.

"Keep that up woman and I'll turn you into a true work of art and not in the good way," Deidara told her and Hidan chuckled.

"Please Kakazu's more of a challenge than you. Without those clay bombs you're nothing more than a-,"

"Enough!" the leader yelled and everyone quieted down while the leader mentally wanted to just make them all shut up. Even he was nearing the end his patience with the way these people acted.

"Itachi, Kisame I have word of the jonin exams in Iwa. No doubt the Kyuubi jinchuuriki will be present out of respect for the Nibi jinchuuriki. Once you have the chance then grab him and if anyone gets in your way then dispose of them,"he said and the pair nodded before they bowed and left. Soon the others filed out also. It wouldn't be long then.

_**Kumo, two weeks later**_

Yugito, C and Team Samui were currently all together as one group. Team Samui was to escort the jonin hopefuls to Iwa and if they wanted, to watch the fight taking place. It would be so fun that they all did, but Karui was feeling jittery for some reason.

"You alright Karui?" Omoi asked and the girl fidgeted slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that in the end Raikage-sama and I weren't able to understand the Byakuraiton scroll. He said I could take the occasional glance at it, but it just didn't work out and in the end I had been destroying the field for an obvious reason," Karui said making the others sweatdrop.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out, but for now we'll be moving along to Iwa. Good luck to you C-san," Yugito said to him and the other blonde nodded with a smile on his face as they left Kumo. Some of the other Kumo chunin looking to become jonin had left a few days ago before Yugito and C, but that was fine. It wasn't for another 3 or four days so they had some time.

Everyone raced down the mountain while Naruto turned to Yugito who had a really big smile on her face which brought Naruto back to the month that he left.

"So tell me Yugi-hime. How did your fight with Nibi go?" Naruto asked and Yugito turned to him. She smiled and thought back to that time that she and her good friend faced off again each other.

_**Flashback**_

"_Get in on Yugi-chan, so Nibi's chakra can be drawn Yeah!" Bee said and everyone sweatdropped as Yugito said down in the lotus position. She closed her eyes and imagined her mindscape._

_In as little to no time at all Yugito came to see Nibi behind her cage and the bijuu smiled while Yugito walked up to her cage._

"_**You know I can't go easy on you right?" **Nibi asked and Yugito chuckled at her as she reached for the seal keeping Nibi away from her._

"_I know and that's exactly what I want. It should've been done a long time ago, but better late than never. I'm taking your chakra Nibi. Even if I have to fight you to get it," Yugito said as she grabbed a hold of the seal while Nibi smiled._

"_**Very well then Kitten. I'll show you just how troublesome I can really be right now!" **Nibi yelled as Yugito ripped off the seal. The giant cat demon jumped out of her cage and smiled as Yugito backflipped away from the bijuu. _

"_Bring it Nibi. I won't let Naruto-kun surpass me!" Yugito yelled as she ran at Nibi. The large cat jumped into the air over Yugito making the container gasp as one of her tails came thrashing down. Yugito jumped away from the tails and growled before she did a handsign._

"_**Katon: Hanasaku no Jutsu( Fire Release: Flower Blossom Jutsu)," **Yugito yelled as she sent multiple bullets of fire at Nibi, but the bijuu blocked them all with her two tails, but that's what Yugito wanted. She quickly dropped to the ground and extended the nails inside her purple gloves as she grabbed Nibi's tail._

"_I won't run anymore!" Yugito yelled as she pulled on Nibi's tail. The bijuu widened her eyes before she growled and opened her mouth. Yugito gasped as a mixture of chakra and blood came to form a small ball in Nibi's mouth. The jinchuuriki gasped while Nibi fired the powerful shot at her. She crossed her fingers and smiled._

"_Even now you help me Naruto-kun. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Yugito yelled as she made a clone. The clone quickly grabbed her and pulled her from the path of the blast. Yugito thanked the clone before they both turned to see Nibi snarling at them._

"_**You think I'll hand over my chakra willingly? Not on your life kitten!" **She roared before she swiped her paw and the jinchuuriki. Yugito quickly rebounded from the hit while her clone did a handsign._

"_**Ninpo: Unmei no Sureddo( Ninja Art: Threads of Destiny)," **the clone yelled as it sent electrical wires from Yugito to Nibi. The wires wrapped around the bijuu making her growl before she saw the real Yugito coming up to her._

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Yugito yelled as many more came into existence. They all quickly jumped into the air. Nibi tried to swipe one of her tails at them all, but the other clone held her down as they did their handsigns._

"_**Katon: Arashi no K**_**yōfū**_**( Katon: Streaming Tempest Gale)," **__All the Yugitos yelled as they did a massive fire ball jutsu that seemed to almost overtake Nibi. The bijuu in question growled at their efforts before she turned to the real Yugito._

"**_Don't think so little of me!" _**_she yelled out as she broke the threads of the clone Yugito making her dispel before she turned her attention to the giant fire coming at her. _

"**_Kitten, you have a lot to learn!" _**_Nibi yelled as she jumped away from the fire in time with a sigh of relief, but she failed to notice something else as the fire exploded and the flames loomed._

"_And you need to learn that I don't stop until I bring down the person in front of me and in the mindscape anything impossible can happen!" Yugito yelled as she emerged from the fire in a thick coat of flames. She charged at Nibi with no concern for her health or body as her clones grabbed Nibi's two tails. The real Yugito slammed into Nibi as she yelled._

"_**Katon: Neko-shin no Shinbōsha( Fire Release: Follower of the Cat God)," **__Yugito shouted out making an explosion near Nibi before her clones started to forcefully pull the chakra from Nibi's body. It was a strangely blue color as they all pulled on it. Nibi hissed at her container before she was sent flying across the mindscape while the clones pulled out all of her chakra. They fell back to the ground and huffed while Nibi narrowed her eyes. _

_Yugito looked at the large body of chakra and huffed. It was just floating around in the air before she grabbed it. She held out her hands and let her body become the vessel for the enormous chakra. Nibi watched as all of her chakra was being swallowed up by her jinchuuriki. An unknown smile appeared on her face before she saw Yugito change color. The jinchuuriki took on a light blue color of fire similar to Nibi's body. Her flames swirled all around her body while her seal appeared on her stomach and she smiled. She could see Nibi was surprised at the action._

"_Well Nibi-chan, looks like I win-nya," Yugito said before widening her eyes. Nibi growled while Yugito spoke._

"_What's happening-nya? I can't stop saying it-nya!" she yelled out while Nibi growled. Even if she still had her chakra, Nibi wasn't down and she still had the damn instinct to kill Yugito for taking her chakra._

"**_Die!" _**_Nibi yelled and Yugito smiled. She slammed the ground making it quake before Nibi stopped. She couldn't move her body and noticed a seal on her legs. The cat bijuu growled before Yugito floated up to her and touched the seal on her stomach._

"_Your defeat Nibi-chan nya," Yugito said before the mindscape changed in a white light making Nibi growl with a sigh._

_**Out of the mindscape**_

_Yugito opened her eyes and turned to Bee and C who were looking at her with concern on their expressions. The girlfriend of Naruto smiled as she stood to her feet and dusted herself off. She turned to Bee and C. She nodded her head and the two sighed in relief. Immediately Yugito could feel the connection to Nibi. She could feel Nibi's resentment, her slight anger, but also her overwhelming joy for the female jinchuuriki in actually winning the fight. _

_Yugito had accomplished a lot in that time._

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto, Karui, Omoi and Samui stared at Yugito in awe. The Nibi jinchuuriki smiled at them before Naruto lightly chuckled.

"Nya? You mean when you enter that state you have to say nya all the time?" Naruto asked and Yugito lightly blushed with a nod.

"Still to fight your bijuu and win. That must be so cool to do," Omoi said and Yugito nodded that it was a good feeling.

"So you're going to destroy the competition with that form right?" Karui asked, but Yugito shook her head.

"No, that form, for now, can only be used once a day. I don't know why that's the case," Yugito said and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm well that's weird," Naruto said to himself and Yugito could agree, but before they all knew it, thanks to her story, everyone had already entered the forest and were on their way towards Iwa.

"_I wonder if that's what it will be like for me in a few more years," _Naruto said to himself as they all ran off.

_**Two or three days later**_

Everyone came up to the Gates of Iwa and smiled.

"Finally made it," Naruto said to them and Yugito chuckled at her boyfriend before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Naruto-kun. It wasn't that bad," Yugito said to him and Naruto could only sweatdrop and what she considered to be bad.

The small group came up to he gates while the guards turned to them. They seemed quite bored with their job as they turned to the Kumo shinobi.

"Licenses, registration and reason your here," they both said even though they knew the reason. Who the hell didn't know the reason? It'd be stupid not to know.

Everyone gave their licenses and registration, but for Naruto they looked at it and immediately scowled. The Kumo shinobi tensed as they knew of Naruto's name or rather his last name and Iwa with it's sore spot.

"You may all enter," They said with some spite as they glared at the blonde. Naruto shrunk a little from their stares and sighed.

"Great, now everyone is going to hate me. I should've stayed back in Kumo. Oh yes, come to the one place were people hate my guts more than Konoha. That makes perfect sense," Naruto said/berated himself while Karui, Omoi and Samui sighed.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm sure Iwa won't try anything, but with our luck then they just might," Omoi said to him while everyone sighed. Karui would slap him, but with his powers he wouldn't feel it. Oh she would though and it would hurt like a bitch.

"Well we're just going to have to be on our best guard then," Yugito said before Naruto turned to her.

"Sure, but what about you? We all trained day and night with our powers. Are you going to be able to handle it?" Naruto asked as the one thing he found out about Yugito's powers was that whenever she was angry or feeling excited too much then the place she was in would heat up considerably almost to the point of steam coming out from under her feet.

"Oh sure I'll manage. I hope," she said and everyone felt their confidence dwindle while C rolled his eyes.

"Well don't worry. I'll be looking after you so it's fine. Though if we fight I will win," C said to her and Yugito rolled her eyes.

"Please I've been at this longer than you. Don't even believe that you can beat me," she said with a smile before they all noticed the various shinobi around the place. Some of them were looking at the blonde chunin with a hard glare making Naruto sweatdrop.

"Ummm maybe I should just Hiraishin back to Kumo. You know I'd rather not deal with this," Naruto said to them while Karui smiled.

"Everyone, over here is Naruto Uzumaki-Nami-," Karui was stopped by her little brother as Naruto panicked. People looked at her strangely before they continued on talking. Samui turned to Karui and narrowed her eyes.

"Not cool Karui. You know better than that," The older blonde said and Karui chuckled.

"What? I can't have any fun?" she asked making them all sigh at their teammate. However unknown to them someone was looking at them with a hateful glare.

"That blonde, he's probably that man's son. I'll do it and make him pay," the person said before they shunshined out of sight.

_**Tsuchikage Mansion**_

The Tsuchikage sighed as he did his paperwork. It had recently been piling up since the jonin exams were starting. It was just getting bigger and bigger that it was just insane. The old Kage sighed again as he looked out the window at his village.

"So the jonin exams begin now? I can't wait to see who will be in Iwa's top," he said before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said and immediately one of the gate guards showed up with a spiteful grin on his face that the old man noticed.

"Onoki-sama, please take a look at this," the man said holding up a list. The old man sighed as he looked down the list of shinobi in his village. He didn't see anyone of particular in interest before he stopped at a name. That name sent chills down his spine before a grin appeared on his face. It must've been fate that this had dawned on him.

"Send for word immediately. We'll give Kumo a jonin exam that they'll never forget," Onoki said to the man and he quickly nodded while Onoki snickered.

"_So Yondaime, your lineage lingers on in Kumo. Well Kumo is about to be Namikaze-less hehehe. A, you are a fool to have sent this kid to me. Know that you won't be getting him back," _Onoki said in thought before he snapped his fingers immediately a girl with dark hair came behind him and smiled.

"Did you confirm it?" he asked and she smiled with a nod.

"Yes Jiji. That guy is here and he's real. Let me take care of him. He could be a big problem in the future," she said and Onoki turned to her.

"You've got one chance Kurotsuchi if you can't do it then it will have to be done in another way," Onoki said and Kurotsuchi, his granddaughter, nodded before leaving while Onoki continued with his paperwork.

_**With Yugito, C and Team Samui**_

Everyone had been situated into their private rooms by Iwa for all applicants and their visitors, but they also knew it was a farce. No one was being this nice to them by coincidence. They knew that Iwa now wanted Naruto and the blonde also knew it for a fact.

"Man could they be anymore obvious?" Naruto asked and he placed his stuff on the bed along with Yugito. She chuckled at him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Should I save you? Since I am the jonin after all," she said and Naruto snickered. He rolled his eyes at her comment before kissing her back and grabbing somethings.

"No thanks. If I had you keep saving me then I just couldn't live with myself. Now why don't you get some rest. I'm not really tired yet. See you later," Naruto told her and Yugito waved goodbye while she got herself comfortable in the room. She noticed some hot looking food on the table in their room and she saw the steam coming from it. She quickly bit it and smiled.

"Great, I can't even feel the heat from other things. It's not hot, hell this is new to me. Not hot, not cold, not warm. This will take some getting used to," she said to herself before she continued to eat.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde had came into a vacant training ground and smiled as he looked at the sky. The moon was lit and it was dark. Probably not worth mentioning, but the blonde also noticed the lack of clouds and yet the wind was blowing smoothly. Whether that was him or just the natural occurrence he didn't know, but he certainly didn't mind it in the least. The blonde went through a few katas with his swords in his hands. He had missed using them after a while. They had such a good feel for them.

He didn't know how long he had stayed in the field, but it must've been for quite a while until he suddenly stopped. He closed his eyes and smiled. He loved the wind since he had recently learned that the wind carried people's scents right to him so it was perfect for tracking and for predicting ambushes when they were about to happen.

"You can come out now. It not good to hide from people," Naruto shouted and immediately two men came to the ground. Naruto turned around and raised an eyebrow at them both. One was some cross between a man and a fish with a giant sword on his back and the other, well he looked like an older version of Sasuke now that the blonde knew it.

"Well Itachi-san, looks like we got found out," Kisame said to his partner while Itachi kept his impassive glare on the blonde.

"Naruto-kun, you're coming with us," Itachi said and Naruto rolled his eyes. He wondered how this guy knew his name, but he could go over that later.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. I have a girlfriend to look after and a village to protect. I don't have the time to go anywhere with you," The blonde said before turning around while Itachi closed his eyes and Kisame grew a tick mark with a small snicker in his voice.

"He mocked you Itachi-san," Kisame remarked and Itachi quickly grabbed Naruto's hand making the blonde turn around.

"That wasn't a request Naruto-kun," Itachi said to him and Naruto closed his eyes. The wind immediately began to swirl around the area, but Itachi and Kisame paid it no mind. Big mistake. Naruto balled his fist and before Itachi knew it, he was slammed across the face by an invisible force while he let go of Naruto's hand.

The blonde glared at them both before he narrowed his eyes.

"_Who the hell are these guys?" _The blonde wondered to himself while Itachi rubbed his cheek which stung a little.

"_Ugh what did I just get hit by? It didn't even see anything coming," _Itachi thought to himself before Kisame came up behind him.

"Kid's got a lucky streak. Well I guess I should take one of his arms or legs so he can't escape," Kisame said before turning to Itachi he narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Do it Kisame. We just need him alive," Itachi said and Kisame charged at Naruto before swinging his sword. Naruto closed his eyes while the winds swirled again. He could only pray that he had that much control over it. Kisame let out his sword only for it to be blocked by an invisible force and Naruto smiled. Those two weeks of training had just done him some real good.

"What the-? What's this weight that's keeping me from attacking this brat?" Kisame asked and Naruto walked up to the fish-man. He placed his hand on Kisame's chest before he smiled.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Naruto yelled and Kisame was slammed across the field and skidded next to Itachi. The two stared at Naruto in awe before the blonde dodged a kunai strike.

"Namikaze, your death starts now!" Kurotsuchi yelled coming from nowhere while Naruto cursed. He saw the girl reached for a kunai before she turned to see Itachi and Kisame.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our village?" she asked scowling, but she never took her eyes of the blonde son of Minato Namikaze. Kisame snickered before turning to Itachi.

"We just keep getting brat after brat. It's really annoying Itachi-san," Kisame said while Itachi brushed a hand through his hair. He did have to admit that Kisame was right in that respect.

"We're just here to collect Naruto-kun. Don't interfere," Itachi told her before Kurotsuchi glared at the blonde.

"No one's killing him except me! If you want him then you'll have to get through me," she yelled and Kisame smiled.

"I can live with that arrangement," he said before Itachi closed his eyes. Naruto ran next to Kurotsuchi and sighed.

"Alright look, you want to kill me and they want to kill me. They are probably S-rank shinobi. You need my help cause if they kill me then they will kill you and I'm sure you don't want to die right?" Naruto asked her as Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes. She'd drop dead before she'd fight alongside a Namikaze, but she'd also drop dead if she didn't. It would be a lose-lose situation for her. She glared hard at the blonde and growled, but sucked her teeth.

"I still hate you so as soon as they leave then I'm taking care of your ass," she warned him and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"_Oh that's just great," _he thought to himself before the two chunin glared back at the Akatsuki members.

"Kisame, you know Pain-sama's orders. Capture the jinchuuriki by whatever means and leave no witnesses. Kill the girl right now and I'll handle the jinchuuriki," Itachi told him and Kisame pouted.

"Aww I get some shrimp? Dammit, fine you're the boss I guess," He said as the moon shined over the field. The wind blowed for everyone until Naruto and Kurotsuchi charged the two Akatsuki members before dealing with each other as they saw the two to be a bigger threat at the moment. One thing was for sure, Naruto was gonna have such a headache tomorrow. He just knew it for a fact.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: I guess that's it. Hope you liked it. I find that all the jinchuuriki, like Naruto, should have some kind of tailed beast mode, but certain limits until they can master it. Kyuubi and Nibi will be explained later. Also I plan on having Naruto go to Uzugakure in a later chapter. Also the Rai clan will have a purpose in a few later chapters also. I guess that's all for now later :). <strong>_


	25. Chapter 25

_**KG: Hey people, glad to be typing again. I hope you all can live with this new update schedule that I gave. It really works out for the best that it happened.**_

_**Naruto: You're just too lazy to really want to work for them.**_

_**KG: I don't have the time to deal with you and that comment dattebamen.**_

_**Naruto: Stop ripping off me dattebayo!**_

_**KG: Hey I have the right to come up with my own datte-version. So does everyone else if they want.**_

_**Karui: We do? Awesome then. Let me try. Ahem, I'm Karui and I am the master of lightning dattesuune.**_

_**KG: Right, hooray for you. That's why I encourage everyone to find their own unique Dattebayo-version. It's always fun. Anyway, I think it's time to type so I will.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outskirts of Iwa<strong>_

Naruto and Kurotsuchi charged at Itachi and Kisame as they decided to make them both leave. Naruto had known about Akatsuki only once since he had overheard a conversation of Mabui and A about the missing nin collecting jinchuuriki. It was a really amazing thing that the Kumo chunin would meet people like them here, but he could ponder it later. For right now, he would have to deal with this.

Naruto charged at Itachi and the two clashed with their kunai. Naruto growled at the Uchiha before he saw the Akatsuki member fade out in a flock of crows. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he balled his fists. The wind immediately picked up around him as he extended his palms.

"**Fuuton: Juujin Nami( Wind Release: Beast Wave)," **Naruto yelled and fierce wind blew in all directions around him making Kisame cover his eyes while Kurotsuchi tried to stay on the ground. They all gasped before Naruto managed to push Itachi back. Everyone felt the force of the wind move their bodies as Naruto breathed easily.

"What's with this wind today?" Kisame asked while Itachi glared at Naruto.

"_Is he doing it? No way, there was no chakra involved in that last jutsu. What's going on?" _Itachi wondered before the wind subsided. Itachi chose the chance to do his handsigns at Naruto while Kurotsuchi clashed a kunai with Kisame. The two glared at each other while the dark haired girl spoke to Naruto.

"Your death is by me. You'd better remember that," she yelled to him and Naruto smiled with his eyes closed while Itachi did his jutsu.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **he yelled and a large fireball shot towards Naruto. The blonde widened his eyes at the large fireball coming at him before he smiled. The blonde quickly waved his hands around in a weird way and Itachi watched as his fireball grew smaller and smiled before he poofed out like nothing. Itachi didn't seem impressed on the outside, but on the inside he was shocked. He knew he had put plenty of power into his technique and yet it vanished only a few feet from Naruto's position.

"Ya know, without wind or oxygen a fire is almost impossible to maintain. Don't you think?" Naruto asked and Itachi settled for an apathetic glare on the Uzumaki. He closed his eyes before both he took out a handful of shuriken. Naruto tensed, but then he noticed the earth around him quake violently before he jumped into the air to avoid the strike. The blonde weaved his handsigns for another fuuton jutsu before he saw Kurotsuchi get kicked back making her wince at the pain.

The granddaughter to the Tsuchikage growled lowly while Kisame and Itachi regrouped. She quickly backflipped away and landed next to the spot where Naruto was while the blonde turned to her.

"Hey mind giving me a katon jutsu?" Naruto asked and Kurotsuchi huffed at him.

"I don't want to give you anything at all, but fine. **Katon: Zukokku( Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work)," **the chunin yelled sending a blazing fire towards the two Akatsuki. Kisame chuckled at the fire while Itachi closed his eyes.

"Do it Kisame," Itachi said and Kisame did a handsign. Naruto and Kurotsuchi gasped as the shark man shouted.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha( Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)," **Kisame shouted and the entire area started to flood in water while the fire and water dashed towards each other. Kurotsuchi growled, but luckily Naruto finished his handsigns as the everyone didn't know what to expect.

"**Fuuton: Renkūdan( Wind Release: Wind Bullets)," **Naruto yelled and a massive stream of wind bullets fell into Kurotsuchi's fire intensifying the flames as they collided with Kisame's water. The entire area was covered in a mist as the thick mist covered everyone's view.

Naruto couldn't see anything in front of him before he grabbed moved his hand and gasped. His hand had hit someone else and the blonde sighed. The only thing he was certain of was that this person was the Iwa chunin since her hand was so soft.

"Why are you touching me?" she asked and Naruto rolled his eyes. He growled at her making the Iwa chunin glare at him.

"Grab my waist," he told her suddenly and Kurotsuchi widened her eyes with a small blush on her face.

"Why the hell would I do that? Did you forget that I hate your guts?" she asked and Naruto sighed at her again.

"Oh shut up and hold on," Naruto told her and Kurotsuchi reluctantly grabbed his waist as the blonde Hiraishin-ed out of sight from the battlefield leaving Kisame and Itachi to wait for the mist to dispel.

Once the mist was gone, the two Akatsuki members were treated to a barren field. The two looked around, but saw no sight of their targets and sighed.

"Man that brat. How did he do that? I made enough water to demolish that girls fired, but in the end it was tied? There is no way," Kisame said and Itachi closed his eyes.

"You forget that we're dealing with a jinchuuriki Kisame. Just because you have the chakra of a jinchuuriki doesn't mean that you can necessarily keep up with one. It's best not to underestimate him again," Itachi said and Kisame could agree with his partner as the two left the scene while the Uchiha thought over the fight.

"_It's weird. Throughout the entire fight all the jutsus he yelled, there wasn't one instance of chakra in any of them. Was he always this strong?" _Itachi wondered as they blurred out of sight from the field.

_**With Kyuubi and Nibi**_

The two female bijuu came up to a small cave in a forested area while Kyuubi smiled. Nibi, however, seemed rather bored as she folded her arms.

"**So you mind telling me what it is we're doing here?" **Nibi asked as she wondered how long it had been since she had been to Makai. Kyuubi wrapped an arm over Nibi's neck and smiled.

"**Come on Nibi, you know you like it. Besides we're going to have a lot to do so let's get going," **Kyuubi said and Nibi sighed again with a small nod and the two stood in front of the cave. They both touched the outer reached of the cave and a small light glowed and faded fast before a light showed over the area. Nibi and Kyuubi looked through a small portal and looked at the hellish looking place. It was quite the sight to behold for the two bijuu as they walked through the portal. A bright light shined for them both as they passed through into Makai.

"**It's been so long since we've been here right?" **Nibi asked and Kyuubi agreed. They two traversed their old home and before long a fox and a two-tailed cat came up to them both.

"Kyuubi-sama, Nibi-sama. You're back," They said with bows to their each individual queens. The two bijuu gave gentle smiles to their servants while Kyuubi walked a bit further.

"**You may rise my loyal kitsune. How has my Kingdom been?" **Kyuubi asked and the fox scratched its ear before responding with absolute respect.

"Everything has been well Kyuubi-sama. We were all happy when you had made us give the fox contract to young Uzumaki-sama with your chakra. Are you going to stay here forever as the ruler of the foxes?" the fox asked, but Kyuubi shook her head.

"**Sorry, but not at the moment. Nibi and I returned cause we need to make preparations," **Kyuubi said and the fox raised an eyebrow as to what she could mean by that while Nibi was talking with her retainer.

"**So how has my kingdom been?" **She asked and the cat smiled.

"All is good Nibi-sama nya. We really missed you as well, but might I ask why you and Kyuubi-sama are making preparations?"the cat asked and Nibi turned to Kyuubi with a sigh. She got to her feet and turned to the Queen of the Foxes.

"**Yeah Kyuubi, what are we making preparations for anyway?" **Nibi asked and Kyuubi smiled as she got up from petting her fox retainer.

"**Simple Nibi. I'll explain after we go and meet my most trusted advisor," **Kyuubi said and Nibi raised an eyebrow as the four walked off towards Kyuubi's demon realm house.

It wasn't a very long walk and the summons were all happy to see their masters. Kyuubi and Nibi had allied their kingdoms since after the Rikudo Sennin. It hadn't been that long, but they were still going strong in their alliance to each other.

Kyuubi and Nibi came up to the redheaded bijuu's house and she slid the door open. Immediately they were all surrounded by foxes who smiled.

"Kyuubi-sama! It's so good to see you again," They all said to her and Kyuubi gave a gentle smile as she patted and scratched all the foxes on their ears making them feel like putty in her hands. Normally she wouldn't do this as she hated to admit it, but Naruto had really changed her attitude from a proud vixen, into a more appreciative one.

"**It's good to see all of you I'm sure. Thanks for looking over the place for me while I was gone. Tell me, where is the old man?" **Kyuubi asked as the foxes pointed to a small temple outside the house. She and Nibi walked towards it and Kyuubi opened the door while they saw a fox with long whisker marks and pipe in his paws as incense came over the room. Kyuubi and Nibi, along with their two retainers, came up to the old fox and the vixen gave a small smile.

"**No hello anymore?" **Kyuubi asked before she was bonked on the head by the fox making her growl. The old fox turned around and closed his eyes.

"Hmm still the irresponsible Queen that you always were. I swear Kurama you need to learn more punctuality," The fox said and Kyuubi rolled her eyes as she rubbed the lump on her head.

"**My old self I would've killed you for that, but whatever. Old man, you've seen Naruto-kun haven't you?" **Kyuubi asked and the old fox slightly opened his eyes at a pool of water in front of him. The image of the blonde was in the water. The fox stood to his feet and moved his hands to his back as he held them together.

"You mean that blonde mortal that you gave our contract to?" the fox asked before the room grew cold and Kyuubi shot an unsettling glare at her advisor.

"**I won't have you speaking of Naruto that way. You will show him the same respect you show me as your queen," **Kyuubi said making the fox slightly glare at her, but Kyuubi left no room for an argument and the old fox agreed.

"Very well, forgive my rudeness. However yes I have seen him and he has great potential. I had to say that I was wondering where you were hiding with that little house of yours," the elder fox said and Kyuubi rubbed the back of her head.

"**Ahh you saw that. Well maybe I needed to get away from it all. Don't blame me," **Kyuubi said while everyone sweatdropped, but the elder fox coughed and turned around.

"So what do you want? You have that devious smile on your face as always," the fox asked and Kyuubi smiled like always making Nibi look at her weirdly.

"**Why that's simple. Well in my head it is. Here's what we are going to do," **Kyuubi said as everyone listened. Nibi widened her eyes and so did the fox and cat retainers. The elder fox glared at Kyuubi while the Queen of the Foxes finished her plans.

"Humans in Makai? Unacceptable," the elder said to her and Kyuubi placed a hand on her slender hip.

"**Don't be so stingy. You know that the Toads, Snakes, Slugs and others allow humans in their realms," **Kyuubi said and the elder fox shook his head.

"No way. Those impudent summons that the humans use are inadequate in their own nature. Besides give me one reason why I should allow this," the fox said and Kyuubi smiled.

"**Simple, because I'm ordering it and you can't stop my orders anyway. Besides I'd love to have Naruto-kun get stronger," **Kyuubi stated and the elder fox narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun? I just now realized it, but you said that before. Do you have something special with the body?" the fox asked and Kyuubi rubbed the back of her head while Nibi tried to suppress a very strong urge to laugh her head off.

"**Umm yeah. He's my mate," **Kyuubi said and her fox retainer and the elder fox tried to register those words and before long. They only had one word.

"WHAAAAT!" The two shouted out making Kyuubi, Nibi and Nibi's retainer cover their ears.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Yugito was sitting in her room quietly reading a book before she saw a flash of lightning and widened her eyes when she saw Naruto and some unknown girl drop to the ground of the room.

"Naruto-kun?" Yugito said in confusion as the blonde laid on a compromising position over the Iwa girl that made Yugito narrow her eyes at her boyfriend. Naruto groaned and rubbed his head before he felt dead staring him straight in the face. The blonde looked up to see Yugito glaring at him before he looked down to see he was on top of Kurotsuchi. He gasped and quickly backed up with his hands in the air.

"It's not what you think it is! I swear I'd never cheat on you Yugi-chan," Naruto said while Yugito's glare softened. Kurotsuchi groaned also before getting up to see Yugito and Naruto seeing wake up.

"Ugh, so that's what a Hiraishin feels like. How nice. Dammit, but now that we got away I think I can take care of you," Kurotsuchi said drawing a kunai towards Naruto and the blonde narrowed his eyes at her before Yugito grabbed a kunai and moved it to the back of hr neck.

"I don't know what's going on here, but why don't you stop pointing that kunai at my boyfriend. Remember all the nations are under amnesty during the chunin and jonin exams. Now then, why don't you tell me what's going on here," Yugito said to them both before everyone heard a knock at the door. The Nibi jinchuuriki allowed everyone to come in as Samui, Omoi, C and Karui walked in. They all saw the Iwa chunin targeting Naruto and tensed, but the blonde calmed them all down while he explained everything to everyone. Samui narrowed her eyes as did Omoi. Karui balled her fists and Yugito closed her eyes and so did C.

"And that's what happened. I was rather surprised to hear that Itachi was here of all places," Naruto finished and everyone sighed.

"Akatsuki huh? Never heard of them before," Omoi said and Yugito placed a finger to her chin.

"Whatever they're doing, it's not cool," Samui answered and Karui balled her fists before she jumped up and pointed to Naruto.

"They must be after Kyuubi since Naruto is her jinchuuriki. Why else would they be interested in him?" Karui said and while to everyone that was a good thing, they all saw Naruto in a corner as he sighed in depression that he alone wouldn't be worth an S-ranked missing nin's attention. Karui and the other's sweatdropped and sighed while Karui went to console her little brother as they other's talked.

"So should we inform Raikage-sama and cancel the jonin exams? They might be after you too Yugito-sensei," Samui said to her and the woman nodded while Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know who they have, but they took Han-sensei from us a few weeks ago. We were too late to react. No one has seen him since," Kurotsuchi said and Omoi tapped his finger.

"So do you have anyone else who's a jinchuuriki?" Omoi asked and Kurotsuchi glared.

"Like I'd tell you that," she said to him and Omoi rubbed the back of his head while C took out a small book.

"Well that's fine. You don't have to tell us anything as Raikage-sama and Tsuchikage-san have somewhat of a stable relationship. Let me see...oh right here. His name is Roshi and he's the container of the Yonbi," C said and Kurotsuchi huffed.

"You leave Roshi-oji alone!" she said and Omoi waved her off.

"It's not like we were planning on doing anything to him anyway. Still we should inform Raikage-sama when he arrives, but it's late so we should all go to bed," Omoi responded and Kurotsuchi opened the door.

"Make no mistake. I will get that Namikaze brat before he leaves," Kurotsuchi said as she left. Naruto glared and everyone sighed in unison before they all turned in for the night. They all went to sleep and decided to dwell on the events for tomorrow. Besides, Yugito would have to get all the rest that she need later in the day. Besides no one would know what was going on in another place.

_**Outskirts of Iwa**_

"Umm Izanagi-sama are you sure that we should do this? I mean the Rai clan is already at odds with Kumo. Do we really need Iwa to hate us also?" Hakura asked and Izanagi growled before he smiled.

"Hakura, my dear sweet Izanami is stuck in her hell. Ahh Izanami, reincarnated in that dark skinned woman, Karui of Kumo. Your brother will rescue you soon," Izanagi said making Hakura sweatdrop.

"Ugh Izanami, Izanami. If you are reincarnated then I hope she is too or this will be so damn troublesome," Hakura said before someone came behind them.

"Hakura-taichou we are all in position. The three members who will take Karui are all in position during the chaos," someone said and Hakura smiled.

"Good standby for battle. In a few days we will retrieve Izanagi-sama's 'sister'," he said and the man bowed before shunshin-ing out of sight while Hakura turned to his master.

"So Izanagi-sama, what are you going to do with Karu...ummm I mean Izanami-sama when we attain her?" Hakura asked and Izanagi smiled.

"I will release her from that mortal body and then we will return back to our rightful place in the heavens as brother and sister. Ahhh how beautiful this must be," Izanagi said and Hakura sweatdropped again.

"_I have to constantly remind myself why I follow this guy. I know he's the leader of our clan, but he's a few kunai short of a full set. Oh well at least we'll be talked about for a little while in the nations," _Hakura thought before he left also and Izanagi smiled.

"Just wait my dear Izanami and I will free you like I should've done all those millennia ago," Izanagi said before he left the area also.

_**Next Day**_

Iwa was crowded with people left and right who were dealing in the jonin exams and who came to witness the spectacular event. It was so nice to see such an event. However everyone knew that they wouldn't get to see the tournament until later, but Yugito gulped and Naruto kissed her cheek.

"Come on Yugi-hime. You'll do fine. C will do good also. Now hurry, you have to get to the Iwa building," Naruto told her and Yugito nodded as she walked off along with C who turned around to see Naruto, Karui and Omoi give them a few thumbs up while Samui showed a rare and assuring smile as they walked away.

Soon Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder making him jump slightly before he turned around to see a familiar face.

"Whoa Kakashi. I haven't seen you since the chunin exams. How are you doing?" Naruto asked making the rest of Team Samui turn around to see the white haired spymaster and purple haired woman next to Naruto. Kakashi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with an eyesmile.

"It's good to see you too. Are you four doing the jonin exams also?" he asked them making everyone glance before they shook their heads.

"Nah, we're not that good yet. Even we know that much. We figure in a year or two then we'll be able to try it out," Karui said before Naruto looked to see the woman behind Kakashi.

"Ne Kakashi, who is that woman?" Naruto asked and Kakashi smiled as Yugao stepped forward and bowed.

"nice to meet you Naruto-san. I'm Yugao Uzuki and Kakashi-senpai's assistant. We're just checking things over for the jonin exams. Jiraiya-sama is going to make an appearance for the tournament," Yugao said and Naruto widened his eyes as did everyone else.

"Anyone else coming?" Omoi asked and Yugao shook her head at the question.

"No Kiri is still in a state of productivity so they won't be active for a short while, but Konoha and Kumo are helping them so they should be fine. Suna still doesn't have a Kazekage so they are inactive also, but they should be sending applicants over also," Yugao said and everyone nodded.

"Say Kakashi, did you hear about the Rai clan?" Samui asked and the spy network jonin and Kakashi narrowed his eyes as did Yugao.

"How did you guys learn about it?" Yugao asked in a soft tone as not to spread this information around. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"We learned about it from A-Jiji. He told us to be wary of them on the off chance that they tried something. He told us about you also," Naruto said and Kakashi nodded.

"I see, well then how would you four like to help me out?" Kakashi asked and the entire team seemed surprised, but nodded.

"Alright, but tell me. Who here is from Konoha. I don't see anyone around," Naruto said and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Maa, Konoha and Iwa haven't really been on the best of terms and Naruto you know why," Kakashi said making the blonde nod, but Yugao held up one finger.

"Although we do have a few jonin applicants. Though about two of them are just jonin who are trying to find out secrets. I'm sure you don't know him, but Hayate Gekko is here a spy and another person," Kakashi said trailing off making everyone narrow their eyes before Samui folded her arms.

"So what do you need us to do?" Samui asked and Kakashi smiled.

"We should all check the outskirts of Iwa. However, Naruto as I'm sure is good in another area of reconnaissance so make sure you aren't spotted," Kakashi said and Naruto grinned.

"I'm all over it," Naruto said to them before he shunshined from view of everyone view. Kakashi smiled as he turned to everyone else.

"Alright I'll be following Naruto. Yugao, go with Karui-san. Omoi-san and Samui-san will go with each other. Alright?" he asked and everyone nodded as they left the scene.

_**With Yugito and C**_

The two headed towards the building and looked to see plenty of jonin hopefuls around the room. Yugito felt weird for not having Nibi to talk to, but she did enjoy the peace she knew for a fact. C watched her as everyone waited around the room. Yugito glanced at a man with a sword on his back. He seemed to be coughing on occasion. He had on a Konoha headband, but she forgot about him soon enough. She could also see two others from Konoha. It was Izumo and Kotetsu she realized as she remembered the two gate guards.

"Ne C, don't you think there are a lot of people?" Yugito asked and the younger blonde Kumo chunin nodded his head. He could also see the girl, Kurotsuchi, from last night in the place also. Soon everyone looked up to see a man with red hair and a red beard appear in front of them in a puff of smoke. He lightly coughed before rubbing the back of his head.

"Ahem, greetings and welcome to the jonin exams. I am Roshi, your proctor for this portion. So you all think you can be jonin huh? Well I'll tell you this right now," Roshi said as he grabbed a railing and did a somersault like an ape before landing on the ground.

"It's not easy and you will have many life and death situations, but we'll get right to it. There are two portions to this test. First will test your skills as a jonin and second will be our tournament where you will showcase your skills in front of our Kage and the Daimyos. Now then let's-," Roshi stopped as a burst through the door came with two people huffing. They were both white haired males by the looks of it. Yugito of course knew one of them. It was Hakura, from the Rai clan. She suspected that the Rai clan might show up, but the other seemed to be different. He was wearing all purple with a few pieces of grey. He was wearing glasses and his hair was in a ponytail.

"S-Sorry we're late. Hehe got a little lost," Hakura said and the man next to him smiled.

"Yeah, good thing we made it," the other one said, but Hayate, Kotetsu and Izumo knew him. It was Kabuto Yakushi. They'd attack, but at the moment he hadn't done anything and technically it was Iwa's problem so they couldn't do anything about it.

Roshi rubbed the back of his head and shook it at the both before making everyone look at them.

"There's a prime example. People who are late don't deserve to be jonin, but the test hasn't started yet so I can't say. Well whatever. As I was saying. Let's get started. Your first mission is to pair off," Roshi said and all the jonin hopefuls did so. Izumo and Kotetsu paired off while Hayate paired with a Suna chunin. Yugito and C paired off and Hakura glared at Kabuto. He gave a fake smile and Kabuto did the same.

"Wish to pair off?" Hakura asked and Kabuto smiled with a nod.

"Sorry if I'll bring you down, but thank you," he said and the two smiled at each other before their glares turned serious as they looked at each other.

"So, how is Orochimaru-teme doing?" Hakura asked and Kabuto adjusted his glasses with a sick and twisted smile.

"Orochimaru-sama is well. Tell me, is that fool of a god-complex who calls himself Izanagi well?" Kabuto asked and Hakura smiled.

"Izanagi-sama is very well thank you. Just one word of advice. Don't interfere with our plans," Hakura said to Kabuto and the white haired assistant to Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well that's certainly not a problem. I have no intention of interfering. Just so long as you don't interfere with me," Kabuto said and the two agreed with each other while the pairings were finished.

"Everyone paired up? Good well for your first test it is as simple as this. Behind this door is a cave that leads into the very earth below you. In that cave are mystical stones called **Holy Light. **They are multi-colored gems that only come from the very depths of Iwa's inactive volcano. Make sure to watch yourself. You must each carry one pound of the rock itself. Know that only only 46 pounds accumulate in the earth every year," Roshi said and Yugito turned to C.

"So that means that only about 23 people will be making it to the tournament. Also it seems that those who have to return to the top will have to fight those wanting to get one. It might be tough," she said to him and C nodded as he could agree with what she was saying.

"Yeah, so we'd better hurry," C said to her and Yugito could agree with. Little did she know that her excitement was rising and in conjunction with that were her powers as the room started to get hot. Everyone huffed and sweated as they felt the heat. They all wondered what had happened and before long Yugito widened her eyes to see everyone, but her sweating. She sweatdropped and toned down the power and sighed.

"I hope this doesn't become a problem. Hmm, but I wonder how much of a problem I can make it for the others," Yugito said to herself as she chuckled making C back away from her slightly.

Roshi coughed getting everyone's attention and the people turned to him as the man smiled.

"Well then. Time to get it on. Ready...set...begin!" he yelled and poofed out as the people scrambled. They all left the room immediately and dashed off for the backdoor.

**With Naruto and Kakashi**

The two were hiding behind a large rock as they narrowed their eyes. Both spotted Kabuto and Hakura running into the mountain and Naruto tapped his finger.

"That guy was Kabuto from the chunin exams. At least I think. I've only seen his face in the bingo book," Naruto said and Kakashi nodded.

"And the one next to him was Hakura Rai from the Rai clan. Hmm it seems that Orochimaru and Izanagi are on the move," Kakashi said and Naruto nodded.

"What would Orochimaru-teme need with Iwa and the jonin exams?" Naruto asked curious to know and Kakashi closed his eye before leaning back.

"Knowing Orochimaru, well I don't know. He's slippery like that, but my intel tells me that he's been rather...quiet since Konoha's attack, but since Kabuto's here then that means that Orochimaru has something in mind. Tell me Naruto, do you know about Izanagi?" Kakashi asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"The person or the god?" the blonde asked with a slight smile and Kakashi chuckled at him.

"The person," Kakashi humored and Naruto nodded.

"Hmm not much really. Mabui-neechan told me that Izanagi was once a member of Kumo and the most powerful member of Kumo's VOLT, but he got cocky being a descendant of the Shodaime Raikage and was sent away. We hear the occasional report that he might be planning something, but he hasn't done anything besides become the head of the Rai clan," Naruto said and Kakashi nodded with a small sigh.

"Alright, that's just perfect," he said sarcastically and Naruto rubbed the back of his head before the two got to their feet.

"Alright, wanna go and watch the events go down?" Kakashi asked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Is Jiraiya-oji the world's biggest pervert?" Naruto returned and Kakashi lightly chuckled as the two shunshined out of sight.

_**With Karui and Yugao**_

The two walked through the outskirts of Iwa and looked around for anything suspicious. There wasn't much for them to talk about, but the two enjoyed the quiet to say the least.

"See anything?" Yugao asked and Karui shook her head before a grin came over her.

"_Hmm now might be a good time to try out that new technique of mine," _Karui thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She stood in silence and Yugao watched as a small lightning current went over Karui's body.

"_**Raiton: Sanda Sensu( Lightning Release: Thunder Sense)," **_Karui said in thought before she opened her eyes and she could see the dozens of signatures of people around Iwa. She could see them all conversing or rather she could sense the electrical vibrations in their bodies that indicated where they were.

Karui moved her head to the right and glared. She drew her sword and threw a kunai shocking Yugao.

"Come out now," she yelled and Yugao tensed before they both saw Izanagi come from the rocks. He smiled as he came up to them with his hands up.

"Ahh don't worry I'm not here to fight with my dear sister," Izanagi said and Karui narrowed her eyes at the man.

"I hate to tell you, but I'm not your sister," she said and Izanagi chuckled at her before he placed a hand over his face.

"Oh, but you are. You just don't know it yet. My dear Izanami," Izanagi said to her and Karui raised an eyebrow before Izanagi bowed to one knee and took one of Karui's hands. Yugao watched the interaction with interest as she wondered if the guy and Karui were related in some way.

Izanagi looked Karui's skin over and smoothed his hand over it.

"Ahh still fair skin as always my dear sister. Soon I will take you and we shall be united as brother and sister in the heavens," Izanagi told her as he kissed Karui's hand. Normally a girl would blush at the act, but Karui wasn't an ordinary girl as a tick mark appeared on her head.

"Whose hand do you think you're kissing?" she asked as she slammed Izanagi across the face and into a rock. Yugao whistled at the power before they both saw Izanagi wipe his attire free of dirt and rubbed his cheek.

"Hehe that's my sister. Still the no different from how it was when we were together. Soon dear sister. Soon I shall save you. Until then, wait for me," Izanagi said as he disappeared in a flash of lightning while Karui growled and folded her arms.

"So was he your brother or something?" Yugao asked and Karui lowly growled.

"Yeah right. Like I would be the sister of that weird asshole. I hope he shows his face again so I can give it a damn beat down. I swear it!" Karui growled before walking off and Yugao did the same with an amused expression on her face at Karui's words.

_**Back with Yugito and C**_

Yugito and C ran with the other jonin hopefuls through the mountain bases and immediately everyone noticed the random holes in the ground. They all dropped through them and got separated into their groups. Yugito and C gasped as they fell through the hole also. They tried to supply chakra to their feet, but the inner reaches of the hole were too slippery as they slid down further and further into the mountain.

"C-san hang on!" Yugito said as they continued to drop. The younger blonde behind her nodded and after what seemed like a lifetime of falling through the trap hole, the two Kumo shinobi dropped from the hole into a large area and gasped. They looked down to see a bottomless pit with a bridge over it and Yugito grabbed the bridge while C grabbed her legs. The two gulped and looked down. C sweatdropped and sighed.

"That is one ride I wouldn't like to do ever again," he commented and Yugito could honestly agree with him.

"No kidding, but come on. We have a lot more work to do and we won't get it done by hanging off the edge of this bridge right here," she told him and C could definitely agree. So on that note, Yugito swung her legs back and forth while C held on to them. She flipped her partner up onto the bridge and C flipped Yugito over his head as she landed on the bridge next to him. The structure wobbled a little and the two Kumo shinobi gasped as they held the ropes connecting one side to the other.

"Alright then, come on C. We have a lot to do," Yugito said and the two quickly walked across the bridge. They entered and small tunnel and ran through it. They didn't know what they would find, but they could expect it to be challenging at least.

Yugito growled before she grabbed a small stick and lit a fire onto it making a small torch. C looked around at the narrow passage and sighed.

"Great, we have no idea where the hell we are do we?" C asked and Yugito rubbed the back of her head.

"If we did then it would be too easy. Lighten up C, we'll be fine," Yugito told him and the chunin merely shrugged his shoulders. Soon the earth around them crumbled and the two looked to see the walls next to them grow a large number of spikes before they started to close in on them. Yugito gasped and so did C.

"It's a trap!" C yelled and Yugito looked at bit in front of them to see a large passage beginning to close. She gasped and cursed.

"C, that way!" she yelled and the two made a mad dash for the closing passage. The walls quickly moved towards their bodies as they hurried, but they were too late as the passage closed. Yugito growled as she slammed on their way out. C cursed their luck as they saw the passage closing in.

"Yugito, what do we do?" he asked and suddenly the girlfriend of Naruto had an idea. She suddenly smiled and did a handsign.

"Simple, the further down we go, the more hotter it gets. So if our way is closed then we make another," she said and C gulped.

"What are you about to do?" he asked and Yugito merely smiled at her partner.

"**Raiton: Kaminari no Jishin( Lightning Release: Thunder Quake)," **Yugito yelled as she slammed the ground. It only took a moment, but the ground gave way and the two slipped through another hole while C sighed.

"_Are we going to keep falling through holes or what?" _he wondered as they fell into a deeper part of the mountain. Yugito sighed and so did C. They looked up at the giant hole before they cursed and jumped out of the way as debris from the jutsu plugged up the hole. C huffed and Yugito chuckled.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" she asked and C rolled his eyes at her.

"Depends on what you mean by bad, but at least we're safe," C said before he started to sweat slightly. He huffed while Yugito looked at him strangely.

"Are you alright?" she asked and C nodded.

"Fine, it's just that it's a little hot now," he said and Yugito widened her eyes before she tilted her head to the side.

"_It's hot? I didn't even feel it. Heck, I don't feel it right now," _Yugito said in her thoughts before she and C walked off.

_**With Naruto and Kakashi**_

The two shinobi were currently on top of a large mountain while Kakashi bit his thumb. He quickly slammed the ground and a small dog came out.

"**Yo Kakashi, oh wait. I mean, Yo spymaster,"** the dog said and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with a sweatdrop.

"Umm Kakashi is fine Pakkun. Say hello to Naruto right there," Kakashi said and Pakkun looked at the blonde and blinked in a semi-apathetic expression.

"**Hey kid, how you doin? Babysitting now Kakashi?"** Pakkun asked and Naruto grew a tick mark on his head, but he waved it off to stupid summons. He then bit his thumb and slammed the ground. A poof came and Pakkun sweatdropped as a crimson fox growled at him.

"**Don't insult Naruto-sama," **the fox said and Pakkun gulped as he held his hands up.

"**Hey hey, no need for summons to fight. Sorry, but who are you?" **Pakkun asked and the fox scratched its ears.

"**I'm Fuku. Naruto-sama's fox familiar. Who are you?" **she asked and Pakkun turned to Kakashi.

"**I'm Pakkun, this one eyed spy master's familiar. Sorry for any disrespect. Wanna feel my paws?" **he asked and Fuku sweatdropped.

"**Umm sorry, but I don't roll like that," **she said and Pakkun inched closer to her.

"**Come on. They're really soft," **he said and Fuku felt her fu stand on end before she jumped onto Naruto's shoulder and then used her agility to quickly jump to his head.

"**I said I don't roll like that so just stay over there and keep your paws away from me," **Fuku said to him and Pakkun sweatdropped.

"**Is that anyway to talk to family?" **he asked and Fuku growled.

"**Read my lips. I AM A FOX! Hmph, excuse my tone Naruto-sama, but did you need me for something?" **Fuku asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah Fuku-chan, think you can give this scroll to A-Jiji, I'd like his response," Naruto said and Fuku grabbed the scroll into her mouth before she bowed and poofed out of sight while Kakashi chuckled.

"**Hehe better luck next time Pakkun," **Kakashi said and the dog huffed before he took a scroll from Kakashi and poofed away also.

"Well Naruto, let's get going. Kabuto and Hakura are here so it looks like we'll have to go into the mountain also," Kakashi said and Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"And how do we do that?" he asked while Kakashi drew a seal and slapped it on the face of the mountain. Soon the earth grumbled and a small passage dropped making Naruto smile.

"Oh. Well I guess that works also. Cool dattebayo," Naruto said as the two entered the mountain.

_**Back with Yugito and C**_

The two huffed and held up their kunai as they had been the two unlucky people of spotting Hakura and Kabuto.

"Well it seems that we get to have some fun. Tell me C, how has life been since you betrayed our clan?" Hakura asked and C growled at him.

"I didn't betray anyone. You were the ones who betrayed Kumo. I swore my allegiance to Raikage-sama and that's the way it's going to stay," C said while Yugito turned to Kabuto.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked and Kabuto smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"Who me? Why I'm just a simple jonin. Now then, make this easy on yourself and tell us if you found that rock now," Kabuto said and Yugito settled for a simple glare at him before she turned to see C sweating even more. They had been walking down through the mountain for a good long time and every certain amount of time, C would complain about it getting hotter. He even wondered why Yugito wasn't complaining about the heat, but she just responded and said that she could tolerate it.

"And what would you do if we did have the rock?" C asked and Kabuto chuckled before he licked his lips and made a chakra blade with his hands.

"Well I've just got to find out for myself," He said as he charged at them both. Hakura rubbed the back of his head before he sighed and ran after Kabuto. Yugito and C readied their stances. Kabuto and Yugito clashed with each other while C clashed with Hakura. The two fights roared throughout the caverns. C and Hakura backflipped away from each other while Yugito managed to plant a kick in Kabuto's side sending him back a few feet. They all glared at each other while Kabuto smiled.

"Hehe, not bad. I wonder if Naruto is this good. Should I see for myself?" Kabuto asked and he didn't get the reaction he wanted as Yugito smiled.

"Well that's a mistaken in itself. Besides, it's not like you'll be beating me anyway," Yugito said and Kabuto did his handsigns as a small aura came next to him.

"**Shikon no Jutsu( Dead Soul Technique)," **Kabuto yelled and immediately dozens of dead shinobi came up from the ground. Yugito and C narrowed their eyes at the countless Iwa shinobi who had met their ends in the place. They all groaned while Hakura did a small handsign.

"**Raiton: Shiro Senko no Jutsu( Lightning Release: White Flash Jutsu)," **Hakura yelled as his entire body was encased in lightning. He immediately blushed out of sight and touched the bodies of all the Iwa shinobi pushing his ability into them making them shine with lighting. Yugito cursed and so did C as Kabuto smiled.

"Kill them," he simply said and the Iwa shinobi charged at Yugito and C. The younger blonde wondered if they could defeat them all before he turned to see the Nibi jinchuuriki smirking as she did her own handsigns.

"C, get behind me," Yugito yelled and her partner did so as Yugito finished.

"I hope this works like Naruto-kun said it does. **Katon: ****Kyūjōshō**** Neko Endan no Jutsu( Fire Release: Soaring Cat Bombs Jutsu)," **Yugito yelled and everyone gasped as they saw a raging fire escape from her mouth as it washed over the Iwa shinobi. Since they were dead they didn't feel the heat, but Kabuto and Hakura quickly jumped out of the way as the Iwa shinobi started to light on fire from the attack. Yugito's fire continued to rage while C gasped.

"Are you insane? You're chakra is going to drop if you keep that up," he said, but Yugito didn't listen as she continued her jutsu. All the bodies were burned alive while Kabuto and Hakura stared in awe of the attack.

"Hakura-san, stay focused. After an attack like that, she should be exhausted. Even if she is a jinchuuriki," Kabuto said and Hakura nodded before Yugito stopped her fire and sighed.

"_Hmm I don't feel a drop in my chakra. I wonder why," _she said to herself before C warned her to look up. The Nibi jinchuuriki gasped as Hakura kicked c away form her while Kabuto smiled. He slashed his chakra blade at Yugito and smiled as he slashed through her body. Yugito gasped while C stared in shock.

"Yugito-senpai!" C yelled as he blocked Hakura's attacks with a kunai. Kabuto snickered at his attack before Yugito turned around and glared.

"Was that supposed to do something?" she asked making Kabuto gasp as he watched a small stream of fire go over Yugito's body as her lower body and upper body came back together. The fire disappeared and Kabuto narrowed his eyes.

"_Was that a kekkai genkai? I was sure I cut her in half," _Kabuto thought to himself before he was kicked across the face. Yugito smiled and she patted her body making sure everything was alright.

"Okay, good. Nothing is out of place I think," she said before she saw C kick Hakura in the gut making the Rai clan member wince as he backed up.

"Hakura, we must withdraw. Defeating them now would be impossible," Kabuto said and while Hakura was reluctant to agree, he did so and the two vanished out of sight while C ran to Yugito.

"Senpai, are you alright?" he asked looking her over Yugito chuckled at him.

"I haven't heard you call me senpai in a long time, but I'm fine I guess," Yugito answered and C gave her a soldier pill.

"You should eat this. After that last jutsu I think your chakra is rather shot right?" he asked and Yugito rubbed the back of her head before she turned around.

"Umm actually it isn't. I don't think I lost any chakra with that jutsu so I'm fine. Thank nonetheless," she said and C put the pill away with a confused expression on his face as he walked off. Yugito sighed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"_Hmm I say that, but I feel very hot. I wonder why that is. Man this is weird. I wonder if this is how Naruto-kun and the others thought," _Yugito said to herself before she quickly ran to catch up with C

It took quite a long time, but Yugito and C came up to a descending staircase and the two sighed in relief as they walked down the steps. Neither was talking much about the incident that they had experienced; however C was still feeling the heat and Yugito could tell that it was getting to him as C stopped and panted near a wall.

"C, are you alright?" Yugito asked and C sweated profusely. He took out a bottle of water and quickly drank the contents.

"I'm fine. Just getting a little too hot for my taste. How is it that you're not sweating?" he asked and Yugito sweatdropped and rubbed her head again.

"Umm I just know how to deal with it. Well we've been doing this for a long time so let's take a small break," Yugito told him and C nodded as they sat down and leaned against the wall.

"What do you think those two are doing here?" C asked and Yugito shook her head at him.

"I don't know, but it isn't good. Tell me C, that guy said that you betrayed the clan right?" she asked and C rolled his eyes.

"I was a part of the lower branch of the Rai clan. I'll just say that I chose Kumo over the clan and they resented me for it, especially Hakura. I still hate him. That damn dog," C said to her and Yugito looked at him a little confused, but she didn't want to pry anymore. Soon the two got to their feet with C feeling a little better.

They continued their trek through the first portion of the jonin exams as they wondered what would befall them in this dangerous exam.

_**Raikage Mansion**_

A sighed as he got to his feet and put on his robes. He rubbed the back of his head while Tsunade and Mabui stood next to him. The largely muscular Kage looked at them both and grinned.

"Is everything ready for our departure?" he asked and Mabui held up notepad while she glanced over it.

"Yes Raikage-sama. Tsuchikage-dono is awaiting your presence for the jonin exams," Mabui answered and Tsunade looked out the window making A and Mabui turn to her. They saw her fold her arms and A sat in his chair.

"Something wrong Tsunade?" he asked and the best medic nin in the world sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"It's just that I wonder if Naruto is alright. You know how Iwa feels about his father," Tsunade remarked and A nodded while Mabui clenched her notepad fearing that Iwa would actually attack Naruto for being the Yondaime's son as well as her brother. A placed his arms on the table and looked at the ceiling.

"That brat keeps impressing people. He won't die so easily. Trust me, I would know. I've had to use my deadly claw to keep him and Bee in line and if they can survive then he's fine," A said making Tsunade chuckle lightly before the three heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," A said and the doorknob twisted to show Jiraiya with his Kage hat and Kage robes. Next to him was Sarutobi Hiruzen and Hiashi Hyuuga. Jiraiya smiled while Tsunade looked him over.

"For a pervert, you fill out that Kage robe quite nicely," she said to her old teammate and Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm glad that you approve. So A-dono, are you ready to go?" Jiraiya asked and the Raikage got to his feet.

"Ready as I'll ever be, but keep your eyes open. Tsuchikage will definitely try something and if he doesn't then something bad is really about to happen," A said making Jiraiya take not before a poof appeared on A's desk revealing Fuku who scratched her ears again. She put the note down and smiled.

"**From Naruto-sama sir. His scroll that he wanted me to hand you," **Fuku announced before she poofed away. A looked at the note and grabbed it in his hands.

"The brat? What does he want now?" A wondered while Jiraiya looked at the note also. Sarutobi turned to Tsunade and smiled.

"So Kumo huh?" he asked and Tsunade nodded as she leaned against the wall.

"Yep, my only surviving family member is here. No matter how annoying he might be for a cousin. Sorry I didn't take your hat sensei," Tsunade said and Sarutobi waved her off.

"Whatever makes you happy Tsunade," Sarutobi said to her and the medic nin smiled with a nod while Mabui stepped over to Hiashi.

"So how much of Konoha's female population hate Jiraiya-sama?"Mabui asked him as she knew about his perverted books which incidentally got even more perverted since he became Hokage making Hiashi close his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe it, but almost no female hate him. Granted some like Kurenai-san, have a bit of frowning at his hobby, but they can't attack their Hokage so it's just allowed. Strangely enough, his books make a large income of Konoha for men and even couples. Quite a few females are happy that they can be starred in the famous 'Jiraiya-sama's' creations," Hiashi replied and Mabui widened her eyes as she wondered what was actually happening with Konoha and it's problems before they all heard a scroll drop to the floor. Everyone looked to see A and Jiraiya in a state of shock before they got serious.

"Mabui, Tsunade, we are leaving immediately," A said grabbing his hat and his robes while Jiraiya turned to Sarutobi and Hiashi.

"Sensei, Hiashi, we're leaving also. Let's go," he said and the two nodded as they all left the room in a strange hurry while Mabui raised an eyebrow.

"Umm Raikage-sama, what did the note say?" she asked and A handed her the note. Mabui read it while Tsunade and Hiashi looked at it also.

"_To A-Jiji,_

_Jiji, I'm here with Kakashi-san. He runs Konoha's new spy network, but we have a problem. I just say Hakura from the Rai clan and Kabuto Yakushi enter the jonin exams here in Iwa. I don't know if Hakura's clan head is here, but I wanted to give you a heads up before you arrive. I'm with Kakashi-san watching over things. _

_P.S, everyone here in Iwa hates me like I thought._

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Godaime Raikage of Kumo," _

Mabui widened her eyes as did Tsunade and Hiashi while they all walked out of the room.

"If Izanagi is there then he's planning something. I just hope this isn't a repeat of Konoha's chunin exams," A said and Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"Well if Kabuto is there then I wouldn't put it past Orochimaru, but we'd better hurry it up then," Jiraiya said and everyone ran towards the Gates of Kumo in a swift hurry.

_**With Yugito and C**_

The two gasped as they came to an open area like the last time. They had been dodging traps left and right, but they looked to see just below them, a pool of lava and above that searing hot lava was a cave. They glared at it before they saw an explosion. The two jumped down to the small cave and noticed the smoked area. They covered their eyes before they saw a flash of lightning.

"Who was that?" Yugito wondered as she turned to C who was trembling. He shook from the sight of someone as Yugito touched his shoulders.

"What? What's he doing here? I thought it was strange that Hakura was here, but for him to make an appearance. This isn't good," C said and Yugito turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Yugito asked and C turned to her with a fearful expression.

"That was the head of the Rai clan, Izanagi Rai. One of the worlds strongest Raiton users," C said making Yugito widen her eyes. She wondered how dangerous these exams would be before she took a look and gasped. C trembled as they saw the bodies of many jonin applicants with their bodies burned from a severe lightning strike.

"This isn't good. Not good at all," C said ominously and Yugito growled as she clenched her fists. Unknown to them both the lava bubbled slightly while Yugito's anger rose.

"Come C, let's hurry up and get out of here," Yugito said as she walked off with C following her, both not knowing what was really waiting for them in the exams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Sorry if the updates seem slow to you, but I'm just trying to find the best solution to update while not getting my ear torn off by my parents for my work in my job or my college. I'll say this again. To see the update schedule then go to the latest chapters of the Ice Fox Of Konoha and The Ultimate Dojutsu. It's all explained there. Well that's all from me, so see you later dattebamen. <strong>_


	26. Chapter 26

_**KG: Alright people we're back from yesterday. I need to tell ya'll something.**_

_**Naruto: What's with you?**_

_**KG: Look up at the board.**_

_**(everyone looks)**_

_**Yugito: Oh my. I'm so sorry Naruto-kun.**_

_**Kyuubi: That's got to hurt.**_

_**Naruto: No...NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**KG: Yes Naruto, the U.S has banned ramen from being sold.**_

_**Nibi: Hmm should we smuggle it then?**_

_**Naruto: Yes, that could work. Come on people. We'll smuggle the ramen. I'll be the leader and we'll recruit people to our cause to destroy the people who did this.**_

_**KG: Naruto this isn't Assassin's Creed.**_

_**Naruto: WHO CARES! Type while I recruit.**_

_**KG: Whatever you say man.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Yugito and C<strong>_

The two jonin hopefuls, having left the thoughts about Izanagi and his actions for later, were currently walking down a flight of stone stairs. They decided to inform the others of Izanagi for a later time, but now they had their own problems mainly C was. The blonde was panting and wiped his brow while Yugito rested him to the stone wall. She watched him sweat and she felt sympathy for her partner. Because of her powers, Yugito was able to stand the heat to any degree and so it didn't bother her in the slightest, but C was different.

"C are you alright?" Yugito asked and C slowly nodded while the Nibi jinchuuriki handed him a small water pouch.

"I'll be fine. Just not used to this much heat. It makes me wonder where we're going," C said and Yugito nodded.

"Well just deal with it for right now. We have to go," Yugito told him and C nodded as he stood to his feet before they heard someone speak.

"Well it seems we're all having trouble today," they said making Yugito and c turn to see the two chunin gate guards of Konoha, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Hmm well it is rather hot down here," Yugito said putting it lightly making the others nod in agreement with her before Izumo got down on one knee next to C.

"You alright? Here, have some water," he said offering a larger bottle than the one that was given to C by Yugito. The Kumo chunin looked at the bottle and turned to the two Konoha shinobi.

"Why are you helping us?" he asked and Izumo seemed confused by that question.

"Shouldn't village allies help each other?" he asked and C reluctantly took the bottle in his hands and quickly drank more of its contents. He sighed blissfully and felt much better while Kotetsu took out a map.

"Whew at least we're close. There are another two chambers to go through and each is hotter than this place before we get to the central place where the crystals are supposed to be. Hayate and Genma already went ahead," Kotetsu said while Yugito got to her feet and placed a hand on her hip.

"Still you have to admire the work Iwa put into doing this place. It really does test your limits," she said while Kotetsu nodded before slightly wiping the permeating sweat on his body. Izumo did the same before both looked at Yugito.

"Aren't you hot at all?" Izumo asked and Yugito shook her head.

"Nah, I'm fine," she said making C, Kotetsu and Izumo look at her strangely before they decided to let it go. Kotetsu rolled up the map of the mountain and sighed as they all help C to his feet.

"Well let's hurry I think it's bound to get dark and this place is hard enough to navigate in," Kotetsu said and the four quickly dashed lower into the mountain to complete their missions of retrieving the crystals for the jonin exams.

_**With Samui and Omoi**_

Seeing nothing around, the two decided to head back into the village and simply relax. They would be on standby since there was nothing they could do except wait for whatever it is that they would have to do.

"Ugh, waiting for Yugito-sensei to complete her trial is rather boring," Omoi said and Samui closed her eyes while she propped one leg over the other.

"It can't be helped Omoi. Just cool down and enjoy the free time," Samui said and Omoi nodded with a small smile on his face before the two noticed that they were surrounded by six Iwa shinobi. They didn't do anything yet, but soon one of them slammed his hands on the table.

"You two are the friends of that Namikaze brat aren't you?" he asked them and Samui sighed along with Omoi. Samui turned her head and offered the person a tired glare.

"That's right. Do you have some business with us?" Samui asked and the man took a kunai and tightened it in his hands.

"You could say that. I find that brat to be an eyesore and any village that harbors him should fuckin' die!" The Iwa nin said as he slammed the table. People gasped and got to their feet before moving out of the way while Samui and Omoi stood in their seats. Both didn't seem interested in the action before Omoi rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, why do we have to be the ones who take this?" he asked getting to his feet while Samui did the same. She took hold of her tanto and sighed also.

"Don't complain Omoi. It now gives you something to do," Samui said and the six Iwa shinobi growled as one took out a shuriken and threw it at Samui. The blonde narrowed her eyes and dodged the attack by jumping in the air, but she noticed one person with a sword in his hands and gasped as he punched her in the face. The Iwa nin smiled, but he then noticed that his hands was wet. He pulled it back only to see half of Samui's face gone before it slowly bubbled and she returned to her full, beautiful face. He gasped out while Samui cracked her knuckles.

"Not cool," she said and pivoted her body slamming the nin on the side making him wince before he grabbed her leg. Samui countered as she used her other leg to hoist herself into air. She spun her body and kicked the nin away while they all cursed.

"Kuso, how is she so damn good. Why can't I hit her?" he asked and before long Samui glared at them and extended her hand.

"**Suiton: Mizu Shotto( Water Release: Water Shot)," **Samui said and an intense blast of water slammed into three of the shinobi sending them crashing into the wall with a loud thud while the blonde turned her head to see Omoi dodged a few attacks.

The white haired chunin sighed as he backed away from the group.

"You can't dodge forever!" someone yelled at him and Omoi rubbed the back of his head while groaning in frustration before a drunk Iwa nin growled.

"Don't dodge you Kumo coward! **Doton: Doryudan No Jutsu( Earth Release: Earth Dragon Technique)," **The shinobi yelled and Omoi backed out of the building while he dodged multiple mud shots that were aimed at him. He sighed agin before he jumped to a rooftop and took his sword in his hand. Omoi growled before another nin appeared in the air. He brought his fist back and growled.

"Die!" he yelled and slammed Omoi in the face. The impact made the roof crumble and the nin chuckle, but then he let out a yell of pain while Omoi brushed his cheek.

"That didn't hurt at all," he said before he added chakra to his fist and his legs.

"If you want to know how to hit then this is the way," he said as he slammed the nin in the stomach. The Iwa chunin gasped from the powerful hit. It was like getting slammed by a fuckin' boulder which sent him to the ground while Omoi jumped in the air. He had a good look out his from the air and decided to name a good jutsu he thought of.

"**Doton: Atten no Jutsu( Earth Release: Pressure Blast Technique)," **he yelled as he slammed the ground, but Omoi forgot that he needed to hold back and immediately the road and other placed felt the massive earth quake underneath their feet before everyone shifted their balance and fell to the ground. Even Samui had to try and hold her balance so that she wouldn't fall to the ground. Omoi's punch unleashed a small shock wave through the village causing some buildings to crumble. Everyone gasped at the power of the chunin before Omoi took his fist from the ground. He cracked it and rubbed the back of his head.

"I think I overdid it a bit," Omoi said and Samui shook her head at him.

"That's putting it mildly, but I think we made our point with this," Samui said looking at the drenched and passed out shinobi while Omoi looked at the unconscious shinobi on his side.

"I guess you're right about that," he said to her and Samui nodded before they heard two other people.

"What the hell happened here?" Karui asked them and Omoi scratched his cheek.

"Well people wanted our autographs and got a little too rowdy so we silenced them," He said while Karui shook her head at him. Yugao snickered slightly at the scene, but really hoped that they could leave since they would be drawing some unwanted attention from some people. By this time, they all noticed some clouds rolling in and thunder permeated the sky. Lightning soared while people looked up rather terrified at the lightning strikes.

"What is this? We're not supposed to have rain for months," someone said before it did in fact start to rain. The thunder rolled and an immense lightning strike came from the sky to the ground. Samui, Omoi and Karui covered their eyes while Yugao narrowed her eyes. They all looked and gasped to see Izanagi smiling at them all while he turned his eyes to Karui.

"My dear sister. It's time for you to come with your Onii-chan," Izanagi said and Karui narrowed her eyes. Samui glared and Omoi chuckled.

"Karui you know Izanagi?" Omoi asked and Karui shook her head at Omoi's question.

"No I don't this asshole, but he's really starting to piss me off I swear," Karui said and Izanagi chuckled as he instantly appeared in front of Karui shocking everyone who felt like they just saw some unbelievable speed. Samui and Omoi turned around while Izanagi grabbed Karui's arm.

"Let's go," he said almost possessively and Karui narrowed her eyes at him before Yugao grabbed Izanagi's arm.

"Sorry, but she doesn't want to go with you so why don't you-," Yugao suddenly gasped as she was slammed in the stomach. She felt the wind get knocked out of her while Karui, Omoi and Samui widened their eyes. Yugao dropped to the ground in pain while Samui quickly threw a kunai at Izanagi, but it was easily parried while Izanagi turned to them.

"The hell that wishes to part me and my sister will not do so," Izanagi said before he flashed in front of Samui. He quickly kicked her in the face, but he only met water that slashed on him before he backflipped. Omoi narrowed his eyes as he jumped up in the air.

"Why don't you get lost?" Omoi asked as he tried to punch Izanagi, but he widened his eyes as his attack was blonde before Izanagi charged his leg with raiton chakra before he dashed sidekicked Omoi. Normally an attack wouldn't hurt him, but Omoi had to remember that earth was weak against lightning as he winced from the pain before he was sent flying and he crashed into the ground. Karui widened her eyes before she snarled and took her sword in her hands. She quickly appeared in front of Izanagi with her powers of lightning flaring at the head of the Rai clan. She slammed her foot into the side of his face making Izanagi slide back across the ground while Karui growled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Stop it right now!" Karui yelled to him, but Izanagi only smiled at her.

"No can do sis. Don't worry. You'll thank me when I get rid of your earthly attachments," Izanagi said and Karui wondered what he meant by that before she watched him vanish in lighting while Samui's body reformed. She glared hard before she watched Izanagi move in front of her. His right hand cackled in lightning before he punched Samui.

"**Arashi Yashi( Storm Palm)," **he yelled and Samui widened her eyes before her whole body lit up in lightning. Izanagi smiled at the act, but he failed to see Samui's smile as the blonde chunin narrowed her eyes.

"It takes more than that," Samui said as she kicked Izanagi into the air. Samui jumped into the sky also along with Karui and Yugao, who managed to get to her feet. The three girls surrounded Izanagi and were about to attack before the head of the Rai clan vanished in a spark as they dropped to the ground.

"Where did he go?" Karui asked and Samui looked around while Yugao clutched her stomach. Dammit, she should've been on guard for that one, but she let it drop and that costed her.

"I don't know, but we should check on Omoi," Samui said and the other two nodded as they looked for him. Karui spotted the debris from Omoi's struggle and noticed him having trouble standing to his feet.

"Omoi, you alright?" Karui asked and the white haired chunin nodded as he rubbed his head.

"I'm fine," Omoi said before he rubbed his head.

"Damn that hurt. I haven't felt pain for a while so that was new," Omoi said and everyone sighed.

"He's fast I'll give him that much," Yugao said to them and everyone agreed while Karui balled her fists. She growled and cursed as they walked off to go and notify Kakashi and Naruto about what happened just now with Izanagi while said man was looking at them from across a rooftop.

"No, not yet. Let her seek me out and then I will kill them all. Yes, my dear sister. Seek me out and then I'll save you," Izanagi said before he vanished out of sight.

_**With Yugito and C**_

Oblivious to what had happened outside the mountain, Yugito and C continued their trek deeper into the mountain with Izumo and Kotetsu. They had dodged traps and fought other shinobi. It was all taking its toll on everyone except Yugito thanks to her abilities. After it was all done, the group had finally made it to a small opening. They walked through and everyone widened their eyes at what they saw. There were multiple platforms across an entire river of lava while on the other side was a large wall with multicolored crystals.

"Is that it?" Yugito asked and C nodded.

"It should be, but damn it's hot," C said while Yugito sighed and so did Izumo and Kotetsu, but everyone could also see the bodies of jonin who made mistakes and paid for it with their lives. Everyone gulped before Yugito placed a hand on her hip.

"One at a time. Let's all do this one at a time," she said and everyone agreed s Yugito hopped on a platform. It swayed slightly, but Yugito gave a thumbs up to everyone and they all breathed a sigh of relief while Yugito hopped on another one. She quickly moved through them all and landed in front of the wall. She looked in awe at the crystals and took a pound for herself. Soon C, Izumo and Kotetsu came across without any problems and everyone took their piece.

"Finally, now let's get out of here," C said as he couldn't stand the heat anymore and was doing his best to stay afloat. Everyone else agreed while Yugito jumped across the platform. She smiled and sighed at the thought of completing the first phase as she jumped to the last platform, but she suddenly cursed as the Nibi jinchuuriki got cut by a kunai and just barely landed safely.

"Yugito!" C yelled and the Nibi jinchuuriki looked up to see Hakura and Kabuto at the entrance with amused smiles on their faces.

"Well it seems that we meet again. Hand over the stone," Hakura said while Kabuto snickered. They both looked at each other and nodded as Hakura jumped into the air. Kabuto threw a kunai and Yugito blocked it with her own before she used her agility to backflip away from a kick that Hakura would've dealt her. The white haired man smirked while Yugito landed on another platform. Izumo and Kotetsu went into action and assisted Yugito. The blonde smirked while she turned to her opponents.

"Sorry, but you're not getting anything," Yugito said and before long Hakura chuckled.

"Oh I think we will since Izanagi-sama should be wrapping up his fun with your friends," Hakura said and Yugito widened her eyes.

"What did you say?" Yugito asked and Hakura smiled while C seethed.

"You heard me. I'll be surprised if your friends are even alive at the moment," Hakura said and Yugito growled while Izumo took out a Fuma Shuriken while Kabuto jumped to a platform.

"Well we have no need for you so you can die now," Kabuto said and Yugito widened her eyes when she saw Hakura behind her. The second in command to Izanagi pushed Yugito forward and the Nibi jinchuuriki widened her eyes while everyone else gasped. Yugito fell forward and widened her eyes. She wanted to react, but she couldn't as she found her balance lost. Kabuto and Hakura smiled while Yugito closed her eyes.

"_Naruto-kun. Am I going to do? Are we not going to have the family that I wanted?" _Yugito thought as she dropped into the lava. Everyone watched her sink into the hot, molten rock as she disappeared. C widened his eyes and so did Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Damn you!" Kotetsu yelled as he threw the Fuma shuriken of Izumo and watched it near Hakura. The Rai clan member chuckled before he dodged the strike and C stood to his feet. He huffed and balled his fists. He glared at Hakura and did a few handsigns.

"**Hijutsu: Raifuin: KAI( Secret Technique: Lightning Seal: Release)," **C yelled and everyone watched as lightning coursed all around his body. His hair shot up from the feeling of static electricity and his glare made everyone shiver.

"Hakura, for the longest time I never wanted to use this jutsu, but you...I have no problems with it at all!" C said and the blonde quickly vanished in a blur of speed. Hakura grinned and did the same before they clashed in the dead center of the room. Their lightning cackled loudly throughout the field.

"Now I'll get rid of the final headache to the Rai clan you traitor!" Hakura growled and C did the same before the two launched punches and kicks at each other. Izumo and Kotetsu watched them both along with Kabuto before the two turned back to the medic nin to Orochimaru. Both remembered and growled as Izumo got to his feet.

"So what does Orochimaru what with Iwa?" Kotetsu asked and Kabuto smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked and soon everyone heard a shout.

"Yes I would like to know you bastard," someone said and everyone turned around to see Kurotsuchi looking at them all with her partner. They raised their eyebrows while Kurotsuchi watched C and Hakura going through their own combat.

C jumped into the air and launched at kick at Hakura, but the nin blocked it while C growled.

"You always were the bastard," C yelled and Hakura shook C off him before he did his handsigns.

"**Raiton: Sanda Hai( Lightning Release: Thunder Ash)," **Hakura yelled and launched countless thunder needles at C, but the young chunin was fast as he disappeared from view. Hakura widened his eyes while C appeared behind him.

"You never were one for taijutsu," C said as he slammed Hakura in the back making him wince. The nin gasped as he was sending flying into the wall while C jumped back to a platform. He huffed and panted, but he couldn't calm down. Not after seeing what he just say. He had no idea how he would explain it all to Naruto when this was over.

"Oya Oya it's getting crowded in here. Well I did my job. I'm out of here," Kabuto said and with a shunshin as he left the scene while Kurotsuchi growled.

"Get back here!" she yelled before she balled her fists and growled.

Meanwhile, C's lightning started to fall short and he cursed. It wasn't meant for long battles and it was wearing him out. He growled at Hakura while the man smiled.

"No use mourning what's already dead," he said and C balled his fists before everyone noticed the lava bubble. It started out slow and then became more violent. It bursted and bursted while everyone wondered what was going on. Two pillars of lava shot out of the blue shocking everyone before they looked to see a small figure rise out of it. C gasped and so did Izumo and Kotetsu while they watched Yugito appear. She wasn't burned or anything. Her skin was spotless and her clothes were all intact. Hakura widened his eyes while Yugito glared at him.

"I'll teach you to mess with me!" Yugito yelled before she did a handsign.

"**Yoton: ****Yōyū Hakai no Jutsu( Lava Release: Melting Destruction of Fire Technique)," **Yugito yelled as she sent a streaming lava blast towards Hakura. The white haired shinobi gasped before he vanished to avoid the blast. The lava slammed into the rock easily melting it before Yugito turned her gaze and did another sequence. She had only now found out that along with fire, she could control lava also although lava required chakra since it had a small earth element to it, but nearly as much as anything that could bother here. Yugito narrowed her eyes at Hakura's retreating form before she turned to C. she dropped her crystal and handed it to him.

"Get those out of here C. I'm going after him if it's the last thing I do," Yugito said and C could only nod while Yugito moved her hands in a weird way. She soon shot them up and the lava pushed her to the top to follow Hakura to wherever he was going not that she would let him get far.

**Yoton: Yukai Endan no Jutsu( Lava Release: Melting Lava Bullet Technique)," **Yugito yelled sending the roaring lava towards Hakura and the man gasped out before he did a handsign. Yugito didn't see what he did, but she only saw him completely vanish while she cursed. The Nibi jinchuuriki narrowed her eyes and stopped. She looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere. Hakura easily vanished and Yugito closed her eyes.

"I need to tell Naruto-kun and Raikage-sama about this immediately," Yugito said to herself before she sighed and brought the lava down. Yugito glared before everyone watched her descend and she easily stepped on the lava with the soles of her shoes without worry. Everyone looked at her in awe, but no more than Kurotsuchi. She was too stunned to speak.

"_That was a mastery of Yoton that I've never seen before. I thought I was the only one who had Yoton. Well besides Kiri's Mizukage, but damn,"_ Kurotsuchi thought while Yugito carefully walked back towards land. She hoped to the entrance of the cave and turned around.

"Come on. We've got to go," Yugito said to them and everyone just absently nodded while Kurotsuchi and her partner went to get their stones. C turned to Yugito and patted her on the shoulder. He then proceeded to hug the Nibi jinchuuriki while Yugito smiled.

"C, I'm fine," Yugito said to him and C sighed.

"You, I thought you were gone. I didn't know what I'd do," C said to her and Yugito just smiled at him.

"In all honesty I'm not sure either, but I just knew that you guys needed my help as soon as possible so I came," Yugito said with a smile and C nodded.

"But don't you remember your training? Why wouldn't you use the Tailed Beast Mode that Bee-san talked about?" C asked and Yugito sighed. It wasn't that she wouldn't use it. She couldn't use it. Yugito had been trying to get a handle on the power that she got from Nibi. Bee had told her that the Tailed Beast Mode was a power struggle over Nibi's chakra and if the two weren't in sync then it would cause Yugito to use it more rashly than she would've wanted then it might kill her and she didn't feel like dying even if she was very close to it.

"I don't know C-san. Sorry I'll try and remember it next time," Yugito said as everyone dashed up the mountain allowing it to get much cooler to the relief of C, Izumo and Kotetsu. Now they all just had to avoid anyone they saw so they could get out easier. Simple right? Hell no!

Everyone huffed and rubbed their heads as they emerged from the mountain. They had been sneaking around all night and their clothes were in tears. Yugito was dead tired and so was everyone else. They all appeared in front of the building where Roshi had proctored. They all opened the door to see Genma and Hayate relaxing along with a number of others along with Roshi who was sipping some tea. Only five pairs other than Yugito, C, Izumo and Kotetsu made it and everyone sighed as they dropped to the ground.

"Well you made it just in time. How nice," Roshi said to them and Yugito presented hers and C's stones while Kotetsu did the same. Roshi looked at them and nodded while he smiled.

"It was tough, but we all did it," Yugito said before she met a hug from someone.

"Nice one Yugito-chan," said the person and Yugito looked to see Naruto wrapping his arms around her neck with that same cheeky grin on his face.

"Naruto-kun, what are you and Kakashi-san doing here?" Yugito asked not that she wasn't happy to see her boyfriend coming up to her.

"We were waiting for you to arrive. I'm glad you made it," Naruto told her and before Yugito could respond the younger blonde quickly kissed her in front of everyone making them all stare at the couple with smiles on their faces. Yugito fell to the ground and Naruto released her while she laid there emotionless before she slumped to her back.

"So tired," she said making everyone chuckle at her, but she didn't have to worry anymore. C, Izumo and Kotetsu didn't tell Naruto about what happened in the mountain as they figured that Yugito had been through enough without having the blonde worry about her all the time so they didn't speak while they waited for anyone else to finish.

_**With Izanagi and Hakura**_

Izanagi stood on the top of a mountain looking down at Iwa from the distance before he heard a small cackle behind him. He saw Hakura appear out of nowhere and the nin huffed as he dropped to the ground. Izanagi raised an eyebrow at him while Hakura cursed.

"Damn bitch," Hakura said to himself and Izanagi raised an eyebrow as to what his second in command was talking about. He had a rather fun day all things considered so he wondered what was Hakura's problem.

"Something happen?" he asked and Hakura got to his feet as he rubbed his head. He coughed for a bit before responding.

"The Nibi jinchuuriki proved to be a problem. How did you fare my lord?" Hakura asked and Izanagi smiled as he looked down at Iwa. His plan was already set in motion and he would just have to wait for a few days before his 'sister' would willingly come to him of her own free will.

"I fared just fine. Her friends are interesting especially that girl Samui. She took my raiton attacks like they were nothing, but a mere annoyance for her and could even attack me at least once," Izanagi said and Hakura widened his eyes To hear that about a person must be unreal. Izanagi was a direct descendant of the Shodaime. His raiton was supposed to be the most powerful in the world, or at least second to the Raikage. What kind of girl was Samui?

"You mean she deflected it?" Hakura asked, but Izanagi shook his head.

"Nope, she took it head-on and it didn't hurt her at all, but the weirdest thing was that she seemed to turn to water for just a spilt second. I don't understand it. It baffles even myself," Izanagi said and Hakura seemed so confused before he thought of something else.

"Oh and Izanagi-sama, it seems that Orochimaru and his associate, Kabuto, are here. Should we push back our plans?" Hakura asked and Izanagi might've seemed surprised, but he didn't try to let it get to him and contrary to what Hakura thought he was going to do, Izanagi laughed.

"So that damned snake is here also huh? Sounds interesting. I wonder what he could want. Well it doesn't matter. Hakura, until I give the signal, keep everything as it should be," Izanagi said as the storm clouds rolled out, but the lightning continued to flare in the sky across the horizon.

"Understood sir, but have you seen 'him' yet?" Hakura asked and Izanagi narrowed his eyes while his smile faltered into a small frown.

"The biggest obstacle to me getting my sister back? The one that she calls 'Otouto'. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki. The son of Konoha's Yondaime. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'll personally end him myself. No one else will then get in my way. Not the Raikage, not the Nibi jinchuuriki and definitely not my sister's friends," Izanagi said with a laugh while Hakura just settled for staring at him with an impassive face.

_**With Kabuto**_

The medic nin sighed as he entered the base deep in the mountains. He groaned and cracked his muscles as he moved through the many corridors of the lonely base that he had to himself, at least for the moment.

Kabuto walked into the center of the base and saw his master sitting in a chair. Orochimaru rested on arm on the able and the other on the side of his cheek while he gave an ear-splitting grin while Kabuto bowed to the sannin.

"How did it go Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto grinned.

"It was rather...eventful Orochimaru-sama. Unfortunately I could not acquire the girl that contains the Yoton ability. I will get her for you, but at the moment it was impossible," Kabuto said and Orochimaru only turned his head and gave a small chuckle.

"Well I expected as much. I just wanted to know that she existed and Iwa wasn't pulling some stunt. Kukuku, anymore information that I should know about?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto nodded.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru. It seems that little Naruto is in the village along with Yugito Nii. The latter is participating in the jonin exams. Also I'll have you know that Izanagi-san and Hakura are here also," Kabuto said and Orochimaru chuckled even more. He couldn't believe his odds of meeting Izanagi in all places. The two practically hated each other to the utmost degree, but even Orochimaru could wonder what he wanted with Iwa.

"I see well that's certainly interesting to hear. Very well Kabuto, oh and how is Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

"It's is as you predicted Lord Orochimaru. He's left Konoha last night and is making his way towards Otogakure," Kabuto said and Orochimaru chuckled with a quick nod as everything was falling into place just as it should've.

"Very good Kabuto. Now get ready for the next operation," Orochimaru said to him and Kabuto nodded as he knew just what his master was thinking this time. It would really be a very fun jonin exam.

_**Early Next Morning**_

Everyone in the exam room had been sleeping in every possible position. Some slept standing, others on the ground, or even next to each other. A few were leaning against the wall and Yugito wasn't one of them as she was happily sleeping just beneath Naruto's neck with the blonde's arm wrapped over her body. C was sleeping on the wall while Kakashi, Izumo and Kotetsu stayed awake since no one was particularly tired.

"So spymaster, how is life on the road?" Izumo asked and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with a light grin.

"Maa it's satisfying to say the least. I admit that it's good to see you two again," Kakashi said to them making Izumo and Kotetsu nod while they turned to Roshi who closed his book. The old man jumped to his feet and clapped his hands.

"Alright you lazy bones. Wake up now!" he yelled to them and everyone opened their eyes and yawned. Yugito grumbled as she didn't want to leave her favorite pillow, but she had no choice in the matter. So on that note, she complied and got up to her feet while Naruto did the same. C awoke also and they noticed the backdoors to the cave close. Yugito narrowed her eyes and looked around, but they softened when she saw Kurotsuchi waking up from a good rest.

"Well congrats to you guys. You're the only people who made it back to the place, but as I count the number of people there are 32 of you. Now if you all remember the rules then you should know that only 23 people can move onto the finals. All the others much go buh bye. So only three groups won't be going to the finals," Roshi said to them, but soon someone raised their hand.

"Hold on, there were 46 people here. Only 32 of us made it and 23 is the max. 32 -23 is 9. That isn't divisible by 2. That's 3. That should mean that more than 4 and a half people should leave," someone said and everyone found that to be right while Roshi rubbed the back of his head.

"Ugh I always hated math, but that's right. Okay fine, since a shinobi's rule is that one fails, you all fail then. 5 groups will leave and 22 people will have made it," he said and everyone glared at the shinobi who had to open his mouth which made him chuckle while Roshi started to read the names of those who made it. He read down the entire list and did the last three.

"Team advances, Genma Shiranui and Hayate Gekko," Roshi read and the two members smiled to each other as they high-fived each other.

"Next team to advance, Yugito Nii and C," Roshi called and the Nibi jinchuuriki smiled as she grabbed Naruto and jumped up and down while C had a satisfied smirk across his face.

"Last team to have made it, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane," Roshi yelled and the two Konoha chunin grinned as they high-fived each other. Yugito narrowed her eyes and turned to see Kurotsuchi who looked at the ground and bit her lip. Yugito sighed and Kurotsuchi simply left the room along with her partner, but everyone knew that she was too young to be a jonin. Even if she did pass she wouldn't have won the tournament so this was a little better.

"She must be frustrated," Yugito said and Naruto nodded with a small sigh.

"Yeah, she's no Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said and everyone glared at Kakashi while the jonin sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head with a small chuckle on his face before they turned back to see Roshi talking.

"Alright with all the teams placed it is time to get down to business. In one week, the Jonin tournament will take place. Be prepared as it will be much harder for all of you to do. You will be pitted against friends, enemies and even complete strangers, but your goal is not to win this tournament. No, just like the chunin exams you are to show yourself capable of making the appropriate decisions that is worthy of the jonin rank. In this week I suggest that you relax, train and stock up on weapons. It will be the most relaxing you'll be until the tournament," Roshi said before he dismissed everyone and left the room.

_**With Naruto and the others**_

Having left the exam room behind, Naruto and the others were going back to the hotel to get some much needed breakfast and then some much needed rest. Izumo and Kotetsu had gave everyone a goodbye before walking to their own rooms.

Everyone came up to the hotel and opened their own doors and the sight they were greeted to really shocked them all.

"Omoi, what happened to you?" Naruto asked as he, Yugito and C saw the white haired chunin a little banged up, but nothing serious. Omoi rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle and waved it off.

"It was nothing man. Just a little scuffle is all," Omoi aid and Naruto glared at him, hard. Soon Karui, Samui and Yugao came through the door with Kakashi and C as they all gathered.

"Alright Yugao, tell us everything," Kakashi said to her and Yugao bit her lower lip. Omoi sighed while Samui closed her eyes and leaned on the wall and Karui show a spiteful glare making Naruto, C, and Yugito worried.

"We were attacked by Izanagi last night," Yugao said and Naruto widened his eyes along with Yugito and C.

"What?" Naruto asked while Kakashi narrowed his visible eye before Samui spoke.

"That's right. Originally Omoi and I were dealing with some drunk people who couldn't hold their anger about Naruto or their liquor so they attacked us, but we dealt with them easily enough. The fight had taken to the streets and once we were done we were met by Karui and Yugao. Soon after that we noticed that it was beginning to rain and thunderclouds rolled over the sky. It was then that Izanagi appeared. He kept saying things about taking his sister back and was aimed at Karui and from then on...," Samui went one to explain the entire fight to the others and Naruto balled his fists while Yugito looked at the ground. C tried to remain impassive, but his mind was in turmoil at the moment.

"And that's why we're all like this," Samui said while Karui punched the wall.

"Dammit, what does he want with me?" Karui asked them, but no one had an answer for her.

"Well I met Hakura in the jonin exams," Yugito said and C agreed with her as they told about the encounter except that Yugito left out some things to the story like her almost dying even if she didn't.

"So he really is planning something," Kakashi said and Yugao bowed to her partner.

"Kakashi-senpai, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to capture him. I let my guard down," Yugao said, but Kakashi patted her on the shoulder.

"Maa maa Yugao, nothing to be upset about it. Everyone makes their mistakes. We'll just have to be prepared for him now. We also know that Orochimaru is plotting something as well. From now one we'll all travel in pairs. No one is to be alone," Kakashi told them and everyone could agree to that.

"Alright then, that's fine. Still I can't believe that he actually attacked you guys outright," Naruto said to them and they could all agree that it was strange for someone to attack you in the middle of a town, but that's the type of world they lived in. Soon Kakashi, C, and Yugao left the room while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"So Omoi got hurt even though his powers were still good?" Naruto asked and Omoi nodded.

"Yeah, been a while since getting hurt really hurt this much. I think it has to do with our elements. Mine is weak to lightning so I would take damage from Karui. And Karui from Naruto while Naruto from Yugito-sensei and Yugito-sensei from Samui. Then Samui from me," Omoi said and everyone could see that he was making sense with his words.

"Well we'll all just watch each other's backs for now. I'm sure we'll meet that Teme sooner of later," Naruto admitted and everyone else nodded as they all decided to settle down and just spend the rest of the day relaxing since they knew they would be busy in the coming days.

_**With Kyuubi and Nibi**_

The two female bijuu were busy getting their kingdoms back in order as well as fitted for their new arrivals. It would be nice to have some other people around by then and both were sticking rather close to the other.

"**Yeah Kira-chan that goes there and the other training weights can go over there," **Kyuubi said and a small fox nodded as it placed some things in the right order.

"Understood Kyuubi-sama. Ne, is it true that humans are coming to the Makai realm?" the young fox asked and Kyuubi smiled with a gentle nod.

"**That's right and that's why I want you and the others to be very respectful to them. Especially to my mate, Naruto-kun. I won't tolerate any mess when it comes to him," **Kyuubi said and a few foxes nodded to her order before they began to get more things compiled together.

"**Hey Kyuubi, my place is almost finished," **Nibi said with a sort of half-hearted smile. She was dead tired and she really wanted a break, but Kyuubi said that they had to get their stuff done to which Nibi had to even ask.

"**Umm Kyuubi, exactly why are we making all these preparations? You act like you're training Naruto-kun and the others for a war," **Nibi aid and Kyuubi stopped her orders before looking at the ground.

"**It might actually come to that," **Kyuubi said silently making Nibi widen her eyes at what Kyuubi might be insinuating. It wasn't like her best friend to be so...cautious about something at least not that she knew. Kyuubi did tend to overanalyze things, but she was a brilliant strategist. The best out of the bijuu. That was a fact since her kingdom was the most successful with Nibi's being the third and Nanabi the second.

"Umm Kyuubi, are you sure about this?" the elder fox asked and Kyuubi turned around with a glare

"**That's Kyuubi-sama to you and no, I'm just putting these things around the place and fixing up the entire palace because I'm in such a joyous mood. Yes, I'm sure about this," **Kyuubi said and the fox sighed as he scratched his whiskers.

"Don't gotta be so mean about it," he said and Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched before she turned back to the elder fox and smiled.

"**What. Did. You. Say?" **Kyuubi asked him and the elder fox gulped before he backed away with a small whistle while Kyuubi got back to her job. Soon Nibi laid on the ground and sighed as she watched all of Kyuubi's servants work.

"**Well I guess I can get used to having them around. Me being able to see Naruto-kun everyday and night. One thing will lead to the other and then...OH NARUTO-KUN!" **Nibi yelled and Kyuubi's hands started to shake violently while she gripped the paper. She growled lowly before a tick mark appeared on her head. It was getting bigger and bigger before she slammed Nibi in the head with her fist.

"**Get back to work or you'll never see the light of day dattebayo!" **Kyuubi yelled and Nibi widened her eyes along with Kyuubi. The two paused while Kyuubi put a hand over her mouth.

"**Did you just say what I seriously think you said?" **Nibi asked and Kyuubi turned around to hide her embarrassment.

"**Just your imagination. Ugh you're lazy," **Kyuubi said and Nibi sighed again as she pouted in a cute way that just made her seem adorable.

"**Bet you wouldn't say that if Naruto-kun was here. Him working with his shirt off, his sweat glistening down his body, the raw muscles showing across his skin. His heavenly smiles and the look of water splashing over his body as he cools down from a hard working day under his bossy girlfriend. Oh that's the life right there," **Nibi said and Kyuubi bit her lower lip before she turned around to give Nibi a sweet smile. Nibi gulped and backed away since Kyuubi's tails were showing and thrashing around violently while Kyuubi's smile widened.

"**Nibi, you want to go back into the ball?" **Kyuubi asked and Nibi paled. She quickly got to her feet and saluted herself.

"**Private Nibi reporting for duty ma'am. I will use the corps to help straighten out my life miss. I will perform all duties within my capabilities as I am able. I would like to request that I not be sent into the ball. That tiny, tiny, red colored ball that traps your soul inside and can only be let out by the person who put you in there. Saying some stupid words like 'I choose you' or something like that. Ugh, the horror!" **Nibi said and Kyuubi growled again.

"**Ugh, what am I going to do with you?" **Kyuubi asked and Nibi smiled.

"**Maybe turn me into a girl with a pink suit on that is worn by three or seven more people as we fight together and morph to save the galaxy?" **Nibi asked and Kyuubi growled.

"**GET BACK TO WORK!" **Kyuubi yelled and Nibi sighed.

"**Che, maybe I should just go and make a new sport. One with things called rackets and green balls while people play with them. And one will rise up to be the prince," **Nibi said while Kyuubi groaned, but both got back to work as they felt a little bit more relieved after so much working, but both knew the seriousness of what they were trying to do.

_**One Day Later**_

Naruto and Yugito were walking through the village together as they just enjoyed the feeling of being together without having anyone else around. Naruto had his hand entangled to Yugito's and the two merely enjoyed their time.

"Something on your mind?" Naruto asked and Yugito sighed as she stopped from eating some dango that was sold at a shop.

"I wonder if Izanagi will do something at the tournament. You can never be too sure with someone like him and then there is Orochimaru. Who knows how that pedo thinks. I just wonder how this is call gonna go down," Yugito said as she took another piece of dango into her mouth. Naruto chuckled while he put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah I can't help, but think about it also. Though I won't let them hurt you," Naruto said to her and Yugito smiled.

"Isn't it the other way around?" she asked, but Naruto merely shook his head.

"Not sure if it is or not. You are my girlfriend after all," Naruto told her and Yugito blushed with a mere nod that he was right. Soon the two began walking again and Naruto grinned as he felt the wind blow. He felt it's soothing presence before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Naruto turned around and gasped when he and Yugito saw Tsunade and Mabui behind them.

"Tsunade-itoko, Mabui-neechan. You're both here," Naruto said as he hugged them both. Mabui gave a gentle smile while Tsunade ruffled his hair.

"Please brat, I wouldn't miss this for anything. Got to see if my cousin's wife will give me some good little ones to look after," Tsunade said making Naruto and Yugito blush at the thought of them having children. It certainly was a very calming feeling, but still way in the future.

"Really blunt Tsunade-san," Mabui said and Tsunade just settled for huffing at her associate while Mabui turned around.

"Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama. We've found Naruto-kun and Yugito-san," Mabui called and immediately Naruto looked to see Jiraiya and A come around along with someone that Naruto was really happy to see. He grinned like mad before he ran up and hugged the person.

"Jiji, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked Sarutobi and the old man gave a warm smile while he hugged the blonde,

"Hey Naruto, it's been a long time. Nice to see you again," Sarutobi said while Naruto smiled.

"It's been too long. Are you enjoying retirement?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi nodded.

"It's very fulfilling although I'm the one who gets complaints from some women due to 'Hokage-sama's' actions," Sarutobi said glaring at Jiraiya who tipped his hat over his head with a small smile while Hiashi sighed next to him.

Soon Naruto let go of the Sandaime and turned around.

"Hey A-Jiji, I figured you would show up here," Naruto said and A nodded while his glare got serious.

"We got your note and came faster than usual. Brat, tell me the truth. Are you for real that Izanagi might be here?" A asked and Naruto turned to Yugito. The Nibi jinchuuriki nodded and Naruto sighed.

"Yeah Karui-nee, Samui-nee, Omoi and Yugao-san said that they met him two days ago at night. He said something about taking his sister and they think he's aiming for Karui-oneechan," Naruto said and A growled while Sarutobi sighed.

"Hmm so the Rai clan is finally showing its motives," he said and Jiraiya lightly cursed.

"Then that means we have three problems," Jiraiya said and Naruto looked up.

"What do you mean Jiraiya-oji?" Naruto asked him and the toad sage Hokage sighed.

"One, we have Izanagi and his plans. Two, we have Orochimaru who could be up to anything and three, I was just informed that Sasuke fled the village just hours after I had left the village," Jiraiya said making Naruto widen his eyes.

"He left? For what? He might be an ass, but Sasuke's no traitor," Naruto said and everyone sighed as Naruto was still quite young, but the blonde could understand what they were saying. He did know about Sasuke's troubles as Anko had told him once when he asked about it. He sighed and nodded.

"Great, damn that idiot. Well we can deal with him later. A-Jiji please tell me that you have a plan for this guy?" Naruto asked and A folded his arms.

"I'm still coming up with one along with Hokage-dono. We plan to meet the Tsuchikage and try to work something out. Hopefully it's not too late to do anything," A said walking off while Mabui and Tsunade followed along with Naruto and Yugito.

"So Naruto, where is Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked and the blonde turned around.

"He's back at the hotel with Yugao-san. They're going over the information currently that we talked about yesterday," Naruto responded and Jiraiya nodded as he turned at patted A on the shoulder sending him a glare. A nodded and the two Kage went to go to the Tsuchikage's office to go and inform the old man about their findings. It was all about to go smoothly before...

**BOOM!**

An explosion happened right in the center of Iwa. Everyone gasped and Naruto widened his eyes. Yugito gasped as Tsunade and Mabui dropped their things. A and Jiraiya looked at the shock of the lifetime while some civilians and shinobi yelled.

"The Tsuchikage Mansion has exploded!" they all yelled and before long two figures appeared on the same mountain top as last night.

"Yes, let it burn. This is the first step to completing my mission. My dear sister," Izanagi said while Hakura gave a wicked grin across his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: People I'd really like to ask something about Madara as a person. A lot of you say Madara is a real while others call him Tobi. Few call him Obito and I just want to know where all this logic is coming from. I'd read the manga, but I find the anime to be better. That's my opinion don't kill me for it. I just want to understand it all really. <strong>_

_**KG: Side note: Izanagi is really strong at least he's stronger than Yugao and Team Samui since he could beat them easily, but their powers sort of prevent that.**_

_**Naruto: enough about that. We must rally the ramen lovers. RAMEN LOVERS UNITE! STOP THE OPPRESSION!  
><strong>_

_**KG: Trying to type important stuff here.**_

_**Naruto: Nothing is more important than RAMEN!**_

_**Yugito: Not even me?  
><strong>_

_**Naruto: except Yugito-chan and everyone else.**_

_**KG: Saved it buddy.**_

_**Naruto: Shut up. Come on people! We must show them that we can do what we want. We must unite the world under one bowl. For the freedom of ramen lovers everywhere.**_

_**KG: Ummm...**_

_**Naruto: We will assassinate the big man and his control over ramen. WHO'S WITH ME?!**_

_**KG: ANYWAY!**_

_**Naruto: UNITE AGAINST THE OPPRESSION!**_

_**KG: Bye bye people so I can stop this rant.**_

_**Naruto: You can't stop the inevitable!**_

_**KG: I can stall it dude!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**KG: Okay we're back with this one also. It feels really good to type. It gives me my fulfillment in my life.**_

_**Naruto: So what are you waiting for?**_

_**KG: Nothing really. Umm what's that Banner?**_

_**Naruto: This is the FFR banner!**_

_**Yugito: FFR?**_

_**Naruto: Calling all ramen lovers. Calling all ramen lovers. We must fight the government. We are the Fighters For Ramen. Everyone unite!**_

_**KG: Yeah I don't think it's that big of a deal.**_

_**Naruto: Ramen is sacred dattebayo!**_

_**KG: Yeah yeah.**_

_**Yugito: The love of my life is a ramenaholic. Oh joy.**_

_**KG: Well whatever. I guess I just fo this now.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iwagakure<strong>_

The village was in lockdown. Alarms flared all over the entire village as shinobi from Iwa started to group people together. The Tsuchikage mansion had just exploded and no one was leaving the village until people got down to the bottom of things.

"You, get over here right now!" an Iwa jonin said to Naruto, Yugito, Mabui and Tsunade. The four of them narrowed their eyes as they wondered what was going on, but did so as they stood next to a wall not wanting any trouble.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked keeping his hands at his sides making the Iwa jonin scowl.

"Shut it Namikaze and just stay out of the way!" he said and Naruto snarled, but some words from Yugito calmed him down.

The entire place was overrun with Iwa shinobi who were trying to check for any and all signs of their Tsuchikage was alright from the explosion.

"Round up the shinobi. Don't let anyone out of here. Put together a search team for Tsuchikage-sama we must find the reason for this explosion. Interrogate anyone who looks suspicious to you and if they resist then detain them at once!" someone said and before long Kurotsuchi came running towards the burning mansion.

"What happened? Where's Jiji?" Kurotsuchi asked and everyone sighed as they shook their heads that they didn't know. Kurotsuchi cursed as she looked at the ground and balled her fists before turning around.

The entire village was in an uproar over the incident, but the shinobi were currently trying to keep everything under control. Tsunade and Mabui, being A's travel companions were allowed to take him to the hotel where the others were staying at along with Jiraiya, Hiashi and Sarutobi. Kakashi and Yugao hadn't been seen, but Naruto told them that they would come back a bit later.

Everyone had gathered in their rooms while Omoi sat up from the bed.

"What was that explosion?" he asked them before he winced at some pain while Tsunade looked him over. Everyone laid across the room or leaned on the wall as they contemplated everything.

"That was the Tsuchikage Mansion getting blown up," Yugito said making everyone in the room gasp while A balled his fists.

"It's either Orochimaru or Izanagi. Either one of those two could have done this," he replied and Karui growled as she punched the wall.

"You mean this is my fault?" Karui asked and everyone turned to her looking at the grief in her eyes. Naruto quickly came to her aid and patted his surrogate older sister on the shoulder.

"No Karui-nee it's not your fault at all, but what are we going to do? If it is Izanagi then he must really want something from Karui since he's going this far," Naruto said and everyone tried to figure something out.

"First we need to know the facts before we just jump to something else," Hiashi told them all and people agreed with the secretary to the Hokage.

"Hiashi is right. Now is not the time to be riled up," Sarutobi responded and everyone nodded.

"We know he's extremely interest in Karui and not to mention that he's targeting us for some reason. It must be because we're connected to Karui the most. He's likely to try and target us again, but this time I doubt he'll try to let us live," Samui said and everyone could agree while Naruto stood to his feet.

"If it comes down to it then I'll take him on," Naruto suddenly said surprising everyone in the room.

"What are you talking about? He's the clan head of the Rai clan. How can you beat him?" C asked and Naruto closed his eyes while everyone waited for him to answer. Naturally Karui, Omoi and Samui knew what he was talking about as since Kyuubi told them that Naruto had the power of the wind then it would be the best against someone like Izanagi, but everyone still feared for him.

"Just trust me. I'm the only one he hasn't attacked so he'll be looking for me the most. Yugito-chan wasn't attack, at least I don't think, so that just leaves me," Naruto said and Mabui tapped her clipboard anxiously.

"Are you sure? How can you be so confident?" she asked and the blonde smiled.

"I just know that I can. It'll be easy so long as I know he's looking for me, but with the way things are at the moment I doubt I can leave at least not without having everyone on my tail," Naruto said and Jiraiya got to his feet.

"Well before you do go and act recklessly let A and I go take a look around. They might still be in chaos, but we should be able to get some information," Jiraiya said before they heard the door twist and open. Everyone turned their heads to someone who spoke.

"Unfortunately that's impossible at the moment also," Kakashi said as he and Yugao came through the door looking at everyone.

"What are you saying? They wouldn't recklessly just attack knowing who we are," A said and Kakashi shook his head making everyone all the more confused about what he was telling them.

"That's not what I'm saying Raikage-sama. They are making announcement to the entire village and all people are required to attend and failure to do so will result in imprisonment on the grounds of bombing the Tsuchikage Mansion," Kakashi said and everyone widened their eyes as Karui jumped to her feet.

"They can't do that!" she shouted and Kakashi sighed while Yugao looked at the ground since no one liked the way this was all going.

"We if that's the case then we should just get going right now. Who knows what will happen if we don't," Yugito reasoned and everyone agreed as they left the room.

They all left the hotel and saw the entire Iwa population in front of a building while someone was on top. No one had any idea who it was, but that didn't matter as they just wanted an explanation to what was going on.

"Alright quiet down. As you all know the Tsuchikage Mansion has been attacked. The whereabouts of our beloved Tsuchikage aren't known yet, but we will find him. Until we do, this village is under strict lockdown. There will be a strict curfew for everyone. Be in your houses, hotels, or other residences at the strict time of nightfall. Anyone caught out past that time, that's not an Iwa shinobi, will be arrested and treated as a suspect in this investigation. Also until further notice, the jonin exams will be suspended. That is all dismissed," he said and shunshined out of sight while people chattered amongst themselves while Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Oh well that's just great isn't it?" he asked and soon he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Maa nothing we can do about it now. For now we'll just go along with what they say. Come on, we have things to do," Kakashi said and everyone started to walk away.

Unknown to everyone, Izanagi merely smiled at the sight of the village with Hakura by his side.

"So what now Izanagi-sama? It won't be easy to get close to your sister now and you'll never be able to get to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki at this rate," Hakura said, but Izanagi moved his index finger back and forth with a grin across his face.

"Oh I'll meet that brat and I'll kill him. Once I do then my sister will come to me. I just know it. Hehehe, Hakura start the next phase," Izanagi said and Hakura sighed with a nod.

"Yes Izanagi-sama. At once, but I still wonder what Orochimaru is doing. Are you sure we should leave him alone?" Hakura asked and Izanagi smiled with a simple nod.

"It'll be fine. Just make sure that he keeps to his objective and the same will be done for us. Now then let's begin our fun," Izanagi said and Hakura nodded as they shunshined out of sight.

_**With Orochimaru**_

The snake sannin was currently sitting in one of his many chairs that inhabited his Iwa base. It wasn't long before Kabuto had returned and told Orochimaru about the incidents that had transpired during the first part of the jonin exams.

"And recently the entire village is in lockdown from the Tsuchikage Mansion exploding Orochimaru-sama. How would you like us to proceed?" Kabuto asked and the only thing he was met with was a little cup holder and pissed off Orochimaru.

"Damn that Izanagi. How am I supposed to get to the Yoton user now. I must have her as that bloodline will serve my ambitions in the future. Kabuto you are to go back into Iwa and attempt her capture, but I don't understand one part. Are you sure that the Nibi jinchuuriki survived based on what you told me?" Orochimaru asked. He was about to misjudge Kabuto or his information, but you didn't get to live this long by blindly trusting someone just like that.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, not only did she serve, but she held a mastery over Lava like it was almost second nature. In truth she puts the Yoton user, Kurotsuchi, to shame in that one moment. The Nibi jinchuuriki had the potential to be compared to Kiri's Mizukage maybe even more," Kabuto said and like a child at christmas Orochimaru gave a large grin that only he could ever muster.

"Kabuto keep the Nibi jinchuuriki in your sights. It might just be worth having her as well," Orochimaru said and Kabuto nodded with a smile on his face. Soon the snake sannin stood to his feet and grabbed his sword and headed towards the entrance of his lair.

"Come Kabuto. We're going to be paying a little cat a visit," Orochimaru told him and Kabuto nodded with small smile on his face.

"Should I bring _him_ with us Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked and the sannin smiled.

"Yeah, why not. It will be a good chance for him to stretch his legs," Orochimaru spoke and Kabuto easily nodded with a smile on his face as they left.

_**Nighttime**_

Naruto woke up in his bed and squinted his eyes to see Yugito's head on his chest ever so close to him as usual. The blonde smiled and caressed the Nibi jinchuuriki's hair softly before he glared and slowly got up not wanting to wake her up. Naruto placed Yugito near a pillow and got to his feet. He put on his clothes and tightened his swords around his waist. The blonde sighed and turned around.

"I'd say wish me luck, but I can only think that you'll be so pissed off with me when you find out," Naruto said to Yugito and quickly opened the door. He was about to leave down the hall before he felt three pairs of eyes on him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Omoi asked the blonde chunin and Naruto scratched his cheek as he turned around.

"Umm out for a walk?" Naruto asked and they all looked at him skeptically while Karui placed a hand on her hip.

"Like you take walks without Yugito-sensei. We know what you're going to do and we're coming with you. I've got a little score to settle with that asshole," Karui said pumping her fist into the air while Samui sighed.

"Everyone be cool and calm down. We're all about to go out, but be warned that leaving means that we're going to receive the full penalty from Iwa. Maybe little brother more than any of us," Samui said and Naruto balled his fists.

"I'm all the more ready for it. Besides I'll show him not to mess with those important to me," Naruto said as he patted Karui's shoulder which earned him a smile and a ruffle of his hair from said redhead.

"I guess Otouto is the one showing us how to do things. Well then what are we waiting for?" Karui asked and unknown to the four, but they got a reply.

"You are waiting for me to go with you," Yugito said coming from the door and Naruto widened his eyes.

"Yugi-chan what are you doing up?" Naruto asked and Yugito smiled.

"I think I've slept with you enough to know when you're here and not here," Yugito said making Naruto rub the back of his head while he earned some questioning glances from Omoi, Samui and Karui.

"But that's beside the case. Tell me, what do you four hope to accomplish?" Yugito asked and Naruto sighed.

"We're going to go and find Izanagi. I'm going to get him back for all of this and I'm not going to wait for him to just show up and try to take Karui-nee next time," Naruto said looking at his sister and Karui simply smiled while Yugito sighed.

"_I'm so gonna regret this," _Yugito said in her thoughts, but she would just have to deal with it since that was her boyfriend. Always looking out for others and never for himself.

"Alright then, I'm coming with you all to keep you out of trouble. Let's go," Yugito said and everyone nodded as they left the hotel. The moon was high in the sky so they needed to be very discreet or they would seriously get in so much fuckin' trouble. No one wanted that so Yugito told them all to head to the place where they held the first portion of the jonin exams which was inside the mountain just past the Tsuchikage Mansion.

Naruto and Karui hopped along a rooftop while Yugito and Samui came on a separate one. Omoi stuck to the ground and the shadows. Yugito waved her hand and everyone began to move across the village. They could see the various shinobi hopping along also and made sure to stay out of sight and mask their chakra as best they could.

"Otouto, thanks for the help," Karui suddenly said and Naruto turned around. He registered her words and smiled as he patted her shoulder.

"Think nothing of it Nee-chan. I'm always gonna help you. Remember, nobody wins, but I," Naruto said and Karui raised an eyebrow. He hadn't used that phrase since it was around the chunin exams.

"Right, I'll remember that," she said and Naruto merely nodded as the five Kumo shinobi moved through the village.

_**With Kurotsuchi**_

The granddaughter to Onoki was sighing as she looked out the window of her room. She had been told that she was not to look for the Tsuchikage since she was in a mental wreck at the moment. Kurotsuchi had told people that she was fine and didn't need to rest for anything, but her father, Kitsuchi had told her that just cause she said she was fine that it didn't mean she was and so Kurotsuchi was laid off the case. One of her friends, Akatsuchi, told her that she would be fine, but she didn't believe him at all.

On a more personal note, Kurotsuchi could only think about Naruto who was currently doing whatever. He was her first suspicion since 'like father like son' was going through her mind. She knew she had no evidence that he was doing anything wrong, but something about him just irked her. From how they fought those two Akatsuki members she could tell that he at least was honorable and he saved her that one time. Maybe it was just all those things that her grandfather told her about Minato and Iwa's war.

"Argh, I should be out there looking for the ass who did this to my village. Why am I the only one who has to be inside?" Kurotsuchi asked herself, but she got to reply and so she was left to take out her aggression on the closet thing next to her which just so happened to be her pillow. However that didn't last long before she spotted three figures heading for some place Normally this wouldn't bother her, but she just felt her intuition kick in and quickly got to her feet.

"Whatever is out there I will find it. Now isn't the time for me to be sitting here," she said and putting on her Iwa outfit Kurotsuchi quickly jumped out the window of her home.

_**Back with Naruto**_

The blonde and his friends were currently coming up to the Tsuchikage Mansion...or at least what remained of it and then they jumped to the ground. Naruto took a quickly look around, but didn't notice anyone and sighed.

"Alright I think we're safe for the time being," Naruto said making Yugito, Samui and Omoi come to the ground.

"Good I'm getting sick of running around, but we should hurry up. Which was to the mountain place Yugito-sensei?" Omoi asked and Yugito pointed to the small building that she was at. Naruto and the rest of team Samui came up to the door and the blonde grabbed the handle.

"Dammit, it's locked, but should that be a real surprise?" Naruto asked and everyone shook their heads before Yugito pulled Naruto back. She quickly put on one of her gloves and her claws extended from them. Yugito smiled as quickly placed one in the lock while she fumbled around.

"You see anything?" an Iwa jonin asked making everyone tense. They turned around to see two jonin talking to each other and urged Yugito to hurry.

"Nah nothing around here, but my money is one that Namikaze brat. No doubt he takes after his father," the other replied and the two nodded before they shot off and the door clicked with Yugito sighing.

"Alright let's go. We don't have much time to waste now do we?" she asked and everyone nodded as they passed through the door and closed it. Omoi flipped on a switch which turned on the lights while Yugito looked around. She spotted the door to the far back and smiled.

"Right there. That's it," she said and Naruto moved forwards. He quickly twisted the knob, but it was locked also. Feeling frustrated at the obstacles the blonde quickly opened his hand and allowed the winds to swirl into his palm. He quickly pressed it to the door and in one swift motion the door was blasted off its hinges slamming it into the mountain base.

"Real smooth Naruto," Omoi said as he rubbed the back of his head making Naruto chuckle.

"Sorry, control isn't all there yet," he said and everyone nodded since they could see that much already, but no one was about to complain before the entrance of the mountain was in front of them.

"No turning back right?" Karui asked and everyone nodded as they charged inside the cavern.

Yugito sighed as she didn't know that she would be back in this place so soon, but she could put up with it since the others were with her. Everyone could already tell it was dark, but soon the candles covering the walls lit up showing some light making them all tense.

"Hmm I wonder where we're supposed to go," Omoi said looking at multiple passageways. No one wanted to split up and go individual, but since they were only five it would take someone else to go. Yugito was about to decide that she should go alone before everyone jumped out of the way of a barrage of kunai. They all quickly turned around and Naruto widened his eyes when he saw Kurotsuchi coming up at them.

"What are you five doing here!?" she asked/yelled making them all look at each other. Naruto was about to reply before Kurotsuchi's scowl deepened.

"I knew it was you. I thought that you just might be a good guy, but you're the one who blew up the Mansion and now you're trying to escape. Well I won't let you!" she said pointing at Naruto making the blonde sweatdrop at her and those accusations.

"Who's this?" Omoi asked completely forgetting her face which made everyone fault as they slapped their foreheads.

"Ugh I'm Kurotsuchi. Ku-ro-ts-u-ch-i got it? Now tell me what you are doing here before I contact the others and have you arrested since you should all know about the curfew," Kurotsuchi said and everyone sighed.

"Fine, but you'll have to listen to it all and you can ask when we're finished. Alright?" Naruto asked and the brunette girl nodded, but never lowered her kunai in case someone tried anything funny.

"Alright then, let me start with this-," Naruto said and began to tell Kurotsuchi the entire story since no one wanted to take the chance on her actually raising the alarm on all of them. He told her about Izanagi and Hakura, how the latter entered the jonin exams and both their obsessions with Karui. They said it was probably those two who blew up the Mansion that shook Iwa and Kurotsuchi listened to all their words. It did make some sense, but she wondered why he would target Iwa if he was going after that Karui girl.

"And what makes you think that I'll believe any of this story?" she asked and Naruto shrugged while he turned around.

"Because for one you aren't stupid, at least I hope not. The second is that you'd know if I was lying," Naruto told her and while Kurotsuchi wanted to say that that didn't prove anything the sure smile from Naruto made it so that she just should trust him which she felt the two pulling forces of her conscience going at her.

"_Grr what am I supposed to believe here? Maybe I should just go with them. If they are right then this is a big problem. Ahh fuck it!" _Kurotsuchi said in thought and sighed.

"Fine, but I'm going with at least one of you. Got it?" she asked and the others nodded their heads not seeing much of any other option.

"Alright then. Well everyone pick your passages and good luck," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded and they went off. Naruto and Yugito to the path to the far left, Karui and Samui took the one down the middle while Omoi and Kurotsuchi took the path to the far right.

Everyone had taken their paths, but no one knew where they would end up, not even Yugito.

_**With Naruto and Yugito**_

The two jinchuuriki were currently walking up a flight of stairs that had been along the path. It hadn't taken them even five minutes to spot it, but it was the only place they could advance and so they did just that.

Yugito stood close to Naruto as the two blonde walked up the stairs. Both were in their separate thoughts about who they would encounter or how they would even fight Izanagi, but they knew that they couldn't hold it and just had to deal with him before he did some more insane shit that they didn't know about.

Yugito sighed silently as she went through her thoughts. It had felt like yesterday that she and Naruto were walking toward Kumo. Him being eight and her sixteen. So much time had flown by for them both as they shared a lot of things. Their memories, their first kiss and their first time. Yugito could honestly say that she had been a lot happier with Naruto along with it. She didn't know who had kidnapped the blonde, but she was grateful for it.

"He's grown so much," Yugito said to herself and Naruto turned around.

"Did you say something?" he asked her and Yugito gasped before shaking her head.

"No nothing at all," she responded as the two came to the floor that the stairs led to. It wasn't really any different from the bottom, but it seemed to be different when you thought about the design that the mountain had, but they didn't find the time.

"Naruto-kun you know this place is trapped right?" Yugito asked and Naruto nodded. He could figure that the place where the jonin exams were being held would be pull of traps. The two walked through the floor cautiously and were on alert for any trap that would rear its ugly head.

_**With Karui and Samui**_

The two females of the group were currently still walking along the flat surface inside the tunnels and Karui sighed making Samui turn to her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked and Karui rubbed the back of her head.

"I just wonder why I shouldn't be doing this myself. Izanagi is my problem. I should deal with him instead of Otouto and everyone else. I just wish that I was stronger and had control of this power," Karui said seeing a random lightning current running through her arm, but then she watched as Samui patted her on the shoulder.

"We don't abandon our teammates when they're in trouble. Stay cool and you'll be fine. Now let's get going," Samui said as she took one more step. Soon the ground crumbled and the two girls gasped as they were sent falling through the floor.

They dropped and dropped as they came out of the ceiling of the lower floors. Samui maneuvered her body and managed to land safely on the ground while Karui did the same. The two jumped out of the way of the debris that would be falling, but were ultimately fine.

"Great, now where are we?" Karui asked and Samui looked at the ceiling with the hole in it.

"It seems that this is the Inner Hall of the mountain. We're now on a different path than the one before, but we should be fine," Samui said and Karui merely nodded as they walked around.

"Oya oya, it seems that I have a few guests in here. Who would've thought?" someone said making Karui and Samui turn around. The two ladies glared as they saw Kabuto come out of the shadows along with someone next to him.

"I thought I told you to get out of my way Kabuto," the person said making Karui and Samui grab their weapons.

"Kabuto and Hakura? Are they working together?" Samui wondered and Karui stepped forward showing her sword to Hakura.

"You piece of shit bastard. Where is Izanagi?" Karui asked and Hakura smiled as he bowed his head.

"Izanami-sama it is my pleasure to escort you to Izanagi-sama as soon as we take care of a little problem," Hakura said glaring at Samui who casted her own cold glare at them both.

"Yeah well that's nice, but tell me this, where is the Nibi jinchuuriki?" Kabuto asked adjusting his glasses and Karui growled.

"Why do you want to know about Yugito-sensei?" she asked and Kabuto merely smirked.

"Simple, Orochimaru-sama has taken a very big interest in her and we'd like to have her as soon as possible," the medic nin replied and Karui tightened her grip on her sword.

"Well you can take your question and shove it!" she yelled and Samui stepped forward grabbing her tanto from her back.

"We're not giving you any of the information that you seek. However before we do anything, tell me. Are you the ones who blew up the Tsuchikage Mansion?" Samui asked and Hakura stretched out his arms and looked at the ceiling while he laughed manically.

"HAHAHA the best explosion I could have ever made. I wonder if that old man even made it out in time, but who knows. Maybe he's pushing up daisies for all we know. Does that answer your question?" Hakura asked as he looked to see where Samui should've been before she quickly appeared behind him.

"That answers plenty," she said as she sent her tanto at Hakura's neck only to be met with a kunai from Kabuto.

"Oy oy I can't have you killing the guy just yet. Where would that leave me?" he asked as he pivoted his entire body and slammed Samui in the stomach only for her entire body to fade in water and splash over him and Hakura making them both wet.

"What the hell?" Kabuto wondered before they heard a loud cackling. Both turned to see Karui charing her sword with all the power lightning element that she could muster.

"I'll make sure you guys pay for what you've done," she said and immediately the sword cackled even more than before as the lightning thrashed around violently enough to make Hakura widen his eyes.

"_She really is your sister Izanagi-sama," _Hakura said in his thought while Karui growled.

"I'm gonna make you talk. One way or the other!" she said and quickly brought her sword back as the ground below her started to break apart.

"Get ready now!" she yelled as she charged at Hakura.

_**With Omoi and Kurotsuchi**_

The two chunin growled as the brunette had out a kunai and Omoi had his sword in hand. They were both facing a pale, white skinned man wearing the same clothes as Orochimaru. His gave them both an impassive look while looking left to right.

"Where is the Nibi jinchuuriki? Answer me and you shall live," he said making Omoi narrow his eyes along with Kurotsuchi.

"It seems you guys were right. Something is going on here," Kurotsuchi said and Omoi nodded as he turned to the man.

"What'll you do if we don't answer?" he asked already knowing the answer to that question while the man did something weird and took out a bone from his palm and held it like a weapon.

"Then I will kill you. Simple as that," he said and Omoi nodded as he cracked his knuckles. On second thought, he wouldn't need his sword this time. He really felt the need to use his hands just this one.

"Kurotsuchi-san please back me up on this," Omoi said as he put on some gloves. Kurotsuchi watched him and backed up while Omoi stepped forward.

"Hello I'm Omoi from Kumo Mind telling me your name. I would like to know it before fighting you," he said and the man casted a glare, but nodded.

"I am Kimimaro of the Kaguya Clan. I do not wish to kill you, but I will not fail Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro said and he quickly charged at Omoi. The white haired chunin sighed while Kurotsuchi panicked.

"Hey! Look out!" she yelled to him, but only simply made a fist and slammed the ground causing the entire place to rumble as the debris launched itself at Kimimaro who was forced to dodge all the incoming hits while Omoi smiled. He prepared his other fist and yelled.

"**Doton: Supaiku Basuto( Earth Release: Spike Burst)," **Omoi shouted as the earth quickly shot multiple spikes ranging from big to small and Kimimaro had to dodge them all while Kurotsuchi gasped.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" she wondered as it didn't even require handsigns.

Kimimaro jumped back from Omoi and the chunin of Kumo took his fist from the ground. He gave a simple smirk on his face.

"_He's better than I anticipated, but I can quickly defeat him," _Kimimaro said in his thoughts as he jumped in the air. Omoi took a defensive stance, but he watched as Kurotsuchi passed him and landed a mid-section kick to Kimimaro, but she could only watch as her kick was blocked by the bones coming from his stomach which propelled her attack. Kurotsuchi backflipped away while Kimimaro opened his hands.

"**Teshi Sendan( Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets)," **Kimimaro yelled sending them at Kurotsuchi and Omoi. The former gasped at the coming attacks, but Omoi only opened his palms and slammed the ground as a large slab of the earth shot up and blocked the attacks.

"_How is he doing this without handsigns?" _Kimimaro and Kurotsuchi wondered before Omoi sighed.

"_Man I wanted to make a dome, not a shield. I really need to train with this more. If I didn't have this ability would I be dead already? I don't even want to think about it," _Omoi thought to himself with a shudder.

"Could you please hurry up and counter?" Omoi asked and Kurotsuchi widened her eyes before nodding as she jumped on top of the shield and growled at Kimimaro who was backflipping away while she did her handsigns.

"**Doton: Doryuso( Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)," **Kurotsuchi yelled as multiple spikes appeared from Omoi's earth shield and launched themselves at Kimimaro. Said enemy jumped in the air to avoid them before he noticed Omoi raise his foot. He quickly slammed the ground and a pillar of earth shot up as it slammed Kimimaro into the ceiling. Kurotsuchi gasped at that and wondered if he would be dead already, but Omoi knew it wouldn't be that easy. Not at all.

"Hey lower the pillar. I have an idea," Kurotsuchi said and Omoi did so as he brought it down. Both looked to see Kimimaro with his body laying flat on the ground and Kurotsuchi jumped up in the air.

"**Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu( Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique)," **Kurotsuchi yelled sending a large amount of quicklime from her mouth and shot it at Kimimaro. The shot connected and began to spread throughout the floor keeping him stuck, but both failed to see his body and the strange markings that were beginning to form while Omoi narrowed his eye.

"Get back!" he told Kurotsuchi and the girl cursed.

"Dammit, I didn't get to add the water element yet," she said and backed away while Kimimaro stood to his feet. He quickly vanished in a blur of speed making Kurotsuchi gasp out before he appeared behind Omoi as he sent a kick right for his face, This naturally sent Omoi flying into a wall, but the chunin didn't feel any hurt at all while Kimimaro rubbed his foot.

"_What is he? Even with the curse mark I feel like I trick to kick a brick wall," _The Kaguya thought and Kurotsuchi cursed to herself before charging at Kimimaro. The two engaged in a quick taijutsu of punches and kicks as the seemed to have an even ground with each other. All of Kurotsuchi's kunai attack were being blocked by bones from Kimimaro's body which really started to piss her off to no end.

"I suggest that you give up now before you die," Kimimaro said and Kurotsuchi shook her head.

"Fuck you!" she shouted back before they both heard someone groan.

"Well I should've expected that at least. Maybe next time I won't try to hold back so much," Omoi said and Kurotsuchi widened her eyes.

"He survived that kick?" she wondered while Omoi glared at Kimimaro. It was then that Kimimaro took out an even longer bone from his body.

"**Tsubaki no Mai( Dance of Camellia)," **Kimimaro said and Omoi sighed again for the umpteenth time.

"Fine then. I guess I'll get serious," he said before he heard a voice.

"_Yes get very serious!" _it said and Omoi narrowed his eyes before he touched the ground. Soon the entire place began to rumble causing Kurotsuchi and Kimimaro to shift their balance.

_**Back with Naruto and Yugito**_

The two had continued their trek up the mountain and hadn't seen hide nor hair of of Izanagi and it worried Naruto that he wouldn't show up like the blonde thought he would. They were already at the top of the volcano mountain and both sighed as they looked around, but didn't see anything that looked like Izanagi.

"Hmm maybe I was wrong," Naruto said and Yugito patted his shoulder before they saw the lightning flash in the sky. It was very violent. The cloud came together and the thunder roared across the mountainous Iwa. Naruto looked up and saw a slowly descending form that came across from him on the other side of the mountaintop. Izanagi appeared in all his, presumed, glory and opened his eyes to see Naruto scowling at him.

"And to what do I owe the displeasure of seeing the main cause of my sister's imprisonment?" Izanagi asked and Naruto balled his fists.

"I'm gonna take you down!" he said and Izanagi chuckled while he placed a hand over half of his face as he cackled in laughter.

"After today my sister's attachments will all be a thing of the past then we shall return to our heaven. Ahh can't you hear it? The music of lightning, echoing through this village," Izanagi said and before long he could feel the wind staring to blow violently in conjunction with the lightning making a heavy storm. Izanagi seemed surprised at the act, but he turned to see Yugito next to Naruto and smiled.

"Well we certainly can't have her wrecking all our fun now can we?" Izanagi asked and before the two could react, Yugito fell through the through while Naruto gasped. He growled at Izanagi and his laughter while Yugito landed to the previous floor.

The Nibi jinchuuriki groaned and rubbed her head before she heard laughing of some kind, but she could instantly figure it out and cursed.

"Kukuku so you're Kumo's Nibi jinchuuriki?" Orochimaru asked coming from the shadows and Yugito closed her eyes as she got to her feet. She glared hard at the sannin and wondered how things could take such a drastic turn for the worst.

"It doesn't just have to be Konoha, but even Iwa. I doubt you care about anyone, but yourself," Yugito said and Orochimaru smirked.

"Come on don't be like that. Tell me, don't you want power? Power to pay back all those who hurt you. Who used you for their own personal gain. I can grant you this power," Orochimaru said as he really wanted the Nibi jinchuuriki's body for himself. Yugito narrowed her eyes and stood to her feet. She could feel her anger rising along with the uncontrolled fire in her heart.

"Sorry, but I really like Kumo. Besides, who care what people think. I've got the number one person whose opinion matters to me so I don't need your little hickey mark like the one you gave that Uchiha boy," Yugito said and instead of anger, Orochimaru was only amused at her.

"Well we've got plenty of time for you to change your mind. Shall we see how much you are worth?" he asked taking out Kusanagi and Yugito lowly growled before she dropped down on all fours.

"Don't think you're ready to take on a jinchuuriki," she countered making Orochimaru smile.

_**Back with Karui and Samui**_

The two ladies were doing there own respective fights across a giant line that had been cut through the rocky floor by Karui's lightning strike. Samui was dealing with Kabuto and Karui was dealing with Hakura.

"Man can you not bore me to death?" Kabuto asked as Samui backflipped away from him. She slowly closed her eyes and nodded.

"Very well. I shall be cool and won't bore you anymore," she said and while Kabuto like the sound of that, he felt like he was going to regret it as Samui charged him. Kabuto made a chakra blade with his hand and the two clashed at each other matching the sparks fly between them.

"No ninja talent at all," Kabuto said and before he could say anything else he was met with a kick to the chin that sent him in the air. Samui easily placed her hand on the ground and drew out all the water she could manage with her control the way it was and had it swirl around in her palm.

"**Suiton: Mizudan( Water Release: Water Gun Bullet)," **She shouted and a quickly few shots of water were sent flying at Kabuto who was slashing at them all with hi arm, but he noticed that each time he did so was like trying to bat away a piece of steel since they were so tough. He quickly backflipped back and noticed that Samui was gone before he blocked a kick to the face. He grasped Samui's leg and raised his hand in the air. He quickly slashed at her leg cutting it off from the rest of her body and watched Samui fall to the ground while her foot splash from turning to water. Kabuto snickered and adjusted his glasses.

"Got to do better Kumo-san," he said, but he then saw Samui dissolve in water that was soaked into the earth before he felt the ground crumble. He turned his head to see Samui moving her hands and arms in a strange way then hoisted them into the air and he could only watch as he was slammed in the stomach straight on by a sudden water pillar.

"_W-Where is all this water coming from?" _he wondered before Samui clashed her hands and intertwined her fingers together. The water followed her command and danced around Kabuto before capturing him inside a water prison.

"This girl. What is she?" he wondered before Samui narrowed her eyes. She was about to deliver the crushing blow before Kabuto switched himself with a rock that had been next to him. Samui cursed her luck and turned around to see Kabuto slash through her chest. To her it was getting old, but it was a lifesaver as her body was too fluid to be hit and not recover. Kabuto backed away from Samui while the girl casted her glare on him.

"It seems I misjudged you," Kabuto said and Samui turned her gaze to Karui who was still fighting.

"Having your judgement at all is a waste of time," she said as she got back into the fight while Karui was having her own battle.

_**With Karui**_

The redhead shouted as she slashed through Hakura's sword with her lightning nature making it like butter. The second in command to Izanagi cursed before he tried to jump away, but Karui was letting out all the anger for having her friends and little brother targeted out today. She quickly moved fast and appeared next to Hakura.

"You're not getting away from me!" she said and Hakura quickly smiled.

"_I'm sorry Izanagi-sama, but it seems that I must be a little rough with your sister," _Hakura said in his thoughts as he threw a punch to Karui and it connected making her slid back a bit while she wiped her chin. Hakura's body was enveloped in raiton chakra while Karui gasped.

"_Only Raikage-sama should be able to do that," _Karui thought and Hakura smiled.

"Here I come Izanami-sama," he said and quickly dashed for Karui. The redhead Kumo chunin quickly parried a close shot to her throat with her sword. After that she quickly jumped in the air and kicked Hakura in the face, but it didn't matter as Hakura took the chance to vanish in a blur of speed that left Karui in shock before she was kicked across the floor.

Karui cursed and slowly stood to her feet while Hakura sighed.

"Izanami-sama please stand down. I don't want to hurt you anymore," Hakura said and Karui smiled as she got to her feet and gripped her sword. The sword quickly was encased in lightning while Karui's hair frizzed slightly. She stood to turned to Hakura and smiled.

"Don't worry about me. Just worry about what I'm going to do to you," she said and dashed at Hakura. The man sighed and took out another sword then assumed a stance. Karui quickly neared him and the two clashed while their lightning flare against each other. The Lightning Mistress gritted her teeth against Hakura who seemed to be on the verge of losing, but he wasn't the second strongest in the clan for nothing.

The sparks from their weapons were flying all over the field exploding in little burst before the two backed off from one another. Karui slightly huffed and Hakura did the same before the latter did a handsign.

"**Byakuraiton: Byakko Kyouran( White Lightning Release: White Tiger Frenzy)," **Hakura yelled and immediately a much brighter lightning appeared in front of Karui in the form of three tigers as they charged at her.

"Nothing is more powerful that Byakuraiton Izanami-sama," Hakura said and Karui held her sword over her head. She closed her eyes and breathed easily before he eyes shot open and she quickly cut all three in half down the middle making them dispel which shocked Hakura.

"No way," he said and Karui smiled.

"_I have the power of lightning. I can't let him beat me!" _she thought to herself as she stood to her feet with her sword still glowing from the lightning. It amazed her that she wasn't using any chakra to do this as she had yet to feel a drop of her chakra being used, but she felt that she should go with this. She held out her hand and turned it to Hakura.

"Let me show you a true White Lightning. **Byakuraiton: Byakuro Tategami( White Lightning Release: White Wolf Mane)," **she shouted and instantly a large white light was sent charging at Hakura who could barely dodge the attack, but he could feet the heat rolling off it as the attack slammed into the wall making it explode behind Hakura.

"That attack was from the scrolls for the Shodaime Raikage. How did she-," Hakura wondered before he felt a lightning chain grabbed him. He looked to see Karui and her hand glowing while he was trapped. She glared hard at him and cursed.

"Get this right. My name is Karui of Kumo. I'm the sister of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I am NOT Izanagi's sister," she yelled and started to pull the chain. Hakura felt himself get pulled before he was slammed across the face by Karui's fist. He gasped from the initial hit to his face which sent him flying, but Karui's chain was still attached to him as she started to swing him around and around the room.

Samui and Kabuto watched her in awe while Karui jumped in the air along with Hakura. She appeared in front of him and quickly punched left and right repeatedly across his face trying to land whatever hits she could before she used her left leg to kick him into the wall. She landed on the ground and huffed while Samui backed away from Kabuto.

"It seems that your little plan has failed. Better luck next time," Samui said and Kabuto adjusted his glasses

"I'll admit that you two surprised us, but I don't think you can count me out just yet. I am about to get serious here," he said and did a few handsigns. Samui narrowed her eyes as bodies began to rise from the ground.

"**Shikon no Jutsu," **Kabuto yelled and three bodies raised from the ground making Samui narrow her eyes at them.

"Disrespect for the dead is not cool," she said and quickly she raised the water underneath the earth and made it surface around her. She was ready to attack before a white light showed from the spot where Hakura was while she and Karui watched as he came out saying a few words.

"Screw it Izanagi-sama. I'm don't care who she is. I'm going all-out against her right now. No more holding back from me. **Hijutsu: Raifuin: Kai( Secret Technique: Lightning Seal: Release)," **Hakura yelled and his hair quickly straightened out while the lightning in his body ferociously made itself known. Karui gasped and Hakura turned to her.

"We'll see who the real master of lightning is. Here and now. Here I come," he said while Karui growled.

_**With Omoi and Kurotsuchi **_

The two widened their eyes as they looked at the destruction. Kimimaro was getting to his feet and his left arm was getting encased on bone, his curse mark taking complete shape over his body while he glared at them. Bone spikes appeared from his back and so did a tail.

"Now I'll show you the true power of the Kaguya Clan," Kimimaro said while Omoi and Kurotsuchi were prepared for anything that he could throw at them both.

"_This probably isn't good. I can only hope that those weeks I spent trying this power will hold out along with Kurotsuchi-san. If not then we're both dead," _Omoi thought to himself.

_**With Yugito**_

"Not that I don't enjoy this lovely fight, but don't you think it is time that you got serious here?" Orochimaru asked Yugito who was simply still standing. They both hadn't moved much and Orochimaru really wanted to see this 'mastery' over lava that Kabuto claimed he saw.

"Be careful what you ask as you just might get it," Yugito answered to him and Orochimaru snickered at her threats, but he didn't know that Yugito could very well back it all up.

The Nibi jinchuuriki was currently glaring hard at Orochimaru as she found that this wouldn't be the time to hold her punches. Besides, she rarely had the chance to enter this form so it would really be fun to see its capabilities against a sannin. Yugito channeled her chakra through her body and closed her eyes for a bit.

Orochimaru could only watch in fascination as Yugito's entire body began to take a blue color. The Rikudo Sennin's necklace and seal appeared around her neck and stomach while Yugito opened her eyes. She could feel her chakra dwindling since Nibi was quite far away from her, but she could just have to deal with it.

"Kukuku and what sort of trick is this?" Orochimaru asked and Yugito growled as her eyes changed to slits like a cat's.

"No tricks. I'm just going to show you why messing with me is a big mistake-nya," Yugito said before she mentally cursed her form and that damn verbal tick that came with it.

"Oh, then by all means please show it too me so that I can play with you and make you experience true fear," Orochimaru said and Yugito nodded not willing to lose to someone like Orochimaru.

_**With Naruto **_

The wind and lightning dominated the skies of Iwa as a storm that masked the battle between the two. Izanagi smiled and Naruto balled his fists.

"I'm going to stop you from hunting my sister like a dog. Right here, right now," Naruto said and Izanagi smiled as a light shined and he quickly took a sword from behind his back.

"You know nothing of the meaning of being siblings. I am her true brother. The only one who can save her. She needs me, not you. I will make you both see that and she'll realize it once you become the blood that stains this blade," Izanagi countered and Naruto sighed.

"_I really wish I could talk with Kyuubi-chan for some help. This guy is a clan head. How can I compete with that?" _Naruto thought before he got an answer.

"**So why don't you? Don't doubt yourself. Besides remember that you embody wind. You can take that ass," **Kyuubi said and Naruto widened his eyes.

"_I thought you were gone to...what was it...Makai?" _he asked and Kyuubi smiled.

"**I am in Makai still getting things ready, but I can still speak telepathically with you," **Kyuubi said and Naruto got a sigh of relief.

"_So how would you fight this guy?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi smiled.

"**Simple, just like how you feel right now. You're going to go all-out here against him. Remember what will happen to the others if you don't defeat him," **Kyuubi said and Naruto growled as he balled his fists. The winds picked up and Naruto took his two swords into his hands.

"Karui-nee is my sister. She's been for a long time. I trust her with my life and you're not going to keep her from me. She isn't yours to own. She doesn't need saving and she is NO Izanami," Naruto yelled back while Izanagi closed his eyes.

"Meaningless words. Show me the proof with your actions," he yelled as he jumped in the air. Naruto growled and did the same as the lightning flashed between them with the sounds of metal clashing ringing on the rooftops.

_**Back in Iwa**_

C cursed his luck as he looked through the room along with Tsunade and Mabui.

"Did you find them?" C asked and Tsunade shook her head while Mabui did the same.

"I can form the opinion that they have left, but I'm sure it was something important," Mabui said to them while C slammed the wall.

"Dammit, if only I didn't fall asleep then I would've been able to watch them more closely," C said while Mabui patted him on the shoulder before looking out the window.

"But I wonder where they could be in such a fierce storm," Mabui wondered before they heard a knock on the door. Tsunade opened it and noticed two Iwa jonin.

"Hello, we are here to ask for Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze's presence. We want to ask him where he was during the time of the explosion," they said and Tsunade widened her eyes slightly.

"_Dammit brat, where the hell are you?"_ Tsunade asked and the Iwa jonin were growing impatient with the three.

"Naruto is not here at the moment," Tsunade answered and the jonin became tense before she pointed to the bathroom.

"Spicy ramen. You know how it is," she said and the two jonin sweatdropped at what she was implying before both simply decided to go away and come back for another time since the Namikaze brat seemed to be in a bit of a bind at the moment. Tsunade sighed as she closed the door and slumped to the ground.

"That was too close," she said before everyone heard the thunder roll over the sky.

"I really hope him and the others are okay. Especially in something like that," Mabui said making Tsunade and C agree with her completely, but they had no idea that the fights going on would bring great fame to Kumo as a nation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Done I guess. I wanted to go into more detail with the fights than that, but I seems that my work schedule isn't letting me do much. Hehe it seems that college is more stressful than I realized, but whatever. Most people's appearance might have been random, but I thought it would be cool for the mountain to be the battle between everyone there. It seemed like a good idea in my head. Now then, Yugito can use her Tailed Beast Mode all the time. At least not yet, I'm also going to make one slight change to the mode as it has something to do with Nibi. Well I would give a hilarious AN, but I'm tired.<strong>_

_**Naruto: No you're just lazy. Give them one!**_

_**KG: Shut up you ramen addict!**_

_**Naruto: Make me you lousy ass storywriter!**_

_**KG: What. Did. You. Call. Me!**_

_**Naruto: Oh you're deaf now?**_

_**Yugito: Can we not fight already?**_

_**KG: Naw, Naruto what did you say to me?  
><strong>_

_**Naruto: Don't make me repeat myself.**_

_**KG: Alright then. We'll settle this like men. (Dimension hole opens) (I take my blade, Kamagusaki)**_

_**Naruto: Oh , you wanna go dattebayo!**_

_**KG: Bring it, but you don't got no sword.**_

_**Naruto: I don't need no freakin' sword to kick your ass.**_

_**KG and Naruto: LET'S GO!**_

_**Yugito: Ugh boys and their toys. See you later everyone.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**KG: Hey everyone we're back. Naruto and I have made up and currently we're both having the bumps on our heads tended to.**_

_**Yugito: I had to smack some sense into both of you.**_

_**Naruto: So hard?**_

_**Yugito: Yep and there will be plenty more if you two continue to act up.**_

_**Both of us: Seriously?  
><strong>_

_**Yugito: Seriously.**_

_**Omoi: Naruto getting manhandled by his woman. Oh how low you've fallen.**_

_**Karui: Speaking of Omoi, Where is my breakfast?!**_

_**Omoi: Making it right now dear. (thoughts) Ugh.**_

_**Naruto: Looks like I'm not the only one haha.**_

_**KG: Right well we'll continue this later for right now. You all have ass to kick.**_

_**Karui: Damn straight. Let's go!**_

_**KG: Very well then. We'll get right into it.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto and Izanagi jumped into the air and clashed against each other. The lightning and wind howled through and struck through the skies as the two shinobi faced each other. Naruto growled at Izanagi while the latter merely smiled at his opponent. The two backed away from each other and landed on the edges of the mountain top before glaring at each other. Izanagi took out a long sword and Naruto took out both of his blades. He channeled his fuuton chakra through them while Izanagi channeled his raiton chakra through his own sword.<p>

"You know fuuton beats raiton right?" Naruto asked before Izanagi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto in a blur of speed that made the blonde gasp before he crouched down avoiding a strike to his throat and delivering as sweep kick knocking Izanagi off balance with his feet before the older man quickly planted his hands on the ground and rebounded back. Naruto cursed and flipped back to his feet before Izanagi brought his sword back.

"Disappear," he said and in a swift slash he sent Naruto flying in a wave of raiton chakra. Izanagi smiled at his accomplishment, but that didn't last long as Naruto immediately backflipped and landed like nothing was wrong with him.

"That should've crippled you," Izanagi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I'm all good. Better luck next time," Naruto said and the two quickly clashed away like normal.

_**With Yugito and Orochimaru**_

Yugito escaped all of Orochimaru's attacks with her new blinding speed as she seemed to be disappearing in a flash of blue fire. Orochimaru threw a kunai at her, but she quickly vanished and in no time she slammed Orochimaru across the face with a kick that sent him flying towards a wall of the mountain in a loud crash. Yugito sighed and cracked her neck with her tailed beast mode flaring violently.

"I seem to have a good handle on it-nya," Yugito said and before long she noticed several snakes shot at her and she quickly dashed to the side, but she noticed them follow her rather easily and saw Orochimaru appear of the the wall with a smirk.

"You will be the greatest host for my body," Orochimaru said and Yugito scoffed while she watched Orochimaru open his mouth. Immediately thousands of snakes shot out from it in a tidal wave of reptiles. Yugito gasped at their size and sucked her teeth before doing a handsign and took a deep breath. She know found that handsigns were unnecessary for the time being. It would be quite a while before she could do shape manipulation without the need, but right now she just needed lots of fire.

"**Katon: Jigoku Fukushū no Jutsu( Fire Release: Vengeful Hell Technique)," **Yugito yelled sending a large flames towards the snakes and the two collided while Orochimaru watched as his snakes started to get annihilated by the effects of Yugito's intense fire before it rushed over him making his body burn.

Yugito kept the fire going from her mouth as it slammed into the wall burning whatever was inside it with an intensity that wasn't matched by anything she had ever done before. Feeling the lose of air, Yugito stopped her assault and took a breath while looking at the burning rocks in front of her. She grinned and chuckled, but she could feel the negative emotion in the air and cursed as she turned her head around she saw Orochimaru with his sword raised over his head as he slashed Yugito. The girl widened her eyes at the initial cut along her body while Orochimaru snickered.

"Kukuku I think I had too much fun. Oh well," he said, but he watched in utter fascination as Yugito's body started to come back together with a large flame line over her and quickly repaired her body. Yugito sighed in relief before turning around.

"You really are interesting," Orochimaru said while Yugito backflipped away.

"Then I'll show you something more. You want Yoton then you've got it," Yugito said as her fists balled. Immediately Orochimaru watched as the ground shook violently. Yugito kept her eyes focused on him while she raised her hands.

"**Yoton: Yoyu Yogan No Jutsu( Lava Release: Melting Lava Technique)," **Yugito yelled as she sent the lava from the earth towards Orochimaru. Her hands were being weaved in a weird way as she controlled the lava splendidly. Orochimaru could only dodge while the lava twirled in the air giving off a spectacular show the sannin making his eyes go wide.

"_Yes I must have her body. With the Uchiha's eyes and her Yoton mastery then there will be nothing that I can't accomplish," _Orochimaru said while Yugito sent the wave of lava towards him. Orochimaru jumped into the air and with his arm he shot out multiple snakes that wrapped themselves around Yugito's form. He quickly picked her up and slammed her into the wall with a small explosion as the Nibi jinchuuriki stayed pinned to the wall trying to fight the grip.

"You interest me. You will seek me out for my power. Now hold still," Orochimaru said as he extended his neck and shot at Yugito. The blonde woman gasped as Orochimaru sung his fangs into her neck, but she widened her eyes in realization that Orochimaru's chakra wasn't flowing into her. She grinned while Orochimaru seethed.

"What trickery is this?" he asked before his mouth started to feel hot...very hot. It burned immensely while Yugito allowed her fire to spread across her whole body.

"It seems like my body still rejects you. My powers allow me to recover from damage so your little mark won't be appearing on me unless I want it, but this is good because you're really close to me now. I'll burn you so much that you'll never have another body to go back to. **Katon: ****Sashisematta Kōhai no Jutsu( Fire Release: Impending Destruction Technique)," **Yugito yelled and a large blast of fire came from her mouth and into Orochimaru's face which wasn't something that he was looking forward too as he got his face burned. Orochimaru fell back towards the ground and dropped Yugito freeing the girl while she turned off her tailed beast mode for fear of death by reducing her chakra to zero. She grinned and Orochimaru's hands over his face. It was very burned as she couldn't see the other half of it very clearly.

"Something wrong pedo?" she asked and Orochimaru glared hard at her sending the KI to her, but Yugito wasn't going to back down from it while Orochimaru stood to his feet.

"I'll claim you one day. Don't get so relax. Better be prepared cause cornering a snake is never a good thing," Orochimaru said and Yugito snorted.

"Same could be said for a cat," she responded and Orochimaru merely disappeared into the darkness while Yugito stood to her feet. She was slightly winded but it was nothing. She could deal with so much more than that.

"I should go after Naruto-kun," Yugito said looking at the giant hole in the ceiling. She saw the brief flashes of lightning as Naruto and Izanagi disappeared and reappeared all around. Yugito sighed and rubbed her head.

"Now how do I get up there?" she asked herself while Naruto continued to have his fight.

_**With Samui and Karui**_

The two female chunin were currently fighting away at Hakura and Kabuto as Samui was dealing with three undead Iwa shinobi, but she quickly put them down rather easily with her powers. She quickly jumped in the air and touched the ceiling. Kabuto looked up while Samui weaved her hands. The waters followed her commands and soon shot directly at the medic nin. Kabuto backflipped away from the initial strike and checked his glasses.

"Hmm I'm outta here. Orochimaru-sama's presence is gone. I'll be taking my leave," Kabuto said and Samui dropped down.

"Hold it!" she shouted, but only watched as Kabuto also disappeared. She balled her fists, but noticed all traces of his presence vanish immediately. Samui cursed and sighed as she rubbed a hand through her hair.

"That could've gone better," Samui figured to herself before she heard cackling. The blonde turned around and gasped when she saw the raw electricity going throughout the cavern as Karui and Hakura were clashing left and right with each other. Their swords and kunai blazing with lightning as the two fought out.

Karui swung her sword, but Hakura dodged it and sent a kick to her side which Karui easily blocked. She growled and lunged her sword forward and Hakura managed to parry the shot with his kunai as he kicked Karui in the chest sending her skidding across the hard floor, but Karui immediately got up and shot back at Hakura. Samui noticed her hair straightening out from the lightning while her powers grew out of control. Samui kept her distance since she didn't want to be on the receiving end of that power. She might be mad of water, but even water evaporates when exposed to the high heat that rolls off electricity. It was a sight to watch.

"Hakura!" Karui yelled and clashed with him again. The lightning tore away at the ground from them both as Karui slammed Hakura in the side. The white haired man winced at the pain before Karui sent him flying into the mountain walls with a loud crash. She landed on the ground and huffed while the lightning flashed around dangerously. Hakura dropped to his knees and huffed as he tried to activate his armor again, but he watched as his body lit up then saw the energy get sucked away.

"What the hell?" he wondered before he watched all the lightning that he was flashing get sucked away into Karui's body. He watched her get to her feet and bring her blade back. Karui's sword flashed in white light and cackled loudly as Hakura widened his eyes. He saw the danger in Karui's rage filled eyes while her hair started to turn into a white color Hakura gasped before smiling.

"Izanagi-sama she really is your sister. Do you see it?" Hakura asked while Karui balled her fists. The lightning in her body raging out of control before she growled.

"Disappear along with Izanagi. **Byakuraiton: Shiroi Senko no Kaminari Jutsu( White Lighting Release: White Thunder Flash Technique)!" **Karui yelled and dashed at Hakura. The man closed his eyes and waited for his death while Karui growled. He simply waited and waited, but the strike never came as Hakura opened his eyes he saw Karui with her sword inches from his throat and a load of water limbs around her.

Karui glared back and saw Samui controlling the water with her arm as she stopped Karui from doing something she might really regret. Karui was about to yell, but the glare from Samui told her to calm down and to do it now. Karui bit her lower lip, but cursed as her hair lost its white color and turned back into the dark red that it always was. She growled, but stepped away from Hakura while the man let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. So much power that he couldn't even move. He'd never seen such a raiton ability not even in Izanagi. It was so stunning. Like a work of art that could never die Hakura was astounded by her power.

"So amazing," Hakura said while Samui patted Karui's shoulder.

"He's not worth it. Go and cool your head. I'll take him," Samui said and while Karui wanted to retort she knew she couldn't so just went off to calm down. She really did get angry to easily. It wasn't good for her even if she wasn't tired in the least. She still felt a powerful surge of lightning in her body. She didn't know what happened after she fell on the ground. Her body reacted on its own and soon enough she was watching herself absorb all of Hakura's raiton power into her own body. It felt good sort of like a leech in a way.

"_What happened to me?" _Karui wondered while Samui restrained Hakura.

"You will admit your crimes before the entire village of Iwa," Samui said hoisting him up while Hakura giggled. He slowly turned his head to Samui making her narrow her eyes.

"You really think you've stopped it? Did you see her? Trust me she'll only further evolve and you will all see how different she is from you," Hakura said and Samui glanced at Karui before looking back down.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand her. Now get moving. You've got a lot of explaining to do," Samui said as she escorted Hakura away while Karui followed her out.

_**With Omoi and Kurotsuchi**_

Omoi slammed the ground and raised an shield to block the massive bone drill on Kimimaro's left arm and watched it crumbled as he and Kurotsuchi backflipped away. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. This wasn't going well at all.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do?" Omoi wondered as the two dodged a whip-like bone attack from Kimimaro. He looked at them both impassively while Omoi cursed.

"Anymore bright ideas?" Kurotsuchi asked and Omoi sighed as he stood behind a wall. He placed a finger to his chin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Surrender and hope we live?" Omoi asked which earned him a bonk on the head though he didn't feel it and only earned a small yelp of pain from Kurotsuchi who rubbed her head.

"No you dolt. We're going to pin him down. Come on and stop being lazy," She said to him and Omoi sighed as he got to his feet. He closed his eyes and channeled chakra to his fist. He slammed the wall making it crumble while he glared.

"Fine then. Just make sure you don't slow me down," Omoi said to her and Kurotsuchi wondered about the glare before Omoi turned around and cracked his knuckles again. He quickly held up his fists and slammed the ground making it crumble. Kimimaro shifted his balance while Kurotsuchi jumped into the air and threw five kunai at Kimimaro who effortlessly blocked them and immediately, while his attention was distracted, Omoi grabbed a stone slab of the earth under him and quickly flipped it up causing Kimimaro to fall back, but he quickly regained his balance only for Omoi to smile.

"You're finished," he said and before Kimimaro could wonder what he mean Omoi touched the earth while his hands strained on it.

"**Doton: Atarashi Chikyū no Jutsu( Earth Release: New Earth Division)," **Omoi shouted and with his weeks of training he managed a straight cut through the ground and Kimimaro's legs. He quickly hyperextended his arms and in one move the earth quickly slit into two making Kimimaro gasp while Kurotsuchi finished her handsigns.

"**Doton: Doryuso," **she shouted and multiple spikes appeared in the edges of the walls on Omoi's jutsu while he quickly closed his hands intertwining his fingers.

"I appreciated the fight," Omoi said as the earth closed impaling whatever was inside while he dropped to the ground.

"Whew that was tough. Never attempted that before," he said and Kurotsuchi stood next to him while rubbed her head.

"I still think we should've let him live, but at least he's taken care of. You alright?" she asked and before Omoi could respond he watched her fall to the ground with a huff and sighed.

"Don't ask how people are when you're the one worn out. Sheesh, am I supposed to carry her now? What a pain," Omoi said rubbing the back of his head with a sigh before he felt the earth tremble a little.

"_Either Karui has temper tantrums now or he's not dead. Tough choices. Hmm I'll go with the latter. Just great for me," _Omoi thought to himself and he wondered how long this fight of his was going to last.

_**With Naruto and Izanagi**_

The storm raged outside while Naruto and Izanagi skidded back from each other. The former growled as this wasn't getting anywhere with him. He might have had the advantage, but Izanagi had the experience and it was a lot more of a pain to actually fight someone like that.

Naruto got to his feet while Izanagi rested his sword on his shoulders.

"You done yet boy?" he asked and Naruto smirked as he shook his head. He grinned as preparations were finally complete. It seems that Izanagi still didn't know everything about the blonde that would make him fearsome. Naruto sighed and dropped his swords. Izanagi raised an eyebrow while Naruto snickered.

"Not by a long shot you asshole," Naruto said as he vanished in the Hiraishin. Izanagi widened his eyes at the jutsu while Naruto appeared behind him. He quickly held out his hand and a blue sphere appeared from it. Naruto glared as Izanagi turned around a little too late.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto yelled as he slammed the sphere into Izanagi's back. The ball was pushed into Izanagi's spine as it continued to pummel him before Naruto sent him flying from the jutsu. Izanagi grimaced at the pain before Naruto appeared in front of him. He held both hands out and quickly slammed Izanagi in the stomach while the blonde managed to casted a red, slitted eye glare at him.

"This is going to hurt...a lot. **Fuuton: Rokuougan no Jutsu( Wind Release: Six King Gun Technique)," **Naruto yelled as Izanagi felt a large blast of wind slam him through his body and expel behind him like his body was being crushed by a large boulder just from the force of Naruto's attack while the block smirked as the shock wave of compressed air slammed into the mountain side while Naruto grinned.

"Lost your raiton right dattebayo?" Naruto asked as Izanagi fell to the ground in pain. He felt his body, internally, hurt by the attack while Naruto grinned. He had trained a lot with Yugito to try and hone that particular attack. A massive wave of compressed air fired from his hands into someone's body at close range to cause massive internal damage, the only ones to experience this technique were Naruto's clones and indirectly himself. He could tell from his clones reactions that it really hurt and that made it all the more fun. It was his first newly made A-rank technique not only because of the chakra it would take to perform the technique, but also because of the control behind it. While it didn't take Naruto any chakra due to his wind powers he still felt tired from the level of control and force that he needed to exert, but he couldn't complain about it. He turned around and watched in awe as Izanagi stood to his feet while coughing up some blood and rubbing his stomach.

"Impressive. Very impressive. I was able to tighten my muscles and yet that still hurt a lot. Very good, but I'm afraid that play time is over," he said and Naruto narrowed his eyes while smirking.

"Really? Well good. I was getting bored anyway," Naruto said and Izanagi snapped his fingers. He didn't know what that would do, but it was about to go bad for Samui and Karui.

_**With Samui and Karui**_

The two were currently guiding Hakura outside before Hakura heard the snap. He smirked and his heart started to increase in beat. Once, twice, thrice. Samui and Karui turned to him and Hakura entire body lit up in raiton chakra. He snickered and his eyes changed from their color into pure white similar to a Hyuuga's body these didn't hold the byakugan, no they held what was a man wielding a large form of power as Hakura held out his hand.

"**Byakuraiton: Kakubunretsu no Jutsu( White Lightning: Fission Technique)," **Hakura yelled and a white light shined at the entrance of the mountain while Karui grabbed Samui and the two hit the ground. They closed their eyes as the light flashed over the the village alerting all Iwa shinobi to their presence. The next few moments were insane as Karui and Samui opened their eyes. They gasped out as they looked at a straight searing line with burnt building and Hakura with his hand extended and cackling with lightning.

"You know Izanami-sama there was once a seal made by the Shodaime Raikage. It was said that he gained the white lightning technique while being directly struck by pure lightning itself and being able to integrate it into his chakra. Fearing this would bring out of control power, he placed a seal on himself and those who knew the techniques such as Izanagi-sama. Did you know that Izanagi taught me Byakuraiton? Did you also know that he gave me the seal and once it's removed then those who have trained in this power for more than ten years gain such a power. Isn't it amazing?" Hakura asked while Karui widened her eyes. She balled her fists and jumped in the air.

"You!" she growled, but Hakura easily grabbed her sword and held it in his hands while Karui cursed. He looked at her with a new smile across his face before he kicked her faster than she could see and slammed her into the wall of the mountain and did the same to Samui.

Soon Iwa shinobi surrounded him and took out their kunai.

"Halt, you are under arrest. Attempt to resist and you will die," a jonin said and Hakura looked at him. He chuckled and the jonin's words before he crossed his arms and quickly sent a jolt of lightning flashing into everyone around him.

"You Doton users have got no chance in hell against me!" Hakura yelled and the Iwa shinobi began to fight against Hakura

_**With Tsunade and the others**_

Everyone hurried outside the hotel as they had seen the large explosion. Not to mention that large as hell line that was blazing through Iwa at the moment. Tsunade growled and Mabui sighed, but they made it a point to protect the Raikage so they didn't move from their spot as they saw the Iwa shinobi on the move. It was becoming a massive problem for everyone while Tsunade bit her lip.

"Dammit where is that brat and his friends? They should've stopped this," Tsunade said, but Mabui pointed her finger.

"I can sense them. Samui and Karui are directly near the source of the explosion, but I can't find the others. I do feel several powerful signatures across the mountain over there," she said and Tsunade punched her fist.

"Mabui, guard that muscle bound idiot. I'm going now," Tsunade said before she felt a pat on her shoulder.

"No I'm going. Just tell me where that brat is and I'll take it from there. I swear you try to escape paperwork and shit like this happens to you," someone said and Tsunade watched as he flew off towards the top of the mountain while everyone seemed to forget the raging storm that was happening with the wind blowing and the lightning flashing.

_**With Naruto and Izanagi**_

The blonde was suddenly punched, but it went through his body like usual until Izanagi sent another kick to his side as Naruto was sent flying into a wall. He growled and so did Izanagi as the two jumped into the air. They clashed and clashed away at each other before Naruto flipped his body and brought his foot overhead to Izanagi's face, but the man quickly grabbed it and chuckled as he drove Naruto into the ground headfirst making it crack while he stood to his feet.

"Hmph is that all brat? I haven't begun to get serious yet," Izanagi said while Naruto looked at the sky. He silently cursed as Izanagi was starting to increase his tempo. Naruto's clones weren't like him and being hit would make them dispel like always. Raiton techniques weren't working out for him at all and Katon was just a nuisance at the moment. He only had his fuuton chakra and the limited knowledge from Asuma that got him there. He would so need to see that guy again.

"You're not serious huh? Then I'll get you serious," Naruto said as red chakra swirled around his body. He stood to his feet and glared hard at Izanagi. Said clan head watched as Naruto stood to his feet and the chakra encased his body. His eyes squinted, their shape turned to slits and his wounds began to heal. His hair swirled around and he dropped to all fours. The blonde growled and one tailed appeared behind him.

"The Kyuubi huh? One deity vs another. I'm getting chills," Izanagi said and before long he slammed Naruto in the face, but the blonde only used it to grab his wrist while he grabbed him and with his hands sent him flying as the chakra extended from his palms. Izanagi seemed shocked by the action, but he quickly vanished from Naruto's grip while the blonde growled.

"You're not getting **away!" **Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air. He thrashed his red chakra arms violently around while Izanagi dodged them all with his speed. Naruto dropped to the ground and Izanagi stood apart from him.

"Scared?" Naruto asked and Izanagi snorted.

"Nah, just checkin your speed. It sucks," he said and Naruto quickly vanished in a new colored Hiraishin while he appeared behind Izanagi.

"Fast enough?" Naruto asked and Izanagi quickly jumped back, but Naruto grabbed him with his red colored chakra tail and placed his hands on his chest again making Izanagi widen his eyes.

"**Fuuton: Rokuougan no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and the same shock wave of wind slammed Izanagi making him gasp out in pain of the attack as the heavy wave slammed into the wall causing a large crack in the surface. Naruto huffed and dropped him while Izanagi fell to the ground. He turned to see Naruto smirk before he held up a handsign.

"**Hijutsu: Raifuin:...Kai( Hidden Technique: Lightning Seal...Release)," **Izanagi said and Naruto growled as he sighed.

"_How much chakra does this lightning freak have?" _Naruto wondered before he heard someone yell.

"**Doton: Kajugan no Jutsu( Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique)," **The person yelled as they slapped Izanagi and immediately Naruto watched as the man who was said to be as fast as the Raikage slammed into the ground like he felt gravity working against him. The mysterious person flew next to Naruto and appeared in front of him.

"You're really as troublesome as your father Gaki. Messing up my village I petrify you for this," he said and Naruto raised that he was short, but he knew who the person was. The Tsuchikage, Onoki of Both Scales.

"What? You're alive? You had all of Iwa searching for you," Naruto said not knowing that his chakra cloak was leaving him. Onoki folded his arms and snorted.

"Try to get away from paperwork and the whole village is in an uproar. Explain to me this situation boy. I won't tolerate those who attack my village," Onoki said and Naruto quickly got to his feet.

"You're a Kage, you should already know the situation," Naruto said and Onoki's eyebrow twitched, but he said nothing.

"Cheeky brat. You have a point. Guess I'll get some exercise today. Now hold on alright?" He asked and Naruto watched as Onoki patted the blonde on the back. Immediately Naruto was risen into the air and the blonde gasped.

"Whoa I can fly! Awesome dattebayo," Naruto shouted as he went up and down across the mountaintop while Onoki sighed.

"_Why does everyone react like that?" _he asked himself in thought before both turned to see Izanagi getting to his feet while he wiped some blood from his lips.

"So the old man survived huh? It really is hard to kill a cockroach," Izanagi said and Naruto sighed.

"I know. You just don't stay down do you?" Naruto joked and Izanagi narrowed his eyes.

"Well it doesn't matter. It seems that I've overstayed my welcome. I'll let you both live," Izanagi said and quickly he stared to use his speed to get away, but Naruto, having learned the Hiraishin, was already faster. The blonde quickly vanished and appeared behind Izanagi.

"You're not going anywhere!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Izanagi and sent him flying towards Onoki. The old Kage held up a handsign and quickly did the technique that made him famous.

"**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu( Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique)," **Onoki yelled and Izanagi widened his eyes as a sphere dome came around him and Naruto quickly did his own handsigns.

"**Fuuton: Toppuu Shoheki( Wind Release: Gale Barrier)," **Naruto shouted and a fierce wind shot over the Tsuchikage's original technique and Onoki narrowed his eyes at Izanagi.

"You will die here. Goodbye," he said and Izanagi widened his eyes before he was completely vaporized. Naruto smirked and dropped to the ground with a long huff in his voice. The lightning and winds calmed down, but the rain still poured. Naruto had never been so happy in his entire life.

"Finally. Just finally finished with his ass," Naruto said while Onoki looked at the body.

"Tell me brat. Why did you fight him? This was Iwa's problem," Onoki said not wanting to start feeling indebted to a Namikaze of all people.

"Just trying to protect what's important to me. In the end that's all anyone wants to do right?" Naruto asked and Onoki merely nodded while the two watched as Iwa shinobi surrounded Naruto and placed their kunai at his throats.

"I knew the Namikaze brat did this. He's the one who bombed the Tsuchikage mansion. I knew we shouldn't have let him in here. Where is Tsuchikage-sama?" someone asked and Naruto merely pointed to the right as everyone saw the old man chuckling at the sight.

"Tsuchikage-sama," they all said and Onoki floated to Naruto and looked at him.

"As much as it pains me to say it, we must let the Namikaze go," Onoki said and most of the jonin gasped in shock while Onoki turned to him.

"This boy had helped me defeat the one responsible. You will all take him to the hospital and treat his wounds. Also construction of the damaged part of the village will begin immediately understood?" he asked and everyone nodded as they inched away while Naruto got to his feet.

"No need for a hospital. I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle," Naruto said and winced before he whimpered.

"Well mostly," he said earning a small chuckle from Onoki before he turned around.

"And what of Hakura?" Onoki asked and the jonin sighed and as Yugito quickly came up. Looking at the situation she quickly dashed for her boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Yugito asked looking over his form and the blonde looked a little worse for wear, but he seemed fine.

"Just fine, but I'm dead tired," Naruto said with a grin and Onoki looked up to see the sun rising.

"Well you have been fighting what seems to be all night. If you're the one in charge of this boy then make sure that he gets his rest. The same could be said for his friends and yourself. Don't worry no one will be disturbing you," Onoki said to Yugito and the jonin hopeful nodded with a bow of her head and collected Naruto before disappearing in a fire shunshin.

"Onoki-sama was it really alright just to let them go?" someone asked and Onoki grinned.

"Just this once I'll allow it. Damn brat," Onoki said as he and his shinobi left, but no one knew of the sinister scheme taking place.

_**Outside Iwa**_

A man in a dark cloak and weird mask appeared and dropped Izanagi to the ground. Said Rai clan head coughed and looked around before he looked at the figure.

"You really are a fool to have done that by yourself," he said and Izanagi 'hmphed'. He dusted himself off, but the internal damage from Naruto's attacks did a lot to him and so he was probably internally bleeding.

"You shouldn't move or you'll die. Tell me will you help me achieve my goal?" the mysterious man asked and Izanagi coughed as he looked up.

"I have no interest in your goals. Just leave me alone you ass. I have a sister to save," Izanagi said and the man chuckled behind his mask.

"Right, your Izanami right? Well that's fine then. You help me and you'll not only have your sister, but you'll also bring about the death of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki," he said and Izanagi narrowed his eyes, but it sounded like too good an opportunity to pass up. Anything for his sister. After all, what was a brother for huh?

"You promise," Izanagi said and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he asked and Izanagi narrowed his eyes.

"You promise me that boy dies and I'll do whatever you need me to," Izanagi said and the man grinned like mad.

"Very well then. I promise that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki will die. Now then here is what I expect you to do-," the two faded out of sight as the discussions of their talk was left to no one, but them.

_**That Morning, Hotel room**_

Tsunade and Mabui smiled as they opened the door to see Naruto sleeping soundly on the bed while Yugito was sleeping soundly on his chest. The two were a lovely scene and even in the middle of the morning it was still nice to see them.

"Dammit, when they came through that door they had us so worried. They look like they just didn't get scolded by us," Tsunade said and Mabui nodded as they closed the door and opened another.

"I said I'm fine!" Karui yelled as she laid on a bed with some bandages. She had let her guard down at one point and got cut by Hakura so people were worried about it which irritated her. Samui and Omoi were fine and sleeping also while Karui was trying to get some rest herself.

"Alright we're leaving then," Mabui said while everyone sighed. Karui went to sleep and right next to her was Kurotsuchi who was suffering from mild chakra exhaustion and plenty of injuries. They all told how they fought Orochimaru, but how he and Kabuto got away. Omoi said he didn't know about Kimimaro, but he figured that the bone user left also and whole Tsunade and Jiraiya would have liked to be...reunited with their old teammate they knew it was amazing that Yugito actually stood a chance against him which made them all wonder about her.

Tsunade and Mabui closed the rooms while Jiraiya and A came up behind them.

"How are Naruto and the others?" Jiraiya asked and Tsunade gave him a thumbs up.

"Right now they're all resting. They were fighting a long time. It amazed me that Naruto and Yugito even being who they are showed little signs of chakra exhaustion even for them to go against Izanagi and Orochimaru it would be tiresome for Jiraiya and I. Samui, Karui and Omoi were the same. Had little exhaustion and I believe that the exhaustion is only due to them overstraining their muscles. Had they been anyone else then they would probably die from the exhaustion," Tsunade explained and Jiraiya sighed.

"Hmm we'll have to ask them about that later, but for now it would be good that they all sleep. The village seems to have calmed down since Onoki returned, but they're all still on edge while they repair that massive line from Hakura's jutsu. A, is Byakuraiton really that powerful?" Jiraiya asked and A looked out the window at the semi destroyed landscape.

"You know that it was one of the five forbidden elements for a reason. In fact all of our village's shodaime had their forbidden techniques. The Shodaime of Konoha had Mokuton( Wood Release), the Shodaime of Kiri had Chiton( Blood Release), the Shodaime of Iwa had Furūton( Tremor Release), the Shodaime of Suna had Taifūton( Typhoon Release) and Kumo has Byakuraiton( White Lightning Release). All different, but still from the same elements of water, wind, earth and fire and lightning. Don't ask me how the fire part fits into this since I don't know ever country's history," A said and everyone nodded.

"Yeah that being said then it's amazing what they can accomplish isn't it?" Mabui asked and the others agreed.

"Did that old goat say anything about the jonin exams?" Tsunade asked and Jiraiya leaned against the door.

"At this point it's up in the air. He doubts that it might continue and will just have to do some other time. It will be disappointing to Yugito and C as well as Izumo and Kotetsu, but there is nothing we can do. By the way has anyone see Kakashi or Yugao?" Jiraiya asked before he heard someone.

"Right behind you," Kakashi said coming up with Yugao right behind him as the two came into the hallway.

"We heard everything. It seems that we can owe this one to Naruto and his friends. How are they?" Kakashi asked and Tsunade opened Naruto's door and Kakashi gave an eyesmile to the two jinchuuriki resting peacefully and closed it.

"We were out trying to get some information. It seems that a lot of people are outside who wish to apologize to Uzumaki-Namikaze-san for their suspicions. I think the whole Yondaime thing was still hard to look past," Yugao spoke making everyone sigh.

"War is hard to forget," Sarutobi said coming along with Hiashi.

"Yeah we know. Well we're just going to let them rest. Hopefully that old man will have something for us tonight when they all wake up," A said and everyone nodded as they decided to let the team have their sleep.

_**Nighttime( Again)**_

Naruto yawned and raised up from his bed and saw Yugito sleeping peacefully. It was great to see her so serene, but he also winced at some lasting pain from the muscle strain. It seems that just cause he didn't need chakra for his fuuton jutsu he still needed it for the other things and that was annoying to say the least, but he ignored it. Naruto grazed his hand over Yugito's soft cheek making her stir slightly before she nuzzled against his chin and slept some more. Naruto chuckled at the sight of her before he felt a presence.

"_Kyuubi-chan?" _Naruto called and Kyuubi smiled to her boyfriend as she decided to call him.

"**Naruto-kun when you and your friends recover I want you all to meet up and begin for the process of a long talk," **Kyuubi said and Naruto knew he was going to regret asking, but he did anyway.

"_Why? Is something going to happen?" _he asked and Kyuubi nodded her head though the blonde couldn't see it in the least.

"**That's right. So when you're all well and fine then get together. Nibi and I will arrive a little later to discuss things with you," **Kyuubi said and Naruto merely agreed as they severed the connection with Naruto wondering what Kyuubi wanted to talk about with himself, Yugito, Samui, Karui and Omoi. So the blonde used that thought to wander off back to sleep and ease his mind.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto, Yugito and the others were up, not about, but up as they laid in their beds while A and Jiraiya told them the news.

"Cancelled? The jonin exams got cancelled?" C asked and A nodded while Naruto glanced at Yugito who wasn't really surprised.

"It was after a long discussion with the Tsuchikage and the three of us agreed together that since Iwa was attacked that it would be best if we all returned. We informed him of Izanagi and Hakura which know has them on Iwa's wanted list as shinobi. It's good that Naruto and his group helped stop them so Iwa said that it wouldn't hold any retaliation to Kumo for it. Nice work all of you," A said making Naruto and Yugito grin. Karui and Omoi rubbed the back other heads and Samui merely smiled.

"So that's it. We're just going to go home now?" Omoi asked and A nodded his head.

"That's right. We'll be leaving as soon as you five are able to move with Tsunade's permission. Same can be said with Jiraiya-dono and his Konoha shinobi," A said making Jiraiya nod.

"Anko informed me that Sakura has been begging her to let her go after Sasuke. I, personally, think it is waste, but she's so adamant about it. I think I'll be taking through some other training," Jiraiya said and everyone wasn't sure if that was best, but no one said anything about it.

"Alright everyone let's have them rest and I mean it you five. Rest and get some sleep," Tsunade said making them nod as they laid their heads on their beds. Everyone filed out of the room leaving the five alone. They all stayed silent for a few minutes before Naruto jumped out of the bed and got to his feet. Karui, Omoi and Samui did the same while Yugito sat on the floor. They all followed her lead and Naruto did a few handsigns. He slammed the ground and immediately Kyuubi and Nibi appeared in front of everyone. They had all woken up a little earlier from the morning and Naruto spoke to them about what Kyuubi wanted to talk about so everyone joined around.

"**I take it Naruto told you all?" **Kyuubi asked and everyone nodded while Nibi leaned against the wall and Kyuubi began her story.

"**Alright I'm going to explain this and I need you all to listen. Don't interrupt me until I'm finished understand?" **she asked and everyone nodded. It felt weird taking orders from a bijuu, but they didn't seem to mind and everyone understood her word.

"**Good, now I'll get right to the point. You are all going to die," **Kyuubi said earning gasps from everyone. They all glanced at each other and everyone resisted the urge to ask their questions right there and allowed Kyuubi to continue which was something that she liked so she continued on.

"**I know that questions must be popping into your heads fast and you want them answered, but let me continue. The powers you all possess at the moment are, at the moment, killing you. To embody the elements is something that no mortal is able to do, at least not fully and without consequences. Basically the elements inside you are breaking your body to be able to handle their immense power. Your bodies are being 'refitted' to hold them, but your bodies can't keep up with the fast changes that the elements think you can and so it's killing you. In about a year you would've die," **Kyuubi said and everyone looked at the ground, but they heard the second to last word before she paused. They would've died. She had something for them?

"**Aside from the human realm is the realm where myself, Nibi and the other bijuu come from. You humans might call it the Demon realm, but we call it Makai. In Makai, there are places of training for each of you. There time moves at a different pace than here. Also for some reason, Makai is a beacon to the powers inside all of you. It is there that your bodies can adjust and will learn to naturally accept them. You might experience some minor pain, but I'm sure you'll live. That's why you have to leave here," **Kyuubi finished and everyone glanced at each other. Now was the time for questions and so Karui started.

"Is going to Makai the only way for us to survive this thing? I mean we were doing so well before," Karui said and it was Nibi who spoke.

"**The reason why you're alright is because you didn't understand those powers and trained with them nearly everyday and it also helped that you had a certain mastery over them since you weren't causing natural disasters to appear all over the place like a few others that had acquired them before," **Nibi said and everyone nodded before she continued.

"**But there is no way of surviving this without going to Makai. Just trust our word on it," **Nibi said and Karui nodded while Samui spoke.

"How long will we be there?" she asked and Kyuubi turned to her.

"**At the most, two or three of your human years which is about the most it should take. I'm not saying that it will be that long or that short, but it is around that time. However it is in that time that you will be training in our realms. The foxes and the cats have already set everything up for your arrival," **Kyuubi said and Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"How are we supposed to explain this to A-Jiji. It's not like we can just up and leave so easily," Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded as she already had a plan of action for that moment.

"**That will be taken care off. Now are there anymore questions?" **Kyuubi asked and no one didn't seem to have anything so Kyuubi and Nibi smiled.

**"Good, now get your sleep and continue to rest while Nibi and I get things started," **Kyuubi said vanishing out of sight while everyone seemed silent for a little bit.

"Great so now we're off to the Demon Realm. _Wait, if we're going there then does that mean demons are going to feast on us? Am I going to be the only one alive? What will I tell Raikage-sama when we return. This isn't good at all!" _Omoi said keeping his exaggerated thoughts to himself.

"In any case this might be important for us. We'll discuss this in more detail after some rest. Now let's listen to Tsunade-sama's orders and get some rest. Well talk about it on the way back to Kumo," Samui said as the leader as usual. Everyone nodded their heads and went to their respective rooms.

_**With Orochimaru**_

The snake sannin was currently sitting in his chair hissing in pain at the side if his face. Kabuto tried to offer him medication, but the searing burns on his face were too much to ignore. He also failed in giving Yugito the curse mark. He never failed to give one before. It made no sense and then there was that mastery over Yoton that she showed him. It was almost better than the Mizukage's version if he had to compare them, but he could think later. He would have her and her body. Such a power that wasn't under his control couldn't be tolerated.

"Orochimaru-sama, how is your face?" Kabuto asked and Orochimaru took his pain medication as he felt the burning on the side of his face soothe down.

"A burning sensation Kabuto, but it was well worth it. Now then, where is Sasuke-kun?" he asked and right on time the Uchiha came through the door and narrowed his eyes.

"Orochimaru, where is...my...training? What happened to your face?" Sasuke asked and Orochimaru merely covered it with the half of his bandaged hand and snickered.

"Small fire hazard. Very well Sasuke. We shall begin your training immediately and you will have the power to kill your brother as you wish," Orochimaru said making Sasuke snort as he walked away wit his hands in his pockets.

"Kabuto, set Sasuke up with his training. We must keep him happy I suppose," Orochimaru said and Kabuto nodded with a bow as he left with Orochimaru casting an evil glare.

"Just you wait Yugito-chan. I think you'll find that I'm quite persistent about what I want," Orochimaru said with a smirk.

_**Three days later, Konoha**_

Jiraiya was behind his desk before he heard a knock to his door. He already knew who it was and didn't have to look up to know that it was Sakura who he was hoping would cone to him.

"Come in," Jiraiya said and Sakura came through the door. She bowed and kept her head down.

"Hello Hokage-sama. I'd like to request that Sai-san and I be taken as your students," Sakura said and Jiraiya stopped writing he turned his head to see Sai waving at him out the window and closed his eyes.

"I have no time to train those who aren't going after real dreams. If you want to get the Uchiha then-,"

"This isn't about Sasuke-kun," Sakura said and Jiraiya seemed utterly confused. Was he wrong in some aspect? However before he said anything he let Sakura continued.

"Even before Sasuke-kun left, I knew I was lacking. The Chunin exams proved it. Anko-sensei is tough on us, but I know it's mostly for my benefit. I can't keep up with Sai-san and I couldn't do it with Sasuke-kun. I-I'm weak Hokage-sama I want to get stronger I want to do amazing things. I want people to look up to me. So I'm called Sakura, a proud member of team Anko and not just the girl who watched as her comrades fought. Please take me!" Sakura said and Sai opened the window and bowed.

"I would like this training as well Hokage-sama," they said and Jiraiya looked at them both. He closed his eyes and put his pen down. The Hokage stood to his feet and looked out the window.

"_The rasengan was Minato's legacy to Naruto. I can't teach it them these two without his consent and I don't think it suits them anyway, but I think I know just the thing for the both of them. Anko you showed them both to grow some backbone. Nice job," _Jiraiya thought and turned around.

"Two days, 10:00 in the morning sharp. Training ground #7. You will both be coming with me and you'll turn out fine. Now then get going and pack your clothes as we'll be moving around for quite a bit," Jiraiya said making Sakura smile and Sai nodded as they turned to each other and smiled.

_**Kumogakure, one week later**_

Naruto and Yugito were currently packing their clothes as everyone had agreed to go to Makai for their survival and training, but they all still wondered what would happen to them as they came back. It would be interesting to find out, but they told Kyuubi and Nibi to inform the Raikage which was why she was gone at the moment.

"Do you have everything Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"Almost just let me get some more things," Naruto told her and Yugito nodded her head as she watched her boyfriend seal up the stuff into their scrolls. Yugito hummed a soft tone while Naruto had his clones racing through the house trying to pack everything as were Samui, Omoi and Karui in their respective houses.

_**With Kyuubi**_

The female bijuu quickly walked into the Raikage's office and coughed as she smiled.

"Hello Raikage-sama," she said trying to have her voice be a human as possible without her demonic voice. A looked up from his work while Mabui raised an eyebrow at the woman. Neither had seen such a person before and soon a woman wearing glasses with blue hair came behind her holding a notepad.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" A asked her and Kyuubi smiled as she walked forward professionally. She had been in a lot of transactions involving business since she was the queen of her realm so this was no different for her and Nibi.

"I'd like to ask that you complete a mission for me. It's to guard my castle overseas. It's being threatened by a group of people and I've heard of Kumo success in missions especially with one group of people. These five," Kyuubi said holding a poster of Yugito, Naruto, Samui, Omoi and Karui. Mabui and A looked at it and smiled as word really seemed to spread about those five and what they did in Iwa.

"I see well what mission rank is this?" He asked and Kyuubi smiled.

"A-rank sir. It really is a tough job, but hearing about them just made me want to personally request them," Kyuubi said and A looked the scroll over. Simply protect a woman and her castle. Didn't seem too hard.

"And who long will they be gone?" he asked and Kyuubi sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head.

"Umm 2-3 years?" she asked and A dropped the note. Nibi giggled and Kyuubi sighed. Yeah this was going to take a while.

_**A little later**_

Kyuubi exited the room and so did Nibi as Kyuubi leaned against the wall.

"**Damn human. I should rip his arms off and fed them to my dogs. Hmph, he's lucky I'm paying so much for this," **Kyuubi said with a pout while Nibi snickered.

"**Well it's alright in the end. Come on, we have to tell them," **She said and Kyuubi nodded as they went off.

And tell everyone they did as Kyuubi and Nibi explained their mission which everyone thought it was downright ludicrous, but Kyuubi said that it completely worked out and they could leave just a soon as they were finished with everything and another three days were spent doing just that.

_**Gates of Kumo**_

Naruto, Samui, Karui, Omoi and Yugito came to the gates and turned to see their friends. Naruto watched in laughter as Atsui hugged his sister.

"Later sis. Go and show 'em how hot your soul can be," he said to her and Samui merely nodded with a distant look in her face like she would just wish that he get off her.

"See ya brat. Do well over there," Tsunade said giving Naruto a hug while the blonde hugged back. Shizune wished the blonde luck on his long mission to which Naruto responded that he would be back in no time for her. He also gave Mabui a hug telling her that he would miss his older sister while Mabui said that when they met again she would treat him to ramen and the blonde was easily overjoyed by that.

"Ey ya fools. Keep up and don't slump. Show dem you is tight and you know how to fight," Bee said holding his fist out to them. Karui bumped it then Omoi, Naruto and lastly Samui.

"Look after them Yugito. I'm counting on you," A said and Yugito nodded with a bow.

"Understood Raikage-sama," she said with a smile while C and Darui gave the others their goodbyes.

"Alright then...shall we go?" Naruto asked and the others nodded as they ran off from Kumo with the others waving goodbye wishing them all the luck in the world.

"What do you think will happen when they return?" Tsunade asked and Mabui smiled.

"I think things will be a lot more interesting when they do. They'll have grown a lot. It makes me said sort of," she said and Tsunade chuckled while wrapping her arm around Mabui's neck and Shizune consoled her before they walked off.

_**With Naruto and the others**_

The five chunin wasted no time before they quickly hit the base of the mountaintop and sighed. Naruto rubbed his head and so did the others.

"Everyone have everything?" Yugito asked and they all nodded. They didn't know what to expect, but they would be ready for it especially when they saw Kyuubi and Nibi appear.

"**I hope you're all ready for this," **She said and everyone nodded as Kyuubi did her handsigns along with Nibi. The two quickly slammed the ground and reverse summoned everyone to Makai.

The entire group stumbled to the floor before they looked around. Naruto widened his eyes and so did Yugito. Karui stared in awe while Omoi whistled. Samui took the entire scene in while Nibi and Kyuubi spoke.

"**Welcome to Makai. You living hell-umm training for the next two to three years," **They both said and everyone couldn't wait to get started. It would be fun times when they returned and most importantly. They wouldn't die!

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Alright we're going to talk. One I'm sorry about rushing that fight with Izanagi if I did. I also know that if Naruto had wind then he should've won easily, but it was a clan head who had much more experience than him so I just went off that. Also I have a plan for Izanagi later that made him need to disappear the way he did. I wouldn't have him die that easily. Next, yes you read right. I'm going to make Sakura (hold onto your hats) useful along with Sai. It will do some good later. Also if you recognized one of Naruto's fuuton techniques then yes I took it from that anime. It was just so cool that it made for a good fuuton jutsu in my mind.<strong>_

_**KG: Also, no it won't be a massive time skip as I'll go into detail with their training in Makai. Besides, Naruto needs to get close to Nibi at some point right? Hehehe**_

_**Naruto: Perv.**_

_**KG: Shut it. Also people pay attention to the whole thing that A said about the shodaime of the individual villages as they will play an important role in the future. Not physically, but rather spiritually and mentally.**_

_**Naruto: I don't get it.**_

_**Yugito: Me neither.**_

_**KG: I'm the other. You're not really supposed to get it until later.**_

_**Both of them: Hmph**_

_**KG: Hehe also as to Hakura escaping and the unexpected blast on Iwa well my imagination wondered a little and well that happened. Sorry if it was confusing to you. I wrapped up the fight in a bit of a hurry so that a could administer the time skip. I can't do an omake today. Too (yawn) tired. So be cool stay breezy and look out for each other. KyuubiGoku signing out ya'll. **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**KG: Hey everyone I'm back and-**_

_**Naruto: It's all wrong.**_

_**KG: Huh?**_

_**Naruto: I'm looking at this page right here. How to make ramen in less than ten minutes.**_

_**KG: Umm...**_

_**Yugito: Maybe it's fake.**_

_**Naruto: It says that chopped vegetables are essential. What the hell is this? WHO MADE THIS?!**_

_**KG: No idea.**_

_**Kyuubi: Is it that big a deal about how you make ramen?**_

_**Naruto: (BLEEP) this. I'm gonna find this (BLEEP)in' person and shove a kunai so (BLEEP)in' far up his (BLEEP)in' ass that he'll never be able to (BLEEP)in' walk!**_

_**KG: Language Naruto.**_

_**Naruto: Shut the (BLEEP) up!**_

_**Tayuya: You tell em' brat.**_

_**KG: Where did you come from?**_

_**Tayuya: Shut up and do the (BLEEP)in story.**_

_**KG: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**_

_**Tayuya: SHUT UP!**_

_**KG: MAKE ME BITCH!  
><strong>_

_**Tayuya: WHAT! THAT'S IT!**_

_**KG: LET'S GO! (Chuckles sheepishly) Umm after this.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Makai<strong>_

Naruto and his friends gazed at the demon realm in all its splendor while they got to their feet. It didn't take long for Naruto to notice some human looking people with fox tails and whisker marks coming towards them along with a few people with cat tails. Must've been some half human half demon people. Naruto figured.

"So these are the humans Kyuubi-sama?" one of them asked and Kyuubi nodded while the foxes started and Naruto until one of them pounced on the blonde.

"Naruto-sama," Kiara said as she hugged the blonde. Everyone raised an eyebrow while Kiara gently rubbed her cheek to Naruto's own making the blonde blush.

"Hey Kiara. It seems that you've been well. Take good care of me here in Makai," Naruto told her with a sheepish grin and Kiara nodded her head fast to his words while Naruto got to his feet. Samui, Omoi and Karui spared their glances at them, but settled for staring at the two palaces that seemed to be closely next to each other if not for the thousands of buildings, streets, and structures separating them.

"**Everyone, Naruto-kun and his friends are my honored guests. Treat them all as you would treat me. Kiara escort Naruto and Yugito to my palace," **Kyuubi instructed and Kiara eagerly nodded as she brought Naruto and Yugito towards Kyuubi's palace. One thing Naruto could say was that Kyuubi really knew how to live. The place was freakin' huge. Two fox statues guarding the entrance with long stairs going upward diagonally into the palace.

Samui, Karui and Omoi watched them leave before turning to Nibi who clapped her hands.

"**You three will be with me. Don't worry, the same will be expected of my summons as well. Please follow me. Ruku, take them to their rooms," **Nibi said and a female cat came up and took Omoi's arm.

"Right this way you handsome guy," she said and Omoi lightly blushed while Karui growled and balled her fists. She just knew she wasn't going to like this place, but Samui was the only one thinking of the training possibilities.

_**With Naruto and Yugito**_

The two passed the fox statues and walked up the staircase. They couldn't have been happier to be here. It was a great time to finally have some training. They could also tell for some reason that the gravity in Makai was a little heavier than on earth, but they didn't mind in the least.

"Ready to start training Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked and Naruto eagerly nodded while he pumped his fist in the air.

"I sure am Yugi-chan. I can't wait to show them all how much I've changed in the past two years," Naruto said while Yugito smiled with a nod. The two entered the palace and were immediately greeted by an elder fox. He looked at them both before bowing to Naruto.

"Summoner-san it is an honor to have you in our palace," he said and Naruto merely nodded his head with a smile while telling the fox to rise.

"Thanks. You don't have to call me Summoner-san. Just call me Naruto. I like it that way. Mind telling me your name?" Naruto asked politely and the fox nodded.

"I'm the elder fox of Kyuubi-sama's palace. You may address me simply as Elder," he said in a wise tone that Naruto didn't miss. The blonde nodded and just accepted it for what it was before the fox grabbed Naruto's ears and brought him down.

"By the way young one, what is your relation to Kyuubi-sama?" he asked cautiously and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"She's my girlfriend," the blonde said in a matter-of-fact tone while the Elder shook his head making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"While you're here she is the queen of the Fox clan. You will not lay a hand on her do I make myself clear?" he asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes at that warning. The blonde could tell when someone was being protective and when they just wanted to be an ass, but he was confused about where this was actually going. Naruto leaned a bit more forward and spoke.

"I don't know where you're getting this notion that I'm your average human. I would never hurt Kyuubi-chan. I love her a lot and you aren't going to threaten me about my feelings for her," Naruto said and the Elder narrowed his eyes while Naruto got to his feet.

"**Naruto-kun, I take it you will be getting showed to your rooms soon?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded with a smile on his face. Kyuubi could see a bit of force in that smile, but would deal with it for another time. She then saw the Elder looking at the blonde with a calculative look and sighed. Damn old man must've said something to Naruto or he wouldn't be like this.

"Yeah Kyuubi-chan, we'll be ready to go whenever after we get settled," Naruto told her and Kyuubi nodded her head before patting Naruto and Yugito on the shoulder.

"**Very well then. Once you're finished then I would like you both to appear behind the palace where our training ground is. I'll be supervising you along with some of my elite guards. Say hello to Sayuri and Yuna," **Kyuubi said and two tall women with whisker marks and two fox tails appeared behind her.

"We're privileged to be training with you Naruto-sama, Yugito-san," They said and both jinchuuriki nodded their heads before walking off while Kyuubi did the same.

_**With Nibi**_

Following the same style as Kyuubi with introductions, Samui, Karui and Omoi went to their individual rooms and began to get settled although Omoi was a little more...concerned since most of Nibi's palace consisted of women. The few men he had seen were mates to the women or part of some training guard for the palace. He knew if he kept his virginity intact then it would be a miracle.

Omoi left his room and went to the back of Nibi's palace while glancing at the structure.

"Man this place is big. Too big. Will I get lost in here? Wait, if I'm lost then Kumo will lost some of it's military structure. I'll bring about the downfall of the Great Nation. Oh man, why did I agree to this?" Omoi wondered to himself before he came outside to see Samui and Karui standing on a plain of grass that happened to be surrounded by water with Nibi waving to him.

"**Great, now that you're all here then we can begin. Kyuubi and I have decided that in order to train you all then our palaces will serve as the training grounds. For the week you will alternate between our palaces. Kyuubi's place will be for battles and spars while mine will be for mediating and focus along with lessons. The weekends you have to yourselves, but I suggest that you train nonetheless. Now then, we'll be training so get ready," **Nibi said sitting on the ground. Samui, Karui and Omoi glanced at each other before they sat down also in meditative poses.

"**You will be focusing on this," **Nibi said planting up three stone monuments. Each was right across from the three while the Kumo chunin raised their eyebrows.

"**You control your powers. They don't control you. You have some degree of control, but when we're done with you then you'll be able to do plenty of amazing things. The objective to this is for Omoi to place small rocks on his. Karui is to keep a current of lightning going through the monument and Samui, you are to sprinkle water over yours. This will teach you the appropriate control orders. It's not much, but you'll get it," **Nibi said and Karui grinned.

"That it?" she asked before she easily summoned down some lightning and before long the stone monument exploded causing dust to pick up while Nibi and her servants sweatdropped. Karui blushed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she said and Nibi sighed.

"_**This is gonna take a while. Mou, Kyuubi why did I have to do this first?!" **_Nibi yelled out in her mind. She wasn't much for teaching, but hey she taught Yugito basic katon techniques so she should be able to work here. Even if she knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

_**With Naruto and Yugito**_

Both having settled things into their rooms, Naruto and Yugito walked through the palace of Kyuubi was could hear the shouts of warriors in the background. Naruto looked out the window to see dozens of people doing what seemed to be Kitsune katas to a stance. It interested the blond a great deal as he wondered if he could learn that also.

"Something on your mind Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked and Naruto broke his gaze from the stances and merely shook his head.

"No Yugito-chan. No problems. Let's go," Naruto said and Yugito nodded her head while they came outside. Naruto and Yugito could see a large platform fit for many spars to take place and smiled at the inner ring of it. It seemed to be there for people's enjoyment, but Naruto wasn't sure.

"**Welcome Naruto-kun to your training. Sayuri and Yuna will be supervising you along with myself. For this, you're going to be making your own taijutsu style," **Kyuubi told them making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Making our own? What do you mean?" Yugito asked and Kyuubi smiled while patting them on the shoulder.

"**Making a taijutsu stance that best utilizes your abilities of the elements you were given. In this ring, you will both fight for extended periods while developing your forms. I'm not telling you to forsake the ones you already know, but for the purpose of this training then you must go without them," **Kyuubi explained and Naruto seemed to get it for a bit.

"So you want us to find a taijutsu style that centers around us being able to use our abilities of wind and fire right?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi nodded her head while giving Naruto a peck on the cheek.

"**Exactly right Naruto-kun. Now, we made this trip and we'll be using it to our best experiences," **Kyuubi said and Naruto, too eager to keep still, jumped down and hit the dusty ground before looking up to see Kyuubi and Yugito smiling at him.

"Bring it on dattebayo. I'm gonna get stronger and then I'll become the Godaime Raikage of Kumo!" Naruto proclaimed and before long Sayuri hit the ground making Naruto turn to her. She had a katana at her waist and smiled as she drew it.

"This Katana, Naruto-san, is forged in a bath of spiritual liquid. Do you know what that means?" Sayuri asked and Naruto was sure that he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"No?" he asked and Sayuri's eyes turned to slits while she charged at the blonde.

"It means that you will get hurt, powers or not," Sayuri said and slashed at the blonde. Naruto narrowly escaped the attack before he felt his clothes rip along with a small cut to the arm. Naruto narrowed his eyes and Sayuri smiled.

"I'm in your care Naruto-sama," Sayuri said and the blonde glared at her before he took one of his swords and placed fuuton chakra into it.

"Then I won't back down Sayuri-chan!" Naruto yelled and dashed for her. It was going to be a long training session, but Naruto didn't come here to play around. He came to get his work done.

_**A few hours later**_

"Argh. Dammit all to hell. Oh wait, I might be there already!" Naruto yelled while Kyuubi chuckled and wrapped his body in a bandage.

"**Keep still Naruto-kun. I'm almost done," **Kyuubi said wrapping another bandage while Naruto sighed and rubbed his jaw.

"Damn she can hit, but thanks Kyuubi-chan. I couldn't have survived without you," Naruto said with a smile and Kyuubi chuckled lightly.

"**Of course you couldn't, but thank you. I appreciate it," **Kyuubi said and Naruto frowned before placing a hand over Kyuubi's.

"I mean it Kyuubi-chan. Thank you for everything. I realized that I haven't been paying much attention to you lately and I wanted to apologize for that. You really did care a lot about me to do all this. Honestly, thank you," Naruto said and Kyuubi chuckled while looking away.

"**It's not like you to be so deep Naruto-kun. What's brought this on?" **Kyuubi asked with curiosity all across her face and the blonde smiled as he traced a finger over Kyuubi's soft hands.

"Nothing did, but I know you deserve a reward," Naruto said and before Kyuubi could respond he quickly pushed his lips to hers and Kyuubi widened her eyes. This was actually the first kiss that she got from Naruto that she didn't do herself. It felt wonderful to her lips. Kyuubi moaned in bliss while she gently wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and while the blonde silently winced at some pain he didn't let it bother him as he noticed Kyuubi fall back taking him with her as he rest on top. Kyuubi moaned into the kiss of Naruto's mouth while the two had their tongues dancing around. Soon they couldn't hold it anymore and both separated from each other with a trail of saliva coming between them. Kyuubi panted and so did Naruto.

"**Maybe I should do things more often. You think?" **she asked, but Kyuubi didn't get a response as Naruto's hand trailed up her thigh. Kyuubi gasped out in a short breathe before poking Naruto in the head.

"Oh sorry Kyuubi-chan I didn't mean to-," Naruto paused when Kyuubi kissed him on the head.

"**It's not that Naruto-kun. I'd love to go that far, but you've got a session with Nibi to get going to. I'll always be around," **Kyuubi said winking at him and Naruto immediately smiled with a nod while he got to his feet.

"It's a good thing that I have a lot of stamina or I'd be too tired to do Nibi-chan's course, but thanks to you that's not the case. Well I'll be going Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said to her as he opened the door and walked out leaving Kyuubi on the bed with a smile on her face as well as a devious little mind to some activities for later.

_**With Sakura and Sai**_

The two members of Team Anko were huffing for quite a bit while Jiraiya stood on top of a large tree with two bentos in his hand. He looked down at Sakura and Sai while snapping his chopsticks.

"Come on you two. I don't mind eating all this by myself. The sooner you get up here with your chakra then the sooner we'll start on more advanced chakra exercises," Jiraiya said while Sakura groaned. What was the point of this? She was already excellent at the tree-walking exercises. Why did she and Sai have to do this again?

"Come on Sai, let's get up there and get our lunch," Sakura said and Sai wiped his brow for a bit before sighing.

"I guess only the small ones can't do this," Sai said and Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"What do you mean by 'small'?" she asked him and Sai merely ran up the tree ignoring her for a bit while Sakura growled and told him to come back and explain to her what he meant while Jiraiya sighed.

"_I hope I can get through the entire training regime that I have for these two. If not then I'm not going to have anyone to send to this recruitment. Sheesh, being the Hokage isn't all it's cracked up to be," _Jiraiya said in his thoughts.

_**With Sasuke**_

The last Uchiha was currently growling before kicking and punching a target. He jumped into the air and threw a kunai before it was caught and twirled by Kabuto. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and dropped to the ground while looking at the medic nin.

"What do you want Kabuto? Can't you see I'm busy?" Sasuke asked and Kabuto nodded his head while smiling.

"Yes I can see that Sasuke-kun, but you need to know that I must keep track of your progress. That's all, Kabuto said before he clapped his hand. Immediately Sasuke was surrounded by the Sound Ninja Four, Sakon, Jirobo, Tayuya and Kidomaru. Sasuke glanced at them all and turned back to Kabuto.

"They will be your training partners as well as your new team. Here try this one," Kabuto said throwing Sasuke the standard Orochi-pedo uniform. The white obi shirt and blue skirt-like pants along with a purple bow. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the uniform and then turned back to the others.

"I don't need a team," Sasuke said and everyone narrowed their eyes at the Uchiha before they all heard Kabuto laughing.

"Orochimaru-sama's orders Sasuke-kun. Don't worry you can be the leader if you so desire. Besides I have your first mission," Kabuto said and Sasuke growled at the thought of still doing senseless missions instead of training like he wanted.

"Why do we need to be the followers of this fucker? We can do things ourselves," Tayuya said and Kabuto shook his head.

"Simple, you are learn cooperation as Orochimaru-sama sees use in you for the future," Kabuto answered and Tayuya growled, but merely nodded. Sasuke sighed and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Fine, let's get this over with. Where are we going?" Sasuke asked and Kabuto held up a small map making Sasuke look at it.

"Simple you're going to this base. There are three people that you'll be interested to see. One's Karin, our subordinate. The other is Suigetsu and lastly, though he is unstable, is Juugo. They are all around your age and Sasuke you are going to chose from eight people the four that you will be taking," Kabuto said while Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He heard the name Karin from somewhere, but he wasn't sure what.

"I said before that I don't need a team. Why am I picking people?" Sasuke asked in confusion and Kabuto only responded by turning around and chuckling.

"All in due time Sasuke. All in due time," Kabuto said walking off and the Uchiha grumbled before turning around. He took the map in his hands and put it in his pouch.

"Come on you slouches. The sooner we do this and I 'pick' which people I'm taking for...whatever then I'm going back to my training," Sasuke said walking off and the others narrowed their eyes at him before merely complying and walking off in turn. Kami only knows that pedo needs him to do.

_**Back with Naruto, one week later**_

Naruto sighed at having to lift the stone monument with just his wind powers while Yugito was trying to melt hers. It was a tiresome process, but if it would make them stronger then Naruto was all for it. It had been about three hours since Kyuubi and Nibi had switched places and Nibi finally smiled.

"**Alright time's up you two. That's the training for today," **she said and Naruto stopped while Yugito did the same before they slumped to the ground. It really was a strain to even try and do all this. Apparently their control also relied on their stamina and that's why Naruto along with Yugito were given more training since they had the stamina to back it up.

"Ugh, I don't think I could hold it for that long," Naruto said and Nibi lightly chuckled making him raise an eyebrow.

"**Oh Naruto-kun, before you leave you'll be able to place this monument on that mountain just being from here," **Nibi said and Naruto widened his eyes while he looked at the stone that had just barely gotten off the ground. The first time he tried it, Naruto was like Karui and sent it flying into the air before it came crashing down which made Nibi sigh. It really showed the limited amount of control that they all had. It also made her wonder how they had such control back in the human realm, but she decided to talk with Kyuubi about it later.

"Ugh so tired," Naruto said getting up and Nibi watched as the sweat glistened off Naruto's face that he had to forgo his shirt and show his tanned muscles which really got a desire going from mostly all the women of Nibi's palace. The female bijuu smiled and grabbed Naruto's shoulder pushing him to the side while Yugito walked off.

"Nibi-chan? What's up?" Naruto asked and Nibi shrugged her shoulders while looking Naruto up and down.

"**Nothing really. Just that you should take a shower before leaving to eat," **she said with a coy smile and seductive tone that Naruto didn't miss. It all brought him back to that small period of time that he talked with Nibi while they were battling Shukaku. Naruto had never really seen Nibi that way but now that he had a solid look at her. She really was one hell of a woman. All the right curves in all the right places. Her nice, firm breasts. Her luscious lips and those deep, blue slitted eyes. Naruto gulped and scratched his cheek.

"I was going to go and do that," he said before Nibi smiled and pushed him to her room. It wasn't far, but Naruto didn't know that she could move when she really wanted to. All her vassals didn't know what happened as they felt a rush of wind pass them.

Nibi pushed Naruto into her room and smiled as she closed the door. Naruto looked around Nibi's exquisite room. He gasped at the internal structure and the soft bed sheets while Nibi sat down.

"**You are lucky Naruto-kun. You're the only male that I've ever allowed into my room," **Nibi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He was the only one? Either Nibi had never had sex or she never used her room for those types of things.

"I see. It's a nice room Nibi-chan, but why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked and Nibi pointed to a door while Naruto got up and opened it. He walked through and came to a second room full of baskets and towels.

"**This is the bathroom go and wash off. I'll have the servants wash your clothes. Once they're dry, you can go back to Kyuubi," **Nibi said and Naruto nodded with a thanks as he took off his pants and boxers. The blonde placed them in the baskets and stepped through the door. He gasped at seeing hot water being poured from all sides while steam came into the room. He gasped before smiling.

"Nibi-chan's got it made!" Naruto said before sitting down in the hot water. The blonde sighed in relief before splashing the water in his face. He sighed again and leaned back to the wall. Oh this was perfect.

Naruto looked at the ceiling and thought back to his training. His body really did hurt and the scratched that Sayuri placed on him didn't make it any better. He had no idea that she could move so fast. Then there was her sword. It was actually able to hurt him and quite a bit. Naruto, even with his wind powers, was having trouble keeping up with Sayuri. Same could've been said for Yugito and Yuna. They really gave each other a beating.

Naruto sighed before taking one of the rocks under the water into his hands and holding it. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Naruto tried to limit the wind to only push the rock upwards slightly. He breathed easily and watched the rock float for a bit. Naruto smiled at the small accomplishment before he leaned back and closed his eyes for a little longer.

It wasn't long before he heard the door slid open and panicked as the blonde wondered who would be coming in. The mist was in the way so he couldn't get a clear view, but it came fast as he heard the water splash around telling him that something had entered.

"**Mind if I join you Naruto-kun?" **Nibi asked and the blonde widened his eyes at Nibi while she hard a towel wrapped over her body.

"N-Nibi-chan," Naruto said in a startled tone while Nibi smiled and sat next to him. She sighed and moved her hair back.

"**This really brings you back doesn't it?" **she asked and Naruto hesitantly nodded while sinking into the water.

"_Dammit, stay down. Stay down. Stay down!" _Naruto yelled in his thoughts so that something would stop rising underneath his towel. The blonde gulped when he saw Nibi's smile on him.

"Y-Yeah it really does, but I think I should go now," Naruto said getting up before Nibi grabbed him.

"**Aww come on Naruto-kun. Please stay. I have barely spent any time with you at all. Give me some company," **Nibi said and Naruto sighed with a nod while sitting down. The two spent some time in the water while Nibi smiled.

"**I can see why Yugito and Kyuubi are happy. They talk about you a lot," **Nibi suddenly said making Naruto turn to her.

"Do they? I haven't noticed, but I care for them a lot. Don't you?" Naruto asked and Nibi chuckled while looking at the ceiling.

"**Of course I do. Yugito's my good friend and so is Kyuubi. Both are a bit serious, but I like them both. Tell me, do you ever think about taking another suitor?" **Nibi asked avoiding Naruto's gaze a bit while the blond raised an eyebrow.

"Well I have Kyuubi-chan and Yugi-chan. Although, you've always been a mystery to me Nibi-chan," Naruto said and Nibi looked at him in confusion.

"**Oh? How so?"** she suddenly asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head before he noticed Nibi's face a little closer to his making him blush and that made it so cute to Nibi.

"W-Well umm like what you meant during the S-Shukaku moment," Naruto said and Nibi thought back to the time she and Naruto fought together against that bastard Tanuki. She suddenly smiled and leaned forward more.

"**Why yes. I do remember that. You also remembered you naughty boy," **she said and Naruto blushed while waving his hand back and forth.

"N-No no no that's not it. It's just that you startled me with it. N-Nibi-chan do you umm like me?" Naruto asked her and Nibi stopped while she placed a finger to her lips. She turned back to Naruto and smiled.

"**Yes I do Naruto-kun. I like you a lot. From the very first time I saw you I knew you were something special. I might've teased Yugito about it, but deep down I really did like you. It really made me jealous how Kyuubi and Yugito talked about you. Knowing that you're kind and determined is also a definite plus. Your stamina however, that is another reason altogether," **Nibi cooed and Naruto gulped as he moved back.

"Hehe, I see well umm I think I'll go now," Naruto said, but he stopped as Nibi quickly grabbed his face and quickly kissed him leaving no room for the blonde to retort before they fell backwards and into the water with a loud splash. Naruto felt Nibi's soft lips over his and it didn't held the already growing hard-on he had and it just so happened that Nibi noticed it and chuckled.

"**Looks like you approve of me Naruto-kun," **Nibi said and Naruto gasped before Nibi got to her feet and turned around.

"**Well I'll take my leave now," **Nibi said to him, but Naruto look at her in shock. He got to his feet and ran after Nibi. He didn't know why, but for some reason he could that that kiss, it was lonely. For some reason, Naruto wasn't sure why or if Nibi was lonely, but that wouldn't stop him. Naruto quickly grabbed Nibi's shoulders shocking the bijuu before he caught her into a hug.

"Nibi-chan, what's wrong? Do think you're going to get away like that," Naruto said and Nibi looked at Naruto before chuckling.

"**It's nothing. I just thought that this was a bad idea. I can't do that to Kyuubi or Yugito," **Nibi said and Naruto closed his eyes before he shocked Nibi, but grabbing her breasts through the towel. Nibi gasped and moaned blissfully.

"Is this the most perverted bijuu that Yugi-chan told me about?" Naruto asked and Nibi bit her lower lip while she moaned in bliss of the ministrations from Naruto's hands before he pinched her nipples. Nibi moaned out in sheer bliss before sighing.

"**N-Naruto," **Nibi huffed while Naruto kissed her neck. He smiled lightly at Nibi and licked his lips.

Not far away was a little something something watching the interaction. A little camera in the high side of the bathroom.

_**With Kyuubi and Yugito**_

Kyuubi chuckled and clutched her stomach while Yugito blushed. She gulped at Naruto using his hands to pleasure her friend while turning to Kyuubi.

"Y-You installed this?" she asked and Kyuubi nodded while trying to speak.

"**With the tons of things Nibi's done to me then this is nothing major. I must say, Naruto-kun is really bold. I haven't even gotten that far yet," **Kyuubi said and Yugito sighed while pouting. She had seen Nibi grab Naruto out of the corner of her eye, but figured that her friend wanted to say something to him. It never occurred to her that Nibi would...be that way.

"What is it with you two and trying to take Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked not really meaning those words and Kyuubi knew it. She lightly chuckled and scratched her cheek.

"**We wouldn't try to come between you and Naruto-kun. You saw Nibi, she stopped her own actions because you mean so much to her, but you then again you knew she had feelings for Naruto-kun right?" **Kyuubi asked and Yugito nodded. She really hated to admit it while watching Nibi panting furiously from Naruto's ministrations.

"Yeah I knew it. We talk about everything together. Granted I also found out because Nibi, on occasion, talks in her sleep and she...talks about Naruto-kun...a lot," Yugito said and Kyuubi chuckled even more while she nodded.

"**I can believe that. So? What do you say? I have no problems sharing with one more. Besides we both know Nibi. She's not that type to play on feelings. Yes she could be a bit more serious, but she knows to be right in what she thinks," **Kyuubi said while Yugito sighed. She scratched her cheek while hearing some of Nibi's words.

"**Ohhh Mmmm Naruto-kun I love you. Yes, I love you. So much. Please take me," **Nibi said and Yugito blushed while turning around.

"Can we turn it off now?" Yugito asked while Kyuubi pouted.

"**Aww come on, now is the time to evaluate Naruto on how good he's gotten since that last time right?" **Kyuubi asked and Yugito blushed.

"How did you know about that?" she asked and Kyuubi grinned.

"**I didn't, but I know now. I see, so the fireworks weren't the only things exploding that day huh?" **Kyuubi asked and Yugito coughed with a blush on her face. Kyuubi chuckled again while gasped.

"**Oh look at that," **Kyuubi said and from hearing a moan Yugito cursed and turned around.

_**With Naruto and Nibi, Lemon**_

Naruto smirked as he rubbed Nibi's soft globes while making her moan in sheer bliss. Nibi sighed and her legs felt weak. She hadn't been touched in such a long time that this felt like a dream. She wasn't even doing it on her bed. No, she was doing it in the large bathroom of her palace. Nibi groaned in bliss while Naruto turned her head and quickly kissed the bijuu. Nibi moaned into the kiss while Naruto grinned.

"Nibi-chan are you sure about this? I mean I don't want to hurt you or anything," Naruto said and Nibi chuckled before she turned her body around and moved back while guiding Naruto to the wall. Doing that, she picked up his hand and put them on her breasts.

"**Silly boy. You have nothing to worry about. Here let's get out of this steamy bath before you faint," **Nibi said and opened the door. Naruto was about to retort, but his lips were captured by Nibi as she pushed him through the door. Kyuubi and Yugito gasped while the former jumped to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Yugito asked and Kyuubi winked at Yugito making the girl blush. She pouted and leaned back on the bed.

"_That's it. No more sharing. Kyuubi, Nibi and myself. Anymore and I'm gonna melt them into nothingness. I must be a weird girlfriend,"_ Yugito thought in the back of her mind before getting up to get something to eat.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Nibi came through the bathroom door and the blonde eagerly picked Nibi up bridal style and plopped her on the bed. Nibi growled lowly before she watched Naruto head to the main door and close it and Nibi looked at the ceiling.

"_**Deja vu?" **_she wondered before she saw Naruto turn to her. Naruto quickly pounced on Nibi and the two engaged back into an enticing kiss that heated up their bodies. Naruto rubbed Nibi's curves sensually and grinned while Nibi pushed up one of her legs to his side. The two moaned blissfully in each other's mouth before they separated.

"I took a bath only to get sweaty. How great," Naruto said and Nibi chuckled while jabbing him in the head with a finger.

"**Don't worry. You can wash up again. Besides, you'll shouldn't worry about that at the moment," **Nibi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow to her words before Nibi smiled.

"**But tell me, why are you doing this? You have Yugito and Kyuubi. If this is sympathy then I don't need it," **Nibi said. She might have been a pervert, but she did have her pride after all. Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think Yugito-chan would want you to be sad. Neither would Kyuubi-chan. Do you remember? I remember when I went on that rampage when I was younger because of my first kill. You helped Yugito-chan with that and I never thanked you. Also since I might get my head sliced off later, then I'll tell you now. Yugito-chan told me about you and I did find you really beautiful in my head. So much so that I..had a dream about you," Naruto said and Nibi raised an eyebrow.

"**Oh? And what happened in this dream?" **Nibi asked and Naruto blushed before he gave a small smile and chuckled.

"Why don't I show you?" he asked and Nibi widened her eyes as Naruto sucked her neck. She growled lowly and sighed while Naruto trailed his tongue down her body until they heard the door open. Naruto widened his eyes and so did Nibi before they gasped.

"Kyuubi-chan/**Kyuubi," **They both said and Kyuubi smiled as she clapped her hands.

"**So Naruto-kun's got another type of training going on huh? I think I should help with that," **she said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You're not mad?" he asked a little cautiously and Kyuubi shook her head.

"**No I'm not mad. If I were to be mad then it would be at the fact that Nibi was about to get you before me. I'm not having that. Also you have no need to worry Naruto-kun. Yugito knows and, as far as I know, she's alright with it," **Kyuubi said making Naruto and Nibi raise their eyebrows before glancing at each other.

"How did you even know?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi shook her head.

"**I have my ways. I'll show them to you now. Don't go hogging him Nibi," **Kyuubi said and Nibi chuckled while slipping over a bit.

"**It's not my intention. He's just that much of a sexy man," **Nibi said and Kyuubi nodded her head while sitting in the bed as Naruto leaned up.

"Both of you?" he asked them at the same time making Kyuubi and Nibi glance at each other. They smiled sensually and nodded.

"**Can't handle two bijuu women in the mood Naruto-kun? You should have the stamina for it," **Nibi said and Naruto grimaced.

"Don't you both have more stamina than me?" he asked and they looked to each other.

"**That we do," **They said happily and Naruto sighed. He was so gonna die tomorrow. Somewhere Jiraiya was doing a happy dance for some reason or the other which made Sakura and Sai raise their eyebrows at him.

Kyuubi immediately grabbed Naruto into a kiss allowing the two to experience and amazing sensation while Nibi crawled around and kissed Naruto's firm abs from the years of training. She licked her lips before licking the muscles up and down while Naruto moaned into Kyuubi's mouth. Their kisses were growing more and more passionate as Naruto and Kyuubi exchanged a little tongue action. To Naruto her lips tastes like the finest wine fit for only the best king in the world. Yes, Naruto had wine before, but that was for another story.

"**Mmm ohhhhh Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said throwing her hands around the blonde while Naruto held her close. It was then that Naruto gasped when he felt his towel fall to the ground. He looked down to see Nibi looking anxiously at his member and its twitching.

"_**So big. Bigger than I thought it would be. Itadakimasu," **_Nibi said as she gave it a soft lick. Naruto twitched from her touch while Nibi's tongue trailed along the outline of Naruto's dick coating it in her saliva while she stroked him off.

Naruto in the meantime wasn't idle to Kyuubi's wants as he took off her kimono and watched Kyuubi expose her breasts for Naruto to see. The blonde gulped at them while Kyuubi smiled.

"**Like them?" **she asked putting an arm under her melons to give Naruto an appropriate view. The great size of them along with the areoles giving her nipples a very pink color. Naruto gulped and nodded before he knelt down to see Nibi eagerly licking down on him with a smile.

"Ahhh damn Nibi-chan, that feels great," Naruto said and Nibi smiled while she continued.

"**It's going to feel even better soon Naruto-kun. Just you wait," **Nibi said while she used her other hand to gently caress Naruto's balls. It was her fantasy to get ravaged by the blonde in front of her and it was going to happen. She just couldn't wait for it.

Meanwhile, Naruto was busy making Kyuubi's breath hitch while she bit her lip to control her moans as the blonde sucked and pinched her nipples.

"**Ohh yessss Naruto-kun. Harder, suck on them harder. OH Kami Mmmm," **Kyuubi hissed and Naruto didn't deny her request as the blonde did so. He bit on one of Kyuubi's nipples while one of his hands trailed down her body and rested at the base of her wet spot that was practically dripping down. Naruto pushed two fingers inside while continued to suck Kyuubi off while his fingers moved in and out.

Soon Naruto jumped as Nibi placed her full mouth over his cock and began to move up and down sensually to his thick, throbbing member. It just wouldn't stop pulsating in her mouth and Naruto could feel the wet throat of Nibi down to the very fathoms of her insides. If he were in anymore he would worry that he might suffocated her, but Nibi seemed just fine as she bobbed her head. Nibi, although a pervert, never had that many suitors. Simply because no one could really satisfy her or her libido. Plus she had to say this, but no one in her kingdom was as...endowed as Naruto.

"_**So big. I can feel it hardening inside my mouth. He'd better cum soon," **_Nibi said in her thoughts while continuing to work her magic.

Naruto could feel his cock tighten before Kyuubi stood up and switched maneuvers. She quickly turned around and placed her face near Naruto's rod of meat while putting her pussy lips to his face. Naruto blushed at the initiative, but took it and quickly devoured Kyuubi making her sigh.

"**Oh damn. Naruto-kun you naughty boy. Keep that Mmmm up," **Kyuubi said while Nibi smiled and Kyuubi leaned close to lick the sides of Naruto's cock, but Nibi also wanted to feel it and plopped her body on the bed. Naruto turned an eye to her soaking spot and lifted his middle finger to jab it inside her spot making Nibi groan.

"**Oh god yesss. I knew I made the ugh right choice in Naruto-kun. Oh kami," **Nibi said while Kyuubi nodded as they licked their individual sides of his cock. Naruto groaned at their tongues and mouths while he quickly moved faster. His tongue reached into Kyuubi's fathoms more and more while he pistoned his fingers into of Nibi at a new, more aggressive pace.

"Ahhh dammit. Kyuubi-chan, Nibi-chan I'm gonna cum. Can't hold it!" Naruto said while Kyuubi and Nibi were getting wetter and wetter before the blonde groaned.

"Cumming!" He yelling to them both and immediately Nibi and Kyuubi opened their mouths and were sprayed with Naruto's cum over their faces and breasts. Nibi seemed to take the most and reveled in it while she closed her mouth and savored the taste as did Kyuubi.

"_**Hmm salty and sort of sweet. Ramen flavored?" **_They both wondered before they moaned and fell to the bed.

"**I'm cumming Naruto-kun!" **They two female queens yelled to the blonde as Naruto's mouth and finger were drenched. He lapped up all the juices from Kyuubi and licked his fingers free of Nibi's juices as well.

"Delicious you two," Naruto said to them making Kyuubi and Nibi glance at each other.

"**You can go first Kyuubi. I'll wait," **Nibi said and Kyuubi smiled with a nod while she quickly turned around and aligned Naruto's cock to her slit. She smiled while Nibi climbed forward and sat her pussy over Naruto's mouth.

"**I can't wait for this. Here I come," **Kyuubi said and lowered herself down while Naruto groaned at the sheer tightness of Kyuubi's hole. It was like going through a vacuum of sheer wetness while it tried to suck him dry.

"**So big," **Kyuubi said before she started to bounce up and down on Naruto's cock while Naruto used his hands to spread Nibi's pussy lips and shove his tongue inside.

"**Oh god yes. That's what I want. Use that tongue Naruto-kun. Make me cum again. Make my body shiver," **Nibi said in sheer delight as she pinched her nipples. Naruto groaned as he tried to work, but Kyuubi aggressive pouncing was making it hard for him, but he had to admit that Kyuubi felt great. The two dripping from the three was laying across the bed staining it, but no one cared.

"**Oh god Naruto use your hips more. Fuck me more! I've never felt so full in my life!" **Kyuubi said and Naruto quickly pushed his hips upward while Kyuubi gasped out in the sheer bliss. She groaned for all she was worth while Naruto smiled.

"So tight Kyuubi-chan. Nibi-chan, you like this right?" Naruto asked and Nibi's breathe hitched while she eagerly nodded.

"**Haven't...gotten...any in...21 years. I love it so much!" **Nibi said and Naruto grinned like mad at his accomplishment while he tried to match his thrust to Kyuubi's rhythm while the moans filled the room to the brim.

"**Oh so close. Faster Naruto-kun. I'm gonna cum again!" **Kyuubi nearly shouted and Naruto groaned while Nibi's breath nearly stopped each time that the blonde would thrust his tongue inside her.

"Kyuubi-chan, I gotta take it out," Naruto said, but Kyuubi shook her head.

"**Inside. I want it inside. Cum inside MEEEE!" **Kyuubi yelled as Naruto gritted his teeth. His cum flooded Kyuubi's hole while her juices drenched his cock. Kyuubi arched back and sighed in bliss while she fell to the bed.

"**So amazing," **she said in a daze while Nibi smiled.

"**I guess it's my turn," **she said climbing from Naruto's mouth while the blonde huffed in exhaustion.

"N-Nibi-chan I just came twice. A break please?" Naruto asked and Nibi smiled as she quickly cleaned Naruto's dick of Kyuubi's juices while the redheaded bijuu took the pleasure of watching.

"**My turn Naruto-kun and I will get it. Whether you pass out or not," **she said with a smile and Naruto groaned while Nibi sat down on Naruto's cock and unlike Kyuubi Nibi's was a lot more slippery as Naruto slide right in. She moaned while her blue hair swayed around. Kyuubi smiled at Nibi's face in euphoric bliss while Naruto leaned up and clung to Nibi's side.

"Fine then I'll just have to make the both of you pass out first," Naruto said as he quickly and aggressively fucked Nibi's pussy making the bijuu moan aloud. It was good that Kyuubi had thought ahead with a privacy seal which is the reason why no guard were coming to check the noise.

"**Oh god fuck. I've so missed this. Mmm fuck Naruto-kun. Harder! Faster! Ravage me!" **Nibi shouted and Naruto did so as he used his hands to grab Nibi's face and pushed his lips back to hers. He tasted a bit of Kyuubi and himself inside her, but didn't mind it at all. Naruto quickly maneuvered his body and placed Nibi under him while he sat up on his knees and rocked his hips back and forth while Nibi sighed.

"Nibi-chan your moving so fast. God I love you," Naruto said and Nibi smiled at his words while she was shocked when Kyuubi came behind her and grabbed her breasts.

"**Not gonna answer him Nibi? He just said those words," **Kyuubi said and Nibi groaned before she and Naruto separated for her to talk.

"**I love you Naruto-kun. I really love you. I want to be with you. Be with you, Kyuubi and Yugito. Oh dear god fuck. I love it so much!" **Nibi shouted and Kyuubi smiled as did Naruto while he felt her walls clench.

"Nibi-chan gonna cum again. I gotta take it out," Naruto said, but Nibi only increased her pounces while nearing cloud nine herself.

"**No don't take it out. Cum inside. I want it inside. Naruto-kun, cum inside me!" **Nibi shouted and Naruto groaned as he pushed his hips upwards while Nibi rolled back in bliss. Both groaned before they dropped to the bed and Nibi huffed. She'd never been fucked so well before. Naruto huffed and leaned back to the bed before he saw Kyuubi cleaning his cock with her tongue.

"**Mind a round two Naruto-kun?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto looked at her like she was insane, but something about those word made Naruto grin as he leaned up.

"Then three, four, five and six Kyuubi-chan," Naruto said before grabbing Kyuubi and getting over her. Kyuubi seemed initially surprised by the action before she wrapped her legs around Naruto waist pretty much guiding his cock to her entrance.

"**Then go for it Naruto-kun," **Kyuubi said and Naruto shook his head making her raise an eyebrow.

"Nah, I'll take this one," Naruto said aligning his cock to her ass and before Kyuubi could speak. Naruto pushed inside and Kyuubi dug her claws into Naruto's back while she experienced both pain and pleasure at the same time of having her backdoor taken. Naruto quickly plunged inside and Kyuubi moaned out before Naruto moved his dick in and out of her ass. The sounds of flesh smacking became eminent again while Kyuubi and Naruto kissed. The two moaned out with their bodies creating more and more sweat between each other as Naruto fucked Kyuubi's ass.

"**Oh sooo big. Naruto you naughty boy. You really ughhhh are a mmmm pervert aren't you?" **Kyuubi asked between her moans while Naruto grinned and sucked her nipples.

"It's your fault Kyuubi-chan. Along with Yugi-chan's and Nibi-chan's," Naruto said making Kyuubi nodded before she turned her body and started to ride Naruto while she moved her hips up and down feeling his cock go into the furthest reaches of her body. She moaned aloud her pleasure while leaning forward back to kiss Naruto's lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around her body while Kyuubi continued her motions.

"**Oh god. So damn good. I should've Mmmm done this uggh sooner. Kami, you're so deep," **Kyuubi said and Naruto grinned with a nod while he was suddenly kissed by Nibi who seemed to regain herself.

"**Don't forget about me," **she said and Naruto sighed as they separated.

"You're both insatiable," he said while Nibi grinned.

"**Don't forget about yourself," **she said before Naruto felt his cock tighten again.

"Kyuubi-chan cumming!" Naruto yelled and Kyuubi rolled back as she felt her ass on fire before feeling the liquid go into her again. She groaned out until she slumped to the bed and Naruto did the same.

"**My turn," **Nibi said and Naruto sighed.

"_Yugito-chan, I will die tonight. Please remember me. Remember how I died trying to satisfy two insatiable bijuu women who don't know how to give up. If I'm reincarnated then I hope I'm reincarnated as a half-human half-demon. One with a big ass sword and ears. Also a brother while I travel the world looking for shard of a sacred jewel," _Naruto said in his thoughts before submitting to Nibi and Kyuubi again. It would be a long time before the blonde would leave that room.

_**Lemon end, With Samui, Omoi and Karui**_

The two were in the dining room of Nibi's palace waiting for her to arrive so that they could eat. She'd been gone for four hours and most of the palace was getting worried since they hadn't heard a peep out of her for that night.

"Where is she? Talk about rude," Karui said folding her arms while Samui and Omoi leaned in their chairs.

"Maybe she's just running a little late. She is the queen after all. She must have duties," Omoi said and Karui snorted a response before everyone turned to see an attendant to their needs. He seemed to be...blushing?

"Ahem Samui-sama, Karui-sama, Omoi-sama I regret to inform you that Nibi-sama will not be joining you due to a...prior engagement. She says she's sorry and would like it if you ate before she arrived. She hopes for your sincerest apologies," he said making them all nod absently while he left with steam coming out of his head.

"Something we missed?" Karui asked and the two shrugged their shoulders oblivious to the workings inside the mansion. It probably good that they wouldn't know about it either.

_**With Naruto and Kyuubi, nighttime**_

The human and bijuu pair were walking back to Kyuubi's palace leaving an extremely happy Nibi waving them goodbye. Naruto sighed and rubbed his shoulder and arms. Everything single last thing was fuckin' hurting his body. He thought he might go insane.

"**Sorry Naruto-kun, but bijuu are more inclined to give into their sexual urges than humans. I hope we weren't too rough with you," **Kyuubi said scratching her cheek and Naruto shook his head. He could take punishment if he needed to, but that was just something else entirely.

"That's fine Kyuubi-chan. I just want to eat and go to bed. I'm dead tired," Naruto said and Kyuubi chuckled with a nod before Naruto stopped.

"Kyuubi-chan, can you tell me something?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"**What is it?" **she asked noting the blonde's seriousness and narrowed her eyes. Naruto sighed and told her what he had seen a week ago before coming to Makai about Kyuubi warriors and Kyuubi chuckled with a nod.

"**Oh that. Well Naruto-kun those are the katas for us Kitsune. For you to learn it, you would need to learn to use the Sage mode of the foxes," **Kyuubi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sage mode?" he asked and Kyuubi nodded.

"**There is a sage mode for every type of summon. Some depending on the types of people. There are three types of Sage modes. Offensive, Defensive, and mixed. Kitsune's sage mode is mixed. We utilize speed and power to deliver quick strikes, but make them damaging fast," **Kyuubi said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Can you teach me that?" he asked and Kyuubi narrowed her eyes.

"**Naruto-kun the success rate for the Kitsune Sage mode is even lower than the toads. If you must know then the toads utilize natural energy. It comes from all the energy of the world around them giving them enhanced senses and enhanced range of attacks. It is utilized by using oil from Mt. Myoboku. I have heard that people had been petrified because they couldn't control the natural energy, but Kitsune Sage mode is different. We have no special equipment for you to work with. Either you get it or you don't. Our source of the Kitsune Sage Mode relies on the concentrate demon chakra that flows through our blood. You don't have demonic chakra, well except mine, but I don't think that's enough," **Kyuubi said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I just took on you and Nibi-chan together. I think I'll be fine. Kyuubi-chan, please teach me how to use Kitsune Sage Mode," Naruto said with his head bowed and Kyuubi looked at him before sighing. She rubbed her head and nodded.

"**Alright, but Naruto-kun you'd better not die," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded.

"No way am I going to die," he said making Kyuubi chuckle with a light nod before they walked off to get to work. It would be a long and tiresome two years.

_**Back in Kumo**_

A was currently doing his paperwork like normal before Mabui and Tsunade came through the door.

"Raikage-sama, the notice has just been sent out to all the nations. I have confirmed that Konoha, Kiri and Suna agree. All that it needs are Kumo and Iwa sir," Mabui said and Tsunade tried to look at the note only for it to sway from her eyes courtesy of A's assistant which made Tsunade grumble.

"I see, very well Mabui. When will it be taking place?" A asked and Mabui looked at the notice one more time.

"It says Chunin people only and must be older than 15 but younger than 30," she said and A narrowed his eyes before sighing and getting to his feet.

"Very good Mabui. I know five people who would be more than willing to attend this. Whatever it is," A said looking at it.

"_Come one, come all. All elemental nations are you tired of having shinobi who are slacking off? Would you like to see their skills increase tenfold in no time at all? You would? Then bring your shinobi to the ultimate training facility held in the Land of Taki. Admission is free for up to five people._

_Conditions: Must be older than 15, but younger than 30. Must be Chunin level. Gather Iwa, Kumo, Konoha, Kiri, Suna. Come to the ultimate training facility. Anyone is allowed. Let your nation rule!" _

A sat down and groaned before he merely allowed Mabui to go and sign it. She did so and left while Tsunade folded her arms.

"What was that all about?" she asked and A shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but when those brats return I'm going to have them investigate it. Consider it...a look at their skills over the trip to that woman's country," A said and Tsunade chuckled nervously.

"Yeah country hahaha. _Oh boy," _She said in her thoughts. It would be so troublesome when they returned. Tsunade looked at the note and narrowed her eyes.

"Naruto, better be ready. Things are about to start to move," Tsunade said more to herself, but A couldn't help agreeing with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Done. Alright people before you might rip my head off. Yeah I know I rushed Naruto's and Nibi's relationship. I said in the last chapter that this would focus more on them anyway. I guess you could call this a half-filler if you wanted to since this was the only chapter going into it and the training in depth then I guess I treated it like a one-shot. Sorry if it's not to your taste. Also a lot of people said that I should make my lemons longer so I tried that. Also that was my first threesome lemon ever. I hope I did well with it. As to Kitsune Sage Mode well that's a surprise for later.<strong>_

_**Naruto: Alright I get a Sage Mode!**_

_**KG: Yeah yeah.**_

_**Tayuya: Yeah now where the fuck were we?**_

_**KG: Oh brother give it a fuckin break you dumbass (BLEEP).**_

_**Tayuya: That's it! I'm going to (Bleep) you up and throw you (Bleep)in nads into the Antarctic Ocean where the seals can (BLEEP)in feast on them for the rest of their days.**_

_**KG: Please you can't do shit you sucky ass flute player. Come on fight me!**_

_**Tayuya: Yeah right. I don't have the time to waste with you.**_

_**KG: CHICKEN!  
><strong>_

_**Tayuya: SHUT UP! It's not like you'd ever amount to much with that tiny dick of yours!**_

_**KG: Please I could (BLEEP) you up with it. All I need is to (Naruto buts in)**_

_**Naruto: Shut it KG. The Tayuya fans will kill you.**_

_**KG: Met mah mow Haruto. HI'm (BLEEP)in fher ass hup NOW!**_

_**Naruto: NO!**_

_**Tayuya: Yeah back up you fuckerd.**_

_**KG: THAT's IT! (Types on the Keyboard)**_

_**KG: "KyuubiGoku and Tayuya are teleported to the Capital city of the advanced planet Cryun"**_

_**(We vanish)**_

_**Naruto: Oh boy**_

_**Yugito: Better follow them.**_

_**Samui: True.**_

_**Karui: Yeah ass-kicking!**_

_**Omoi: Money all on Tayuya!**_

_**Naruto: Umm since KG is...indisposed of then I'll do it. Bye everyone. Stay breezy and protect what's important to you. Later ;)**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**KG: Well I'm back people. Hey Naruto, have you calmed down now?  
><strong>_

_**Naruto: Fuck you. Now let me go! OUCH!**_

_**KG: No, no Naruto-kun. You have to say let me go KyuubiGoku-sama or I'll bring your leg back even more.**_

_**Naruto: Go...to...hell!**_

_**KG: Hmmm very well. (Brings it back more)**_

_**Naruto: DAMMIT! LET ME GO!**_

_**KG: Say pretty please with ramen on top, KyuubiGoku-sama.**_

_**Yugito: Umm shouldn't you do this story?**_

_**KG: Sure, just as soon as Naruto says those words for cursing me out. We were almost taken off the air and I had to bribe a lot of people so they we didn't get cancelled. Come on Naruto give...me...back...my...wedding...MONEY!**_

_**Naruto: It's not my damn fault.**_

_**May: Because of you I can't get married for the next 5 years!**_

_**KG: Sis calm the fuck down. I'll make some arrangements.**_

_**Naruto: MY LEG!**_

_**May: Kellen, I'll resume it. Do the story.**_

_**KG: Hey don't use my name on the internet! I'm KyuubiGoku here baby.**_

_**May: Whatever you say dear. Just do it.**_

_**KG: Fine fine. We'll get started.**_

_**Naruto: MY LEGS!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2-3 Years Later<strong>_

The village of Kumo was peaceful as A was stuck behind his desk doing his paperwork. The last two years were rather uneventful for Kumo as not much had been happening. There was another jonin exam and C was promoted just like he had wanted. Other than that nothing was really happening. A had learned that Jiraiya took two apprentices and they would be attending the Taki training camp or whatever it was called. He wasn't sure, but he had signed up five people also.

Next to him was a taller dark-haired woman holding a notepad. Mabui was a little taller than two years ago. She had really grown in all the right places while speaking. A could notice the smile on her face as she looked out the window.

"It's today isn't it Raikage-sama?" she asked and A smirked as he set down his pen. He looked out the window with Mabui and nodded while two other people spoke.

"He'd better not be late. I'll send him flying through the window," Tsunade said punching her hands while Shizune sweatdropped.

"Umm Tsunade-sama I don't think your cousin would want to be beat on his first day back in three years. Shouldn't you be a little more kinder?" Shizune asked and Tsunade huffed. It wasn't her fault that she had wanted to see the brat so badly. He just had to make it on time with his friends.

"I suppose. So A when are you giving them the mission. I'd assume you would hope that they didn't waste their time while guarding that woman's castle," Tsunade said and A placed his hands on the table. He nodded his head while standing to his feet and opening the door.

"That is right. I will see their results. They were pretty strong when they left. This mission itself will determine their ranks. They were chunin when they left. No doubt C and Darui would want to see what they can do as well," A said and Tsunade nodded.

"I hope he comes soon. Who knows how he looks now," Shizune said and everyone else nodded before they saw Darui and C outside the doorway.

"Raikage-sama reports have confirmed that five individuals are coming. All wearing Kumo clothing. It's who we think it is," Darui said and A smiled while taking off his hat.

"Darui go call Bee. No doubt he would want to see his apprentices as well," A said and Darui nodded while leaving things to C.

"Let's go C," A said and C nodded his head as everyone left the room with Shizune and Mabui talking about somethings.

_**A bit of distance from Kumogakure**_

Five figures were approaching the village gates, each with a smile on their face. Three with blonde hair, one with white hair and another with red hair. One blonde had two swords on his back. On his left arm was the kanji for 'Wind'. He wore a grey shirt with the mesh armor underneath. He wore dark pants hiding his concealed weapons. His hair was long as two bangs appeared on the sides of his face. He smirked while looking to his left.

Next to him was the second blonde. She was taller than the others, but only by a few feet. Her blonde hair went down her back and was wrapped into a ponytail. She wore her old attire of mostly purplish grey clothing. It wasn't shown, but on her thigh was the kanji for 'Fire'. She had her arms over the blonde male's shoulder while the others watched.

Next to her was a girl with dark red hair. She had her yellow eyes which flared with a little flashes of lightning. Her hair was straight and spiky looking while flowing down her body. On her right arm was the kanji for 'Lightning'. She held a sword on her back that was forged from her years of training. She wore two ears in her ears and if one looked closely enough then they could see small flashes of lightning going through the see-through orbs giving them an enticing glow. She growled at the sight of the two blondes next to her.

On the opposite end of her was the last blonde who held a tanto to her side. She had short hair and light blue eyes. She wore the same grey attire as her partners, but revealing only a bit of cleavage which was sort of masked by her mesh armor. On her left shoulder was the kanji for 'Water'. She held a neutral glare to the two next to her while the second male rubbed the back of his head.

He had white hair and a longing glare to his face like a certain Nara. He held a sword on his back just like his red haired companion also opting for the same grey attire like her. On his right arm was the kanji for 'Earth'. He had a lollipop in his mouth before the redhead got fed up.

"Naruto, Yugito would you two separate for a few minutes? I'm getting sick looking at you both!" Karui yelled making the two rub the back of their heads.

"Tell that to Yugi-chan, Karui-nee. She won't let me go," Naruto said and Omoi sighed while looking at the sky.

"After three years you haven't changed at all Karui. Still violent just like your element," Omoi said and Karui snickered before balling her fists.

"I'm gonna ignore that jab Omoi. Now that I know I'm naturally stronger than you I just might kill you if I punch too hard," Karui said and Omoi raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't trying to do that before?" he asked and Karui growled while Samui sighed.

"You two are too much for me I swear. Act more cool," she said while Naruto turned around.

"Just like the water right Samui-nee?" Naruto asked and Samui let out a small smile while nodding.

"Exactly right Little brother," she said and Naruto smirked while they came up to the walls of Kumo.

"Say where are Kyuubi-san and Nibi-san they didn't come back with us," Omoi said and Yugito turned around.

"They said that they would return in a few days. Something about establishing some more power to their Kingdoms so they told us to go on ahead," Yugito said and everyone merely nodded as they came up.

"Ahhh it feels good to be back," Naruto said running past everyone while the latter four chuckled.

"He still acts like a child," Karui said folding her arms while Naruto smiled.

"Kumo, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto is back dattebayo!" Naruto shouted before he saw people walking.

"We know you're back. That's why we're meeting you," Darui said and everyone watched as the Raikage, C, Mabui, Tsunade, and Shizune came. Naruto smiled and patted Darui's shoulder.

"Lookin' good Darui. Also C, how you been man?" Naruto asked holding out his hand and C merely smiled and shook it.

"Been well. Also you've gotten taller as I expected Naruto-san," C said making Naruto blush. He then turned and immediately brought Mabui and Shizune into his embrace.

"Mabui-neechan, Shizune-neechan you both look great," Naruto said making the two smile.

"Nice to see you again Naruto-kun. You've really gotten taller," Mabui said with Shizune nodding.

"Oh it's my main brotha. Naruto, you be lookin' good unlike any otha," Bee said jumping down while Naruto grinned. He bumped fists with the Hachibi jinchuuriki and nodded.

"Ossan you been well too. Glad to see you're alright as well," Naruto said while Karui, Omoi, Samui and Yugito showed up.

"You've done good Yugito. Nice work," A said and Yugito bowed in appreciation.

"Thank you Raikage-sama," Yugito said while Samui looked around.

"Where is Atsui?" Samui asked and everyone glanced at each other. A sighed and pointed out into the wilderness beyond the village.

"He's with a squad in Kiri. We're negotiating some things right now. Now then, how about we take this conversation to my office," A said and everyone agreed while Naruto smiled. Karui, Omoi and Samui sighed while the blonde grinned.

"Then let's take the scenic route," he said and before anyone could say anything, Naruto let the winds swirl him and soon he shot into the air shocking everyone, but Karui, Samui, Omoi and Yugito. They all watched a swirl of wind keeping him in the air for a little while as Darui spoke.

"He can fly?" Darui asked while everyone looked in shock. Karui face-palmed and Omoi chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. Samui shook her head while Yugito giggled.

"Damn showoff," Karui said and before anyone else could say anything Naruto used the wind to hoist them all in the air. Everyone gasped and yelled while Karui bonked Naruto on the head.

"Naruto you're going to kill them from the shock. Hurry and take us to the mansion," Karui said while A looked at the village from in the air.

"In all my years as a kage I've never seen this before," A said looking down while Tsunade rubbed the back of her head.

"Dammit this goes beyond anything I've ever seen," Tsunade said before she noticed Shizune and Mabui. Both seemed tense as being off the ground was a rather scary experience.

"We thank you all for boarding Naruto Uzumaki's flight. When flying keep all limbs to your sides at all times. While we head to the Raikage Mansion I would like to say thanks for choosing Naruto Uzumaki as your flight. Shall we go?" Naruto asked as he flew forward. He used the winds to push everyone else along with him while Darui gulped.

"Flying is...scary," he said before everyone saw C. He was...laughing. He was trying to do twirls and spins while they stared at him. It was obvious that C was enjoying his time and how could he not? It wasn't often that you got to fly.

"Little nin brought back a gift. This wind ride is a great shift," Bee said as Naruto took them to the Mansion. The rest of Kumo was in shock looking at the flying people and wondered who they were. Some could recognize the blonde hair and smiled knowing it was Naruto, but to see everyone flying. That was a person's dream. It seemed to be great. Everyone could feel the people's eyes on them, especially the chunin, jonin and even the VOLT members. All eyes were on them.

"When you came back I didn't expect this. Much more convenient than walking I must say brat," Tsunade said and Naruto nodded his head happy that they were enjoying the ride for what little time they could get.

_**In Konoha**_

Jiraiya was sitting behind his desk doing his annual paperwork before he heard a knock on the door. The Godaime Hokage narrowed his eyes and looked up to answer.

"Come in," he said and immediately two teenagers came in. One with longer pink hair than the last time she was seen. She wore tight short and a pink midriff covering her top half. She wore some black boots with a kunai strapped to her leg. She also wore two black gloves.

Next to her was a pale white teen. He had black hair and wore the standard anbu attire with his short sword on his back. His arms look flimsy, but they hid amazing power yet to be seen. He wore short pants like the female, but his were darker. He also wore the standard shinobi shoes.

"You called for us Jiraiya-sensei?" Sakura asked bowing along with Sai. The two apprentices to Jiraiya waited for their teachers response while Jiraiya stood to his feet.

"That's right. I have a mission for the both of you. These past few years I have seen your growth as shinobi now you'll have a simple test," Jiraiya said making Sakura cock her head to the side while Sai responded.

"But sensei, you know how strong we are. Why do we need a test?" Sai said and Jiraiya stood to his feet.

"For you both to see how much you have grown for yourself and here is where you will do it," Jiraiya said handing them both a poster. The same announcement poster for Kumo from Taki. Sakura and Sai gazed at it before turning back.

"Sounds suspicious. Something must be going down," Sakura said and Sai immediately agreed. Jiraiya sat down in his chair and nodded his head.

"Exactly. I've had Kakashi and Yugao scan the place, but they haven't noticed anything as of yet. That's why you both will be going. You'll be joining Kumo in the same thing," Jiraiya said and Sakura widened her eyes. Kumo meant that blonde guy that she had seen back in the war of Kiri. That might also mean Sasuke, but she wouldn't dwell on the latter for right now.

"A joint mission is it? Well I can see the purpose. Where are we meeting them?" Sai asked and Jiraiya intertwined his finger together locking them in place.

"You'll be meeting them outside the Gates of Kumo in three days. I'd suggest that you be prepared for anything. Now get going. My work is done so I'll be...busy," Jiraiya said giggling like a madman while Sakura growled. She balled her fists and charged.

"You damned Ero-sennin," she yelled and slammed Jiraiya through the building. Sai flinched and sighed.

"Sakura, your scary. Even with the gravity seals in place you still don't hold back." Sai said while Sakura turned around.

"Shut up Sai shannaro! Let's get going before he wakes up," Sakura said and Sai nodded as they left the room.

_**Orochimaru's hidden base**_

Orochimaru watched as Sasuke came into the lit room. With him were four people that he had decided to make sure that he would make as his team. Orochimaru grinned while Sasuke rubbed the back of his head.

"You alright with this Sasuke-kun? You won't be changing teams ever again," Kabuto said and Sasuke turned around he gave a tired glare to one Suigetsu, another Karin, next was Juugo and lastly was Kimimaro. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"This is sufficient enough Kabuto. Now then, Orochimaru what did you want?" Sasuke asked folding his arms. He wanted to begin his training. He didn't have time for side mission shit for the asshole who wanted his body. Not like he would get it anyway.

"Now now Sasuke-kun. I've got a really good place for you to have some fun. See this flyer here? You are your team are going," Orochimaru said. Sasuke picked up the flyer and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't have time for this bullshit. Call me when you have something better," Sasuke said turning around while Orochimaru snickered.

"Oh I thought you would want to join since your friend Naruto-kun would be going," Orochimaru said and Sasuke stopped in mid-step. He narrowed his eyes while Orochimaru smiled.

"I'm sure Kumo won't ignore this. They'll send little Naruto to the training camp also. So, is it a good idea after all?" Orochimaru asked and everyone else turned to the Uchiha for his reply while Sasuke snorted.

"What that loser does isn't my problem," Sasuke said and Kabuto chuckled.

"I guess that just means that Naruto-kun is better than you right? Being the son of the Yondaime of Konoha might as well do that. In fact I hear the Yondaime was more powerful than any Uchiha," Kabuto irked and Sasuke crushed the flyer in his hand. He snarled again and sighed.

"Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kimimaro, be ready to move. We're leaving for Taki in two days," Sasuke said making the four nod before Team Hebi disappeared. Orochimaru snickered and turned to Kabuto.

"Nice work Kabuto. Sasuke-kun will have no choice, but to try and confront Naruto-kun now. I'm sure I'll be expecting some good results in the future. Right Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto nodded.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," he said and Orochimaru snickered in the dark hallway.

_**Back in Kumogakure**_

Darui shuddered as he fell to the floor along with everyone else. Naruto helped Shizune and Mabui to the floor while the winds dissipated. A sat back into his seat with Tsunade sitting on a couch. C fell down also while Naruto landed to the ground.

"Thank you for flying dattebayo," Naruto said and everyone grumbled while A coughed.

"Very interesting brat. I'm glad to see that those years didn't go to waste," A said and Naruto smiled with a nod.

"Yep, I might even be able to beat you now A-jij," Naruto said which earned him a slight smack on the head from Karui.

"Still the same as always," A said while Naruto pouted and rubbed the back of his head.

"So Yugito, in your expert opinion, how good where the years guarding that woman's palace?" A asked and Yugito smiled.

"They were very productive Raikage-sama. Nothing was left to waste and we all managed to complete our mission. As you can see we've all gotten stronger as well. Nothing to it," Yugito said and A nodded while Samui spoke.

"It was a valuable learning experience," Samui said and the other four nodded in agreement with her while A smirked. He rummaged through his drawer to pull out a piece of paper.

"You seem quite sure of yourself. You sound like you could even take on a sannin," Tsunade said glaring at them all. Everyone glanced at each other and Naruto chuckled.

"I don't think we're that good. _We're a hell of a lot better," _Naruto said keeping the last part to himself. Tsunade merely chuckled at the first part and said nothing while Yugito turned to C.

"It seems that you made Jonin. Great for you C," Yugito said and C smiled with a thankful expression.

"Thank you," he said and A took out the Taki poster for the five.

"That's good that you are all so confident. That's why anticipating your arrival then you'll be taking a mission to show me just how much you've grown," A said and the five widened their eyes.

"Already? We just got back," Naruto said and A snickered.

"No not now. In about three days. You will be going to Taki. It seems that they are holding some type of training camp. It's for all the nations to join in. That's what makes it weird. No nation would want to train with the enemy that why you five are going to investigate. Also the success of this mission will determine whether Yugito is capable of being a jonin or not," A said smirking and all eyes were on Yugito who was narrowing her eyes before giving a smile.

"Allowing my girlfriend to get promoted to a higher rank is something I'll get done. You got it A-Jiji. I'll stun you all with my skills that I've learned," Naruto said making most sigh.

"Not even 2 hours in and your already boasting, but I guess that's the only good thing about you," he said and Naruto narrowed his eyes before glaring.

"You know I could send you flying right?" he asked and Darui rubbed the back of his head with a sigh and a nod.

"Yeah I gotcha. Now I really wish you were gone," Darui said making most chuckle.

"Well I won't keep you guys any longer than that. You may all do what you like, but in three days you are to all be ready," A said making Naruto and his friends nod. It was then that they surprised everyone as they vanished in their respective element shunshins of water, earth, fire, wind and lightning.

"I'm so gonna need a drink now that he's back," Tsunade said and Shizune sighed at her master.

"Tsunade-sama not again. Then all your time in therapy would've been for nothing," Shizune responded. Immediately everyone in the room turned to Tsunade who was glaring daggers at Shizune who covered her mouth.

"Therapy?" Mabui asked and A snickered.

"The pressure's of a sannin are finally taking their toll if you have to go to therapy," A said while Tsunade shrank in the couch.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto sighed in relief and opened the door. Yugito followed him inside and the two flickered on the light. The compound was still the same as they left it. Sparkling clean, which could only mean that someone had been cleaning the place in their absence. Not that they weren't grateful, but they would really liked to have known who would be in their place when they were gone.

Naruto placed his stuff on the couch and groaned while Yugito rested on his chest.

"A mission already Yugi-hime. Which I could just enjoy the peace a little more," Naruto said and Yugito snickered as she kissed Naruto's cheek making him blush slightly.

"That's our life Naruto-kun. Nothing we can change about it, but I'm glad for this peace," Yugito said and Naruto chuckled with a nod as he kissed Yugito's forehead. The two jinchuuriki stayed like that for a little while longer while Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Do you think I scared them with that flying trick?" Naruto asked and Yugito snickered remembering everyone's reaction to the incident.

"I think you more or less gave them quite a scare. No one really knows when they'll be hoisted into the air and then sent flying to the Raikage Mansion. It just doesn't happen," Yugito said and Naruto sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head with a nod.

"I suppose you have a point," Naruto said stroking Yugito's backside in a loving manner while Yugito gently glided into his embrace. She moaned blissfully before her stomach growled ruining the mood. Naruto snickered and Yugito blushed.

"Let me make us something to eat. Would you like that Yugi-chan?" Naruto asked and Yugito smiled with a nod while hopping to her feet.

"Very well, then I will put our things away," Yugito siad before Naruto pulled her back to the couch while holding her close.

"Leave that to the clones," Naruto told her and Yugito blushed from his deep voice before she nodded her head and watched as five clones took their things upstairs into the master bedroom of the mansion. Yugito then watched Naruto get to his feet and head to the kitchen.

"Alright what would you like Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked and Yugito placed a finger to her chin.

"I'll take anything you have to offer," she said and Naruto nodded opening the fridge which was filled with lots of things that weren't there before. Vegetables, Meat, drinks, and other tasty snakes. Naruto raised an eyebrow before heading to the cabinet and looking through the pantry. He saw it filled with spices and other things while taking out a pan.

"Alright Yugito-chan I'm going to start," Naruto said making her nod.

"Alright then. I'm going to go and put the scrolls away. Also you told me that you would teach me the rasengan, which you still haven't done might I add," she said and Naruto chuckled while nodding his head.

"I know I did, but you wanted to learn it at like the last week of the training. It took me quite a while with it might I add," Naruto said and Yugito pouted. She had thought of combining her new Yoton abilities with the rasengan, but since she thought of it late then she had to wait.

"It had the first and second step. I could've done the third if only we didn't have to go," she said and Naruto smirked.

"Not like you could do it better than me anyway," he said which earned him a glare.

"Don't forget that my nature is stronger than yours," she said making Naruto roll his eyes before he focused on Yugito. Immediately the Nibi jinchuuriki was sent into the air while she was twirled around.

"But I'm the most resourceful here," Naruto said while Yugito growled.

"Yeah yeah, now put me down," she said and Naruto honored her wish as she landed safely. Yugito sighed in relief while turning back to Naruto who was placing some meat in the stove.

"So have you made any progress with Kitsune Sage Mode?" she asked and Naruto nodded his head. In addition to his wind abilities, he had also been training to use Kitsune Sage Mode at it was taking him longer than he thought.

"Almost got it down. I have the Kitsune katas, just need to practice them more. Well you get settled and I'll get back to cooking," Naruto said and Yugito agreed with his request while leaving the room.

_**Akatsuki Base**_

All ten members of Akatsuki assembled together on the ten hands of the Gekko Statue and conversed with each other.

"It is finally time to act. I was sick of waiting hmm," Deidara said while someone folded their arms.

"Hmph your little explosions don't scare anyone. I'm sure you realize, but I could beat you any day for the week," Izanagi said sporting his Akatsuki robes. Deidara glared at Izanagi while the Lightning Emperor chuckled.

"I mean seriously. How Sasori puts up with you I don't know. Art is a flash of beauty. Yeah right. Art is something that is eternal," Izanagi said with Sasori unknowingly smiling at the fact that his side was taken.

"Oh shut up you damn Lighting freak. I can't see how you're saying that since lightning is gone in a flash like always," Deidara said while Izanagi chuckled.

"Weak excuse. Anyone who sees lightning is awestruck at its beauty. The memory stays in their minds forever. Not like your little bombs brat," Izanagi told him and Deidara growled.

"He's got your number Deidara. Now then, Pain-sama do we begin? We haven't heard anything from the Kyuubi or Nibi jinchuuriki," Kakuzu said and Pain closed his eyes while turning to Izanagi.

"Izanagi and Sasori will go after the Ichibi jinchuuriki. We'll start with that and then work our way to the others. Everyone else is to continue monitoring their assigned jinchuuriki. Deidara, I'm assigning you to our new recruit. His name is Tobi and he will be your partner," Pain said while Deidara sighed.

"Fine fine hmmm. I could stand the space from these assholes," he said vanishing and the others did the same while Pain turned to his own partner.

"Konan are you sure you can infiltrate Taki?" Pain asked and Konan nodded her head while unbuttoning a strap on her cloak.

"I can. It will be done. Don't worry. I'll report anything that I see," she said leaving also and Pain left the scene as well.

_**Back in Kumogakure, two days later**_

Naruto was busy at the mountain staring it down. He held out his hand and quickly summoned a clone. Naruto made his rasengan and his clones added his wind nature. Naruto heard the ear-splitting screeching of the technique and yelled.

"**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken," **Naruto shouted as he slammed it into the mountain. Naruto watched at the mountain was blown away with his chakra as a giant hole was left. He huffed and fell to the ground while sighing. It was still too weak. To get what he wanted then the entire mountain would have to be gone. He only got a good portion of it and that wasn't going to cut it.

"Naruto what are you doing? It's time to go," Yugito said strapping on her clothes and Naruto turned around.

"What, aren't we leaving tomorrow?" Naruto asked and Yugito shook her head.

"The mission was planned to leave tomorrow, but we're all going to get a move on it right now so go and get dressed," Yugito said and Naruto nodded his head before he felt a sudden presence and a surge in chakra.

"You really didn't have to go back into the seal to come here," Naruto said and Kyuubi chuckled.

"**I didn't. I'm right behind you is all," **she said and Naruto turned around to see Kyuubi and Nibi smiling at him. Nibi turned her head and whistled at the destroyed mountain, but saw Naruto's frustrated face.

"**I take it that you're having trouble?" **Nibi asked and Naruto sighed with a nod that he was.

"A lot more than I'd like," he said and Nibi nodded her head in understanding of his words. Naruto sighed and rubbed his head.

"Well it looks like we won't be able to do what I had planned since A-Jiji gave us a mission. Nibi-chan, Kyuubi-chan could you watch the house for me and Yugito?" Naruto asked and the two bijuu merely shrugged and entered the place while Naruto went to get dressed. Yugito tapped her foot impatiently for him to arrive, but it wasn't long and Naruto was ready to go with her.

"Alright then Yugito-chan let's get going," Naruto said as he grabbed her. Yugito nodded and Naruto flew away with the wind current leaving a waving Kyuubi and Nibi behind.

"**You know, ever since he learned how to fly he's been off his rocker with it," **Kyuubi said and Nibi snorted while placing her hand on Kyuubi's shoulder.

"**Don't act like you weren't requesting a ride from him when he was able to do it either. In fact, all the kingdoms wanted rides from him. So much so that you started to charge a tax on those who would ride with him. Such a shame," **Nibi said walking inside while Kyuubi snorted.

"**That's what you'd like to think," **she said following her friend inside.

_**With Samui, Karui and Omoi**_

The three members were currently waiting for their teammates at the Gates. It would be a while, but they would have to hurry to Taki if they had any shot of making it like they wanted.

"I swear, only two days of rest. They can do better than that," Karui said while Samui kept her face neutral.

"It is to be done Karui. Try not to let it bother you," Samui said and Karui merely went along with Samui's words and didn't say anything more than that while Omoi looked at the sky.

"I think I see them coming," Omoi said and the two females looked up to see Naruto flying as he landed on the ground with Yugito in his arms.

"Are we late?" he asked and no one shook their heads.

"Nope, you're are just in time. Come on, our friends from Konoha are here," Karui said and everyone nodded as they walked past the gates. Naturally Yugito was to be the leader again, but no one really minded that fact at all.

"Alright is everyone ready to go?" Yugito asked. Everyone nodded their heads and walked out the gates only to see two Konoha figures. Naruto groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I finally get to meet you Naruto," Sakura said balling her fists and the blonde stepped forward.

"Sakura-san, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Naruto asked and Sakura responded by letting out a punch in his direction. Naruto narrowed his eyes and everyone watched as Sakura's fist slammed into a wall separating her and Naruto from each other.

"_Damn she got stronger. A lot more. If I didn't block that she would've tore my face away," _Naruto thought before sighing.

"Whatever I did it wasn't my fault," Naruto said and Sakura withdrew her fist.

"That's what they all say, but your the one who called me a pain in the ass the last time," Sakura said and Naruto snickered.

"Hey I'm not the one who nearly drowned from being under water for less than 10 minutes. Did you work on your lungs those past 2-3 years?" he asked and Sakura chuckled while grabbing Naruto's collar.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Don't think that just cause you're the son of our Yondaime that I won't slam you into next year," Sakura said and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Really? Well that's assuming that you can even hit me with that fist at all," Naruto said and Sakura glared at him so much that lightning went between them.

Meanwhile, Sai was greeting the others and went over the aspects of the mission to which everyone was agreeing to it without much argument at all.

"Naruto if you don't mind it then we have to go now," Omoi said before Sakura and Naruto glared at him.

"Stay out of this!" They hollered and Omoi flinched before they went back to staring at each other.

It took a bit of time, but Sakura let Naruto go and everyone went on their way towards Taki. Almost most of the trip would be arguments between Sakura and Naruto who really seemed to be at odds with each other.

_**Taki, three days later**_

Naruto and the others came up to the Taki gates and finally made it. The blonde wished he could just fly, but Yugito spoke with him about revealing that ability since only the Tsuchikage was supposed to be the only one who could do it so she told him to lay low with it for right now. Naruto in the end relented and chose to walk not seeing the point in rushing to the place.

"So you were all guarding a palace for that many years. What kind of war was this?" Sakura asked curious to know and Naruto grinned.

"It was one that we fought and won. Weren't you invited? Oh I guess not. Too bad dattebayo," the blonde spoke and Sakura growled to his response, but decided to let him off with that since she couldn't say anything and to Naruto, he could say anything since there really was no war that he got into.

"Right, whatever you say you ass. You're lucky that I've worked on my patience these years or I'd still hit you," Sakura said while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Or try to attempt to," he said making her seethe more than she originally wanted. She only balled her fists and kept silent.

Deciding to diffuse the growing tension, Omoi came in with a question that had been bothering him ever since they were about to leave for Makai.

"Tell me Sakura-san, how did Sasuke-san leave Konoha?" Omoi asked and that immediately got everyone's attention as Sakura stiffened. Naruto noticed the action and Samui could feel the rise in blood pressure from Sakura's heart beating so she seemed to notice as well.

"It's not something I'd really like to talk about, but Sasuke-kun left in the dead of night. I tried to stop him, but couldn't. He knocked me out in the end due to my weakness. I pleaded with Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino and Lee to bring Sasuke back, but they couldn't. I then resolved to train harder along with Sai. Not only for Sasuke, but for myself. So when I met him that I can slam him across the face for what he did," Sakura said and Naruto grinned.

"Now that's the pink haired kunoichi that I remember," Naruto said to her and Sakura stuttered with a small blush before looking the other way.

"Who asked you Baka?" she muttered and Naruto smiled while they came up to three gate guards.

"Name and reason for coming to Taki," the man said and Naruto held up a form.

"Kumogakure. Registration 34524. Team Yugito. Reason: Taki's training camp," Naruto said and the guard nodded his head. The gates opened for them to pass and Naruto waved goodbye to Sakura and Sai who said that they would catch up with them in a bit.

The first thing everyone could stay about Taki was that it wasn't very big. Granted it was larger than the average country, but smaller than the average village. Somewhere along those lines.

"Welcome, welcome. Come one, come all to Taki's training center! It is here that all you young chunin will grow strong and who knows maybe you'll become the next leader of your anbu units after this. Wouldn't you like that?"

Naruto and Co. heard the announcement and Karui sighed.

"What's the point to all this? I swear this is like some weak ass sales pitch," she said making Naruto agree with her. The blonde and everyone else sighed while an attendant came up to them.

"Ahem, Kumo I presume?" They asked. Yugito nodded her head to the question and the attendant smiled.

"Our first people from Kumo. Please come, please come," they said and Team Yugito walked through the village. They could see dozens of chunin level shinobi from the various countries and villages that ranged from the world. Naruto took the time to observe the entire place and saw the plenty of stalls open. It was like some damn festival thing. Not that he really cared in the slightest. He enjoyed festivals, quite a lot. It didn't matter to him.

"You'll all be staying in this hotel. Please make yourselves comfortable. If you'd like then you can even head to the place where the training will be held," the person said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. The blonde was already putting his training to use. Because he had the power of wind, he could feel the subtle changes in a person's breath when they spoke. It wasn't supposed to be rushed or anxious, but this definitely was on the professional level. Those not used to it would be swayed completely and believed it. Naruto didn't say anything and Yugito thanked the person as they got settled.

Naruto and Yugito stayed in one room while the others stayed in their separate ones.

"Yugito-chan I'm going to go check out the place. I'll meet up with you later," Naruto told her and Yugito nodded as she watched her lover leave the building.

Naruto entered the streets and watched Sakura along with Sai being escorted to a different building than the one where he was in. The blonde sighed in some relief before he heard a call.

"Naruto-san!" someone called out and the blonde turned around. He gasped when he saw Haku and Chojuro coming towards him. The blonde grinned as he walked up to them. They were so much taller than the last time he met them. Naruto's smile brightened as he came up to them.

"Haku-chan, Chojuro-san look at how much you guys have grown," Naruto said and the two chuckled to him while turning back. Haku glanced over Naruto's body and coughed while averting her gaze. Chojuro smirked at the action before shaking hands with Naruto.

"Glad you could make it Naruto-san. It seems that all the nations are cautious about this place. By the way, where have you been? Kiri hasn't heard about you for quite a long time," The teen said and Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"Been doing rigorous training to get better. You know me. Oh, so how is Mei-chan? She doing well?" Naruto asked and the two glanced at each other.

"Mizukage-sama is doing very well for the village. Thanks to Kumo and Konoha, she was able to repair most of the structures in the village. Also Zabuza-sama was named as an official Swordsman of the Mist. He's now the leader. Also Yagura-san has been busy helping Mei-sama lead the village. He's know her best advisor on its state of affairs," Haku said and Naruto smiled thinking about the Sanbi jinchuuriki.

"Really? Well that's all good to know. I'm glad you guys are doing well. So what do you think of this training thing so far?" Naruto asked and the two glanced at each other.

"We're sent here to investigate this thing. Just our Mizukage's precaution," Chojuro said and Naruto instantly agreed.

"Yeah, the same with our Raikage. Also along with Ero-sennin, Konoha's Hokage. I don't see anyone from Suna or Iwa," Naruto said before he felt two pats on his shoulder.

"Well you would just have to look you idiot," someone said making Naruto turn around. The blonde gasped out and smiled.

"Kurotsuchi, Maki-chan," Naruto said gazing at the Iwa and Suna kunoichi. The two waved to him. Naruto knew Maki from some time ago during one of his missions as a genin to Suna. She was a crying girl because she talked about how her sensei died to Iwa, but she kept telling Naruto that she knew the truth and the she died by Kiri. It took Naruto a bit of visiting, but he got her to smile and even train harder than she ever had. Maki was a precious friend to Naruto. One that he always held in high regard.

"It looks like I was right. Naruto-kun even made it here," Maki said with her standard smile. Naruto grinned as he high-fived her before turning to Kurotsuchi.

"So, the old man is suspicious as well huh?" Naruto asked and Kurotsuchi nodded her head while folding her arms.

"That's right he is and I am too. It's too much of a plot to be called a coincidence. It's what I believe," Kurotsuchi said before they heard others talk.

"Then we're all in the same boat," Karui said making the other chunin turn their heads to see Samui, Omoi and Karui coming along with Sai and Sakura.

"So all the nations promising chunin are here huh? Though Sakura, why didn't Ero-sennin send more of you? Yesterday I was told that Gaara became the Kazekage and Konoha had its second chunin exam. Quite a few of you passed right?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded her head to his question.

"Yeah all of us who you saw at Konoha's chunin exam passed it. Well Neji was the one who went further and became a jonin. He said that he was surprised when he didn't see anyone from Kumo in the jonin exams except for some C guy," Sakura said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I guess I could see that. So it seems that all the nations are suspicious," Naruto said and everyone in their respective nations nodded while Naruto grinned. The teenager had a good idea and voiced it.

"So in the interest of all our villages why don't we work together?" Naruto asked and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Kurotsuchi asked and Maki sighed.

"Naruto-kun are you really thinking this one through?" she asked and Naruto nodded his head to Maki's insult although he could understand why.

"I sure am Maki-chan. Come on, you and me have trained together before. Kiri and Kumo are allies, so are Kumo and Konoha. Kurotsuchi is a good friend of ours so we should all work together," Naruto said and Haku chuckled.

"This only seems to benefit Kumo apparently," she said and Naruto paled. He shook his head fervently at her words making mostly everyone chuckle at them.

"Well I might have my issues with Konoha, but nothing I can't let go if it is for my village. I'll go with this," Kurotsuchi said and Naruto nodded his head while Chojuro and Haku smiled.

"Us too. We agree," Haku said and Maki agreed as well. "Anything for a friend," she had told them and everyone agreed with her logic. Naruto and his team agreed to the pact as well and everyone decided to work together.

"Well I was heading for the place where we'll be training. Anyone wanna come?" he asked and Maki glanced at the others.

"Well I still have to get settled. I'll catch up with you," she said walking off along with Haku and Chojuro who told Naruto to go on ahead. Samui, Karui and Omoi left since they were feeling slightly tired and Naruto could admit that it was rather late, but he decided to investigate further for anything weird. Kurotsuchi said that she might catch up, but it was best if they all met tomorrow.

And that was how Naruto ended up alone. The blonde sighed and traversed the village for a little while and he soon came up to the place where construction was going on. He narrowed his eyes at the sight. He could feel the unpleasant changes in the wind and he knew some kind of trouble was brewing. He just wasn't sure what it was. Naruto narrowed his eyes one more time and sighed.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid," he said before he heard a voice.

"You should get out. Hurry and leave. Don't participate," the voice said and Naruto opened his eyes. He quickly turned his attention to a tree and gaze at a teenager. One with green hair and an orange hair clip. She wore a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Along her back was a cylindrical object, but Naruto didn't know what it was for.

She glared at him and Naruto glared back. Time seemed to stop for them both while Naruto managed to open his mouth.

"What do you mean?" he asked her and the mysterious girl only sighed and looked at the construction.

"Don't argue. Leave or else you'll die. Got it?" she asked before and Naruto snickered. He lightly laughed while she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know who you are, but there is no way I'm gonna die. Not until I become the Raikage anyway," Naruto told her and the green haired girl glared at him before sighing.

"It's your funeral," she said vanishing away, but Naruto wasn't about to let her get away as he quickly jumped to the trees and raced after her.

The girl seemed to be aware that she was being followed by Naruto, but didn't give any hints of stopping. She didn't need to be seen right now. She trusted no one. She didn't know what compelled her to even talk to the guy, but she'd be damned if she started to trust anyone again. No, not after what she went through.

"Oi would you stop for a damn second?" Naruto hollered rushing behind her. The girl sucked her teeth and quickened her pace to leaving Naruto in the leaves of the trees. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sighed while face-palming himself.

"Alright if you won't slow down then I'll just have to catch up to you," he said to himself before a smirk grew across his face.

The teenager huffed and sat down at a tree while taking some water. She looked behind it and sighed in relief of having lost the enthusiastic blonde. She didn't know how he kept up for so long, but he had to be gone by this time. No one was able to catch her in the least. That was how she survived, all based on her speed.

"Yo," Naruto said making her look up fast. She widened her eyes to see the blonde levitating in the air with winds swirling beneath his feet. He smiled at her and she pointed.

"Y-You're flying?!" she asked out and Naruto looked. He smirked at her shocked face and just knew how to live it up. This was probably the best moment in all of his life. He only wished that he had brought a camera with him to catch that expression. That seemed to be the standard expression for people who weren't used to seeing people flying around.

"Well my feet aren't on the tree branches so I would say yes," he said and Fu bit the nail of her thumb.

"_I thought I was the only one who could do that," _she thought before Naruto dropped to the branch.

"Look sorry if I'm following you, but I need to know what's going on. Mind telling me your name?" he asked and she snorted.

"Yes I do mind and I'm not telling you it. People like you are all the same. Being nice first and then going behind someone's back. I've given up on people," she said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you'd better get your act together. I'm not people. I'm myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Got it?" he asked and the girl snorted again.

"Right, that's what they all say. In the end, they only stab you in the back making you wish for death and things like that," she said and Naruto sighed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well in our world those kind of things are what keep you alive, but I know what you mean. I think you're confusing humans with human nature," he said and she growled.

"Call it what you want, but I told you all that I was going to tell you. Accept it or deny it, but don't say I didn't warn you," she said and Naruto placed a finger to his chin.

"No I guess I can't say that. It seems that you're from Taki. Mind telling me what the deal is?" he asked and she chuckled while smiling. She quickly grabbed Naruto's collar and winked. The blonde blushed and gulped while she leaned to his ear.

"Nope," she said before vanishing in a shunshin leaving Naruto where he was. The blonde narrowed his eyes and started at the tree before punching it.

"Why if I wasn't a nice guy! I'll get her to talk even if I have to suck all the wind out of her lungs dattebayo!" Naruto shouted before he flew off.

The girl huffed and quickly made it to her house. Her rusty, almost broken-down house. She turned on the light and sighed while heading to the kitchen. She placed a sandwich on her table and opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. She quickly drank it allowing some of it to fall on her body. She sighed in relief while wiping the sweat off her face.

"**Rather mean aren't you?" **someone asked and the teenager smirked. She felt so good for ditching that guy at the last possible second. It was probably the only time that she had let out a real smile on a long time.

"Yep, it's what he gets anyway," she said before she heard something.

"Mmm I gotta admit you make one killer sandwich. Chicken with hot sauce one of my favs," Naruto said and the girl gasped while looking up to see the same blonde that she left in the woods eating her sandwich, her dinner, her last ration of food.

Naruto bit into the food again and sighed. It really was a very good sandwich and the blonde was lost in the taste and completely oblivious to the rising KI coming off the girl from seeing her food taken.

"Yep, this really hits the spot after a long day of traveling," he said smiling in content while the girl's eyebrow twitched. She balled her fists making them shake and a tick mark appeared on her head. She saw the happy go-lucky smile on Naruto's face and her patience snapped.

"**Hmm an interesting male specimen that one is. Hehe, you spoke to someone interesting girl," **the person spoke while the teenager seethed.

"MOU, GO AWAY ALREADY!" she hollered while Naruto laughed. He had just found the most amusing character and he was going to get her to talk. He'd have all-night if he needed it, but he wasn't one to give up easily, oh no it was just getting interesting, but Naruto didn't know just how critical this girl's help would be both now and in the future.

_**Gates of Taki**_

Five figures were coming into the light of the two guards as they came up to the people.

"Name and reason for-ugh," he said coughing up blood while Sasuke flashed his sharingan. The Uchiha glared hard at the dead guard while Suigetsu disposed of the other one.

"Name: Team Hebi. Registration: Fuck you. Reason for coming: because we can that's why," Sasuke said passing through the gates along with his team. Oh it was really going to get interesting now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Done and I think I did that well. Well readers can you guess what I'm doing with Taki? Can ya? Can ya? Can ya?<strong>_

_**May: Give me back the money for my wedding Naruto!**_

_**Naruto: ARGH! Someone make her stop!  
><strong>_

_**Yugito: I'm not going near that even with a ten-foot pole.**_

_**Kyuubi and Nibi: Agreed.**_

_**May: APOLOGIZE!**_

_**Naruto: AAAAH! Fine damn, KyuubiGoku-sama I'm sorry for my language and I'm sorry for making you spend money to bail me out that it costed the wedding. Please let me go with ramen on top dattebayo!**_

_**KG: Fine. Sis release him.**_

_**May: But Kellen, our wedding-**_

_**KG: Will have to be postponed for now. Besides I don't think Naruto can bend anymore.**_

_**May: Mou, fine, but only because it's you dear. (May lets go)**_

_**Naruto: Thank god. Oh man, I fell my femur touching my spine.**_

_**Karui: Better think next time little brother.**_

_**Naruto: Hmph.**_

_**KG: Alright then come on May. I'll have to ask my boss for a raise, but we'll have one. Bye readers. Stay Breezy and protect what's important to you. Bye bye. **_


	31. Chapter 31

_**KG: GOOOOOOOD DAY PEOPLE! I'm back with another chapter for my story!**_

_**Yugito: Come on Naruto-kun it's nothing personal. She had you in a full nelson. You know that trying to break one is impossible.**_

_**Naruto: Yugi-chan you didn't help me! I got beaten by that damn ass and his fuckin' sister.**_

_**KG: Hey! Don't take about my fiancee like that!**_

_**Naruto: Fuck you KG, my legs now need surgery!**_

_**KG: You know what? When you get that hospital bill I want you to look at it, furl it up, make sure it's clean and shiny, TURN IT SIDEWAYS AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!**_

_**Naruto: Shut your ass up!  
><strong>_

_**Karui: Would both of you shut up!**_

_**May: Karui, know your role and shut your mouth!**_

_**Yugito: Umm who's doing the chapter?**_

_**KG: I fuckin' am. Let's get this shit started. You, readers, pay attention and be grateful that KyuubiGoku is donating time out of KyuubiGoku's time to give you this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>The green haired girl watched as Naruto finished the last remains of her sandwich. She gasped and trembled with her stomach growling. Naruto smacked his lips while wiping some of the remaining hot sauce from his lips. He rubbed his stomach easily while the girl looked at her plate only seeing the crumbs of her sandwich.<p>

"Ahhh that sure was good," Naruto said before he noticed the girl growled. She quickly lunged for Naruto faster than he could follow and grabbed his collar. She shook him in earnest and seethed.

"Give it back," she said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Naruto asked and the girl tightened her hold on his collar before the blonde felt the immense KI from her body as she slammed him into the wall.

"Give back my sandwich you jabroni!" she shouted and Naruto sweatdropped. He tilted his head to the side of what that word could possibly mean.

"What's a...jabroni?" Naruto asked and the girl sighed before dropping the blonde to the ground. She walked back to her table and sat in a rusty chair looking at her empty plate. Her stomach growled while she sobbed.

"I was saving that sandwich for today. It was meant for me, not you. Dammit, what do you want? I told you to leave," she said and Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh is that what it was? I thought you had more. Don't you have more food?" Naruto asked and the girl snorted while flicking her green hair.

"No I don't. That was my last ration of anything to eat. I don't have that much money and now I don't know when I'll get some more," she said and instantly Naruto frowned. He suddenly felt bad for what he did and scratched his cheek.

"Oh ummm I'm sorry about that. Tell you what, since this is my fault then I'll treat you out to something. Anything you want to eat," Naruto said and the girl turned her eyes to him. She narrowed them dangerously looking for any hint of a lie in Naruto's eyes, but she didn't find a single one and sighed.

"**I say take him up on his offer girl. We need sustenance. In case you've forgotten, but I need to eat also," **the being said and the girl sighed with a hesitant nod. She walked over to Naruto and pushed her finger to his chest.

"Fine. I'll take you up on that offer. Just let me get changed and we can leave. Anything I want to eat right?" she asked and Naruto took out his wallet with a fox keychain. He opened it and saw the large number of bills and coins while smiling.

"Yeah anything you want, but I really would like you to tell me about this Taki training camp," Naruto said and the girl sighed. She brushed a hand through her green hair and grumbled. This just wasn't the day for her in the least, but she could be happy in the fact that she would get a real meal instead of a simple sandwich.

"Alright fine then. Let's just hurry the hell up before I kick your jabroni ass," she said going into her room and closing the door. Meanwhile, Naruto sat on a lumpy couch and grumbled.

"Who lives like this?" The blonde wondered as he decided that the couch was too uncomfortable to sit in. He stood to his feet and merely leaned against the wall. He held out his hand and a small wind gathered around in his palm. He let it glow brightly from condensing it making it give a small nice glow. He looked up and closed his eyes.

"Alright let's go," the female said and Naruto opened his eyes to see that she didn't change her attire, but merely combed her hair and didn't have her cylindrical object with her.

Naruto effortlessly nodded his head and opened the door for the girl. She gave him some thanks and Naruto smiled while the two walked off towards Taki though he could tell that the female Taki shinobi was straggling like she was prolonging the walk. It made Naruto narrow his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

The silence seemed to cover the entire forest for them both before the two came to hear people bustling around like normal. Naruto sighed in relief and walked forward a little more. He couldn't wait to see what restaurant might please the girl, but he turned his head and he noticed that she wasn't next to him. He looked back and saw that she was still at the edge looking at the people with a slight frown. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sighed walking back.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she snorted.

"I don't do good with people," she said and Naruto narrowed his eyes to her words, but his next act surprised her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd. The girl gasped at his strong grip while the two breezed through the crowds.

"Come on. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," Naruto promised and the girl widened her eyes before looking away in a small blush, but it also didn't take Naruto long to know that they were being watched. He saw people scowling at the girl next to him and he narrowed his eyes.

"_They're glaring at her. Just like Konoha did to me. Glares of hate and death. Wait, is she a-," _

Naruto's thoughts were cut off when she stopped. He stopped with her and she pointed to a simple restaurant. The blonde nodded and took her inside. They walked inside and the waiter growled.

"Good morning sir how might I help- oh it's you!" he said staring at the girl who flinched from his stare. She tried not to match her eyes to his own and she was startled when Naruto moved in front of her blocking the man.

"Yeah it's me. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Now would you mind getting me a table with the lovely lady before I send your candy ass through the ceiling for glaring at her?" Naruto asked and she widened her eyes while the waiter gulped. He lightly snorted while Naruto glared. He balled his fists and the entire restaurant was brought into a strong breeze knocking over plates, cup and other things while people complained.

"Ahhh alright. R-Right this way sir," he said and the wind stopped. The girl widened her eyes while her companion took a calculative thinking pose.

"**Wow, that was amazing. I didn't even sense a drop in his chakra. Girl, you probably just hit the gold mine with this one," **she said and the girl gasped.

"_He just balled his fist and the wind moved violently through the place. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, what are you?" _she wondered to herself before they both sat at a table. The girl gulped and looked at Naruto who was smiling at her. She wasn't used to such an expression and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she asked and Naruto snapped out of his stupor.

"They're waiting for you to order," he said and she took up a hold of the menu. She looked it over and everything sounded good.

"Yeah I'll have one of these, two of those, three of these things and place get more a drink. Then I'd like to do the main course," she said smiling and Naruto sweatdropped.

"_Yep, I'm screwed," _Naruto thought before he saw the girl rubbing her hands in a sinister way. Oh yeah, this was payback for his jabroni ass eating her sandwich and she was going to make it known while getting her favorite foods in her mouth.

_**With the rest of Team Yugito**_

Everyone was gathered around the room minus Naruto looking out the window. Karui sighed and brushed a hand through her hair.

"I don't like it. We have absolutely no idea what's going on here. This thing is set to start tomorrow for Kami's sake. We're going in completely blind just like everyone else. Honestly I'm glad that otouto proposed that little alliance between us. We'd be able to get a lot more done than this time," Karui suddenly said while Omoi looked out also.

"Speaking of Naruto, anyone know where he is?" The earth master asked while the other elements shrugged their shoulders. Samui leaned against the wall and folded her arms.

"He'll arrive. He's never late for anything and he knows the importance of the mission," Samui said making the others nod. Yugito leaned back into the bed and yawned lightly while looking at the ceiling. Her eyes seemed to really be focused on something, but no one knew what. Yugito closed her eyes and turned her head to the training center outside from the window.

"There is a strange heat over there. It's not noticeable, but very warm especially to me. I can feel it perfectly. Don't let your guard down tomorrow. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and find Naruto-kun," Yugito said while Omoi raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked and Yugito smiled.

"Well someone has to be my pillow and who better than my boyfriend right?" Yugito asked before vanishing out of sight in a fire shunshin. Samui, Karui and Omoi all glanced at each other before shrugging their shoulders. It would be tomorrow that they would need to get to work.

_**With Team Hebi**_

Sasuke and his team glided through the crowd of people and quickly came up to a small inn. Nothing too fancy to draw any suspicion to them.

"Karin do you sense any shinobi on our location?" Sasuke asked and Karin closed her eyes for a few seconds. She immediately tried to sense anyone with a Taki headband and after sensing she shook her head.

"No Sasuke-kun. All annoyance have been taken care of," Karin said and the Uchiha closed his eyes before nodding. The five walked into the small inn and Sasuke registered the five of them for the training camp.

"I never thought that you'd be with us Kimimaro. Tired of being Orochimaru's lapdog?" Suigetsu asked only to receive a sharp bone to his face. He narrowed his eyes only to meet Kimimaro's own intense glare.

"Don't insult Orochimaru-sama. I will not tolerate it at all. I have only come because Orochimaru-sama insisted that I join this little group. I do not care about your goals in the least," Kimimaro said and Suigetsu winced before Sasuke came between the two of them.

"That's enough. Both of you. We have a busy day tomorrow and I don't need those who are going to slow me down. Don't make me regret picking you to be a part of this squad," Sasuke said to them both. Kimimaro and Suigetsu glanced at each other, but nodded and backed away while people went to their separate rooms. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes before lying on his bed with one next to Juugo. Karin had a room to herself while Kimimaro and Suigetsu had the other one. Sasuke didn't know how long they would be staying, but he didn't have the time to wait since he had more important shit to do that involved his brother. He just knew that after this he would be leaving Orochimaru and Kabuto behind to settle things once and for all.

_**Back with Naruto**_

The blonde widened his eyes while plate after plate was being piled upon by the girl. She ate and ate like it was of no consequence to her. She took down a plate of noodles was was now working on some spring rolls. She ate this food like Naruto ate ramen. He was sure that she probably wasn't even chewing some of it only just swallowing it whole. The girl chomped on her food and then drank some juice to quench her thirst.

"Ahh that was good. I need MORE JABRONI!" she called out while the staff were widening their eyes. She gave a cheeky smile, but it soon turned to an expression of confusion when she turned her head to see Naruto laughing at her. She didn't know why, but this got a blush out of her while she looked at ten or fifteen plates of food before snorting.

"I haven't even for quite a while. I deserve this," she said and Naruto merely nodded his head to her words before his expression turned serious. He placed his hand on the table and the girl narrowed her eyes. She took another bite of food and swallowed it knowing that the mood had been changed. Now was the time to talk. The female sighed and nodded.

"Alright go with your questions," she said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright then. First what is your name?" Naruto asked and the girl sipped some juice in her glass before placing it down. She coughed and straightened up making Naruto wonder where this new attitude was coming from.

"My name is Fu. I don't have a surname. I leave in the outer ring of the village in the forest as you could guess," she said and Naruto nodded his head. He also thought to his next question.

"Are you a jinchuuriki?" he asked deciding to cut to the chase and not move around it. He immediately noticed Fu tremble with her glass in her hands. She shuddered slightly and Naruto widened his eyes.

"Which one?" he asked seeing as how her reaction already got his answer. Fu closed her eyes and placed her glass down. She'd rather tell his candy ass off, but seeing as how if she did then he might leave with her to this bill and she'd rather not have that.

"Seven. Is that enough for you? Are you going to hate me? Insult me? Berate me? What else could you want to do?" she asked expecting something, but what she got wasn't what she was expecting. She saw him laughing. He was laughing so hard that tears were falling down his face. That expression totally baffled Fu to the utmost along with her bijuu, Nanabi.

"**Hmm out of all the expression I could've foreseen, that wasn't one of them. He's the first one to actually laugh at our condition. An odd one this boy is," **Nanabi said and Fu nodded in agreement with her while Naruto calmed down. He sighed and lightly chuckled a little more.

"Sorry, but I find it funny. Nice to meet you Miss Seven. I'm Mr. Nine," Naruto said and Fu widened her eyes. Nanabi did the same. Another jinchuuriki was right in front of her eyes. The host of the most powerful of them all. Fu nearly dropped her glass while Naruto smiled.

"So that's why you're so mean," Naruto said and Fu snorted. She got over her surprise and coughed.

"Yeah well umm are you seriously a jinchuuriki also?" Fu asked and Naruto nodded his head with a smile. He quickly gave Fu a thumbs up while she widened her eyes. She bit her lip and the tense silence came over the two.

"Well if you are then you don't mind me testing you," Fu said and Naruto seemed more than interested. He allowed her to say what she wanted and Fu took some more food into her mouth. She gulped it down quickly while Naruto smiled.

"Go for it. What must I do?" Naruto asked and Fu smirked. She looked at the large tent outside that would host the training camp.

"Simple, just survive this camp and I'll be convinced," Fu said and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her way of say that. He didn't know why, but he could fell the ominous meaning in her words. He wanted to ask her what she meant, but Fu coughed which told them to get back on point while Naruto nodded. He closed his eyes and looked out the window.

"Is that why you live in such a crappy place and didn't have any money or food? Because people treat you the same way they treated me?" Naruto asked and Fu nodded her head while the blonde balled his fists. He wasn't about to let his anger get over him like some amateur, but that didn't mean that it couldn't piss him off.

"Yeah those damn jabronis down know who they're messing with. One of these days I'll get stronger and then I'll go to the leader of this damn village and take a kunai, sharpen it, make it nice and shiny, turn it sideways and-,"

"SHOVE IT RIGHT UP HIS CANDY ASS!" Naruto interrupted with a smile while Fu pointed.

"Ah ah ah ah ah. Did you just?"

She gasped and Nanabi chuckled at the blonde's action while Fu smiled sweetly. Almost too sweetly. She grabbed Naruto's collar over the table and brought him close.

"Never and FU MEANS NEVER steal her catchphrases. Got that you jabroni?" Fu asked and Naruto rolled his eyes. He looked at her impassively before snickering.

"Yeah I'd actually like to hear your thoughts. What's a jabroni?" Naruto asked her tilting his head to the side while Fu smiled.

"Simple, a jabroni is-,"

"It doesn't matter what it is!" Naruto shouted back to her and Fu widened her eyes. She gaped like a fish out of water at the blonde Kumo shinobi before she bit her lower lip. She could hear Nanabi in her mind laughing at the funny conversation between the two and before long Fu noticed Naruto chuckling and she couldn't help, but do it also. They continued to laugh despite the staff's confusion, but since they weren't eating anything anymore, Naruto and Fu got to their feet and the blonde paid for all the food. They walked out of the restaurant while Fu chuckled.

"You're not so bad. I was wrong about you," Fu said and Naruto waved her off.

"Thank ya, thank ya very much dattebayo," Naruto responded to her and Fu snickered while walking off.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late. Those who are late don't come back," Fu said and disappeared into the crowd while Naruto sighed. That was the most interesting conversation that he'd ever had with anyone other than his girlfriends. Oh speaking of his blonde girlfriend, it was late and he had to start getting back since she always hated sleeping without him.

"Naruto-kun," Yugito called making the blonde turn around. He saw Yugito coming for him and he smiled with a slight wave.

"Yugito-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked and the female smiled while tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. She glared at Naruto before grabbing his arm and dragging him back to the hotel.

"What? What did I do?" the blonde asked in all confusion while people watching the older blonde woman drag the younger one away. Murmurs were going about them that a sister was scolding her brother for the stupid stuff that he did while Yugito turned her head to Naruto.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you seem to have forgotten that during the night you are my pillow. I have not given any exceptions to such a rule and I'd like it if you remembered that as well. I am your girlfriend after all," Yugito said and Naruto sighed while he rolled his eyes. Bossy girlfriends really were the worst. How anyone managed to put up with them was anyone's guess in the most, but they would need their sleep since their 'training' would begin tomorrow.

_**Tomorrow Morning**_

Team Yugito, Maki, Kurotsuchi, Sakura, Sai, Haku and Chojuro were all inside the tent and the only thing that they could say was this. It was freakin' darker than hell itself. Naruto groaned to himself and the other people who were there sighed as well.

"Great, looks like we're stuck," Naruto said and Karui snorted. The challenge hadn't even begun yet, but she could tell that plenty of people were tense. It would be weird if they weren't tense. Even the Taki shinobi were concerned, but everyone decided to take it sparingly.

"No, what was your first clue baka?" Sakura asked and Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes before he snickered.

"Oh shut up loudmouth," Naruto told her and Sakura 'hmphed-ed' while turning her head to the left, but the two didn't fight as the lights came on fast. Naruto took the opportunity to look around the room full of people moving and shoving each other. He looked left and right to see people from all no name countries who were excited about the event, but Team Yugito were the only people from Kumo. Same could be said for Kurotsuchi, Maki, Haku and Chojuro who were from their respective villages as well as Sakura and Sai. It seemed that the Great Nations were more on the edge than the others, but then again their had ever reason to be and what not.

Everyone soon watched as a platform came from the center of the ring in front of them and soon a man came up with a mic in his hands. Loudspeakers were across the entire tent and Naruto took note of them all. He turned to his left and noticed a mop of green hair. He smiled and knew that Fu was in the group as well and he even saw who he suspected was Sasuke Uchiha in a group of others. The blonde narrowed his eyes and told his teammates.

"Omoi can you check that guy back there? I think it might be Sasuke," Naruto said and everyone in his group tensed as they turned around. Omoi looked over his shoulder and nodded his head. He quickly did a single handsign and covered his left eye.

Next to Sasuke, on the ground of earth was an eye that was looking at him, but he didn't see it. The eye moved to the left and right looking at Uchiha Sasuke and his teammates. A pale white male teenager, a redhead female, one last guy who had a big sword on his back and the last one was talking to some birds before the eye closed and dissolved into the ground.

Omoi uncovered his left and opened it. Over the two years, Omoi learned that having the power of earth that if he channeled his chakra from one part of his body into he ground then he could make that body part appear anywhere that he wanted it to. He didn't even want to go into the number of times that he tried and failed at this.

"Naruto's right. I can see Uchiha Sasuke-san. He's with his own team of four members plus him. Should we inform Sakura and Sai?" Omoi asked while the teens turned to Yugito who was busy thinking it over. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Let's play it safe and make it so that we don't get noticed. He'll see us sometime and when he does then Sakura will see him. After that, whatever Konoha decides is up to them," Yugito told them and everyone nodded then decided to keep secret from the rest of everyone else.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, Shinobi and Kunoichi, people of all nations, to Taki's training center. Are you tired of being where you are? Do you want to get stronger in the hopes of even getting into your Anbu units? Well we here will make that happen for you," the announcer said and some people cheered while Sai smiled.

"He's using such a long mic. I wonder if it's to compensate for something else," Sai said while Sakura sighed and shook her head. Team Yugito, Maki and Kurotsuchi, took an unconscious step to the right away from Sai while the announcer continued.

"Is that right? You want to get stronger? Very well then, you will all receive a specially made wristband," he said and in that moment people started passing out wristbands to people. Sasuke took one and so did his team. Team Yugito took theirs, Fu took her own, Haku and Chojuro took theirs, Maki and Kurotsuchi lastly took theirs also. Everyone received one and people looked at them in wonder and amazement while the announcer asked for their attention.

"Those bands are called weight bands. Think of them as gravity seals, but not of the same quality. Now then, those will be your best friends. They will record your progress and will add weight for ever milestone that you achieve. It will start you off easy. There are five stages. 2x, 4x, 8x, 16x, then 24x each making it heavier than the last. If you managed to surpass the fifth stage then the braces will fall off and all the weight coming on you will be achieved. You will be fascinated by your new speed. Now then people please pair off and start your stretches then we'll get started with some spars," he said/explained everything. Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned to see Fu who was snarling at her village's trickery, but she couldn't tell anyone. She didn't have any proof and she was sure that the other villages were thinking the same thing.

"Yugito-sensei, wanna pair up?" Karui asked looking at the older blonde. Yugito turned to Naruto who merely smiled and nodded his head. Taking his consideration, Yugito paired up with Karui and Samui paired with Omoi. Naruto smiled and walked up to the Nanabi jinchuuriki.

"Wanna pair up?" Naruto asked and Fu shrugged her shoulders before nodding her head. She and Naruto went from the group while others paired. Maki paired with Kurotsuchi, Sakura paired with Sai and Haku with Chojuro.

Sasuke paired off with Kimimaro, Karin with Suigetsu much to both of their arguments, but Sasuke's orders were to be followed and so they put up with it. Juugo paired with some shinobi as well. Soon everyone was doing their stretches with their partners.

"So what's the deal with these bands?" Naruto asked while pushing Fu to the ground while she stretched her body.

"Who knows, but I know that jabroni is lying. At least I know he's telling the truth about the bands. They are weighted bands, but not many people can handle 24x their weight," Fu said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It's not 24x the Earth's gravity?" he asked and Fu looked at him incredulously like, or more like he was insane.

"If it was that then no one, not even you or me could do it. That would kill us," Fu said and Naruto scratched his cheek while nodding his head to her word before looking at the ceiling.

"_But Kyuubi-chan's realm was two times more than ours. We stayed their for two years and such while we took intense training. I'm still alive,"_ Naruto thought to himself before Fu got to her feet and stretched Naruto's arms and legs. The blonde groaned slightly while Fu chuckled. She could honestly say that this was the most fun she'd ever had in a while.

"Also thank you," Fu said while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked her and Fu smiled as she rummaged in her pockets while using her elbows on Naruto's back.

"For the 2000 yen money that you gave me. I was able to finally get some much needed supplies. Should help me for the next few days," Fu said and Naruto snickered. Oh if only she knew, but he wouldn't say anything.

"No problem," he said as everyone continued to stretch.

After about an hour of time, people were prepared and the announcer came back smiling. He held up his mic and coughed to clear his voice.

"Have you warmed up? Good. We will know be holding sparring matches. The point to these isn't to win, but to get used to your opponents style and better yourself. Please put on your bands," he said and everyone did so. Naruto placed his on and watched it click and light up. On the front it said '2x' and instantly Naruto cursed as he felt his body grow tighter. It was only natural because in addition to two times his body weight then he also had the gravity seals around his body and his clothes. So this was quite heavy for him.

"Wow I know it must be a lot, but don't let it get to you," Fu said not really knowing the full reason as to why the blonde was struggling so much. He turned to see Sakura and Sai not really caring. Maki seemed more obvious along with Kurotsuchi. Yugito, Karui, Samui and Omoi were taking it in strides. They had seals on also, but none as heavy as Naruto and Yugito. It would be a bit more of a strain on them.

"Well then now that the seals, I-I'm mean bands are in place we shall commence. Remember to train your mind and your body. The stage in front of you will be set in four different areas making it change. The Forest, Earth, Normal, and in Lava," he said and people looked at him like he was insane, but no one said anything to correct him as he opened up a notepad.

"Hmm let's see. Who should fight first?" the man said looking through the notepad of all the people. He looked underneath the list, but if one looked closely then he was smiling evilly at three names. The three jinchuuriki came to join. Yugito Nii, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Fu. He couldn't wait to have his fun with those three. After all, those powerhouses would be needed for his objective. Oh boy was he lucky or was he?

"Ahem, Kumo's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Oto's Kimimaro Kaguya," he announced some people widened their eyes to the name Namikaze and the blonde sighed. His team smiled and so did his other friends.

"Looks like you're the lucky one Kimimaro," Suigetsu said while Sasuke narrowed his eyes into a scowl. So the blonde was here as well. It wouldn't be hard to imagine after all. No not all. It actually made more sense that he arrived than not.

"Kimimaro, watch the dobe. He's going to be strong. When I met him during the Kiri war he was still powerful. Don't underestimate him," Sasuke said and Kimimaro nodded walking forward. The blonde also walked forward while folding his arms and smiling. Kimimaro acknowledged his opponent and nodded while Naruto waved. The both stood next to the announcer and he coughed.

"Do any of you have anything to say to the other?" he asked and Kimimaro spoke into the mic.

"I hope we have a good fight I guess," he said and the man then turned to Naruto. The blonde did the most unexpected thing and took the mic from the announcer's hand and smirked.

"FINALLY! Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has return to TAAAAAAAAAAA- ah it's doesn't matter. Nice to meet you jabroni. I hope we have fun dattebayo," Naruto said while turning back to Fu who was widening her eyes and her mouth hanging. Kimimaro didn't give the blonde a response and shrugged his shoulders while the announcer smiled.

"Umm Uzumaki-Namikaze-san may I please have the-,"

"Know your role and shut your mouth!" Naruto interrupted before the announcer piped down. The blonde cleared his thought and smiled.

"But still I hope to have my fun also Kimimaro-san. Let's improve for both of our villages," Naruto said and Kimimaro agreed with him completely while the announcer turn to Kimimaro.

"Umm mind telling us something about yourself?" he asked and Kimimaro shook his head that he didn't have anything before the announcer when, reluctantly, back to Naruto.

"How about you?" he asked holding the mic to Naruto and the blonde smiled as he closed his eyes. People remained silent for a little while as the blonde grinned. He opened his eyes and yelled.

"Using this new word I learned yesterday, I'm the jabroni-beating, pie-eating, LALALALA, power shocking, girlfriend loving, eye blazing, master of wind, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," the blonde shouted and most people sweatdropped, but they also laughed and cheered as they found Naruto's attitude to be refreshing.

"What's a jabroni?" the announcer asked while Naruto smiled.

"It doesn't matter what it is!" Naruto shouted before turning back to Kimimaro who was still unmoving. What? The blonde liked to have fun and mimic others. Plus the word 'jabroni' was too much fun not to use thanks to Fu. How could he not have his fun.

"Umm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze everyone," the announcer said and people cheered for the blonde while Naruto smiled.

"Satisfied?" Kimimaro asked and Naruto nodded.

"That I am dattebayo. Ready to get started?" Naruto asked and Kimimaro nodded his head. The blonde stood across from the Kaguya and the two glared at each other while the announcer raised his hand.

"Begin," he shouted and jumped back.

Kimimaro quickly charged at Naruto while the blonde kept his arms folded. Everyone widened their eyes at Kimimaro's speed even with 2x his body weight holding him down. He appeared in front of Naruto and let out a punch. He hit something hard and made contact, but everyone was surprised when it wasn't Naruto's face that he hit. No, it was just a wall of wind that got in his way. Naruto grinned and Kimimaro backflipped away.

"What did I hit?" he wondered before charging back at Naruto again. The blonde closed his eyes and everyone tensed as Kimimaro let out his hand.

"**Tenshi Sendan( Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets)," **Kimimaro yelled sending five bone bullets towards Naruto. The blonde slightly opened his eyes to see the shots coming for him before he raised his hand. Immediately the wind resistance between the bone bullets and Naruto became too much and brought them off course and into the stands behind him. People gasped and decided to move from behind Naruto for fear of getting hit.

"You aren't attacking," Kimimaro said to him and Naruto merely smiled.

"_Whoa, he hasn't even moved and yet he's blocking all of his opponents attacks. Who is he?" _Fu wondered before Karui and Omoi sighed.

"Seriously he's showing off too much. You'd think he'd just dodge and be done with it," Karui said leaning back. Yugito chuckled to her and nodded while Samui continued to watch.

Sasuke and the others were at least amazed that Kimimaro still hadn't landed a hit on the blonde. They were even more surprised when his attack missed the blonde. It's like something was wrong with him.

"Sasuke did that Naruto guy do anything?" Suigetsu asked and Sasuke shook his head. He didn't see the blonde chakra move to any specific point. He didn't so much as move except raise his hand.

"I didn't see anything. I just know that either Kimimaro's on an off day or that dobe just moved too fast for even my sharingan to see," Sasuke said while Kimimaro narrowed his eyes. He glared at Naruto and the blonde allowed his hands to drop to his sides. Kimimaro got to the defensive and everyone perked up.

"Yeah I wouldn't be able to hit you this way. Hmm I know the perfect way to do this. **Situation C, removing the third seal. Keep power unrestricted until target has been neutralized," **Naruto said channeling Kyuubi's chakra into his eyes making them slits. Everyone gulped at what he could mean before they saw the seal on Naruto's shoulder glow.

"Whoa, he's releasing the first stage already. He must be serious," Omoi said and Samui glared while everyone immediately noticed the change. The winds picked up making everyone looked around in awe.

Kimimaro turned back to Naruto who was smiling like a cheeky bastard as he cleared his throat.

"Here. I. Come," Naruto said and dashed for Kimimaro. Everyone widened their eyes as Kimimaro didn't have the time to rebound from a kick to the chest. He coughed and was sent flying with extreme force across the platform. Naruto grinned like mad and retracted his foot. Kimimaro backflipped and cushioned the blow to his chest. He gasped and felt his heart quicken. Sasuke's sharingan was working overtime to try and analyze that, but he could see that Naruto wasn't using chakra or if he was then it must be replenishing itself. It was amazing.

"Wow, Naruto-san has improved. He wasn't this fast," Sai said and Sakura snorted. She was faster than that without her gravity seals on and so was Sai. That couldn't be all there was to Naruto or this would've been a big waste of time to even challenge him.

"But what was that he called it? Situation C? Removing the first stage seals? What did he mean?" Sakura asked turning her head only to see Yugito and Karui smiling while Samui and Omoi continued to watch their little brother and friend have his fun. Kurotsuchi and Maki also were shocked while the latter smiled.

"_He might be a weird friend, but he's definitely no slacker," _Maki said in her thoughts while Kimimaro got to his feet.

"That was an impressive kick Uzumaki-san," Kimimaro said and Naruto smiled.

"Glad you liked it, cause I won't be slacking," Naruto said and Kimimaro nodded his head to the blonde's words while he flicked his wrist and hand immediately a bone sword came into his hands while he took a stance.

"**Tsubaki no Mai( Dance of Camellia)," **he said and the blonde raised an eyebrow.

Naruto watched Kimimaro's stance and it didn't know what it might do, but live and learn the blonde figured. He quickly threw a kunai at Kimimaro and the bone user easily dodged it, but he failed to see in front of him that Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. He appeared behind Kimimaro in the air and held out his hand. Kimimaro widened his eyes and so did everyone else at the use of the Hiraishin as a blue sphere appeared in Naruto's hand. Wind surrounded it slightly making it half-white/half-blue before he slammed it into Kimimaro's back.

"**Fuuton: Rasengan( Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere)," **Naruto shouted as Kimimaro felt the ball rip away at his body before sending him into the ground with a loud crash. People were on the edge of their seats while Naruto dropped to the ground. Kimimaro coughed and tried to get to his feet as best he could while Naruto grinned.

"We're done here," Naruto said and Kimimaro narrowed his eyes.

"How do you figure?" He asked and he immediately regretted it as he felt a sharp piece of metal to his neck.

"Because I've already marked you," Naruto said from behind him as the blonde moved faster than anyone could see. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes to the blonde while Naruto smiled. The bone user was in no position to make a move. Somewhere in that last move was the Hiraishin seal formula and Naruto could teleport to him at any point in time until that seal dispersed. Yeah Naruto still remembered that he sacrificed a portion of his chakra to simply go into continuous Hiraishin seal formation so that he could simply touch people and be able to teleport to them. Kimimaro was caught.

"I surrender," Kimimaro said and Naruto smiled before he heard a beeping sounds he looked to his wrist and the weight came to 4x. He smirked and immediately that felt heavier to him while he tried to ignore it and walk away.

"Great match. Is anyone else ready?" the announcer asked while people all jumped up.

Naruto sat back next to Fu and placed his hands over his shoulder.

"You're weird," she said and Naruto grinned with a nod of his head. He didn't really mind it at all actually. He was happy to have his fun. Fu then watched as the seal on Naruto's arm distorted slightly and then went back to normal showing that the power restriction was back in place.

"Yeah I suppose," he responded and Fu turned back to him before grabbing his collar.

"And I thought Fu told you. Never and FU MEANS NEVER steal Fu's catchphrases," she responded and Naruto chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with an apology before he heard someone.

"Never use Fu's what now?" Yugito asked coming over to the two and Naruto smiled.

"Yugito-chan. Hey, this is Fu-chan. I met her yesterday. She's a jinchuuriki," Naruto said making Fu and Yugito widen their eyes. Yugito took a seat next to Naruto and smiled while shaking Fu's hand.

"Oh, another jinchuuriki like us huh? What number are you?" Yugito asked and if Fu was going to be surprised at something then that definitely wasn't it. Two jinchuuriki other than her in the same place. One held the strongest of them all and the other. Which one did she hold?

"Umm I hold number seven, the Nanabi," Fu said and Yugito nodded her head.

"Well I hold number two, The Nibi," Yugito said and Fu merely nodded her head before everyone heard the announcer's voice again. They turned their heads back to see him talking about something, but Naruto missed it at the last part and just came in to hear the next fight or as the announcer called it ' the prelims' though to what Naruto didn't know.

"Ahem next pre-conditioning fight. Kumo's Karui and Oto's Sasuke Uchiha," the announcer called and that announcement was effective on someone. Sakura widened her eyes as she saw Karui stand to her feet. Over in the other stand, Sasuke stood to his feet and Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke-kun," she said while the Uchiha rolled his eyes, but he didn't say anything. He came to the field and Karui did the same.

"Looks like the dobe has gotten stronger. He didn't leave you in the dust did he?" Sasuke asked and Karui chuckled while shaking her head.

"I doubt Otouto is that good, but he might already be more powerful than me. You interested in him?" Karui asked and Sasuke snorted.

"Not in the least," he said and Karui shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah Karui-nee show that jabroni-teme who the queen of lightning is!" Naruto shouted while Fu gasped again. Karui chuckled and turned back to Sasuke.

"You heard him," Karui said taking out her sword and Sasuke snorted before he vanished from the spot he was and place his arm on Karui's shoulder. Everyone wondered what was going to happen, even Naruto as Karui narrowed her eyes.

"I remember back to the Kiri War. You called me a nuisance didn't you?" Sasuke asked and Karui smiled. She closed her eyes while the lightning in her earrings intensified slightly. Except by people she knew, Karui didn't like to be touched by anyone. Then again who wasn't like that?

"That's right I did call you that. You disobeyed the orders of your superior. What else would I call you?" Karui asked and Sasuke took his sword from its scabbard. He took it in a reverse grip and closed his eyes.

"It's you who will be the nuisance. You will die. I had contemplated killing you before leaving from Kiri, but I didn't. Know that no one will interrupt us, I shall correct that mistake," he said holding his sword high. Karui chuckled a drew her sword also. Both had their swords to each others backs and Karui narrowed her eyes.

"Did you enjoy the pedophile during your two years with him? Are you even more of an ass than before?" Karui asked while Sasuke kept an emotionless expression. The two brought their swords down to each other and people widened their eyes at the game of chicken. Sasuke frowned and Karui smiled. It was long before the two jumped back from each other, but Karui herself didn't get far as Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"**Chidori Nagashi( Thousand Birds Current)," **Sasuke shouted and everyone watched as the Uchiha's body lit up in lightning and shocked Karui. The girl gasped as her body was shocked to its core and most people winced at her torture, but people missed Karui's smile. The redhead grabbed Sasuke's wrists much to the Uchiha surprise and grinned.

"That felt good. Now it's my turn," Karui said as her Lightning seal glowed on her arm and Sasuke was suddenly pushed back across the platform in a surge of lightning while Karui smiled. She quickly vanished and appeared behind Sasuke and quickly kicked him into the air. Everyone widened their eyes before Karui disappeared again she appeared above Sasuke and smiled with an air of superiority.

"In the quotes of my otouto. 'Know your damn role and shut your damn mouth'," Karui said as she did a drop kick to Sasuke's stomach, but the Uchiha caught it with his hand and scowled.

"How about you just get out of my way?" Sasuke suggested and he threw Karui over him making him onto. The two headed for the ground and Sasuke did his own handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **he yelled and Karui watched the fire close in on her form before she smiled. The lighting mistress quickly vanished out of sight and appeared towards the ground. She took out her sword and coated it entirely in Raiton chakra. She looked up at Sasuke who was still floating in the. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and charged at Karui with all his speed while Karui dashed for him. The two neared each other, but Karui then disappeared to Sasuke's shock. His sharingan eyes were barely analyzing her movements at the moment. She was just too fast.

"See me? See me? See me?" Karui's voice taunted Sasuke as she appeared and disappeared all around him. The Uchiha growled at her taunts while the weight of the seals was bringing him down. He sighed and planted his sword into the ground. The Uchiha did a handsign and was about to continue before a buzzer went off.

"That's all the time we have for today folks. Please stop your fight,"

Karui and Sasuke blinked as the Uchiha turned around. He noticed Karui just inches away from his neck with her sword while he was still holding the handsign. Both narrowed their eyes, but Karui withdrew her weapon. Sasuke did the same, but their wrist bands didn't change. Everyone walked away, but the announcer called them back.

"Oh no no no good people. You won't be returning to your hotels and inns. You will be sleeping in these specially made beds under the Tent itself. You better wake up at 8 or you'll choke with what we have planned," the announcer said while people raised their eyebrows.

"What's your candy ass taking about?!" Fu hollered while the announcer chuckled.

"We must look over your progress miss. This is the best way. Also so that no one tries any alone training. Equal rights and all that," he said and some people shrugged while there was a staircase leading downstairs. Naruto and the rest of the team narrowed their eyes.

"Naruto-kun that was amazing. Where did you learn to use Fuuton jutsu to such a degree?" Maki asked with a large question mark over her head. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Yugito lightly pouted at Naruto drawing the attention of some women while Kurotsuchi slapped his shoulder.

"What was that word you used? Jabroni?" Kurotsuchi asked and Naruto nodded.

"No you can't use it. Never and Fu means never steal her catchphrases," Fu said and everyone merely nodded their heads to her words as they went down the stairs.

"Also young shinobi, in your rooms will be a pair of sunglasses, shades, etc. Wear those to at least one training session per week. We're be here for a good _long_ time," someone said before he vanished away. Everyone shrugged and went into their underground rooms, which apparently were quite nice. Or at least as nice as it could be with being underground. On the doors were notices.

"_All participants will follow this guideline. Breakfast at 6:00-7:00am, those late won't eat. 10:00am-4:00pm is shinobi weight training, chakra training, endurance tests. Lunch is at 5:00pm, those late won't eat. 6:00-6:30 is bath time and more weight training if you desire. 7:00-8:00pm is Dinner. Men and women are separate. 8:00-10:00pm is night study of strategizing. Curfew at 10:30. Those caught after 10:30 will be taken to the disciplinary room. Remember this schedule. Your equipment is inside," _

People stared at the notices and sighed. Naruto looked at a random clock and saw that it was still 2:00 so that meant that they would be called for later. It really pissed the blonde off. It was like school all over again, bet he couldn't complain.

"When do you guys want to meet?" Maki asked and Naruto looked at the notice. He narrowed his eyes and Yugito looked over the notice as well.

"We'll meet all the hours that we're free as well as the breakfast, lunch and dinner periods. Everyone keep your wits about you. Something is definitely wrong with this place," Yugito said and Chojuro nodded his head.

"Yeah, for some reason I feel so tired and I haven't done anything yet," he said and Samui turned to him.

"Did you get a good enough sleep?" she asked and Chojuro nodded his head. He was feeling more than well during the night, but he felt his chakra drained at the moment. It was really confusing to the Kiri swordsman.

"Hey, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked and Sai sighed pointing over his shoulder to see Sakura tailing Sasuke and his group.

"Don't worry I'll relay to her the message. I guess we'll see each other soon," Sai said and others nodded their heads while going into their rooms. Naruto and Yugito decided to share one room for themselves.

_**With Sakura**_

The Haruno girl was currently following Sasuke as the Uchiha stopped. He turned his head to see Sakura with her hair flowing lightly. She balled her fists and the other members of his group raised their eyebrows.

"You know her Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked and the Uchiha snorted. He turned his head around and continued walking.

"A minor annoyance," Sasuke said before Sakura glared dangerously at him. She walked past everyone next to her and grabbed Sasuke's collar. She forced him to look at her and she seethed. The pink haired kunoichi showed Sasuke a new resolve that he hadn't seen before in her eyes. She cocked her fist back and aimed it for the wall. Everyone watched as Sakura slammed it and it was only in their shock that they saw the wall warp into a massive hole while Sasuke lightly widened his eyes and Sakura sucked her teeth.

"Sturdy wall. Three punches and it barely dents," Sakura said causing the other to widen their eyes. They only saw her move on time. How fast were those punches? Sasuke glared at Sakura and Sakura glared right back at the Uchiha.

"Don't ever let me meet you Sasuke. Cause when I do, I'm going to engrave in your mind the anger in my heart. I'll show you what I accomplished in the two years," Sakura said before she walked off towards her room. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the back of her head while Sakura turned around. Her eyes were different, her left arm course in a large amount of explosive chakra while she glared at Sasuke. The sight almost made him shudder. Gone were Sakura's green eyes and in their place were green eyes with a touch of gold added to them. Sakura smirked and walked off while Karin helped Sasuke to his feet.

"What's her deal?" Karin asked and Sasuke growled. He could only wonder how much stronger Sakura had gotten and what the hell that glare was.

_**Tent, Nighttime**_

"Yes sir. All preparations are complete. The revival of the Master Puppet will be soon in our grasp. As soon as we take the collective chakra out of everyone here then we'll realize our goals. We'll be known as the most powerful clan in all the nations," someone said and another man snickered with a nod.

"Do we have the spirit orbs?" the mysterious man asked and a female woman bowed her head.

"Only missing one sir. We'll just have to keep the jinchuuriki contained and then we'll suck out all of their chakra and pour them into the revival of the Master Puppet," the female said and the other two members nodded their heads. It would be the time to revive the clan.

"It's a good thing that Taki agreed to this and none of the nations are none the wiser to our plans," someone said before a person appeared in the room in post haste. He huffed and bowed.

"Master, the two people who are coming for their payment will be here in a matter of days," the messenger said and the obvious leader to the group sucked his teeth.

"Dammit, we have to suck as much of the Nanabi jinchuuriki's chakra while we can before they get her. They're the only reason we will be able to fund this project. Let's get started. Is everyone asleep?" he asked and the others nodded.

"Every single last person sir," a person said and the man chuckled with a good nod of his head.

"Good good. Then drain the fools for all their worth," the man said and the others nodded before they shunshined out of sight. Not far off was an eye and ear that were looking left and right. They soon disappeared.

_**With Team Yugito**_

Omoi uncovered his eye and ear then nodded his head. Everyone in the room tense under that information. Naruto glanced at Fu who was shuddering at who was possibly coming to take her, but Naruto knew more than better that it might just be Akatsuki to take her. He wouldn't doubt it of them.

"Master Puppet? What the hell is that supposed to be?" Karui asked and Yugito folded her arms.

"I've never heard of it before, but now that we know we will all have to send information to our respective villages. Naruto would you be able to do Konoha and Kumo?" Yugito asked and the blonde gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah I can Hiraishin over to them tomorrow. I made a Hiraishin over Ayame-chan's place for an instant ramen if I happened to be in the area. I also have plenty of seals over our house so it's fine Yugi-chan," Naruto said and the leader nodded her head.

"Then I'll inform Kazekage-sama. Kurotsuchi will inform the Tsuchikage while Haku-chan and Chojuro-san will inform Kiri's Mizukage-sama. Simple enough," Maki said and everyone else nodded.

"Good, now you guys better go back to your rooms. No need to get caught on the first day. Whoever it is, I won't let them hurt you Fu-chan," Naruto said and Fu seemed...comforted by that fact.

"Thank you," she said before everyone filed out and Naruto laid on the bed. Yugito laid next to him.

"Thinking about something?" she asked and Naruto sighed stroking Yugito's sides.

"I can't help, but hope those damn jabronis won't do something stupid. Though it's a little too late for that I guess. We'd better get some rest," Naruto said and Yugito nodded her head as they fell asleep, but continued to be aware of their surroundings. It would be hectic for everyone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>======Omake: KyuubiGoku meets The Rock==========<strong>_

_**KG: Done I guess.**_

_**Naruto: Hmm I still wonder what a jabroni is.**_

_**KG: It doesn't matter what you wonder!**_

_**Naruto: Grrrr.**_

_**Yugito: Oh dear Kami please do something.**_

_**(door opens)**_

_**Yugito: Umm thanks?**_

_**Samui: I'll get it.**_

_**(Opens door)**_

_**Samui: Hello?**_

_**The Rock: Yeah this is the Rock. Is this the house of that Candy Ass KyuubiGoku?**_

_**Omoi: Y-Yea.**_

_**The Rock: Good( Walks inside)**_

_**KG: Dammit Naruto. Know your damn role and shut your damn mouth!**_

_**The Rock: (Twitch)**_

_**Naruto: Fuck you!**_

_**The Rock: Which one of you is KyuubiGoku?**_

_**KG: What it to ya you candy ass of...a...jabroni?(Gulp) **_

_**The Rock: Oh nothing. I just wanted to come by and say. How dare you still the Rock's catchphrase?! You don't steal from people, but you NEVER and the ROCK means never steal from him.**_

_**KG: (Growl) Oh yeah well fuck you Jabroni. Now get out of my room before I take my-**_

_**The Rock: It doesn't matter what the fuck you take!**_

_**Naruto: Umm guys?**_

_**KG: I'm gonna take this ten-foot pole, take it to a famous blacksmith, have him coat it in iron, coat it in gold, make it nice and shiny, then I'll sharpen it and plunge it up YOUR CANDY ASS ROCK!**_

_**The Rock: You don't even have half the balls that the ROCK has. Don't make the Rock (censor) you up in here! I'll German Suplex your CANDY ASS RIGHT HERE!**_

_**KG: Bring it on Jabroni. I'll take you on in the WWE anytime. **_

_**Naruto: ummm**_

_**Rock: You. Me. 2 Weeks. The usual place. Packed with people. Be there you candy ass. Because I'm gonna-**_

_**KG: It doesn't fuckin' matter what you're gonna fuckin' do cause I'll whip your candy ass in front of God, the world, and my fiancee!**_

_**May: K-Kellen dear.**_

_**Rock: Fuckin' brat. Be there( Leaves)**_

_**KG: (sigh) I screwed myself didn't I?**_

_**Everyone: YES! YOU DID!**_

_**Naruto: You're the biggest failure of a jabroni ever! **_

_**KG: Oh well I guess I can now write my will. Anyone want my laptop? Stay Breezy and protect what's important to you. Also live life to the fullest as you won't know when you'll lose it. **_

_**KG: (Crying) I'M GONNA DIE IN 2 WEEKS! **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**KG: No way, it ain't happenin'. Not in this life!**_

_**Naruto: Get out of the changing room!**_

_**KG: Fuck you! I'm not letting May see me like this.**_

_**May: I've already seen you naked so it doesn't really matter. I'm the woman who kills debt collectors in this relationship. You can't really be embarrassed.**_

_**KG: No to the fuckin' way!**_

_**Yugito: Ugh, would you please get out? You screwed yourself when you challenged him. Now go!**_

_**KG: Fuck. You!**_

_**Karui: Hmmm, if you win then we'll give you something.**_

_**KG: Hmmm I'm gonna need a gun. Also get May a cannon. Bitches love cannons!**_

_**May: Riiiiiight. **_

_**Karui: What else?  
><strong>_

_**KG: Also a 17-in. Plasma screen Tv. With Netflix.**_

_**Karui: What it to be in 3D as well?  
><strong>_

_**KG: Dammit, that's a fuckin' gag and everyone knows it! Besides I have to give these jabronis at ringside my chapter, but one thing. I noticed you people talking about me and another author, Darthemius. I took a look at his work and I have only one thing to say...DAMN. No wonder you people thought I was taking after him. Hmm I was just looking at The Rock on Youtube and thought it wold be funny if I had Naruto or Fu do that. I didn't know someone already did that. My compliments to Darthemius for such a thing. Now then, Take the damn thing and be grateful!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taki's training grounds, 9:30pm<strong>_

Naruto yawned at his desk while everyone was looking forward at an instructor who was teaching some of the people there about strategizes that came from facing overwhelming opponents. To Naruto this was all a big joke. This is what they taught at the academy, for precise reasons just like these. You should really be able to do such things on your own.

"Man this is boring. Who's actually listening to this jabroni talking?" Naruto asked himself using Fu's word again. He opened a tired eye to see said green haired girl trying to stay awake for this stuff. It must've bored her to death is what Naruto thought.

"Just deal with it Naruto-kun. We've only got an hour left," Yugito said and Naruto silently slammed his head into his desk. It really was the academy all over again. Of course he had only gone to the academy in Konoha. He never went back in Kumo, which was one of the things he was sort of happy about.

"Sorry Yugi-hime, but I really don't wanna deal with it," Naruto said and Yugito smiled with a nod while Omoi and Karui were looking around the room. Samui was to the far left corner along with Sasuke's team. Sakura and Sai were in the front while Haku, Chojuro, Maki, and Kurotsuchi were in the far back.

"Now then, can anyone tell me, what the best option is for escaping this situation?" the instructor asked and everyone glanced to each other. Yugito and Naruto looked at the board for a little while, but didn't say anything simply because there was no point in doing it.

Seeing that no one was answering, the instructor sighed and nodded. He then began to explain the entire formula for completing the task. The rest of the hour went on like this for everyone before their wrists beeped and the instructor sighed.

"We'll pick this up tomorrow. Everyone got your sleep," he said and people stood up from their desks then walked out.

Naruto entered the halls and saw Sasuke with his group walking off into the distance. He closed his eyes and went the opposite direction. It was obvious to both the Uchiha and Uzumaki that they were avoiding each other and both knew it. Neither had anything to say to the other. It just wouldn't matter to either.

Naruto stretched his arms over his head and sighed.

"Finally. I thought I was gonna die in there," Naruto said while his team came up behind him. Samui patted him on the shoulder and against her will she slightly yawned.

"We have to get up early though. Make sure to get your sleep," she said and Naruto instantly agreed. Everyone went into their quarters for the nights having the day drained out of them. In the end, since yesterday, Naruto was the only one currently who had moved to the 4x placement on his wrist. He seemed to be...handling it better, more or less anyway.

Yugito sat on the bed cracking her neck lightly while Naruto stood in some long pants and a T-shirt.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked and Yugito gave a tired smile.

"Yeah, my neck hurts a bit. Would you mind massaging it for me?" Yugito asked and Naruto snorted. He found it unlikely that with his girlfriend's flexibility that she could ever have a neck problem, but then again she was only human he figured.

"Sure, hang on," Naruto said and sat down next to the wall and separated his legs. Yugito smiled and leaned back to his embrace while Naruto placed his hands on her neck. He gently slid his hands up and down her long neck while Yugito visibly relaxed. She sighed in bliss of his touch and she noticed Naruto's hands move up to her cheeks. She smiled and undid the ponytail of her hair allowing it all to fall down over Naruto's chest.

"Mmmmm, that feels good," she mused and Naruto smiled. It was sudden, but he could feel the temperature in the room change to a really hot one. He almost groaned, but then snapped his fingers. He unleashed a calm, cooling breeze through the room nullifying the heat.

"You've gotten better at controlling the heat," Yugito said and Naruto grinned.

"Well of course. Knowing you get so hot that I have to shift it around with my wind makes it that much better," he said and Yugito merely chuckled with a nod of his head.

"I'm glad," Yugito said and Naruto nodded his head before his hands reached down her sides. Yugito smiled lightly and before long she started to moan as Naruto placed on hand over her T-shirt covered breast. He massaged it thoroughly and kissed Yugito's neckline. The Nibi jinchuuriki sighed and took her hand then held Naruto's head in place. She ran over his blonde hair with her gentle fingers before turning her head.

"I think you've done enough on my neck. Now come here you," she said and before Naruto could react Yugito slammed her lips into his. Getting over his shock, Naruto massaged another of her breasts and lifted up her shirt. Yugito moaned lightly to Naruto's touch inside his mouth while their tongues swirled around.

"You've really gotten better," Yugito said and Naruto took that to confidence before Yugito turned around and straddled his waist. She gently touched his rising erection and smiled while taking off her shirt allowing her breasts to fall. Naruto gazed at them in wonder of the lush, pink areoles and then Yugito removed the long pants she was wearing.

"We can't go all the way, but I can still make you feel good," Yugito said turning around. She took Naruto shorts off and smiled seeing his standing at attention hard-on. Meanwhile, Naruto was looking at Yugito's soaking pussy lips and gulped before quickly latching himself on.

"Oh god Naruto. Oh my god!" Yugito mewled before she took Naruto into her mouth. She quickly bobbed her head up and down while stroking him off the same time. She could feel it throbbing at different time while Naruto pushed two fingers into Yugito's hole as he saw the small amounts of fluid fall off his hands. He quickly licked them all from his fingers. That sweet nectar that came down his hands.

"Damn Yugito-chan, your so insatiable," Naruto said and Yugito quickly caressed his cock even more to those words like she was answering his statement.

"Lights out everyone! Get to bed!" some security guy said while Naruto and Yugito grumbled. They both quickly finished up, but could only be left wanting something more. It just seemed to ruin the most perfect and opportune moment, but they couldn't really argue it now could they?

_**Later, nighttime**_

Naruto opened his eyes at the dark room and glared. He could feel a sleeping Yugito on his chest and while he didn't want to do anything to ruin it, he knew he would have to. During the morning people who failed to attend the session on time or who failed in sparring matches were taken to something called 'the detention room'. People said that they would only be there for a few hours, but no one had seen hide nor hair of their friends. Naturally Naruto discussed it with the others and everyone agreed that he, Maki and Choujuro would check it out at night.

"_Kyuubi-chan, are you there?" _Naruto asked his other female girlfriend who was coincidentally sitting in the living room of his house reading some type of magazine.

"**Yes Naruto-kun I'm here. What is it?" **Kyuubi asked and the blonde turned his head.

"_I found Nanabi and her jinchuuriki yesterday," _Naruto said. Kyuubi widened her eyes and stood to her feet which seemed to shock Nibi who was leaning across the couch.

"**Kyuubi, what's the matter?" **Nibi asked and Kyuubi turned to her with a smile on her face.

"**Naruto-kun said that he found Nanabi," **Kyuubi said and Nibi instantly glared. She grabbed Kyuubi's collar and whispered something into her ear while the redheaded bijuu sighed while nodding. Nibi grinned and folded her arms before sitting on the couch.

"_Umm did something happen?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi sighed. She cleared her throat and relayed Nibi's message to Naruto.

"**Ahem Naruto-kun, Nibi told me to tell you that when you see her jinchuuriki then you tell her to tell Nanabi that she stills owes Nibi for something she did and I quote, "When you find that good for nothing bitch of a bijuu then tell her to pay up like the damn queen of her kingdom she is"," **Kyuubi finished and Naruto remained silent. Nibi smiled with a nod and Naruto coughed.

"_I don't wanna know, but okay then," _Naruto said before disconnecting the mental connection. Naruto got to his feet and gently laid Yugito's head on the pillow. He smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek before ultimately leaving her side. He noticed a flashlight pass through the door and knew that a guard had just walked by. The blonde sighed in relief before slowly opening and closing the door. Naruto took to the halls and quickly dashed off.

_**With Sasuke**_

"Oi, Sasuke are you sure this is a good idea?" Suigetsu asked while Sasuke opened the door. He remained silent before motioning for Suigetsu to follow him. The blue haired teen sighed and nodded as they left their rooms.

_**With Fu**_

The green haired jinchuuriki uncovered her sheets and quickly stood to her feet. She put her clothes on and quickly left her room as well. She closed the door just in time to be missed as a shinobi looked to see the empty hallway. He narrowed his eyes, but kept walking nonetheless.

"Hmph, stupid jabroni. Fu knows how to handle candy asses like you, but I have other things to do for right now," Fu said smiling like a mad woman before vanishing from view.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde appeared outside and landed with a silent foot step. He would've flown, but he'd rather not just in case anyone actually saw him, but he could say this, wind was really good for being a silent step if you had the best control which Naruto did have.

"You're early Naruto-san," Chojuro said and the blonde turned his head to see Maki and Chojuro smiling. Both in their standard village attire.

"hey you guys. Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked and both nodded their heads. Maki, Naruto and Chojuro ran off through the trees. It was obvious by know that this wasn't an ordinary training center. They needed people's chakra to awake something called the Master Puppet. How Naruto wished that Kankuro was here for the moment to explain that to him, but then again he wouldn't mind trying to figure it out for himself.

"So where are we going?" Maki asked and Naruto smiled. He could feel the changes in the wind as it blew along the trees. He turned to his left and pointed.

"There. Something is blocking a bit of the wind from coming this way. I want to know what it is," Naruto said and both nodded as they all moved left.

It took some time, but Maki, Naruto, and Chojuro dropped to the ground. They turned to see a large tower. It was amazing how no one had noticed this before.

"Coincidence?" Naruto asked making Chojuro and Maki shake their heads. The blue haired teen knelt down to his knees and felt some dirt in his hand.

"It's obvious that this dirt has been laced with chakra. I think we're bound to find something of importance here. If not, then this will just need more investigation," Chojuro said and Maki looked around the open plains.

"I can also see hints of fuinjutsu use. Naruto is a better sealer than I am so he might have noticed it before me," Maki said while Naruto nodded. He noticed a single white line going from one tree to the next. He glared and sighed.

"Great, it looks like we might have been expected," Naruto said and Maki nodded her head. She sighed and so did Naruto while Chojuro stood to his feet.

"So what shall we do?" Chojuro asked and Naruto brushed a hand through his hair.

"Alright, I'll activate the trap and you'll stay back if I need assistance," Naruto said to them. Maki and Chojuro seemed worried, but neither tried to sway Naruto since they knew that it was generally hopeless to try. Chojuro readied his sword and Maki readied her clothe. Naruto sighed and stepped forward. He immediately noticed a light shine then fade fast.

"Was that it?" he asked turning to them while they shrugged. Immediately everyone was put on guard as they heard walking. Three sets of footsteps. Naruto narrowed his eyes and assumed the first stance to the Kitsune Katas. He glared while the three mysterious things came into view and Naruto could say one thing, they were very...weird. They had three long blades for hand. Their bodies creaked like they weren't used to moving properly and their faces were completely drawn or designed.

"Puppets, I'm fighting puppets," Naruto said to himself. The puppets looked at the blonde and it didn't take long before they charged him without regard for anything else. Naruto quickly dodged an arm strike to the face. He immediately flew into the air and stayed there. Maki and Chojuro widened their eyes to see him flying.

"This is new to me," Naruto said while Maki and Chojuro were right in front of the puppets. They both tensed, but the puppets turned their heads up to Naruto showing that they weren't paying attention to the two in front of them.

"Umm why aren't they attacking us?" Chojuro asked and Maki narrowed her eyes.

"I guess since Naruto triggered the trap then he's the one they are interested in," Maki said and the one puppet jumped on the other two's shoulders. It's tri-bladed claws were replaced and soon it fired an immense flamethrower towards Naruto. The blonde quickly evaded the attack before power diving to the ground.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Naruto shouted and extended his left hand. A fierce blast of wind came from his palm and slammed into the puppets sending them crashing to the ground. The dust picked up while Naruto glared. He saw the three stand to their feet and smiled.

"Sturdy assholes aren't they?" Naruto rhetorically asked before he reached into his pouch. He pulled out a kunai and grinned as he threw it towards the puppets. They naturally dodged it and the kunai embedded itself into the ground while Naruto held out his hand. He quickly made the rasengan, but then added his fuuton chakra.

"Time to say goodbye," Naruto said while Chojuro widened his eyes. He saw the newly formed rasengan and took Maki's shoulder.

"We should take cover or at least get moving. I don't wanna know what that's gonna do," Chojuro said and Maki gulped.

"He wouldn't throw that at the ground it would draw everyone to us. No way," Maki said and Naruto pulled his hand back.

"**Fuuton: Rasen-," **Maki widened her eyes and Chojuro gulped. The puppets continued to watch while Naruto gave a grin. Maki gasped and Chojuro was about to run before they saw Naruto vanish in yellow lightning. They seemed confused before they noticed Naruto at the ground.

"Oh boy," Maki said while Naruto shot his hand forward.

"**-Shuriken!" **he shouted and slammed the rasengan into the puppets. Maki and Chojuro watched as the blast shattered the puppets structure and sent them flying into the trees. Naruto withdrew his palm and smiled while turning around.

"Shall we go now?" he asked and both nodded their heads before they saw someone else drop down.

"I knew you guys would be out here," Fu said while Naruto nodded his head.

"We sure are. I'm more surprised that you're out here," Naruto said and Fu merely shrugged her shoulders.

"So what have you found out?" Fu asked while Naruto looked at the shattered puppets.

"Puppets. Quite a few of them. I think whatever it is that they don't want us to see then it might be bad," Naruto said before everyone heard a wail. It was very low almost borderline a moan if nothing else. Naruto looked to the left and the right. Maki and Chojuro did the same while Fu narrowed her eyes.

"Come on, we'd better hurry up. Maki, Chojuro you hurry up and go into the building from the entrance. Fu-chan and I will fly to the rooftops," Naruto said to them. Maki and Chojuro nodded their heads and went off while Fu turned to Naruto.

"How did you know that I can fly?" she asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What, You can? I just meant that I would fly to towards the rooftops. You can fly also?" Naruto asked and Fu nodded her head. Immediately Naruto watched as she sprouted two of Nanabi's wings on her back and they flapped lightly while she smiled.

"I can fly just fine. Just don't slow me down jabroni," she said and Naruto grinned with a nod of his head.

"Sure, but can I ask Nanabi something?" Naruto asked and Fu raised an eyebrow. Even Nanabi seemed surprised at that before Fu hesitantly nodded while Nanabi straightened up in the mindscape.

"Yeah umm, I have to relay a message from Nibi-chan," Naruto said and Nanabi widened her eyes. She immediately growled to which Fu noticed and Naruto coughed.

"Nibi told Kyuubi to tell me to tell you that you still owe her for something she did for you and she quickly quoted. "Tell that good for nothing bitch of a bijuu to pay up like the queen of her kingdom she is," Naruto said and Fu widened her eyes. Nanabi's mouth dropped to the ground while she chuckled.

"**Alright Nibi, if that's the way you want to be," **Nanabi said and then relayed her message to Fu. Said jinchuuriki sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Nanabi, says thanks for the message and she says to tell Nibi. That she can fuckin' wait take her favor, shine it up, TURN IT SIDEWAYS AND SHOVE IT UP HER CANDY ASS!" Fu shouted while Naruto and herself sweatdropped. Nanabi grinned and Naruto sighed.

"_Got that Kyuubi-chan?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi snickered.

"**Yep. I'm telling her right now," **Kyuubi said and Naruto wasn't sure, but he could feel that Nibi was franticly trying to destroy the house in her anger while Kyuubi cut the connection. Naruto and Fu sighed and chuckled.

"Wanna get to work?" Naruto asked and Fu nodded her head. Both flew into the air and flew forward.

_**With Sasuke**_

The Uchiha along with Suigetsu dropped to the ground. They looked to the left and right of an underground room. Sasuke walked forward and noticed four weird orbs. Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. He turned to Suigetsu who was busy sipping his water.

"What is this place?" Suigetsu asked, but Sasuke didn't answer. Neither was Suigetsu really expecting him to.

Sasuke turned over a table and opened it's drawers. It held the schematics for some type of weapon, but he wasn't sure what it was. Some Master Puppet thing. Said to be able to destroy entire nations with its powers.

"Hmm interesting," Sasuke said while Suigetsu noticed a black pill. He narrowed his eyes lightly at it before shrugging his shoulders. He quickly picked up the pill before sighing.

"Hey, Sasuke do you feel that your chakra is being drained?" Suigetsu asked and Sasuke glared.

"Yes I do. Something is freaky with those rooms. No doubt Sakura and Naruto have noticed it too. I'm sure they'll do something, but they are none of my concern at the moment," Sasuke said before he noticed the black pill in Suigetsu's hand.

"Suigetsu, don't touch anything. Give me the pill," Sasuke said and Suigetsu snickered.

"What's that Sasuke, you're on the pill? I didn't know you were active," Suigetsu said before Sasuke kicked him into the wall. Suigetsu coughed, but smiled while Sasuke took the black pill in Suigetsu's hand. He put it in his pockets and left the room while sealing some notes for Orochimaru, but that old bastard wouldn't be needing it soon. Not after what Sasuke had planned.

The Uchiha rummaged in his pockets before returning to his room. He pulled out the blackened pill and started at it. He watched it shimmer in the light before closing his eyes and placing it back into his pocket.

_**With Naruto and Fu**_

The two jinchuuriki landed on the rooftops of the tower with the moon high in the sky showing off their silhouettes and looked around. Naruto quickly moved and opened a hatch. He quickly motioned for Fu and the two dropped through the hatch. Sliding down the ventilation system, Naruto and Fu entered the highest floor of the tower.

"See anything?" Fu asked while Naruto snorted.

"Yes, I see dark. Lots and lots of Dark," he said and Fu growled.

"Very well you candy smartass, why don't you take point?" Fu asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He walked forward while Fu followed him. They both walked through the long halls of the tower and before long Naruto could see the same puppets walking through the halls. Naruto narrowed his eyes and grumbled.

"Didn't I destroy those?" he asked and Fu snickered.

"Maybe there are more than those three. You never know. There are hundreds of puppets out there," she said and Naruto didn't want to, but he had to agree with her. It probably wasn't to hard to see puppets like those as a common thing.

"Yeah, but they're just walking. These no one controlling them. Unless-," Naruto trailed off leaving Fu in the dark about what he could possible mean which made her a little foreboding.

"Unless what?" she asked urging him to continue while Naruto turned to her.

"My sister, Mabui-nee, once read to me about a book. It was from the Land of Wind near Sunagakure. There was a group of people known as the Shirogane Clan( The Silvery White Clan). They were a group of powerful puppet masters who develops a unique jutsu known as **Puppet Walk. **A jutsu that allows the user to maneuver their puppets from long distances. The puppets are even able to walk around and perform basic movements. I heard they got wiped out though," Naruto said and Fu placed her hand on her chin like she was thinking.

"Maybe they are trying to recover then. I remember the Taki leader meeting with someone called Ibushi. I wasn't allowed to stay, but I know that much," Fu said and Naruto sighed.

"Well isn't that just great. Well we have some time before we have to head back for the night. Come on," Naruto said and Fu nodded. They both quickly took out the two puppets with a rasengan and suiton jutsu then heard towards a door. Naruto peered inside while Fu watched his back. The two glanced from left to right and Naruto entered.

"Fu, close the door," Naruto said and Fu did so. The blonde flickered on the light and noticed that there were notes across a table. The blonde picked up a note book, but it didn't have anything of value. He turned to Fu who was looking at some documents.

"Anything?" Naruto asked and Fu shook her head.

"Unless you want me to lie to you then I've got nothing. Only these journals about the competitors," Fu said and Naruto nodded his head before sighing. The blonde turned around and turned out the light. Both he and Fu opened the door and left.

Turning a corner, Naruto noticed a kunai on the ground. He turned to Fu who raised an eyebrow. He bent down to pick up the kunai and held it in his hands.

"It's sturdy and a lot heavier than most kunai. I think we're going to be in for a good fight Fu-chan," Naruto said and Fu nodded her head before they heard talking.

"Have you discovered the spirit orb?" someone said. Naruto and Fu cursed as they heard three sets of feet came up the stairs. They quickly glanced at each other and scrambled to their feet. Naruto grabbed Fu's hand and quickly shrouded them in a white veil of wind. To Fu, nothing had changed, but she and Naruto backed into the wall. Both gulped before they saw three figures. Two men and one woman.

The eldest looking man had pale skin and long white hair tied in a spread ponytail behind his back. He had a small white mustache and goatee and a few visible wrinkles on his face, and also black bags under his eyes. He wore a purple –onmyōji-like outfit that has the Shirogane clan symbol at the front and wore fade purple pants tucked inside bandages on his lower legs.

The next was a tall and muscular man with black braided hair in a ponytail. He had red marks on the eyes. He also wore the same purple onmyoji–like outfit that had the Shirogane clan symbol at the front and covering his thighs like the elder man in front of him.

Lastly was the female woman, who had blond hair tied up into a bun behind her head. Just like the other two in front of her, she wore the purple onmyoji–like outfit that has the Shirogane clan symbol at the front and covering her thighs as well. She appeared to be the same age as Naruto and Fu.

To Naruto, they were all emphasizing that they were of the Shirogane clan. Naruto narrowed his eyes as they came to the walkway. Fu widened her eyes and gulped while one of them answered.

"No, Ibushi-sama we're still searching for it. Right Meno?" the tall man said and Meno nodded her heard. Naruto and Fu glared.

"Gando is right Ibushi-sama. We're still looking, but we might have found it soon enough. Just give us a bit more time," Meno said and before long the three passed by Naruto and Fu who were still covered by Naruto's veil. Once they disappeared out of sight Naruto sighed and let go of the jutsu. He fell to the ground and so did Fu.

"That was too close," Fu said and Naruto nodded his head. He looked out a window to see the moon almost going down. It would still be a few hours, but he didn't want to take a chance.

"Come on, we're leaving," Naruto said and Fu widened her eyes.

"Why?" she asked confused and Naruto slapped the wall with his Hiraishin seal.

"Because we're pushing our luck as it is and I'd rather not be found out for something like this. Hang on," Naruto said before taking out a mini mic and placing it in his arms.

"Maki, Chojuro are you guys there?

"...,"

Naruto widened his eyes and balled his fists before tuning the frequency of his mic. He straightened it out a little more before coughing.

"Maki, Chojuro, are you guys there? Come on and answer!" Naruto shouted, but all he received was a load of static. The blonde growled and cursed.

"Kuso, did they get caught?" Naruto wondered before Fu grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we'll tell the others and we'll be going. We'll come back for them," she said and Naruto nodded his head to her words before he grabbed her and they left the tower behind in yellow lightning.

_**Taki's training grounds**_

Naruto flashed into his room with Fu as they appeared next to a sleeping Yugito. She still seemed content and Naruto released Fu.

"We'll tell them tomorrow. I'm sure we'll be going out tomorrow night as well," Fu stated and Naruto easily agreed with her. He watched her leaving him from the room while Naruto sighed. He took off his clothes only keeping his pants on before he climbed into the bed. He could feel Yugito stir to his touch before smiling.

"I want the details on the morning," she said and Naruto nodded his head while closing his eyes.

_**Next Morning, 6:30 am**_

Yugito, Samui, Omoi, Karui, Naruto, Fu, Haku, Sakura, Sai, and Kurotsuchi were all sitting around a table eating their breakfast. Meanwhile Naruto was telling everyone about the events that transpired last night. The puppets, the Shirogane Three, as Naruto called them, and Maki along with Chojuro who were missing.

"Hmm so they are a clan of puppet masters," Sai said while Naruto nodded.

"There were also three people. Ibushi, Gando, and Meno they seemed to be talking about the spirit orbs. I tried to contact Maki-chan and Chojuro, but neither answered," Naruto said and Haku tapped the table.

"This isn't good. It was announced by the committee that they weren't in their rooms and were disqualified from the training for today. I'm worried," Haku said while Sakura took a sip of juice.

"Maybe we should all go. It wouldn't be a waste of time," Sakura said, but Samui folded her arms.

"By then we would arouse suspicion that we were onto them. With Maki-san and Chojuro-san caught then it's more than likely that they think something is up. We have to at least get them out of there. They said that if Maki and Chojuro don't return by tomorrow morning then they will be completely disqualified from the camp. We have to find them," Samui said and everyone else agreed.

"But whose going this time to the tower?" Karui asked while Omoi gulped.

"_Oh no, will they pick me? Am I going to go? If they pick me then will I slow them down because of my earth nature. Will I get caught and end up like Maki-san and Chojuro-san?" _Omoi wondered while Kurotsuchi sighed.

"I think I should go this time. I didn't the last time and look how things turned out," Kurotsuchi said and everyone glanced at each other. They nodded and Haku stood up.

"I am too. Chojuro-san is my comrade and I won't leave him behind," Haku said to them. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Me too. I'm going to find them both and apologize. I'm not letting it end like this," Naruto said to them both. Haku and Kurotsuchi nodded before Fu stood as well.

"I'll be going back as well. I'm not staying in one place where they might be able to try and catch me," Fu said to them. Naruto could agree with that logic and placement in Fu's idea.

"And what the hell are we supposed to do while Otouto and the others go to the tower?" Karui asked and Yugito placed a finger to her chin before nodding.

"Omoi, you and Samui are going to explore the underground caverns that you used to spy the last time. Meanwhile, Karui and I will find out whose trying to take Fu. Sakura-san, Sai-san, what about you?" Yugito asked and Sakura closed her eyes while folding her arms.

"We're going to stay. I can cast a pretty good illusion so no one should notice that you guys are gone. Just make sure to be back before 2:00 tonight or my genjutsu is going to fade," Sakura said with Sai nodding his head.

Everyone nodded their heads ultimately, but that didn't stay until they noticed Sasuke and his group come in. The Uchiha glanced at Sakura and Naruto who were staring at him too. He narrowed his eyes and they did the same, but no one said anything. Time seemed so slow for those three as their glares intensified. Sakura broke the glance first and looked at her glass while Naruto and Sasuke continued. They both just looked at each other before breaking the connection.

"Alright everyone. Let's get out of here. It's almost time for the training. Hopefully we'll make it this time," Naruto said and everyone walked out leaving Sasuke and his team behind.

Naruto and the others practiced throughout the entire day. They had their team training, their spars, their relaxing time which was used to look around the compound. They ate, and lastly came the night strategizing classes which took up most of their time. It was quite a long time and the day seemed rather slow, but Sakura, Sai, Kurotsuchi, Karui and Yugito all advanced to the next stage moving to 4x which made their bodies that much heavier. Naruto hadn't moved only because he wasn't really training seriously.

Everyone went into their individual rooms and Naruto held the mic to his lips.

"Everyone ready?" Naruto asked and the people nodded their heads. Naruto put his clothes on and so did everyone else while Sakura did her illusions covering their rooms. Yeah, she had improved that much in her dealings with genjutsu under her teacher, Jiraiya.

"You're good. Get going shannaro!" Sakura shouted and everyone rushed out. Naruto gave Yugito a kiss goodbye on her cheek while watching her leave. He then hopped out and regrouped with Kurotsuchi, Haku and Fu underneath the ever present moon again.

"Come on, we don't have the time to waste," Naruto said leading Kurotsuchi and Haku towards the tower. He quickly hopped along the trees and eventually they met up with Fu who was staring at the tower like she did last night.

"Alright then, it everyone ready?" Naruto asked and they all nodded their heads again.

"Good now this time, Fu-chan and I are going to go through the front door. Haku and Kurotsuchi will take the roof. Fu-chan and I have already been there so that shouldn't be much of a problem. We only made it three sets of stairs down before you will notice my Hiraishin seal. I thought I would just poof us there, but I don't know what's in there so be careful," Naruto said and Kurotsuchi rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah we got it. Come on Haku," Kurotsuchi said and Haku nodded as they left to go and do their job. Meanwhile, Naruto sighed and Fu chuckled.

"What?" Naruto asked and Fu shrugged her shoulders.

"You're always picking me to go with you. I admit you're cute, but-,"

"Shut up. That's not it at all dattebayo," Naruto said and Fu chuckled with a nod of her head before walking off. Naruto followed her until they both heard walking again. Naruto saw in front of them six puppets now instead of three and he groaned.

"Let's go Fu-chan," Naruto said and Fu quickly agreed before they shot into the air. Naruto smiled and so did Fu before they power dove towards the puppets. Naruto grabbed one of them and kicked it across the plains. He watched it bounce and bounce before slamming into a tree. He then grinned before seeing Fu surrounded or at least he thought before she jumped into the air.

"Sheesh these guys don't know who their dealing with," Fu said before her wings flapped fast. She charged at one of the puppets and grabbed the back of it. She wrapped her arms around it's body and hoisted it into the air.

"I call this the** Grand Suplex!" **Fu shouted as she tipped on her toes and pile drove the puppet head first into the ground smashing it completely. Naruto raised an eyebrow to what she was doing while Fu smiled.

"Take that jabroni!" she shouted before a puppet came up to Naruto. It tried to slash at Naruto, but the blonde brought up one of his sword and blocked it. The winds swirled around him before he smirked.

"**Fuuton: Onigiri( Wind Release: Single Demon Slash)," **Naruto shouted and the puppet behind him was impaled by twelve wind natured swords before dropping to the ground as Naruto cut off its head.

"Your fighting style is weird," Naruto said and Fu smiled while rubbing the back of her head.

"Really? It always worked well for me," she said and Naruto shook his head at her before shrugging his shoulders. The two ran for the tower and Naruto came up to the from door. Fu stood to its side and both turned to the other. Fu nodded her head and Naruto twisted the doorknob. He quickly opened it and both rushed inside to see a few columns along the walls.

"Weird place," Fu said looking around and Naruto agreed. That was...until they were surrounded by more puppets. Naruto growled and was about to curse before saw a new one with a flame pack on its back.

"What's that one do?" Fu asked and before Naruto could answer it charged at them both. The pack opened and the puppet was engulfed in fire as it ran for them. Naruto and Fu widened their eyes before they flew into the air again however that didn't last long before another puppet came crashing down grabbing it's arms around Naruto.

"What the hell?" Naruto wondered before he was slammed into the ground. Meanwhile, Fu was punched into one of the walls.

"Ugh," she groaned before dropping to the ground. Naruto watched a few deadly puppets converge on him and Fu before he grumbled.

"This is not good at all," he thought to himself before smiling and closing his eyes..

"**Situation C, removing the third seal. Keep the power unrestrained until opponent has been dealt with," **Naruto said and his Wind seal brightened before he clapped his hands. Immediately the wind slammed into every puppet around into the wall. Fu watched as Naruto levitated into the air. The blonde's seal was shining brightly while he opened his hand.

"**Fuuton: Inchōryoku no Jutsu( Wind Release: Forceful Pull Technique)," **Naruto shouted and the winds all swirled around as they pulled every individual puppet towards Naruto. They all struggled, but Naruto held out his other hand taking his sword into it.

"**Kenjutsu: Bōryoku-Tekina Dai Abare( Sword Technique: Great Violent Rampage)," **Naruto shouted and Fu watched as a white light shined from Naruto's sword until all around them was a slashed up mess of puppet parts. Fu widened her eyes while Nanabi whistled.

"**That's a hot piece of sexiness right there," **she said and Fu blushed with a light stutter.

"K-Know your damn role and shut your damn mouth Nanabi!" Fu shouted while Naruto looked at her incredulously, but he didn't have the time to try and correct her on that. Naruto and Fu continued to walk through the first floor of the tower, but it wasn't long before Naruto noticed a small door in the ground. He tried to open it, but couldn't.

"Know how to open this?" he asked and Fu shook her head. Naruto grumbled and turned around. He took his sword and pried the door open. He looked to see a staircase heading downward and motioned for Fu to follow him. Both went down and Naruto noticed the exquisite walls change into a dark, damp prison like structure.

"What is this?" Fu asked and Naruto walked forward.

"I think we're about to find out," Naruto said as he and Fu continued their walk.

_**With Omoi and Samui**_

The two were still in their rooms before they nodded to each other. Samui quickly dissolved into the floor disappearing from view while Omoi left the place as well.

Samui came from the roof of the building and dropped to the ground and Omoi landed next to her. Both looked at the underground cavern they were in an already they noticed five pillars in place along with a strange sealing in the floor.

"What is this?" Omoi asked kneeling down and Samui glared. She looked up the see tons of chakra strings coming from the ceiling and she immediately knew. They were siphoning people's chakra from their rooms into the floor which would be poured into the seal.

"Hmm it seems that we're in for a very long day if this is what they are doing. No doubt we might actually be fighting something bad if they need Yugito-sensei, little brother, and the Nanabi jinchuuriki," Samui stated and Omoi nodded his head.

"I agree with you completely," he said and Samui nodded her head before they heard someone snicker.

"Well it looks like we were discovered," she said. Samui and Omoi turned around to see a teenage girl with blonde hair looking at them both. They narrowed their eyes and Omoi readied his weapon before Samui stopped him.

"What you are doing will put you at war with all five of the great nations," Samui said, but that didn't seem to have much of an effect on her.

"Once we revive the Master Puppet then we'll have nothing to worry about. We'll conquer the lands and revive the scattered members of the Shirogane clan. Do you know why we're famous?" she asked and Samui narrowed her eyes.

"It's because we-. W-what the? My body, I can't move!" she said and she turned to see Samui holding a handsign. She gasped and felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Oi Samui," Omoi said while Samui narrowed her eyes. No one threatens her little brother and not make her angry. That wasn't cool and she would show it.

"Samui easy," Omoi said and Samui released the seal causing Meno to gasp. They say blood is thicker that water, and it's true, but like water it's a liquid and right around the realm of Samui's control. Just like lava for Yugito.

"Tell me what you're doing," Samui commanded and Meno coughed one more time. **Chiton( Blood Release). **The ability of the Shodaime Mizukage of Kiri.

"You'll never find out and by the time that you do then you will all die," she said before vanishing out of sight. Omoi glanced at Samui who was growling for she sighed. She was just too tired for this.

"Come on Samui, let's go and inform the others tomorrow. Our mission wasn't supposed to be long anyway so let's go," Omoi said and Samui nodded as they rushed off somewhere.

_**With Naruto and Fu**_

The two continued to walk until they noticed a flight of stairs. Naruto and Fu walked up them only to see multiple jail cells full of passed out people. Naruto widened his eyes and so did Fu. It was the passed out members of the training camp. Those people who had been disqualified. Naruto thought that they went home. They were here the whole time?

"Fu-chan do you see this?" Naruto asked as he and Fu looked across the place. She nodded her head to his words while looking at all the groaning people.

"Should we get them out?" Fu asked and Naruto would've nodded, but he was sure if they did take them all then they would be under suspicion. Even more than they already where.

"Let's just Maki-chan and Chojuro-san, plus this is going to be taking too long to take them all and too much chakra from using the Hiraishin that many times and I can only transport a select matter of people," Naruto said and Fu sighed.

"Then we'll come back for them. We never abandon those in need right?" Fu asked and Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, that's right. Come on, let's go and get them," Naruto said as they continued on.

_**Outside Taki**_

"Is this the place?" someone asked and the other grinned like mad. Her silver hair flowing in the wind.

"Aww come on Kakuzu, after this bitch then we'll be taking the Nibi jinchuuriki. I can' wait to sacrifice her to Jashin. He'll love her soul," Hidan said with a sick smile across her face. Meanwhile her partner was sighing, but he didn't say anything, yet.

"You really are unfeminine. You don't act like a woman at all," Kakuzu said while Hidan smiled and grazed his cheek.

"That's not what you said last night," Hidan said and Kakuzu responded with a shudder.

"Don't involve me in your sick fantasies," Kakuzu said while Hidan chuckled placing her tri-scythe on her shoulder.

"Aww you're no fun to mess with," she said before walking off with Kakuzu following her.

_**In Sunagakure**_

"So tell me, do you have any problems with this?" Izanagi asked turning to Sasori. The puppet wielder remained silent to his question, but it seemed to be the answer that Izanagi knew he had answered.

"Let's just hurry up. You're opponent is a jinchuuriki and a Kage. Are you going to be alright with nothing?" Sasori asked, but it was then that he noticed the sky around them coming to have clouds around them. It started to rain before Sasori saw Izanagi's smile.

"Oh don't you worry. I'm full of energy today," Izanagi said to him. Sasori shrugged his shoulders and followed him all before Izanagi vanished in a flash of lightning.

"He's too enthused about this," Sasori said before sighing and following Izanagi.

_**Back in Taki**_

Naruto and Fu continued to look through the cells before they saw Maki and Chojuro unconscious on the ground.

"Maki-chan, Chojuro-san!" Naruto shouted as he quickly opened the door. He knelt down and took Maki into his arms. Said Suna chunin opened her eyes and groaned.

"Maki-chan, what did they do to you?" Naruto asked and Maki coughed lightly while Fu knelt next to Naruto.

"T-They trapped us and caged us. T-Then...hooked us to a weird machine and sucked away our chakra to the point of nearly killing us, but they didn't. W-We...were...lucky...to live," Maki said coughing while Naruto took her into his arms. Fu grabbed Chojuro and flung him over her shoulder.

"Naruto we've got to go. They could come back at anytime," Fu said and Naruto sighed. He nodded his head and picked up Maki. She groaned in his arms while Chojuro coughed.

"N-Naruto-san, I'm sorry I couldn't hold off their numbers. One man took us down. His name was...Gando," Chojuro said while Naruto smiled.

"Don't talk man. You'll be fine. We're getting you out of here. Fu-chan grab a hold of me," Naruto said and she nodded her head. He then turned to his mic.

"Please, please, not you guys too. Haku-chan, Kurotsuchi-san are you there?" Naruto asked into the mic and he didn't get a response. Naruto growled and balled his fists in anger.

"Kurotsuchi, Haku-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked and before long, he finally got a response.

"Naruto-san, we're here. Sorry we got a little sidetracked. What is the matter?" Haku asked and Naruto smiled.

"No nothing, I have Maki-chan and Chojuro-san. We're all leaving. I don't want to risk them. They've also got low chakra exhaustion so we should hurry," Naruto said and Haku nodded.

"Agreed. Their safety is important. Also we found something that we'd like to share with everyone in the middle of the afternoon since this might take quite a long time," Haku said and Naruto agreed.

"Very well. Let's all exchange our information tomorrow," Naruto said as he teleported Fu, Maki and Chojuro out while Kurotsuchi and Haku left as well.

It was also later, but Omoi, Karui, Samui, and Yugito returned as well. They all had gone to bed and promised to exchange their information after tomorrow while Sakura and Sai released the genjutsu. They all still didn't know what this camp would have in store for them.

_**Next Morning**_

Everyone was gathered around the sparring platform as usual. Naruto had placed Maki and Chojuro on their beds and he told the instructors that they had all survived and they were reinstated for today's training, not that they showed up. No, they were excused to the hospital because of their chakra exhaustion. Of course Naruto didn't trust them so he had the Hiraishin place on them both and a clone to watch over them outside the windows. No way was he going to let them be taken again.

And so, everyone else was surrounding the place while the sparring instructor grinned and looked at his notepad. He grinned a happy grin and nodded.

"Alright everyone. We will be mixing it up today. We'll be holding a three person battle. Think of it as fighting on your feet as well as forming bonds. You'll be fighting with a time limit of thirty minutes. Try not to kill each other please. Now then, there are no rules here except that the person who hits the ground outside the platform loses. Alright then. Let's have these three people. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Sasuke Uchiha vs Sakura Haruno," he shouted. Naruto widened his eyes along with Sakura while Sasuke narrowed his own. People cheered for the three of them and seeing that it was too much to protest the three walked up.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura appeared across from each other and glared. Sasuke snorted, Sakura gave an arrogant smirk and Naruto merely folded his arms, but he couldn't stop the grin on his face.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke asked while Sakura turned to him. Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry it's nothing. It's just that I'm thinking about my life. If I didn't go to Kumo. I might still be in Konoha, I might not be here, I might be an idiot or the dead last of our generation. Heck, I might even be on the same team as the both of you under that Hatake guy. Oh well, I guess our candy asses will never know now will we?" Naruto asked. Sasuke snorted and Sakura chuckled.

"No, we won't, but I can still kick your asses," Sakura said especially glaring at Sasuke. The Uchiha closed his eyes and took a hold of his sword.

"Just try it Sakura. I'll make you a stain," Sasuke said before he turned to Naruto who smiled.

"Guess I can't pull my punches. **Situation A, removing the second seal. Keep power unrestrained until both targets have been taken out. **And then some dattebayo," Naruto said and their fight began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>==========Omake: KyuubiGoku vs The Rock============<strong>_

_**KG: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBBBBBBBBBBLEEEEEE!**_

_**The Rock: The Rock says, you got balls KG. To bring your candy ass to the People's Choice's arena!**_

_**KG: You're going down Rock! **_

_**The Rock: It that so? I bet your just a weak little stain!  
><strong>_

_**KG: I'm not a-**_

_**The Rock: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU ARE!**_

_**KG: (Growls)**_

_**Announcer: In this corner, we got the-**_

_**KG: Move the fuck over!( I take the mic) Look here you fuckin' jabroni. I'm the amazing, the awesome, the girlfriend loving KG. You might be the People's Choice, but KyuubiGoku is the People's Correct Choice! I'm gonna win, I'm gonna pwn and I'm gonna make you sweat.**_

_**The Rock: Bold words kid. Let's see you prove them.**_

_**KG: Oh I'll prove it and you know why? Because I'm KyuubiGoku. Out there, there are literally MILLIONS-**_

_**(World cheers)**_

_**KG: And Millions of KyuubiGoku fans and they all chant my name. KG! KG! K-**_

_**People: KG! KG! KG! KG! KG! KG! KG! KG! KG! KG! KG! KG!**_

_**KG: And when all is said and done then KyuubiGoku will be the last one standing because he is the People's Correct Choice, he is the People's Correct Champ and he is the People's Correct Author!**_

_**The Rock: You talk large brat, but you've got nothing going for ya! I'm the one who large here. Got that you fuckin' jabroni?**_

_**KG: Oh, you say you're large? Well KyuubiGoku has something that big, I've got something that's large! I've got something that will make you scream. I've got a-**_

_**May: SCREAM IT BABY!**_

_**Naruto: …...**_

_**Yugito:...**_

_**People: Wow**_

_**KG:...What are you all thinking, you sick FREAKS?! What, KyuubiGoku was referring to is KyuubiGoku's size 13 ft. shoes! That he will use to stick so far up your candy ass that you will be able clean your teeth straight through your ass!**_

_**The Rock: Enough talk jabroni. The Rock is gonna smack the yellow of your teeth!**_

_**KG: and KyuubiGoku is going to smack all the ashy off your knees!**_

_**Announcer: KyuubiGoku vs The Rock. WWE SMACKDOWN!**_

_**People: (Cheer)**_

_**Naruto: he signed the lease right?**_

_**Yugito: Yep, he did and he also has this note to people, or his readers. It reads, "That's all people, hope you liked it. Stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and...SEND ME DAMN CREAM SODA!" **_

_**Naruto: A guy of few words.**_

_**Yugito: Yep, now then what's the number for the hospital?  
><strong>_

_**Naruto: Why are you asking me? **_


	33. Chapter 33

_**(Beep) (Beep) (Beep)**_

_**KG: Ugh, did someone get the number of that train that slammed me in the face?**_

_**May: Oh he's alive. Horray I'd rather not lose my brother and my fiancee.**_

_**Naruto: I'm still surprised that you lived. Still you had some good moves.**_

_**KG: Oh man. Where am I?**_

_**Yugito: Hospital. **_

_**KG: Oh hooray for me then. Why is there talking outside?**_

_**Samui: reporters. They are saying that they want to talk with you about that fight.**_

_**KG: I don't have time for such shit. I might just go back to sleep and forget this shit.**_

_**Karui: Yes well here is your gun. Enjoy it (Hands Collision to me).**_

_**KG: Damn straight! **_

_**May: I also get my cannon. I'm gonna fuck up so many KG fangirls with this that I might just destroy the female population.**_

_**KG: Oh boy, hey where is my Tv? **_

_**Naruto: At home.**_

_**KG: Oh, well alright then. I guess I'll get started then.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taki's Training Center<strong>_

The pressure was high. The mood was tense. Everyone couldn't take their eyes off Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. The three shinobi looked at each other while Naruto chuckled. He then let out a small laugh making the two turn to him.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke asked while Sakura glared hard at him. Naruto held up his hand and shook his head before apologizing.

"Oh sorry, I'm just thinking about how grateful I am that I was kidnapped from Konoha. Imagine if I stayed there. I might be the dead last, still be treated like an idiot. What's funnier is that we all might have been on the same team. You two and me along with Kakashi-san as our sensei. I'm just glad that I found Kumo," Naruto said while Sakura closed her eyes. Sasuke snorted before cracking his knuckles. Sakura did the same and tightened her gloves.

"Yes, well it might have happened, but the things of the past can't be changed. I just hope you didn't get weaker in these two years," Sakura said while Naruto shook his head. Everyone could tell the three were more than tense enough to do anything before Sasuke stepped forward.

"Well you're still a dobe in my eyes. No matter the village that you run to. Now stop wasting time and let's get started," Sasuke said as he held up his hand. Naruto and Sakura noticed that Sasuke completely covered his hand in Raiton chakra. Sakura nodded her head before untying her Konoha headband. She flung it to Sai while Naruto and Sasuke raised their eyebrows.

"Sai, hold that for me. This isn't about a village fight anymore," Sakura said before she held up her fist. Naruto and Sasuke could see a white chakra engulf her fist while Naruto was sure it was sparkling. Sasuke glared and before long Naruto undid his Kumo headband as well.

"Yugito-chan, Omoi, Samui-neechan, Karui-neechan, watch that for me," Naruto said throwing it to the side. Omoi caught it in his hands while everyone else nodded. Fu gulped while her hands started to sweat. This pressure, this...excitement, where was it coming from? Why did she feel that the platform they were all standing wasn't going to hold them there?

"_Nanabi, I'm...scared, but strangely I'm also excited. They all act like they've been rivals since their childhood, but they looked like they don't know a thing about each other," _Fu said while Nanabi kept her concentration on the fight. Naruto slammed his hands together bringing Sakura and Sasuke to him with both their chakras still flaring. Naruto chuckled like he was too excited before reciting his words.

"**Situation A, removing the second seal. Keep the Fuuton power unrestrained until both targets have been neutralized. And then some," **Naruto said and both watched his Wind seal glowed. It no sooner faded and immediately the wind blowed around everyone making paper, hair, and clothes flap dangerously in it's power. It then calmed while Naruto held up his own hand coating it in that wind chakra.

Everyone watched as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the center of the platform and stood in the center eyeing each other. The three grinned and their eyes swayed to each other.

"_Time to start," _Naruto said before he quickly launched his fist at Sasuke. The Uchiha widened his eyes before jumping to avoid the strike. Sakura in turn launched her fist at Naruto only to connect with a wall of wind but due to her amount of chakra she had still sent Naruto flying but with no damage added to him.

Sasuke backflipped and skidded across the ground before charging at Sasuke. He quickly tried to kick her, but Sakura blocked it and sent another kick towards Sasuke's face. The Uchiha countered with his other leg and the two smashed into each other. Sasuke and Sakura growled at each other before they saw Naruto's shadow overhead. The blonde came crashing down between them making a burst of wind expel from his body. The two were nearly sent flying back before Naruto extended both his hands to them both.

"**Fuuton: Kaze Shoumen no Jutsu( Wind Release: Piercing Wind Technique)," **Naruto shouted and immediately a heavy blast of wind slammed into Sasuke and Sakura nearly knocking them both out of the platform. People widened their eyes while Sakura sucked her teeth.

"Tch, damn him," she said before backflipping and landing on the edge. Meanwhile Sasuke growled while Naruto smiled. He told for Sasuke to bring it on and the Uchiha wasn't going to let him down. He jumped into the air and grabbed his sword. He unsheathed the weapon and slammed down on Naruto's head, but the blonde grabbed the weapon and chuckled.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked while Sasuke glared. His usual stoic face lost its impassiveness before his whole body lit up in lightning.

"**Chidori Nagashi( Thousand Birds Current)," **Sasuke shouted and before long his body connected to Naruto and he was sure that the blonde wasn't expecting and weird thing was, he was right. Naruto didn't expect it, but being embodied with wind then you didn't have to worry about such a thing.

"**Fuuton: Shinku Arashi no Jutsu( Wind Release: Crimson Tempest Technique)," **Naruto shouted surprising Sasuke before his lightning was overpowered by Naruto's wind as a powerful updraft sent him into the air. The Uchiha cursed while Naruto grinned.

"Take's more than that Teme!" Naruto shouted before he was slammed across the face. The crowd of people winced before Naruto was sent crashing across the platform, his body rolling just to lessen the impact. Naruto turned around to see Sakura smiling while holding up her fist.

"Don't you dare forget me," she said and Naruto chuckled standing up.

"Wouldn't think of it," he returned before Sakura looked up to see Sasuke coming down. He quickly wrapped three kunai in wires before he flung them towards Naruto and Sakura. The two blocked them as they embedded themselves into the sides. Sasuke then did his handsigns and shouted.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu," **he yelled and the two shinobi on the ground watched as the fire expelled from his mouth. It traveled along the wires and before Naruto or Sakura could recognize it the wires had wrapped around them and the fire went with it encircling them both completely. People stepped back from the sheer heat while Naruto chuckled.

"This is fun," he said while Sakura looked at him incredulously. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"That it is, but I'm not dying here from this. **Suiton: Suijinheki( Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)," **Sakura shouted and a spring of water shot up from the platform covering her and Naruto in its safety walls. Sasuke grinned while he nodded his head.

"Just like I planned. **Chidorigatana( Thousand Birds Long Sword)," **Sasuke shouted as he blasted a line of Raiton chakra from his hand to the water. He watched as the water enhanced the lightning causing a bright flash around Naruto and Sakura. The two cursed before Naruto smiled. Sakura watched as Naruto folded his arms. The wind picked up rapidly around him before he closed his body and tightened it.

"**Fuuton: Shinku Kyofu no Jutsu( Wind Release: Deep Crimson Gale Technique)," **Naruto called out and he quickly pulled out all the wind he mustered sending it in every direction. The water and lightning both collided with the wind making it explode in a splash of spectacular crystals raining down the field. People gasped while some gulped.

"A-Are they really chunin? They should be experienced jonin by now. They are amazing," someone from an unknown village said. Haku and Chojuro were looking at Sakura's mastery over Suiton justu while Maki and Fu were in awe of Naruto's Fuuton technique. It was like watching a Mini-kage fight.

"I didn't think that he would release the seal so much. Or rather I'm surprised that they are lasting with him doing all of that. It's so amazing. That Sakura girl's really come a long way," Karui said while Samui folded her arms.

"They are going all-out against each other. It's amazing," Omoi said before Samui shook her head.

"No, they are all still not moving at the speeds they want. I'm more than sure of it. It could still go either way with how they all fight," Samui said while Sasuke dropped to the ground. Sakura glanced at Naruto who was grinning like mad.

"_Where did the jutsu come from? And why don't I feel a drop in his chakra? Something like that, he should at least be huffing right now," _Sakura thought. Sasuke folded his arms while Naruto did the same.

"Done with the warm up?" Naruto asked and the two nodded their heads. People looked at them in shock while Sasuke chuckled.

"Yes, you are both special. It seems Sakura's finally gotten over me. She's training and even impressed me just now. And the dobe isn't bad at all. However-," Immediately Sakura and Naruto narrowed their eyes as Sasuke's curse mark took over his body. He chuckled as his hair grew longer. He gave a cocky smirk before two black wings came from his body. People gasped at the change.

"I'm more special than both of you," Sasuke said and Sakura tightened her fist. She massaged her wrists before closing her eyes. She brushed her hair with her hand and both Naruto and Sasuke watched as her hair started to turn white. Immediately Sai paled at the act. How could she use it here? Was Sakura that eager to have a fight with Naruto and Sasuke that she'd use it?

"Sakura, we can't use that yet. What are you doing? Jiraiya-sama ordered us not to use it," Sai shouted while people glanced at him. Sasuke and Naruto narrowed their eyes while Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry Sai. I'll be fine. If it's these two then I see no need to not use it right here, right now. **Kinjutsu no Fuin: Chikyū-shin no Seigen, Gaia: Kai( Forbidden Jutsu Seal: Restriction of the Earth God, Gaia: Release)," **Sakura shouted as Naruto and Sasuke saw her hair wave up and down. Sakura smiled at them both while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. How strong did Sakura actually get?

"You're not the only one with secrets Sasuke," Sakura said without adding the suffix -kun to his name showing that she was serious.

"hehe...hahah. HAHAAHAH!" Naruto cackled making them turn to him. Both turned to see Naruto coating his body in red chakra.

"Oh know I'm really glad I was taken from Konoha. I might have never been able to do this if I was there dattebayo," Naruto said while Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes. Naruto's entire body was covered in a coat while three tails came from his behind. It shifted into the form of a fox while Naruto's whiskers became more defined, his teeth and claws sharpened, his hunched his body down and landed on all-fours.

"Umm competitors I think you can stop now," the Taki manager said to them. It was amazing to see such chakra from all of them. The goal had to be achieved by now and it would be ready tonight if all plans were in accordance, but this was almost insane.

"He'd use Kyuubi here?" Karui asked widening her eyes while the three stared at each other. The instructor gulped before people noticed the platform beginning to break apart slowly just from the chakra output of the three.

"That's enough! You had your match anymore and you will be disqualified for the rest of the day. End it now!" he shouted. Immediately he realized his mistake as the three sets of eyes glanced at him dangerously acting like he dared to try and talk to the three of them. However all three of them had a mission to do and each day was crucial. They all balled their fists.

"Sasuke, we still have business here. Remember our duty to this training," Kimimaro said while Sasuke glanced at him. He looked down at his wristband only to see that his weight had increased to 16x. He had just gone up by a long shot. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he turned back to Sakura and Naruto before Sai came up to Sakura at the edge of the platform.

"Sakura, you're overdoing it. Come on and calm down. You can finish your fight later, but right now the sparring time is over," Sai reminded her. Sasuke's green eyes focused on Sai. She glared at him for a bit before turning back to Sasuke and Naruto. And then the same happened with Naruto as Yugito and Karui showed up.

"Naruto-kun that's enough. You can stop now. You'll have another chance, but now isn't the time," Yugito said while Karui patted Naruto on the shoulder. The blonde turned to them both while Karui smiled.

"Let's go Otouto," she said and Naruto turned back to Sasuke and Sakura in response. The respective people gulped at them and wondered if the three would listen. Sakura looked down at her band and noticed that she went up to 16x and the same could be said for Naruto who went up as well. The three instantly felt the weight increase and while they didn't show it they still knew it was there. They couldn't fight like this.

"Hmph, I'll deal with you both later," Sasuke said deactivating his curse mark. The mark receded back into his skin and his wings disappeared. Sasuke sheathed his blade while Sakura performed some handsigns.

"You got lucky. **Place Restriction," **Sakura said as her hair stopped glowing in white and fell back down to her back in it's natural pink color. Naruto sighed and chuckled.

"Oh well. Some other time then you two," he said with Kyuubi's chakra leaving his body. His features diminished and Naruto touched his Wind seal and closed his eyes.

"**Place restriction back in order," **Naruto said and the winds settled around him. The three turned to their respective groups and walked off the platform in different directions. Yugito and Karui guided Naruto back to their group while Sai and Sakura walked to the back of the room. Sasuke left the tent merely because he wanted to.

"Wow Naruto. What happened?" Maki asked sitting next to him. Kurotsuchi folded her arms as did Samui while Naruto sighed.

"Got a little too into it is all. Sorry about that," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. The others sighed and shook their heads at him.

"Anyway did you guys see the look on that instructor's face? It was like he just won the damn lottery. I think your little fight must've done something to make him that giddy," Karui said while everyone turned to him. They could see him grinning madly at the chakra stats on his paper before he rushed off.

"I see you're point. I think we might have to move tonight. And I mean get it done tonight," Yugito said telling them all. Everyone nodded their heads to her words before walking off even though Naruto could see the many stares on him and Sakura for their fight earlier.

_**Underground**_

"So Meno, they found us out huh? Kumo is snooping around?" Ibushi asked and Meno nodded while taking in the much needed air from last night. She felt so powerless that one time that it was practically death itself.

"That's right. We also have to be wary of the female with blonde hair. She...controlled my body in some way. I could feel my life was in her hands for just a moment. Like she would really kill me," Meno said while Gando and Ibushi looked up at the ceiling where they had just received a massive amount of chakra from three 'willing' individuals.

"Well it matters not. All we need now is the Nanabi jinchuuriki and then we will awake it tonight. Make sure that Tai agree and once we're done with her then we will take and deliver her to Akatsuki as promised. Remember our goal," Ibushi said while Gando and Meno nodded their heads. Once the Master Puppet was revived then they would use the next jutsu and make it live, make it real. Turn it into the beast that it was meant to be.

"So when do we get here?" Meno asked and Ibushi chuckled while rubbing his hands together.

"We already have," he said while Gando and Meno turned to each other. They didn't know what he meant by that, but the grin on his face even unnerved them slightly, but tonight they would be ready and they would be ready for the beast coming.

_**Lunch, Taki Center**_

Naruto sighed as he could see kunoichi after kunoichi blushing at him and pointing at him while some of the other shinobi looked at him with respect. It was a new thing sort of. He had never really felt that he was the center of attention while he ate his food with his group. Hell, even Yugito could see that the harpies were after her boyfriend. She just couldn't take much more and Naruto knew it. That's what happened when the room went up about ten degrees for no apparent reason.

"So when are we going to go?" Maki asked feeling a lot better as she had returned from the hospital along with Chojuro just in time to see Naruto do his match.

"Well are you guys alright?" Karui asked and Maki nodded her head along with Chojuro. They were fine for the moment so there was no real need to worry about them. Naruto was a bit more hesitant, but he relented.

"We're all going to have to go this time. Well except Sakura since she and Sai are the only one's who can hold the genjutsu that we're all still around, but I don't think it's going to stay that way," Naruto said while Yugito agreed. She had yet to actually go out, but from the information that Naruto got then this would be enough for a plan.

"Very well then we'll all move out tonight. Sai and Sakura-san will stay behind for support," Yugito instructed being the experienced member out of everyone. Sakura and Sai nodded their heads while Yugito took out a piece of paper.

"Naruto, myself, Haku-san, and Maki will go in from the front. Karui, Samui and Chojuro-san will go from the top. Omoi, Kurotsuchi, and Fu-san will go from below. Everyone have their objectives?" Yugito asked and people nodded while Yugito turned to Fu.

"Fu, we need you to-," Yugito and everyone else turned to Fu who was collapsed on the ground. Naruto widened his eyes and so did everyone else before the blonde jinchuuriki jumped to his feet. He ran over to Fu, but what happened next was unexpected as a crash came from the window. People shouted and yelled while smoke clouded the room. Naruto coughed and so did everyone else.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa( Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)," **Naruto shouted and the wind picked up before blowing the smoke back out the window. People continued to cough before Naruto stood to his feet and turned around.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked and most people in his group gave him an okay before turned back around. He gasped and looked out.

"Fu-chan is gone," Naruto said while people widened their eyes. He looked out the giant hole in the window, but couldn't see anything from his view.

"Did they take her?" Omoi asked while Naruto slammed the table making it shake. He walked over to Fu's bowl and held it in his hand. He sniffed the contents and growled before turning to the kitchen staff who were sweating.

"Sleep medicine. Did you put this in Fu-chan's bowl?" Naruto asked and the people started to back away only to see Karui behind then with a bit of her body vibrating to her lightning current. She glared at them while Naruto walked up to them.

"T-They told us she was having sleeping issues so they ordered us to give her sleep medicine in her food. I-It was to help her sleep better," one of them said while Naruto narrowed his eyes. He could feel the extra heavy breath escaping their lips and narrowed his eyes. They were lying when you lie your breathe quickens and your heart races, your body heats up and your electrical pulses move faster. They were lying to him. Naruto didn't like being lied to.

"Tell us where she is or we'll be more than happy to force you," Kurotsuchi said glaring at them. Samui dropped her arms and was more than ready to start if she needed to.

"W-We don't know. Honest. We're not lying!" the other shouted while Naruto growled. This was getting them nowhere. The blonde sighed and closed his eyes. He then turned to his girlfriend and asked something of her.

"Yugi-hime can you use your ability?" Naruto asked and Yugito folded her arms.

"You mean the **Netsugen no Jutsu( Heat Trace Technique)?," **Yugito asked and Naruto nodded. It was a recent technique that Yugito was working on. Because she could control fire, then Yugito should've been able to find people based on their heat signature. It wasn't complete, but she could try.

"Yes please," Naruto said and Yugito nodded closing her eyes. Her body flared up and she turned to the window.

"**Katon: Netsugen no Jutsu( Fire Release: Heat Trace Technique)," **Yugito yelled out and immediately she could see hundreds of heat signatures. Far too many to pick out Fu specifically.

"No I don't see her. There are too many people. But if who took her is who we think then she'll be there tonight," Yugito said stopping her technique. She wasn't sure if it was her or Fu and that just proved how much more practice she would need with the technique for later.

"Alright then. Come on people. We have to go and get ready for the rest of the day, then we move," Sakura said and people filed out of the room.

"Why do they care what happens to that bitch? She's a demon and Taki is better off with her gone," one of them said while the other nodded his head.

"No kidding. I sincerely hope that she dies. Damn brat-ish girl," the one next to him said while the two corrupt cooks chuckled to themselves feeling quite happy about what they did.

_**With Fu**_

The Nanabi jinchuuriki groaned before she opened her eyes. She gasped and tried to move, but she was captured in some kind of device. Fu opened her eyes to see Ibushi, Gando, and Meno looking at her with chuckles on their faces.

"Where am I?" Fu asked and they smirked while Gando pulled a lever.

"You are in the sacrificial chamber. Prepare to be the first of you three jinchuuriki. Once your chakra is taken then the Master will be revived and the world will bow before our hands," Ibushi said and Fu immediately cried out as she felt her chakra forcefully drained.

"Arrrgh, you won't get away with...this jabroni," Fu said while Meno snickered.

"And who do you think is going to stop us?" she asked and it didn't take long before Fu's cries turned into screams as she felt the chakra starting to leave her body. She coughed while Ibushi smiled.

"Prepare for the next step," he said and the two nodded their heads to his words before the three walked off.

_**With Sasuke**_

The Uchiha was currently in his room looking at the ceiling. Where did Sakura get that power? She looked like she was more than ready to beat the crap out of him if she wanted to. Then there was the Yondaime's son, Naruto. He had that weird chakra surrounding his body. Now Sasuke did have some nasty chakra in his systems, he knew that, but still it wasn't as malicious as Naruto's and yet the blonde was still in control of it all. How much had he slacked?

"Damn idiots," Sasuke said turning around. He then watched as the dark ball fell from his pockets. It's shiny form hit the floor and rolled across the ground. Sasuke sighed and grumbled before getting up to retrieve it. He took it in his hands and grumbled again.

"Stupid thing. Why do I even need this?" Sasuke wondered to himself before he took out a soldier pill. He placed the two together and he noticed that they were the same size. The Uchiha glared at it before shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm gonna need the chakra for the rest of the day so whatever," Sasuke said as he opened his mouth. He quickly popped the black ball into his mouth and crunched it. He chewed it thoroughly in his mouth before swallowing it. He waited a few minutes, but he didn't feel his chakra increase. The Uchiha sucked his teeth before popping a regular solider pill in his mouth. Immediately his chakra was restored, but it didn't stay that way before Sasuke dropped to the ground. He gasped and clutched his chest. He coughed and hacked before passing out on the floor after having one last thought.

"_W-What did I just...eat?" _Sasuke thought to himself before passing out. He coughed for a little before he laid still.

_**Sunagakure**_

Izanagi and Sasori were together looking at the big wall of the Village Hidden in the Sand. Izanagi snorted at the sight before unclipping his Akatsuki cloak.

"Well Sasori, step back, don't get in my way and watch the show," Izanagi said while Sasori glanced at him. He watched as clouds darkened around them while Izanagi grinned like mad. Sasori rolled his eyes, but showed genuine surprise when Izanagi quickly vanished faster than he could see.

"This isn't going to go well. Though he'd better hurry. I don't like waiting," Sasori said to himself.

Meanwhile in his office, Gaara was busy looking out the window. He had a feeling, a very bad feeling that something was about to go down that he wouldn't like. It seemed that his suspicions were confirmed as Gaara looked out the window. He could see storm clouds beginning to gather before he narrowed his eyes. He then stood to his feet and walked off.

However, Izanagi was busy as he disposed of people from security left and right. He chuckled to himself before he quickly vanished towards the Sunagakure Mansion. He dropped to the ground easily and effortlessly while snorting.

"Too easy to get into this pathetic village," he said to himself before looking up.

"Is that what you think?" Gaara asked holding his gourd on his back. Izanagi narrowed his eyes while Gaara folded his arms.

"Hmm that was fast. How did you find me?" Izanagi asked while Gaara closed his eyes.

"There are no clouds like that in Sunagakure this time of year," Gaara said while Izanagi chuckled. He looked at the storming thunderclouds before turning back to Gaara.

"I see, well then what are you going to do about them mortal?" Izanagi asked while Gaara's sand swirled his sand around.

"I will purge them from this village," He said and it was then that the battle between Izanagi and Gaara began.

_**Back in Taki, nighttime**_

Naruto sighed finally knowing that their strategics lesson was done. He quickly raced off to his room along with everyone else. People were in their rooms already after taking their showers and baths. Naruto suited up his body and so did Yugito. Sakura and Sai were preparing for a long genjutsu session while plenty of solider pills were next to them. Kurotsuchi had met up with Maki and they were ready. Same could be said for all the others before they heard the signal.

"Lights out people!" someone shouted and people turned off their lights. Naruto and Yugito waited for ten minutes and the lights cleared. The two jinchuuriki quickly got to their feet and opened their door. Both nodded to each other and rushed off for the nearest exit.

Maki, Chojuro, Samui, Omoi, Karui, Haku and Kurotsuchi ran out of their rooms. They all exited out while Sai and Sakura did their genjutsu and spread it over the entire tent making it so that all the missing people were still there in their rooms sleeping peacefully.

_**With the others**_

Everyone met up with each other and nodded to each other. Naruto, Maki, Yugito and Haku ran off for their own destination while Samui, Karui and Chojuro took to the trees and rushed off for the tower. Omoi and Kurotsuchi went underground thanks to Omoi and the operation began.

Naruto, Maki, Yugito and Haku came up to the tower and immediately they were surrounded by dozens of puppets with their long, razor-sharp claws. Naruto snorted and stepped forward.

"We don't have the time for this," he said while Yugito nodded her heads. Haku and Maki waited no time in getting rid of the puppets in their path. They destroyed one and then the others. Haku poured her senbon into their bodies, but she wasn't getting much done before one jumped into the air. It slammed into her body, but Haku kicked it off while Maki disposed of it.

"They aren't that strong are they?" she asked and Haku shrugged her shoulder before one puppet raised its hand. It sent it down while Haku stopped it with her senbon. She then stomped the ground bringing all the water into the air. Maki widened her eyes while Haku yelled.

"**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō( Hidden Jutsu: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)," **Haku said and the water turned to needles before impaling the tough armor of the puppets making it drop down. She then ran across from it while Maki took out her signature cloth when one puppet combusted and ran at her in all its flaming power.

"**Nunoshibari no Jutsu( Cloth Binding Technique)," **Maki shouted as her cloth extended and wrapped a handful of puppets in her grasp before she held a handsign.

"**Katsu," **Maki shouted and the clothe exploded killing whatever was inside of it before she withdrew it and she watched dozens of puppet parts fall to the ground.

"I'm done," Maki said while Haku nodded her head. They both turned their heads and widened their eyes to see Yugito and Naruto already done with their work. Some puppets were charcoaled while the others were only in pieces.

"Alright then, come on. We have to hurry up," Naruto said as they rushed into the building.

_**With Omoi and Kurotsuchi**_

The two shinobi were currently walking through some caverns with Omoi looking left and right with the bored expression on his face. He sighed and placed a lollipop in his mouth. Kurotsuchi watched him for a little bit before snorting and looking to her left.

"Hey, let's go this way," Kurotsuchi said while Omoi shrugged his shoulders. The two continued to walk for a little bit before Omoi placed his hand on the ground. He closed his eyes and immediately Kurotsuchi watched as his chakra ravaged the earth and began to spread through the ground. Omoi opened his eyes and stood to his feet.

"Yeah, this is the way. Let's get going," he said and Kurotsuchi nodded her head. The two began to walk to the unknown direction before a blast of fire and water flying at them. Omoi widened his eyes along with Kurotsuchi before the former slammed the ground with his fist he watched as an earth slab shot up and blocked the two shots. He then lowered it and watched as the two puppets both very large and very fat with the kanji for fire and water written on their bodies.

"You will leave this place now or you will die. Don't change the inevitable," Gando said from his puppets. Omoi narrowed his eyes while Kurotsuchi took out a kunai.

"Sorry, but allowing you fags to complete a mission that will put the Great Nations at risk isn't something that I'm gonna let happen. If you want to, then you're going to have to go through us for it," Kurotsuchi said while Gando did a handsign.

**"Ninpo: Yajuu Kawa no Jutsu( Ninja Art: Beast Skin Technique)," **Gando shouted and immediately Omoi and Kurotsuchi watched as the puppets began to change. They grew teeth, claws, scaly eyes and fur. The fire puppet roared and breathed fire from its mouth while the water puppet roared in turn. They dropped to all fours while Gando came from his hiding.

"I'd like to see you both talk now," he said while Omoi turned to Kurotsuchi who was sucking her teeth.

"I hate you," he said while Kurotsuchi sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment of her words and her actions.

"Shut up," she said to him while Omoi shrugged his shoulders.

_**With Samui, Karui, and Chojuro**_

The two quickly came on top of the tower and looked around. They didn't see anyone before hearing someone laugh. They cackled and cackled before a puppet came into view. It was resembling a large ass wasp and soon two more came into view. They surrounded the two shinobi while Meno came out of her hiding.

"You think we'll let you stop us from doing what we came here to do?" Meno asked before eyeing Samui. Said blonde glared at Meno before she backed away slightly.

"Y-You," she said pointing to Samui while the blonde stepped forward. Meno could feel every fiber of her being telling her to get away from the blonde Kumo chunin. Samui continued to walk up to Meno before the girl waved her hand.

"Get away from me!" Meno shouted as she waved her puppets in front of Samui. The blonde woman didn't seem to care in the least about them as Meno was too surprised when Karui did away with them in the blink of an eye. Her speed wasn't something that could be matched. If Karui was going to be proud then she would say that she was even faster than the Raikage when she wanted to be so in a flash of pure light Meno's puppets were on the ground as nothing more than a memory.

"Where is Fu?" Samui asked starting at the frightened female enemy. She raised her hand poised to use her blood release if she needed to and that was all she needed.

"Bottom level of the building. She's there, but you'll be lucky if you get to her," Meno said while Samui raised an eyebrow.

"I'm taking you with me if I'm to die!" Meno said and she undid her clothes. Everyone watched in awe as she rigged explosive tags to her body.

"Fuckin' shit," Karui said before she grabbed Chojuro and Samui then left in a flash of light while Meno gasped.

"It's on you guys now," Meno said as she exploded the roof of the tower killing her instantly. The explosion was massive as it shook the entire forest.

Naruto and his group who had been in the building gasped at the shaking structure while dealing with more and more puppets. It had come from the roof, but damn was it heavy.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, but none of the girls had a reply for him before Naruto dropped through the hidden passage that he had been in the last time. He guided the others towards the place where they were going that he could remember.

"Naruto are you sure this is the right way?" Haku asked and the blonde nodded his head. He could feel the wind pressure coming from the open space of a large room.

It was then that Naruto and the others heard groaned and quickly ran through the damp water-filled place. They quickly came up to the cells where Maki and Chojuro had been and Maki knelt down.

"We have to get them out of here. Naruto, Yugito, you guys go ahead. Haku and I will take these people out of there," Maki said while Naruto nodded his head. Yugito did the same and the two quickly ran off in the direction that Naruto was leading them while Haku and Maki started picking the locks around the prison cells to hurry and get all of the trainers out of their prisons.

_**With Naruto and Yugito**_

The two jinchuuriki quickly made it towards the open area and Naruto widened his eyes. He heard coughing and noticed Fu hooked up to a weird contraption.

"Fu-chan!" Naruto called out while Fu opened a very painful eye to him. She chuckled and coughed.

"Y-You're late you i-idiot," she said while Naruto and Yugito quickly raced to her aid only for a seal to appear around them. Naruto widened his eyes along with Yugito before the blonde slammed the walls of the barrier. It was then that Ibushi came out from his hiding place and cackled.

"So you were snooping around. That's not good you know. And now you will die. Just like this jinchuuriki right here. Amazing isn't it. Normal people will have their chakra drained in about two hours, but this girl has been pushing ten hours. How amazing is that? You jinchuuriki are regular animals when it comes to this stuff," Ibushi said before Naruto noticed a puppet come behind its master. It resembled a lizard from Naruto's eye view and the blonde growled.

"Let Fu-chan go," Naruto demanded while Yugito narrowed her eyes.

"No can do. You see I have a vision. A vision where the Great Nations kneel to the Shirogane Clan and all of our greatness. Your friend was just the tool we needed. I'd say her chakra was almost done anyway. Another ten minutes or so and she'll be taken care of," Ibushi said before Naruto lowered his gaze. He sighed and bit his lip.

"People like you make me sick. You think jinchuuriki are just tools for you to use at your disposal. No way, that's it. I've made up my mind. I'll rescue Fu-chan. I'll take her from Taki. You hear that Fu! You're coming to Kumo with me and Yugito-chan!" Naruto shouted while Yugito widened her eyes. Fu gave a painful chuckle while softly nodding her head.

"I...It's...a...deal," she said and Naruto nodded taking out one of his father's kunai. He held it in his hands before grinning.

"Fu-chan, take out that money that you have in your pocket," Naruto said and Fu coughed. She struggled despite the pain and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the money that Naruto had given her and it was then that she noticed a seal over it.

"That's it!" Naruto shouted before he grabbed Yugito. The two blondes immediately Hiraishin-ed from the encampment barrier. Ibushi widened his eyes before he turned around to see Naruto and Yugito standing next to Fu who was really surprised.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Yugito asked while Naruto pried Fu from the machine making her collapse in his arm. She coughed while Naruto smiled.

"Because the chakra restriction walls back at the training center made it impossible that's why," Naruto said while Yugito sighed.

"H-How did you-," Ibushi wanted to know. He hadn't calculated this. He growled, and growled, and growled some more before he sent his puppet at them. The puppet crawled on all-fours before Ibushi ran off into a dark corridor. Naruto handed Fu to Yugito as the Nanabi jinchuuriki was extremely low on chakra and didn't even have much of the energy to stay conscious let alone stand up.

"Yugi-hime you get Fu-chan out of here. I'm going after that Teme. He won't get away with this," Naruto said and while Yugito wanted to retort she turned to see Fu huffing badly and merely nodded her head.

"Be careful Naruto-kun," Yugito said while Naruto nodded his head. He quickly ran off while Yugito disappeared in a lava shunshin. Little did she know that Naruto wasn't about to be alone in a few minutes. The blonde jumped to the ground and faced the lizard puppet.

"Well come on and fight me," Naruto said and the puppet charged him at a high speed. The blonde jumped out of the way before he chuckled. He didn't even have to release his seals for this. It was far too slow to actually make him care. The blonde flew into the air and hovered over the puppet.

"I don't have the time to waste on you. **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken," **Naruto shouted as he slammed the spiraling ball into the puppet crushing it beneath the sheer power of his jutsu. Naruto went until there was nothing left of it to come back before he heard a crash. Naruto jumped out of the way from a slab of earth that slammed into the adjacent wall. He widened his eyes only to see a passed out Gando while Omoi and Kurotsuchi came out from the opening.

"When I asked you if you had anything to stop them that wasn't what I meant!" Kurotsuchi hollered while Omoi sighed.

"Why are you so loud?" he asked while they turned to see Naruto who was looking at them both before he turned his head to see Karui, Chojuro and Samui coming into the room.

"Hey, we came from downstairs. Not a really tall place ya know. How where is that other bastard?" Karui asked while Naruto pointed towards the dark tunnel he just went through.

"That way. I'm going after him," Naruto said while the others nodded their heads. Everyone raced after Naruto. And they only thing they could say was that they would have to watch each other's back. It made Chojuro and Kurotsuchi see how easy this, but they knew better than to underestimate a shinobi.

Naruto, Samui, Karui, Omoi, Chojuro and Kurotsuchi all made it towards the center of the entire room and they immediately gasped. It was big, as in VERY big. In the center was a intricate seal on the floor with Ibushi in the center.

"Yes, almost there. Just a little more and then I will be done with it," Ibushi said before he blocked a kunai. Naruto charged at him and so did the others, but they were instantly stopped by a barrier. The blonde cursed while Ibushi cackled.

"The final seal is taken care of. He is revived!" Ibushi said and it didn't take long before the entire underground shook with pressure. Naruto and the others nearly lost their balance and fell to the ground while Ibushi cackled.

"Yes, let him come forth and let him reign as our savior! The Master Puppet!" Ibushi shouted and it didn't take long before a powerful light covered the entire room. Naruto and the others covered their eyes from the intruding force from the light.

Naruto and the others soon saw the light fade before five orbs came together and rested on five separate pedestals from each other in a circle.

"Oh shit!" Karui said before she dashed past everyone else. She quickly moved fast in front of the giant puppet that came into view before she was blasted away and into a wall. Samui went to go and assist Karui while Naruto cursed.

"And now for the final touch. **Ninpo: Yajuu Kawa no Jutsu," **Ibushi shouted while Naruto and the others noticed the Master Puppet covered in some type of skin. It was immediately then the next few seconds were all, but disastrous. It roared. It hollered. Its voice was like that of a damn broken piano, but Naruto could tell that it was dangerous. Everyone covered their eyes before the animal, demon, or whatever the hell it was launch fire from its mouth. Kurotsuchi, Naruto and the others widened their eyes to the large beast. Gone was the Puppet body and in its place was a large black tail, black fire, sharp beast-like teeth, steely eyes and three heads on each side. On its back where the six swords that it was caring as a puppet before this. In its jaws was a massive sword that it was holding in its hands at one point.

"Yes! Lead us Master Puppet! Take your beast form and send the world into chaos with your power! Destroy everything and everyone here! Destroy the nations, Akatsuki, homes, people, EVERYTHING!" Ibushi shouted while the Master Puppet Beast roared.

"**Silence human. Your goals aren't mine," **It said and Ibushi widened his eyes. Naruto and the others raised their eyes to him while the beast growled.

"**I do as I want. You will not hinder me. Out of my sight," **it said before Ibushi gasped.

"M-Master, but-," the beast growled before raising it's paws. It slammed Ibushi into the dirt while Naruto and the others gasped.

"He doesn't even care that he was revived by his follower," Karui said while it turned around.

"**You will all die with him," **It said before opening its mouth. Naruto and the others widened their eyes to see a fierce fire explode from it's lips. Kurotsuchi and Chojuro tried to move, but their legs wouldn't let them before they covered their eyes.

"**Suiton: Kyodai Suijinheki( Water Release: Great Water Encampment Wall)," **Samui shouted making Kurotsuchi and Chojuro open their eyes. They immediately noticed a massive wall of water come between everyone and the fire while Samui seemed unfazed.

"Whoa," Kurotsuchi said while the beast growled. He stopped his blaze while Samui dropped the water with steam covering the entire area.

"Naruto, you're up," Samui said and the blonde nodded his head before he waved his hands. The steam followed his command and Naruto sent it rushing towards the beast while Karui came from the hole in the wall.

"**Sandāransu( Thunder Lance)," **Karui shouted as she launched a wave of lightning into the clouds. Immediately they darkened and continued on their path towards the beast puppet. The jutsu quickly surrounded it before lightning lit up its entire body down to its core. The beast yelled out in pain before he growled. He thrashed around violently sending exploding fire from his mouth in all directions. It was then that everyone jumped out of the way while the beast growled at them.

"**You can't stop the inevitable. I shall live and I shall destroy this world!" **It shouted and in front of everyone. It crashed through the ceiling and went up to the surface leaving everyone else down in the caverns.

"What the hell was that? I think that's a bit over our heads!" Kurotsuchi shouted while the others collected themselves.

"I've studied that jutsu that he used. It was called **Beast Skin**. It grants the cast the skin of a real animal and allows them to breathe, live, talk, eat, and have blood coursing through their bodies. I would try to control it, but something like that is beyond my power," Samui said while Karui looked up.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked and Naruto sighed.

"The only thing we can do. We're all going after it and stopping it," Naruto said and just like that, he hoisted everyone into the air and blasted them off after the beast with his wind.

_**With the village**_

People were calm, it was tranquil and quiet, but then there was rumbling. The confused murmurs of people came from their voice before they heard something explode from the ground. The Master Puppet in his beast form landed and growled looking down at the insects before him.

"What. The. HELL!" someone shouted before the Master Puppet opened his mouth unleashing a massive fire across the plaines of Taki. He roared and roared away at the people screaming before war bells went off around the village. The people at the training center awoke from their sleep to see the raging fire around them before running out of the building.

"What the hell happened?" Sakura asked releasing the genjutsu while Sai shook his head. They both got to their feet and opened the door only to see a massive fire outside. The two apprentices to Jiraiya turned to each other before nodding and rushing out.

Meanwhile, Kimimaro shook Sasuke awake and the Uchiha grumbled. He looked to see that he had passed out on the floor and cursed, however that was forgotten when he heard the screaming of people in the building.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked while Kimimaro pointed outside. Sasuke saw a massive beast raging around before he got to his feet.

"Dammit, what did that dobe do?" Sasuke wondered before he raced outside as well along with his team.

Yugito, Maki and Haku were taking care of Fu and the prisoners before seeing the giant beast. Maki gazed at the pure monstrosity in her face. It looked like a bijuu if it wasn't one. Haku could feel the vicious KI rolling off its body while Yugito stood to her feet a little worried.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Yugito wondered before she saw the blonde and the others fly out of the massive hole in the ground. He landed near her and huffed.

"This is bad. We have to stop it now!" Omoi said before they saw the Master Puppet swipe the trees and destroy a good portion of the land. They cursed their luck before the Master Puppet turned to them specifically.

"**And you fools. You will all die!" **he shouted opening his mouth. Samui was preparing for another water move before Yugito stopped her. The Master Puppet released the fire from its mouth sending it at everyone. People screamed and closed their eyes before Yugito sighed. She immediately moved her hands to the side like she was pushing something and the fire was deflected from them and towards the ground.

"Nice one Yugi-hime," Naruto said with a thumbs up before they were joined by Sakura and Sai.

"Dammit Naruto, what did you do?" Sakura asked while Naruto growled. He didn't have the time to butt heads with Sakura before he noticed the beast coming for them. He ravaged the forest and destroyed the training center where they were staying before Naruto pointed to it.

"Now isn't the time Sakura. Now then would you please help!" Naruto demanded and Sakura nodded her head. She turned around to the beast while everyone noticed a slam to the ground.

"Looks like I still have to save you both," Sasuke said glaring at the massive creature in front of him. Naruto snorted while Sakura chuckled.

"Yeah right. Like we need your help," she said, but Sasuke ignored her. It was then that Naruto turned to Yugito and nodded. She knew what he wanted her to do and sighed.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think that-,"

"Please Yugi-hime, you have to do it. This is important," Naruto said and Yugito shrugged her shoulders.

"Sasuke, Sakura I have a plan however this takes the three of us. Can you all distract it?" Naruto asked while the others nodded their heads. Karui, Samui and Omoi dashed off while Maki and Haku grabbed Fu and left. Chojuro and Kurotsuchi went to assist the others while Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Sakura I'm going," Sai said and Sakura nodded. She watched as Sai released the gravity seals on his body before dashing off in a sudden burst of speed which made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Alright dobe, what do you need from us?" Sasuke asked and Naruto grinned like mad.

"You remember what we did this morning?" Naruto asked and the two nodded their heads.

"We're going to do that right now. I can't do it alone and I need you both," Naruto said while Sasuke and Sakura chuckled. Sasuke took out his sword while Sakura tightened her gloves.

"Just don't get in my way," Sasuke said activating his sharingan. Sakura and Naruto watched as his curse mark flooded his body. His hair grew longer and his wings sprouted. However Sasuke noticed something different. He looked at his wings and noticed the extremely dark chakra around them. He could tell they were his wings, but they were coated in an entire coat of darkness. He narrowed his eyes before shaking it off. Meanwhile Sakura undid her headband and pushed her hands together.

"**Kinjutsu no Fuin: Chikyū-shin no Seigen, Gaia: Kai( Forbidden Jutsu Seal: Restriction of the Earth God, Gaia: Release),"** Sakura shouted and before long her hair turned white while her body lit up in white chakra. She could feel her body growing lighter and before long she then did another separate space of handsigns. Five purplish seals appeared across her body and quickly dissipated.

"Gravity seals from Jiraiya-sensei, released," she said before the two turned to Naruto. Yugito had her palm on his shoulder with her eyes closed. Yes, he couldn't unlock this one. It had to be unlocked by her or it wouldn't work. Yugito recited some words before Sasuke and Sakura noticed the seal on Naruto's arm shift.

"**You are the wind, the one who carries us all. Your power guides the world and brings about change of the nations. You are ageless, you are free, you are calm and you are right. You are the one to destroy your enemies. Release your wings, let them grow. Unleash your power and...let...it...show! Situation S, releasing the first, second and third seals! Keep the power unrestrained until the Master Puppet has been dealt with," **Yugito shouted. Immediately Sasuke and Sakura watched as a fierce wind slammed the ground and came across the entire field. They covered their eyes and the people who were dealing with the Master Puppet watched as the clouds began to shift. They turned around and noticed Naruto.

"What the hell?" Sakura said while Sasuke tried to handle the wind pressure. Yugito stepped back while Naruto grabbed her waist. He quickly kissed her on the lips while Yugito returned it. It wasn't long before they parted and Naruto smiled.

"I'm going," he said as the winds settled. Yugito nodded her head while Naruto walked forward. His jacket had bursted open and flapped thanks to his winds while he walked past Sakura and Sasuke.

"Ready you two?" Naruto asked while Sasuke and Sakura stood at his side. Sakura placed a hand on her hip while Sasuke took his sword into his hand.

"What should we call ourselves?" Sakura asked while Sasuke and Naruto turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked while Sasuke glared.

"Simple. We're all from Konoha and we're the same age. We might've been on the same team, but we're all fulfilling our goals. What do you think we should be called, team?" Sakura asked grinning towards Naruto and Sasuke. The Uchiha snorted, but he was thinking also. Naruto chuckled and folded his arms.

"Got me dattebayo," he said while Sasuke closed his eyes.

"It's simple. We're Team 7," he said while Sakura and Naruto turned to him. Both thought over the name. They didn't have any real issues, but turned to Sasuke anyway.

"Why Team 7?" Naruto asked and Sasuke smirked. He turned to Sakura and the Haruno girl nodded her head.

"While you might be a dope to me, there is still no one I would rather have wanted to have on that team than you and Sakura now that I see it," Sasuke said while Naruto nodded his head. He didn't know Sasuke could be that deep despite being an ass at times and chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stepped forward while the blonde Kumo chunin spoke.

"Is that right? Well then team 7, let's get wild,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Bang) (Bang) (Bang)<strong>_

_**KG: Dammit, they are lucky I finished this chapter. Damn assholes. Now then can someone give me some cream soda?**_

_**Naruto: thought ahead dude.**_

_**KG: Oh thank god. **_

_**Rachel: But KG, don't you think you should stop now?**_

_**KG: Stop what?**_

_**Rachel: Stop sending death threats to the Prime Minister. Seriously I work there. You've sent over 300 death letters to him. By fuckin carrier pigeon no less. They just fly right into his office. Seriously, they asked me to tell you to send him an apology from you and since know one knows your real name until this recent letter your are better known as the LightFuckR.**_

_**KG: Oh come on. It's funny! Why do I have to apologize?**_

_**Naruto: What's it say?**_

_**Rachel: The latest one is this.**_

"_**Dear Prime Minister of who knows where,**_

_**I have wanted to send you this friendly little letter to inform you of your soon-to-be termination at office. If you are curious as to why I'm sending these letters so frequently, then it is merely to instill as much fear and hopelessness in you as possible. It's just that fun and I'm just that bored. It's like basting a turkey. Which I will then proceed to have sex with. **_

_**THAT'S RIGHT! **_

_**I'm going to fuck the FEAR turkey!**_

_**Follow me on twitter at the LightFuckR, sincerely,"**_

_**Rachel: Sincerely KyuubiGoku.**_

_**May: I can't help, but ponder how many chapters you'd make if you put that sort of energy into your profession.**_

_**Rachel: Well KyuubiGoku-kun?**_

_**KG: And what do I get in return?**_

_**Rachel: Well for one, the prime minister won't call you a scum-sucking, blaspheming, ignorant, protestant, fucktard of an author and he will tell you the best place to buy cream soda as well as find Luke Valentine!**_

_**KG: Oh?**_

_**Naruto: Cool.**_

_**KG: (Sigh) I'm so sorr-**_

_**(later)**_

_**Naruto: Seriously though, is KyuubiGoku going to go?**_

_**Rachel: Not as long as he's being ordered.**_

_**Naruto: I've got it!**_

_**Naruto: You know you have vacation days!**_

_**KG: I get vacation days! You mean I can leave this place, computer, and house anytime I want to and not get yelled at by May, Rachel, Integra, or Rikku on the phone? Because seriously it's always over the damn phone. Also because I don't wanna argue with them in person. I get a boner, it's super awkward.**_

_**Naruto: I didn't need to know that.**_

_**KG: Good, then I'm going traveling!**_

_**Samui: Yeah you can go anywhere you'd like. Except to where Luke Valentine and Jan Valentine are, which is in Hawaii. Rachel told me that you'd better not go!**_

_**KG:...**_

_**Naruto:...**_

_**Samui:...**_

_**KG: Taken Rikku and Naruto with me!**_

_**(Plane ride)**_

_**Song: You know you want me, you know I want 'tcha, I know you want me-**_

_**Rikku: Where is Naruto?**_

_**KG: Up front.**_

_**Rikku: He's flying the plane?  
><strong>_

_**Naruto: I HAVE A FEAR OF FLYING PLANES BY MYSELF IN TIGHT PLACES!**_

_**(We land)**_

_**Hotel assistant: There you are sir, are regular three bedroom.**_

_**KG: (Sarcastic) Hahaha, yeah no. I want the penthouse. (Glares)**_

_**HA: S-Sorry sir, but Justin Beiber already has that room reserved.**_

_**KG: (Clears throat) I fuckin said. (Holds gun to him) You want to give me the penthouse dammit!**_

_**HA: I-I want to give you the penthouse.**_

_**KG: And you want to kick out Justin Beiber because he can't sing or dance worth a damn and Linkin Park is better than him in every possible way.**_

_**HA: And I want to kick out Justin Beiber because he can't sing or dance worth a damn and Linkin Park is better than him in every possible way.**_

_**KG: Hey, Rikku-chan, Naruto see this. I can make him say what I want. Because this gun doesn't shoot. It HYPNOTIZES! Now then, Final Fantasy should have movies along with video games.**_

_**HA: Final Fantasy should have movies along with video games.**_

_**KG: He believes it too.**_

_**Rikku: O...k?**_

_**Naruto: Nice dattebayo!**_

_**(Later)**_

_**KG: Ahhh this is the fuckin life. Come here Rikku-chan. (Kisses)**_

_**Rikku: KG, not in front of the readers!**_

_**KG: Awww, HEY YOU STOP SPYING ON ME! THAT'S CREEPY! **_

_**Man: Oh shit.**_

_**KG: Now that I'm all alone with Rikku-chan and Naruto. I can just kick back and rel-**_

_**(Gunshot)**_

_**KG: What the fuckin piece of shit hell is this? Dammit. **_

_**Rikku: We'd better go.**_

_**KG: Dammit. Well, see you later people. We have to go see what's going on. Stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME MY DAMN CREAM SODA! Please? I'd really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, like it if you did.**_

_**(Back at the house)**_

_**Integra: On the phone, get him on the phone, I want our damn boyfriend on the phone right now!**_

_**Rachel: Uggggggh. **_


	34. Chapter 34

_**KG: Hey people we're back and guess what? WE'RE NOT DEAD! WE STILL LIVE! So Naruto, can you please get from under the table.**_

_**Naruto: Whew, I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes, and I was just awesome.**_

_**KG: Oh brother. You are just that humble aren't you?**_

_**Naruto: Don't blame me because I'm a wind god. I'm just that good is all.**_

_**KG: Sure. Now then, I'm happy. You know why? Because it's almost Christmas! I have my gifts for May and for everyone else.**_

_**Naruto: I'm done too.**_

_**Yugito: Me too. Naruto-kun, what did you get me?  
><strong>_

_**Naruto: Not telling you Yugi-hime. You will just have to wait.**_

_**Yugito: Awww.**_

_**KG: Also I would like to give a shout out of thanks to Kaotix the son of the phage for his help in discovering lines I can use for Fu's character. Thanks man, you're great. Now then. I don't really have much to talk about other than that. I suppose that maybe since it's the time of the year and because I have most of the day off from work. Meh, well I will get to work now, but first a quote. I think I'll start doing quotes now that got with my saying at the end.**_

_**Quote: "Everyone is human. Humans are meant to do evil. Evil isn't a strength, but a weakness. The weakness of one's heart and the weakness of one's desires."**_

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura quickly stood next to each other. All three of them looked at the ravenous monster in front of them and were ready to get started. Naruto cracked his knuckles while Sakura tightened her gloves. Sasuke took out his sword while Naruto turned to them both.<p>

"Let's get going you two," he said and they both nodded their heads to his words before they watched Naruto fly off into the air. Sasuke followed after him while Sakura smiled. She quickly channeled chakra into her feet and quickly vanished in a blur of speed.

_**With the others**_

Explosions and cries were being shown across the field before Samui, Karui and Omoi jumped into the air. Samui took out her tanto and coated it in water forming a large water blade over her head. She then slammed the beast into the ground with her weapon while Karui came up behind her.

"**Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu," **Karui shouted as she sent down a large wave of lightning on the target. The water enhanced the lightning to a large degree causing the beast to cry out in pain. He fell down to his paws while Omoi brought his hands together.

"**Doton: Seishin no Shidan( Earth Release: Splitting of the Spirits)," **Omoi shouted as he slowly pulled his hands apart. The ground shook violently as multiple people lost their balance to the sudden earthquake, but they all watched in awe as the ground began to split in two. It was like a ravine was forming right in front of them, but Omoi's jutsu failed as he watched the beast get up and jump high into the air. People could only see it because of the moon, but its vicious roar ran through the entire place. The beast opened his mouth and everyone watched as a large fire spewed from his lips. They all feared the world before there were two feminine shouts.

"**Suiton: Daisujinheki( Water Release: Great Water Encampment Wall)," **Sakura and Samui shouted at the same time. It seemed that Samui didn't take Sakura into the equation so they ended up with a large than Samui thought water wall that blocked all of the fire. The entire forest went up in steam from the heat of the fire and coolness of the water before Sakura dropped the jutsu.

"Thanks for the assist...what happened to your hair?" Samui asked seeing Sakura's hair still white as the last time. Said kunoichi merely smiled and shook her finger left and right stating that she wouldn't divulge her secrets. Samui sighed along with Karui and Omoi while Sai jumped to the ground. He held a neutral glare at Sakura while the pink-turned-white haired kunoichi rolled her eyes.

"Don't send me that look Sai. This is needed right now and you know it. Now then, pardon me," Sakura said as her legs hummed. She immediately jumped into the air causing a small crater while everyone watched her leave.

"Wow, she's done a complete 180 on her personality. She's almost like-," Karui stopped as Sai continued.

"Our sensei Anko. You'd be surprised what we learned in these two years," Sai said before he took out a scroll and an ink pen.

"**Ninpo: Choju Giga," **Sai shouted and a large ink bird came out as he flew off leaving Karui, Omoi and Samui together. The three apprentices to Bee merely looked at each other, but didn't say anything more than that as they shot off back the the first.

_**With Chojuro, Fu and Maki**_

Maki and Chojuro brought Fu down to the bed. She huffed fast from the exhaustion of chakra and she felt very winded, but inside she was quite happy. She had enough of this place. What more could be done? She would just have to take the jabroni's offer. No way would she be staying.

Fu opened her eyes to see Maki and Chojuro smiling at her. She tried to lean up, but her body stubbornly pinned her to the ground telling her that she didn't need to be moving at the moment. Fu merely agreed with her body's commands and sat still while Maki spoke.

"You gave us quite a scare Fu-san. Are you alright?" Maki asked and Fu nodded her head. She smiled to them both while Chojuro handed her a glass of water. Fu took the glass, but she wasn't oblivious to what was going on outside. Tons of people were shouting, screaming, but she just didn't care at the moment. Right now, the words that resonated from her blonde friend stayed in her ears. He was taking her away. Away from all this and away from her sorrows. It was a shame that he had a girlfriend already.

"Yeah I'm fine. You know me. Nothing...can't keep me down," she said with a concerning smile, but she was sure that Maki nor Chojuro noticed it.

"Oh, that's good. Well you stay here and rest. We're going to go and assist them. Stay safe," Maki said opening the door. Fu nodded her head and waved goodbye to them and before long she sighed. She never had anyone tell her to be safe before. Maybe this was what it was like to have friends. To be cared for and even to be wanted.

"_To think if I didn't meet him then it wouldn't have happened," _Fu said to herself before pulling up the covers and closing her eyes. She didn't know why, but the screams of people just didn't bother her at the moment. Nope, not at all.

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

The two shinobi flew through the sky at a fast pace and it didn't take long for Sasuke to look up to see the clouds beginning to form. He turned to see Naruto's eyes completely focused on the front of them and then looked forward. He was commanding them. Naruto was commanding the winds to guide him to their target. When did the dead last of Konoha become that strong just by going to Kumo? It was what Sasuke wondered, but he couldn't follow up on it before Naruto quickly flew downward. Sasuke paused to watched Naruto power dive the ground as he reduced the air resistance around him allowing him to go faster and fast almost to te point where Sasuke was losing him. He was just too fast for the Uchiha to keep up with him.

"**Fuuton: Sora Tochi no Jutsu( Wind Release: Reign of the Sky Technique)," **Naruto shouted and Sasuke watched as a layer of wind wrapped around Naruto as he wondered what the blonde was about to do. They could both see the beat looking at them as he opened his mouth. Fire erupted again while Naruto and Sasuke swerved to the side to avoid the strike.

"Sasuke, hit me with a katon jutsu," Naruto shouted while Sasuke looked at him questioningly. He then just shrugged his shoulders and did a handsign.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu( Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique)," **Sasuke shouted as a large fire came from his lips. It fully encased Naruto's body making it blaze while Naruto did a separate handsign.

"**Denkou no Yoroi( Armor of the Lightning God)," **Naruto shouted and Sasuke watched as the lightning surrounded the fire. Naruto shouted at the top of his voice before he held out his hand. Everyone stared in absolute awe and respect of Naruto grew while the beast looked up.

"**You can't defeat me. I am one who will bring the world to its knees!" **he shouted while Naruto sucked his teeth. He noticed the best was about to move out of the way, but he arms were stuck. He looked down in shock to see Omoi and Kurotsuchi each incapacitating one of them. He growled at their interference before he looked up.

"**Katon: Shunji Boka no Kunren( Fire Release: Instant Fire Drill Technique)," **Naruto shouted and people watched as he slammed into the beast causing a loud explosion. He would summon Kyuubi to help him out, but there were too many people around him and he didn't need it getting around more than he wanted. He was already now known as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He'd rather not be known as the Kyuubi summoner as well. People coughed from the sudden explosion before they opened their eyes. They only had the time to watch as Naruto was swatted away by the beast's tail. He crashed into the ground before coughed.

"What? He shouldn't be able to hit me," Naruto said coughing before he got to his feet. He stumbled slightly before he watched in awe. He saw the tail flailing around before it was caught by Sakura. She tried something, but was kicked away. That was when Naruto had the idea.

"**Chidori Nagashi," ** he heard Sasuke shout as he and Karui struck the beast with their swords, but he just didn't do anything before sending them both flying. Sasuke was sending flying towards Naruto and it was sudden, but Naruto could feel the presence of dark energy sucking away his wind abilities. He looked at Sasuke, but caught the Uchiha. He then placed him on the ground and Sasuke coughed.

"This isn't working loser," Sasuke said while Sakura came near them. She looked slightly winded, but didn't let I bother her.

"So what do we do then?" she asked and Naruto grinned. He knew what they could do. He just hoped that it would be strong enough. He also needed his girlfriend for this. Naruto told Sasuke and Sakura his plan and the two looked at him like he was insane. Naruto nodded his head while Sasuke glanced at Sakura.

"Are you strong enough?" he asked and Sakura felt a twitch come to her eyebrow. She would've responded with a slam to Sasuke's face, but against her better judgement she just settled for responding.

"I think I can handle it Sasuke," she said while Naruto Hiraishin-ed off.

The blonde came to see Yugito coughing while rubbing off some dirt from her attire. She looked up to see her boyfriend looking at her with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Yugito asked getting to her feet. Naruto merely grabbed her and Hiraishin-ed away back to Sasuke and Sakura.

Once they were all together, Naruto explained everything to the three of them and Yugito folded her arms.

"Well it might work, but you still don't have the complete power of it right? One wrong move and even you might take out your arm," Yugito said while Sakura and Sasuke looked at him worriedly. Naruto waved off their concern while seeing the people shout as the beast decimated them all. It wasn't something that they had the luxury of discussing.

"Look, we have to get it done now. Or else we're going to be screwed out of a country," Naruto told the three of them which Yugito, Sasuke and Sakura could agree with. They knew he was right and that they didn't have the complete luxury of time so they all just went with it.

"Fine, but I'm not holding grief over it dobe," Sasuke said and Naruto quickly agreed.

Meanwhile, the forces were all huffing and crying as the beast opened his maw to show his vicious fangs. They were getting tired from all the hours of fighting with little to no progress.

"**Now then, die you fools. Die by the fire!" **the beast shouted as he shot another piece of fire from his mouth. He only met a large stone slab that people saw Omoi erect to protect them all. He narrowed his eyes while Karui jumped up the wall along with Samui. The two stood on the top of the earth barrier while Samui did her handsigns.

"**Suiton: Daisuiryuudan no Jutsu( Water Release: Great Water Dragon Technique)," **Samui shouted and people watched as the massive waterfall behind them rose up with a dragon that roared at the master puppet. People looked in awe of its size while Samui sent the attack rushing at the beast. Karui opened her palms and placed them into the sky.

"**Raiton: Izanami no Oshioki( Lightning Release: Punishment of Izanami)," **Karui shouted as she sent her hands falling to the ground. The water from Samui slammed into the beast while the lightning slammed into him as well. He soon gave a loud cry before getting pushed back. Karui huffed and so did Samui. They were a little tired from the constant strain on their muscles. It was becoming a pain to have to worry about that, but they didn't have to worry about it long.

"Where the hell is otouto?" Karui asked, but Samui didn't know either. The two females feared the worst for their little brother before they looked up into the sky.

"It's time to take him down dattebayo," Naruto shouted as people looked up. They could see Sasuke, and Yugito flying next to him while the beast growled.

"**Fool, you will accomplish nothing!" **he shouted while Sai narrowed his eyes.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked, but little did he know that he would get his answer.

"**SHANNARO!" **Sakura shouted as people watched her suddenly grab the master puppet's tail. He widened his eyes before Sakura forced all of her chakra into her hands. She pulled and pulled as she was getting the desired effect. The beast widened his eyes before Sakura picked him up by his tail and slammed him on his back. He coughed while Sakura huffed. Her white chakra left her body due to that and her hair returned to normal while she looked up.

"Don't fuck up Sasuke, Naruto," she shouted and people looked up to see Naruto with the Rasengan in his hands. He quickly flew down while Yugito and Sasuke stayed floating in the air. He charged the master puppet before he made another rasengan in his other hand. Naruto then added wind chakra to the both of them and everyone's ears were assaulted by the growing screeching sounds of the two techniques in his hands. The master puppet widened his eyes before he tried to get to his feet which was what Samui, Karui and Omoi noticed.

"**Suiton: Mizu Mojiretsu no Jutsu( Water Release: Water Strings Technique)," **Samui shouted as two water strings shot into the air and grabbed two of the beasts arms.

"**Raiton: Sandāransu( Lightning Release: Thunder Lance)," **Karui shouted as she shoved her elongated sword into one of the puppet's legs.

"**Doton: Doryuso( Earth Release: Earth Spike Decapitation)," **he shouted and he slammed a large earth spear into the beast's legs. The Master Puppet cried out while Naruto grinned. He wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"Yugito-chan, now!" Naruto ordered and Yugito took in a breath of air.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu," **Yugito shouted as her fire slammed into Naruto's rasengans. Everyone watched in awe as they changed into a bright red color. The screeching was still deafening, but people couldn't take their eyes away.

"Sasuke, your turn!" Naruto shouted and everyone turned to see Sasuke next to Naruto. He extended his hand and shouted.

"**Chidori Nagashi!" **Sasuke cried out and the lightning in his arm transferred to Naruto's jutsu. It was so strong. Naruto could feel the power surging while the puppet cried out.

"**I won't die here!" **he shouted sending a wave of fire at Naruto.

"Oh you will and you won't be coming either!" Naruto shouted as he sent one forward.

"**Katon: Rasenshuriken Jibashi( Fire Release: Spiraling Electrical Murder Shuriken)," **Naruto shouted as he pushed past the fire and slammed the beast in his stomach with one and then the other while Naruto shouted at the top of his voice.

"**Soujin Rasenshurikenrendan (Double Rapid Rasenshuriken Deadly Barrage)," **Naruto shouted and the entire field went up in a large explosion as Sasuke and Yugito were blown away by the air force. Sakura was sent flying while people had to back away just from the range of the attack. Samui, Karui and Omoi jumped back as well. It was growing and no one wanted to be around it as the explosion kept going.

Sooner or later it did die down and people sat or stood shocked at the raw power. That was more powerful than any S-rank technique that they had ever seen before. It was just amazing. No way could someone do something like that and live. The enormous crater was the only evidence of Naruto or the beast before they all heard a cough. Yugito looked down as did everyone else. They all saw a large animal with its stomach torn open, beaten, and killed. Along with a huffing teen. He coughed and most of his clothes were either ripped or burned. His hands were shaking and the large burns across them were shown.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Yugito called out while Naruto sighed. He couldn't feel his hands and he knew that Kyuubi was doing all she could to repair the nerves in his hands. Naruto stood up and wobbled over to Yugito, Karui, Omoi and Samui. He fell down and coughed.

"Never again. If that jutsu is used again, then I might not be surviving it," Naruto said, but despite their concern everyone laughed while Karui hugged her surrogate little brother. Samui patted his shoulder while Omoi shook his head. Yugito chuckled before kissing Naruto across the cheek.

"Where is Fu-chan?" Naruto asked while Yugito closed her eyes. She scanned for the Nanabi jinchuuriki before she widened her eyes to a large degree. Yugito stood to her feet and gasped. Naruto and the others didn't like that expression.

"She's being taken," Yugito said and Naruto despite the lack of chakra and damage from that explosion got to his feet in haste.

"What? By who?" Naruto asked while Yugito turned around.

"Akatsuki," she said while some people murmured, others had smiles on their faces, mainly the people of Taki's council. It all pissed Naruto off. He chuckled despite himself and took up the Hiraishin even if his hands were burned. Kurotsuchi, Sakura and Sai looked on in disgust of the people, but Sasuke and his team were neutral since no one really cared. Naruto vanished fast in the Hiraishin while Yugito went after him leaving Samui, Karui and Omoi to 'deal' with the unappreciated people of Taki.

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves," Sakura said shouting to every Taki person who was willing or unwilling to listen. They al turned to her to see their saviors and their glares of hate towards them all.

"She's just a damn demon whore. She should be dead for all we care. Man if only those three would've done their jobs then she really wouldn't be around. Dammit," someone said speaking in a low tone. However other people agreed with him while Karui balled her fists. They isolate her just because she's a jinchuuriki? Her little brother is a jinchuuriki and you did not what to call him names in front of her. Not that he would allow it, but she made sure that NO ONE did it anyway. The redhead grabbed her sword and walked slowly towards the group of people before she had a hand on her shoulder. Karui turned to see Samui shaking her head.

"If that's how you feel then you should be happy," Samui said much to the confused people of Taki. They all wondered what she was talking about while Omoi smiled.

"Oh that's right. Naruto's promise. We're taking Fu-san back with us to Kumo right?" Omoi asked making Samui nod her head. Sakura widened her eyes and so did Sai. The former turned to see what Sasuke would think about it, but much to her surprise, Sasuke and his group were gone just like they had came.

"Y-You're doing what?" someone asked, but Samui didn't respond. They only turned around and left leaving the confused Taki shinobi behind.

_**With Fu**_

Fu coughed and groaned while she laid on top of Kakuzu's shoulder. She was still too exhausted to try anything and would have to wait, but she could tell from their chakra signatures that these people were dangerous and she had no idea who in the blue hell they were.

"W-Where...are you...jabronis taking me?" Fu coughed before Kakuzu and Hidan turned to her. Hidan was more of a grunt.

"How about you just shut up and enjoy the rid. It's not like anyone's going to be coming for you. After all, your village hates you. Did you know that they traded you merely for a large amount of money? Human beings can be so cruel," she said while Kakuzu turned to her.

"Hidan, you're not human. You a stupid woman who likes to sacrifice people to her god," Kakuzu said before he meant her blade to his next. Fu looked at the large pointed object and narrowed her eyes. She resisted all wants to pass out right then and there.

"Insult Jashin-sama one more time and I'll be sacrificing you Kakuzu. Now shut your mouth and just lug this bitch back to the base. With all that racket outside they barely even noticed us at all," Hidan said before they heard Fu chuckle. She turned to the green haired girl while Fu raised her head since it was the only she could move at the moment.

"Yeah it's a damn stupid village isn't it? I don't have anyone there for me. Maybe it would be better if I left. However, I think you're wrong when you say no one cares for me. Just allow me to do this," Fu said as she strained to pour the rest of her chakra into the Hiraishin on her shoulder. Hidan and Kakuzu watched her chakra flare slightly before falling. She smiled while Hidan grabbed her and growled.

"What did you do?" she asked pissed off. Fu merely smiled at Hidan and it all happened so fast. Kakuzu was suddenly sent flying across the fields from a kick while Hidan widened her eyes. She only saw a mop of blonde hair in front of her while the person grabbed Fu from her arms. Fu merely smiled and allowed herself to courtesy to pass out in safety.

"_Knew you'd come," _she said in her thoughts while Naruto grabbed her. He then Hiraishin-ed away and near a tree branch with Fu in his arms. Hidan looked up while Naruto turned around. He glared which made her smile.

"Oh looks like we have a hero here," Hidan said while Naruto glared daggers at her. He looked down to see Fu sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You really like to cause trouble don't you?" Naruto asked and to his surprise Fu responded.

"What's it to you, ya candy ass?" Fu asked and Naruto would've responded, but Fu snored showing she wouldn't be hearing him anytime soon.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Yugito asked coming into the scene while Kakuzu appeared as well. The two Akatsuki members and two jinchuuriki stared at each other while Hidan snickered.

"I'm so gonna sacrifice the both of you," Hidan said while Kakuzu patted her shoulder.

"Easy Hidan. Don't you know who these are? It looks like we found the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and the Nibi jinchuuriki," Kakuzu said while Hidan smiled. She glanced at Yugito who was looking down at her as well.

"Hmm well then that's all the better. Kakuzu you take the blonde bastard and I'll take the blonde bitch," Hidan said twirling her scythe around neck. She chuckled a little more while Yugito turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, how are you hands?" she asked noticing the slightly burned skin. It seemed that Kyuubi really was working and it was taking rather longer than it should've.

"Somewhat alright. I might not be able to use taijutsu, but I can fight without using that. We do have control over the elements right?" Naruto asked while Yugito nodded her head.

"Time to die," Kakuzu said taking off his coat. Yugito closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Nope, it's time to leave. Sorry, but we're making out exit here," Yugito said before she took a large breath. Controlling fire, then Yugito had another element besides fire and lava. It was quite recent, but it was a very rare technique. It seemed that during her training she became...a kekkai tota.

"**Suuton: Ryuendan no Jutsu( Smog Release: Dragon Bombs Technique)," **Yugito shouted and soon the entire field was covered in dark smoke that exhaled from her mouth. Hidan and Kakuzu widened their eyes before covering their mouths. Yugito exhaled the dangerous substance from her mouth while Naruto glanced at her.

"Isn't that still a work in progress?" he asked while she turned to him.

"Are you going to complain or are you going to move?" she asked while Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed Yugito and the two disappeared from view.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Kakuzu shouted and the winds blew the smoke away. Hidan and Kakuzu looked around only to notice that they were the only two around.

"Son of a bitch," Hidan said growling as she slammed her scythe into the ground. Kakuzu looked around, but closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on Hidan," Kakuzu said while Hidan smiled.

"We're going after them?"she asked, but then visibly deflated when Kakuzu shook his head at her denouncing her question.

"No, we're going to go and inform leader-sama about this. It seems we underestimated their progress. Come Hidan, let's go," Kakuzu said while Hidan rolled her eyes. She sighed and nodded as they walked away. Normally they weren't people to just let their targets go, but facing two jinchuuriki seemed to be more trouble that it was worth.

_**With Kakashi and Yugao, two days later**_

The spy master and his associate were currently in the Land of Iron. Kakashi was sitting at a bar with his orange book while listening in on a conversation. Yugao was next to him taking a glass of red wine that she ordered. They were both wearing warm clothes for the cold weather.

"Yeah I heard. Kiri's Mizukage and former Mizukage are going to sign an alliance with Konoha. It might be sudden, but it seems that something else is happening. Did you know? I heard that Kumo got a new jinchuuriki. They now have four. They are the most powerful village right now. I doubt anyone would want to fuck with them. It only seems like a dream when Konoha was the top right?" he asked and the other friends nodded. Yugao snorted and folded her arms.

"Oh we're still quite good. Maybe I should show them?" she asked, but Kakashi shook his head. Yugao sighed while Kakashi smiled.

"Don't worry Yugao. I'm sure that Naruto is doing fine. I heard it from Sakura's report. Apparently she says that Naruto's doing rather well for himself. She also says that she saw Sasuke. I was initially surprised when she said that he left. I guess I was wrong about him," Kakashi said sighing. Yugao merely patted his shoulder and consoled her partner.

"You did what you could. It's his choice, but don't you think we should leave now?" Yugao asked and Kakashi nodded his head.

"Yeah we should. Besides, it been about a year since I have last been to Konoha. I wonder what's up," Kakashi said with a grin before he left along with Yugao.

_**Konohagakure**_

Jiraiya slammed the front of his desk while he stood to his feet. He looked at the scroll in front of him before cursing underneath his breath.

"What? The Kazekage has been kidnapped?" Jiraiya asked while a messenger nodded his head. Jiraiya growled at the thought of Akatsuki actually going after the Ichibi jinchuuriki. They were being a lot more open than in the past and that could only mean one thing. They were getting ready to move.

"Alright then. Get me Gai, Tenten, Lee and Neji," Jiraiya said while Hiashi bowed. He quickly left the room to go and get Jiraiya's shinobi while Jiraiya looked out the window.

"No doubt Kumo is going to know about this soon enough," Jiraiya said before there was a knock on the door. Jiraiya already knew who it was despite it knowing the knock as well. It was a big pain in the ass.

"Come in Danzo," Jiraiya said and much to his surprise, the old war-hawk did come in and he really had a pissed off expression. He walked up to Jiraiya with his cane in hand and slammed the floor with it to emphasis his point.

"Jiraiya, what is the meaning of this? How could you let a free jinchuuriki go to Kumo? Do you know what? They have four! That's right, four jinchuuriki. You are running this village into the ground," Danzo said even though he knew he was quite wrong. Jiraiya had actually done a very nice job as Hokage. He'd been trying to achieve his dream of peace and Konoha actually had more allies than usual.

Despite the blatant disrespect, Jiraiya didn't say anything about it...much.

"What about it? We should be happy that our allies have kept them from Akatsuki," Jiraiya said, but Danzo didn't agree in the least.

"Jiraiya, we have no jinchuuriki. Suna has one, Iwa has one, Kumo has four, hell even Kiri has these still around. Akatsuki only has the Gobi and the Rokubi is nowhere to be found. You'd better do something right now," Danzo said while Jiraiya closed his eyes.

"And what are you asking that I do?" Jiraiya asked while Danzo snorted. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"Tell Kumo that they should give us at least one back. Our own, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He was ours to begin with," Danzo said, but Jiraiya didn't seem to be paying attention. He was just signing documents as normal. Maybe if he ignored it then it would go away.

"Sorry what was that?" Jiraiya asked and far away Kakashi sneezed. Must've been the cold he figured.

"You are making a mistake _Hokage-sama _and it seems I'm going to have to correct it," Danzo said before he slammed the door shut. Jiraiya groaned and rubbed his temples. Now he knew what his sensei was dealing with. How he put up with that guy for that long he just didn't know.

"Yeah, whatever Danzo. You go do that. In the meantime I wonder when the Mizukage is coming. From what Sai tells me. She got _this _and _that," _Jiraiya said giggling perversely despite the situation.

_**In Kumo**_

Fu opened her eyes and groaned while rubbing her head. She leaned up from her where she was laying to see a white colored ceiling. She then looked to the left and right before someone spoke.

"Well it's about time you woke up," Naruto said smiling to her while Fu glanced at him. She stretched her neck and the rest of her body since she was feeling still.

"Where are we?" she asked and Naruto stood to his feet.

"You're in Kumo. You were passed out from Taki. Hehe, we dragged you the entire way back to Kumo. You should've seen the looks on their faces. They were so shocked that you were leaving. It was funny as all hell dattebayo," Naruto chuckled while Fu stared at him evenly. She looked out the window to see that indeed she was in the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

Oh and don't worry about your stuff. We got it all from your house. Which ended in an evening of Karui-nee beating the crap out of most people for letting you live in such conditions, but we took it all. You slept like a baby the entire way," Naruto said while Fu snorted.

"Shut up. In case you forgot, but I had the chakra forcibly drained from my body. I think that warrants enough of sleep," Fu said while Naruto nodded his head. It was then that the door knocked and opened to show Yugito, Samui, Karui, Omoi, Raikage, Mabui, Tsunade, Shizune and Bee.

"Oh she's awake. Hey Fu-san how are you?" Omoi asked while Fu snorted.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" she asked while Omoi shrugged his shoulders. She then turned her head to see the biggest man that she had possibly ever seen in her life. His big muscles, his blonde haired and those weird eyes. Oh yeah this was the man to avoid if she could.

"And who in the bluest of blue hell are you?" Fu asked pointing towards the Raikage. Mabui and Shizune snickered despite themselves, but Tsunade wasn't as subtle as she wrapped her arms around her waist in laughter.

"Oh Buraza, she gave you da big one. Now watch as Bee gets it done. How you don' ya fool?" Bee asked while Fu narrowed her eyes.

"Fu is doing as Fu does jabroni. Now back away before Fu smacks the yellow from your teeth!" Fu shouted and Bee smiled. Fu did the same and the two jinchuuriki laughed together. Maybe it wouldn't be so fun after all.

"So Fu-san is doing well huh? Well from the way she squealed that one time I thought she might have been in trouble," Omoi said while Fu glared at him. People started to stare at her questioningly before Omoi widened his eyes. He saw Fu smile while shaking her head.

"Hey please explain that to me? You see Fu doesn't squeal. She doesn't know what the word squeal means! So why don't you bend over!? Bend over right now and...," Fu and the others snickered as Omoi did just that. Karui laughed at him while Samui shook her head. Naruto laughed outright while Fu looked in shock of Omoi's ass pointing to her bed.

"S-S-Sweet ice on a popsicle stick! Get the hell up!" Fu shouted while Omoi stood in front of her rather scared. Nanabi laughed also while Fu shook her head.

"What is wrong with you you sick...freak?! I didn't mean _bend over _bend over. What I...asking for you to do is bend over and explain what the fuck a squeal is. Huh? Explain!" Fu shouted while Omoi rubbed the back of his head.

"_Jeez why did I have to piss her off? No doubt she's going to kill me now in anger. Then she'll lose control of her bijuu and have it run around Kumo destroying everything in its path. Oh man, this is bad," _Omoi thought to himself before Naruto, Yugito, Samui and Karui saluted their Raikage.

"Mission accomplished A-Jiji. We left the file report in your office desk detailing everything that happened during the mission. I tell ya, despite everything. It was rather fun to do," Naruto said with a smile across his face. Samui and Karui rolled their eyes as did Omoi.

"I know that brat. Yugito sent me the report long before you arrived. Which is why I'd like to promote Yugito Nii to jonin effective immediately," Raikage said while Yugito widened her eyes. The room full of people clapped for her and Naruto grabbed her into a hug.

"Isn't that great Yugi-hime?" Naruto asked and Yugito nodded her head with a bright smile across it while she hugged her boyfriend to death, but it seemed that celebrations had to wait as C came bursting through the door.

"Raikage-sama urgent news from Suna sir. It seems that the Kazekage has been kidnapped by Akatsuki!" C said while Naruto widened his eyes. Everyone else stood shell-shocked as did Fu. She had heard about a jinchuuriki rising through the ranks to become a kage level shinobi. So it was the Kazekage huh?

"Are you sure C?" A asked and C nodded his head in absolution. He knew what he had heard and he knew that they would have trouble.

"Gaara," Naruto said before he leaned off the wall. Everyone watched him head for the door before Karui caught his shoulder.

"Naruto, where are you going?" she asked while the blonde growled.

"Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going to go and get Gaara. Dammit all, first Fu-chan and now Gaara. Who did it C?" Naruto asked and C looked at the report.

"It says, Sasori and Izanagi," C read and it was those words that made everyone flinch, especially Karui. She balled her fists and slammed the wall knowing her history with him while C could say the same for Hakura.

"I thought I took him out! How is he still around?" Naruto asked while Karui folded her arms. She didn't know why the S-rank missing nin pissed her off so much, but that time back in Iwa just wasn't forgotten on her. The part where she almost lost control of her own hate and started to change herself.

"A-Jiji let me go and get Gaara. I can do it," Naruto said, but everyone was surprised when A shook his head making Naruto widen his eyes.

"Why not?" Karui asked and Tsunade held up Naruto's hands.

"Naruto, your hands have severe burns from your use of that fire rasenshuriken. Had it not been for Kyuubi then I don't even think that I would be able to heal the nerves in your hands. You need to be careful and you won't be using those hands for at least a week," Tsunade said while Naruto cursed. Gaara was getting taken and he had to stay back because of his hands? This was a damn joke.

"Yeah, but I can-," Naruto paused when Yugito grabbed his shoulder. She shook her head back and forth while Naruto balled his fists.

"I have word that Suna also contacted Konoha for help. I will be sending Darui and C on the mission. Naruto you and the rest of Team Samui are to get well rested from your last mission. Understood Naruto? You can't help anyone when your injured," A said and everyone glanced at Naruto. The blonde growled before he merely left the room while closing the door. This left the room in a sort of bad mood while Yugito opened the door.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Yugito said rushing out of the door. Fu leaned back down to her hospital bed while Shizune ran a diagnostic over her for a little while.

"Team Samui, go home and rest. Don't worry about Fu-san we'll discuss some things here," A said and everyone filed out leaving only Mabui, Tsunade, Shizune and A, himself, in the room with Fu.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde sucked his teeth while he sat on top of one of the highest jonin training mountains in Kumo. He looked down at his village and sighed. Why couldn't he go? It's not like he needed his hands to go off. He'd been training like hell and he could summon his wind element without his hands if he needed to. It just wasn't fair.

"It's not like you to brood," Naruto turned around to see his girlfriend smiling at him. He seemed comforted by her company, but that did little to raise his spirits.

"I'm not brooding," Naruto said placing his chin into his hands while his arm rested on his knee. He felt Yugito wrap her arms around him while smiling.

"Other than Kyuubi, I've been around you the most Naruto-kun. I know when you brood, just like I know where you like to go when you want to brood. I'm sure that Gaara will be fine. You know how tough Darui is. You still haven't beaten him," Yugito said while Naruto snorted. He couldn't refute that fact no matter how much he hated it. Granted he hard yet to actually spar with Darui since the training trip, but it still left a lingering feeling of defeat.

"I'm sorry Yugi-hime. It's just not fair. I mean, when I learned that Gaara became the Kazekage I was happy for him. He had come a long way from that time and he finally had recognition and yet, Akatsuki still finds ways to screw him out of his chances. It...just wasn't fair," Naruto said closing his eyes while Yugito nodded her head. The two could sense two chakra signatures behind them and noticed Kyuubi and Nibi walking.

"**Naruto-kun don't worry about your friend. I know Shukaku and as much of a dumbass as he his, he's still very difficult to take out. Trust me on that," **Kyuubi said placing a hand on her hip. Meanwhile Nibi quickly lunged for Naruto and rubbed her head over his.

"**Ohh don't worry Naruto-kun. Should I cheer you up? I can do it too," **Nibi said before she got a slap to the head from Kyuubi and Yugito. Naruto merely chuckled and patted his head. Leave it to them to try and cheer him up.

"So how long till my hands are good?" Naruto asked staring at the slightly red fingertips. They didn't hurt, but they itched like hell.

"**Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me," **Kyuubi said before she delivered a swift blow to Naruto's skull making the blonde curse.

"Ahhh what was that for?" Naruto asked while Kyuubi grabbed him by his Kumo chunin jacket.

"**Are you insane to combine the rasenshuriken not only with a fire element, but also a lightning element? Are you trying to destroy the nerves in your hands?" **Kyuubi asked while Naruto shook his head. The redhead bijuu sighed and shook her head.

"**Naruto-kun, if your wind nature wasn't the part that kept your body together then you might have died using that. If you plan on using something like that again then use only one hand and not both of them," **Kyuubi warned and Naruto heeded her warning before hopping to his feet.

"Alright then. I understand Kyuubi-chan. Thank you," Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded.

"Now then, how about we all go and celebrate Yugito-chan's promotion," Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"**I'm all for that!" **Nibi said giving her previous container a hug while Yugito chuckled. It felt really good to be a jonin. She knew she would have a lot more duties from now on, but she could live with it. After all, it wasn't everyday that you get to be a jonin. Most people, sadly, didn't live that long into there career to really try.

"Good, because you three are doing all the cooking for me," Yugito said walking off before Naruto paled.

"B-But Nibi-chan can't cook. She'll burn our house to the ground!" Naruto said while Nibi pouted.

"**Forget all of you! I'm a hard working woman I'll have you know," **Nibi said as they walked away.

_**In Ame**_

Pain remained impassive as he was just done talking with the rest of Akatsuki. It seems that Hidan and Kakuzu didn't get their hands on the Nanabi jinchuuriki. The only one that they had up to date wad the Gobi. The Sanbi and Yonbi were still under observation just waiting to be taken, but the most troublesome nation was Kumo at the moment. They now had four jinchuuriki and while that made them the front of Akatsuki's plans having them most, the still were considered the most powerful now since the Kyuubi jinchuuriki had gone there. Pain resisted the urge to sigh and walked off which got a rise out of him from Konan.

"Nagato, where are you going?" she asked while Pain turned around and stared at his best and only friend, evenly.

"I'm going out for a bit Konan. Watch the organization while I'm gone," he said as he stepped out from his building. He didn't know what compelled him to leave his place of refuge, but he certainly didn't really mind at all. Besides, he had someone to go and see. Hopefully they would listen and he wouldn't have beat them into a pulp just to get them to pay attention.

"Very well then. But mind telling me where you're going?" Konan asked again, a little more concern seeped through her voice which Nagato noticed.

"Yes I do mind and...don't tell Madara about it. Understood?" Pain asked and Konan just nodded her head. She never really liked the guy anyway so not telling him something was right up her alley.

"Very well. I understand Nagato. I won't follow if you don't want me to. Take care," Konan said and Pain nodded his head before he vanished out of sight. Konan merely watched him leave without so much of a word.

_**With Sasuke**_

The Uchiha groaned and tossed and turned. He could feel it reaching down into his soul. He could feel the darkness taking over his body, but why he didn't know. It all started with him eating that dark ball he had in Taki. Now he felt like he could hardly keep himself together anymore. He felt...empty. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked into a mirror and noticed something different. His eyes, they were more dark than they used to be. The red lines on his sharingan were even more in view than before, in fact they seemed to be the only thing that was keeping his eyes from looking soulless.

"Sasuke, knew it wouldn't be long. Be long before he killed Orochimaru and left that god forsaken place behind, but in order to kill his brother then Sasuke needed to understand this. He just had to or he would die by his brother just like the rest of his family and he wouldn't have any of that.

"Hey Sasuke, are you ready?" Suigetsu asked, his voice coming through the door of Sasuke's room. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes from where he had been sleeping. It was such a pain to hear his voice so early in the morning. He had just come back from Taki and was looking for at least a little break.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Where is Kimimaro?" Sasuke said and Suigetsu frowned. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Umm Kimimaro, passed away yesterday. I think Kabuto said that his disease caught up with him and he couldn't hold it anymore. Shame too, I really liked that guy," Suigetsu said. Sasuke was silent for a second, maybe to give Kimimaro his moment of silent.

"Let's move out," Sasuke said having done his moment. Kimimaro did his job and Sasuke was grateful, but right now he had to move on with the rest of his life or what he could salvage of it.

"Where are Karin and Juugo?" Sasuke asked and Suigetsu shook his head.

"I don't know. Orochimaru-sama hasn't said a word the whole time. Oh also, we had best get going. We're going to be meeting up with Guren-san in a few minutes. You remember Guren right?" Suigetsu asked from behind the door. Oh yeah, Sasuke remembered her. Probably the only real woman that the Uchiha could give any amount of respect to simply because she didn't take any shit from anyone. Least of all him.

"Very well. Let's get out of here already," Sasuke said as he kicked the door open.

"Umm Sasuke, are you alright?" Suigetsu asked while Sasuke patted him on the shoulder. He then turned to see Suigetsu visibly shake in terror while he spoke.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Sasuke asked before Suigetsu gulped. It felt like the Uchiha was trying to suck away his soul and his chakra at the same time or something like that. He didn't know why, but Sasuke's hands felt cold and...dark.

"Umm no reason. Just thought I'd ask is all. Now come on, let's get going before Guren turns me into a water crystal again," Suigetsu said while Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and took his hand off Suigetsu's shoulder. The light blue haired teen felt a lot better now.

"_Not to self, never let Sasuke touch you. Whoa, that sounded weird even to myself," _Suigetsu thought before another shudder went down his spine. He really needed to get out more.

_**With Naruto, two days later**_

The blonde sighed as he tapped his finger on the table of the kitchen. Yugito got to go out on a mission, but rest of Team Samui was still on break and Naruto still received no word about Gaara's retrieval. He really wanted to know how his friend was doing, but outright disobeying his Raikage's orders wasn't something that he liked to do. No not really. A had been really nice to Naruto and so Naruto could stand to do a little patience.

"**You know Naruto-kun, you could walk around the village for a bit if you wanted to," **Kyuubi said to her blonde lover and Naruto knew she was right and maybe he was just being anxious.

"Yeah, you're right Kyuubi-chan. I think I'll go out for a little bit," Naruto said as he opened the door and walked out leaving Kyuubi and Nibi to sigh.

"**Kyuubi, don't you think it's time that you taught him the Kitsune's Sage Mode?" **Nibi asked while Kyuubi nodded her head.

"**Yes, I know Nibi, but I'm afraid. The amount of dedication to the art is like crossing the line between life and death itself. I don't want Naruto-kun to die. No matter how dedicated he is. You know that as well as I do that when he uses my chakra then he's using like a bastardized version of the Kitsune's Sage Mod. Nibi, I've never loved anyone until Naruto. I don't want to lose him," **Kyuubi said while Nibi patted her sister on the shoulder.

"**Oh please Kyuubi, even Naruto-kun's enemies said how tough he is to kill. It's also what it says about him in the bingo book. It never made Kumo shinobi prouder when Naruto-kun started to actually become something. It's almost no wonder that Konoha civilians called them "jinchuuriki Lovers". I always wondered why," **Nibi said while Kyuubi couldn't resist the urge to crack a smile and a simple nod.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde quickly came into a small part of the mountains away from Kumogakure. He probably just wanted to be by himself for a little bot. Naruto did enjoy those quiet moments to himself or with Kyuubi, Nibi and Yugito. They were his words, but times to yourself also last forever is what he figured.

"Hmm what am I even doing out here? I just hope that Gaara's alright. That guy really needs his happiness. He's been alone much longer than I have. He's had no one. I wonder, would I have ended up like him if I hadn't been taken to Kumo. I really am grateful," Naruto said to himself as he ran along the mountains. He remembered all his life hopping along these mountaintops. His body was accustomed to Kumo. His lungs had grown to fit the low air climate that they were encased in. He liked this village. He couldn't imagine living back in Konoha. Sure Konoha had it's warm weather, but Kumo, for him, had it's lovely sunsets and moon watching periods.

Naruto continued to walk around for a bit before he heard a shout.

"**Banshō Ten'in( Heavenly Attraction of All Creation)," **a person shouted before Naruto felt himself pulled forward.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted before he was sent forward. The blonde could barely catch his breath before he was held by his throat. He widened his eyes only to see the intense glare of someone he'd never met before. The only thing he noticed was the Akatsuki cloak.

"Kyuubi jinchuuriki, you really are a thorn in Akatsuki's side," Pain said while Naruto growled. He quickly took out a kunai and threw it backwards. Naruto Hiraishin-ed away and landed on top of stub before glaring down.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked growling. His anger was already boiling at the sight of the red clouds and black cloak.

"The Hiraishin. A most impressive feat. However, let me ask you something jinchuuriki, do you know pain?" Nagato asked and before Naruto could respond he saw the man extend his hand.

"**Banshō Ten'in," **Nagato shouted and Naruto felt himself pulled again. The blonde grunted before he closed his eyes. He quickly forced the winds to push him back and Nagato realized that he was facing a lot more opposition than last time. The Leader of Akatsuki let go of his hold on Naruto while the blonde flew into the air. Nagato looked up and remained impassive.

"So the rumors were true. There is someone besides the Tsuchikage who can fly," Nagato said while Naruto growled.

"How dare you people?! Taking us all like were some type of game to you. Where is Gaara?" Naruto asked though he wasn't sure if he could be making threats with the nerves in his hands still shot to hell.

"You who don't know pain could never understand our goal. It is the death of the jinchuuriki that will lead the way to peace," Nagato said and it was only then that Naruto watched him jumped into the air in front of him. He extended his hand and shouted.

"**Shinra Tensei( Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)," **Pain shouted and Naruto was instantly blasted away and slammed into the side of the mountain. Nagato then threw a purple rod at him and watched it hit Naruto's hand.

"Are you more controlled Kyuubi?" Nagato asked, but he watched Naruto chuckle. He tore his hand off the rod and Nagato could see the gaping hole in his hand before a swirl of wind replaced it.

"You really are different from the other jinchuuriki," he said while Naruto landed to the ground.

"Where. Is. Gaara?" Naruto asked in a threatening tone, but Nagato ignored it. He closed his eyes and immediately five other pains surrounded Naruto. The blonde looked at them all and then turned back to Nagato.

"You have two options Kyuubi jinchuuriki. You can either listen to what I have to say or I can capture you right here and now and sacrifice you to our goal. Which is it?" Nagato asked while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Talk? What the hell would you want to talk with me about?" Naruto asked and Nagato closed his eyes. He sighed and walked up to Naruto. The blonde tensed and was ready to do anything, but he only watched Nagato lift a finger and hit him in the chest.

"You have no reason to trust me and I don't expect you to, but I will tell you this. I am a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan," Nagato said and Naruto widened his eyes.

"You're lying. I'm the last Uzumaki. Well, that I know of," Naruto said while Nagato resisted the urge to twitch his eyebrow.

"You aren't the only alive Uzumaki, Kyuubi jinchuuriki. I will tell you this right now. I want you to stop us. Destroy Akatsuki,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Okay I'm stopping there with this. Yeah people, sorry this one was late, but you know what. I think due to being home then some of the updates will be on Sunday rather than Saturday. Not a big change I hope. I also didn't have Naruto participate in the Gaara Retrieval Arc mainly because I wondered what it would be like to be different as well as I don't want Karui and Izanagi to meet just yet.<strong>_

_**Karui: Why not? I can kick his ass!**_

_**KG: It's my story and my rules.**_

_**Naruto: But I'm the main character! I should have more say!  
><strong>_

_**KG: You wouldn't even have a say if I wasn't doing this!**_

_**Omoi: You can't talk to him like that!  
><strong>_

_**KG: I can talk to all of you like that!**_

_**Samui: Excuse me?**_

_**KG: Ahem, except for Samui. She's cool.**_

_**Samui: Very good.**_

_**KG: Well people I would give ya'll an omake about how awesome the great KyuubiGoku-sama is.**_

_**Everyone: (Rolls eyes)**_

_**KG: But I-, hey did you guys just roll your eyes?**_

_**Naruto: Should I do it in slow motion for you?**_

_**KG: Fuck you man. I really don't know why I put up with you some times.**_

_**KG: Oh and I read the manga. NO! Why him? He wasn't supposed to die? Kuso! Damn you Kishimoto, it wasn't enough that Naruto lost Kushina and Minato, but him too? Come on now man. How in the blue hell is that fair? What did he do to you?!**_

_**Naruto: Who's he?**_

_**Samui: That's what I'd like to know as well.**_

_**Atsui: Hey why aren't I getting any screen time?**_

_**KG: I don't know. Have you done anything?**_

_**Atsui: No.**_

_**KG: Then no lines for you! And the reason you people can't know who it is is because I don't want to spoil it for people. Well, spoil it even more than I already have. Well people, that's all I've got for right now. I need to go and buy Christmas presents. So stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME MY DAMN CREAM SODA!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**KG: Alright people. Hows ya'll doin? We're back with this story and I would like to address something right now to a few of you. STOP! I'm not adding Fu or Nanabi to this three-way relationship. I don't know how many women it takes to be counted as a harem, but I'm assuming more than two. So this is already one I think. I'm not adding anyone else to this. I might, highly likely, will do a NarutoxFu story in the future, but for right now you are all to back off and just enjoy the story!**_

_**KG: (Ahem) now then, I've really got nothing to talk about. Naruto and the others are gone on their separate vacations and I have to start school the day after tomorrow. Hoping to get back on track with some updates, but meh I won't try to push myself. Did that last year and...no I won't go into that. So I won't waste your time and my time.**_

_**KG: I don't own...you know fuck it. You know I don't fuckin own him. If I did then I wouldn't be on this site.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Do not follow where the path may lead. Go instead where there is no path and leave a trail," By Harold R. McAlindon.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at Pain in shock. Destroy Akatsuki? The very organization that was the bane of every jinchuuriki's existence. Their leader was right in front of him telling him to end it all. It sounded like some damn joke.<p>

"You're kidding right? We've been trying to do that for a while now, but you telling me to do it. I find it hard to believe," Naruto said Pain closed his eyes. He could understand that as Akatsuki had never given out information to anyone. Granted yes, Pain knew about Itachi and his treachery to his organization, but he...allowed it. Anything to stop this organization from happening.

"You're theory is plausible. As I have said, you have no reason to trust me, but it is in both our interests that you do. You see Kyuubi ji...Naruto Uzumaki, that I have seen what this organization has become. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not at all. Our organization was supposed to bring peace to the world. Calm fighting and show the true way to peace. I've seen that using the bijuu the way we have been is just as wrong. It's a phenomenon if anything else. I do know where they are taking the Ichibi jinchuuriki. Back to our base near a remote area. I do see your hands are covered so I guess that you can't use them, but it seems that you can do without them," Pain said and Naruto was more than ready to show him that he could, but decided to wait.

"If you feel that now then why are you asking me? People claim you're supposed to be some type of god. Why don't you do it yourself?" Naruto asked and Pain stared at him evenly. He closed his eyes and thought it over for a second.

"Itachi is the only one in Akatsuki who knows what I'm trying to do. He has agreed to help me no matter the cost. Konan is my most valued member that I'm willing to trust in her that she will back me up. If Akatsuki fights now then it will create a large rift of instability. No matter how strong I am I can't take on everyone by myself and in this organization is someone more strong, more dangerous, more lethal than I am," Pain said while Naruto widened his eyes. Someone more dangerous than even their own leader? What kind of organization is this?

"And who is that?" Naruto asked while Pain's eyes grew a little colder. Naruto's did the same showing his seriousness.

"Madara Uchiha," Pain said while Naruto's eyes raised. The one man who could control the bijuu since during the time of the Shodaime Kages.

"And what does he want to do?" Naruto asked knowing full well that he was going to regret asking this and for some reason Pain could see the expression on his face, but didn't deter from answering the blonde's curiosity.

"His plan is called Project Tsuki no Me. He wants to collect all of the bijuu and bring them back to the original bijuu, The Juubi, the bijuu of the first jinchuuriki in the world, the Rikudo Sennin. He will become its jinchuuriki and with its power will cast a genjutsu over the moon which will spread across the entire world trapping anyone who looks at him," Pain answered.

"In essence, world domination?" Naruto asked and the silent expression that Pain gave him showed Naruto that he was right on the money.

Naruto leaned again the side of the available mountain structure to take this in. This guy could be lying only to get to Kyuubi and Nibi., not mention Nanabi also. Naruto was more than happy that the bijuu could roam like they wanted, but if either Naruto, Yugito of Fu were captured then it would still mean that their bijuu would be taken.

"And what do you get out of this?" Naruto asked continuing his investigation while Pain folded his arms.

"I get Konan out of this mess that I started. I also apologize to those that I have made suffer due to my actions," Pain answered and Naruto nodded.

"What will you do after Akatsuki is destroyed, presuming that I do help you?" Naruto asked once more and Pain sighed. He couldn't be gone for too long or they would all be suspicious to his actions.

"I'm not sure, but I will lead Ame to the right future that I have for it and I will never assemble anything like Akatsuki again," Pain said more to himself as a resolve than to Naruto himself which was something that the blonde noticed before he leaned up.

"How would we stay in contact?" Naruto asked and one of Pain's paths came forward and slammed Naruto in the chest. The blonde coughed at the sudden hit before he felt a sudden intruding chakra.

"When this chakra is flared, you will know that I want to talk with you and exchange information about things. I can't appear all the time, but I hope you can do your best. If not for us, then for the world that we live in," Nagato stated and agreed before he saw all of the pain paths vanish and in an instant he knew that the Akatsuki leader was gone from the field leaving him alone.

Naruto raised his hand and touched his chest. Something felt weird about him, but he wasn't sure what it was. That simple punch might've clicked something on for him, but he wasn't sure what it was. He felt good. He also felt sort of happy. He didn't get to ask about the Uzumaki thing that Nagato had told him about, but he would ask the next time before he shot off.

_**With Pain**_

By the time Naruto went home, Pain was already far off in his direction back to Ame. He had been gone long enough and he didn't need to go worrying Konan needlessly. He knew that while she appeared emotionless when dealing in Akatsuki affairs she still cared enough about him to warrant worry and go out herself if she had to and that was something that Nagato never really needed her to do.

Pain landed on a tree branch before he closed his eyes and lightly snorted.

"You can come out Itachi. You're supposed to be with Kisame aren't you?" Pain asked as behind him, coming out of a tree Itachi appeared while he placed a hand in his hair while the wind blew.

"I didn't think you would actually go through with it. We're playing a dangerous game here. I'm still trying to find a way to meet up with Sasuke. He's assembled a little group to find me. No doubt he will be looking for me soon enough. I will play my role," Itachi said while Pain nodded. He knew what Itachi was talking about and he agreed. If the time came then he would do his role as well if he couldn't lead Ame then he could only hope that Konan did for him.

"Very well. Get going. I will head back to Ame and will continue to proceed with the fake hunt for the Rokubi jinchuuriki along with Konan. I will also be telling her of what we've planning. The more we have with us the better, but I know the others won't understand. Are you ready?" Pain asked and Itachi nodded with a bow of his head before he vanished. Pain did the same and vanished without leaving a trace behind.

_**With Naruto, next morning**_

Yugito saw Naruto throwing himself into the full spring of training while he practiced his taijutsu with his clones. She wondered if he was being rebellious to Tsunade's orders not to use his hands to do stupid things like hand to hand combat and here he was doing just that like it was another day for him. Naruto and his clone just continued despite knowing that Yugito was watching them. She sighed knowing that they had a mission to get to. Just the two of them this time.

"Naruto-kun you know that they are going to get Gaara. You don't have to force yourself to train," Yugito said to him before Naruto and his clone stopped. They both turned to her and chuckled surprising her slightly.

"No that's not it Yugito-chan. I'm no angry anymore and I'm just training to be stubborn is all. We have mission right?" Naruto asked taking a towel that was on a boulder to wipe his face off with. Yugito nodded her head happy that Naruto wasn't still thinking about that, but made her wonder what threw him into training the way he did. He seemed so invigorated to try and do it for himself.

"Umm yeah that's right. Also Fu is going through a crash course in Kumo history so she can qualify as a shinobi. Apparently she was a chunin level kunoichi back in Taki, but since no one corrected her on anything then she might still be genin level, but I doubt it," Yugito assumed and Naruto could go with that. He and his blonde girlfriend walked back to their house.

Naruto saw Kyuubi sleeping out in the patio while Nibi was humming in the bath of the house. They seemed quite content with themselves while Naruto packed his things. He only took the essentials which was a very large scroll, his two swords that were strapped to his waist and back.

"Oh, Yugito-chan, so where are we going for this mission?" Naruto asked and Yugito grinned just waiting for Naruto's reaction.

"Well we're going to meet up with Yagura from Kiri and got have a meeting. Obviously we're going to be informants from Raikage-sama. It seems that Jiraiya-sama wants to talk with us about Akatsuki, but Raikage-sama has a meeting with the council so he can't go. Are you ready?" Yugito asked and Naruto nodded his head that he was ready to go.

"Alright we're going. See you later Kyuubi-chan, Nibi-chan," Naruto called out while Kyuubi waved goodbye to him with a small smile on her face. Nibi came out with a towel wrapped around her waist before she slumped over Naruto's shoulder.

"**Aww and I wanted to work up a sweat with you Naruto-kun. I really have the worst luck," **Nibi said before she licked his cheek sensually. Naruto blushed and stuttered from Nibi advances while Yugito face-palmed and Kyuubi shook her head, but neither of them could disagree that Naruto wasn't a god in the bedroom having experienced it themselves. Oh those were good memories.

"**Come on Nibi, we have to let them go now. Be safe Naruto-kun. We're always a summon's call away if you need us," **Kyuubi said while Nibi gave a thumbs up. Naruto nodded before he bit his thumb and slammed the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and summoned Kiara to his side. The crimson colored fox came into the world scratching her left ear with her paw. In the human world she had to appear as a fox, but in Makai she could freely roam as a humanoid fox woman.

"**Greetings Naruto-sama, how may I assist you?" **Kiara asked before bowing to Kyuubi in recognition which Kyuubi did the same. She acknowledged her minion in turn before Kiara turned back to her summoner.

"You said you wanted to see my home at one time right?" Naruto asked and Kiara nodded. She wanted to see Naruto's original hometown. Of course she knew he lived in Kumo, but she wanted to see where it all began and while Naruto was more or less hesitant this seemed to be a good idea for Kiara since it was a mission.

"**Oh yes Naruto-sama. When do we leave?" **Kiara asked with enthusiasm that made everyone smile. Naruto told her that they were leaving just now and she could come. Kiara's response was to jump onto Naruto's shoulder eagerly and order them to move which Naruto and Yugito did as they left.

Naruto and Yugito hit the streets and walked for the gates of Kumo before they heard a loud huff. Both looked on to see Fu grumbling while holding a book in her hands titled, _History of Kumogakure. _Naruto and Yugito snickered while Fu mentioned stupid reading, Mabui, and useless shirt. Naruto remembered that experience, but on the opposite of Konoha's history, Naruto actually liked Kumo's history. Maybe minus the whole destroy Uzushiogakure and the kidnap on Hinata which Naruto had known about. Still they had corrected their ways obviously.

"Yo Fu-sama. Don't worry, we'll be more than happy to explain anything to you," someone said waving to her. Fu wasn't used to such a thing. Being referred to as 'Fu-sama'. It was always bitch, whore, demon, demon whore, demon bitch and the occasional...piece of trash comments. It felt good sort of. Now Fu was far from arrogant, she was humble to a large degree. She was happy with the small one person house she had been given and coincidentally she had been moved to live near Bee, Naruto and Yugito. The Namikaze Compound was a little ways east from the Lighting Temple where Bee lived and when Mabui had asked Fu to name her place like they did then Fu merely called hers the 'Jinchuuriki Temple'. Fu said something about renovating it later on.

Fu waved to Naruto and Yugito before moving on her way. She had to go home and get some stuff arranged. However all three jinchuuriki new that none of this was possible, them being liked, if it wasn't for Bee already going through this with the villagers which all three were grateful to the "Lord Jinchuuriki" for doing.

Naruto and Yugito arrived at the gate and left the village after doing the whole leave process with the Kumo gate guards. They quickly left the village behind and raced off.

_**In Konoha**_

"Hai Danzo-sama, he is in our possession. You have no need to worry. Actually he came with us willingly saying that he was sick of traveling. We don't know why, but he had a female with him. He said that she was to be treated right. What are your orders?" one of the Root anbu members asked while Danzo smirked. It seemed it was all fair game now. Every nation had one at the moment.

"Very good. Make our guest comfortable and don't worry about it with Jiraiya. I'll make sure that he accepts it. He'll have no choice to actually. Now then tell him that the woman is an acceptable condition so long as he doesn't do anything funny. Understood?" Danzo asked and the Root member nodded.

"I won't lose another one," Danzo said before he sipped some tea with a satisfied smile on his face. Now he just had to deal with that bothersome pervert Hokage and all would be good as Konoha would be back on top which was, right now, sort not the case. Since word had spread that Kumo had gotten another jinchuuriki, the Nanabi from Taki, then they had the most militaristic power of the five. Multiple nations wished to trade with them either out of fear or hope that no one could really go against them. The Nibi, Nanabi, Hachibi and Kyuubi. All powerful powers that were given to Kumo. It just wasn't fair.

"Well I guess I will get up now and see our latest ally," Danzo said to himself before dusting off his robes and walked off to go and meet his new 'friend'.

_**Apartment in Konoha **_

A man of middle age and a woman a bit shorter and younger than him were seen resting. The man was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reached to his shoulders. His side parting allowed a large portion of his bangs to cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of black pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it, he carried a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a pipe.

The woman next to him was a young woman with dark-green eyes, a widow's peak, and blonde wavy hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands.

Both had been journeying together for quite some time. Maybe they just wanted to settle down and see what it was like, not to be hunted all the time by Kiri.

"Utakata-sensei, are you sure that you can trust this Danzo person?" the female asked while Utakata leaned against the railings. He looked out to Konoha and a smirk appeared on his face. The jinchuuriki of the Rokubi snorted and folded his arms.

"No I don't Hotaru, but we can't keep getting targeted. If that means that we have to stop moving for a while then I will take that chance. Just don't let it bother you. I'm your master for a reason," Utakata said while Hotaru smiled with a nod of her head. She later walked off to go and get some things for them to eat for dinner leaving Utakata in the room before an Anbu came to him.

"Hokage-sama will see you now," he said while Utakata leaned up. He'd have to play his cards right in this or coming to this village wouldn't offer them anything at all.

"Got it buddy. Now just get out before I hate myself for not stopping you," Utakata said and the Anbu merely nodded before he vanished without a trace.

"Now then, let's see just how I'll be able to do this," he said to himself before he left in a very unique bubble shunshin. He had some things to do after all.

_**With Naruto and Yugito, two days later**_

Naruto and Yugito continued their slow stroll towards Konoha since nothing was telling them to hurry. They barely had any time to themselves and just walking, holding your lover in your embrace did wonders for you.

Naruto smiled as Yugito seemed stuck to him as she wrapped her body around his right arm. He snickered at the act which got a snort from Yugito in turn.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked with the word curious written all over her face. Naruto shook his head that it was nothing and the two just continued to walk. In a few hours they would be in Hi no Kuni and Naruto would get to see his godfather again after so long. Naruto didn't even know when he had last seen his godfather. It must've been back during that searching for Tsunade mission. Oh those were the days.

"I'm not laughing at anything. It's just that you're so cute when your clingy," Naruto said before Yugito looked up and sent him a mock death glare.

"Shut up. I can't help it if I'm clingy. It's not like your pushing me away anyway," Yugito countered while Naruto snickered.

"Who in their right mind would push this amazing vision of sexiness away? I'd like to met the bastard and send him flying," Naruto said and Yugito gave a faint blush from Naruto's comment about her looks before she smiled.

"Same could be said for you. You fill out that Kumo chunin jacket nicely," she purred while swirling her finger over his chest as they continued to walk through a largely populated forest feeling the wind in their faces.

"I see that you have done well for yourself Uzumaki-san," a sudden voice stated making Naruto and Yugito look around. It didn't take long before both felt a very large and Kage-level chakra signature. Naruto smirked as he remembered this particular chakra. Yugito seemed surprised while Naruto chuckled getting her attention.

"Well Yagura I like to try after all. So how is the Mizukage doing?" Naruto asked while the two jinchuuriki watched the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi fall to the ground. He walked to them casually and Naruto had noticed that Yagura was a little taller than two years ago. His hair was still short and his attire hadn't really changed much. He still kept the staff on his back before Naruto turned around to introduce Yagura and Yugito.

"Yugito-chan, this is Yagura, the former Mizukage of Kiri. He's the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi. Yagura, this is Yugito Nii, jonin of Kumogakure and jinchuuriki of the Nibi," Naruto said introducing the two. Yagura and Yugito shook hands with each other.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," the two then parted and the group continued their walk towards Konoha. The three jinchuuriki then started to make idle chat about the things that had happened in the world since Naruto and Yugito left. When Yagura had asked them where they had went they only told him that it was a very unique place and an excellent way to train if you wanted. This got Yagura interested, but Naruto and Yugito seemed to know that Sanbi had told him about Makai. It was because Yagura's eyes raised and lowered multiple times before settling to an awkward nod of his head.

Meanwhile, Yagura had told Naruto and Yugito that Kiri had become allies with a few of the minor countries as well as Konoha and Kumo which seemed to tell Naruto and Yugito that Iwa had ended their treaty with Kumo for them being allies with " the Yondaime asses" as well as harboring the Yondaime's son in their village. You'd think that after Naruto had helped them take out Izanagi during the jonin exams that they would be a little kinder to him, but it seemed that a majority didn't see it that way.

However Naruto disregarded that as Yagura continued to speak that he had made a completely formal and a slightly informal apology to each and every single last Kekkai Genkai person for what he had put them through. People could understand when he saw that he was controlled to do it, but also impressed when he said that it was no excuse for his actions to all of their families. Ironically, Yagura and Haku had become friends and mutual partners. Haku had long since forgiven Yagura for what he had done. Naruto was more than happy to hear that.

"So do we have to walk or is there a faster way we can do this?" Yagura asked as he had been walking for the last three days. Naruto snickered and soon a mischievous grin came across his face which did its job of making Yugito frown with a small sense of foreboding. Yagura took notice of Naruto's grin while his fellow bijuu host spoke.

"Oh there is a faster way we can do this. We'll make some good time I'm sure. Besides we're only about half a day away from them. If we do it then we should get there in the next three hours," Naruto stated which got a nod for Yagura and a face-palm from Yugito. Naruto soon jumped into the air and Yagura watched as he flew off in awe. Yugito shook her head before turning to Yagura.

"Try not to be too afraid of it," Yugito said and before Yagura could ask what she meant he and her were forced into the air right next to Naruto who was smiling.

"Flying. How unusual this is," Yagura spoke while Naruto chuckled. He then quickly flew forward with Yugito and Yagura not far behind him.

_**With Sakura and Sai**_

The two apprentices to Jiraiya came up to the Hokage Mansion and Sakura knocked on the door. She couldn't believe how much of the mission was a bust. Akatsuki had gotten the Ichibi jinchuuriki, but this elderly woman named Chiyo had given her life to Gaara to allow him to live. It seemed to Sakura that if it wasn't for that puppet guy, Sasori, keeping her time then she could've assisted Sai, but was too late to.

"Come on Sakura. We're to report," Sai said to her and Sakura nodded her head. She had more training to do anyway. It was a shame that she didn't know any medical ninjutsu, but Sai more than made up for that with his newly developed powers. Besides, Sakura had to get back to training anyway. For her new technique.

"Yeah I suppose you're right Sai," Sakura said as she was still waiting for a response, but they didn't get one. Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion while Sai tried to keep his face even as much as possible before they finally got a response.

"Come in," Jiraiya said from behind the door. Sakura and Sai sighed in relief and breathed not knowing that they were holding it from a little bit of the tension. Sakura turned the knob and came in.

"Excuse me," she said politely as she and Sai walked in. she widened her eyes and Sai's expression slightly changed before they could register everything. The two students of Jiraiya noticed a new man that they had never seen before along with a female that they hadn't seen before.

"Mission was sort of accomplished Hokage-sama, but umm who is this?" Sakura asked pointing to Utakata who was looking at her evenly. Hotaru also stared at the two new people in front of her while Jiraiya coughed clearing his throat.

"Sakura, Sai, say hello to Utakata and his student Hotaru. They have come to Konoha seeking refuge from Kiri. Utakata is a missing nin from Kirigakure and will be signing on as a Konoha shinobi. He is going to be a new team with you along with Hotaru-san," Jiraiya said while Sakura glanced at Utakata. One look and she felt that he easily remembered a lazy person. His eyes had sort of showed that he had no way of knowing the seriousness of the world, but she could definitely be wrong and what was this foreboding chakra that she felt. It was sort of like Naruto's only not as powerful and potent.

Nonetheless, Sakura and Sai didn't want to disrespect their sensei and Konoha by showing rude behavior so they bowed and gave the two newcomers their hellos before Utakata and Hotaru gave their hellos as well while Jiraiya turned to Utakata.

"So you were a jonin before leaving Kiri, then I will grant you a probationary period. It will last for about a month or two to deem you trustworthy and a one session with Ibiki Morino and Inoichi Yamanaka. Do you agree?" Jiraiya asked and Utakata nodded his head that he did while Jiraiya offered Hotaru her headband. She wasn't a registered nin so she was easily able to become one.

"Thank you for your generosity Hokage-sama," they said before leaving the room. It was then that Sakura and Sai continued with Jiraiya's permission.

"Umm we were able to rescue Gaara from Akatsuki, but we were too late and they got bijuu. He's alive due to the actions of a woman known as Lady Chiyo-sama. She lost her life in the cause. Also Sai and I were able to temporally slow down Kankuro-san's poison while the medics worked on him. After we were sure that he was okay we went on to follow Akatsuki's trail. We engaged encountered Itachi, or at least a clone of him, but Sai and I took him down easily while Kakashi and Chiyo-sama went on ahead," Sakura stopped and Sai continued.

"Upon reaching the base of Akatsuki we met up with Team Gai and were able to get Gaara. I took the initiative and, using one of my ink birds, followed the Akatsuki member, Deidara, who flew away with the Kazekage's body while Sakura engaged the enemy that was already in front of us, Sasori of the Red Sand. It was then that we engaged, but the enemy got away. I had discovered that the Kazekage's life was gone, but Chiyo-sama took care of him in sacrificing her life in the process," Sai ended and Jiraiya sighed. That was two that Akatsuki had. Naturally he had heard that during the Ichibi's abduction that Kumo had acquired the Nanabi jinchuuriki which made Jiraiya make it apparent that all the nations had to be on their guards now. Naturally he was sure that Iwa had ignored his call, but he figured he'd at least try to warn them anyway.

"Very good. Both of you. Now then, Sakura, Sai it might be a sudden change, but starting tomorrow Hotaru is going to be with the both of you. I want you to train her in the arts. From what I hear she has a water affinity. Understood?" Jiraiya asked as Sakura and Sai bowed.

"Understood Jiraiya-sama, but did you receive a reply from Kumo or Kiri about what you told them?" Sai asked and Jiraiya smirked and was about to say something before Boar came through the ceiling.

"Hokage-sama, the envoys from Kumo and Kiri have arrived. They are on their way, but ummm-," Boar trailed off while Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked and Boar wasn't sure how to respond so he just pointed behind them all and everyone looked to see a mop of blonde hair with his arms folded with a smile on his face.

"Yo Ero-sennin. Now you been?" Naruto asked while Yugito and Yagura sighed. Jiraiya widened his eyes before Sakura snorted.

"_Him again?" _Sakura thought to herself while Sai didn't seem all that surprised. Jiraiya stood to his feet and opened the door while Naruto and his group sailed through. They gently touched the ground while Jiraiya took a good long look at Minato's exact look alike. He smiled and immediately grabbed Naruto a hug.

"I thought I told you not to call me that Brat!" Jiraiya said while Naruto chuckled. Sakura and Sai glanced at each other before Naruto and Jiraiya parted. Jiraiya looked Naruto up and down one more time before he patted Naruto's shoulder.

"You're the spitting image of Minato, Naruto. How is Kumo?" Jiraiya asked while Naruto chuckled.

"Still the best nation in the world which is my opinion," Naruto answered and Jiraiya nodded his head before he sat back down.

"Also Mizukage-sama has sent Yagura-san as her envoy. Very well. I would like you to meet with the council tomorrow so we can discuss things," Jiraiya said while Naruto and Yugito agreed. Yagura did the same before Jiraiya turned to Sakura and Sai.

"Weren't all of you getting together later tonight?" Jiraiya asked while Sakura sighed. They had planned to about a day ago. No doubt some of them wouldn't mind seeing Naruto again. Sakura could only wonder just how that went and the same could be said for Sai since they were planning on showing Hotaru their friends as well. They both nodded and Jiraiya smiled.

"Naruto, why don't you go with them and introduce them to your lady friend," Jiraiya giggling while Yugito lightly shivered. No matter how much she respected Konoha's Hokage, he still made her hair stand on end with his glares. Mostly to the entire female population, but then again you couldn't do much since trying to stop him from doing that would no doubt have every single last anbu on your ass.

"Alright ero-sennin. That might not be so bad I guess. Yugito-chan, do we have anything planned?" Naruto asked and Yugito shook her head that they didn't have anything at the moment although Naruto missed the devious grin on her face. Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine like he was going to get pounced on.

"Fine. We'll meet up at training ground 44. You know it don't you?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face, but to her displeasure and slight amusement Naruto just grinned.

"You're damn right I know. Bring it all on Haruno," Naruto answered and Sakura snorted before she and Sai left the room. Naruto waved goodbye to Yagura and Jiraiya when Jiraiya told them where they would be staying and left.

"So what's going to happen at this meeting?" Yagura asked while Jiraiya brushed a hand through his white hair.

"Honestly I'm hoping that Kumo will contribute something. I'm thinking of doing something to involve Suna, Kumo, Kiri and Konoha. I hope Iwa will agree, but I doubt it," Jiraiya said to Yagura who nodded. He wondered what he was thinking, but didn't say anything to that effect.

_**With Naruto and Yugito**_

Naruto unzipped his jacket and Kiara popped out looking at the village of Konoha. Her fox ears twitched left and right while her eyes took in the sight of Naruto's hometown. All three of them had noticed that people seemed more or less happy to see Naruto, but seeing their faces he knew that they were sorry for abusing the Yondaime's son and not for abusing Naruto himself. Yep, he was happy he was kidnapped. Coming back here, Naruto doubted he would be able to stay sane and not kill someone by this time.

"**So many tall buildings. This place is nice," **Kiara said while Naruto smiled. Yugito, however, could see a hint of anger in Naruto's smile and Kiara could sort of feel it, but no one decided to comment on it which was something that Naruto was grateful for.

Still Naruto could see some faces that showed genuine sorrow for the way people treated him and some seemed to really be telling him that they were sorry and it did warm Naruto's heart slightly that even if the majority were still blinded then a good minority could realize the error of their ways.

It didn't take long for Naruto and Yugito to arrive at their hotel and settle into their rooms. Kiara had run off somewhere to go and take a look around with Naruto telling her to be careful not knowing what some people wouldn't do to her just because she was a fox. Kiara had taken his words to heart and vanished to go and explore some more which left Naruto and Yugito alone in their rooms. As soon as Naruto pushed the key into the keyhole his danger senses came and turned to see Yugito slam into him and push him to the bed. She vigorously attacked him with her lips much to the blonde's surprise before he got over it and, with a burst of wind from his hand, closed the door.

"About what I said before, I lied. We have plans and you're going to do them all before you leave," Yugito ordered and before Naruto could respond, she kissed him again with much more fire than before.

The two quickly hit the bed and dropped whatever they were carrying. Yugito blissfully sighed before she already began the process of taking off Naruto's belt to his pants. Naruto didn't know what had come over Yugito, but he absolutely loved it before he noticed Yugito was already in a white tank top with some of her clothes on the floor. Naruto growled lowly in delight sending pleasant shivers down Yugito's spin while he took off his jacket.

"You're so into it," Naruto said while Yugito merely chuckled. She grabbed Naruto's head and brought his lips back to hers in a searing kiss that nearly melted both their bodies. Their tongues danced in their mouths roughly as their breath became more ragged. Naruto began to lean up and Yugito's response was to slowly back up and straddle Naruto's waist. Her hands rubbed the mess of blonde hair trying to pull the two into a bigger kiss than they were probably able to do.

"Mmmm, you still taste good," Yugito huffed while she felt her lover's strong hands roll down the back of her body. One rested on her thighs and ran up and down it multiple times causing Yugito to purr before the two parted their lips. Yugito grabbed her tank top and took it off exposing her breasts to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Naruto watched them jiggle slightly in front of him and he quickly latched his mouth to own while Yugito groaned.

"Ohhhhh yesssss. Right there Naruto-kun," Yugito cooed in his ears while Naruto used his other hand to pinch her left nipple. Yugito threw her head back in bliss of Naruto's actions before her hands trailed down and rested at the tent of his pants. Yugito sighed and began to buck her hips, dry humping Naruto before he swerved their bodies and laid Yugito upon the mattress of their hotel bed.

"You gonna take me? Are you going to fuck me Naruto-kun?" Yugito asked and she only got a smile from Naruto before he quickly and effectively removed her pants which showed Naruto the seamless lingerie that Yugito had worn. He felt a new level of arousal from seeing Yugito in such a way.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Yugi-hime?" Naruto asked while Yugito nodded. He licked his way down her body admiring all the tight shapes that she had just in the right places. No a single blemish could be found on this clear-cut piece of perfection. Naruto started at Yugito's swollen spot and licked his lips. He could feel the heat of her body working over him or he at least wondered if that was her letting her powers run a rampage. Not that he really cared. Naruto pushed a little wind to dispel the heat and cool them both off before he attacked Yugito's nether regions. Yugito was effectively blown away by the act while a large blush came across her face.

"Oooooh ohhhhh mmmmm god Naruto. Oh Fuck yes!" Yugito nearly shouted before she bit her lower lip to be quiet and allow her lover to pleasure her indefinitely. She groaned and twisted her head while she frantically clutched his hair enough for it to hurt, but that didn't stop Naruto at all as he continued to work over Yugito.

"Oh that tongue. Uggghhhhhhh I love it so much Naruto-kun. Oh sweet Kami-sama!" Yugito mewled while Naruto grinned. He took two fingers and pushed them inside and continued to finger his little kitten as he enjoyed her mewls of sheer pleasure rising and dropping on occasion. Her juices threatened to stain the sheets of the bed along with her sweat dripping from her flushed face while Naruto felt her walls clench. Yugito raised her body and shouted.

"I'M CUMMING!" Yugito shouted before she sent all of her juices rushing into Naruto's face. They splashed at him and Naruto breathlessly drank it all. A sweet nectar with the familiar scent of honey. It couldn't get more addicting than that.

"I take it you enjoyed it?" Naruto asked and his response was for Yugito to huff a nod that she really did before she got up and pushed Naruto to the wall before she took off his pants allowing his meat stick to slap her face. Yugito licked her lips and took a hold of Naruto's cock feeling a lot more confident than the first time that they had sex.

"You like that Naruto-kun? I have something in mind to get you back. Do you know what it is?" Yugito asked while Naruto groaned. He shook his head left and right while Yugito smiled.

"Then I'll show you," she said and quickly took Naruto's length into her mouth. She quickly bobbed her head up and down his shaft while stimulating it with her hands all the same. She used her other hand to caress his balls while Naruto threw his head back. He groaned from the feeling of the back of Yugito's throat. He could feel Yugito wrapping her tongue around his dick before she stopped and leaned up. Naruto watched her take her hands and push her breasts to his dick as she rubbed it up and down.

"Oh damn. Not those. Yugito-chan, that's cheating," Naruto said as the breasts of his lover continued to rise and fall. She licked the tip of his dick free of the precum that was coming from it before she felt Naruto sigh as he bucked his hips essentially fucking Yugito's breasts while she smiled.

"Gonna cum? Then you should Naruto-kun," Yugito said and Naruto groaned and grunted before he sent a spray of cum over Yugito's face. He leaned back and sighed while Yugito brushed her hand to get some of the sticky fluids off her, but not minding good taste of it herself.

"Oh damn, that was fucking good," Naruto said huffing before He noticed Yugito get up and place him at her entrance.

"It's about to get even better. Now then, you are going to fuck me senseless. Just like you did to Kyuubi and Nibi. No matter how long it takes, you will make me pass out," Yugito commanded and Naruto grinned before he grabbed her hips. He didn't give Yugito the chance to counter as he slammed his cock inside her twat before vigorously moving his hips inside and out. Yugito's response was a sharp yelp from being filled so suddenly by her lover as Naruto pistoned inside her.

"Mmm you're still so tight Yugito-chan. You really wanted this didn't you?" Naruto asked, but he didn't get a response and Yugito groaned. She continued to push her hips up and down while people in the vicinity could practically hear everything. Parents blushed and covered their childrens ears. Some guys grinned at whoever was getting lucky while the women wondered who was doing such a good job on the woman in that room.

"Ohhhh god yes. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck me Naruto-kun! Don't you dare stop! Oh sweet god of fire!" Yugito shouted and Naruto wondered where that came from, but wrote it off and continued to screw his Yugi-hime's brains out. Her pussy walls clamped over his cock while Naruto groaned. The two were so into it and Naruto switched the position and laid Yugito on all fours. The Nibi jinchuuriki shook her ass at him sweetly and Naruto plunged back inside her while Yugito moaned. She was literally on cloud nine from her boyfriend's cock. Oh she could just go on and on about being screwed by her boyfriend night and day. She remembered when they actually did that. One day just dedicated to fucking each other senseless at least until Nibi and Kyuubi got involved in it as well.

"Oh damn. Yugito, you're squeezing me too tight. You really are the best," Naruto said before Yugito's face fell to the pillow in front of her. She sighed and moaned blissfully.

"Yes, I love you! I love you so much Naruto-kun! Ohhhhhh FUCK! Please cum. Cum inside me! Go until I pass out!" Yugito shouted and Naruto did just that before he and she grunted. They both sent their respective juices into each other and collapsed on the bed. Both huffed slightly before Yugito leaned up. She took two fingers and opened her pussy a little more to Naruto.

"Ready for round two Na-ru-to-kun?" Yugito asked and Naruto grinned inwardly before he attacked his kitten again. He would have her pass out. He prided himself on fulling that obligation.

"The question is Yugito-chan, are you?" Naruto asked as he lunged for her.

_**Nighttime**_

Naruto sighed and got up from the bed to take a quick shower and get dressed. He turned to see Yugito sleeping soundly on the bed with a smile on her face.

With a smirk, Naruto put his clothes on and left the room making sure to lock it. He walked down the stairs and noticed that the receptionist gave him a flushed face. No doubt Naruto knew too many people heard them and he hadn't put up a privacy seal to help them, but it amazed him that even if they heard him, no one complained.

Naruto exited the building only to see a couple of men staring at their window hopeful to hear more of a woman in the throws of passion before Naruto snorted. Lonely perverts. Naruto didn't even indulge them and walked off to go to Training ground 44.

_**Training Ground 44**_

Sakura, Sai and the rest of the Rookie Nine sat in the training field waiting for Naruto and Hotaru to arrive. Hearing that the blonde was coming back had some neutral stances. Neji's face was sort of even as was Tenten's. Lee was simply overjoyed while Shikamaru yawned lazily. Chouji just ate his chips while Kiba patted Akamaru's head. Hinata and Shino were just...themselves. Ino was ecstatic.

"So he's back in Konoha huh? I can't wait to show that loser how much stronger I've gotten," Kiba said with a smirk while Akamaru barked.

"Yeah sure. That's why you're still a chunin while Neji, Sai and I are jonin," Sakura said with a bigger grin and Kiba rolled his eyes. He didn't care that Sakura was one of the apprentices to Jiraiya after her promotion to jonin from that last mission in Taki.

"Yeah right. Whatever you say Sakura. That still doesn't change the fact that even I could kick your ass in the academy," Kiba said while Sakura smiled.

"And now I can kick your ass from here to Kumo, to Kiri and back," she said and no one was going to fight her on that as it was probably true.

"I can't wait to see how much Naruto has grown," Tenten said sort of giddy-ish while Hinata blushed. She knew she didn't have a chance with Naruto with him having a girlfriend and living in Kumo, but she still had him in her dreams.

"Then I won't stall you anymore," the blonde said and everyone gasped as they turned to see Naruto with one leg over the other. He held a dango stick in his hand and a cup of tea in the other. Later he would be paying Teuchi and Ayame a visit. He had promised to whenever he was in Konoha and he never broke his promises to those important to him.

Neji widened his eyes to the Kumo chunin while Tenten looked in awe. Kiba gasped and so did Chouji. Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' while Shino remained even. Hinata blushed at how Naruto looked while Sakura and Sai tried to not let the blonde get to them.

"Sup people," Naruto asked jumping from the fence and landing in front of them. All his former classmates of Konoha.

"Well you've gotten taller," Kiba said while Naruto looked on. By now, he was taller than Kiba by about a foot and a half. He just shrugged his shoulders before he turned to Neji who was giving him an even glance. Naruto did the same before turning his head to Shino. He nodded and the Aburame did the same.

"So...what am I here for?" Naruto asked while Sakura snorted.

"Calm down. We're just missing one more guest," she said and just as she said that, Hotaru came running to the others and panted.

"S-Sorry for being late. I had to run it by Utakata-sensei," Hotaru said before she turned to see Naruto. She looked him up and down before she got a faint blush and averted her head. A little too late as Naruto caught it, but he didn't really care. He had his queens in his life.

"Alright so is this everyone?" Naruto asked sort of impatiently while Sakura grumbled.

"Yep, this is everyone. Come on, since I'm a jonin I'm giving us clearance into the Forest of Death," she said sort of Anko-ish if Naruto could remember. Everyone shivered and Ino grumbled.

"Man, why do we have to go back there again? What's so important?" Ino asked and Sakura smiled as she held up a flashlight.

"Would you prefer if I dragged you?" Sakura asked imitating Yamato. Ino shivered and backed up while crumbling from Sakura's gaze. Oh if there was anything Sakura learned then it was to have as much fun making people scared as possible.

"Simple, it seems that in the tower of the forest is a basement that leads right down to a place known as the Arena. A place where chunin, jonin and even Anbu can fight each other to improve themselves. I think it might be fun. Don't you?" Sakura asked while Naruto snorted. He was to walk through Konoha for this? Ugh, she was lucky that he had nothing better to do.

"And what purpose does this "Arena" have?" Naruto asked pretty much asking the general question from everyone around. Sakura snickered before hopping over the fence.

"That's what we're going to go and find out. Right?" she asked before she disappeared into the forest. Naruto sighed and turned around. He was going home. This was a waste of time and though he didn't have better shit to do, he wouldn't waste his time on stuff like this. Besides, he had to be in the fuckin' council

"Ahh screw this. I'm going back to my room," Naruto said before he heard Kiba snicker.

"Bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk," Kiba said flapping his arms like a chicken while Naruto got a tick mark. He balled his fists and everyone noticed the wind rise before it then mysterious dissipated.

"Don't test me dog boy," Naruto said before he vanished in the Hiraishin. Everyone else wasn't sure what to before they noticed Sai scale the wall, up and over he went with Kiba following behind him. Neji turned around and so did Tenten. Shikamaru walked off as did Chouji. Hotaru was already gone as she left just a little bit after Naruto. Soon the others did also and the two jonin and one chunin were left in the forest.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde quickly appeared in front of Ichiraku Ramen and smiled as he lifted up the familiar coverings.

"Yo Old man. How 'bout fixing me up with some ramen?" Naruto asked and Teuchi turned around in shock before a large smile came across his face.

"Naruto, my boy, I've missed you. Ayame, come see who's come to pay us a visit," Teuchi called out and Naruto could hear the clatter of shoes coming down and looked to see Ayame. She turned to their guest and was practically screaming.

"Naruto!" she yelled out before quickly grabbing the blonde into a hug. Naruto winced at the very, very hard feeling kindness sucking away his air supply before he tried taking it back.

"Gotta...breathe!" Naruto said before Ayame blushed and parted from him. She sheepishly chuckled before lightly smiling.

"Oh Naruto, you've really grown. _Into such a fuckin' stud!" _Ayame said keeping her own thoughts to herself. Naruto smirked with a nod of his head before he ordered the Naruto special which was a twelve bowl special with a mixture of miso, BBQ, original, shrimp, and chicken. Nothing better than that. While Teuchi made the food, Ayame and Naruto continued to make idle chitchat.

"We've really missed you. A lot of people are talking about who the great 'Namikaze-sama' is doing Kumo a great service," she said and Naruto faintly smiled. He would've been doing Konoha a good job if they weren't such dipshits, but Naruto wouldn't talk like that. Somewhere, deep in his heart, he still longed for Konoha. Not nearly enough to make him leave Kumo or Yugito, but just enough to let him know that it was still there.

"I see," Naruto said with a sigh before he was served the first of his bowl. Naruto almost downed that instantly and sighed in bliss. Oh nothing was better that stuffing yourself with Ichiraku ramen. It just...couldn't compare to anything else.

"I also wish you would come back," Ayame said hopefully and Teuchi stopped cooking for a second while Naruto stopped eating. He looked at his empty bowl and chuckled.

"I can't do that Ayame-chan. I'm in Kumo and that's how it's going to stay for me. I miss you too, but Kumo needs me just as much as I need it. I'll always be there to visit you and the others, but I can't come back," Naruto said and Ayame nodded. She knew it wasn't possible, but she wished it were.

Deciding to get off the topic, Teuchi asked Naruto if he had done anything lately and that was just the thing that Naruto needed to get back to being settled. Naruto snorted at that and placed one elbow on the counter.

"Yeah, Sakura and her friends took me to the Forest of Death. Something about there being an underground arena or something like that where people fight or something like that. I'd doubt it," Naruto said and Ayame shook. Teuchi widened his eyes and slowly poured noodles into another bowl. Both were tense before Naruto looked at them.

"Y-Yep that's right Naruto-kun. Something like that is impossible," Ayame said chuckling while Naruto glared. Teuchi was chuckling as well before Naruto closed his eyes. He could feel the extra wind coming from their mouths than normal showing that their hearts were racing suddenly. When you lie, unless your trained to, your body's heart rate will increase and so will your breathing. It will become restless. It took Naruto four months in Makai to learn to read a lie just by using his wind ability.

"Here's another bowl for you Naruto," Teuchi said and Naruto just ate. He didn't say anything for the rest of the night which seemed to unnerve Ayame and Teuchi before Naruto finished, paid for his food, smiled and Hiraishin-ed away from them and appeared in his hotel room.

"Yugito-chan...Yugito-chan, wake up," Naruto said and Yugito moaned before opening her eyes.

"Naruto, what is it?" Yugito asked only to see Naruto's serious face. She turned full shinobi and listened to Naruto speak about everything.

"A place called the Arena?" Yugito asked and Naruto nodded his head while Yugito placed a finger to her chin and started to think things over. She would like to see what this was all about as well.

"Very well. We'll see about it after the meeting with the council," Yugito said and Naruto agreed before they went to sleep in their beds.

_**Next Morning, Council Room**_

Danzo slammed the table as did Homura and Koharu. Jiraiya sighed while Yagura, Naruto and Yugito glanced to each other.

"Are you insane Jiraiya? What you are proposing could very well be the destruction of Konoha itself. You can't be serious?!" Danzo shouted in a very uncharacteristic way while Jiraiya rubbed his temples. He could see where his sensei was coming from dealing with these fools.

"I said that it was a plan in progress not that I could enact it without the other village's approval. I have little doubt that Kumo won't do it and maybe even Kiri and Suna will, but Iwa is the one that I'm most concerned with," Jiraiya said while everyone turned to the group, Naruto specifically. Some civilians glared at him, but others didn't do anything.

In a nutshell, Jiraiya's plan to was open the Five Great Nations to a mutual trust agreement. After seeing how even the Kazekage was taken down then he figured that now was the time for them to act and do something about this.

"Are you stupid?" Homura asked before the room was flooded with a KI from Jiraiya himself. People shivered and backed away while Jiraiya stood to his feet.

"I said that it was a plan that had an overall failure percentage. I know the risks, but letting Akatsuki do what they want is starting to bug all of the nations. We don't know what their plans are and we can't afford to take that many risks. By us accepting a jinchuuriki we have opened ourselves to their attacks again," Jiraiya said while Naruto glared, the memory of Pain's message was still ringing in his ears. Destroy Akatsuki and he would do what he could from the inside. Naruto still didn't know if he could blindly trust it all, but it was too good to pass up. However a word hit him.

"Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked getting almost everyone's attention. Danzo inwardly smirked while Jiraiya nodded. Naruto could feel a bad twitch in his stomach as Danzo nodded.

"That's right boy. Konoha doesn't need you. We now have the jinchuuriki of the Rokubi, Utakata," Danzo said while Naruto glared. He however didn't say anything and a lot of civilian side was erratic about another demon coming into their village, but a KI burst from Jiraiya and they all but shut up after that. Before Koharu and Homura continued to badger Jiraiya about his plans.

"I think this will be a good idea," Yagura said surprising everyone. People then gave the former Mizukage the floor and allowed him to speak.

"In all my times as Mizukage I know how it feels to think that something is out to get you. Kiri has also received word about the Kazekage's capture and while I don't have a strict protocol follow I would still like everyone to know that I'm still very much a jinchuuriki and fear death just like anyone. You call his plan a waste of time, but you don't know the outcome. A world ruled by those like Akatsuki is one that I couldn't stand. Mei-san knows me best and over these two years, she trusts me the best. Jiraiya-sama, Kiri will support your plan," Yagura said before stepping back. Jiraiya smiled with a nod of thanks while Naruto gave a thumbs up.

"As will Kumo, ero-sennin," Naruto said to him and Yugito nodded with this plan. Still in order for it to work then these people would need lots and lots of experience in fighting for it to work, but damn was it a good plan. If only there was a way to guarantee that Iwa would cooperate with them.

"Thank you both. Now then, please deliver this message to Raikage as well as Mizukage. An envoy from Suna is coming by a little later and I'd like them to know as soon as possible," Jiraiya stated before he dismissed his council. Naruto and Yugito walked out of the room and Yagura did the same.

Naruto and Yugito however didn't get far before they were bomb rushed by Sakura as Naruto hit the floor. He grumbled and turned to the pink haired kunoichi.

"What the hell dattebayo?!" Naruto shouted rubbing his head while Yugito helped him to his feet only for Sakura to grab his hand and run out of the building.

"We found it! I told you it was real, but man was it far. I tell you, it's amazing. It's awesome!" Sakura said excitedly and Naruto had an idea of what she was talking about.

"You actually found this 'Arena' place?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded her head. Oh it would get quite interesting for Naruto now.

_**With Sasuke**_

"No Sasuke, don't you dare! You won't be able to kill Itachi without me!" Orochimaru cried out while Sasuke pierced him with his sword. The Uchiha just stared evenly at him while Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo closed their eyes to their former master's fate.

"You're an annoyance. You've outlived your usefulness," Sasuke said to the weakened Orochimaru. He stood before the snake sannin ready to pierce him through the head and end it all before he heard a voice.

"_Devour him, make him yours. Absorb his essence. Send him into the dark abyss. Kill! Kill! KILL!" _It said while Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo shivered as a dark and malicious force came from Sasuke's body. It soon concentrated on his back and the darkness shifted into wings that began to flap. Sasuke smirked evilly and raised his sword. Orochimaru widened his eyes before he saw a dark flame cover Sasuke's right hand. The Uchiha pinned Orochimaru to the ground and placed his hand over Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru screamed before the darkness enveloped him and compressed his body while Sasuke chanted some words.

"**Shinkai Haisui no Jutsu( Abyss Drain Technique)," **Sasuke said before everyone watched Orochimaru stop screaming. He laid upon the ground even more pale than he already was. The Uchiha closed his eyes and turned around. He walked past the others before Suigetsu grabbed his shoulder.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Suigetsu asked while Sasuke turned to him. His eyes were slitted, his pupils even more darker than before.

"Better than ever. Now let's get moving you four. It's time for Team Hebi to make it's move," Sasuke said before he walked off. The others followed him before Karin looked back at Orochimaru's body and shivered.

"_T-This isn't Sasuke-kun," _she said in her thoughts before walking off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Finished. I would deliver an Omake, but I'm dead tired people. I have school tomorrow and I have to get my books. Naruto and the others are still out so I've really got nothing to say. Other than this. Work hard and do what you can. Give it your all and never give up. Walls are put up to be knocked down! Have a good year, stay breezy, protect what's important to you, drink Cream Soda, review and SEND ME MY CREAM SODA! I WANNA BE THE CREAM KING! Whoa, that was weird even to me. (Shudders) C ya laterz. <strong>_


	36. Chapter 36

_**KG: (reading a book) Hmmm mmmph. Hmmmm...ummm, huh? What? Oh we're on. Well what the hell are you people looking at? I'm reading my book at the moment. Come back later.**_

_**Naruto: Sorry KG, but you have a contract. You are to do this story today. It was filed out by your contract with the WRA( Writers Rights Association). You're compelled to do this.**_

_**KG: Seriously?**_

_**Yugito: Conditions were already made that you could lag a little when at home or on holidays, but that was it. You have to go.**_

_**KG: Son of a bitch. Fine fine. Damn Corporate America and all of their shit. Fine I'll get to work then. (Leaves study) (Appears in the kitchen)**_

_**Samui: Aren't you going to work?**_

_**KG: I'm getting a pack of cream soda. Something's got to keep me up for this shit. **_

_**Omoi: You're just lazy.**_

_**KG: Fuck you Omoi. Now then, I guess I'll go get to work. With absolutely no pay.**_

_**Karui: If they paid you for it then-**_

_**KG: It would be stealing from Kishimoto. Yeah yeah, whatever. Hmm, and what the hell are ya'll looking at readers? Were you expecting a cheerful KyuubiGoku? Yes, you were? Hmph IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WERE EXPECTING! Now take your mouse, scroll down and read the damn chapter. It's what you wanted right? It's the only reason you're here isn't it? Well, get that camera out of my face and go read! After you read this quote.**_

_**Quote: "**__**The secret of many a man's success in the world resides in his insight into the moods of men and his tact in dealing with them" by J. G. Holland.**_

* * *

><p>Sakura hurriedly dragged Naruto through the streets back towards the Forest of Death. She had already called everyone else to the scene and most should have arrived their already. She was absolutely ecstatic about this was what Naruto thought, but he didn't appreciate getting manhandled by a woman, well unless it was Nibi, Kyuubi or Yugito. He could live with that.<p>

"Hey, would you let me go?!" Naruto said as he swiped his hand away from Sakura's. The pink haired jonin turned around and lightly glared at Naruto.

"What's wrong with you? I'm taking you to the Arena. You said it was a waste of time, but it isn't. I can assure you of that," Sakura proclaimed while Naruto folded his arms. He was getting a little irritated with Sakura's attitude or personality. He normally wasn't like this, but not even knowing the pink haired girl on a true friendship level, then Naruto was reluctant to do much with her.

"Hey I just got through a meeting with your council. I'm a little tired right now. You knocked into me, don't even apologize, and drag me off away from Yugito-chan. It seems there is more wrong with you than there is me," Naruto stated while Sakura fumed. She cracked her knuckles while Naruto stared at her impassively. He would dare her to try and hit him again. It wouldn't be like in Konoha. No way in hell.

"Hmph, whatever. I guess it was a mistake to bring you. Just go home then. God, you're such a wimp," Sakura said before she hopped off along the rooftops. Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. Fine, he would indulge her a little bit if only to sate his own natural curiosity about whatever she was talking about. Naruto quickly disappeared in the Hiraishin shocking a few civilians who had seen him and Sakura arguing. They just stood their slack-jawed for a good amount of time.

_**With the others**_

Sakura, in no time at all, arrived at the Forest of Death and saw all of her friends around the area. They had all been waiting patiently for her arrive. Sakura had seen Kiba explaining to everyone in an excited tone about what he had seen along with Sakura and Sai.

"And they all have large ass pillars. In the center of the three levels is a big areas fit for four people. It's got one-on-one spars as well as team spars. It was awesome, but the weird thing was that no one was wearing their headbands. It was obvious that there were a few people that I've never seen in Konoha before and that wasn't even the weird part. No the weird part was this one guy who sits at the top of the seats where people watch. He watches from behind a soundproof glass, but it's dark so no one knows what he looks like. I'm telling you it's awesome and you even get paid if you win," Kiba said sounding giddy. The others all looked at each other with confusion written across their faces.

"And you don't see anything weird with this?" Neji asked as it reeked of suspicion. Shikamaru and Shino had the same thought in their heads. If this was the case then they would really need to tell their Hokage about this, that was if he didn't already know about it.

"What Kiba says is the truth. We had been walking for about four hours that night so we didn't stay long, but it seems that once you step over a seal near a door then a light envelops you and you are pulled there. It was incredible," Sakura said with a smile. Sai merely folded her arms and leaned against the railing. He had his suspicious about it too, but he didn't voice them. At least he would voice them when he had the concrete evidence of something going on.

"What a drag. Why are you pulling us into this? We already make money as it is. Besides this doesn't sound right," Shikamaru said siding with Neji over the suspicion. Kiba pouted and so did Akamaru. Hotaru and Hinata were mostly uncertain about such a thing.

"If that's the case then we should at least investigate. Kumo is Konoha's ally and I'd rather not see you guys go up in smoke," Naruto said coming down with a semi loud crash. He brushed a hand through his hair while everyone felt a calm wind blow around them.

"I figured that you would show up. It seems you're not a wimp after all," Sakura said while Naruto snorted. He quickly launched himself over the gates to the Forest of Death and turned around before smirking.

"Well? Are you going to show the way or not?" he asked while Sakura grinned. She, Sai and Kiba hopped over the fence. They all waited and Lee jumped over as well. Neji followed him, so did Tenten, Shikamaru, Hotaru, Hinata and Shino. Ino and Choji decided to stay behind if only to report anything weird that would happen if they were gone for too long.

Sakura and Sai walked ahead of the group and continued to guide people towards the tower. It was during this time that Naruto took in the sight of the forest. It was still standing after two years. Actually it seemed more lively than he remembered. He could hear the various howls, cries, and chirping of animals both dangerous and not-so-dangerous. It was then that Naruto felt his shoulder tapped and the blonde turned to see Hinata. She lightly blushed and spoke.

"S-So Naruto-kun, how long are you going to be in Konoha?" Hinata asked deciding to strike up a conversation with the blonde. Everyone turned to Naruto waiting for his answer while Naruto answered.

"I really don't know. Maybe a week or two and then I'm leaving. I only came here to deliver some information to Ero-sennin," Naruto said before Sakura turned around. She quickly glared at Naruto while she held up her fist.

"You'd do well to respect Jiraiya-sensei. He might let you get away with that disrespect, but I won't," Sakura said to him before Naruto sighed.

"I do respect him. Probably more than I respect anyone else in this village than Jiji. I know what he is, but don't you ever think that he gets tired of that?" Naruto asked while people seemed confused so Naruto explained as they continued to walk.

"He's called 'Hokage', 'Jiraiya-sama' or 'Hokage-sama' almost by every single last person in the village every single day of the year. You'd think he wouldn't be a little tired that no one could be casual with him? I show him that even though he's in a high position that he's still the same to me. Maybe you should give it a try and not try to go against my ways of showing my godfather my respects," Naruto said before he walked off. He knew the rest of the way naturally from the chunin exams so he didn't have to worry much about it. He left everyone else to ponder those words, but no one more than Sakura or Sai. Both had been with Jiraiya for a good two years and yet they weren't nowhere near as casual as Naruto was with him.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun is right! From this day forward I vow to treat Hokage-sama with respect as well as one of us. I wonder if he would like to run around Konoha with me," Lee said while he pumped his fist into the air. Everyone grimaced at such a thing as Sakura knew that Jiraiya would instantly turn it down.

"He still makes a valid point. Nothing, but formalities all the time will take their toll on you after a certain point. I know I would get tired of it. It's just like hearing Lee shout about "Youth" all the time. You'd more than likely go insane," Tenten said sighing while Hotaru decided to question that.

"So why haven't you?" she asked and Tenten snorted.

"Oh I have. I'm just trying to suppress all of it right now and deal with it later in my life," Tenten responded which earned a chuckle from everyone who had been beside her as they all decided to pick up the pace and follow Naruto deeper into the woods.

_**With Izanagi**_

Izanagi was currently talking with both Hidan and Kakuzu. He had wasted too much of his times dealing with Akatsuki and their goals. He completed his assignment, but he wasn't a patient person. When he wanted something then he wanted it at that exact moment and what he wanted right now was his sister Izanami. This was just all taking too long. Though thanks to Hakura's research then Izanagi might've just found the best way to take Karui from Naruto as well as end the blonde's life once and for all.

Apparently, when Izanagi was younger he was a Raiton prodigy, so much so that people suspected that he would become the Raikage instead of A, but that was before his betrayal. He didn't want to rule over those fools. No, he just wanted what was coming to him. All it would take would be a little...meeting with the three others of Akatsuki. He just had to get within range of Nagato, Konan and that fool, Madara. If he could just touch one of them then it would all be over for them. That's why he had been speaking with Hidan and Kakuzu.

"You say you're leaving Akatsuki? You haven't even been here long and the only way out...is death," Kakuzu said while Hidan licked his lips. He chuckled slightly, but both could see an air of dignity about Izanagi that they couldn't prepare to understand.

"You know, I heard that they are planning to use the bijuu. Have you ever thought about what they would use it for?" Izanagi asked. He had been explained the plan by Madara before he became an Akatsuki member. It would be his greatest mistake.

"We don't care," Kakuzu said looking through some of his money in his pouch. Hidan began to walk away with a roll of his eyes whole Izanagi smirked.

"Apparently they are going to bring the bijuu together and form the original bijuu. The Juubi. I heard that they will use Uchiha Sasuke's body as the host and will manipulate him to cast a genjutsu over the moon which will be used on everyone in the world. They will all be under his control," Izanagi said while Hidan scoffed and Kakuzu snorted.

"Who cares about those heathens," Hidan retorted while Izanagi smirked. He just got his first follower from that simple question.

"Well if he succeeds then so you two will be under his control as well. Maybe even I will. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be the puppet to some Uchiha bitch. Now then if your under the genjutsu then Hidan, you can't kill anymore. You will never have Jashin-nii at your side," Izanagi mentioned and Hidan growled. He slammed the wall next to him and cursed. Losing his god was worse than losing his very life. It was unthinkable. The only reason Hidan even join Akatsuki was so that he could kill people, but if the end product was him not being able to kill at all then it just wouldn't work.

"Jashin-sama, I will sacrifice these fools to you. I'm sure you will be pleased," Hidan said under hi breath with a sick and twisted grin across his face. Izanagi smirked and closed his eyes. It was all coming together for him. Now he just had to get Kakuzu and he knew the best was to do that.

"Also you won't be on bounties. Money will be a thing of the past. You will never have a ryo or yen to your name. You might as well be broke. But hey, you just need peace right?" Izanagi asked while Kakuzu glared. He was the one who handled the finances of Akatsuki and while they did have the money to do the operations, they still needed more. Kakuzu's money was more important than his life. His philosophy was that "everything can be bought at a price." He could never go without money or that philosophy.

"And what would you have us do? In case you forgot, but there is still Deidara, Zetsu, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, and Pain. We can't take them all," Kakuzu said while Izanagi smirked. The Rai clan's leader knew exactly who Tobi was. How could he not? It was too easy and that guy wasn't Uchiha Madara. No, he was someone different, but no Uchiha Madara that much was sure, but it didn't matter to him. He could make it work all the same. He reached into Kakuzu's pouch and pulled out a coin and flipped it in the air.

"This coin has an opposite. Akatsuki might be heads and something else is tails. Wanna figure out which one is tails?" Izanagi asked with a creepy smile on his face while Hidan and Kakuzu glanced at each other. They took a hint of the smirk on Izanagi's face while he continued to flip the coin.

"The elemental nations. They are the tails to this coin. We just have to make a few conditions to where the head will try to go after the tail. As for Deidara well I know just how to get him to go to his death," Izanagi said while Hidan and Kakuzu continued to listen.

"So what is your plan anyway? What are you planning to do?" Hidan asked as he placed his scythe over his neck. He was starting to enjoy this immensely.

"My plan? My plan will be to free my sister's soul. I will take her from this world to the place that we rightfully belong. You two can do with the world what you wish after that. Now then, how about we get out of here," Izanagi said while Hidan rose an eyebrow.

"And go where?" he asked as Izanagi touched his and Kakuzu's arms.

"When I was young I had become the proud owner of a little fighting place. The Arena if you would like to call it. I was able to make it for all the elemental nations where they can fight, bet, gamble, or do whatever as they wish. All they have to do is turn on their headbands to the front. Right now, Hakura should be looking over everything. Hehehe, shall we go?" Izanagi asked before they all vanished in a snuff of lightning. As they left, a piece of paper fell from the walls before more gathered. Konan suddenly appeared and narrowed her eyes.

"I'd better go and inform Nagato," she said before she quickly dispelled out.

_**With Naruto and the others**_

Naruto and the others descended into the basement of the tower in Konoha's Forest of Death. They had been walking for a good three and a half hours. Hotaru wiped her brow free of some sweat that had dropped to her clothes. It was obvious that no one except Sakura, Sai and Kiba knew where they were going. Naruto just continued to follow them to wherever they were taking them before they stopped in front of a wall.

"Great, you brought us down here. Now what?" Shikamaru asked rubbing the back of his head. They were all lucky that Naruto had brought a few lights with him so they they wouldn't get completely lost. Sakura smiled as she pointed down to their feet. Everyone looked down to see a large seal over where they were standing. Naruto knelt down and narrowed his eyes.

"_This seal. It's a transportation seal, but I've never seen anything like this. This type, I studied it in Tou-san's library. This seal was used by the Kingdom of Rōran back during when Tou-san was a jonin. Who the hell has a seal this old? There is no way that this can be real, but if what Sakura says is truth then, this seal can only work if it's in four other locations. Something's wrong," _Naruto thought to himself, but he couldn't make an accusationwithout knowing more. He definitely couldn't tell the others this for the simple fear of them leaving. He had to test this theory out with them. Naturally Naruto would take the proper safety precautions, but they still had to go.

"So? What did you do the first time?" Naruto asked and Kiba grinned as he stepped up and moved his hands across the wall. It took him a bit to find it, but he managed to hit a particular stone. Everyone heard a 'click' sound that locked something else in place. Soon the seal across the ground lit up and everyone braced themselves for anything before the light came across them. Naruto could feel his consciousness slipping away and so could everyone else. Naruto noticed everyone drop to the ground while he tried to stay conscious. He felt heavy, maybe even worse than heavy. The light forced him to the ground before his vision got blurry and then the Kyuubi jinchuuriki passed out.

_**Connected Space**_

"_Naruto," _a voice suddenly called for him. Naruto's eye twitched while his body felt limb. His breath felt hoarse and he felt like his breath had been taken away. How ironic for the person who controlled wind to feel short of breath.

"Ugh, what happened to me?" Naruto wondered before he opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was. A formless place with only shades of light. The blonde groaned as he tried to get up.

"_Naruto," _The voice called again. Hearing it better, Naruto was now able to distinguish the unique sound. It was firm and strict and at the same time very smooth. He felt like he might've heard this voice before. It was so weird.

"_Uzumaki Naruto of Kyuubi, you must wake up. There are things happening that you must be aware of. Yagura of Sanbi, wake up. You must be aware of the same. Sabaku no Gaara of Ichibi, awaken. Yugito Nii of Nibi open your eyes my child. Fu of Nanabi, wake up. Utakata of Rokubi open your eyes this night. Roshi of Yonbi, awaken. Kirabi of Hachibi, rise my child. All of you open your eyes. Your brother Han of Gobi is waiting for you to rise," _

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He then widened them and turned his head to the left to see Gaara lying unconscious next to him. Next to Gaara was Fu and Bee. He then turned his head to the right and saw Roshi, Utakata, Yagura and Yugito beginning to open his eyes.

"Ugh who's the jabroni that kicked me in my sleep?" Fu asked getting up. She widened her eyes to seeing Naruto looking at her. Soon one after the other they all woke up and got to their feet.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. He took in Gaara's outfit to see the Kazekage blinking at him. It had been a long time since either jinchuuriki saw each other.

"I'm just as confused about this as you are, Uzumaki Naruto. However it is good to see you," Gaara said holding out his hand. Naruto smiled and held out his hand as well before shaking it. He then turned to see Yagura rubbing his head and Yugito coughed.

"Yugito-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked while Yugito leaned up. She nodded as she wished the ringing in her ears would stop. She then looked up in shock to see Naruto smiling.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here? Wait, what am I doing here?" Yugito asked, but Naruto wasn't sure. Kirabi soon got up also before he spoke.

"Oh this place is looking so tight. I might just go blinded because it's so bright. Yeah," Bee said while Utakata groaned.

"Someone had better explain what's going on before I get pissed," Utakata said while all jinchuuriki from one to nine appeared.

"I'd like to meet the candy ass who brought us here. I suddenly felt light headed and I fainted. What's the explanation on that?" Fu asked, but no one was sure how to answer her.

"Same with me," The others said while Naruto rubbed the side of his head. He then folded his arms before taking a step forward. He looked left and right, but all he saw was a vast endless space of light.

"Someone was telling us to wake up a few minutes ago. I did so and now there is nothing here," Naruto said while everyone else nodded.

"The would be my fault my children," Naruto and the others jumped at the voice before they saw a small little fire. They all noticed that a man came into view. Roshi knew who it was immediately.

"Han, you're alive. What are you doing here? Where have you been?" Roshi asked while everyone could easily see that this guy was the tallest out of all of them. He was even taller than Bee which was what Naruto assumed. He actually had to lean back slightly to meet the guy at eye level. He seemed like Shino. He kept the majority of his face covered except for his eyes.

"I'm not sure Roshi, but I think we'd better be quiet. Whoever has brought me back I think it will only be for this duration," Han said and Roshi nodded sadly. Han was his best friend and fellow jinchuuriki.

"What Han says is truth. I know of his circumstance so when this is over, he shall return to the afterlife. As will I," the voice spoke. Everyone was put on edge. The jinchuuriki of each individual bijuu looked around in angst and frustration to find the voice, but even Naruto nor Yugito with their wind and fire abilities could pinpoint this sound. The voice was everywhere, but no body heat was coming from it.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Fu shouted out while Naruto calmed her down. It was fast, but the figure came into view. Everyone was shocked or at least surprised, no that wasn't how stupefied, uncertain and helpless they all felt.

Naruto recognized the man's eyes almost immediately. They were the same eyes as Nagato's. His torso was more of a sage cloak and he held a staff in his hand while he wore a necklace made out of six red magatama. His short black hair held a distinct shape with two parts of it mimicking the horns of a demon. On his back was the single eye that Naruto saw in Nagato along with nine other magatama.

"T-The...Rikudo Sennin," Roshi uttered while everyone else continued to look on in awe. The first and original jinchuuriki. The holder of the Juubi, the God of Shinobi. He was right in front of them all. All ten jinchuuriki had come together.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Fu asked while Naruto nodded his head unconsciously. Never before had he been intimidated by someone's presence other than Kyuubi's. He had such an air of power and authority that it commanded respect from them all.

"That is right. The only reason that I am here is because when splitting the Juubi into the nine bijuu that you all know I sealed a small portion of my chakra inside each. No one has ever been called by me until today. That just shows how crucial this is," he said before a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Also please don't call me Rikudo Sennin. I've had enough of that in my life. You may call me Ryuusuke," The old sage said while everyone merely nodded individually.

"So how are we all sharing this space?" Yagura asked while Ryusuke looked around.

"You are all connected through your bijuu. It just took a bit of calling their individual chakras together and forming this space," He answered and Yagura nodded before stepping back.

"So...why are we here?" Utakata asked folding his arms. He wouldn't say that he was being impatient, but he would rather get this over with. He was outwardly shocked while inwardly he was trying to contemplate just this at the same time.

"You're here because I have something to tell all of you. As you know the bijuu are masses of chakra. They can't be killed, but will vanish overtime. I have to tell this to you. You must all do what I did. You must conquer your individual bijuu and take their chakra. Kirabi and Yugito should know what I'm talking about," Ryusuke said while everyone glanced to them. Bee narrowed his eyes behind his glasses while Yugito nodded. Seeing the nod, Ryusuke continued.

"I do know of this "Akatsuki" that your generation faces. I also know that Gaara and Han have had their bijuu taken as well as Han's death. It is sad, but Han won't be able to do this nor could he even if he did have his since he's dead," Ryusuke said while Han looked down at the ground. He sighed before Ryusuke turned to Gaara.

"Gaara, however, if he frees Shukaku from his imprisonment then I'm sure that the connection that they have will force them back together which will allow Gaara to do this as well. When you conquer your bijuu and their hatred, then you will fight them. If you succeed and take their chakra as your own then you will get this result. Yugito-san, if you please," Ryusuke asked while everyone turned to her. Naruto and Bee smiled while Fu and Gaara slightly widened their eyes. Roshi, Utakata and Han were even as Yugito's entire body flew up in blue chakra. The seal appeared on her stomach and the same magatama for Ryusuke appeared around her neck as well.

"What is that?" Fu asked in shock while Bee rapped.

"It is the product of Yugi-chan's deal with Nibi. She took the chakra and mastered it easily," Yugito stared at the ground and she watched small roots of trees coming from the earth beneath her. Ryusuke smiled at the sight of new life while the others were confused.

"Your bijuu are the product of Yin and Yang release. Yang release governs life and as you can see, it has an effect on things such as trees or other wildlife," Ryusuke stressed. Everyone seemed to understand it before Ryusuke walked up to Naruto specifically.

"I've had my eye on you the most Naruto-san. You're the one who fell in love with both my daughters. I know Kyuubi and Nibi's thoughts. Both really adore you," Ryusuke said with a smile. Everyone else looked at Naruto incredulously while he scratched his cheek a little embarrassed about the declaration.

"I would like to thank you. After I died everyone made their own realms also known to you as Makai. They can be handfuls as I'm sure that you know. I want you all to come together and face this threat. No matter what, you must not let the ones known as Uchiha Sasuke and Izanagi meet. If they do then you will all be in for the fight of your lives," Ryusuke said while Naruto spoke.

"What could Sasuke do? I fought the guy back in Taki. He's about the same level as me without my wind mastery," Naruto said while Ryusuke narrowed his eyes. With his Rinnegan, he could see a large output and intake of Fuuton chakra from Naruto and a large output and intake of Katon chakra from Yugito. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he chose to ignore it for later.

"Was this Sasuke any different to you when you had seen him?" Ryusuke asked while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Not really. He was taller, faster and stronger than when I met him first, but nothing else comes to..oh wait, he was able to use this dark chakra to fly. I didn't know where it came from, but when we were fighting the Master Puppet I got sidetracked from it," Naruto mentioned while Ryusuke narrowed his eyes.

"I see, this is...troubling. All of you, be vigilant. I fear that things will get out of control in the world," Ryusuke stated while everyone else nodded. They doubted that they could believe this, but hearing things from the Rikudo Sennin himself sort of made up for it. Han turned around and shrugged.

"Well I guess it's time to go," Han said before Ryusuke closed his eyes. He slammed his staff to the ground before he touched the center of Han's body and everyone watched as a fire came over his body. Han widened his eyes in his armor before he felt his heart thump. He fell to the ground while Ryusuke turned around.

"No Han, it's not your time to go yet. You still have work to do. My children I want you all to find each other and better yourselves for the world and for peace. I have seen the strife that has happened to all of you because of my actions. Humans fear what they don't understand. I can only apologize for the actions that have been affected on your lives. I hope that you all rise about it and can find it in your hearts to forgive them. When you awake, you will all remember this," Ryusuke said beginning to leave before he felt everyone grab his arm. He turned around to see everyone back away. Naruto walked forward and stood in front of the sage.

"Those words alone aren't enough to stop what has been done, but we understand. Thank you for telling us. We'll all be ready. You can rest easy," Naruto said with a thumbs up. Ryusuke chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair like a father would his son.

"I know I can. I'd better not find any of you where I am any time soon. Also I'll be expecting great tales from each of you," the Rikudo Sennin said while Naruto chuckled. He turned around and noticed that everyone was beginning to fade.

"It seems we're all going to be working together," Gaara said while Fu chuckled. She looked at everyone who was like her and it gave her some peace.

"I guess I'll be seeing Bee in the morning. Get ready jabroni!" Fu said pointing her finger at Bee. The Hachibi jinchuuriki grinned while he turned to the girl.

"Eh yo girl. Is you a fool? You gonna call me the famous Bee-sama or you gonna be messed up. Yeah!" Bee said while Naruto waved goodbye to Gaara and Yagura.

"See you soon Roshi," Han said while Roshi waved goodbye. Everyone faded out of their connected conscious and returned to their individual spaces.

_**With Naruto**_

"Naruto...Naruto...NARUTO WAKE UP! **SHANNARO!" **Sakura shouted while Naruto opened his eyes. He had been laying on Hotaru's lap for ten minutes. The blonde groaned and got up.

"What is it?" Naruto asked before he heard shouting, cheering and other noises. He looked up to see various people walking around and the sounds of fighting reached his ears. He looked up and rubbed the back of his head.

"We're here," Neji said while Naruto stood to his feet. He then leaned over and helped Hotaru to her feet. Everyone looked around while Tenten and Lee stared in awe.

"Are you newcomers? If you are then please abide by these rules. Rule one, you mustn't be wearing your headband when you come inside. Rule two, all fights must be done in the ring. Finally rule three, all bets must be paid before you leave if you do decide to bet," A woman said while she held out a box for their headbands. Everyone took theirs off while Naruto did the same. He then sealed his in a scroll. This headband had sentimental value and he saw other Kumo headbands there so he wasn't going to lose it.

"Have a good time," she said while Naruto walked around. He had caught up with everyone else just in time for Sakura to say, "Hey why don't we all try it out? I didn't get to fight the last time and I want to try it out," she had told them. Everyone sighed, but they were here and it would be a waste to not do something. Naruto looked up at the dark room with soundproof glass. In there was someone who could see everything, but no one could see him. It...unnerved Naruto slightly, but he would have to get over it.

"If we must," Neji said while Lee looked absolutely crazed about the idea. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and Sakura walked up to someone.

"How do we register for a fight?" she asked and the person handed her a form. He then handed Naruto one and went off. Sakura filled her out and so did Naruto. He didn't care if he had to fight Sakura, but when they left he would be going home to see if the Raikage Mansion had the same thing.

While they waited for their names to be called Naruto sat in a seat and folded his arms. He watched a few fights and he noticed a lot of taijutsu and ninjutsu being thrown around, but he noticed the lack of weapons such as shuriken and kunai. He narrowed his eyes a few times, but his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking about what the Rikudo Sennin said to him about Sasuke. What was it that made it such a problem?

"And our next and last fight for today will be a very special one. A first timer Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Sakura Haruno," someone said while Naruto got up from his seat. He must've been in so much thought that he missed most of the fights. Sakura leaned up as well and glared at Naruto. She would finish what she did in Taki. Everyone watched with baited breath while Naruto heard some remarks about his Namikaze name, but he ignored them. He stood in the arena and looked around. They were in a caged match. He knew that Sakura was going to try to kick his ass, but it's not like he would let her.

"Alright both of you. No shots below the belt except for the legs and feet. As you know, no weapons. So discard them. Now then Begin!" an announcer shouted while people started placing their bets. A few for Sakura and a lot for Naruto.

Sakura charged at Naruto in a blinding speed, but Naruto kept it easily. He sighed while Sakura's fist slammed into a wall of wind. Naruto glared at her while Sakura widened her eyes. She leapt back while Naruto kept his arms crossed. Sakura tried to connect all of her punches to Naruto's face, but they didn't connect while Naruto snickered.

"Should I give you a handicap?" he asked and Sakura snickered. She quickly pivoted her foot and vanished in a blur of speed. Naruto's eyes widened before Sakura appeared behind him. She shook her head and slammed Naruto across the face sending him flying.

"No thanks I'm good," she said while Naruto backflipped in the air. He quickly stayed there while people looked on in shock. Sakura smirked and motioned for Naruto to come and get her. The blonde chuckled and Sakura instantly regretted it as Naruto kneed her in the stomach. Sakura coughed from the hit. She had seen a flash of yellow come in front of her before she was sent to the floor.

"How did you...," Sakura asked before she looked at her waist. On her waist was the Hiraishin seal. She cursed underneath her breath while Naruto closed his eyes.

"I think it's time that I gave this a try. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto said** sending three clones at Sakura. He then quickly backflipped and put up a wall of wind as he crossed his legs and sat down. Naruto breathed easily while Sakura tried to defeat Naruto's clones. She cursed multiple times before she jumped into the air. With her fist cocked back, she slammed the ground causing a tremor with her strength. She then ran at one clone and slammed it in the stomach making it dispel. She then looked at the other two surrounding her while she grinned. Sakura closed her eyes while the clones charged her.

She waited until they were just inches from her before she vanished. She appeared behind them with her hand glowing blue.

"**Hana Modori no Jutsu( Blossom Revival Technique)," **Sakura said before Naruto's clones dispelled together. She then turned to see Naruto sitting down and quickly charged him. With her chakra focused in her hand she neared Naruto. She was sure she would get him before she saw Naruto's ears. They vanished in appeared on top of his head in the form of fox ears. They twitched as Naruto opened his eyes. They were red slitted and the blonde caught Sakura's punch. Sakura widened her eyes while Naruto held out his hand.

"Thank you Sakura. With your help I have completed my sage training. **Senpo: Shōtenkyugan( Sage Art: Nine-tailed Focus Sphere)," Naruto shouted before he slammed his hand into Sakura's chest.** Sakura coughed from the hit before Naruto forced a wave of wind through her body.

"**Fūton: Rokuougan no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted before he sent Sakura spiraling into the wall in an explosion. She coughed and dropped to the floor while people looked on in awe. Naruto sighed and turned around. His ears vanished and his eyes returned to normal.

"That's over," he said while the announcer gulped.

"W-Winner Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," he shouted while people cheered. Naruto took up Sakura's body and walked off. Maybe he had overdone it, but now the place was closing down.

"Come on, we're taking the short way out," Naruto said to everyone and people agreed. Lee was saddened that they couldn't fight longer, but Tenten assured him that they would be back. Hotaru collected everyone's headband and gave Naruto the scroll for his own headband before they touched Naruto's torso and the blonde vanished in yellow lightning.

_**Hospital Room, one day later**_

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She cursed and sucked her teeth. She hadn't been able to fight Naruto as long as she wanted if long as all. Her misguided sight of the Hiraishin had been her downfall. It made her wonder.

"How much stronger is he than me?" Sakura wondered before she heard a book close. She turned her head to see Sai looking at her with a smile. A true smile, a real one and not the fake ones that he had been using for a little bit of time when Sasuke was around.

"How long was I out?" Sakura asked leaning up and out of the bed. She winced as she touched her side. That wind jutsu that Naruto had hit her with had really knocked her unconscious. She felt all of her body compress from pressure before she passed out. That had to be A-rank when used at close range.

"Oh not long, just a day!" a voice that wasn't Sai's said. Sakura leaned up to see the sight of Anko looking at her holding a kunai in her hands. She twirled it for a little bit while Sakura sighed.

"Anko-sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked while Anko pocketed her kunai away. She quickly walked up to Sakura and bonked her on the head which really did hurt Sakura only because she was still in some pain.

"Jiraiya-sama was looking for you. He said he had a mission for you and Sai and you weren't anywhere to be found. Then I hear that you're in the hospital. Where have you been?" Anko asked while Sakura sighed.

"Fighting," she said sticking her tongue out mockingly. Anko chuckled while a tick mark appeared on her head. She then got up and left the room which was suspicious to Sakura all together. Sai merely remained impassive before he stood up.

"I explained the situation to Jiraiya-sama and he said that he understood, but we would be doing a mission for punishment. Also Naruto-san and Yugito are at the training grounds," Sai said while Sakura snorted. She really wouldn't want to see Naruto anytime soon anyway.

_**With Naruto and Yugito**_

The two jinchuuriki had met up with Yagura and Utakata in the woods of training ground 7 since it was the only training ground open at the moment. All four jinchuuriki were looking at each other before Naruto spoke.

"So we all really were there and we remembered everything?" Naruto asked making Yugito, Yagura, and Utakata nod.

"Not only that, but we also met each other and Ryūsuke. He told us of the impending disaster. We're supposed to all be together. As far as I know Konoha has allies with Kumo, Suna and Kiri. The Suna and Kiri aren't really allies per se, but have an understanding. It's only Kumo and Konoha that have all four as allies with Kumo and Konoha having the most beneficial treaty between the both of them. I don't think that these four would mind all of us meeting, but Iwa is a little different," Utakata figured and everyone else could agree. Iwa wouldn't readily start allowing their jinchuuriki to start meeting with each other.

"Something drastic must happen to them for Iwa to have all nine of us meet. I was the former Mizukage so I know what it's like," Yagura stated while Naruto turned to Yugito.

"So how do we...conquer our bijuu? I'd rather we all waited until we came together to do it," Naruto said and Yugito could see the reasoning in that. With all of them coming together then they could get it done much faster than on their own.

"I agree with Naruto-san, but Utakata-san you seem to have a bit of sensitivity to this subject," Yagura assessed while Utakata sighed. He'd actually been seeking the others out after last night's vision just to make sure that he hadn't been dreaming about it, but he just wasn't sure.

"I'm just thinking that how can we trust the man who created the source of our problems. The reason we're hated and are nearly alone. He then just comes up and asks for our help since he can't do anything about. I feel like we're picking up his mess," Utakata said to them. Yagura could see where the Rokubi was going with this and so could Yugito before Naruto smiled.

"The way I see it is that the Rikudo Sennin asked for us to do it was because he knew that he couldn't do it himself. I think he wouldn't have bother calling us if he could do it, but he can't. He's placed his trust in us and for me, while she was a former problem, I got to know Kyuubi-chan and I love her a lot. There are tons of people who are out there alone, scared, hated and exiled for things out of their control. Only difference between them and us is that we directly have the power to do something about it. I've fought Izanagi before and I won, but only because of my wind affinity. I'm sure that he'll be able to counter me some other time," Naruto said and Utakata gave an unsettled nod. Other than Hotaru, he didn't really care about anyone else, but a world where Hotaru wasn't around just sort of crushed him. She was his student after all.

"Speaking of power Naruto, what was that thing you used against Sakura-san? It was amazing and I felt a larger than normal intake of chakra from you," Yagura mentioned while Yugito and Utakata glanced at Naruto. The blonde chuckled and stood up.

"Oh well that was my newly completed Sage mode from Kyuubi-chan. By taking in the Yōki from around the area into my being then my senses are enhanced. So is my range of attack, my eyes change and my ninjutsu and taijutsu is stronger," Naruto explained making Yagura nod his head.

"Do we have a sage mode?" Utakata asked, but Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure if they did. Yugito said that she had one, but had never used it or relied on it since she had been fine without it.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure," Naruto said while the others continued to talk.

_**In Iwa**_

Kurotsuchi sighed as she skipped a stone from a ledge. She'd been on break from the last mission that was given to her by Onoki. She looked out at her village and just enjoyed the quiet. She had nothing better to do anyway. Why she didn't she wasn't sure. She had just finished her daily routine of training and adjusted it accordingly.

"Ugh, I'd give anything for something to happen," Kurotsuchi said before she noticed someone leaping across the mountaintops. Kurotsuchi glanced just in time to see the person and widened her eyes. Only one person was that fast that wasn't the Tsuchikage. Kurotsuchi leapt up to her feet and quickly chased after him.

Han was finally able to enter the village. He quickly stopped on a ledge and looked down at his village. Since being revived by the Rikudo Sennin, his first order of business was to make it back home. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone before he felt a little reminiscence.

"This place still hasn't changed," he said to himself before Han dodged a kunai. He twisted his head and a small look of shock came across his face to see Kurotsuchi with her face scrunched up in anger.

"You've chosen the wrong person to transform as. Who are you and why are you impersonating Han-sensei?" Kurotsuchi asked in anger. Han closed his eyes and lightly chuckled. Seems someone still remembered him. Yeah he'd been hated by Iwa, but just a handful of people actually liked him. Roshi was one of them and so was Kurotsuchi, or Kuro, as Han called her.

"Wow of all the people to pull a kunai on me, I thought you'd be the last Kuro or am I really as hated as I thought?" Han asked while Kurotsuchi widened her eyes. Han uncovered his mouth from the kimono he was wearing and gave Kurotsuchi a small smirk.

"Han-sensei, you're alive? But we were told that you were dead," Kurotsuchi said dropping the kunai. It was only Han who called her "Kuro." No one else would dare say that name to her and it was the proof that he was real. Han snorted at her statement and looked back at his village.

"Funny how things work out like that. I'm glad you remember me. Even if no one else has," Han said as he glared at his village. Kurotsuchi knew of Han's problem and she never held it against him. The same for her was with Roshi. She liked them both a lot.

"Han-sensei don't think about that please. Just tell me how you're back," Kurotsuchi said grinning while Han shifted in his armor.

"I think we'd better let Han rest before he starting explaining,"

Kurotsuchi and Han turned around to see Roshi smiling at them both. He grinned outright before nodding his head to Han. The Gobi jinchuuriki nodded and Kurotsuchi felt that they had some kind of conversation going on with their eyes, but she didn't ask what it was about.

"Well come on Han. We have to inform Tsuchikage about this ordeal or who knows what someone is going to do to you," Roshi said before he noticed Han's eyes grow a little cold.

"Let them try," He muttered. Yeah he still wasn't sure that he would like to fight for humanity.

"Han-sensei, would you mind if I go with you?" Kurotsuchi asked while Han shook his head that he didn't mind while he, Roshi and Kurotsuchi shot off towards the Tsuchikage Mansion. No doubt the village was about to be in a large uproar over having their jinchuuriki back, but what they didn't know was that Han still didn't have his bijuu. It was still trapped within this large statue that Han had seen before his death, but he would come up with a plan to get it back.

_**With Nagato and Konan, one week later**_

"Are you sure Nagato? You don't want to do anything? What happened to the plan that you wanted to create using the bijuu?" Konan asked Pain who was leaning against the edge of his window looking at the rain fall against his village.

"Konan, we're not going to do anything. That plan is bound to fail. For some reason I have been questioning everything that we've been doing. It might sounds unlike me, but I truly want peace. For everyone to understand each other and that's not going to come from gathering the bijuu. I know that Itachi believes the same thing. It's why he's been helping me. This isn't what Jiraiya-sensei taught us," Nagato explained and unknown to him, Konan was silently relieved. She had always known that this was wrong and that Madara's way of thinking wouldn't bring the world to true peace, but she had gone with it because Nagato had and he was the only close friend that she truly had left.

"So, you're questioning everything that we've done?" Konan asked and Nagato nodded. He looked out and turned to Konan.

"That's right. I recently met with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. He's agreed to help me put a stop to this and with Izanagi messing around then this might be just what we need. However we'll keep an eye on him. We don't need another Madara coming around," Pain told her while Konan merely stayed silent taking it all in. She was surprised to say the least. Nagato never questioned the path he took and followed it always. It made her wonder just where these thoughts were coming from.

"Well I recently heard that Zetsu had gone to meet with Hidan and Kakuzu. Also we're supposed to have a meeting about Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha," Konan stated and Pain stood to his feet. He nodded and walked off with Konan to go and get preparations ready.

Nagato and Konan did their jutsu perfectly and appeared on top of the Gendo Statue. Soon after them, others began to appear left and right with the last ones being Izanagi, Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Report," Pain said assuming his cold tone while Kisame snickered.

"We're closing in on the old man. It won't be long now. Isn't that right, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked while Itachi merely stayed silent. Nagato glanced at Itachi and the two shared a nod that Konan noticed and so did Tobi.

"Deidara, Tobi what about the Sanbi?" Pain asked while Deidara snorted.

"It's not like Kiri's making it easy for us hmmm. We're about to get him. He's back in Kiri from his little expedition to Konoha. Kami knows what they're up to, but it won't matter because I'll blow them all away hmm," Deidara answered while Nagato turned to Izanagi.

"It seems that the mortal you know is the Nanabi jinchuuriki is in Kumo. She's also become a Konoha shinobi. Just say the word and I will take her out once and for all," Izanagi stated. He preferred to work alone as compared to groups. The only ones he would associate with were Hidan or Kakuzu for some reason and maybe Tobi.

"Very well. Hidan, Kakuzu, what is of the Nibi and Hachibi?" Pain then asked while Hidan snickered.

"We're going to get the bitch soon. We're already at the edge of Kumo's border and we haven't been discovered yet," Hidan said with a light cackle. Pain nodded before he closed his eyes for a bit and then opened them back up.

"Now onto other news. It seems that Orochimaru has been killed. Zetsu has the report," Pain said while everyone seemed at least amazed at that. They all glanced around and murmured while Black Zetsu spoke.

"**We had located his body near one of his bases. He was defeated by Uchiha Sasuke," **Zetsu paused as everyone glanced towards Itachi who glared evenly. Itachi seemed at least surprised by that, but Deidara was the only one who was pissed. That damn Uchiha. The one who used the eyes that looked down on his art. The same that he sought to defeat. This was starting to get personal.

"Hmm so the brat is stronger than we thought," Deidara said with a snort of indifference that everyone noticed, but ignored.

"However something is troubling When we saw Orochimaru's body it looked like the life was drained from his face. He was pale, ermmm paler than he should be. His eyes were dark and he just laid there dead. It was creepy, even for us," White Zetsu said while everyone gave a contemplated look.

"Regardless that has had one of our problems dealt with for the moment. You all have your objectives. You will get them done. Also Deidara, don't go after Uchiha Sasuke," Pain said before he faded out. Everyone else was beginning fade out as well while Izanagi stayed.

"Going to take that from him? While I have different views I still respect your art. If Uchiha Sasuke doesn't then you should force him to respect it. After all, it'll be a life of happiness for you if you see him glaze up in amazement of your art just before he dies. Isn't that what you would like?" Izanagi asked before he faded out leaving Deidara alone.

The blonde opened his eyes from where he was sitting and stood up. Tobi turned to him and Deidara grinned.

"Let's go Tobi. Fuck the Sanbi. I'm going to kill that little Uchiha brat and show Itachi his dead body and that my art is the best hmm," Deidara said before he walked off. Tobi sighed and shrugged his shoulders. This just wasn't good for his senpai, but Tobi didn't complain. Why? Because Tobi was a good boy after all.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke glared evenly at the moon. It's light sort of mocking him like it was something out of his reach. The Uchiha raised his hand, but felt his arms tighten from the pain before he looked to his hand and saw a small black seal over it. Sasuke wasn't sure what it meant for him, but he didn't really care. This power, whatever it was, it allowed him to conquer Orochimaru and absorb him into his being. Because of it, Sasuke felt stronger than he had in a very long time. With this added chakra he could kill Itachi without a worry in the world. It was hurting him, but this pain was his key to his revenge.

Sasuke opened up his palm and a handful of black fire came from it. He chuckled lightly before he made it vanish. The Uchiha quickly strained his body and Sasuke allowed dark wings different from his curse 2 form to spread across his back. The Uchiha launched into the air and did a few flying exercises while trying to fly as fast as he could. The Uchiha could feel the wind in his hair while he activated his sharingan. He could see everything even at this speed. He could take to the air without a care in the world. Sasuke snickered and then he cackled.

"With this power I will kill you Itachi. Once and for all and then my revenge will be complete. Hm..hmhm...hehehe...HAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke laugh began to spread around the forest that his team was sleeping in. They'd be ready tomorrow. Team Hebi was about to make itself known.

_**With Izanagi**_

Izanagi, Hidan and Kakuzu stood together on top of a mountaintop. Izanagi chuckled and outstretched his hands. Hakura was with them as everyone watched Izanagi laugh his head off.

"Does he do this a lot?" Kakuzu asked while Hakura nodded his head in slight embarrassment. Izanagi cackled some more before he suddenly stopped and softly snickered.

"All of you are about to witness the beginning to a beautiful new world. It will resound in the heavens as I judge these mortals," Izanagi said while he turned to Hakura.

"Has it all been evacuated of the Rai clan?" Izanagi asked while Hakura nodded his head with a smile on his face. Izanagi then turned to Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Fear the curse of the lightning god, Izanagi. I will bring this world to its knees. You hear that sister. Feel the power of your brother as he sets things in motion," Izanagi shouted while Hidan and Kakuzu watched him raise a handsign into the air. They felt Izanagi's chakra flare violently before it dissipated.

"Know fear," he said before he turned around and walked away.

_**In Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri**_

People chuckled with each other and were having a good time in their normal day. However they all felt the earth rumble. The seals underneath the village, the seals from the Kingdom of Rōran, that Naruto had identified, flared violently. They shifted and changed before lightning coursed through them. The clouds outside circled over each nation and everyone watched in awe. The jinchuuriki of each village narrowed their eyes and Naruto cursed.

"Something is wrong," he said while Yugito, Fu and Bee agreed. Naruto had no idea how right he was as a large light appeared in the sky. It blinded everyone's view in their individual villages and a huge explosion soon followed. People screamed and shouted about what could be going on. The light faded and the clouds dispersed. People from their villages sighed and opened their eyes in shock. Four massive craters had impacted the streets of their villages.

Izanagi, from far away, laughed.

"Bring the lightning raining down,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Done, there I hope you're satisfied. I fulfilled my side of the contract for you. Yeah I know I brought Han back. He needs to be around and the Rikudo Sennin will be explained. He just basically copied Minato's way of entering the seals except he did it with the bijuu. What I plan to do is a surprise. Sasuke is also a surprise. There I told you. Hmm what? Are you expecting an omake? You're saying I should do one? Don't be ridiculous. Now then wait for the next chapter, stay breezy, protect whatever you want, review and send me cream soda! Now then, as I said the last time. Would you be so kind as to, GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE! (Slams door) Damn taxes. <strong>_


	37. Chapter 37

_**KG: (yawn) Mmm Rachel-chan, May-chan you're both insatiable. Oh yes, you like that don't you? Hehehe, I know I'm the best. Yeah don't worry we have all night.**_

_**Naruto: Dude.**_

_**KG: We'll just keep having our fun. What? Naruto and the others? Nah they're gone for the day. Come on, we'll just do it on the table in the kitchen.**_

_**Naruto: (Twitch) Dude!**_

_**KG: Oh god yes Rachel-chan. Oh don't worry May-chan I didn't forget-**_

_**Naruto: DUDE WAKE THE FUCK UP!**_

_**KG: Ahhh Naruto, what are you doing in my room? Where are May and Rachel? Where is the giant cream soda sundae! Where is May in the kitchen apron? Where is Rachel with her lingerie?!  
><strong>_

_**Naruto: Umm dream dude. They left to go shopping with each other. Remember, Rachel just got a new credit card. Besides, it's time to work.**_

_**KG: (Grumble) for what, no one cares about my stories. Just let me sleep.**_

_**Naruto: Team Ninja will release Ninja Gaiden Sigma 3 by May if you finish.**_

_**KG: LOAD 'EM UP AND SHIP 'EM OUT! (YAWN) Dirty trick, but whatever. For Ninja Gaiden Sigma I will type.**_

_**Naruto: That's good man. Also...Rachel's parents are coming.**_

_**KG: OH FUCKIN' SHIT! BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES! READY THE ESCAPE PODS! WASH YOUR UNDERWEAR! (Yawn) I'm too tired. But whatever. You guys are here for this shit so I will provide it. (Yawn) I feel like looking at the clouds. Troublesome dattebamen.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Success in life is a matter not so much of talent or opportunity as of concentration and perseverance," by C. W. Wendte.**_

* * *

><p>"Damage report!" A shouted as a Kumo jonin bowed.<p>

"Yes Raikage-sama. The craters are being fully investigated by Bee-sama, Naruto-sama, Yugito-sama, and Fu-sama. All civilians have been evacuated and we are currently trying to find the cause. We're more certain that the attack was caused by an S-ranked Raiton technique. The Central Plaza, Civilian Lane, Red Light District and a few clan districts were destroyed. Death count is at one hundred people died. Twenty-five were shinobi and the others were civilians. What would you like us to do?" the shinobi asked as A looked out at the village. He could see the four massive craters in his villages and narrowed his eyes.

"Close off the escape routes to the village. Also close the gates to Kumo's entrance. I will contact Konoha via messenger bird and see if they have experienced the same. Continue to monitor activities. Dismissed," A said and the Kumo jonin saluted his Kage before he left which was just in the nick of time as A slammed the desk of his office effectively breaking.

"Something is happening. Something that I won't like," he said with a growl of his voice.

**With Naruto**

The blonde chunin knelt down and glared while he inspected the epicenter of one of the four craters. With him were Karui and Omoi. They had been commanded by Amai, another of A's jonin, to look over the craters to find any clues while others assisted in the safety of the civilians.

"This definitely wasn't nature-based," Omoi stated while Karui rolled her eyes.

"No shit. Because this type of thing is just as natural as it could ever be," Karui instigated and Omoi just took the time to raise his hands defensively and back away slowly. Naruto slid one of his fingers across the ground before he examined a speck of the ground. He glared and stood up.

"Karui-nee, this was done with chakra. Not to mention this was used by Byakuraiton jutsu," Naruto said and Karui glanced towards Naruto. The only people who could use Byakuraiton _effectively_ where the Raikage, herself, Darui, C, Hakura and...

"You're not saying that Izanagi could've done it," Omoi shuddered while Naruto looked up at the sky. There wasn't a single cloud in said sky and yet the lightning that was used was enough, if concentrated to one village, would be enough to destroy that village. As in, wipe it off the face of the planet.

"Well he's the only one with the experience to use it and Karui-nee is the one with the potential to use it. A-Jiji doesn't have that kind of chakra to use, without being exhausted, and he wouldn't hurt his own village. Hakura's not that stronger either or else he could've used it on Iwa during those jonin exams. That only rules Izanagi. Karui-nee do you recognize the technique?" Naruto asked and Karui shook her head. Naruto sighed and brushed a frustrated hand through his hair. The wind was practically telling him that the dust and burnt ashes were being carried across the borders. Naruto then felt a familiar piece of wind and turned around to see Yugito, Fu and Bee joining them along with Samui.

"What did you guys find out?" Omoi asked and Fu snorted.

"That whatever jabroni did this, that he's about the old man's level. To use this jutsu on just one place would be too much. He didn't hit the Three Jinchuuriki Temples so that's fine, but the other places where civilians were struck isn't good. It's like a war zone there," Fu announced and everyone sighed.

"Still the way this must've happened. It's very humid over here at the moment. The thunder was more dangerous than we thought," Yugito said while everyone turned to her for an explanation.

"Lightning and fires are more likely to happen in humid places due to the dry air. Lightning is already hot as it contains enough friction and heat to burn trees. Add that to this humidity and we have a very powerful Raiton jutsu," Yugito told them and everyone nodded.

"Naruto here things that it might've been Izanagi's doing," Omoi said and people glanced to Naruto while Fu raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this Izanagi fag?" Fu asked and she noticed everyone's expression change to murderous gazes.

"He's was the former head of Kumo's Rai Clan. The top users of the Raiton jutsu and the descendants to the Shodaime Raikage. He's the leader who went rogue from Kumo and since this day he's been sort of on edge with our Raikage at the moment. Though this is the first true aggressive act he might've put against Kumo," Karui answered and Fu folded her arms with a nod.

"But what makes Lil nine think that da fool would do us like a fuckin' tool?" Bee asked and everyone's gazes turned back to Naruto who explained.

"Think about it. We're the main reason that he would do this. We had stopped a plan of his before involving Karui-nee. We're also the place that has kept her for this long. Maybe he's just at the end of his rope and is starting to get desperate," Naruto said making Karui's fist tighten even more.

"Are you saying that this is my fault?!" Karui shouted, but a pat from Naruto and a warm smile made her calm down. Naruto shook his head left and right repeatedly to his surrogate sister.

"No Nee-chan, but with things as the are I still would like a look at that Byakuraiton scroll that A-Jiji has. Do you know where he put it?" Naruto asked and Karui nodded.

"It's in the Raikage Vault. Only he can grant people the access to use it," Karui answered and Naruto nodded.

"Then we'll have to go to him for permission. Something that strong has got to have a flaw or at least something that will help us figure out the cause to this. Come on, let's go and find A-Jiji," Naruto said racing off in a hurry and others followed him out of the craters.

_**With Kakashi and Yugao**_

The one-eyed cyclops and his partner were currently in Ame. There was rumor of something big going down there and the spymaster wanted all of the know-how along with his partner. Yugao clinked her glass with Kakashi and smiled.

"You know, this isn't counted as a date if you don't try," Yugao said and Kakashi smiled with a nod while he looked at his glass.

"Yeah I know. Sorry about that. We just started so it's a little weird is all. I just think that we have really known each other a long time," Kakashi said quickly drinking his own drink while Yugao smiled with a nod. It really was weird, but they would get through it.

"It's alright. I've learned to think as much of you," Yugao said as she quickly gave Kakashi a kiss to the cheek while got an eyesmile out of the copy ninja. Oh Icha-Icha would be getting used tonight.

"Did you hear? The god and his angel will be making an appearance soon. Everyone is to be gather in the middle of the towers. It's something about there being a division in the organization that they are in. I hope nothing is wrong," All these voices Kakashi and Yugao heard as they narrowed their eyes and walked out. Looks like Icha-Icha would have to wait. Right now was the time for work.

_**With Izanagi**_

The Rai clan's head smirked as he walked off along with Hidan and Kakuzu. The two traitorous Akatsuki members leaned against the wall of their new base while Hakura helped Izanagi to the bed of his room. It was then that the female of this group decided to voice her opinion.

"So what the hell did you do? I didn't see anything specific happen," Hidan said in an irate tone. She didn't betray Akatsuki to follow out with this shit. Would you mind telling me already?!" Hidan asked/shouted before Izanagi smirked. He leaned up much to everyone's surprise and Hidan could see the sweat dripping off his face.

"If you would really like to know then why don't you go out and look for yourselves," He said and Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. Hakura had known exactly what Izanagi had done and he knew that what he did had just actually made him an international criminal if people traced this back to him then it would be according to his plan.

"What is it that you did? I felt a massive spike of chakra leave your body and your reserves depleted drastically. Using that much chakra, I'm surprised that it didn't kill you," Kakuzu said and Izanagi just chuckled and looked up at the wall. He stood up and patted Kakuzu on the shoulder.

"Tell me Kakuzu, what is kinjutsu?" Izanagi asked. He knew very well what it was and Kakuzu glanced to Hidan who shrugged her shoulders waiting for him to answer the question. Kakuzu, not seeing where this was going, just decided to answer.

"Kinjutsu is the shinobi arts that are banned from being taught or used. Every major village has their own versions of Kinjutsu. They are banned because they either do harm to yourself, violate the laws set by nature, or perform massive collateral damage like the total destruction of a village and the death of everyone in said village which leads people to fear the technique and label it a kinjutsu. Where are you going with this?" Kakuzu asked while Izanagi walked up to Hidan. He cupped her cheek and smiled while Hidan twitched from the sudden contact.

"Hidan-chan here is a walking example of Kinjutsu. The harming if yourself to a god for the purpose of living forever and causing slaughter. It fulfills the first part and second conditions to kinjutsu that you stated. It delivers harm to herself and it's an act against Nature, but Hidan-chan doesn't care does she?" Izanagi asked while Hidan snorted.

"Nature can go fuck itself," she said and Izanagi backed away. He walked towards the wall of his bed and leaned against it.

"And what do you call an elemental jutsu that fulfills all three of those subjects that you mentioned Kakuzu? What is it does harm to yourself, violates Natures law and can cause serious collateral damage. The whole package in one technique. I learned of it twelve years ago. It's quite simple. A jutsu that fulfills those requirements is known as **Shinreiton no jutsu( Divine Subjugation Techniques).** Techniques that will literally drain your chakra down to the bear minimum that is required to use it. The only reason that I have for even standing right now is with the help of a few seals that were placed in very...specific locations. Go check it out," Izanagi said while Hakura and Kakuzu left. Hidan was about to walk out before she felt Izanagi grab her hand.

"What do you want?" she asked while Izanagi smirked. He just quickly grabbed Hidan's head and slammed his lips to hers getting a shock from the Jashinist before she pushed Izanagi to the floor making him laugh while she pointed her scythe at him.

"What...the fuck...was that?!" Hidan asked with a shout while Izanagi stood to his feet. He quickly swatted Hidan's scythe away before he pushed her against the wall while he placed his finger at her chin.

"I've been watching you a lot Hidan-chan. I won't deny it. You're not like other mortal women. I would like it if you bore my child," Izanagi said while Hidan widened her eyes. She flew silent while Izanagi smirked.

"In the events that if I fail then I would like our son, or daughter, to take the reigns of their parents. I know only you can do it for them. They can even be Jashinists if you prefer. I don't really mind. In fact, I would welcome it. In the event that I succeed then I will wed you to my life. Living for eternity with my sister is nice and all, but I'm not that freaky. So how about it? Would that be so bad?" Izanagi asked while Hidan suddenly smiled.

"I thought mortal women were a load of trash. Which they are, but I'm confused by your actions," Hidan said while Izanagi chuckled. He brushed her shoulders sensually before responding.

"That's right. They are a load of trash, but you're hardly a mortal woman. Something about the way you do things turns me on to no end. With you by my side we can create a beautiful new world. I don't really need anything else besides you and Izanami with me," Izanagi said while Hidan chuckled. She started to close the door before she grabbed Izanagi's jacket.

"I don't play soft," she said and Izanagi chuckled before he surprised her and grabbed her arms. He spun her into the bed before he laid on top of her.

"That's good. I wouldn't expect you to," he said and the door close only showing Izanagi and Hidan's lasting kiss in the distance leaving little to the imagination of what they might be doing.

_**Back with Naruto**_

"And that's why we'd like you to grant us permission into the Raikage Vault. I'm sure I can find the answer there," Naruto said along with his friends as they stood before A and the council. They had been meeting to discuss the appropriate actions to take with the safety of their village until Naruto and the others had asked to come in and explain what the blonde had been thinking about Izanagi.

A stared at the young Namikaze in front of him while the members of the council murmured to themselves about the possibility of Izanagi actually attacking his former home. Everyone had known Izanagi on a personal level, but that didn't mean it was a good one.

"And you think that this has to do with the situation? The contents of the scroll for the Byakuraiton?" A asked and Naruto nodded in earnest. If he was right then it would even explain the seals that were from the Kingdom of Rōran that he had saw. He had to look at that scroll if only to ease his thoughts.

"That's right A-Jiji. I do believe it. I know for a good fact that this is Izanagi. Hakura was the one, with just one hand full of raiton chakra, managed to sear a lightning jutsu across Iwa's village. It wouldn't be that hard to believe that Izanagi could do something better and do what he did to this village," Naruto said and A intertwined his fingers.

"Buraza, let's Naruto go. We need to find out about this so dat fool can't do this no mo'," Bee rapped while A gave a heavy sigh.

"Very well, but only two of you can go inside. I need the others to go and investigate more. Who here is willing to go with Naruto?" A asked and everyone looked to each other. Samui was the one who stepped forward and A granted the two permission to go into the Raikage Vault while the others were ordered to continue looking around. Everyone else left while Naruto and Samui walked out of the door.

The two blondes, having left the council room, took a sharp left and continued to trace through the halls of the Raikage Mansion.

"What do you hope to find?" Samui asked walking alongside Naruto while the blonde sighed.

"Honestly I don't know, but I can only hope that the seals I saw back in Konoha will be in that scroll or at least in one of the seal books that I have," Naruto responded and Samui nodded her head. The two quickly came up to the door to the vault and with a quick access from the guards, they entered and began to investigate.

_**With Yugito**_

The Nibi jinchuuriki was currently walking through the lower innings of the village. She looked left and right through the halls hoping to find any sort of enemy that might give her a clue as to where they were, but so far she ended up with nothing.

"**You're getting frustrated aren't you?" **Nibi asked suddenly coming into the seal which was what Yugito had noticed. She smiled slightly before leaning against the wall.

"Yes I am. I can't find a case of anything and this is just going to end up as nothing but a wild goose chase. Normally I would be able to pick up the residual heat signatures that might have come from that lightning strike, but it was performed so well that even I can't trace it. Nibi, sometimes I feel that something it really going to go down soon," Yugito spoke while Nibi remained silent. The two didn't say anything after that for a little bit and suddenly Yugito glared and moved her head to the left.

"**Kitten, you're being stalked," **Nibi alerted and Yugito nodded her head before she quickly ran through the halls. She remembered this place perfectly and continued to race through the halls. She could feel the two heat signatures following her indefinitely and it didn't take long before she found herself into a large part of the area. A place with no way out. A dead end. Yugito turned around and took a breath of air. She then opened her mouth and sent out a rushing fire that sped forward. The two people following only had enough time to make it out of the door and dodge to the side while the fire quickly melted the exit behind them. The only exit that was.

Now that they were trapped, Yugito had to opportunity to see her stalkers. She sucked her teeth at who they were. Zetsu and Kisame from Akatsuki. Just her luck. She did not need this right now.

"You've been trapped. There is no way out," she said with a smirk across her face. Kisame snickered and placed his sword on his shoulder. Zetsu right next to him just remained silent before he stepped forward.

"So the little miss two tails thinks that she's caught us. Ne Zetsu, mind letting me take this one? I haven't been able to have much fun since Leader-sama needed Itachi-san for something," Kisame said while Zetsu just stepped back to allow for the space.

"**Just don't kill her. Remember that we need her alive to extract her bijuu," Zetsu said while Kisame just nodded.** He chuckled dangerously while he dropped Samehada to the ground.

"Samehada's getting frisky. He really wants to see how a cat tastes," Kisame said while Yugito glared.

"_They are underestimating me because I'm alone. It seems that they don't know about me," _Yugito thought to herself before she took another breath of air.

"Just try not to get burned!" Yugito shouted making Kisame and Zetsu watch as a massive fire escaped from her mouth. The two Akatsuki members were initially shocked before Kisame raised Samehada and slammed him into the fire. He was hoping that his shark skin would be able to cut the chakra from the technique and make it harmless, but Kisame was surprise as the fire overwhelmed him forcing the shark man to do a handsign.

"**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu," **He shouted as a water shark came between him and the fire. The water and fire misted to make a harsh steam over the area while Kisame picked up Samehada. The sword clicked in a weird language before Kisame turned to his sword.

"What do you mean you couldn't feel any chakra in that attack? A jutsu like that would have to take at least some chakra," Kisame said before he dodged a kick to his face. He managed to turn around and see Yugito right behind him. She then raised her other leg and slammed it into Kisame's face. The Akatsuki member was then sent flying before he crashed across the ground and slammed into the wall.

Kisame touched his cheek and winced at the searing hot pain that he was feeling. Where was all this heat coming from?

"Hehehe, well it looks like I will be able to have my fun with Miss Two Tails before I capture," Kisame said as he got to his feet. He only had the chance to dodge another massive fire which caused him to jump into the air. It was then that Kisame blocked Yugito's kick with his sword before he noticed that he took a piece of her bijuu's chakra. He then grabbed Yugito and sent her crashing into the ground. Yugito coughed and felt a good portion of her chakra fade from her body.

"That's right, his sword absorbs chakra. So anything I use besides my fire will be taken. I also can't let him hit me or it will take my chakra too. Just because my fire doesn't use chakra doesn't mean other things don't. I could still pass out if I'm not careful," Yugito said to herself while Kisame chuckled. The steam faded to show the jinchuuriki and Akatsuki member glaring at each other.

"Will yo come with us now Nibi-chan?" Kisame asked while Yugito's response was to ball her fists. The fire encased her body while Kisame stared in amusement. Yugito charged at Kisame with a large amount of speed in her footsteps before the fire began to spread. It quickly encased her body as she ran towards him. Kisame chuckled as he did a handsign.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha no Jutsu," **Kisame shouted as a large amount of water came over the area. Yugito growled and quickly continued to run before she was overcome by the water. The Nibi jinchuuriki however, didn't stop her movement and moved past the water before she slammed Kisame in the stomach. Kisame coughed from the before he felt another burning sensation. He looked down to see Yugito's palm on his body.

"**Katon: Kaen Gatatsu no Jutsu( Fire Release: Severing Fire Technique)," **Yugito shouted as she set Kisame on fire. The Tailless bijuu shouted in pain before he landed in the water to get the fire off his body. Yugito took the chance to backflip away into the middle of the field.

"_**What is it? Why isn't she losing chakra with all of these fire attacks? She should've lost something or at least feel winded. What's going on here?" **_Zetsu wondered while Yugito waited for Kisame to emerge. She could feel his heat signatures before it grew cold. Yugito cursed as the water masked the heat. She continued to survey her surroundings cautiously before she heard a splash.

"Got you my cat," Kisame said as he aimed his sword at her legs just intending to incapacitate Yugito. He swung his sword over her legs and grinned at Yugito's shocked expression as he cut through her muscles. It was now Kisame and Zetsu's turn to be surprised as Yugito's legs disconnected from her thighs. Kisame's blade went completely through before he jumped out of the water. Yugito smirked as she turned around while a fire came over her legs and repaired them like normal though she still felt a large drop in her chakra.

"Not good enough," Yugito said as she kicked Kisame back into a wall.

"What is with this bitch? You cut her but she doesn't stay down. She has jutsu that don't use chakra and she just won't die. Zetsu, you told me this would be easy," Kisame said coming out of the wall. Zetsu narrowed his eyes while Yugito just smiled. She quickly dropped on all fours while she quickly changed in front of them. The two Akatsuki members noticed her body turn blue entirely while she entered her Tailed Beast Mode.

"Nibi wants to play now-nya," Yugito said before she disappeared in chakra. It was then that Kisame and Zetsu were graced with the appearance of Nibi herself while the bijuu meowed.

"**Well it looks like I get to have some fun. Alright!" **Nibi shouted as she jumped into the air. Zetsu and Kisame quickly rolled to the side to avoid a slam from Nibi's tails and her large body. Kisame snickered while Zetsu disappeared into the wall. Kisame chuckled with a nod as he slammed the water on the ground.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu( Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)," **Kisame shouted as he sent a large rush of water towards Nibi. The bijuu saw the incoming water before she opened her mouth. Immediately Yugito popped out and held up her hand.

"**Katon: Kaijinheki( Fire Release: Fire Encampment Wall )," **Yugito shouted as a wall of fire surrounded her and Nibi. The water collided with the fire and it stopped the attack as the steam began to pick up.

"Nibi we need to get out of here. I don't know how much of my chakra was taken by that shark bastard, but it won't last long at this rate-nya," Yugito said and Nibi agreed. Kisame came charging through the water as he tried to attack Yugito with his sword, but she dodged the attack and Nibi jumped back.

"You really are a unique jinchuuriki. It's been fun, but I will end you now. There is more than enough water to use this attack by now. **Suiton: Senshokukō( Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks)," **Kisame shouted as Nibi and Yugito saw a wave of sharks coming at them. Yugito cursed at the top of her voice before she quickly appeared on top of Nibi's head. Yugito flashed through her own handsigns and opened her mouth.

"**Yoton: Yōyū Neko Nenshō no Jutsu( Lava Release: Melting Cat's Destruction Technique)," **Yugito shouted as a large blast of Lava escaped her lips.

"What, she even has the Yoton style?" Kisame asked in bewilderment before the lava collided with the water sharks. More steam picked up and Kisame cursed as earth began to form hiding Yugito's form from him and Zetsu while Yugito began to go to work. She quickly touched the ground and melted it as she fell to a lower platform. She then sealed up the hole and quickly ran off while suppressing her chakra as much as she could.

Once Yugito was outside. She quickly ran towards Bee and the others to inform them of what had transpired and just who she had caught inside the building.

"I won't be taken that easily Naruto-kun. We still have to raise a family don't we?" Yugito asked with a smirk as she deactivated her Nibi Chakra Mode. Yugito quickly made it on top of a building and huffed before she ran into Fu.

"Ouch that hurt. Yugito, what's the hurry?" Fu asked before Yugito took her hand and the two started running towards the Raikage Mansion.

"Fu, let's hurry. We have to get away from here. Akatsuki had come for me, but I trapped them inside one of the sewers. If we're lucky then they won't know I'm gone until we get the Raikage," Yugito said while Fu widened her eyes. She then quickly applied her chakra to her legs as the two raced off.

_**With Izanagi**_

Hidan smiled as she opened her eyes to see Izanagi get up from the bed. He started putting on his clothes before he leaned over to kiss her cheek. Hidan just snorted at the kind gesture before she saw Izanagi get up and walk towards the door as he opened it.

"Don't wanna go again?" Hidan asked with a sultry smile using the bed clothes to cover her nakedness while Izanagi chuckled. He turned around before sporting his Akatsuki cloak.

"I would love to go again, but we have jobs to do. Also I think we're about to be down one Akatsuki member this time," he said while Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked while Izanagi just smiled. He wiggled his finger left and right before he left Hidan in his personal chambers. The female Jashinist snorted at the no-answer that he had given her, but just figured that she would have to settle for it as she picked up her own Akatsuki cloak and, picking up her scythe, walked out. Hidan didn't know it, but Izanagi was right. His plans were working and Akatsuki would be down another member before the day ended.

_**With Sasuke**_

The Uchiha aimlessly walked along the ground in front of him. He has sent Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin ahead to leave him alone for a bit. Sasuke was close to finding out where Itachi was, but he still didn't have much to go on, but with his new ability and the information given to him by Orochimaru's memories that he had absorbed then he was close to finding Itachi if he just looked for a little group known as Akatsuki. That shouldn't be too hard.

"The only problem is that I have absolutely no idea where they are," Sasuke said to himself before he heard someone chuckling. He looked up and saw a giant clay bird along with someone on top of it.

"**Katsu," **he shouted and Sasuke widened his eyes to a large explosion over his form as Deidara landed on the ground. He smirked at the destruction he had caused before the dust faded. He saw Sasuke was fine and the Uchiha glared hard at him.

"So you're Itachi's little brother. I'll have my fun with you," Deidara said while Sasuke narrowed his eyes to Itachi's name.

"You know where Itachi is. Tell me right now!" Sasuke ordered while Tobi came from his hiding spot. Sasuke glanced at him as well before Deidara smirked.

"And why should we do that?" he asked and Sasuke immediately erased the distance between them with his speed making Deidara gasp.

"He's so fast," Deidara said to himself as Sasuke took his sword from its sheath. He quickly slammed it through Tobi's body while Deidara did a backflip and landed on a tree. Tobi fell to the ground while Sasuke turned his gaze to Deidara.

"One down," he said while Deidara cupped his hands near his mouth.

"Tobi, you alright Hmmm?" Deidara asked while Sasuke turned to see Tobi doing some stretches. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as to what he had just seen. He had cut through the guy so how was he till in one piece? Something was wrong with these two.

"Like I said, where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked while Deidara smirked. He quickly through a scatter of clay bombs at Sasuke while the Uchiha's left arm lit up in black lightning.

"Tobi move out of the way!" Deidara shouted and Tobi panicked before he quickly ran away. Sasuke's attention didn't deter from Deidara before he spoke.

"**Chidori Kurosenbon( Thousand Birds Black Needles)," **Sasuke said as he sent the scattering lightning needles into each bomb. The bombs planted themselves on the ground next to Sasuke, and Tobi and in the trees near Deidara. The blonde held up a handsign ready to blow Sasuke to the next world before he heard a shot.

"Ahhh w-wait a minute senpai. Don't 'Katsu' just yet!" Tobi shouted as he was still in the line of fire. Deidara sucked his teeth at Tobi's pitiful act before he quickly ducked under Sasuke's blade. The Uchiha had used the opportunity to blur behind Deidara, but he wasn't fast enough as Deidara landed on the ground. Sasuke snorted and landed as well.

"I'll have more fun with you," he said as clay sprayed from his hands. Sasuke watched the two clay minions come from Deidara's hands while the clay user smirked.

"Why don't you tire yourself out with them?!" he said as his minions rushed as Sasuke. The Uchiha quickly took out his sword and made an attempt to cut one, but cursed as his sword got stuck. Sasuke backed away while his sword was covered by the clay. He then resorted to taijutsu as he sent a kick then a punch at one of them. Sasuke ducked under the other's fist while he smirked.

"These guys aren't anything special. I'll just use my Raiton to cancel your use of Doton in this clay and then it's useless," Sasuke said before his hand coursed in lightning. He immediately cut through one of them with ease before he grabbed his sword and worked on the other one.

"It's not that easy. **Katsu!" **Deidara shouted and Sasuke widened his eyes as the clone next to him exploded. The dust picked up, but showed that Sasuke managed to get away in time. He activated his sharingan and tried to find Deidara and Tobi, but the two were gone.

Deidara smirked as he quickly laid out a large amount of clay across the ground. The Uchiha was doing better than how he thought he would. Immediately Deidara's clay formed into a large dragon and the dragon opened its mouth letting out thousands of clay bombs.

"Tobi, plant these. I'll be taking Sasuke down right here. We'll catch him by surprise and then he will learn to respect my art," Deidara said while Tobi nodded.

"Leave it to me senpai," Tobi said as he grabbed the bombs and quickly fazed into the ground. It really didn't take long with Tobi's speed to place mines and Deidara quickly landed on his C2 dragon as it took to the air.

"What, you survived!" Deidara shouted while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He had seen the large dragon, but it didn't impress him that much.

"I'll show you my art hmm!" Deidara shouted as he quickly launched a smaller dragon at Sasuke. The Uchiha noticed the tail get smaller before he quickly ran to the side. Sasuke tried to run, but until the others he noticed that this one had followed him. Once it was close enough Sasuke cursed as Deidara smiled.

"Gotcha! **KATSU! **Deidara shouted while the dragon exploded near Sasuke. The Uchiha managed to use his new ability of the darkness to block the attack as it sent him flying back. He backflipped away while he looked at Deidara calculatively.

"_It's different than that last one. Was it a guided missile?" _Sasuke thought to himself before another one was sent his way. Sasuke cursed and quickly jumped away again as it exploded.

"_He really is fast, but speed only gets you so far! Careful where you step Uchiha!" _Deidara said in thought as Sasuke landed on a piece of earth. He widened his eyes to seeing the earth suck him in before he cursed.

"I got you now!" Deidara shouted as another large explosion covered Sasuke's form. Deidara slightly panted as he surveyed the landscape. He was expending chakra to make this all work, but that had to do some type of damage. Soon the smoke began to clear and Deidara saw Sasuke. The Uchiha was different. His curse mark was across his body, but Deidara also noticed dark chakra coming from Sasuke's body. Two black horns appeared from Sasuke's head.

"That's Orochimaru's curse mark, but what's that black chakra?" Deidara wondered before he started his handsigns for another explosion. He grinned outright.

"This next one is going to be huge!" he said as his dragon began to form larger piece of clay. Sasuke glared at it. As his wings stretched. Deidara widened his eyes before he shook his head.

"I WON'T let you fly away!" he shouted as he launched another dragon bomb at Sasuke. The Uchiha only had the time to take off the top of his shirt and block the explosion as he held out one of his hands.

"**Meiton: Kurayami Shin'en no Jutsu( Dark Release: Dark Abyss Technique)," **Sasuke shouted and immediately a dark shade came from his hands. It caught the bomb with one of his hands before it began to consume the clay into its being.

"Tobi move!" Deidara shouted while Sasuke glared and Tobi shouted.

"Ahh run away it's the C4!" Tobi shouted while Deidara held up a handsign.

"**Katsu!" **He shouted and the bomb exploded in Sasuke's face while the dust picked up again. The only thing that came out was his blade that stabbed into the ground with a dark lightning current going through it. Deidara smirked at his work before he saw Sasuke standing there. He had a few bruises and a bleeding arm, but nothing else.

"How did you survive?!" Deidara shouted out in frustration. Sasuke just looked at him evenly before he did his own handsigns. The Uchiha avenger held out both his hands as Black Lightning surrounded them. Sasuke smirked as he had been practicing with this new dark power of his and he absolutely loved it.

"**Chikūrodori: Kuro Denkōsū no Jutsu( Thousand Dark Birds: Black Lightning Piercing)," **Sasuke shouted as he blasted dark lightning from his hands. Deidara quickly had to evade the strikes as he didn't want to know how much they hurt.

"You'd better watch your step Uchiha. This place is littered with land mines. One wrong step and boom," Deidara said while Sasuke growled. He quickly looked around the entire place before he surprised Deidara as he quickly shot into the air. Sasuke's black wings flapped around as he quickly went into the air. Deidara watched him go, but it was a bad move to take his eyes off Sasuke.

"If you like flying so much then you'll love falling," Sasuke said as he quickly flicked his arms. Deidara widened his eyes before two large shuriken stabbed him in his hands and tied him to his dragon. Sasuke then, in one fell swoop, managed to cut off one of the dragon's wings as it was sent towards the ground. Deidara screamed from the pain while Tobi shouted.

"Senpai!" he called out while Deidara gritted his teeth.

"_This isn't good. Right below me are the mines that Tobi planted," _Deidara thought to himself before Sasuke watched his opponent hit the ground. The various land mines were set off completely while the Uchiha continued to look on. He still had lots of chakra after absorbing Orochimaru. He didn't know why, but he was getting...excited. Sasuke quickly landed on the ground and deactivated his wings only to see Deidara fly off on a clay bird. The Uchiha glared at him before he spoke.

"It's futile. Just tell me where Itachi is and I'll have finished my business with you," Sasuke said and Deidara seethed. Those eyes. Those damn eyes. They mocked his art and everything that he stood for. What could they see that he couldn't obtain.

"You die!" Deidara shouted before he was sure that Tobi was out of range. Sasuke watched as Deidara opened his mouth and spat out a heavy quantity of clay. The clay formed on the ground and began to build up while Sasuke widened his eyes at the towering being that Deidara made. It was a massive version of...himself. It was then that Sasuke quickly activated his black wings against and shot off from the coming explosion.

"Beware of the C4!" Deidara shouted as his form got fatter. It was ready to burst and Sasuke continued to fly away. The Uchiha turned his head only in time to see the figure explode, but it wasn't loud. No it was being disintegrated. Sasuke widened his eyes as his sharingan was working overtime to analyze what was happening.

"_What is that?!" _Sasuke wondered as he continued to fly away. He however, didn't fly far enough as he was overcome. The Uchiha widened his eyes before he started to fade away.

"Dammit, I got careless," Sasuke said to himself before his arm vanished. His entire body was leaving him. It was an unreal nightmare.

"_This can't...be happening," _Sasuke thought before he faded away. Tobi wiped his brow from all the running as he looked on from a tree.

"Whew that was close. Senpai was serious. The C4, is a technique he created to counter the Sharingan and the genjutsu it produced. Deidara-senpai used his own mouth instead of the ones on his hands to create a giant doll in his image. When the doll ruptured, it released a cloud of microscopic bombs that entered the bloodstream of Uchiha Sasuke. On Senpai's command, the micro-bombs' detonation causes the Sasuke's body to disintegrate at the cellular level; literally turning them into dust. Whew, you have to be crazy far to avoid that which I why I took Senpai's advice and ran like a good boy. Still a shame Sasuke died. He seemed like a good boy. Just like Tobi was," Tobi said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Deidara laughed as he saw Sasuke's demise. The Uchiha was dead and now he had completed his goal. He would show that bastard Izanagi that he had one.

"I won! I won!" Deidara shouted before his blood ran cold. He felt the face of Death on him before he turned his eye to see Sasuke coming at him with his hand full of Dark chakra.

"What, how did you survive?" Deidara asked in anger before Sasuke's hand pierced the blonde Akatsuki member's body. The darkness began to grow as Deidara's body was covered.

"You're running low on chakra. That reaction was slow and now you will pay for it," Sasuke said as his black chakra wings continued to flap. Deidara felt his life diminish as Sasuke drove him off the bird and the two continued to fall to the ground. Deidara shouted in pain while the two slammed into the ground. Sasuke rolled off from Deidara while Deidara coughed.

"What is it? Why don't you die?!" Deidara shouted while Sasuke snickered. He glared at Deidara while he spoke.

"Didn't I tell you earlier? I can see the position of the land mines," he said while Deidara growled.

"You can see the position of the land mines?" Deidara asked while Sasuke stood to his feet. Deidara, in desperation, unleashed two clay snakes at Sasuke and they wrapped around his legs.

"Your Bakuton is useless against my Raiton," Sasuke said as his body lit up in dark lightning. It had been his new technique when using his dark powers. Combine it with lightning and you get a devastating result. Sasuke's lightning coursed across the snakes and towards Deidara. The blonde gasped and cut his connection to them while Sasuke smirked.

"You are out of tricks and such things. Now then, tell me where Uchiha Itachi is," Sasuke demanded and Deidara growled. He cursed as he looked upon Sasuke's eyes once again.

"_Those eyes. Those damn eyes. They look down on and reject my art! I'll show you Itachi! I'll show you Orochimaru!" _Deidara shouted in his mind while Sasuke walked forward. He then wobbled and fell to the ground while Deidara laughed.

"You're in the same boat. I was saving this, but there is no point. The ultimate art! My C0," Deidara shouted before he took all the clay in his pouch. He quickly took off his shirt and Sasuke saw large stitches in his chest. Deidara quickly undid the stitches and Sasuke watched as it showed another mouth. Deidara held the clay up and chuckled as his chest began to eat the clay.

"You will not survive. We will become art. We will leave a scar upon this land together!" Deidara shouted while Sasuke growled before amazement hit him when Deidara's body turned black. Sasuke was seeing his veins completely and Tobi knew what he was going to do before he quickly left. The veins filled with chakra all began to compress against the heart of Deidara's core while he laughed.

"Now, tremble with fear! Be in awe! Have Despair! SCREAM!" Deidara shouted while Sasuke widened his eyes. He could see the heart beginning to crack in front of him. One light came out, then another and another after that. The Uchiha had to get away, but the numbness of the dark power was weighing him down.

"My art is...," Deidara never finished those words as he...exploded. It wasn't a small one either. This explode destroyed the trees, picked up the ground. It rose in sheer power as it moved across the plains. It would make a bigger crater than Izanagi's jutsu. It tore through the sky. It ravaged the land. It was impossible for those nearby not to see it and be in awe. Like a judgement from Kami himself everyone was afraid when they saw it. That explosion piercing the open sky.

Sasuke felt the light overtake him before he narrowed his eyes. No, he wouldn't die here. Not like this. He had a job to do. He couldn't die!

"_Open the portal. Touch the earth and fade. Leave nothing left," _A voice said and Sasuke did so. He coursed his dark chakra through the ground before it enveloped him and his disappeared fast from the explosion.

Sakura's team of Utakata, Hotaru, herself, Sai, Team eight and Kakashi who had been searching around for the sheer cause of the destruction to their village felt the wind pick up immensely as they saw the light in the sky. Everyone gasped out at it before they were effectively blown away.

"_What was that?" _Sakura thought to herself as she looked up. The sky...was ripping from that explosion.

Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin who had seen the explosion also knew that it was where they had left Sasuke to find information on Itachi. Fear filled the group for Sasuke's safety before they all raced back towards him to make sure that he was still alive and among the living.

_**With Izanagi**_

The Rai clan head snickered, then laughed and finally cackled as he had seen the explosion. How you ask? Well it turns out that Izanagi had really moved as fast as he had tried to see it and it was then that he knew it was Deidara. No one else could create such beautiful art in Izanagi's eyes. Izanagi would never admit it, but Deidara held his respect. Right to the end that he did. Now that was how art was supposed to be. Flashy, a lasting impression. All the artists who had seen that would forever have it burned into their minds as the ultimate in artist history. It would start a new movement for them all.

"_Deidara, when I kill these fools I will make it extra flashy. Just for you," _Izanagi said with a wide grin across his face. He then disappeared in lightning while the explosion ceased.

_**With Naruto and Samui**_

"Obvious to what just happened with Sasuke, Naruto and Samui were currently in the cross-referencing material as Samui handed Naruto a fuinjutsu book while he searched through the Byakuraiton scroll. The blonde scoured the scroll for anything that was S-ranked, but that didn't really help him as EVERYTHING in the scroll was S-ranked. It was all kinjutsu except to the Raikage and perhaps Karui. Naruto sucked his teeth and leaned back while massaging his tired eyes.

"Are you alright?" Samui asked and Naruto nodded. The blonde chunin had drew a portrait of what the seals used in the Kingdom of Rōran looked like. He knew he had seen them before as they were in the Namikaze vault. His mother had archived the seals as they were originally made by the Shodaime Uzukage and the first leader of the Kingdom of Rōran. It was a special storage seal in combination with a chakra beacon.

"Yeah just a little tired," Naruto said and Samui nodded while Naruto looked through the scroll. He narrowed his eyes through several powerful techniques, but he couldn't study them as he wasn't here to learn, but to investigate. Naruto's eyes trailed down tiredly before he stopped. The blonde widened his eyes to a particular technique before he jumped up shocking Samui who had been collecting more fuinjutsu book. Naruto held up the scroll and nodded.

"Samui-nee, this is it. Right here!" Naruto said excitedly and Samui looked over his shoulder to see what he was so thrilled about. Her light blue eyes trailed down the scroll before they stopped where Naruto's fingers were.

"**Byakuraiton: Kuchiyose: Raijin Yobidashi no Jutsu( White Lightning Release: Summoning: Call of the All-Powerful Thunder God). **Rank: S. Type: Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Summoning. Summons four pure lightning strikes from the skies to be casted down upon any target that the caster sees fit. Is not to be used in succession. So powerful that it's been called the judgement of the Thunder God upon the world. Chakra...is halved by the number of beacons used in an area," Samui read and Naruto's finger stopped.

"It's more than likely this. Come on, we have to get this to A-Jiji right now," Naruto said holding up the scroll. Samui agreed and the two were about to run out of the room before they turned around.

"Tell me what?" A asked coming into the room with Darui and C behind him. Naruto and Samui wondered why those two were here, but didn't really pay them any mind. Right now Naruto placed the scroll down while A looked over his shoulder.

"This A-Jiji. This jutsu right here. I'm sure that this is the one that Izanagi-teme used," Naruto said and everyone's eyes trailed down it and read it off silently while Naruto offered A his explanation.

"A-Jiji, I found out that the Kingdom of Rōran and Uzushiogakure were in close relations. They were able to make a seal that not only acted as a storage seal, but also as a chakra beacon. Izanagi must've known this or this jutsu wouldn't have worked at all. In fact, if it didn't work it would've killed him entirely. The Shodaime Raikage was the only one to use this jutsu before banning it. One due to chakra exhaustion and the collateral damage, harm to oneself, and threat against nature. I also looked in some other books of a jutsu that was classified if it filled those three requirements and there is. It's a technique of new jutsu known as **Shinreiton no Jutsu. **They were banned in all five villages by the Shodaime of each village upon their discovery. It's why there isn't something like it taught in the academies," Naruto said pausing to take a breath while C looked down.

"Still you said that this acts as a beacon right? A beacon for what?" C asked and Naruto was more than happy to tell him.

"And how did Izanagi manage it?" Darui then asked after C and Naruto nodded again before A told his guards to withhold their questions and let Naruto explain.

"These beacons act upon a single person's chakra reserves. They will only activate for this purpose if the person allows it. What Izanagi must've done was make an exact seal and plant it somewhere in Kumo. He then filled it with chakra, his chakra specifically, and he let them just stay there over the years. If he could still walk around Kumo freely then it was before he was a missing-nin. That means that, he's been storing his chakra inside of it for...17 years," Naruto said while everyone narrowed their eyes.

"See when he released the jutsu then the lightning corresponded to the four seals that he placed around the village, but the thing is that the scroll states that user's chakra needed to use the technique is halved by how many seals he uses. But the thing about this seal is that, it's part of a 20-part seal formula. That means that...," Naruto trailed off and Darui widened his visible eye.

"That he placed four other seals in each individual village. And with the chakra being stored for 17 years then it would be devastating while almost requiring no chakra at all," Darui said before C stopped him.

"But an S-rank jutsu isn't easy to perform. How is that he was able to? I'm from the Rai clan and I know the seals on our bodies more than anyone else in this village besides Hakura and Izanagi. If he used that jutsu then it would kill him indefinitely," C said before Samui spoke.

"That was if he only used one seal. Little brother said that his chakra is halved each time by the number of seals that he uses. If he used 20 seals then...even a genin could use this jutsu," Samui said in realization and Naruto nodded.

"The lightning would be attracted to the built up power in the seals and they would strike their targets. I had Fu-chan give me an overlay of the village and Omoi got me a map of what Kumo looked like 17 years ago. That spot to the far right. That's where the Raikage Mansion used to be. A-Jiji had this mansion not been relocated. You and everyone else in this building would have died indefinitely," Naruto said to him and A growled. He slammed the desk that Naruto had the scroll on and cursed.

"Is there anything that can be done?" A asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. There isn't enough of Kaa-chan or Tou-chan's scrolls to actually try and find anything. If I ever had a chance to find something then I'd have to go there, to Uzushiogakure for anything to find," Naruto answered and everyone grew silent.

"You have to go back to the Land of Eddies. You're going to go...home," Samui said and Naruto nodded. In truth he was scared to even think of going back, but now wasn't the time to be scared of anything.

"Very well, Naruto starting tomorrow, you, Darui, Samui, Fu and Atsui will go to Uzushiogakure and find anything that can be hidden," A said and Naruto nodded with a bow as did Samui before a VOLT anbu came through the door in a rush.

"Raikage-sama, urgent news. I have just met with Yugito Nii and Fu-san. The former states that Akatsuki had tried to apprehend her in the place where we told her to investigate," he said and Naruto instantly shot up. Everyone else was too overwhelmed by the shock that Akatsuki had actually gotten to them before Naruto raced out of the room and quickly towards the Raikage's office. Everyone else followed him the rest of the way.

Naruto quickly opened the door and was shocked to see Yugito slightly huffing along with Fu. The blonde quickly walked up to Yugito and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh good, you're alright. Man they just told us. Don't scare me like that!" Naruto grumbled cutely while Yugito smiled at her boyfriend's concern over her.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but I managed to get away just in time. Don't worry about me. I'll try not to worry you next time," Yugito responded as the two blondes kissed. Fu grimaced and rolled her eyes.

"Can you two jabronis take that shit somewhere else?" Fu asked before they separated. Naruto grinned as he turned to Fu with sort of a mocking face.

"Jealous?" Naruto asked and Fu's eyebrow twitched. She tapped the chair she was sitting in before she chuckled darkly towards Naruto and finally decided to respond.

"You say that again to Fu, and she'll fuckin' smack the taste so far out of your mouth you won't get it back! Now if you don't take that somewhere else then you'll be getting a smiling Fu, getting up from this chair, taking out a kunai. You people might be knowing where I'm going with this," Fu said while Naruto and Yugito turned to see A and the others' amused faces.

"Shining that kunai up real nice. Turning it sideways, eat your fuckin vitamins, say your prayers, and sleep well as Fu will SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!" Fu suddenly shouted while Naruto let Yugito down to the ground. Everyone else chuckled at the act before A went back to Raikage Mode and asked for Yugito to explain everything and explain she did. She told about Zetsu and Kisame, the entire fight and how she got away. She said that she had trapped them in the place, but recent reports from the VOLT members said that they were gone to which Yugito had cursed.

"So they were trying to get in amongst the chaos," A said while Naruto narrowed his eyes. He was sure that Nagato would've told him about this if he was able, but something was stopping him from doing so. Naruto wasn't sure what that was, but it probably wasn't good. Nagato was supposed to be the leader of Akatsuki right? So what would make him stall in a response?

"Alright well Yugito I'm glad that you are fine. Excellent work, also Fu prepare to take a mission. You, Naruto, Darui, Samui and Atsui will be going to Uzushiogakure tomorrow and I want you all well rested. Now then, Yugito go and inform Bee of what happened to you and be sure to tell that idiot brother of mine to keep his guard up," A said and Yugito nodded before she quickly left and room and after her was everyone else.

_**With Naruto and Yugito**_

Yugito sighed as she tried massaging her shoulders. They were stiff from that fight and she was sure that if it wasn't for her fire powers then she would've died quite a few times there even with her Tailed Beast Mode. She was lucky to have it, but that little trick that Kisame had done to her where he attacked her feat had really startled her.

Naruto and Yugito came through the door to see Kyuubi fixing Nibi, who had just released herself, some lunch. She was initially surprised by the two jinchuuriki while Nibi plopped on the sofa.

"**Kami, that was almost too close. I never want to do that again," **she said while Kyuubi turned around.

"**What happened?" **she asked as Naruto walked over to her and offered Kyuubi a kiss to the lips. Something about the vixen wearing an apron was strangely exciting for him and Kyuubi noticed it before Naruto leaned back.

"Akatsuki tried to take Yugi-hime," Naruto said and Kyuubi twitched, but continued to monitor the food.

"I was just lucky that I managed to actually hold out. That guy isn't called the Monster of Kiri for nothing. Even though I could regenerate from his attacks I still lost a lot of chakra due to that sword of his," Yugito said while Kyuubi nodded.

"**But at least you and Nibi got away," **she said and Yugito agreed knowing full well that what Kyuubi said was the truth. Naruto let those words linger in his mind for a little bit before smiling. He had rummaged in his pockets for a bit and he felt it was as good a time as any. He had found them in his parent's vault. There were at least four dozen copies of it for future generations.

"**Well I'm going to take a shower. I'm so sweaty," **Nibi said and Kyuubi nodded before she went into the basement to go and get some spices leaving the two jinchuuriki alone. Yugito had her eyes clones before she felt Naruto lean against the couch next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and Naruto smiled while he intertwined their fingers.

"You really did scare me," Naruto said and Yugito smiled.

"I didn't mean to. I'll try not to anymore," she said and Naruto nodded with a small grin across his face. He then rummaged in his pockets and put a small yellow flower into Yugito's hair. She touched the flower and smiled.

"Does it suit me?" she asked and Naruto kissed her cheek.

"Very well, but do you know what suits you more?" Naruto asked and Yugito shook her head continuously waiting for Naruto to just tell her. The blonde grinned a wide one and whispered in her eyes.

"Being Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto finished and Yugito's eyes shot open. She leaned up to stare at Naruto and the blonde gave his warmest smile.

"Yugito-chan, will you be my wife?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Yeah I had to go there. For this to actually work it has to go there. Also if you're confused about the Hidan thing then don't be. I tried to explain it well with her and sorry if you find it weird, but I saw a Hidan x Kakuzu fic and it seemed to work out so I tried it with Izanagi. Umm Akatsuki is quite divided right now. I would like o thank Ryūsuke1245 for his help in helping me come up with a name for the next level of jutsu beyond Kinjutsu. Also I might as well tell you since I sort of hinted to it, but all the shodaime Hokage had Shinreiton jutsus in their arsenal before they were taken out.<strong>_

_**KG: I also hope I didn't make Yugito too weak against Kisame especially with her Tailed Beast Mode. I tried more or less to think of how the fight with Hidan and Kakuzu went. It doesn't say how long the fight went on, but it seemed short I think. So I just hurried it a little. And what do you think Naruto will find in Uzushiogakure? Oh I have an idea. Hehehe, but now, I have (Gulp) in-laws to meet.**_

_**(Knock on the door)**_

_**Rachel: That's them!  
><strong>_

_**KG: Oh dear god.**_

_**(Door opens)**_

_**Mother: Hmm this house could be better. Makes me wonder what his source of income is.**_

_**Father: I think it's nice.**_

_**Mother: Shut up.**_

_**Father: Yes dear.**_

_**Rachel: Hi mom. Hi dad.**_

_**Mother: Rachel, it's nice to see you baby. Ugh, what are you wearing?! I didn't raise you that way!  
><strong>_

_**Rachel: What? My fiend hunter outfit. I think I look good in it.**_

_**Mother: Oh why couldn't you be like Alma and marry a nice rich man with a big house.**_

_**Rachel: Cause I'd be shallow if I did.**_

_**Father: Just like your mother.**_

_**Mother: (glares) Rachel, who are you living with? Let me see this man.**_

_**KG: Hello miss.**_

_**Mother: And who are you?**_

_**KG: My name is KyuubiGoku. Sorry, but for my own reasons I won't be telling you my real name. I am Rachel's boyfriend and the one who provides for her.**_

_**Rachel: That's right mother. He really does.**_

_**Mother: Hmph, you could do better. Look at those sloppy pants and shirt. That sloppy hair. Ugh and don't get me started that he is walking around bare-footed.**_

_**KG: Meh, my house my way of living. **_

_**Naruto: Who's here?**_

_**KG: In-laws!**_

_**Naruto:...I'm not here!**_

_**KG: (Mumbles) Lucky one.**_

_**Father: Well he seems alright. I like him**_

_**KG: I'm sorry what?  
><strong>_

_**Father: Yeah I like you. You don't seem so bad. For one you don't seem like the type to stay out late.**_

_**KG: Nah, that night life isn't for me. My motto for nighttime partying is 'if it happens past midnight then it's bound to end in a car crash'. I want to avoid such things.**_

_**Mother: So you stay cooped up in this house?**_

_**KG: No, I have a life. I have Rachel-chan here and I currently work at my Father's company. I also have my work as an author that generates income.**_

_**Mother: Oh you're literate. Well that's always good. What do you right?**_

_**KG: (Turns to Rachel)**_

_**Rachel: (Nods)**_

_**KG: Ahem, I write Ero-literature.**_

_**Mother: WHAT! Such blatant scandalism!**_

_**KG: Huh? No it's not scandalism. It's using your mind to do what you want.**_

_**Mother: Rachel, pack your bags you are going home with us!**_

_**Rachel: Like hell I am. I'm staying here.**_

_**Mother: You can't talk to me that way!**_

_**Father: Wait, let me read this book. I want to see it.**_

_**KG: (Shrugs) Here old man. This one is called "Tales of the Romance Symphony".**_

_**Father: Hmmm, ohhhhh, whoa. I see so that's what that is. Mmmm, wow. (Closes book) That was just two chapters. Really? On her boss's desk?**_

_**KG: Yep, and if you go further then you will see that she and the male will also have it done during an opera where they sit behind stainless, and sound-proof windows and doors.**_

_**Father: (Gulp) Well honey let's go. I think he's got it under control.**_

_**Mother: Absolutely not! I will not leave my daughter in the care of this...**_

_**Father: Than you for your time. Also, mind if I subscribe to you?**_

_**KG: Oh family is free. Benefits and all.**_

_**Father: Yep, you're going to be a wonderful stepson. (both leave)**_

_**Rachel; You didn't tell them that you based that book off of us?**_

_**KG: Why spill it all? Besides I need more for my next book.**_

_**Rachel: Which is called what?**_

_**KG: "The Big Soldier That Could" **_

_**Rachel: What am I going to do with you?**_

_**KG: DO ME! (Picks her up) Let's go baby! (Runs off) Oh wait. Well that's all people, hope you lied it. Stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also please, do something. It's nothing major. It's a small thing. Could you please just...umm...what was it? Oh yeah RESPECT DA' CREAM FOOLS! (Runs off) See yall later. What? Why are you still here? Get that camera out of our room! You pervs! (Slams the door).**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**KG: (Yawn) sleepy sleepy sleepy.**_

_**Naruto: You're always sleepy man. Can't you ever stay up for more than two hours?**_

_**KG: Unlike you, I actually went out last night and danced with May-chan. Also in case you've forgotten, but I came in with one hell of a hangover. God, never mix cream soda and beer ever again.**_

_**Naruto: You'll mix anything with cream soda won't you?**_

_**KG: No, there are just some things that cream soda must never be mixed with.**_

_**Naruto: Oh? Like what?**_

_**KG: Cream soda must NEVER be mixed with beer, minute maid juice, water, lemon lime soda and many other things.**_

_**Naruto: So...what can it be mixed with?**_

_**KG: Look I will say this now. Cream soda and bear, upon realization, are like Samui and Atsui. Totally different. One is cold and the other is hot. Together they work very well, but the aftertaste will leave much to be desired.**_

_**Samui: And whose fault is that?**_

_**KG: Ugh, not so loud okay? God. May-chan, where is the medicine?**_

_**May: Here you go. I told you not to drink so much cream soda KG.**_

_**KG: Don't go lecturing me May. (stands) Ittai! Damn my head. Alright where is my computer?**_

_**Karui: right here. Need help?**_

_**KG: No thank you. Just let me do this thing. (Yawn) I swear, I'm getting too old for this shit.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world," by Harriet Tubman.**_

* * *

><p>Yugito stayed in silence as her eyes peered into Naruto's. The shocking revelation of his words sent chills down her body. She had always wondered about where their relationship was headed and if they would ever be starting a family together, but for the Namikaze to just tell her out of the blue that he wanted to marry her. Yugito wasn't sure how she felt, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Nope, not at all, in fact it really made her smile. Even though it was inwardly.<p>

The only thing that broke Yugito from her thoughts was a sheepish chuckle from Naruto as he stopped looking at her and went to the floor with his eyes.

"I guess I should've used a ring or something. I had requested for the jewelers to have it by this time, but they said that they needed another two weeks. I guess I just couldn't wait," Naruto said and Yugito softened her gaze.

"N-Naruto, you w-want me to be your wife? I-isn't this a little sudden?" Yugito sputtered out cutely and Naruto snickered at the act, but he tried not to let it out.

"Really? I thought it was actually a long time. We've been dating for at least three years now. I figured that it was just that we were getting used to each other. We already live together so I didn't really see a problem with it. Also, what happened to you forced me to think. As shinobi we don't know if the next day is guaranteed to us. I might not come back or I might lose you. I never want to think that about us. So if I had to say it then I would spend the rest of my life with you and as much time as possible," Naruto answered and Yugito just nodded in understanding. Yes, she knew of the life of the shinobi. Death revolved around their profession. If she didn't have her fire powers nor her Two-Tails Chakra Mode then she would've been taken by Akatsuki and she would never see Naruto again.

Thoughts like those sent Yugito's head to the ground in sadness. It was sort of like when she was in the Jonin Exams in Iwa facing Kabuto and Hakura. Her last thoughts before her body met the lava were a family that she wanted with the younger blonde before she discovered her ability over lava.

"It's just such a huge step. Do you really want to?" Yugito asked. She more than wanted to actually. While the question had thrown her off, her heart had leapt at the chance and screamed for her to shout "YES!" repeatedly while kissing Naruto into the ground. She just didn't want Naruto to think that he had to marry her so he wouldn't lose her. That's not the reason that she wanted him to ask.

"Yugito-chan, I love you, more than anything else. I don't want to lose you, but I want to be with you for as long as you and I are around. I want to have a family with you. I want to, really," Naruto responded and Yugito clutched the hem of her clothes. Also before Naruto could see it, a smile appeared on her face and she lunged for Naruto before smothering his lips in a hot kiss as she pushed him into the couch. Naruto was honestly surprised at the act before he softly moaned while Yugito blissfully sighed.

The two eventually parted form each other and before Naruto could comment on that kiss, he saw Yugito bury her face into his chest to keep him from seeing the furious blush on her face, but her breath against his chest was hot and ragged telling him that she was both excited and happy.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I'll do it. I want to marry you dammit. It took you long enough," Yugito said and Naruto widened his eyes. He then just wrapped his arms around Yugito's waist before they heard sniffling.

"**Wow I come out of the shower and I hear talk about marriage. What is your take on this Nibi?" **Kyuubi asked and Nibi seemed to be the one sniffling while she grabbed Naruto's hand and Yugito's hand. She shook them up and down furiously.

"**It's so beautiful! I'm so happy for both of you!" **Nibi said excitedly before Kyuubi took her and Nibi cried on her fellow bijuu's shoulder.

"**Shhh shhh, let it out Nibi. It will be alright," **Kyuubi said patting her sister's back while Nibi continued to cry.

"**S-Shut up Kyuubi. It's just so sweet," **Nibi responded and Kyuubi chuckled while patting Nibi anyway. Naruto and Yugito cocked their heads to the side and sweatdropped before Kyuubi took Nibi into the room leaving the two blondes alone. Naruto then glanced at Yugito and snickered before she got up and off him allowing Naruto to get to his feet. The two stayed in the room for a bit before Yugito smiled and smacked Naruto's ass sending him forward with a yelp.

"Well darling, get going. You have a mission tomorrow as do I. Just because we're engaged doesn't mean that you get to slack off," Yugito told him and Naruto snorted as he softly rubbed his behind.

"Hmm well that's too bad. I thought I'd get some quality time with my ladies, but I guess I was wrong. Yes, you are right. The mission comes first before anything. I thought I would threaten the jewelers to hurry up with that ring, but it can wait till I get back. Yep, the mission comes first," Naruto said walking off and Yugito's eyebrow twitched violently. She looked at her lonely ring finger and narrowed her eyes before she walked off snickering evilly.

_**With Team Hebi**_

The explosion made from Deidara had ceased and the members of Team Hebi were surveying the destroyed area. Suigetsu grimaced at such a thing while Juugo turned to see the destroyed trees. Karin had tried to locate Sasuke's signature, but so far she wasn't finding anything.

"Man if that guy didn't die in that explosion then I don't know what could kill him," Suigetsu said making his opinion known. Unconsciously Juugo had nodded his head and walked around the vary large crater in the middle of the field.

"I don't feel Sasuke-kun's presence. It's like he vanished into thin air. I hope he's alright," Karin said and Suigetsu snorted, but he shared her sentiments. If the Uchiha died then it was back to the stupid test tube for him with Kabuto still lurking about in the world.

"He wouldn't die. Sasuke has more chakra than all of us combined. It's strange because before the fight with Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke's reserves were only at the high-chunin level and now, they are anbu-level after that fight. It's like he took Orochimaru-sama's chakra as his own with that dark technique. Are you sure that you can't find him Karin?" Juugo asked and Karin kept nodding her head continuously.

"Argh! So where is the bastard?" Suigetsu shouted feeling a little irritated while he swung Zabuza's sword around with a growl of his mouth. However, everyone felt a shiver go down their spines and their hairs stand on end as they heard a voice. They knew who it was, but the feeling of targeted fear was placed on them all.

"Shut up idiot. I'm not dead," Sasuke said making everyone turn around as they saw a pure black portal in front of them. Sasuke immediately stepped out of the portal, quite banged up, but nothing much. He still had the chakra to keep going. He at least had enough to keep himself from passing out.

"Sasuke, you're alright!" Karin said hurriedly before she quickly furled up her cloaked arm and placed it in front of Sasuke telling him to bite it so she could heal him. Sasuke looked at the gesture and just snorted as he carefully bit into Karin's form getting a moan out of her which made Suigetsu and Juugo roll their eyes before they saw Sasuke's wounds begin to recover. Sasuke felt his body's injuries begin to fully heal, but it was as he expected, Karin wasn't the one doing it. None of her chakra was getting into his system, no only this dark chakra was fixing him while it destroyed Karin's own. It was seeing Karin as a...nuisance.

Sasuke snorted and detached himself from Karin while he stood to his feet allowing the new and amazing power to work its own magic over him. It was obvious to Sasuke that he still had to get better as fighting with Deidara had, reluctantly, put a stop to his plans against Itachi. If Sasuke wanted to beat Itachi, no that's not it. If Sasuke wanted to wring Itachi's neck dry and absorb his bastard brother's soul then he would have to work out the kinks to his Meiton that he had discovered.

"Come on. I have our next lead to Itachi. We will rest at the next town and we will be training harder. Let's go," Sasuke said and the others nodded their heads and they all quickly fell into step and walked away with Sasuke leading them. Unknown the the four of them, Izanagi and Tobi had seen them from separate views of the map. Izanagi chuckled and put a finger to his chin.

"So that's Uchiha Sasuke. It looks like I know who I can take after I deal with Zetsu. I don't think that Nagato guy will be too hard either. If I'm lucky then maybe even Konan might join my cause. Hmm nah, Hidan-chan is all I truly need. Speaking of which," Izanagi said to himself before he vanished in a flash of lightning while Tobi gave his own thoughts.

"Hmm so Sasuke, you've discovered a little product of the Sacred Orbs. I'm impressed, normally I would not dwell on such...unnecessary spectacles, but it seems that you have given me something to work for. At least that's one person that's not in my way," Tobi said thinking about his former senpai before he warped away.

_**With Sakura and her team**_

Sakura growled and balled her fists as she, Neji, Yamato and Sai were seeing Kabuto. The former right-hand to Orochimaru snickered and pushed up his glasses. Something was different about him if the scaly body that he had and the white snake behind him was anything to go by.

"Oi calm down. I'm not here to fight," Kabuto said smirking. He saw Sakura bring her fist back and drop her stance, but not without being in the realm of caution. With Jiraiya's training she was well of a match for Kabuto, but when it came to the medical arts then that's were Kabuto had her outclassed. He knew as much as the Slug Princess, Tsunade, but he wasn't nearly as good. Also, the reason she wasn't attacking was because Sai and Yamato had stopped her.

"Then what do you want?" Sakura hissed out with much venom lacing her voice. It was something that Kabuto had noticed, but he just played it off. It's not like she could do much anyway.

"Oya oya, calm down Sakura-chan. As I said I'm not here to fight. We would just like to tell you something. You see, I want Akatsuki gone. You managed to defeat Akasuna no Sasori when he captured Gaara and that was an impressive feat I must say. Especially considering your, hehe, previous record," Kabuto antagonized and Sakura growled again. She hated being reminded of that time. The time when Sasuke dared to call her useless. She had practically killed herself to rise from that and to be insulted again by some...some...scaly, Orochimaru-fucking, playboy wasn't on her agenda.

"However I also have found that if you want any chance of toppling Akatsuki then you'd most likely need Kumo's help as they are the most powerful nation with the most bijuu. Well let's just say that if you want any chance of beating Akatsuki then you will need your jinchuuriki to meet. After all, you've seen what Akatsuki can do. Take this book. It will be useful to you. If you could take out two or three more members then that would be splendid, but with you Sakura, I won't hold my breath," Kabuto said throwing a black book to the ground. He then just chuckled as he vanished, his laughter echoing through the forest. Sakura growled and tightened her grip on her clothes before she huffed as she picked up the book and tossed it to Yamato.

"Let's go. I'm sick of this shit," Sakura said walking off while the guys glanced at each other. They all just shrugged their shoulders and with a sigh, Yamato placed the book away while the others walked away as well.

_**Iwagakure**_

Onoki really wasn't a patient guy, he never was and never would be, but this was just bullshit. He had known for a fact that Han had been missing and the only reason that he was seeing Han now was because of the four large explosions of lightning that had all but destroyed a quarter of the civilian section of the village. Their casualties were pretty high and Onoki was busy dealing with it all and that was when Kurotsuchi and Roshi dropped the proverbial bombshell on the Tsuchikage and introduced Han to Onoki. The former obviously showing more than a little displeasure at his leader.

"Greetings _Tsuchikage-sama," _ Han said/hissed at his leader. It was a hiss that knew about the sting of betrayal from one's village and returning to be able to do something about it. Onoki began to sweat from Han's presence, but he felt that the man's chakra wasn't as large as it should've been.

"Han, what are you doing here? The reports said that you were-," Onoki said trailed off and stopped when he looked at Kurotsuchi who raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a lot of things happened and I managed to get away. Sorry it took so long. It seems that in my absence Kurotsuchi has grown. She also told me what happened, so Deidara left the village?" Han asked and Onoki nodded.

"_Idiot. I always knew he would, but for now I have to figure out a way to recover Kokuō from that Gedo Statue. If only I knew where the hell it was," _Han thought to himself, but he remained silent to everyone else before Kurotsuchi jabbed him in the waist cutting his thoughts.

"I see, well there is nothing I can do about that. So Tsuchikage-sama, mind telling me what happened to this village in my absence since there seem to be four massive craters in the ground," Han asserted and Onoki just intertwined his fingers.

"How do I know that you are the real Han? I heard that there was no way that a jinchuuriki could survive extraction. How about you explain that first," Onoki countered, but Han's rebuke wasn't what he thought it would be an the tall man just folded his arms making a few clattering sounds with his armor.

"Don't try to change the subject. I want answers and I want them now, Father" Han said and Kurotsuchi widened her eyes while Onoki growled lowly. Han glared at his father and Kurotsuchi turned to her grandfather.

"Jiji, what's he mean? Tou-san is the only child that you had right?" Kurotsuchi asked and Onoki glared at him. That was never meant to be said aloud and not in front of Kurotsuchi. Kitsuchi was her father, of course he was, but Han, well he was different. In his early years, Onoki got a little too drunk from drowning in his losses of the Third Great Shinobi War to Konoha and their Yellow Flash, Yondaime Minato Namikaze. That drunkenness had result in Han with a random jonin kunoichi who had since then raised Han while Onoki begged for her to keep it secret. She had, much to his joy, but Han had obvious grown up with the woman's spite in mind for his "dear" father.

Roshi narrowed his eyes at Onoki. The two had been comrades for a long time and besides Bee, he was probably the most experienced jinchuuriki in the use of powers that he had manifested. However, Han had never told Roshi this before. It seriously made his respect for Onoki plummet.

"Oh Kurotsuchi, Tou-san didn't tell you. Well apparently I'm your uncle. Tou-san hid my birth so I grew up without the -tsuchi part of my name. Kaa-san said that she would be damned if I had the same name as the bastard she dared to have sex with and look who it is," Han hissed and Onoki flinched.

"Jiji, why didn't you tell us? I-I saw the similarities between Tou-san and Han-oji, but I played it off. Now I see it. Han-oji, those happy smiles you gave me weren't because I talked with you a lot. They were because you knew I was related to you, but you didn't say it," Kurotsuchi assessed and Han nodded his head. He then felt Kurotsuchi wrap her arms around her uncle and smiled.

"My uncle is one of the heros of Iwa. That is so cool!" Kurotsuchi said and Han patted her head.

"Kurotsuchi, Roshi leave the room," Onoki demanded and Kurotsuchi would've retorted, but a hand from Roshi made her back down and she waved goodbye to Han as they closed the door. The long acquainted father-son pair stared off and Onoki knew this was Han. No one in the village had ever questioned his word and Han never tried to reveal it so it was safe to say that this was the real Han which got Onoki all the more frightened.

"What do you think you're doing?" Onoki asked and Han glared at his father. He just, unconsciously, tucked his right arm into his kimono and snorted.

"What do you mean, Tou-san? I just told the truth. Is it that hard for you to bear?" Han asked and Onoki narrowed his eyes. His chakra flared dangerously and had Han not been accustomed to Kokuō's chakra then he would've flinched...not!

"That was to be kept secret. You knew that. I would kill you for breaking the law in this village," Onoki said and Han snorted as he turned his back and grabbed the door handle, not before casting a glare at his own father.

"I'm so sorry that my birth would have ruined your damn image as the Tsuchikage. I also knew that you had some amateur seal the Gobi inside me. You thought I'd be your little weapon just like Roshi and I find it ironic. You wanted me as a weapon and yet when I was captured for days I don't think I had felt even a single Iwa signature with 500 yards of me for the entire time. It shows how much I was liked right?" Han asked and even Onoki couldn't stay angry at that and just looked even.

"Han, you need to understand that...Ahhh damn my back," Onoki grumbled and Han narrowed his eyes. He gave a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"You should get some ice or a heating pad for that. Also I think it's time you stepped down. You're old, you need a successor," Han said as he closed the door shut. Onoki grumbled to himself, but he didn't say anything. Someone to teach the Jiton too, that would be the person to succeed him, but who could?Kurotsuchi was too young and Kitsuchi didn't have the ability to do it. Who could succeed the old man?

"_Hmm I really am too old for this mess. Maybe he's right. I really am just a big idiot. I couldn't possibly face Kurotsuchi or Kitsuchi now," _Onoki thought to himself before he gave a heavy sigh and shook his head while he leaned it against the table. So much shit to deal with.

_**Konohagakure, Hokage Mansion**_

"You're kidding? You really have it? How did you get it?" Jiraiya asked jumping from his desk and quickly closing the door while Utakata nodded his head. He placed three books in front of Jiraiya and with a quick bow he answered his Hokage's question.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama. In here I have the bank statements, disks and information that proves Danzo's treachery to your village. He had sent information to not only Iwa, but also some of our enemies which seems to be forming a small alliance without your consent. He came to me recently looking to join his cause in the midst of the chaos that happened to our village. Which I might add is still happening," Utakata answered and Jiraiya nodded his head. Out his window were four massive craters that had more than left lasting marks on the village and shinobi were quickly assessing the situation.

Jiraiya opened a book and glanced through it all and his grin only got bigger and bigger before he felt that he could just hug the young man in front of him. This first book alone was more than enough for Danzo to be charged.

"Mind telling me how you did it?" Jiraiya asked and Utakata shook his head.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Utakata answered. He really wanted to tell his Hokage what he had seen, what he had learned, and what this would mean for Konoha as a whole as he talked about entering into Danzo's hideout. By complete accident too.

_**Flashback**_

_Utakata and Hotaru were underneath the village looking for any signs of intruders. Hotaru stayed close to her sensei and Utakata quickly held his blower to his mouth while the two continued to walk._

"_Utakata-sensei, do you see anything?" Hotaru asked and Utakata shook his head. It was dark and he could barely see his hand in front of his face, but his hands then pressed something and heard it click. Soon the ground rumbled beneath their feet while a stone structure sank into the ground. Utakata and Hotaru's vision had finally gotten better as they stepped through and watched as lights lit up around them._

"_What? Nothing is supposed to be down here? Is this where Danzo does his works?" Utakata thought to himself before he walked inside and Hotaru followed him._

**Flashback End**

"It didn't take long to see the training sessions as well as the methods that he used. That was what I could gather from a safe distance," Utakata answered and Jiraiya nodded as he patted the Rokubi jinchuuriki on the shoulder.

"Nice work. This will make Danzo sweat a lot more. I think it's time that I called a little council meeting. You can refuse, but I would like it if you were there. You know for a little..help?" Jiraiya hinted and Utakata's visible eye widened. He just nodded his head not really caring either way, but he couldn't understand the happy grin on the Godaime Hokage's face. It...puzzled him somehow. He never had his own sensei smile at him like that and yet this guy had many reasons to smile. Even with his village in tears.

"Why?" Utakata asked and Jiraiya heard him. He leaned up and rose an eyebrow.

"Why what?" Jiraiya asked and Utakata decided to elaborate for his Hokage. He really needed an answer and this seemed to be the best way to get one.

"Why can you smile like this? Your village is damaged and while you don't have that many casualties I still think you would be concerned and yet you smile continuously. It's nerve-racking and at the same time fulfilling. Why?" Utakata asked again and Jiraiya gave a lessened grin. A proud grin, but not as big.

"It's because those who don't know how to smile in the face of adversity will eventually fall. You need to know when to be serious, but you also need to remember that you are alive. You are here to make a difference. The past doesn't matter. The future will be determined. All you have to worry about right now is the present. Understood?" Jiraiya asked and Utakata nodded his head. He then bit his lower lip and sighed.

"Jiraiya-sama, I have a request of you after the meeting," Utakata said suddenly and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"_Well what do you think? Will you help me for once?" _Utakata asked with a sudden smirk as Saiken, behind his prison, snorted. He lashed his tails around for a bit before huffing.

"**I'm not really getting much of a choice here am I?" **he asked and Utakata shook his head left and right.

"_No, no you're not," _Utakata responded and Saiken grumbled from his jailer's voice, but he knew that he didn't have anything that he could say so the six tailed bijuu just didn't say anything and opted for being quiet and doing what his fellow bijuu did in these cases, sleep the fuckin' day away.

_**Kumogakure Gates, Next morning**_

Naruto, Samui, Atsui, Darui and Fu gathered around the gates with their bags packed. All were going to Uzushiogakure which was located on the outskirts of Wave's territory. It would be a three-day full speed run for the- no, wait.

"Well is everyone ready to gather around?" Naruto asked and everyone closed in next to him. Immediately they all disappeared in the Hiraishin away from Kumo and towards the last place that Naruto knew he had placed a Hiraishin near Wave.

_**In Wave**_

Tsunami hummed a soft tune while she washed the dishes. Tazuna was currently doing some work on the bridge out to where the trading routes had improved so he was gone for the day. It was only then did she heard an explosion as a tree toppled to the ground and she sighed.

"Ever since Naruto-san taught Inari how to use chakra and jutsu, he's been out there nonstop. At least he's smiling again," Tsunami said before she suddenly heard the wind pickup and she noticed multiple people drop to the ground.

"And that's how you do it," Naruto said with a sort of huff as he drained his chakra to carry that many people as well as go over a long distance.

"N-Naruto-san!" Tsunami yelled out in shock while Naruto and the others dusted themselves off. Samui offered Tsunami an apology for the abrupt invasion of her house to which Tsunami waved it off.

"So this is Wave? Homey," Fu commented and Darui began explaining the situation to Tsunami, but Naruto had already gone and left the group to go and see a certain someone.

Naruto disappeared from the house and looked at the trees being slashed apart. They obviously had some work done on all of them if the marks were by anything. Naruto also noticed the destroyed trees on the ground before he heard a shout.

"**Raiton: Jibashi," **the person shouted and Naruto saw a wave of lightning slam the ground and make it rumble. He chuckled and shook his head before he jumped and landed to the ground.

"I see you haven't been slacking off Inari," Naruto said and the person he had been looking had grown about five inches. He had on a specialized headband for Wave country and a single tanto on his back. Inari turned around to his guest and immediately smiled.

"Naruto-niichan, you came back. When your clones dispelled I thought that it released my training, but I kept at it. See? I can use Raiton just like your clones taught me," Inari said and Naruto chuckled as he softly rubbed the boy's head.

"Really? Well that's great man. Wow, it's been a long time," Naruto stated and Inari nodded his head and Naruto quickly summoned two more clones and had them next to Inari.

"M-More training?" Inari whimpered and Naruto smirked with a nod as he sat next to a tree and watched the clones beginning to instruct Inari in the use of Suiton when they had learned that he had felt more natural with it than others.

"So Inari, what's been happening while I've been gone?" Naruto asked and Inari smiled as he began to do his warm-up.

"Well Naruto-nii, Wave really improved. We now have a ninja village. We're also under Mizukage-sama now and she's been sending shinobi here in the hopes to make us stronger. Which we have. I've learned from some of the jonin here, but I still prefer your teachings," Inari stated and Naruto chuckled as he shook his head left and right. However, he noticed the wind blow around him carrying the sent of danger, but Inari seemed to be oblivious.

"Well Inari I'll be right back. Keep training," Naruto said and Inari nodded as he watched the blonde leave.

Naruto came into an open area and folded his arms. He calmly assessed the wind strength, speed and volume before he opened his eyes and sighed.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Naruto asked as he didn't even have to turn around to know that three people were directly behind him. They were all silent and Naruto rolled his eyes before he turned around and noticed Nagato, Itachi, and a blue haired woman with them. They were all wearing their Akatsuki cloaks and needless to say, but Naruto had a good run-in with the first two, but this woman was different. She was calm and cool just like his older sister Samui. He hadn't seen her with Itachi so she had to be Nagato's partner.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun. I'm surprised that you didn't outright attack us," Itachi said and Naruto just folded his arms and huffed.

"Well I've recently come across a lot of information. Nagato told me about this little plan of yours and I told him that I would agree to it," Naruto said and the others nodded.

"Very well. Naruto-san, I would like you to meet Konan. She is the one I talked with you about the last time. I have told her and she agrees to it as well. I would ask that you forgive me if I had been silent for a few weeks. I was under careful watch by someone else and couldn't risk the talk," Nagato said and Naruto knew something was different. It wasn't the one he thought. No this was the real Nagato. He had red hair, strapped to a machine and he looked like he was ready to die if he didn't get something to eat.

"Before you do tell me, how about you get something to eat? You look like you need it," Naruto said and Nagato shook his head.

"My health is no of a concern Uzumaki-san. I would humbly request-," Nagato didn't get to finish as Naruto surprised Itachi and Konan by appearing in front of Nagato with a rice ball, the blonde's eyes were cold and left no room for an argument. So...Nagato just sighed, unstrapped himself from the machine, and took the offering then began to eat. His body really was a sight to look at, but Naruto would remedy that.

Nagato ate the food quickly and Naruto offered him another. Nagato just shrugged and ate the food again and once Naruto was finished Nagato decided to talk.

"To our organization's recent attention it seems that Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan have died," Nagato said and Naruto raised an eyebrow to these other members, but he didn't really need to know them at the moment.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Naruto asked and Nagato nodded his head.

"It is, but Tobi told us that it was Uchiha Sasuke who killed Deidara. Apparently he went against my orders and engaged the Uchiha and this led to his death. I'm not curious about that, but I'm more concerned with Hidan and Kakuzu," Nagato said and Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Why?" Naruto asked and Konan elaborated.

"It is because Uzumaki-san, that they had checked in two days ago with the rest of us as did Deidara. Apparently they were going after the Sanbi and encountered resistance. We don't believe that Hidan is dead because of her...religion," Konan said and it was Itachi's turn to say something.

"Hidan's religion focuses around the pray to Jashin. A malevolent god whose worshippers pray each time before a kill and if they succeed then they preserve their lives," Itachi spoke and Naruto nodded.

"And this Kakuzu guy?" Naruto asked and Konan spoke.

"He was able to stay alive due to a kinjutsu of his. His body was composed of threads and with them he stole the hearts of his victims who held different elements. With that, he was could use multiple elements in conjunction with each other. They were known as the Zombie Pair. They were one of our best pairings," Konan said and Naruto nodded. He really didn't know if they went after Yagura or not.

"Who said that they died?" Naruto asked and Nagato narrowed his eyes to the name that he was about to say.

"Izanagi Rai," he spoke and Naruto's blood ran cold. The three felt the wind pick up slightly before it slowly dissipated while Naruto calmed down. The blonde sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"As I thought. So you didn't order the attack on the five nations?" Naruto asked. Konan and Itachi turned to Nagato and raised their eyebrow. They weren't ready to do that and since they were trying to dismantle this organization from within then the only orders that they should've followed where Nagato's.

"I do not recall of any attack against the nations. Mind explaining?" Nagato asked and Naruto was more than happy to do so.

"Yeah, four lightning strikes came from the skies in the five different parts of the villages and they each destroyed a large section of the nations. It costed some heavy casualties for Kumo. You didn't know?" Naruto asked and Nagato shook his head.

"This is troubling. To find Hidan and Kakuzu, we sent Zetsu and Izanagi near Kiri to figure anything out. Also Sasuke is bound to be looking for me. I just know it," Itachi responded. Nagato folded his arms while Naruto did the same.

"Hmm I think that it is safe to say that Hidan and Kakuzu aren't dead. Izanagi isn't stupid. He knows that he can't betray you without followers. He'd go for Hidan and Kakuzu the most because they had the most to lose form this...Tsuki no Me plan. So they are with Izanagi, of that I am sure. So what of Kisame and Zetsu?" Naruto asked.

"They are loyal to Akatsuki. Of that I am sure, but it seems that Zetsu only listens to my orders because someone is telling him to. I really can't keep an eye on him as he is our entire spy network," Nagato answered. Naruto sighed and with a quick snap of his fingers he hoisted them all into the air getting a shock from Konan and Itachi. Nagato hid his shock well before the three turned to see Naruto laying on his back like he would on the ground.

"Well first things first Nagato to getting this right is that I need to know about the Gedo Statue. I had...a vision. You and the others need to return the Ichibi to Gaara and the Gobi to Han," Naruto said and Konan raised an eyebrow.

"We had heard that the Kazekage had lived through the extraction, but we know that the Gobi jinchuuriki had died. We were sure of it," Konan asserted and Naruto shook his head.

"It seems that he played you. He's alive and well, but they need their bijuu back. Something is coming and it's really going to require all the jinchuuriki to have it work," Naruto said and Nagato narrowed his eyes. He could see the truth in Naruto's eyes and nodded.

"Very well. We won't be needing them anyway. The only question is how we get them back to their owners without alerting their villages," Konan said and Naruto smirked. He had a plan for that too, but it would require Konan and Nagato going to Iwa and Suna and planting two Hiraishin seals. Naruto had begun explaining to them his plan of action and Nagato had agreed that it was the best since neither he nor Konan could move that fast.

"That is plausible," Nagato responded and Konan agreed right along with Itachi.

"Also, I think you guys might want to hurry and detach yourselves from Akatsuki. The longer you are there, the harder it will be to get out. Also Itachi, if you plan on doing anything then you should do it now. Also keep Kisame away from Izanagi at all cost. Take him out, I don't really care, but you can't let those two meet," Naruto said and the others nodded their heads as the wind ride was over and they settled to the ground.

"What should we do about Zetsu?" Itachi asked and Nagato narrowed his eyes.

"Take him out," he said and Itachi nodded his head. He then turned to Naruto and smiled before the blonde was sent into a world of the Tsukuyomi. Naruto narrowed his eyes and Itachi didn't say anything. He just did a handsign and Naruto widened his eyes before a black power slammed into him and quickly dissolved. Naruto coughed and fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" he asked and Itachi just stared at him.

"I just gave us some reassurance is all," he said and the three quickly disappeared while Naruto remained in the field. He didn't know it, but it was already too late for Zetsu.

_**With Zetsu and Izanagi**_

The two Akatsuki members were currently near the borders of Kiri. They were just a mile from trespassing into the village and Zetsu looked around the open island that they had been investigating. Well Zetsu was anyway. He had clones all over the area searching for Hidan and Kakuzu's bodies, which had yet to turn up.

"It's weird that there is nothing here," Zetsu said and before he could say anything, Izanagi walked forward past him and motioned for Zetsu to follow him. Zetsu did so and the two went through the foliage. Izanagi and Zetsu appeared over a hill and looked over the island that they were on.

"They were probably taken. I know that they were around here somewhere," Izanagi said and Black Zetsu just snorted.

"**This is strange. Why do we not feel their chakra signatures?" **he wondered to himself. His white-half just shrugged his shoulders. They sighed and looked over the island for a little longer. Izanagi gave a hidden smirk across his face before he felt two chakra signatures.

"What? That's not possible. Zetsu, come on," Izanagi said in mock surprise as he raced off. Zetsu quickly followed him and both appeared on the other side of the island and both saw Kakuzu helping Hidan to her feet.

"Dammit when I find the fuckers who did this I'm really gonna sacrifice their asses!" Hidan said in a pissed tone while Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"What are you two doing here? What happened to you?" Zetsu asked as he and Izanagi came into the clearing. Hidan glared at Kakuzu and jabbed him in the chest.

"This faggot here saw another bounty and tried to get his grubby little hands on it. It was obviously more than we bargained for and as you can see we were deserted here. It was a good thing that the jackass right there was able to fly off and get some help," Hidan said and Zetsu narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong. It was off, this...this was a charade. They had to get away. They were in danger, but from which one? Hidan? Kakuzu? or...

"**It's wrong. One, Kakuzu would never help Hidan to her feet. If Izanagi could teleport for help then he would just take them too. There is also no one who could take on you two. Stop lying and tell- Ugggggh!" **Black Zetsu winced while White Zetsu widened his eyes. Both saw Hidan stick her tongue out and Kakuzu smirk. They looked down and noticed a Raiton filled hand through their chest. Zetsu coughed and turned his head back to see Izanagi with a smirk on his face.

"**A-All three of you. Are you betraying Akatsuki?" **Zetsu growled and Izanagi chuckled with a nod. Allowing him to join their group was Akatsuki's biggest downfall and it would only serve to help him bring about the change to the miserable world that he had planned for it.

"That's right. Sorry, but we're not your puppets. Your body will help to fulfill my ambitions. Well not your body, but your unique chakra. Sorry, but I will be taking it all. Say hello to Deidara for me in the afterlife. I want you to tell him to watch as I bring about the greatest art to this world," Izanagi said before he held up a single handsign.

"**Kinjutsu no Raiton: Hiru no Seimei( Forbidden Jutsu of Lightning Release: Leeching the Soul Technique)," **Izanagi said and before long the lightning began to spread from his hand to Zetsu's body. It slowly began to outline his body and Zetsu widened his eyes in horror as he began to take the form of pure lightning. Izanagi grinned evilly while Zetsu turned to him.

"You will not win. Leader-sama will-,"

"Do absolutely nothing as his organization falls apart at the seams. It starts with you and the best here as that you will be helping me do it," Izanagi told him and before Zetsu could say anything else his soul faded and it quickly retracted into Izanagi's body. Zetsu's chakra mixed with his own and Izanagi cackled madly as the only thing that remained of Zetsu was the Akatsuki cloak that the wind carried off. Izanagi snickered for a bit. He felt good, better than good. This chakra increase was great. He felt like he could pass the Yondaime Raikage without a problem.

"How do you feel?" Kakuzu asked and Izanagi smirked. He just grabbed Hidan getting a soft blush out of her before he also grabbed Kakuzu.

"I feel like tearing the world asunder," Izanagi said before he flashed out. The scene that had unfolded wasn't known to anyone in the world except for the three who had lived to witness it. Zetsu...was no more.

_**With Jiraiya**_

Danzo growled as shinobi pointed their weapons at him. The civilians widened their eyes along with the Shinobi side who were grinning. It finally came. Danzo's death and it would be so much sweeter.

"Danzo, for the things that you have done against Konoha that I find traitorous, I hereby deem you of immediate execution," Jiraiya said in a finalized tone and all of the anbu quickly slashed him apart with their sword. The blood sprayed from his body, but everyone turned their heads to see a chuckle and Danzo stood on the ground with his cane, one of the sharingan on his arms closed.

"_So that was the Izanagi technique that I heard about. Fitting how someone in Akatsuki is named after it," _Jiraiya thought to himself before he narrowed his eyes.

"What I have done has been for the good of Konoha Jiraiya. You are too much of a fool to see that. I see that my cover is blown. Well you have cornered me," Danzo said and Jiraiya growled before he jumped down to the ground in a mighty crash. He made the floor crack while he glared.

"You are just making it worse for yourself. Surrender and I might consider letting you live," Jiraiya said and Danzo chuckled before he snapped his fingers. Everyone noticed ROOT anbu stationed around the room holding kunai to everyone. Jiraiya glared at Danzo and the old war hawk chuckled.

"I am always five steps ahead Jiraiya. You never were one for strategy. So why don't you submit to me since you don't seem to be doing anything else?" Danzo bargained and Jiraiya chuckled. He shook his head several times and snapped his fingers.

"Actually Danzo, I do keep strategy in mind. See you use fear to control people. Turn them into mindless machines to serve you, but I do something better," Jiraiya said and with that snap, bubbles filled the room. Danzo and Jiraiya looked around before each bubble exploded and the room was covered in a thick mist. Jiraiya disappeared and the shinobi council leapt into action. Screaming and kunai strikes could be heard from everyone and Danzo didn't react to a solid kick being placed in his back. The old man backflipped away and the mist cleared. He saw that his ROOT anbu were down dead by the anbu and clan heads and Utakata was in the room with a smug look.

"Damn you," Danzo said before he felt his head get slapped with a chakra restriction seal. His chakra was quickly drained and Utakata ended his life swiftly as Jiraiya had ordered.

"Nicely done Utakata," Jiraiya said and Utakata just nodded his head before Jiraiya's commanding voice assumed across the room to run a damage report.

_**Back in Kumo, nighttime**_

Karui slept in her room silently from the long day. After they had been doing their jobs of construction around the four massive craters, the shinobi were restricted to D, C, and B ranked missions by their Raikage. Karui and Omoi had just finished a load of D-ranks and they were beat. Karui's loud snoring was heard, but she didn't know it as she would be very tired still.

"_Wake up," _A voice said and Karui just rolled over. The voice stayed silent and it sighed.

"_Wake UP!" _It said a little louder, but that made no difference to Karui and she just rolled over. The redhead sighed in relief that the irritating noise and stopped before it boomed.

"_WAKE UP DAMMIT!" _it shouted and Karui jumped up in her mind. She wasn't in her room. No she was inside of a cloud. She was hovering over the skies in her pajamas.

"Holy shit! WHAT THE HELL!" Karui shouted before a clearing of someone's throat brought her to attention. Karui turned around and widened her eyes. She saw a light-skinned man with yellow hair. On his head was a Raikage hat and he world the standard cloak or robe that came with it. Only on this back is had the kanji for the word 'First' written on it.

"Nice of you to wake up now," the person said and Karui immediately bowed her head low to the ground in an apology.

"Y-You're the S-Shodaime Raikage. The one who practically made the** Byakuraiton**," Karui said in awe while she noticed the Shodaime chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

"Meh, that's an old title. Right now, you can just call me the White Flash of Kumo, Faia. I've got no surname for you sorry. Well anyway I see that you've been busy using my chakra," Faia said and Karui widened her eyes.

"Umm what do you mean your chakra? Isn't this chakra a part of me?" Karui asked and Faia nodded his head.

"Well, yes and no. You see it is yours, but it contains my essence so it's technically still mine. When you use the abilities you are more or less just borrowing the chakra that I provide for you. Don't worry, I'm not here to take it. Far from it. In fact, I have to train you in it. Think of it as one last thing I can do for my village," Faia said and Karui just nodded absently.

"Y-You're going to train me to be the next White Flash? Will I be as fast as Otouto? Will I be faster? Oh this is just so fuckin' cool!" Karui shouted before Faia cleared his throat getting her attention.

"Ahh yes. Kumo's Orange Flash Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. When I first saw him I was surprise. No you won't be that fast. Sorry, but even my fastest speed couldn't keep up with that and I was much faster than the Raikage currently. He probably couldn't come close to my speed, but I suppose it's fine. No one really needs that speed anyway," Faia said before he noticed Karui looking at him expectingly. Faia just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well anyway. Don't worry about this. You are still sleeping, but you are seeing what I want you to see is all. Now then, let's hurry up. I have to make you one before trouble starts," Faia said and Karui cocked her head to the side.

"Make me what?" she asked and Faia chuckled as he patted her shoulder.

"I have to make you a complete Sage of Lightning," he said and Karui just started at him absently. Little did she know that Omoi was going through the same thing.

_**With Omoi**_

Omoi gulped as he shivered at the powerful Doton user in Iwa. It was simple too. He was sleeping, minding his own business and this chick pops up and demands that he pay attention. She had to be the most stubborn woman that Omoi had met and in that department Karui had that trophy hands down.

"Pay attention!" she shouted and Omoi nodded before she sighed, summoned an earth chair and sat in it.

"Sorry sorry. Didn't mean to scare you gaki. I am the Shodaime of Iwa, Asura. I was called her because I came to tell you that I demand my cut!" Asura said and Omoi tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"U-Um your cut?" He asked and Asura rolled her eyes before glaring at the white haired boy in front of her.

"That's right my cut. You use my chakra then I demand my fuckin' cut. You got a problem with that?!" Asura shouted and Omoi shook his head. She then chuckled and shook her head. She just leaned over and patted Omoi on the shoulder.

"Kidding kidding. Man, brats these days have no sense of humor, but anyway. I am the-,"

"The one who was famed for her used in the **Shōgekiton( Shock Wave Release). **You were the only one in all of Iwa that was able to use it and you couldn't find anyone who possessed the power to use it so you forsook it and taught the Nidaime who had a form called the **Jiton(Dust Release)," **Omoi said and Asura nodded while she clapped her hands.

"Oh not bad for a brat. So how is my village doing?" Asura asked and Omoi gulped and scratched his cheek.

"W-Well they seem to be good, but might I ask why you are here?" Omoi asked and Asura placed on leg over the other and folded her arms. She remained silent for a little while which was what Omoi noticed.

"I am here to teach you, but before that. Does anyone in my village know about me?" Asura asked uncertain and Omoi nodded.

"Umm yes. I heard some students in their academy talking about you and how cool you sounded, but umm they said that you were a guy," Omoi said and he noticed the chair in front of him crumble while Asura chuckled. She balled her fists enough for veins to show while she wrapped an arm around Omoi's neck.

"Hoo a guy huh? Well isn't that just fuckin' dandy?" She asked and just sighed. She really couldn't fault that. She only had one child because people thought she was a guy. Hard to be feminine when you had to rule a bunch of idiots that didn't know the first thing about running a village. It was a stupid time back then.

"Umm so what are you supposed to teach me Shodaime-sama?" Omoi asked trying to be polite. Asura snorted and just rolled her eyes before placing a hand on her hip.

"Enough of the Shodaime-sama shit. I've heard enough of that when I was alive. I don't need it now. Asura-sama will suffice. As you for Gaki, well you're going to be in a world of hurt. Why you might ask. Well I don't have to fuckin' tell you! But I will because I'm nice like that. I'm to make you into the Sage of Earth," Asura told him and Omoi just raised an eyebrow to what that actually meant.

_**With Jiraiya**_

Sakura and Sai were currently right next to Jiraiya in the sitting position at Mt. Myoboku, the home of the Toads. Jiraiya cleared his throat while Sakura and Sai straightened up. In front of them were two toads. They were called Ma and Pa. The two looked at the teens and Jiraiya smirked.

"What do you think?" he asked and Pa quickly beat his cane over Sakura's head. The girl growled, but she didn't say anything while Pa inspected them over. Sai seemed...distant, but he didn't say anything either. It was then that Pa nodded his head and turned back to Jiraiya.

"Mmm very good students. The girl shows loads of potential. She and the boy will complete their Sage training," the toad said and Jiraiya's eyes lit up. It was a high privilege to be recommended for Sage training by two of the top toads.

"Will it make us stronger?" Sakura asked. She still wanted to get Naruto back for that humiliation that she suffered. She was a jonin and he beat her flat without so much as a problem. It really bit her pride.

"Foolish girl. You will be strong, but you must not focus on revenge. You must only focus on the how," Pa said and Sakura just nodded her head. She sighed while Sai looked at them left and right.

"So when can they begin?" Jiraiya asked and Ma smiled.

"They can begin now if there are no problems," she said and Jiraiya nodded that there were none and quickly shunshined out leaving his students alone with the two elder toads.

"Well what are you waiting for, Christmas? Get moving!" Pa shouted as Sakura and Sai ran off somewhere.

_**With Samui, three days later**_

Samui had been quietly sleeping on the boat ride towards Uzushiogakure. Someone had agreed to take them for a small fee and the group took what they could get. No one seemed to be in that much of a rush and Naruto was probably the most excited, but Samui was just tired. She had stayed up late training in her water affinity those days and didn't get that much rest.

It was only when Samui opened her eyes that she was sunken under the water and she noticed a blue haired woman waving to her. Samui raised an eyebrow before she motioned for Samui to follow her. Samui did so and the two swam for a little bit. It didn't take long before the woman got out and Samui followed. Samui then widened her eyes as she saw a village. It was at least as large as Kiri, but it was vacant, it was in ruins and many burnt buildings.

"Greetings. I finally get to meet the person who is able to use my **Chiton. **I am the Shodaime Mizukage of Kiri, Samui. I am Misuti," Misuti said and Samui sighed. She rubbed her shoulders and shrugged.

"I see. Might I ask why you are here Shodaime-sama?" Samui asked and Misuti chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Umm actually I don't know how I got here. I just know that you're using my chakra and I just wanted to say good job," Misuti answered and Samui seemed confused so she elaborated.

"You see, you are using my chakra to sustain your powers and so I am to just tell you that I will have to train you," Misuti answered.

"Umm okay, but in what?" Samui asked and Misuti chuckled.

"To be a Sage of Water," Misuti said and now Samui was really confused. More confused than she had been in the entirety of her life.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto smiled as he watched Samui sleep. They had reached the island, but it was obvious that she was tired and why she wasn't waking up. So everyone just decided to let her sleep while they began their trek.

It was misty that was for sure in Uzushiogakure or at least that's how Fu thought it was since the trees were wet with water and so was the ground.

"Man this place is just teeming with life isn't it?" Fu asked while they continued to follow Naruto. The blonde swatted trees and bushes out of the way. He felt...felt like he had been here before. He didn't know why, but his blood was tingling. It wasn't at rest like it could've been. His heart was pumping and he was anxious.

"So is this the right way?" Darui asked and Naruto just nodded. Trusting his gut in the feelings that he had.

After 20 minutes of walking, everyone came up to the sight of busted gates which were covered with vines from the trees. Age had taken their toll on them and Naruto touched on. The metal had long since rusted. Fu had to look up in awe. It was like a very great hidden village. If this place had still been around then what would the world be like?

"Hey, what's that?" Atsui asked while the others turned their heads. They all noticed a mist quickly rolling in. It covered the buildings that weren't able to be seen and it sort of gave the village a creepy air about it. Darui reached for her sword while Atsui went for his tanto. They were ready for anything, but a hand from Naruto stopped them as he glared.

Immediately everyone noticed two forms appear from the mist. They were both clad in white robes that held the Uzumaki swirl on their backs. Both could see the guests in front of them and they immediately zoned in on Naruto. They could feel, if that was the right word, the Uzumaki blood inside him and both ran towards him. Everyone was ready to attack, but they were surprised as the two beings quickly stood in front of Naruto and examined him head to toe. Their noses twitched and they turned to each other. The two nodded and then dropped to their knees and bowed.

"Welcome home Uzumaki-sama/**Welcome home Uzumaki-sama," **The each said at the same time. Darui widened his visible eye as did Atsui and Fu, but they were all surprised by Naruto's response which seemed to be a smile, a pat on the head to the beings, and a soft voice.

"I've returned. Sorry it took so long," Naruto said to them. No one had any idea what was going on here. Who were these two people?

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Done I guess. Yeah people if you think I'm about to overpower everyone then that's not the case. At least not fully. This had been in my head to do since the beginning of the story, well you know before I dropped it that first time and then took it back up again. Now if you don't mind, there I did my quota can I go back to bed now?<strong>_

_**Naruto: Hmm yep, I guess you can.**_

_**KG: Fuckin' finally. Well fuckin' goodnight. Owww my head hurts.**_

_**Karui: Too much cream soda will do that to you. Oh by the way, do I get summons? Like can I call forth lightning animals from the sky to help me? That'd be so cool.**_

_**KG: TBA**_

_**Omoi: Will I be able to-**_

_**KG: TBA**_

_**Naruto: Are you going to have sex?**_

_**KG: TB- asshole. You can all just fuckin' wait. I decided to rush Danzo merely because for this story his ass wasn't important, at least not enough to keep going. Just a bore for me.**_

_**Naruto: Wait, let's at least sing the U.S National Anthem.**_

_**KG:...Why?**_

_**Naruto: Just do it.**_

_**KG: Fine. "Oh say can you see! By the d...(Falls) Zzzzzzzzz.**_

_**Samui: Lazy.**_

_**Karui: He got farther than I thought he would. Hell I didn't think he even knew it.**_

_**KG: Zzzzzz...AN zzzzzzz Karui Zzzzzzzz dies Zzzzzzz.**_

_**Karui: WHAT!  
><strong>_

_**KG: Hey, hey what's with the yelling! Argh my head. Take a damn joke girl. Dammit. Naruto you close us out. I'm going to bed. Ugh.**_

_**Naruto: Ummm okay. Well you heard him people. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND KG HIS CREAM SODA!**_

_**KG: STOP YELLING!**_

_**Naruto: It's what you normally say.**_

_**KG: Uggh that is so true. Just don't say it when I have a hangover.**_

_**Naruto: Right. Also, people just do one thing for him. RESPECT DA' CREAM!**_

_**(Gunshot)**_

_**(Naruto Falls)**_

_**Karui: Otouto. KG, what the hell!**_

_**KG: He wouldn't stop yelling. Don't worry I didn't kill him. Just knocked him out. Now please, shut up and let me...(closes door) Zzzzzzzzzzz.**_

_**Karui: Why do we work with this guy?**_

_**Samui: Who knows.**_

_**Omoi: Bye bye people. Wait, is this my only line? Why don't I get more! This isn't fair! I want more lines.**_

_**KG: YOU'RE GOING TO GET A BULLET TO THE FUCKIN' HEAD IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!**_

_**Omoi: (Gulp) Umm see ya later.**_

_**KG: Zzzzzzzz. **_


	39. Chapter 39

_**KG: And that was how the great fire of '99 came to an end. With the help of Naruto Uzumaki and the Great KyuubiGoku-sama.**_

_**Karui: Umm yeah is there any reason why I don't believe any of this shit?**_

_**KG: Well I did say it was fiction. I also did say that it would be useless to try and think of it as real. Besides who the fuck cares about the great fire of '99? No one that's who! That why no one knows what it is! Because they didn't care!**_

_**Fu: Well if the jabronis didn't care about then they why the fuck is it called the GREAT FIRE of '99. This is all fuckin bullshit!**_

_**KG: Well that's what they call it! I don't know! I wasn't there!**_

_**Yugito: YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE!  
><strong>_

_**KG: Yeah well I fuckin' lied. Get over it!**_

_**Naruto: Hey you can't talk to my fiancee like that!**_

_**KG: I'm the one who made her your fiancee in the first place. Ahhh dammit you're all driving me insane! Why did I temporarily hire all of you! (Opens door) I need some air!**_

_**Samui: So...who's writing about us?**_

_**Naruto: Who normally does it?**_

_**Omoi: He does. And he's sort of pissed off right now.**_

_**Naruto: We pissed off the guy who was willing to write stories about our epicness?**_

_**Karui: Seems like it.**_

_**Naruto: Oh fuckin' great. That's just fuckin' great. Someone grab me a Cream Soda, a playboy and a Final Fantasy game.**_

_**Yugito: Umm Naruto, KG doesn't read playboy.**_

_**Naruto: Really? I thought all guys did. Is he gay?**_

_**(Gunshot)**_

_**(Naruto Falls)**_

_**KG: Asshole. Well let's get started.**_

_**Quote: "**__**It is delightful to transport one's self into the spirit of the past, to see how a wise man has thought before us, and to what glorious height we have at last reached," by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uzushiogakure<strong>_

Naruto and the others of his team walked through the ruins of Uzushiogakure following the two people in front of them. The one to the left was obviously a human, but the one to the right wasn't. She had wings on her back and a long tail, but nothing that made her resemble a demon per se. She more looked like one of the lower demons that Kyuubi and Nibi had mentioned during that two year training trip in Makai. Naruto wasn't sure, but he felt like...he knew them. When they had greeted them, he had known them all his life and they were waiting for him to return, but he had never been to Uzu before. Why was it so familiar?

Naruto was cast out of his thoughts to a shoulder bump making him turn to Darui who leaned close to his ear.

"You know these two Naruto?" Darui asked as they continued to walk along the road. Fu and Atsui leaned close also wondering the same thing. Naruto had told them, on the boat, that he had never been to Uzushio before and yet he knew these two. It was strange.

"N-No I don't. It's weird to me Darui. I have never been here, but I greeted them like we were two peas in a pod. I don't understand it either," Naruto told him and Darui just stepped back and glanced towards the two before they noticed them make an abrupt stop.

"Uzumaki-sama, this is where you may stay if you so wish. It isn't as bad as the other houses, but we will try to make your visit here as comfortable as possible," the human girl said and Naruto just nodded before he pointed to her.

"Hey I didn't ask it before, but what are your names?" Naruto asked and the two females stared at each other. They then looked back at the group of Kumo shinobi and bowed together.

"Ahh sorry Uzumaki-sama. My name is Syra," the known female said and the demoness next to her bowed also.

"**And I have been given many names. I am known as Ryora. The looks on your faces tells me that you know I am a demoness, well that's half right. Uzumaki-sama, I am Syra-san's summon. You could say that she has a contract with the Sirens. We're a unique group of people. The Siren contract was used to serve the Uzumaki family, but when they all died out then Syra took the contract to keep us around. It is an honor to meet another Uzumaki like Mito-sama," **Ryora said and Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"You don't look a day under sixteen. How do you know that woman? And while you're at it who is Mito Uzumaki?" Naruto asked and Darui twitched, but he was surprised that neither Atsui nor Fu knew who it was either.

"Geez Naruto, what were they teaching you back at Konoha's academy?" Darui asked and Naruto looked at the ground.

"I very rarely got to go to school because of Kyuubi-chan. The few times that I could, they didn't really teach anything. I don't know, maybe it's just how it was," Naruto said and Darui sucked his teeth inwardly. He just had to go and depress one of his good friends didn't he?

"Oh. Well sorry about that. I suppose it's not your fault," Darui said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder and the blonde just nodded absently.

"**And to answer your question. Mito-sama was a very talented Uzumaki. She was really known for her fuinjutsu, but she was also know as the first jinchuuriki of Kyuubi during the fight between Madara-teme and Hashirama-san. Naruto-sama, she is your great-grandmother," **Ryora said and Naruto widened his eyes. He dropped to the ground and sighed.

"_Too much is going on. Who are these girls? Mito-san is my great-grandmother and there is this place. I don't understand it," _Naruto thought to himself before he shook his head and stood back up. He folded his arms and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Thank you for telling me that, but can you tell me if...there are any scrolls left over? We really need to look them over," Naruto said and Syra along with Ryora nodded. They both smiled and made their way from the houses and took Naruto towards the Uzukage Mansion which was pretty hard to miss. Syra and Ryora took them inside and everyone followed as Syra and Ryora came up to a door with an intricate seal over it. Everyone was about to walk further before Ryora held up her hand in an authoritative tone.

"**Only Uzumaki-sama may pass from this point. All others must wait right here," **she spoke and everyone turned to Naruto. The blonde just nodded and opened the door while Syra closed it. A bright light shined over the place before it was locked tight.

"And now we wait," Syra said, but everyone could hear the nervousness in her voice.

_**With Yugito**_

Yugito yawned against the couch as she found herself drifting to sleep. She had just been done with a C-rank mission of guard duty and it bored her out of her mind. Man she wished that her fiancee was here. If he was then she could've gotten in the mood, but right now she just wanted some sleep. A little rest of her eyes and then she would wake up. Yugito's light snoring was heard by no one as Kyuubi and Nibi were outside of the day.

Yugito opened her eyes and only saw herself surrounded by hundreds of trees. She quickly stood up and looked around quickly before the trees rustled. She turned to the source of the noise and the sight made her give a look of confusion.

"Hmm so you're the one who has been using the ability I learned," A calm voice said and Yugito quickly turned her head and she noticed Hashirama Senju come from the woods behind her.

"You, you're the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha. Wait, why are you in my dreams? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Yugito asked and Hashirama nodded his head. He only gave a small grin across his face that showed he meant no harm. Not like he could do much anyway.

"That's right Yugito-san. I am Hashirama Senju. I don't know I've been brought here. I was dead as best I can remember and now I just had a vision. It is to help you. I just know that you have-," Hashirama suddenly stopped as Yugito shook her head back and forth. She admitted to herself that this was more than just a dream, but in all honesty she couldn't understand. How was it that he would be here to teach her about things Katon related when he was only known for his Mokuton techniques.

"How do you even know Katon? I mean, I know that you are a kage Shodaime-sama and every Kage has more jutsu that to their elemental affinity, but do you and fire go together?" Yugito asked and Hashirama chuckled as he sat down to a tree. That's right, he had never fully showcased his abilities with Katon jutsu, but that didn't mean he couldn't use it. He had trained hard in it, nearly every day. His passion for not just Mokuton but also Katon is what made the village. While he had his brother, Tobirama, had built Konoha together from the use of his Mokuton and his brother's Suiton, it was Hashirama's Katon jutsu that was able to burn the excess wood. More than just peace, there was another reason that he signed the agreement with the Uchiha clan.

"Well I have a mastery of Katon, but the power that you use from me regular Katon. Do you know Konoha's philosophy?" Hashirama asked and Yugito raised an eyebrow. The any times that she had been to Konoha they had always talked about the First and his ideals. Specifically...

"The Will of Fire," Yugito answered and Hashirama nodded glad that even Kumo could know of Konoha's ideals, or what they should be.

"It's not just a philosophy or ideal, but it is also an art. The power to strive forward for your village as well as protect those dearest to you. Over the entirety of my life, only coming to the end, was I able to physically manifest my Will of Fire. It's a technique that can be learned by anyone willing to strive. It's more abundant in those with the Katon affinity and it does as you see. It raises the power of Katon techniques to immense levels. Allows for no use in chakra since it's a manifestation. However the part where I had seen you get cut, but retain your shape is what confused me. There are multiple times that you should've died, but that power saved you. Regardless I have been given a task and we will complete it. Yugito-san, something big is coming. I will have to make you a complete Sage of Fire," Hashirama said and a vision flashed through Yugito's mind as she continued to listen to Hashirama's words.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes only to see himself standing in the middle of a field. The place was lush and the wind was blowing steadily. He calmed himself down from his anxiety and he noticed a shift in the wind change as a person wearing the Kazekage hat walked up to him. For a moment Naruto had thought it was Gaara that he was looking at, but that notion was gone as this person was a lot taller than Gaara. They had to be in their middle or ending middle ages. Semi-short red hair that went past their body to their shoulder tips. Something of it being long and short at the same time. This was obviously a man as he had the figure of one so that's what Naruto assumed.

"Hmm so you're the one that I've been called to help. Not surprising. You seem to have a far better master over Fūton than most of the people did in my generation. It's nice to meet you young one," the man said politely which was something that Naruto noticed. Once they were directly in front of each other, the man sat down in the grace and Naruto did the same since there was no danger.

"You have no need to be wary of me Uzumaki-san. I know of what you hold and I don't care about that, but I guess you knew that. Anyway, before we get down to business tell me, do you like tea?" he asked and Naruto tilted his head to the side in small confusion.

"Umm sure dattebayo," Naruto said and the red-haired man raised an eyebrow. He then chuckled and nodded. This was bound to be interesting now. Immediately they both felt the wind pick up and noticed a table fall to the ground in front of them with two cups of tea for them both. The mysterious Kazekage just raised his cup and smiled.

"To wind," he said and Naruto chuckled and raised his cup as well.

"To the awesome power of Fūton," Naruto said and the two drank their tea together just enjoying the sweet and harmonious field laid out for them.

_**With Tobi, Pain and Konan**_

Tobi punched the wall of the Ame tower, where Nagato and Konan resided, in fury while Pain and Konan watched impassively. They knew why he was angry of course. They had just been confirmed of Izanagi's treachery in his defeat of Zetsu. No one had any idea where he, Kakuzu or Hidan had gone. It was...unnerving for Tobi to say the least.

"Calm yourself Tobi. This won't get us anywhere," Pain said and Tobi just narrowed his eyes, his sharingan glaring dangerously. This organization was falling apart. When did it all happen? How could years of planning be taking their course just like that?

"I know that. It won't do us justice, but we'll have to find them. Zetsu was our best spy network. _He was also the focal point of my plans. Without him, I need to improvise," _Tobi said keeping the other parts in his head. Konan folded her arms and sighed.

"We have no clues as to this sudden betrayal either. As it stands, only Kisame, Itachi, Pain, myself, and you are still around. Deidara is gone, Sasori is gone, Kakuzu betrayed, Hidan betrayed and Zetsu is gone. Our odds are unfavorable," Konan said and Tobi nodded.

"Whether they are unfavorable or not makes no difference. Izanagi is a mortal. He cannot defeat a god," Nagato said and even he had told hold back the shiver that went down his spine. It had opened his eyes to how much he had changed. He had really been so into himself that he thought he couldn't be beaten by anything. It just made him all the more weary.

"And what of those two who are already here? Kakashi Hatake and his partner. They've been her for a good two weeks and you haven't dealt with them," Tobi said suspiciously while Nagato glared.

"I can deal with them when I wish. You had better remember the plan Tobi. We're using the bijuu to create the ultimate weapon. Once it is done then we will persuade the nations into peace. All will know pain," Nagato said and Tobi just snorted. He knew Nagato had changed, he wasn't that stupid, but going on his gut wasn't good enough. He needed something more. However, he would have to wait. Right now, Tobi had a scene to watch.

"Hmph whatever. I'll be leaving. Be prepared to accept some new recruits," Tobi said while Nagato and Konan watched him leave. Konan then turned to Nagato and patted his shoulder.

"Nagato, this is getting dangerous. We'll have to give the Ichibi and Gobi back to their jinchuuriki as fast as possible. We can't keep this up," Konan said and Nagato nodded his head. They would just have to wait for Naruto's signal and they could begin. Nagato knew that this had dangerous. The plan that he had talked about was Akatsuki's original plan, but that all changed until he had discovered Madara's Tsuki No Me plan. It was around that time that he had learned what his organization really was, just a group of criminals who weren't shooting for peace, but destruction.

"I do realize that Konan. Don't worry, taking Naruto-san's advice I have been eating more as you can see. I feel a lot stronger than recently. I should be able to handle him if he becomes too much of a problem. But what to do with Kisame I don't know. I can only imagine what a danger Izanagi is now. You know of his unique chakra right?" Nagato asked and Konan nodded.

"That's right. Izanagi had told all of us at one point that the very first leader of the clan was able to convert a person's body into chakra. It was labeled a kinjutsu for that very reason," Konan stated and Nagato nodded. He was sure that Izanagi was already trying to use his newly added chakra.

_**With Izanagi**_

Hidan and Kakuzu watched from an upper ring of their bases as Izanagi quickly did away with a few members of his clan. He didn't kill them, just really made them know who was in charge. In addition to...absorbing Zetsu into his body and mixing their chakra capacity then Izanagi knew all of the things that Zetsu knew. How funny it was that Zetsu was a product of Yin-Yang release chakra from Madara Uchiha. Oh and speaking of him.

"_Hmmm so Tobi you aren't Madara Uchiha. I must say that I'm impressed. Not by you, but by the one who has used you. I can't believe. Though this is something even I wouldn't come to expect. Hmm what was his name again? Ahhh yes, Obito Uchiha. How fitting, maybe I should take him as well," _Izanagi thought with a grin across his face before Hidan handed him a towel that he used to wipe his face.

"Thank you Hidan-chan," Izanagi said giving her a kiss which made Kakuzu roll his eyes. He didn't really care about such things, but they had things to take care of.

"I have received word from Hakura. He says that Akatsuki now knows of our betrayal. It will be even tougher for us to fulfill this goal. Also, you haven't told us, what is your goal?" Kakuzu asked and Izanagi smirked.

"Why to break the world apart. I don't really care much for it, that's why I'm letting you have it when I'm done Kakuzu. I couldn't bear it to part with Hidan-chan and Izanami. So Kakuzu, I want you to finance our little operation. Simply, go on all the bounties hunts that you want. I would welcome it. Hidan-chan, you have another mission," Izanagi said and Hidan raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"And what would that be?" she asked while Izanagi smirked.

"Simple, you are going to take a little trip to the Land of Iron. There is something I would like you to check there and why not just kill some people for Jashin-nii if you want," Izanagi said and Hidan grinned widely.

"Ahhh I love the smell of bloody heathens in the morning," Hidan said walking off while Kakuzu did the same. Meanwhile Izanagi just rubbed the back of his head and smirked.

"Now then, time to go and see a really good fight. If I'm right then that young Uchiha might just be the one I need to make this whole thing work," Izanagi said to himself as he quickly disappeared in a flash of lightning.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Naruto and the mystery man finished their tea and the blonde sighed while the man did the same, but Naruto remembered his mission and while he would've liked to spend some more times getting to know this guy he had to get back to his village.

"Hey look, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go. My village will need me in a few days and I really need to go," Naruto said while the man smiled with a nod. He dropped his cup to the ground and stood up.

"Well you can't leave," he said and Naruto glared dangerously at him. It seemed that this was turning into a fight and the blonde already reached for one of his father's kunai, ready to strike the man in front of him down to the ground before the man chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean that I would be stopping you from leaving, but that you can't leave until I train you. Ahh I haven't offered my name yet have I young wind user?" he asked and Naruto shook his head. He could feel the air around this guy and it was almost even more than his own. It was calm and non-threatening just like the air of Kumo was for him.

"N-No you didn't. But why would you tell me your name? I just met you," Naruto said and the man chuckled while he took off his hat and placed it on the table in front of him.

"Oh I just thought that a fellow Uzumaki would want to know his relative's name. Was I wrong?" he said and Naruto was absolutely floored while the man gave an over exaggerated bow.

"Nice to meet ya kid. I'm the Shodaime of Sunagakure, Ryouji Shima, formerly known as Shinju Uzumaki, one of the early anbu commanders of Uzushiogakure. It's great to see another Uzumaki dattebake," Shinju said and Naruto shook his head.

"No way, I've been to Suna before and I saw the Kazekage statues. You look nothing like the Shodaime Kazekage. He didn't have hair, well he did, but he seemed bald at the top while a sliver of red hair went down his back," Naruto said and he only noticed Shinju curl into a ball with a cloud over him.

"Ahhh so people only remembered that part about me. Yeah I suppose that's fair. I never released that henge and people were probably so surprised at my funeral. Yeah I guess that's my fault. That's the life I lived isn't it?" Shinju asked meekly while Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Obviously he had just hurt the man's pride somewhere.

"Umm sorry about that. I didn't mean to make it sound blunt. But you said that it was a henge. If you were from Uzushio then why should it have been a henge?" Naruto asked and Shinju just snorted.

"Well I guess you could say that I'm a traitor to Uzushiogakure. Not really per se, but our Anbu had a mission and I was the commander. We couldn't complete it because I had decided that the life of my comrades was worth more to me than the mission. It had something to do with Iwa, but that's all I remember. I had a hearing with the council and they banished me. I came to Suna under the guise of just an ordinary sand dweller. Suna was...an oppressive country. I had gathered all the Sand shinobi that I could and we attacked it from a tyrant. We did it because of me, merely because I had such a powerful use of Fūton. Tell me, can you make hurricanes and tornadoes like I could?" Shinju asked and Naruto shook his head.

"I wanted to, but it seemed out of my control. Even in those two years I haven't mastered that. I had heard that you were the one who came to have the kekkai genkai of Gōton, or Taifūton as some people called it. Tempest Release right?" Naruto asked and Shinju nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's right. It was incredibly difficult and even to this day, no one has been able to replicate it. Honestly you're the closest one, but enough of that. Listen you have a week, in the real world, to be trained by me," Shinju said and Naruto cocked his head the side.

"Why? I mean I would love to learn from my ancestor, but what do you need to train me for?" Naruto asked and Shinju shook his finger left and right.

"Poor naïve Gaki. I have to make you into a complete Sage of Wind," Shinju said and Naruto panicked.

"A week? But I don't have that kind of time. I have to be in my village in two weeks, not to mention I have fuinjutsu books to read in here! I won't make it if...," Naruto stopped and Shinju laughed.

"Oh don't worry brat. You'll be fine. Like I said it's a week of real time. Time moves slower in here than out there. At least 30 days in here will equal 1 day out there. So a week is?" Shinju asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"T-Two hundred and ten days!" Naruto shouted and Shinju nodded his head.

"And like out there you can use jutsu here, but you won't be exhausted. Specially not when this doesn't use chakra to begin with," Shinju said and Naruto nodded.

"Hey wait! Is that why Samui-nee was sleeping? Is this happening to Karui-nee, Omoi and Yugito-chan too? Naruto asked and Shinju just shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't know, but it's happening for you and I suggest that you get ready Gaki because I'm about to be the strictest taskmaster that you will ever meet in your existence as an Uzumaki. Now then, be prepared. I know of your Kitsune Sage Mode, and...prohibited. All shinobi things that aren't Fūton -related are prohibited. Any last words?" Shinju asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah when we're done. I would like two requests. One, can you tell me why you hid yourself and two...answer this question. Can two sages modes go together?" Naruto asked and Shinju raised an eyebrow.

"I will accept the first request. However, the second I do not know. You will have to figure this out yourself. Are you done?" Shinju asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"Good first lesson. The way I've seen you use your wind. You more or less use it like pressure. Wind is good for pressure, making things heavy or light. More like a cushion blast of wind that could crush anyone, but wind is also piercing. Something you knew, but we'll be working today. Are you ready brat?" he asked and Naruto rolled his eyes at his ancestor.

"You've asked that three fuckin' times dattebayo. Let's get started!" Naruto shouted and Shinju nodded his head.

"Yes, let's," he said and the two Uzumaki relatives charged each other.

_**In Iwa**_

Onoki was floating in the air as he watched Kitsuchi and Han look at each other. Kurotsuchi, upon leaving, had told her father everything there was to know and Kitsuchi just quickly grabbed Han into a hug.

"I had no idea. I couldn't believe it. All this time you were right there and I never saw it. I should've known better," Kitsuchi said while Han just closed his eyes and sighed.

"It matters not right now Kitsuchi. It was a truth that I really wasn't all that in to. It'll be fine. I'm glad that you see me that way. I have my brother and my cheeky niece," Han said rubbing Kurotsuchi's head which got a pout from the girl. Everyone chuckled for a little bit before they heard Onoki clear his throat.

"Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi would you let Han and I talk for a minute?" Onoki asked and the two glared, but nodded and left while Han turned back to his father.

"What is it old man?" Han asked and Onoki hung his head low. He decided to come clean right now and even give his own apologies for everything. Something that he had come to a decision that should've been made earlier.

"There are many things that I can't make up for. The like you lived is one of them and I realize that. However, I would like to...Ugggh my back! I threw out my back!" Onoki said and Han just sighed while he helped his father to the couch while he massaged his back.

"You really need to find a successor old man. You've been at this too long. You can't even fight like a Kage should. Just name someone and teach them the techniques. I don't really care," Han said and Onoki sighed.

"Well that all depends. How long will it take you to master Jiton?" Onoki asked and Han twitched. Onoki just chuckled and shook his head.

"Forgive your cowardly father. I was such an idiot at the time. Stupid shit that made me forget what was important. Han, you will need to learn the Jiton. Since the Nidaime Tsuchikage, it will become a tradition that all Tsuchikage pass on the Jiton to their successor. Han, I need that to be you," Onoki said and Han just remained silent. He never in thought to ever want to be the Tsuchikage. He had loathed his village. And yet he was sort of happy with that apology. He didn't know why. It felt like he was holding on to some anger that was just pointless.

"I'll think about it," he said much to Onoki's relief. The elder Kage just nodded his head and leaned back with a sigh. Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi had heard everything and both nodded to each other before they left, for real this time.

_**With Team Hebi, three days later**_

"Wait right there little guppies. Only the brat gets to go," Kisame said with a smirk across his face. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu narrowed their eyes while Sasuke just glared. He walked and passed Kisame who only gave a smirk of what the young Uchiha would be in for. He left his team behind and disappeared while Suigetsu grinned and walked up.

"So I get to test my sword against yours. I think I'll be taking yours too," Suigetsu said with a grin while Kisame chuckled.

"Oh the sword of the little guppy Zabuza. How did you come into possession of it?" Kisame asked and Suigetsu just looked at it shimmering in the sunlight.

"Stole it. Was very hard you know, but it was very much fun," Suigetsu said and Kisame just nodded before the two clashed at each other.

Meanwhile, Sasuke only had to travel a couple of miles to see the abandoned Uchiha facility in the distance. There, there was Itachi and Sasuke was just that close to getting his revenge. The Uchiha looked at his right arm and grinned as he pushed his dark power through it. This power, it would settle everything. He quickly leapt out of sight and he walked up the stairs of the facility. He came to a large room and he noticed Itachi staring at him in a chair looking as impassive as ever.

"Finally, I have found you Itachi. You have stopped your hiding and I will have my vengeance against you for what you have done to me!" Sasuke said glaring at his older brother while Itachi just sighed. It was time for him to play his part in Nagato's plan. He knew he wouldn't survive, he wasn't planning to actually. He just had to try and get Sasuke to see some things.

Izanagi grinned as he popped his head out of the side of the wall. Seems as though Zetsu had this power and Izanagi could now use it just as well. It wasn't that hard. It was actually rather fun. Oh if he could find the humorous applications for this then it would all be fun, but for right now...

"_Show me what you've got little brat. Show me the final piece to the puzzle," _Izanagi said in thought while Itachi decided to respond to his brother in front of him.

"So you finally arrived have you. Tell me Sasuke, what do you see...with those sharingan eyes?" Itachi asked and Sasuke snickered. The darkness in his heart rose to that question while his dark powers continued to manifest, but he kept them under control. He would have to, he didn't want to showcase it yet. Only when Itachi was in despair would he absorb his brother.

"What do they see? All tell you what they see Itachi. They see you dead, lying at my feet, before I take your soul, your chakra, your life, into mine," Sasuke said and Itachi wondered about the way that Sasuke had said that as it unnerved him, but he just ignored it for now.

"Me dead at your feet huh?" Itachi asked and Sasuke smirked. Izanagi watched the older Uchiha flash behind his brother while he spoke.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's get started," Itachi said and Sasuke smirked. He and Itachi quickly turned around and launched a kunai at each other making both clash away while the two glared. Sasuke quickly sent a kick to Itachi's face which made the Uchiha dodge.

"**Chidori Nagashi," **Sasuke cried out while a stream of lightning raced towards Itachi. Itachi narrowed his eyes and dodged the strike of ninjutsu before trying to punch Sasuke, but he wasn't able to as Sasuke slid along the ground and launched a sweep kick to Itachi's legs, but the older Uchiha jumped into the air and the sight shocked him as he saw Sasuke on the ceiling with his sword in hand.

"You're dead," He said and Sasuke pierced Itachi with his sword and sent him crashing to the ground. Itachi coughed while Sasuke glared at him.

"Before you die, you will answer my one question," Sasuke stated like it was a fact and Itachi just stared at him as he raised his hand. Sasuke twitched and two of Itachi's fingers went up before they darted to the side telling Sasuke where to look. Sasuke turned in the direction and he growled when he saw Itachi still in his chair like he had been watching the whole thing. Sasuke turned back to the clone and noticed that it dispelled in ravens. It brought Sasuke back to that time that he had met his brother a day ago in that cave telling him where to go.

"Hmm not bad," Itachi said and Sasuke growled. In rage, he sent a wave of lightning to Itachi only missing his face by a few inches as it struck the side of the chair.

"Oh I've gotten better than that. Wanna see what I mean?" Sasuke asked recalling his lightning chain and Itachi gasped as he felt the cold feeling of steel pass through his chest. Right behind his chair was Sasuke with his sword out just like he wanted. Itachi turned back to the standing Sasuke and he noticed him fall into a flock of dark...fire?

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. Something had happened to Sasuke and now it wouldn't have done him any good to ask now would it?

"You spoke of someone else. Another Uchiha who you had known to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan. I want to know who it is," Sasuke said and Itachi just glared in front of him not moving. Sasuke growled and pushed his sword through Itachi's chest.

"And what will you do when you find him?" Itachi asked trying to glare at Sasuke from behind the stone chair he was sitting in while Sasuke chuckled and gripped his sword.

"I'll absorb him too. I'll kill him. He must've been your ally. Not even you could take out the entire Uchiha force in one night. You have someone else. WHO IS IT?!" Sasuke asked/shouted while Itachi rolled his eyes.

"He is...Uchiha Madara. The co-founder of Konohagakure no Sato. The first to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan and use it to control the Kyuubi to attack Konoha," Itachi said and Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Y-You're lying! He can't be alive! It's not possible! Enough of your bullshit Itachi. Who is it?" Sasuke asked clearly impatient while Itachi just sighed again more than a little irritated with this foolish brother of his. He might've had a plan and had patience, but even Itachi's patience couldn't last forever.

"Reality is subjective Sasuke. Your reality might be someone else's illusion. You have deluded yourself to thinking that Madara was dead. Madara is very much alive. He is the one who helped me do it. He's been hiding in the guise of an organization, the Akatsuki, and has been hiding his presence but still at work. However if your eyes aren't the same as mine then what's the point? You can't beat him and you can't beat me. You couldn't even kill your best friend," Itachi said and Sasuke just snorted. He then chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't be pathetic Itachi. My entire life I have had one goal. That is to kill you and avenge my clan. I NEVER had a best friend. I don't need friends! I need closure! That closure is your death!" Sasuke shouted as he flung a kunai at Itachi who had been sitting behind him.

"So you broke through that genjutsu have you?" Itachi asked and the Itachi sitting in front of Sasuke dissolved into the ground while the real Itachi stood to his feet and chuckled.

"Madara is not only my ally, but he is also my sensei. Why don't I tell you a little bit about our clan Sasuke? In the early days Madara and his brother, Izuna Uchiha, were bright geniuses of our clan. They worked hard by competing against each other nearly every day. After rigorous training they had awakened their sharingan together. They became both famous and infamous in the shinobi world as well as through the clan, but it wasn't enough. They wanted more and more. Even to the point that they killed those precious to them," Itachi painted the picture of everything to Sasuke who just stared in awe of what he was learning before Itachi continued.

"And so they unlocked their Mangekyou Sharingan. The eyes that were said to be that of a cursed clan, which it was. The Mangekyou Sharingan, from its activation, is said to draw power from the darkness. The longer one uses it then the more darkness will consume them until...they go blind. This happened to Madara as, along with Izuna, became the strongest Uchiha in the clan with Madara acting as the leader. Under him, they proved their superiority and conquered clan after clan until they met the one, Senju clan, under Hashirama Senju. They sought peace and both made Konohagakure no Sato. However, the price and overuse of his Mangekyou Sharingan, Madara went blind. He felt hopeless, powerless. He had nothing let to give him strength. They tried all sorts of things to try and heal his eyes, but nothing worked for him. That was until...," Itachi stopped again and Sasuke widened his eyes as he saw the young Madara reach out his hand and into his brother's only muttering 'Forgive me' before a scream filled the room and Madara held Izuna's two eyes in his hands.

"Madara transplanted Izuna's eyes into his own and he achieved the last state of the Sharingan. Never would he go blind again. He had amazing power. The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, said to never walk in the darkness again and grant unequaled power. This was Madara Uchiha. However when he fought with Hashirama Senju on a place to go, he...still lost. Don't you see Sasuke?" Itachi asked stopping the genjutsu while Sasuke turned to him.

"Madara was a loser! A fool and always will be! But I will do better! I will ascend and I will surpass him. I will have my light! Sasuke, your eyes, they are my light. Just like Madara and his younger brother, give me your light so that I won't go blind!" Itachi said and Sasuke snarled. He then closed his eyes and shook his head. Izanagi just chuckled and shook his head too.

"_Oh you poor poor fool Itachi. Madara isn't alive and the person you claim to have help is here also, watching just like I am. Don't worry I will make sure that everyone knows how strong the Uchiha are. After all, I will be using that bastard's eyes for my own soon enough," _Izanagi thought.

"All this time, all my training, all my life I have searched for ways to end you. You say I don't have the same eyes as yours? Well you're right. I don't need them to kill you. If you cast a genjutsu over me then I will merely use the darkness in my heart, soul and body to shatter it. My hatred will be your undoing," Sasuke said and Itachi glared while Sasuke cracked his knuckles.

"Is that right? Then let's go!" Itachi said and the two quickly launched kunai and shuriken at each other. Clashing and clanging could be heard from them both as they flung their weapons in rapid succession. The ground was littered with them all as not one weapon made its target to either of them. The clashing soon began to stop and the Uchiha brothers each drew their own weapons and charged at each other. Sasuke swung his sword at Itachi and Itachi flashed his kunai while each grabbed the wrists of each that handled their blades.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at Itachi before he saw another Itachi behind the original. It flung three kunai at him, but Sasuke just smirked and out of his shoulder a black snake appeared and wrapped around his body while deflecting the kunai. It tried to bite Itachi's hand, but the older Uchiha backed away and huffed while Sasuke chuckled.

"I have much more chakra than you. You'll burn out before I do," Sasuke said and Itachi just looked at him impassively before he vanished in a burst of speed and slammed Sasuke into the wall with a large blow. Sasuke coughed and slipped to the ground before his held hand lit up in white lighting. He raised it, but Itachi grabbed his wrist and slammed it to the wall while he punched Sasuke in the stomach.

"This is reality Sasuke. You will not defeat me. Not so long as I have my eyes. Now give me your so that I may fulfill my destiny," Itachi said and his hand dropped to Sasuke's face. His fingers poised and reached the outer rim of Sasuke's eyes.

"You...are...mine," Itachi said as Izanagi heard Sasuke's screams. The young Uchiha cried out while Itachi held his brother's left eye. He shook his head and then leaned close again.

"This is my reality. And now for the next one," he said before he noticed Sasuke's curse mark. The Uchiha roared as his wing slammed the ground making Itachi jump from it. Sasuke dropped to the ground and coughed while he saw the blood dripping from his face. His heart was pounding, his breathing quickened. The darkness in his heart...taking him over. Sasuke chuckled and glared at Itachi. A massive wave of KI appeared over the field while Itachi glared.

"You want my eyes? Well you will take them over my dead body, but I...WILL...KILL...YOU!" Sasuke shouted and his dark wings blasted out of his body while Izanagi, Tobi and Itachi watched ins surprise. The area around Sasuke's field of vision cracked from the darkness inside him. It shattered and Sasuke stood standing, both his eyes intact.

"What? How did you evade the Tsukuyomi?" Itachi asked while Sasuke snorted. He grabbed his sword and blasted dark chakra through it. His voice was low and ominous, trembling with the hatred in his soul.

"I told you. The darkness gift that I was given will make my dream the reality. You are finished," Sasuke said and Itachi narrowed his eyes, but he was forced to close the left one from overuse. He huffed and panted from the loss of chakra, but Sasuke seemed just fine. He chuckled darkly while Izanagi smiled.

"_So Itachi, what now? This little genjutsu farce is over. Sasuke has exceeded your expectations now hasn't he? Maybe I will see it soon. I can only hope. Well he passes in genjutsu and taijutsu. Now for the ninjutsu portion," _Izanagi thought to himself before both he and Itachi widened their eyes to see Sasuke doing handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyū no Jutsu," **Sasuke shouted as he sent the roaring fire at Itachi. The older Uchiha narrowed his eyes and jumped into the air to avoid it and Sasuke saw him head to the ceiling of the buildings.

Itachi popped out and did his own handsigns. He would stick to the plan as much as possible, but this. Something was wrong with Sasuke. Itachi didn't know, but Sasuke was dark, very dark, darker that he thought possible. Had Itachi really pushed his brother so far?

"**Katon; Gokakyū no Jutsu," **Itachi said and sent his own fire at Sasuke. It slammed into the ground causing dust to rain over the field while Itachi landed on the ground. He glared at the point where his explosion was before he saw Sasuke's dark wings covering his body.

"I never needed the light, the darkness kept me safe. Just like it does now. Got it Itachi?" Sasuke asked and Itachi narrowed his eyes before they both did their handsigns at the same time. Izanagi appeared on the roof as a smirk appeared on his face showing that he was really enjoying the show offered to him.

"**Katon: Gokakyū," **Sasuke and Itachi shouted at the same time as the flames blasted into each other. Sasuke and Itachi glared at the other, but Sasuke was the only one who could smirk as he still had so much chakra from absorbing Orochimaru into his being. His chakra capacity was as good as an anbu's if not more. Was this how Naruto got up so many times? Sasuke felt the abundance of energy as well as darkness in his body to keep him going.

Sasuke's fire overpowered Itachi's as it began to push it back. Itachi closed his right eye and allowed the blood to slowly seep out of it before he shouted.

"**Amaterasu!" **Itachi shouted and both Sasuke and Izanagi saw the black flames of heaven consume Sasuke's fire rapidly as it converged on its target. Tobi narrowed his eyes from far away and sighed.

"_Amaterasu, said to be the Heaven's Flames of Judgement. It will never extinguish until the caster wills it or the it burns its target to ashes. Magnificent Itachi," _Tobi said in thought from behind his mask as Sasuke continued to fight the flames. The drew closer to him before the younger Uchiha chuckled.

"Even Heaven's judgement won't save you. They are darkness before they are flames. **Meiton: Yami Seigyoha no Jutsu( Darkness Release: Controlling Darkness Waves)," **Sasuke shouted as his left hand flared in dark chakra. He held it up and with a swift snap of it, the Amaterasu flames obeyed and dispersed around the field flying to the ground below them. Itachi widened his eyes to the shock before he coughed and covered his eye.

"You can't beat me," Sasuke said and Itachi just strained his eyes on his form again before the Uchiha took off flying. He shot into the air and flew around, but Itachi's eye could keep up. The flames shot for Sasuke, but the Uchiha kept going. He flew all over the place, but in no time Itachi's flames caught to him and Sasuke screamed before he crashed into the ground. He laid unconscious while Itachi fell.

"_Is that it boy? You still have plenty of chakra don't you?" _Izanagi asked while Itachi knelt before Sasuke's body. He only gasped as black flames dispersed showing Sasuke the hole in the ground.

"Now I can get started. Die Itachi! **Katon: Goryūka no Jutsu( Fire Release: Great Flame Dragon Jutsu)," **Sasuke shouted as he sent the fire dragons flying into the air. The blasted through the roof causing Itachi to dodge them all as they went into the air. Sasuke slightly panted and shook his head while Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"You have used up all of your chakra. There is nothing left for you," Itachi said as rain fell from the sky. Thunderclouds began to appear and Sasuke smirked.

"Well you're wrong. I just thought I'd show you what I can do now. I can end your life with this one jutsu!" Sasuke said and, with his dark wings, flew into the sky above Itachi as Tobi and Izanagi watched.

"_Oh this kid. I will take him after all. To think that he, by himself, learned one of the S-ranked techniques of my clan. By using that fire he changed the temperature in the air. He formed thunderclouds so he doesn't need chakra. It's the ultimate form of shape and nature manipulation," _Izanagi said and Itachi watched in awe as Sasuke spoke.

"This jutsu can't be blocked, evaded or dodged. Just like you Amaterasu. It will ring in the skies. It will be the last thing you see," Sasuke said and Izanagi smirked.

"_That's right human. Lighting flashes 1/1000th of a second to hit the ground. It's faster than sound itself," _Izanagi said in thought before he vanished away not wanting to be in the center of that large dragon appeared from the skies, but everyone could see that instead of white like the clouds, it was entirely dark while giving a loud roar.

"This is the **Kokirin( Darkness Kirin). **You won't evade this. You're finished. Now die by the thunderclap of darkness," Sasuke said and the Kirin slammed quickly into the building and exploded destroying everything around them. Izanagi appeared at a safe distance and breathed a sigh of relief while Itachi's body lay motionless on the ground.

Sasuke's wings flapped before he landed also. He withdrew then and snorted.

"You're finished," he said with a smirk and walked over to Itachi. He was ready to really end the job before he heard a voice he shouldn't have heard.

"Is that the death you imagined for me? You really have gotten stronger Sasuke, but the fight is just starting. Without this I really would've died. Along with the Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi then there is this. My trump card, the Susanoo. Lets get started,"

"S-Susanoo?" Sasuke wondered before he heard a voice. He started low and began to grow as he clutched his heart.

"_Do it. Unleash it. Grab your sword, channel it, and summon me!" _it shouted and Sasuke growled as he grabbed his sword and bit his thumb. He traced it over his sword and struck it in the ground.

"**Yami no Kuchiyose( Dark Summoning)," **Sasuke said and his wings overtook his body and blasted out of his body before Itachi saw Sasuke cackle with a manifestation of Darkness itself right behind him.

"Yes Itachi. Let's go!" Sasuke shouted as he ran at Itachi. The older Uchiha braced himself as Sasuke's Dark summon slammed into the Susanoo. The Susanoo tried to swing its Totsuka Blade at the younger Uchiha, but the Dark summon grabbed its own sword and blocked the strike. Sasuke smirked before his hand charged in dark lighting and he forcefully broke through Itachi's hold and grabbed his neck. He slammed him to a wall while Sasuke growled.

"I will now have you as mine. You have nothing left! SUBMIT!" Sasuke shouted and Itachi winced. This wasn't Sasuke, this dark power had tainted his brother. If Itachi wanted to give Sasuke a color then he would still be white, somewhat grey as he could be influenced by anyone, but now he was just too black. Itachi coughed and he raised his hands. Sasuke flinched as Itachi stretched. Sasuke thought it would go for his eyes, but Itachi carefully jabbed him in the head and smiled.

"Sorry Sasuke, I never submit. And there won't be a next time for me to submit. _I leave it to you Naruto-kun_," Itachi said as the life drained from his eyes. Sasuke widened his eyes before he dropped Itachi who fell to the ground, dead. Smiling, he was smiling. Even in his death his smile mocked Sasuke. Why? Why couldn't Sasuke have anything? He wanted despair! He wanted anger! He didn't want a damn smile!

"Itachi...you...ass," Sasuke said before he fell to the ground also and closed his eyes. The two Uchiha were finished. Nothing more to do than that.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde paused from his fighting with his relative which got him a kick to the face that sent him flying back.

"Why did you stop?" Shinju asked and Naruto rubbed his cheek. He glared in the direction of the Uchiha building where Sasuke and Itachi fought.

"No, it's nothing. _Did I imagine that?" _Naruto thought to himself before he got up and continued to work with Shinju for the rest of their time together.

_**With Omoi**_

"Come on brat! Hustle right now! I'm not going easy on you!" Asura shouted as she kicked Omoi in the stomach sending him crashing into the ground. Omoi coughed and shook his head.

"_Man, why do I have to be subjected to this? Wait, what if she hates me? I annoy her now. She's a Kage, she'll kill me and then she'll kill me in hell. Aww man, not good," _Omoi thought to himself with a sigh before he got up, channeled his chakra through his fist and slammed the ground again making it quake in his mind.

"HARDER!" Asura shouted and Omoi just sighed and shook his head left and right.

_**With Karui**_

"That's it Karui-san. You just keep going. We're starting to get it. Now channel that chakra into your body and let it explode out!" Faia said and Karui nodded her head as she sent the lightning in her body flooding out into her sword while she continued to fight with Faia.

"I will get your ass one of these fuckin' days!" she shouted and Faia just nodded his head from far away.

"You keep thinking those positive things. Maybe one day they might actually come true," he said which really pissed Karui off.

_**With Samui**_

"That was great Samui-san. You are doing wonderful. In no time at all you will be closer to achieving the true level of Chiton. Just make sure that your power is steady and your release is more controlled. Very good," Misuti complimented as Samui continued to work in her own training.

"That would be cool if it were so, but I need more. I have to get stronger. If I don't then the world will long be over. I can't let little brother or Yugito-sensei keep all of the hard work on their own," Samui said and Misuti just nodded her head with a smile on her face.

_**With Yugito**_

"Yes Yugito-san, that is it. Very good. Keep going. Use the Will of Fire. It is not your enemy, but your friend. Nice work. It is the source of the fire of your desire. Keep it up!" Hashirama instructed while Yugito kept her mind focused on the task at hand. Even her training that Nibi had her do wasn't as frustrating as this. She could say this...the man knew what the hell he was doing that was for sure.

"Understood. I will get stronger. Naruto-kun, you won't have to face the world alone. My fight with Kisame has shown me that even with this if I can't protect my chakra or get stronger with my element then I am just a nuisance. My Two-Tails Chakra Mode can't just protect me and save everyone. I need to get stronger," Yugito said calming herself down before she started to work again.

_**One week later**_

Naruto stood in front of Shinju with a sad smile as the Shodaime Kazekage of Suna began to fade. He smiled and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"I didn't want them to know how well I was doing so I disguised myself. Didn't need the wrath Uzushiogakure on Suna for what I had done, but I couldn't leave them alone. It just seemed right that I should've done it. We got the chance to talk along didn't we?" Shinju asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"That's right we did. Thank you for everything Shinju-oji. I won't forget what you've taught me," Naruto said and Shinju smiled as he began to fade. However, before he left he materialized a nice wind sage cloak for Naruto and wrapped it over his shoulders.

"Go out there and show those assholes what a true user of Fūton can do. I'm glad I met you also. Just keep your head up and you'll be fine dattebake," Shinju said and Naruto nodded in earnest as he touched the cloak. He heard the locks on the doors open while he bowed.

"Thank you for everything. I promise not to fail!" Naruto shouted as Shinju gave him a thumbs up and quickly left in nothing but chakra.

I know you do. Kick Izanagi's ass for me. I knew his dad, the fuck," Shinju's lasting voice said while Naruto walked out.

"Man Naruto, what the hell?! You were in there for a...good...wow," Atsui said as everyone looked at Naruto. He hadn't changed, but his whiskers were more defined. His body slimmer and he was wearing a sage cloak though Naruto wondered how he reaped the benefits of this was just a dream.

"_It wasn't a dream was it?" _Naruto thought to himself before he smirked and passed his team. Everyone seemed to have questions. Syra was blushing as was Ryora. Fu's eyebrow twitched while Darui shook his head.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? We got what we needed. Let's grab Samui and leave. Also thank you Syra-chan. You too Ryora-chan. I'll come back here sometime. It was fun," Naruto said as his team walked off to waving Syra and Ryora.

The entire team appeared on the ship and they all noticed Samui open her eyes.

"Well finally, I didn't know you were such a heavy sleeper. You slept for a good week sis. Did you have a hot dream?" Atsui asked and Samui shook her head. She glanced at Naruto and Naruto saw the mark on her arm had changed. It was much more defined.

"Are we leaving?" she asked and Naruto nodded. She nodded and they all grouped around the blonde who Hiraishin-ed them home.

_**Kumogakure**_

Everyone landed down and Darui rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I will go and report us to Raikage-sama. No need for all of us to go. You guys can go home," Darui said with a yawn. In that week, he had been sleeping like normal nothing for him to really do that he didn't want to. It also gave Fu the chance to work on some things along with Atsui. Everyone dispersed and Naruto grabbed Samui.

"Samui-nee grab Omoi and Karui-nee, we're all meeting at my and Yugito-chan's house," Naruto said and Samui nodded as she ran off towards her teammates while Naruto went home.

_**Namikaze House**_

Naruto opened the door quickly and he noticed Yugito yawning as she stretched her body which was abnormally stiff. She had her eyes adjusted to Naruto's form and smiled.

"Hey Naruto-kun. You only just left. What's up?" Yugito asked and Naruto widened his eyes. Did she not realize? No she had to realize it if Samui did as well.

"Yugito-chan, I've been gone for a good week. Wait, you were sleeping for an entire week like I was?" Naruto asked and Yugito widened her eyes. Yes, it was all coming back to her now. The training, the meeting with the Shodaime Hokage, everything.

"I remember it Naruto-kun. I do remember it all. It's weird, but I feel it. I did everything," Yugito said while Samui, Omoi and Karui came through the door.

"So we all met with the Shodaime of each village and they each gave us special training. Something is going down here and I think it's going to happen soon. I don't know why, but it felt like they were...preparing us for something," Karui said and all the others nodded their heads.

"Yeah, but for what? Do we really need to be this strong? I feel like I could knock out Raikage-sama if I really needed to. What...are they preparing us for?" Omoi asked and everyone just folded their arms and sighed while they shook their heads. None of them knew, but they each had a reason to be anxious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Me sleep. You leave. Me take nap. You no omake. Me have to get up early tomorrow. You hope had fun. Me going bed. You stay breezy, protect what important to you, review, and SEND CREAM SODA! ALSO RESPECT CREAM! GOODNIGHT Zzzzzzzzz.<strong>_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Karui: Yeah wooohooo we're back baby! I knew he didn't forget about us.**_

_**KG: Give me some credit. Sheesh what's with you. Also, you're not officially back.**_

_**Naruto: What are you talking about?**_

_**KG: Mmm how to explain it. This is...a thank-you chapter.**_

_**Yugito: Mind explaining that reasoning?**_

_**KG: Yeah actually this is a chapter that I had in my head for a while or so and I wanted to say thank you and sorry to my readers. Thanks for understanding my need to stop and for supporting. And sorry for making you wait. **_

_**Omoi: How nice and...uncharacteristic of you.**_

_**KG: HEY! I'm nice!**_

_**Naruto: We...don't see it.**_

_**KG: Fuck you guys.**_

_**Quote: "**__**I can forgive, but I cannot forget, is only another way of saying, I will not forgive. Forgiveness ought to be like a cancelled note - torn in two, and burned up, so that it never can be shown against one," by Henry Ward Beecher.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Hidan<strong>_

Hakura grimaced at the bloody display in front of him and the dead bodies at his feet. He looked up and he noticed Hidan had stabbed herself with his long blade and she chuckled. He wondered how she could survive in the cold like she was doing. _"Dammit I'm freezing out here. Why does Izanagi-sama need us for this?" _Hakura thought to himself.

He looked up and he noticed that Hidan was done with her ritual. She turned around to face Hakura and the right-hand man to Izanagi raised an eyebrow at the bloodstain on the side of her face. He watched her flick it off easily while she turned around. "Hurry the fuck up Hakura. We still have business to conduct here. Don't waste our time," Hidan said and Hakura sighed with a nod of his head.

"Understood Hidan-sama, but what does Izanagi-sama want from the Land of Iron?" Hakura asked and Hidan smiled as she looked out into the coldness of the area. She swirled her scythe around her head before resting it on her shoulder.

"We're looking for something that Izanagi wants. Let's hurry up and get it. Anyone who tries to get in our way...well, they just shouldn't. Of course I want them to try. All the more for Jashin-sama to be praised with," Hidan said walking off and singing a merry tune. Hakura followed right behind her and he couldn't help a feeling of slight anxiety.

"_What does Izanagi-sama see in her?" _Hakura thought to himself as he and Hidan disappeared.

_**Raikage Mansion**_

"In any case, I'm glad that all of you three are alright. Whatever happened to you to make you fall asleep is not a concern anymore. Now then, Naruto what have you found in Uzushio?" A asked from behind his desk. When he had seen Naruto come into his office he wondered if maybe he was seeing things as he felt like he just saw Minato in front of him, but the casual talk broke him out of it. For Mabui, Naruto looked at lot more handsome than she remembered. She wasn't sure why, but knowing that he was growing up was a joy for her.

"Well A-Jiji, there were tons of books on sealing and the fuinjutsu arts. However, there wasn't much in the way of Shinreiton techniques. There were a few books heavily related to the subject, but they were all burned or destroyed. I think I could still piece together some things if given enough time," Naruto said and A nodded. He shook his head left and right while his finger tapped the table.

"Very well. Naruto utilize your studies and find something. Mabui, take some of the other books to our analysts team. We're facing something and we must all be ready for it," A said getting everyone to nod. Naruto handed the books to Mabui and, with a bow of her head, took them then departed from view.

"Oh also A-Jiji, I've got some news," Naruto said and A raised an eyebrow. Yugito, who had been with him, smiled as Naruto walked behind her and grabbed her waist.

"I've just been given the hottest fiancee in the history of the elemental nations," Naruto said grinning like mad. A looked up from his work and twitched involuntarily at the sight. Yugito chuckled nervously and Naruto was absolutely beaming with pride. A dropped his pen and stood up.

"You're fucking with me right brat?" A asked, but Naruto shook his head and gave Yugito a quick kiss to the cheek. Yugito sighed with a nod of her head, but she couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face. A slumped back into his chair and snorted.

"Hmph well I'm happy for ya. About time I should say. You two never keep your hands off each other," A said getting Yugito and Naruto to blink. He chuckled to himself and shook his head before dispelling a lingering thought that appeared in his head.

"Have you told anyone?" A asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Secret surprise," Naruto said with a sly look that told A all he needed to know. They were just going to try and drop a bombshell on everyone. No doubt it would raise a lot of heads to the notion. Naruto and Yugito were famous enough throughout the shinobi world as it was. For this to be added then it would be seen quite an accomplishment. After all, to people it was only natural that two strong shinobi should be attracted to each other. That wasn't always the case, but in was the world logic at work.

"I see. Well I don't see the need for it to be my business to tell them. Do whatever you want and get out of here brat," A said and Naruto pulled Yugito away as they left the room. A appeared to be writing some documents, but he suddenly stopped and stared forward.

"Keh, it's about fuckin' time," A said to himself before he got back to work in what he was doing.

Having left the Mansion behind, Naruto and Yugito walked through the village and Yugito proceeded to lightly hit Naruto over the head getting a chuckle from the younger blonde. "I thought you said we were going to wait before we announced it to everyone," Yugito said growling, but she wasn't angry. No, she was just rather amused at it all and having her fiancee speak about it with the village leader was just a little much for her excitement.

"I couldn't help it. I had to tell someone or I was going to explode. You know you want to also. You just wanted to boast it to everyone don't you?" Naruto asked. He got nothing for a response and he turned his head to see Yugito just staring at him with a small blush on her face. She quickly turned her head and pouted.

"Well of course I want to, but we agreed to wait for it. Especially since this isn't the time to be bringing it up," Yugito said and she shivered when Naruto rested his head on her shoulder. He pulled her close and chuckled.

"Oh don't be like that. You know we can tell them whenever you want. I have no qualms about it," Naruto said and Yugito sighed while she petted her boyfriend's head.

They greeted the masses of people who had been around as most of the civilians were happy to have the 'Guardians of Kumo' around. It had seemed that Bee's reputation had rubbed off on Yugito, Naruto, and Fu. They were all considered to be Kumo's guardians. Especially when Naruto had fought with Izanagi back in Iwa. That news had really spread, but then again being the son of the fastest man alive was helping that too. Also for Yugito, being said man's girlfriend was a definite plus. At least for her anyway.

Both quickly left the village and came up to the Namikaze Compound, which was still quite large that they figured. Well it wouldn't mater. Maybe in a few months there would be a couple of blondes running around. **"Naruto-kun!" **

Naruto and Yugito jumped as Naruto was suddenly grabbed and went into the ground. He looked up and he noticed a mess of blue hair and red hair. Said blue hair was currently hugging the life out of him while said red hair was shaking her head. Hmm maybe in a few years some red and blue haired kids would be running around also.

"Nibi-chan, can't breathe!" Naruto exclaimed. Nibi smiled as she leaned up. She quickly sealed her lips with Naruto, not feeling the shame of having heard Yugito growling and Kyuubi glaring daggers at her. Nibi stopped the kiss and Naruto gasped.

"**There. I have given you CPR. Hmm you still look like you can't breathe. I'll do it again...," **Nibi said and went for another before she felt her head grabbed by Yugito and Kyuubi. Nibi gulped and looked back. She saw the murderous glares being sent at her and chuckled nervously.

"**...or not hehehe," **she said as she quickly composed herself, stood up, and walked back into the house. Naruto panted and shook his head while he stood to his feet. As he got up, he instantly met another kiss courtesy of Kyuubi. She only made it a quick one before parting and licking her lips.

"**A week without calling. Shame on you Naruto-kun," **she said and walked back into the house. Naruto sweatdropped and shook his head. He looked back and he inched away as he suddenly felt hot for some reason. He turned his head and noticed fires spreading across Yugito's body while the smile on her face twitched a few times.

"Umm Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked and Yugito turned to him. She glared at him daring him to say something else which got Naruto to just close his mouth and not incite her wrath anymore.

"What?" she asked as she opened and closed the door, controlling her fire more than enough to not let it burn the house down. She slammed it shut and all three left Naruto outside. The blonde chunin sighed heavily and opened the door. What did he do to deserve this?

As Naruto walked through his house, he noticed Kyuubi cooking something in the kitchen with a hum of her voice. Nibi and Yugito were arguing. Something about priority rights and all that. Naruto disregarded it as he made his way towards his study. It was probably the only place that he had to himself. Naturally Kyuubi, Nibi and Yugito had rooms that none of the others went into, at least not without permission. It was simply how the house worked.

Naruto sat in his chair and quickly discarded his Kumo headband to the table. He took off his work clothes and settled for some sweat pants and red sleeveless T-shirt. He took one of his books from his bookshelf and opened it. "Now let's see what I can find," Naruto said to himself. However, in the back of his mind, he knew he was going to see Nagato and Konan again. He didn't know why, but time wasn't on his time at the moment.

_**Somewhere**_

Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes. He had a headache. A very, very bad headache. He slowly leaned up and he noticed he was in a dark place, the only source of light being from a candle that had been near his bed post. As Sasuke leaned up, he noticed the bandages wrapped around his body though they weren't needed. He had long since felt his body had recovered, but not only that he felt his anger rising, but at least it was finished. Itachi was dead by his hand. He didn't dare to absorb him. He didn't want his brother any closer to his body than he already was. It made the young Uchiha's blood shiver, but the strangest thing. He felt empty. What was he supposed to do now? Maybe he could...return to Konoha? He'd be in a world of trouble, but with Itachi gone then he could finally get on with his life.

"So, you finally killed Itachi didn't you?" A voice said to Sasuke. The brunette looked up and he instantly glared as Tobi made his appearance in front of him. Sasuke's eyes suddenly twitched and his sharingan quickly warped before he launched black flames to Tobi's mask. The masked man cursed and quickly hid himself in the darkness while Sasuke allowed his eyes to settle down.

_"What was that?" _Sasuke thought to himself. He panted heavily as he felt a significant drop in his chakra. He looked over and he noticed the masked man appear back in front of him.

"Hmm it seems that Itachi took precautions to try and stop me," Tobi said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He hunched forward and he noticed his stuff at the opposite end of the room. He also noticed that his chakra was distorted. He wasn't going to be using any jutsu, but he'd save his Meiton for when he really needed it. For right now, he would play this man's game.

"Who are you and Itachi tried to stop you from telling me what?" Sasuke asked. Tobi smirked and narrowed his eyes from behind his mask.

"My name is Uchiha Madara and he wanted to stop me from telling you the truth...about the Uchiha," Tobi said getting wide eyes from Sasuke.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked and Tobi sat down on a stool that was next to him. He placed his elbows on his thighs while Sasuke seemed more interested than ever before. Both were silent for a while to gather each other's thoughts. Tobi finally spoke which broke Sasuke from his own thoughts.

"Did you really think that Itachi was a traitor? For him to just suddenly decide to kill his entire clan for no reason?" Tobi asked and Sasuke growled as he tightened his fists against the sheets of his bed.

"Of course I do. He murdered my entire family in cold blood. He's nothing more than a traitor!" Sasuke snarled. Tobi chuckled behind his mask. He chuckled at such thinking, but he couldn't fault Sasuke for it. After all, he was only a revenge stricken brat. What would he understand of true pain?

"You and your naïve thinking is foolish. Itachi loved the clan. He was the absolute best out of all of the Uchiha. He trained endlessly to overcome his limits. He was the Uchiha clan's pride and joy. The ideal thing that all should look up to," Tobi said and Sasuke stayed silent. Tobi closed his eye for a second before opening it up again.

"Itachi was no traitor. He performed his duty. The orders that came from your village's higher ups. The Sandaime and the council ordered Itachi to murder his clan," Tobi said glaring heatedly at Sasuke. The Uchiha widened his eyes and he looked down at the bed sheets. He could feel his darkness creeping up against his skin, but he tried forcing it down. It was like a hard lump to swallow in his throat.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked angrily. Tobi sighed at having to repeat, but did so anyway.

"I'm saying that the Itachi was ordered to kill off the Uchiha clan by order of the Sandaime and the council. Your village is what drove Itachi to this," Tobi said Sasuke growled and shook his head.

"That's a lie! Why would Itachi do such an order? Wait, are you saying that they forced him to do it?" Sasuke asked. If that was true then...what did he just do? What had he just done to his brother?

Tobi could see this distress in Sasuke's eyes, but he wanted so much more. No, he needed so much more. In order for this to work then he would need Sasuke at the peak of the fork road. One way or the other. It wouldn't matter.

"No, he wasn't forced. In fact, he asked to take the mission himself," Tobi said. Sasuke shivered against the soft bed while the light of the candle reflected off his face. Sasuke tried to take this all in, but Tobi wasn't really giving him the time to and explained.

"Since the founding of the Uchiha clan, the Uchiha and the Senju had an agreement to stop their clans for warring. They settled for peace. In that peace they made Konohagakure no Sato, your village. However as time went on, the Uchiha's influence dwindled to where they were only in charge of the police force of your village. How do you think they felt?" Tobi said. It was just a rhetorical question. One that Sasuke was busy thinking about. His mind was racing at the moment.

"They resented it. I can't say they all did, but most of them resented it. They wanted that influence back. To bring back the time to where the Uchiha were in charge of everything. So, they planned to do just that. However, word of their plans were leaked and the Sandaime found out about it. So rather than have a needless war where hundreds of innocents would be slaughtered, he came up with an idea. Place the blame all on one innocent man to bear the weight of the sin. Itachi took it as he knew that only he would be able to justify it. He chose to live in the shadows instead of the light. So he killed off everyone. He killed his mother, his father, his lover, and even his best friend. He could kill anyone and everyone. He loved the village more than even his own clan, but there was one person that he couldn't bring himself to kill," Tobi said.

"_No," _Sasuke thought and Tobi could see the realization sinking into Sasuke's head so he went further.

"That's right Sasuke. He just couldn't kill his precious little brother. To him, your life was more precious than the village. You were the...,"

"NO!" Sasuke shouted. He didn't care that Tobi could see the dark chakra rising from his body. He growled fiercely and tears threatened to stain his sheets.

"You're lying. Itachi didn't care about anyone but himself. He sought to get stronger through his clan and he killed them all. He made me an avenger. I was to bring him down. Only I could do it!" Sasuke exclaimed. Tobi just allowed Sasuke to rant away his frustrations and as Sasuke calmed down Tobi spoke.

"That is right. He told you to hate him, to spite him, to become stronger and kill him. He told you to do it and you did, but he wanted you to do it as a Konoha shinobi. To bring back the lost honor of the Uchiha clan. Now what do you have left? Itachi's dead. He chose the life of a traitor over the life of a hero. He's a hero for the village, but he's been seen as a mass murderer by everyone. To you, Itachi was evil. He had to be or your revenge would be for nothing. Had the Sandaime chosen anyone else then they would've killed you. Itachi spared your life. So will you do as Itachi wanted and protect the village or will you chose his life over it?" Tobi asked and Sasuke just leaned back. He looked at his sheets while Tobi got up from his seat and quickly left allowing for Sasuke to think.

_**With Izanagi**_

Izanagi had been busy exploring his new latent powers in utilizing Zetsu. It made him sick that this was a similar technique to how Orochimaru took bodies, but what could be done about it? It got its result and Izanagi didn't really care. He had long since discarded his Akatsuki robes. They must've known by now that he wasn't a part of them. He had burned it instantly as it fell off his body. Almost everything was going in accordance with his plan. Kakuzu had, much to Izanagi's amusement and curiosity, gone on multiple expeditions, a.k.a bounties. He had financed quite a bit for the group. Though Izanagi had told Kakuzu to focus mostly on missing nin for the most part. People didn't need to know what he was doing just yet and he needed all his resources. He might've damaged the Villages, but that wasn't enough to completely drop his guard.

"I'm back," Kakuzu said and he handed Izanagi a case. Izanagi opened it and grinned at the loads of money in front of him. He nodded and turned back to Kakuzu.

"Very good. All we have to do now is wait for Hidan to return from her mission and we can continue in the operation. Know that once we get started then we're going to be changing the tide of war. Although I had heard the news," Izanagi said with a chuckle. Kakuzu snorted, but he gave a nod of his head.

"You're talking about the recent news of Iwagakure. That's right, they just named the Yondaime Tsuchikage. A man named Han. Apparently he's that old man Onoki's son. I always knew that jinchuuriki were close to their village leaders or something like that, but what an amazing surprise. It's about time that old man stepped down," Izanagi said, but he noticed Kakuzu looking more than a little disoriented.

"What is the matter?" Izanagi asked and Kakuzu folded his arms. The former Akatsuki accountant looked at the book of bounties in front of him and he looked at Han specifically.

"That man was the Gobi jinchuuriki. Ironically Zetsu and Kisame were charged with grabbing him. I'm surprised you didn't know that considering everything," Kakuzu said and Izanagi touched the lobe of his head.

"Memories are juggled for a moment. However I fully understand this Tsuki no Me plan. I have to say it's rather ingenious, but now it seems that plan is pointless," Izanagi said and Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" he asked getting Izanagi to chuckle to himself. He looked left and right before settling down.

"Well for the one reason that they only have two in their possession then I find it hard that they would get the chance again. They couldn't get the Nibi, Sanbi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Kyuubi or Hachibi. Face it, that organization is dead, but I won't deny that they could still give me some trouble. Which is why I'm having Hidan bring something for me. Something that I specially ordered," Izanagi said and Kakuzu just arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"You've only had me going after missing nin for the most part. I understand that just the Rai clan isn't enough and neither are Hidan or myself. So what are you planning?" Kakuzu asked getting Izanagi to grin.

"What am I planning? Well I have just learned a few things is all. Maybe like this...," Izanagi said as he quickly slammed the ground. He closed his eyes and channeled his chakra through the ground and quickly he pulled out a white sculpture that morphed in front of him.

"You will not get away with this," White Zetsu said and Kakuzu tilted his head to the side. Izanagi smirked as he made ten more Zetsu clones. He really had to learn how to make them a little more different or they would just be a load of backtalk to him and Izanagi loathed backtalk.

"Sure I will, besides who's going to stop me? You? Not likely," Izanagi said before he dismissed the Zetsu clone. Kakuzu just saw the action and shook his head.

"I was honestly expecting them to look like you," Kakuzu said and Izanagi chuckled as he shook his head. He walked forward towards his study as he opened a book.

"Not everyone can be as good looking as me Kakuzu. Now then, do you know where Itachi Uchiha's body has been taken?" Izanagi asked. Kakuzu shook his head and Izanagi sighed.

"Oh well, this is fine. Let's just get ready. However I want you to be ready for anything. The biggest threat to our plans is more than we realize," Izanagi said getting Kakuzu to nod. He turned around and left while Izanagi sank into the ground.

"_I still can't get enough of doing this," _He thought with a wide grin across his face.

_**Iwagakure**_

"You're sure about this?" Han asked with narrowed eyes. Onoki just looked at him for a good few seconds and Han looked back. Roshi, Kitsuchi, and Kurotsuchi were present as Onoki nodded. He took his hat and placed it over Han's head. The former Gobi jinchuuriki allowed his eyes to go up to see the hat and he sat behind the desk. Over the course of the last two weeks, Onoki had named his successor and most people were happy about it. It was news that had quickly spread throughout the entirety of Elemental Nations. Han had a discussion with Tsuchi no Kuni's Daimyou about certain things. After that Onoki had taught Han his right. He taught him Jinton as well as the ability of flight. Of course the flight ability came from seals. How could it not? It took Han a good four days to get used to that and then flying around while launching the Jinton was taxing, but with his reserves then he took to it naturally.

Honestly when Onoki thought about it, Han was the only one who could become the Tsuchikage. Akatsuchi was much too young and so was Kurotsuchi. Kitsuchi was a very good leader, but he didn't have that charisma that Han had for some reason. Naturally being a jinchuuriki, Han was hated for holding the Gobi, but he also had the respect of his peers. It was things like that that people followed.

"I'm sure," he said and Han sat down in the Tsuchikage's chair. He looked at his desk and then at some files. He closed his eyes and sighed with a shrug.

"What are you going to do?" he asked and Onoki smiled. He floated towards the doorway and landed safely next to it.

"I'm going to enjoy my retirement for once," Onoki said as he walked out of the door. Han narrowed his eyes and shook his head before he noticed Kurotsuchi in front of him.

"Oji-san isn't this great?" Kurotsuchi asked and Han really didn't know how 'great' it was, but his niece's attitude seemed to rub off on him so he just smiled and snorted.

"Yeah signing papers all day and not being able to do the things that I truly want. This is the life," Han grumbled getting Kitsuchi to chuckle. Akatsuchi smiled as Han took off his hat and placed it on the table. He was suited in the Tsuchikage's robes and folded his arms. He looked back at the village and just allowed his eyes to stare at it. He didn't know what the place meant to him, but he had good people here, and they had friends and family there and so on and so on. If Han was to hold that up then he would. However, he couldn't stop the feeling that he was going to be meeting one of the others again.

"Do be such a downer Han. You'll do fine," Kitsuchi promised. Han grunted and looked away. Just then, the door bursted open and everyone saw an attendant with papers and he placed them on the desk. He bowed and smiled.

"Tsuchikage-sama, please sign these for us immediately," he said and quickly left. Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi sweatdropped at the large amount while Kitsuchi snickered. Han sighed heavily and took up a pen.

"Now if you would be so kind as to get out of my office then I can get this work done," Han said in an irritated tone. Everyone else acknowledged the tone and quickly left as fast as they could. Han grumbled and looked at the large stack of papers.

"_Why did I take this damn job?" _Han thought/wondered to himself. He shook his head lightly before doing some other things.

_**In Konohagakure**_

Jiraiya looked at the book that Sakura had handed to him about a week or two ago. It had been from Kabuto on all the information of Akatsuki, but, much to Jiraiya's happiness, the organization, according to Kakashi, was falling apart. As Jiraiya had expected, Izanagi had betrayed them and so had Hidan and Kakuzu. Those three had left leaving only a few members of the organization left, but what really baffled Jiraiya was the fact that Iwa had named their Tsuchikage and it had been the person that he thought had been defeated by the Akatsuki. It seemed that he was alive and well no doubt.

Jiraiya sighed and leaned back in his chair as he looked up at the ceiling. Something was telling him to take all this information to heart, but he wasn't sure how to do that exactly. Right now, he wondered how Naruto was doing.

A knock on the door stirred Jiraiya from his murmurings as it opened. He looked and he noticed Utakata, Hotaru, and Sakura come through the door. They presented themselves to him and Jiraiya intertwined his fingers.

"What is it?" He asked with a simple, yet friendly smile. The three bowed while Utakata folded his arms.

"The morgue just got back with the analysis of Danzo's body. It wasn't him that I killed," Utakata said getting Jiraiya to raise an eyebrow. He took it calmer than they thought he would, but they continued anyway.

"Based on Hotaru's reasonings. It as the same type of jutsu that was used when my team and I spotted Itachi during the Kazekage's kidnapping. In his place was a Root operative. Also all the bases have been locked down and none of the shinobi are in sight. It is believed that they fled the village along with any information vital to them. We believe that they have set up a place in Kusagakure or Takigakure. We are not one hundred percent sure," Sakura said getting a nod from Jiraiya.

"Well I wouldn't put it past him. He is Sarutobi-sensei's teammate after all. He's also not stupid. Nice analysis Hotaru-chan," Jiraiya said with a pervy grin. Hotaru blushed with a nod while Sakura glared at her teacher. Utakata rolled his eyesat the display in front of him, but it was whatever.

"How is the construction of the village?" Jiraiya asked. He had been receiving reports of construction taking place in the large holes of the four blasts that had hit them.

"All goes well Jiraiya-sama. We should be be beginning construction within the week," Utakata said getting another nod from Jiraiya.

"Very good then. You can leave now," Jiraiya said getting everyone to nod, bow, and then leave. Jiraiya leaned back into his chair and sighed as he looked at the clock. He then grinned perversely and moved his hands through his clothes.

"Oh it's that time now," He said as he pushed his work to the side. He then took out his telescope, pen, notepad and quickly created a clone before vanishing out of sight. The anbu in the room, who had seen him leave sighed as the females blushed at what their Hokage was about to do. Now that they thought about it, could they beat up their Hokage? He was the village leader and he would kill them long before they could do any serious damage to him. Not to mention that he very well could end their careers and their lives. Curse the person who told their Hokage about such a thing. Now they could do nothing except watch or...not.

_**With Naruto, nighttime**_

Naruto was currently sleeping with Yugito in their bed room. Next him was Kyuubi and next to her was Nibi. They all crowded the bed for this one night and Yugito didn't protest. Naruto had spent more than a majority of the day in his study looking through sealing books about Shinreiton techniques, but that hadn't been working out for him. He could only hope that maybe the Analysis Department could come up with something that he couldn't, but he doubted it.

A small tap to the window allowed Naruto to stir as he opened his eyes. He looked left and right, but didn't notice anything. The blonde leaned up from his bed a he hazily looked one more time. He heard the sound of wind as a hand tapped the window sill. He turned and he noticed paper flying around. Naruto narrowed his eyes while quickly, and quietly removing himself from the bed so as not to wake up his ladies. He threw on a jacket and some pants. He grabbed some scrolls, kunai, his swords and ran out of the door.

Naruto hopped to his rooftop as he looked left and right. "Where are you?" Naruto wondered to himself. Soon he saw the paper floating and it sailed off while Naruto followed it. It quickly brought him back to the normal meeting place. Naruto dropped to the ground as he saw Konan and the Animal Path Pain. Naruto raised an eyebrow to the different Pain, but knowing about the six of them then he expected this much.

"Konan-chan, Nagato what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked. Konan tried not to let the affectionate name get to her, but no one had ever called her that and it was a rather nice change of pace from the same old "God's Angel" thing.

"Naruto-san, sorry for disturbing you at this late hour, but we must do this now. Currently Tobi is with Uchiha Sasuke. He has killed Uchiha Itachi in battle," Konan said getting a narrowed eye from Naruto.

"I see. _So that's what I felt back in the chamber," _Naruto thought before he shook himself of his thoughts.

"Wait, what? Sasuke's with him? He killed Itachi right? The guy should be done with his revenge. It's what Sakura told me during the chunin exams. Shouldn't he just go home now?" Naruto asked getting a shaking head from the two.

"It's not that simple Naruto-san," Konan said and Naruto sighed to himself as he tried to resist the urge to face-palm himself for thinking about the emo Uchiha.

"Well whatever. So this is the only time that you'll be able to do it? Well that's fine. Let's hurry up then," Naruto said and the two Akatsuki members nodded as they wrapped around Naruto. The blonde closed his eyes and they disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

_**Wall of Sunagakure**_

Naruto dropped down to the ground as he looked left and right. "Stay here. I'll be back with Gaara. Just hide. You should be very good at that," Naruto said as he rushed off. Konan and Nagato blinked as they weren't sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment so they chose the latter of the two.

Meanwhile, Naruto hopped along the sand dune rooftops of Sunagakure as he made his way towards the Kazekage Mansion, which wasn't very far at all. In fact, it was the largest building out of all of them and he could see it clearly. Thankfully the lights were still on and he could see Gaara doing his work. However, Naruto still had to be discreet. He didn't want to raise the alarms about what he was doing as, officially, he was trespassing in another's village. He just hoped that if he were caught that Gaara would understand what he was trying to do.

Naruto landed near the window and he knew by now that Gaara knew he was there. His bro wasn't the Kazekage for nothing. Naruto quietly tapped the window getting Gaara's attention.

Gaara glared impassively at the window behind him and stood up from his seat. He walked over to it, but he was definitely on his guard. He at least knew that this wasn't an enemy as no enemy would alert him consciously while trying to assassinate him. Also, the air didn't feel threatening, but rather friendly. So Gaara wasn't as anxious as he probably could've been. Gaara opened the window as he looked left and right. "Yo buddy," he turned his head upward and he saw Naruto hanging upside down.

"Naruto Uzumaki...what are you doing here?" Gaara asked as he stepped away from the window. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and he knew that Gaara was already on edge as it was so he would try to sate him a little.

"Can't a jinchuuriki see their fellow buddy every once in awhile?" Naruto asked. Gaara just continued to look at him and Naruto sighed.

"It would kill you to smile wouldn't it?" Naruto asked as he jumped through the window and landed in the Kazekage's office. He walked around the room while Gaara seemed to be eyeing his movement carefully.

"It's actually because you're my friend that I haven't had you arrested at this point. Naruto Uzumaki, while it is nice to see you, it is late and my work is almost finished. Are you going to answer my question?" Gaara asked and Naruto nodded.

"Gaara, you remember that vision right?" Naruto asked and Gaara slightly widened his eyes. He quickly sat next to Naruto and looked at the wall.

"I do remember. We all met the Rikudo Sennin. He said that we have to save the world from something. I don't know," Gaara said and Naruto nodded.

"That's right we do Gaara. We're going to need the help of the others and I need to ask you this right now. It's for the benefit of the world, but Gaara, will you take Shukaku back?" Naruto asked and Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Before I can say anything about that I would need to GET him back first in the possession of Suna," Gaara said while he noticed Naruto's grin.

"Gaara yes or no right now. I can arrange that but you're going to have o tell me and you're going to have to trust me," Naruto said getting Gaara to look at him. The Kazekage narrowed his eyes as he looked at Naruto, then at the wall. Naruto knew something. He didn't know what, but Gaara felt like he should be on edge for this. You only ask someone to really trust you when they know something that you don't and it could very well affect you. Gaara also couldn't think about just himself. He also had to think about Suna as a whole. He closed his eyes and Naruto allowed him the time that he needed to answer.

Gaara folded his arms before he opened his eyes and glanced towards Naruto. "I will trust you," Gaara said and Naruto's grin widened as he hopped to his feet. He headed for the window and pointed outwards.

"Then follow me Gaara," Naruto said as he disappeared. Gaara narrowed his eyes one more time before he quickly stood and followed Naruto out. The two hopped along the rooftops as they hid from the guards. Now that Gaara thought about it, he wondered why he was hiding from his own shinobi, but then again it was late and he didn't feel like explaining Naruto's appearance to people so he just hid along with Naruto as they came up to the gates.

Naruto and Gaara hopped down as Naruto looked left and right. They were alone. Gaara glared at Naruto before the blonde placed his hands to his lips. "Konan-chan, Nagato come out now," Naruto gently called out. Gaara raised an eyebrow to the names, but he noticed a swirl of papers appeared as his blood ran cold. His sand swirled around as the members of Akatsuki stood in front of him. He turned back to Naruto, but saw no fear in the blonde. Gaara lowered his sand as Konan and Nagato came up closer.

"I managed to bring Gaara with us," Naruto said getting Konan and Nagato to bow. Gaara did the same, but then he turned to Naruto, his eyes demanding an explanation.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what is this about? Why are you working with the ones who helped in my capture?" Gaara asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He was ready to try and explain things, but Nagato beat him to it.

"That would be because of me Ichibi jinchuuriki. I shall explain," Nagato said and explain he did. It took more than a good portion, borderline an hour for Gaara to fully be explained everything. Gaara was surprised that Nagato and Konan had come to this conclusion together, that doing what they were trying to do was not the way to go. Naturally Gaara wondered what had changed such thinking, but he wasn't about it ignore such things. It had amazed him that they were not only willing to say their mistakes, but also right them as well.

Apparently Nagato had sought Naruto out, because he had learned that Jiraiya had taught his father. Nagato had said that Jiraiya was also his sensei and that the two had things in common. It had been one of the things to talk about from time to time. It had ben exciting to say the least.

"So I can get Shukaku back without anything being changed?" Gaara asked. The Animal Path nodded and so did Konan. Naruto waited for Gaara's decision and the Godaime Kazekage closed his eyes for the umpteenth time. He let the wind blow for a few minutes before he opened them and nodded.

"I am the only one fit to handle him. I shall make him my burden once again," Gaara said getting the others to nod. Konan and Naruto turned the Animal Path Pain, who quickly rushed through handsigns and slammed the ground.

"**Kuchiyose: ****Gedō Mazō****( Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path)," **Nagato called out and the ground shook around everyone as a large puff of smoke appeared. Naruto cursed before he waved his hand and a heavy gust of wind blew the smoke away. The shinobi of Suna gasped as they thought they saw a large statue near the Suna wall, but it was too dark to tell. There was that, and a sandstorm was blowing in. They all had to cover their eyes.

Gaara stopped his sandstorm and turned around. "We must hurry. This won't quell them for long," Gaara said and the others nodded. Naruto looked up at the statue and noticed it was freakin' huge. It was as big as Kyuubi if she had to get serious. This was the thing that housed the Ten-Tails? How happy was he that they were on his side. Then again, he wondered if Omoi could break such a thing. Well whatever at least this would be the second to last time that he would ever see such a thing.

"Please stand still as this might be a little painful," The Animal Path said and Gaara nodded. It closed its eyes before it touched one of the eyes of the Gedo statue.

"**KAI," **It said and everyone noticed a large pull of chakra escape the eye. Taking out the bijuu was fairly easy, as compared to getting them in there. The Animal Path quickly pulled out the chakra and, with a little effort, managed to get it near Gaara.

"Show me your seal," He said and Gaara undid his clothes as he showed the seal just above the chest. The Path pulled the chakra towards the seal and connected the two. Instantly Gaara gasped as the chakra coated his body. The eye of the Gedo statue began to close shortly as Gaara began to pull the chakra from statue. He struggled and struggled, but he slowly began to pull it back into his seal and everyone heard a heavy roar ring in their ears before it faded and the chakra settled back into Gaara's body. He slowly panted and fell to the ground. The statue poofed out as Gaara took the second to catch his breath.

"Do you feel any different?" Naruto asked and Gaara stood up. He wiped the sweat off and he closed his eyes for just a few seconds.

"**YEAH! I'm back baby! I'll take over this little shit's mind and when I'm out I'm gonna...," **Gaara opened his eyes back up and shook his head at the antics of his bijuu.

"Yes, Shukaku is back inside of me. I will keep him well protected this time. Even if he hates me I will still use his power to protect my village," Gaara said, but he saw Naruto pat him on the shoulder.

"Gaara, there is something Tako-ossan told me. He said this, "Becoming a jinchūriki, you can lose a lot, and your heart goes hollow, but if you got things you don't want to lose, they become a light to follow! The tailed beasts aren't our only source of strength! What was inside our hearts before the monster... shines like a sun, powers us to any length! That's where our true power comes from. Gaara, don't think Shukaku is a burden. He's a psychopath, but he's still a being. Befriend him as best you can. Do that and you'll find something much better," Naruto said and Gaara just stared at the blonde before nodding.

"Alright then who's next?" Naruto asked and Konan spoke.

"Lastly is the Gobi jinchuuriki Naruto-san," Konan said and Naruto nodded as he waved goodbye to Gaara and they vanished in the Hiraishin. Gaara just watched them leave as he stood in the same spot. Gaara closed his eyes and he found himself standing in front of Shukaku.

"**You! I will kill you!" **Shukaku cried out as his sand started to wrap around Gaara's body. The redhead watched it to do, but he never lost sight of Shukaku. With a burst of chakra, Gaara pushed the sand down getting a look of surprise from Shukaku.

"You are not my burden. Not anymore. I am sorry for all the things I have thought about you before. However, I am not your plaything anymore. I'm not your puppet. Shukaku, you are in my body and we're going to work together or not at all. So help me I will never use your power again for anything," Gaara said and Shukaku widened his eyes to those words.

"**You runt, who do you think you're raising your voice at!" **Shukaku hollered, but Gaara turned around. He started to walk away as Shukaku's ramblings could be heard.

"I don't expect you to change your opinions within a few minutes of meeting me again, but things are going to be different. Would you like to know why?" Gaara asked and while Shukaku wanted to ramble a little more, he stopped and allowed Gaara to talk for a moment.

"It's because I have things that I wish to protect. One of those things is you. You wish to preserve your life then I will help you do that, but you're going to have to trust me. I will get you to do that. I don't know how, but I will be the first to bear no hatred first. It will be difficult, but as the Kazekage of Suna then I promise you that I shall indeed try," Gaara said and Shukaku just stared at him being silent for once.

"**What the fuck makes you think that I need your fuckin' help?!" **Shukaku hollered and Gaara sighed. He began to fade and turned around. As he did, Shukaku saw a small smile on Gaara's face.

"Because no one can go through life without knowing the love of someone else," Gaara said as he fully left. Gaara opened his eyes and looked at the full moon. He widened his eyes as he felt no bloodlust from Shukaku at the moment. Gaara walked back towards the mansion and as he did he thought about so many things. Even the bijuu yearned for love. Was that it?

_**Iwagakure**_

Naruto landed to the ground and slightly panted. Konan and Nagato stayed behind a large mountain and they adopted the same plan as before. Naruto ran off through Iwa and he noticed the large four-ringed circles around the village. He shook his head when he thought about Izanagi and what he would be doing, but he would have to worry about it later. For right now, he just hoped that Onoki would do him this favor and tell him where Han was if he knew.

Naruto evaded the guards, scaled the walls, and leapt across the rooftops and made his way towards the Tsuchikage Palace. Granted he did have to climb a few rocks considering the damn thing was like a mountain in its own right, but Naruto expected such things by this time. He growled as he was force to climb the stone walls since flying would probably get him seen. He avoided the guards a little more as he scaled up top. He quickly made it and sighed as he came up to the window. He tapped the window and noticed that the light was still on.

"Yo old man!" Naruto called out. It took a few minutes, but he noticed the window open and Naruto was surprised.

"I'm not old. I still have a good...You!" Han said surprised and Naruto almost lost his balance. He fell backwards and was about to yell before Han grabbed his hand.

"Whew thanks for the save dattebayo. This is a very, very long way down," Naruto said chuckling nervously while Han narrowed his eyes. He quickly pulled Naruto through the window and the blonde landed on his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Han asked and Naruto patted his legs free from some dirt. He then looked up and gasped.

"Ahh I needed to talk with you. I came up here because I needed to see the old man about you. Speaking of the old man, where is he?" Naruto asked. Han raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"He's not here. I'm the new Tsuchikage as of one week ago," Han said and Naruto widened his eyes before sighing.

"Oh, sorry if I offended you," Naruto said thinking that the old man had bitten the dust. Han blinked at his jinchuuriki-in-arms before lightly chuckling and rolling his eyes.

"Please if he was going to die that easily then he wouldn't have had this job. He's in retirement, but since you asked for me then what can I do for you?" Han asked and Naruto sat down in a chair.

"Yeah you remember the meeting right?" Naruto asked and Han narrowed his eyes. He nodded to Naruto's question and the blonde folded his arms.

"How does it feel to be back?" Naruto asked and Han looked at his hand, clenched it, then looked back at Naruto. He took off the hat on his head and sighed.

"I honestly don't know. This was the last position that I ever thought I'd be taking up, but...here I am I guess. Also yes I remember the meeting. I've been thinking of ways to get Kokuo back to me, but that's proving to be hard at the moment," Han said, but he noticed Naruto's grin and gave the blonde a raised eyebrow.

"What will you do when you have the Gobi back?" Naruto asked and Han sighed. He shook his head and placed the hat back on his head.

"I already have this place to protect. I will ask for Kokuō's help in keeping it together. For...those few friends that I have," Han said and Naruto nodded happily. He stood up and pointed out to the window.

"Can you come with me please? For a few minutes?" Naruto asked. Han glared at him, but he couldn't get past the blonde's smile to see any ill intentions. He closed his eyes and nodded as he got up from his seat. He and Naruto jumped down and Naruto gently allowed the wind to float them both down to the ground softly before they rushed off into the night.

Naruto brought Han behind the mountain and Han folded his arms. Naruto whistled and Han turned his head to see black cloaks with red clouds. Han glared dangerously as he saw two members of Akatsuki right in front of him. "Uzumaki-san, what is the meaning of this?" Han asked and Naruto smiled.

"Let Nagato explain to you," Naruto said and Han turned back. Once again, for a good while Konan and Nagato explained what they were trying to do and this got Han interested to say the least. Once they were finished, Han seemed to be in deep thought as he turned towards Naruto.

"So you can give Kokuo and you're trying to make amends?" Han asked getting Konan and Nagato to nod. Han sighed and nodded.

"Very well. Let's get started," Han said and the Animal Path summoned up the Gedo statue again, but since it was behind the village then there wasn't much of a disturbance to be heard. That being said, Han remembered the statue. Just as his life was getting sucked out of his body along with his bijuu.

Han slightly shivered to himself before sighing and getting back to the issue at the moment. He didn't know if he could just trust them like a snap of his finger, but Naruto was here and them both being jinchuuriki then the blonde could back him up if needed.

The Animal Path quickly took out the Gobi's chakra and connected it to Han's seal. Everyone watched as Han effortlessly pulled out Gobi from its prison and back into himself. They all noticed the final eye close in the Gedo statue. Konan breathed a sigh of relief while the Animal Path finished its work.

"It is done. That is all that the Gedo statue has accumulated," He said and Naruto nodded. He turned to Han and smiled.

"How do you feel?" He asked and Han felt around his body. He breathed easily and smiled with a nod of his head. He looked left, then he looked right. He gave a small smile.

"I feel...good," he said and Naruto nodded. Han then looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"You'd better get out of here. I don't need to go explaining this to my village," Han said and Naruto nodded as he quickly took them away. Han turned and headed back to the village. He could feel the Gobi was back inside his body and nodded.

"Good to have you back," he said as he walked away.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto, Konan, and Pain dropped to the ground as Naruto smiled. "Man that was exhausting. I'm so tired I'm ready to go back to bed for once," Naruto said getting up and stretching.

"Just as well for us. We appreciate your efforts Naruto-san. This is one step towards true peace," Nagato said and Naruto gave a thumbs up. He patted the Animal Path's shoulder and agreed.

"I know. We'll get there one day. Also take care of Konan-chan Nagato. She's a looker," Naruto said and Konan lightly blushed while Nagato nodded.

"We will be seeing you in the future Naruto-san. Farewell for now," Nagato said as he ran off. Naruto turned back to Konan and she bowed before she disappeared in paper. Naruto chuckled when he saw that before he opened the door to his house silently. He stepped through and closed the door.

As soon as he did, the lights came on as Naruto jumped. He turned around and he noticed Kyuubi glaring at him, Nibi pouting, and Yugito tapping her foot with her arms folded. Naruto sweated and gulped. "Umm hey guys. Just went to read a book at the library," Naruto said and Yugito walked up to him.

"This late?" she asked in her night gown giving Naruto a great view of his fiancee's assets. Kyuubi tapped her finger and Nibi waited for an explanation.

"**Maybe he's screwing someone behind our backs," **Nibi said getting a punch to the head from Kyuubi. Yugito glared at Naruto while the blonde shivered.

"No! I didn't do that I swear. I was busy. You have to believe me!" Naruto insisted. Yugito, Kyuubi and Nibi glared before Yugito grabbed his arm. She smiled sweetly while Kyuubi grabbed the other arm.

"Oh we'll believe you Naruto-kun, as soon as you tell us everything tomorrow morning," Yugito said as they dragged him away.

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cried out from inside his house.

_**Somewhere,...again**_

Sasuke looked out over the sea with Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin. Tobi was with them as well and they all saw Sasuke open his eyes. "Itachi, my life was more precious to him than the village and it was used against him. For me, Itachi's life will be more precious to me than the village. I will have my revenge against Konoha. I will engulf them in the eternal darkness from which they will never see the light of day and why stop there? I'll take out every village that did wrong to the Uchiha. Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Suna, I will end them all with my power. We are no longer the Hebi. We are Team Taka," Sasuke said getting Suigetsu and Juugo to nod. Karin gulped, but nodded also. Lastly Tobi narrowed his eye and behind his mask was a smirk that came across his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Again, this story isn't officially back, but I just wanted to give you guys some thanks is all for putting up with my selfish wishes. I had tried to think over the weeks I was given and I came up with most of everything...I think. Again, thank you very much. See you later. Stay Breezy, Protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Those who say what kind, I say SEND IT ANYWAY!<strong>_

_**KG: Also you will RESPECT DA' CREAM! If not, then I know Slenderman's phone number!**_


End file.
